


Star Wars: Legacy's rebirth

by LiberumColumba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Creepy, Gen, Gray Jedi, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Space goonies, Teenagers, World Between Worlds, reylo child
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 183,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberumColumba/pseuds/LiberumColumba
Summary: 17 ans, voilà 17 ans que le premier ordre fut vaincu, Palpatine aussi. Enfin, le calme règne dans la galaxie, une galaxie en paix mais désordonnée.Au milieu de cette république en construction grandissent une nouvelle génération, des jeunes en quête d'identité et d'aventure souhaitant marcher dans les pas de leurs parents, les héros que sont devenus Poe, Finn, Rey et tant d'autres.Mais ce grand calme n'est jamais bien long, et visiblement, il y a du changement dans l'air, peut-être que quelque chose est sur le point de recommencer... dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Me voilà enfin sur cette plateforme, après avoir passé des années à lire des fanfictions ici, je me suis dit qu'il serait grand temps de m'y mettre aussi...
> 
> Certes, cette histoire est déjà disponible (bien que toujours en cours d'écriture) sur Wattpad... mais là, j'entre dans la cour des grands!   
> J'espère que mon imagination un peu désordonnée ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre cette fic qui partira un peu dans tout les sens...
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 1:

Quelque part dans les plaines de la planète Kalabra, 17 ans après la chute du premier ordre.

  
«FINN! FINN!» Criait Poe, traversant la plaine à toute allure. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris par l'enthousiasme de son ami, il semblait abasourdi. Et lorsque Poe s'arrêtera net face à lui, il lui fût difficile de prononcer sa phrase tant il était essoufflé.

«-C'est Rey, elle nous a transmis un message, elle.. elle revient ici.» Finn haussa un sourcil, il faut savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revenir sur Kalabra avant d'avoir achevé sa nouvelle tâche de jeune maître Jedi.

«-Et quand revient elle? Fut la seule question que L'ex stormtrooper fut capable de formuler. -D'ici quelques jours, elle n'a pas donné beaucoup d'informations, ça avait l'air urgent. -J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes...» Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix féminine appela du haut d'une petit montagne, c'était Rose. Décidément tout semblait incroyablement bruyant ce matin. «Finn! Où sont les enfants?» elle était agitée comme Poe. Et Finn, visiblement dépassé par toutes ses informations se retourna vers Poe avant de courir vers Rose, suspectant un mauvais coup de la part de la jeunesse galactique.

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, Rey aussi était inquiète, et tournait en rond autour du faucon millenium. Elle observait au loin Hanna city, la ville où elle logeait pour le moment, puisque depuis quatre ans elle s'efforçait d'élever sa fille sur Chandrila. Jeune fille qui, pour l'instant, était quelque part dans la forêt vierge. Les adolescents étaient difficiles à cerner visiblement, et Rey avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne à chaque fois qu'elle croisait sa fille, quand elle la croisait... «Bon sang, Ameryn où est-ce que tu es» pensa elle, en fixant l'horizon.

Pendant ce temps, cette même jeune fille marchait parmi la luxuriante végétation de la planète. Elle était essoufflée d'une précédente course afin de s'entraîner. Si sa force mentale semblait surhumaine, ses capacités physiques se montraient bien plus limitées... il faut dire que les combats ne sont pas son fort. Elle le sait, et essaye d'y remédier. En chemin pour rentrer, Ameryn regardait l'énorme entaille qui longeait sa jambe gauche, une mauvaise chute de plus à rajouter à son palmarès. L'adolescente savait en plus qu'elle était en retard et préférait ne pas imaginer les retrouvailles avec sa mère qu'elle jugeait bien trop inquiète depuis quelques mois, par ailleurs on lui avait dit qu'elles allaient devoir partir le lendemain, mais impossible pour Rey de lui dire pourquoi. Pour ne plus cogiter elle ferma les yeux, en marchant, et s'amusait à ressentir la vie qui grouillait autour d'elle, parfois même elle entendait des morceaux de conversations. Jouer à ce point avec la force était plutôt amusant il faut l'avouer.

Mais il était beaucoup moins amusant pour Rey de voir débarquer sa fille blessée à ce point et couverte de boue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais si! C'était bien elle qui revenait: masse interminable de cheveux noirs, pas lourds et air livide, sans oublier sa tâche blanche sur son visage qui avait décoloré une mèche de cheveux au passage. Enfin bref, Ameryn allait passer un mauvais moment. Par ailleurs la première parole que Rey fut capable de prononcer fut «Qu'est-ce c'est que ça» en fixant l'entaille sur son mollet. La jeune fille se mît assise sur un petit rocher, en soupirant. «-Tu veux que je m'entraîne, je le fais. Rey semblait outrée... -Le but n'est pas de te tuer non plus! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de temps, je commençais à devenir folle à t'attendre ici. -Maman, maman, c est bon. J'ai glissé sur une petite hauteur ça va, je m'en suis bien sortie. Elle même n'était pas convaincue que sa réponse allait rassurer Rey. Et en plus je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant, on est sur une planète pacifique, en plein jour en plus.» La jedi soupira de plus belle, et fit signe à Ameryn de se lever. Vu son état il n'était pas question de broncher. Assise dans le faucon, Rey revint vers elle, avec un étrange liquide vert et un bandage. «-Tu me le dis si j'appuie trop fort. Elle semblait beaucoup moins contrariée. -Non ça va, je commence à avoir l'habitude... dit elle en grimaçant, la blessure était profonde visiblement. Et après un long moment de silence Ameryn posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin. -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on part et puis... on va où? -On retourne sur Kalabra. Répondit sèchement Rey. Réponse qui fit légèrement plaisir à la jeune fille: elle allait revoir ses amis. -Mais pourquoi? La question lui échappa. -Tu le sauras une fois arrivée.» La réponse de sa mère était sèche, elle avait heurté un point sensible. Au même moment elle referma le bandage, avec force, Ameryn était au bord des larmes et il fallait l'avouer, c'était bien cherché.

Le reste du temps la (très) petite famille resta silencieuse, chacun dans son coin, jusqu'au moment où Rey réapparut face à sa fille, pleine d'huile, elle devait sans doute réparer le faucon. Elle lui tendit un sac. «-Va en ville prendre de quoi manger, j'ai trop de travail. Ameryn se leva nonchalamment. -Hum, d'accord.» La jeune fille se redressa, saisit le sac et avant de partir regarda sa mère , elle lui souriait, alors Ameryn alla vers Rey avant que cette dernière ne la prenne dans ses bras. Au moins elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et lorsqu'elle passa la porte Rey lui cria: «Fais attention aux "petites hauteurs"» en souriant, elle se moquait clairement (mais gentillement) d'elle. Lorsque Ameryn marchait dehors en direction d'Hanna city, elle s'imaginait quitter enfin cette planète où elle résidait depuis quatre ans pour rejoindre ses plus proches amis. Enfin! Elle avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle aventure commençait, et elle n'avait pas réellement tort.


	2. Chapitre 2

Durant cette nuit, sur Kalabra, les amis proches d'Ameryn s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une rivière asséchée quelque part dans les plaines. Tous étaient impatients de la revoir, après cinq ans sans réelles nouvelles...   
mais cette réunion était surtout importante car tous savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Et pour cause! Dès que l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de demander à un adulte la seule réponse qu'il recevait était soit: "Tu le sauras en temps et en heure" ou "cela ne vous concerne pas pour le moment".  
Alors pour combler leur ennui ils étaient tous assis là, autour d'un petit feu.   
Leur groupe était constitué de Kei Tico et sa petite sœur Sana, il y avait Jess l'inventeur et le pilote de la bande et enfin Zaraam qui vivait avec Lando pour l'instant.  
Et ils étaient les amis d'enfance d'Ameryn par la même occasion.

Kei tournait en rond, comme d'habitude.  
«-Arrête voir de bouger tu veux. Fît Sana, avant de relancer la conversation. J'imagine bien notre journée demain, ils vont nous apprendre un truc dans le genre "Palpatine est en fait vivant, en fait il est juste paralysé", elle soupira, si ça marche une fois pourquoi pas deux. Le premier à rigoler fut Jess, qui rétorqua presque immédiatement.  
-Sauf que, soyons honnête, c'est vraiment pas original. Pas assez... fou?  
-Je pense surtout qu'il ne s'agira que d'un truc banal au possible.»  
Il s'agissait de la voix de Zaraam, allongée non loin d'eux dans l'obscurité.  
Puis cette dernière se redressa, et s'approcha du petit feu, faisant réfléchir ses yeux félins d'un jaune électrique. Zaraam était une jeune orpheline dont le père était humain et la mère cathars, elle possédait donc certains aspects... félins.«j'ai froid» dit elle pour combler cette énorme Blanc, personne n'avait rien à dire visiblement. La journée fut longue pour tous, entre les disputes de Kei et Sana ou cette subite agitation qui laissait présager un mauvais événement. Tout ça avec un peu d'enthousiasme quand même.

«-Vous pensez qu'un jour on quittera cette planète aussi? Fit Sana. Et il fallut peu de temps à son frère pour lui répondre sèchement:  
-Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies de passer plus d'un mois au même endroit, avec moi. Son ton était clairement moqueur.  
-Non! J'ai juste pas envie de passer ma vie dans des champs moi.»  
Jess, plus loin, pouffa de rire. De même pour Zaraam. Sana était plutôt impatiente, pourtant, la base de la république n'était installée que "provisoirement" sur Kalabra depuis quelques mois, le temps d'achever la construction d'une base plus grande et plus moderne.  
«-Viens apprendre à piloter avec moi! Le ton de Jess était très enthousiaste, en une fraction de secondes il était debout les bras tendus vers le ciel. Mais Kei s'avança vers lui.  
-Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle a appuyé sur un bouton dans ton x-wing...  
Jess se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas.  
-Les parachutes de sauvetage se sont ouverts... S'écria Zaraam en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Et je me suis écrasé avec elle au fond d'un lac, oui je m'en souviens merci.» Continua Jess.  
Sana ne répondit rien et soupira en croisant les bras, elle était vexée c'est évident. Pourtant ils avaient tous raison, ses talents aux commandes d'un vaisseau même en temps que copilote étaient assez réduits voire inexistants.

Puis, dans le silence nocturne qui régnait sur la planète. Un son semblable à un Speeder se faisait entendre non loin d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et, effectivement, un petit tas de ferrailles s'arrêta net en haut de la petite pente non loin de leur feu de camp.   
Une jeune Zabrak descendit de ce dernier et s'avança vers le petit groupe.   
Il s'agissait de Jaïna, facilement reconnaissable par sa peau orange, ses rayures noires et ses yeux violets, sans oublier l'interminable tresse qui se terminait au dessus de ses chevilles. Elle avait été adoptée il y a bientôt dix-huit ans par la commandante Larma d'Acy et sa conjointe Wrobie Tyce.

Elle descendit d'un pas énergique vers nos jeunes adolescents, qui l'observaient, sans un bruit.   
Puis cette dernière se stoppa net  
«-On vous cherche, surtout toi Dameron. Dit elle en pointant Jess du doigt. Il ne répondit rien et il savait pertinemment que si on tenait tant à le voir, c'était parce qu'il avait malencontreusement fait exploser le réacteur d'un vaisseau en réparation.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont envoyés toi? Rétorqua Kei.  
-Mah on sait tous que c'est notre petite maman à tous. Fit Sana en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
-Arrête! Fut la seule réponse qui sortie de la bouche de la Zabrak, qui restait stoïque. Mais Sana poursuivit.  
-D'ailleurs est-ce que notre chère gardienne pourrait emmener des pauvres enfants jusqu'à la base sur son Speeder?»  
La jeune fille marchait déjà vers celui-ci, et lorsque Jaïna se retourna vers les autres, elle compris par leurs regards de biche qu'ils souhaitaient TOUS suivre Sana. Alors elle soupira «Mais oui bien sûr, venez tous, mais vous vous serrez bien hein! C'est pas un Destroyer stellaire!»  
La troupe se mit en marche.

Pendant ce temps, le jour c'était levé sur Chandrila et Chewbacca (qui avait refait surface après une très longue sieste digne des plus paresseux des wookies) commençais à s'impatienter sur son siège de copilote.  
«Chewie j'arrive!» s'écria Rey de l'autre bout du vaisseau. Elle terminait de vérifier tous les petits montages de dernière minute qui permettront au faucon millenium de décoller.  
Elle passa en coup de vent face à Ameryn, assise en tailleur à l'arrière du vaisseau, une chemise très colorée nouée négligemment au dessus de son ventre.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, vraiment! Et lorsque le vieux vaisseau décolla, elle sentit une grande satisfaction monter en elle. 

Ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard, pour échapper aux conflits entre sa mère et Chewbacca en raison d'une fuite d'huile douteuse, qu'elle décida de partir s'isoler dans un petit couloir. La jeune fille observa sa blessure, toujours enveloppée dans une infinité de tissus. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur la tâche blanche qui décorait son mollet et une partie de son genou. Il en était de même pour son avant bras droit, son coup, son dos, ses côtes et surtout une infime partie de son visage. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître cette drôle de dépigmentation mais selon sa mère, c'est de naissance. Après tout, certains de ses amis aimaient bien sa mèche de cheveux blanche qui prenait racine sur sa tâche de vitiligo.  
Alors elle s'assit là et s'endormit, jusqu'au moment où une secousse l'a fit sursauter. Une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant cria «Ameryn viens! On arrive».  
Quel étrange moment, qui mélange anxiété et hâte.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le faucon se posa alors, non sans difficultés, sur la petite base. Elle se situait dans un petit cratère, non loin de la principale ville de la planète Kalabra.  
Le jour venait de se lever, mais visiblement tous étaient là, Finn et Poe au premier rang, à attendre Rey, Chewbacca et Ameryn.

Lorsque la jedi sorti du vaisseau, son réflexe fut de se précipiter vers ses deux anciens compagnons d'aventure, afin de les enlacer. Elle fut accueillie également par BB8 qui arriva en trombe suivi de Blake, le petit frère de Jess.  
Et Chewie ne fut pas en reste, à peine il mit le pied dehors qu'il fut attaqué par son petit fan club, à savoir Moona, Bettam et Blake dans les secondes qui suivirent. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, ils avaient à peine sept ou huit ans.   
Mais pour Ameryn, personne. Même si la plupart des ex-résistants la regardaient, sans trop rien dire, pour eux cette adolescente était un mystère et un petit miracle par ailleurs puisque l'on raconte qu'elle a déjà été ressuscitée une fois avant même de naître et que, par conséquent, elle connaissait tant la vie que la mort.

La première à venir la voir fut Rose, elle lui mis la main sur l'épaule en affichant un large sourire.  
«-Salut, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps! Demanda cette dernière, d'une voix extraordinairement douce.   
-Je... ça va! Répondit Ameryn. Rose recula, toujours en tenant ses épaules.  
-Tu as vraiment grandis en cinq ans! Wow, je te vois encore bébé moi. L'adolescente ne répondit rien, mais souriait, les souvenirs remontant petit à petit.  
Mais, où sont passés les autres d'ailleurs.»Continua Rose, en regardant autour d'elle, jusqu'à apercevoir Moona, en train d'embêter Chewbacca, comme à chaque fois.  
Alors elle l'appela avant de crier «Moona! Tu sais où sont ton frère et ta sœur?» mais la jeune fille haussa les épaules, elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
Puis Poe et Finn vinrent vers elle, pendant que Rose alla voir Rey. Ameryn était contente de les voir! Et Poe qui avait pris pour habitude de la taquiner lui lança:  
«-Tu nous vois encore avec tes cheveux?   
Elle rigola, ça lui avait manqué. Rey n'avait pas énormément d'humour.  
-Content de te revoir bébé Jedi.» Continua Finn, utilisant un vieux surnom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis bien des années maintenant.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un hurla son nom et la souleva dans les airs. L'adolescente reconnue tout de suite les bras oranges et rayés de son amie Jaïna. Il faut savoir que la Zabrak avais été sous les enseignements de Rey, pendant six ans jusqu'à son départ avec Ameryn. Elles étaient donc très proches, pour avoir partagé le début de leur initiation aux arts Jedis.  
La jeune Ameryn rayonnait de bonheur.  
«-Enfin! Je m'ennuyait à faire la baby-sitter! S'écria Jaïna. Ameryn voyait très bien de quoi elle parlait, il faut dire qu'entre Kei, Jess, Sana et Zaraam un simple repas ensemble pouvais se transformer en champ de bataille.  
-Et moi j'avais envie de changer de "baby-sitter". Répondit l'autre, d'un ton plutôt sarcastique. Elle parlait de Rey, bien évidemment, ce qui fit se tourner la Zabrak en sa direction.  
-Franchement, t'es pas à plaindre crois moi... puis elle regarda la jeune fille à nouveau dans les yeux. Pour avoir vécue avec, mes mères sont VRAIMENT PIRE! Ameryn ria doucement, regardant autour d'elle avant de demander.  
-Où sont les autres?  
-Mmh, ils sont, partis dehors, ils... reviennent, bientôt. Jaïna bafouillait énormément, pour se rattraper elle dit sèchement. Mais soit, viens avec moi, mes parents resteront sans doute avec les autres adultes.»  
Puis elle tira Ameryn en direction de petits appartements, quasiment tous empilés les uns sur les autres, on pouvait aisément constater que ces installations n'étaient que provisoires. 

Au même moment, Rey et les autres étaient partis dans un petit hangar qui servait de grande salle commune pour toute la base. C'était assez sommaire, mais suffisant pour le moment. Et avant de réunir certains d'entre eux (sans oublier les enfants), pour leur annoncer un grand changement. Elle avait besoin, tout comme Chewie, d'un moment de repos, quelque chose de très rare dans sa vie...  
La jedi était assise sur une sorte de banc, face à un tube lumineux dont il émanait une chaleur si agréable qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait s'endormir. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Poe, qui la bouscula volontairement.  
«-Alors comment se sont passées tes années de vadrouille? Il n'était pas le seul curieux et, le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard: Finn, Zorii, Rose, Kaydel, Beaumont et bien sûr C3-PO qui restait fidèle à l'histoire.  
-Apparemment tu as beaucoup voyagé. Dit Kaydel. Rey haussa la tête et réfléchît quelques seconde avant de donner sa réponse.  
-Au début, oui, j'avais du mal à trouver un lieu qui était suffisamment puissant dans la force pour pouvoir initier Ameryn, et pour pouvoir me réconcilier avec elle. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vécu de choses extraordinaires... ma vie était bien bien calme, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et voyant qu'ils semblaient tous écouter son histoire avec beaucoup de passion elle poursuivit. J'ai aussi beaucoup avancé la traduction des pierres Jedis que j'avais trouvé sur Lothal, et puis je lis toujours les anciens textes au cas où ils m'apprendraient encore quelque chose. Mais je pense avoir fait le tour.Elle souriait, timidement. Puis Finn posa une question, pour briser le silence.  
-Et Ame? Comment ça se passe pour elle?» Car il se souvient de la petite fille troublée et apeurée qu'elle était. Un peu comme ses parents en fait, il faut croire que la stabilité mentale n'est pas monnaie courante dans la famille Skywalker.  
Rey, à nouveau, semblait timide voire hésitante.  
«- Eh bien, elle reste assez difficile à cerner, même pour moi. Pourtant je suis sa mère. La jedi riait nerveusement. Souvent elle se renferme sur elle même, ou alors elle disparaît. Et... concernant son apprentissage, je me suis rendue compte que, concernant l'utilisation de la force du moins, je n'avais rien à lui apprendre.»  
Personne n'osa répondre à cela, ils hochèrent tous machinalement la tête, comprenant la situation. Même si Ameryn était une jeune fille pleine de vie et joyeuse, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier son origine assez douteuse et son histoire bien trop chargée pour son âge. Et puis il suffit de s'imaginer les deux lignées les plus puissantes dans la force qui créent qu'un seul être, pour comprendre que le mélange devient atomique.   
Après un second blanc, ce fut au tour de Zorii de poser une question.  
«-Mais, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas pris la petite Jaïna avec toi?   
-Non, après avoir été abandonnée au fin fond de la galaxie, elle n'était psychologiquement pas prête à quitter une famille qui voulait bien d'elle. Elle eut un petit moment d'hésitation, ne sachant pas si le parallèle valait le coup d'être fait, mais elle tenta tout de même. Et puis, de ce que je sais, les enfants sensibles à la force que l'on envoie loin de leur famille se tournent plus facilement vers l'obscurité. Et je comprend complètement cela.»  
Elle parlait de Ben, bien sûr, et ils avaient tous compris. Même des années après elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à son histoire. Et il était tout aussi difficile de gérer LEUR fille, qui parfois semblait vouloir répéter l'histoire de son père.   
Les ex-résistants étaient au courant bien sûr, et puis de toute façon, la ressemblance entre Ameryn et Ben était trop frappante. Et ils ont toujours préféré ne rien dire et faire comme si elle venait de nulle part, parce que pour eux et surtout pour Finn, cela sonnait comme une trahison: elle ne les avait prévenus qu'après sa mort, lorsque son ventre commençait à réellement grossir. La seule qui fut au courant avant... c'était Leia, qui n'a jamais rien dit.

«Et pour vous, tout va bien?» renchérit Rey, plus enthousiaste cette fois.   
Et, ensemble, ils soupirèrent un grand coup. Cela voulait tout dire. Le seule qui se permît de faire une réflexion fut C3-PO   
«C'est une catastrophe».

Ameryn, elle, était chez Jaïna, dans l'appartement toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait pas de bruit non plus. Elle avança dans la pénombre, suivie de son amie.   
Puis, alors que la jeune Zabrak regardait discrètement autour d'elle, et claqua des doigts pour que les lumières de la pièce s'allument.   
«SURPRISE!»  
En sorti de derrière les meubles, les autres compagnons d'Ameryn, qui sursauta et envoya valser Kei (alors face à elle) à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Zaraam, qui était à côté de lui se précipita vers lui pour le ramasser. Et la jeune Skywalker fut renversée par terre par Sana et Jess, qui étaient légèrement heureux de la voir. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, c'est Kei et Zaraam qui vinrent dans ses bras.   
Jaïna, debout à côté, était morte de rire après cette envolée digne d'un oiseau.   
«-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te revoir! S'écria Sana  
-Tes démonstrations de force m'avaient manquées.»fit Kei, sur un ton humoristique, tout en boitant légèrement.  
Ameryn fit un petit sourire désolé, pendant que tous riaient de cette situation. Puis l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs reprît.  
«-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici, je me sentais vraiment seule. Elle semblait presque émue, ce qui est très rare venant d'elle. Mais, qui a eu l'idée de...  
-Notre surprise? Demanda Zaraam.  
-Oui.  
-C'est moi! C'est génial hein! Fit Jess, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Pendant que Kei le regardait avec de grands yeux.   
-Oui, j'ai même le dos beaucoup plus souple, répondit ce dernier avec d'exagérer, OH MAIS QUE MON DOS EST SOUPLE!»  
Sana enfouie son visage dans ses mains, tous se regardaient l'air plutôt... décontenancé. Apparemment les talents d'acteur de Kei étaient équivalents aux talents de pilote de sa sœur.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus, Larma, la mère de Jaïna ouvrît la porte en trombe. Ils devaient se rendre dans le hangar de réunion. Ils allaient enfin savoir pourquoi Rey et Ameryn étaient revenues aussi tôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il s'agissait d'une petite réunion, dans un second hangar, bien plus petit avec une grande table holographique au centre. Et au grand étonnement d'Ameryn, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Quelque part elle fut soulagée, cela voulait dire que ça n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel...  
Visiblement ce rassemblement express ne concernait qu'elle, sa mère, Poe, Zorii, leur fils aîné, Kaydel et Beaumont. Sans oublier Rose, Finn, Kei, Sana et Jaïna et sa mère. Enfin, il y avait également Chewie, C3-PO et R2D2 mais ils n'avaient pas l'air préoccupé par la situation puisqu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres dans un coin de la pièce. Le seul qui manquait était Lando, or ce dernier était coincé sur un fauteuil, amorphe et étant incapable de parler. C'était Zaraam, sa petite fille qui était chargée d'enregistrer le maximum d'informations possibles.

Tout le monde se regarda, personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, sauf Rey, qui était plutôt silencieuse et angoissée. Ameryn serait allée volontiers vers elle pour la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait... mais les discussions entre la mère et la fille, peu importe la nature, étaient quasiment impossibles en ce moment.   
Et lorsque chacun avait trouvé sa place dans cette petite salle. Poe fixa la jedi en hochant la tête, près à l'écouter.   
Cette dernière eut du mal à commencer, mais finalement elle se redressa, bien plus déterminée.  
«Alors, j'avais besoin de vous mettre au courant, de quelque chose de quelque peu étrange. Elle lança un regard concerné à sa fille, tapis dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne souhaite pas que la république entière soit au courant, j'avais juste besoin de vous prévenir. À vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais même pas si c'est une mauvaise ou une bonne chose. Comme personne ne répondit elle continua. Voilà, lorsque j'étais sur Chandrila, un groupe de personnes dont on ne voyait pas le visage marchaient dans hanna city, ils semblaient chercher quelque chose... et une étrange aura de force se concentrait autour d'eux. Première nouvelle pour Ameryn, qui comprenait cette surcharge de force lui causant au passage des saignements de nez plutôt douloureux, mais cela expliquait aussi pourquoi sa mère souhaitait tant qu'elle s'éloigne de la ville. Pendant ce temps elle continuait. Mais le moment qui m'a poussé à partir... elle hésita. C'est lorsqu'ils se sont murmurés à travers la force qu'ils cherchaient les deux héritiers Palpatine et la dernière héritière Skywalker. Je... les ai entendu au travers de la force, c'était... étrange. Personne n'avait écouté la dernière phrase de Rey, ils s'étaient tous retournés vers Ameryn. La fameuse héritière Skywalker, qui préférait baisser la tête. Lorsque tous croyaient que Rey avait tout expliqué, elle reprit, captant à nouveau l'attention sur elle. Mais avant que je m'en aille, j'ai remarqué quelque chose... ils avaient sur leur main droite un signe qui ressemblait de très près au symbole des Jedis.»  
Alors là, c'était l'apothéose, il n'y avait plus un son, même C3-PO et R2 avaient arrêté de discuter. Mais le plus impressionnant restait les têtes des plus jeunes, qui avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte. La seule qui restait immobile face à cette révélation fut Ame, qui regardait tantôt le sol, tantôt Rey, ne comprenant pas trop le pourquoi du comment.

Une fois qu'ils semblaient avoir digéré cette information plus qu'inattendue. Jaïna s'appuya sur la table et dit:  
«-Alors nous ne sommes pas les dernières des Jedis? Puisque, même si elle n'était pas vraiment Jedi, elle fut pendant un très long moment formée à cette tâche. Tout comme Ameryn, que Rey considérait comme un cas perdu.  
-T'as pas écouté ou quoi, elle a dit qu'ils avaient un symbole semblable, pas celui des Jedis... répondit sèchement Kei, visiblement très impliqué dans l'histoire.  
-Doucement quand tu parles, toi.»Lui reprocha sa mère.

Rey demeurait silencieuse, pour l'instant elle était dans une impasse. Elle ne savait pas si ils étaient à fuir ou si, au contraire, elle devait les retrouver.

C'est alors que la lieutenante d'Acy reprit la conversation:  
«-Quand bien même nous trouvons qui sont ces gens, qu'est-ce que cela va changer quant à la mise en place de notre république?  
-C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas si ils agissent en bien ou en mal. Voilà ce qui, ne change rien, mais joue sur notre république. Répondit Kaydel, tandis que Rey hochait la tête pour approuver.  
-Et en plus, aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, c'est parce que la nouvelle république était trop indifférente à la force et ses partisans que le premier ordre a pu naître si facilement. Continua Zorii. Jusqu'à qu'une petite voix s'élève dans l'obscurité.  
-Bien sûr, c'est la mémoire qui nous permet d'avancer. Et, dans notre cas, si on oublie nos erreurs, il y a de grandes chances qu'on les refasse un jour ou l'autre. C'était la petite voix de Zaraam, qui sans le savoir, avait faite une remarque plutôt perspicace. Rey baissa la tête.  
-Je devrai partir alors, les retrouver. Murmura elle, avant que Poe ne lui réponde avec bien plus d'énergie.  
-NON, surtout pas! Il bougeait vivement ses bras. Si des gens comme ça cherchent les derniers Skywalker, ou la dernière Skywalker et la dernière Palpatine... il hésita, ils avaient encore du mal à s'y faire. Ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien! Il y a quelque chose, parce que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui!» Et il pointa du doigt la jeune Ameryn, qui ne parlait toujours pas.  
Rey ne savait plus, vraiment. Elle commençait à s'agiter. 

Puis, il fallut que Sana pose une simple question:  
«-Mais, pourquoi vous nous mettez nous, adolescents qui n'avons rien connus à ces guerres, Au courant.  
-Ameryn et Jaïna sont sensibles à la force, c'est logique. Répondit son frère.  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais pas toi, ni moi, ni Jess, ni Zaraam. ABRU...»puis Finn et Rose leurs lancèrent un regard noir. Sana fut obligée de se taire.  
Rey regarda à nouveau sa fille, avant de répondre:  
«Parce que je savais de toute manière que les plus concernés d'entre nous auraient terminé par vous le dire. Autant le faire tout de suite.» elle continuait à fixer Ameryn, le message s'adressait clairement à elle. Alors dans une petite bouffée de colère, elle grogna, prit un air indigné et sortit en claquant violemment la petite porte métallique derrière elle, sans la toucher, uniquement grâce à la force. Les plus jeunes se regardèrent tous, plutôt choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis Kei et Jaïna prirent l'initiative de partir la rejoindre. Ils ne souhaitaient pas trop la laisser seule dehors dans cet état de semi-colère.  
Rey elle même se rendit compte qu'elle fut un peu trop dure cette fois.   
Finn mit la cerise sur le gâteau en ajoutant:  
«-Elle tient bien de... mais à nouveau Rey l'interrompit, pendant que Beaumont d'un côté et Rose de l'autre lui faisaient signe de ne surtout pas la faire.  
-FINN! Ne pense surtout pas à finir cette phrase!» le ton de Rey est très dur, elle ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement que Finn est le seul à avoir même dix sept ans après. Sana soupira bruyamment.

À l'extérieur, Ameryn marchait d'un pas énergique, elle était extrêmement en colère. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, l'adolescente se retourna avec vivacité, pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Son visage se radoucit à la vue de ses deux amis.  
La Zabrak lui prît le bras tandis que Kei passa sa main dans son dos.  
«-Ça va? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Oh, oui, j'ai l'habitude. Mais ce soir c'est la remarque de trop.»  
Jaïna fit un geste bref de la tête, il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle oublie ce petit accrochage.  
Alors, curieuse après avoir appris que sa mère avait entendu les murmures par la force de ces drôles d'individus, elle demanda à Ameryn:  
«-Quand vous étiez sur Chandrila, ta mère a bien entendu les pensées que partageaient ces Jedis. Mais toi tu n'as rien vu? La concernée se détendît, et se mit à réfléchir. Il et vrai qu'elle avait pour habitude d'entendre les voix, conversations et autre des gens aux alentours, même ceux qui n'étaient nullement sensibles à la force.  
-Non, je... je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi honnête. À côté d'elle, Kei ne comprenait pas.   
-Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vois? Demanda il, prenant un air innocent.   
La jeune Skywalker leva la tête et répondit du tac au tac.  
-Tout.»

Du côté des adultes (et de Zaraam, Sana et Jess avaient abandonnés), la discussion avait légèrement dérivé sur un aspect plus politique. Se demandant si les jedis étaient une bonne chose pour la république ou non.  
Avant de quitter la salle, Finn stoppa Rey.  
«Tu devrais rester pour le moment.» il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Beaumont, toujours derrière lui vint la rassurer.  
«On va t'aider de toute manière, on enverra des gens à leur recherche. Mais il serait préférable d'y réfléchir encore un peu.» ils avaient raison.

Avant que Rey n'arrive, Ameryn découvrit le petit appartement qui allait leur servir de maison pour quelque temps. Il n'était constitué que de deux pièces, sans compter la salle de bain plus que sommaire. Mais cette nuit, pas question pour elle de rester dormir avec sa mère. Elle lui en voulait bien trop. Il fallait lui trouver un logement provisoire.  
Espérons que le lendemain soit moins chargé en émotions... et en dispute.


	5. Chapitre 5

Trois jours passèrent, les dirigeants de certains systèmes allaient et venaient sur la petite base de Kalabra, sans doute pour passer des accords. En bref, il y avait toujours du monde ici, surtout des grands diplomates. Alors pour les gens comme Rey ou même Poe et Zorii... ça n'était pas quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils continuaient à envoyer des "espions" un peu partout pour en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieux utilisateurs de la force. Il fallait être prudent.  
Mais ces derniers temps, tout le monde semblait exténué, peut-être parce qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'années, la république ne ressemblait toujours à rien... elle n'avait même pas de centre névralgique. En fait, la plupart de la galaxie n'y comprenait rien à rien.  
Et même après avoir passé plusieurs années à éradiquer les derniers partisans du premier ordre, il s'est avéré qu'il en restait tapis dans l'ombre. Là où Jannah était partie vivre, puisque il s'agissait d'un camp de reconditionnement d'anciens stormtroopers.

Ameryn, elle, demeurait en froid avec sa mère. Essayant de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle. De toute manière, la Jedi d'avait plus le temps de l'entraîner. De plus, dès qu'il faisait nuit, elle avait pris pour habitude de partir en quête d'une autre colocataire, qui était bien souvent Jaïna.   
Mais cette nuit elle avait été réquisitionnée pour surveiller les alentours de la base, en effet la planète était constituée de plusieurs continents, et certains d'entre eux abritaient des petits groupes de Nikto ayant immigrés sur les îles. Leur but était de piller les relais et bases de la planète. Et cette nuit, ils n'étaient pas loin.

Alors Ameryn déambulait dans les petites allées de la base. Croisant D-O au passage, puis Klaud qui réparait une des nombreuses lampes qui bordaient le chemin.  
Elle s'arrêta devant un appartement qui faisait l'angle, elle a vu Rose et Moona y entrer avant, ils devaient sans doute habiter ici. Alors, elle escalada l'un des murs de la petite maison préfabriquée, jusqu'à sentir la présence de Kei et Sana, elle avait vu juste. D'ailleurs une grande fenêtre était ouverte. Sans doute la chambre de Kei, autant essayé de s'incruster ici.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle déboula comme une brute dans la petite pièce, ce fut Jess, puis Kei qui apparurent de sous la couette, l'un avait une lampe torche dans la main.  
L'étonnement était maximal, d'un côté comme de l'autre, et la jeune Skywalker eut vite fait de reculer en cachant son visage dans ses mains.  
«Oh mon dieu. Pardon, pardon!» S'exclama elle.  
Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent, avant de prendre un air perdu, comprenant la situation plutôt étrange dans laquelle ils étaient.  
«-Chut! Je dois dormir chez moi normalement. Fit Le jeune Dameron.   
-Et... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Continua Kei, en faisant des gestes incompréhensibles. Ameryn n'y comprenait vraiment rien.  
-Alors, je suis en train d'assister à quoi là?» Demanda elle sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique.

Kei lui fît signe de venir vers eux. Lorsque la jeune fille était assise. Ils retournèrent tous sous les draps où une forte lueur rouge éclairait. Ameryn regarda face à elle, il tenait dans ses mains quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait instantanément: un cristal kyber.  
Elle semblait très surprise, et lui arracha littéralement le petit cristal des mains, avant de l'observer avec la même stupéfaction.  
«-Tu sais ce que c'est? Demanda Jess  
-c'est un cristal Kyber, c'est ce qui donne la teinte et l'énergie a une lame d'un sabre laser. Sans cette chose il ne fonctionne pas. Répondit Ameryn, presque en murmurant. Puis elle continua, en regardant les garçons. Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé? Il n'y en a pas sur cette planète en temps normal.   
-Il était par terre près des montagnes. Ma sœur l'a ramassé et me l'a donné. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre... j'ai remarqué qu'il brillait. Répondit Kei  
-Le rouge c'est la couleur des lames siths non? Continua Jess. Ameryn posa à nouveau le cristal rouge sur le lit, et prit en main son sabre laser à elle tout en répondant à son ami.  
-Pas que, c'est le cristal des utilisateurs du côté obscur en général. Ils prennent cette couleur après qu'ils aient injecté toute leur colère en lui, je suppose que ce cristal appartient à quelqu'un, sinon il serait entièrement transparent.»  
Les garçons n'avaient écoutés qu'à moitié, étant trop obnubilés par le sabre laser qu'avait posé Ameryn devant elle. Il était d'une couleur anthracite et noir à certains endroits et semblait particulièrement neuf. Mais le plus étrange est qu'il possédait deux parties, séparés par une sorte de long ressort.   
Ressort qu'Ameryn ouvrit pour montrer à ses compagnons le Crystal qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était effectivement deux même objets.  
Mais Jess comme Kei ne s'intéressaient plus réellement au cristal rouge, c'est vrai quoi Ameryn avait enfin SON sabre laser.  
«-On peut le voir... allumé enfin... demanda précipitamment Jess.   
-Mmmh, je ne sais pas si sous une couverture c'est réellement une bonne idée... répondit la concernée avec une petite voix. Mais Kei eut vite fait d'enlever la couette.  
-Maintenant tu peux, même si ça fait du bruit, ils ont un sommeil de sarlac dans cette maison.» dit Kei, impatient.

Ameryn observa son sabre quelques secondes, avant d'activer la lame. Elle était une couleur plutôt originale, enfin c'était du bleu, mais un bleu très foncé presque noir alors que les sabres bleus étaient généralement plus clair ou cyan.  
Ses amis, toujours assis en face d'elle, avaient des yeux d'enfants de cinq ans. Puis le jeune pilote observa le bas du sabre.  
«-Il y a une seconde lame?   
-Il y en avait une, de la même couleur. Mais le cristal à l'intérieur a été brisé... cette partie ne fonctionne plus.  
Puis le deuxième garçon pointa l'étrange partie qui liait les deux extrémités.   
-Et à quoi ça sert? Demanda il.  
-C'est une partie souple qui me permet de le faire pivoter dans le sens que je souhaite.»  
Ils étaient toujours aussi étonnés et intrigués. Alors ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment encore. Avant de s'endormir.  
Le lendemain matin c'est Rose qui trouva, étalé sur le lit de son fils, les trois adolescents qui dormaient encore profondément. Elle eut même du mal à reconnaître Jess, caché par la masse de cheveux d'Ameryn.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le petit groupe d'amis avaient eu le droit de sortir dans les plaines, d'après Jaïna qui n'était pas avec eux cette fois, il n'y avais pas de Nikto, c'était une fausse alerte.  
Alors ils déambulaient, tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Zaraam aussi était au abonnés absents, elle devait s'occuper de son grand père.  
Cela faisait un bien fou, ils étaient heureux et libre, comme avant.

Mais pendant leur marche, l'inattendu se produisit. Une horde de Nikto débarquaient sur de petits, mais rapide, speeder. Impossible pour nos jeunes héros de réagir, en quelques secondes, Kei fut ligoté et cloué au sol. Sana prisonnière dans les bras de l'un d'eux.   
Désemparés, Jess attrapa le sabre d'Ameryn, trop occupée à se débattre face à l'une de ces créatures. Malheureusement pour lui, un coup de poing le mis à terre, aux pieds de Sana, elle même tirée vers l'arrière. Son frère aussi criait et se débattait, mais difficile de frapper lorsqu'on nous ligote à un Speeder...  
L'un d'entre eux plaqua Ameryn au sol, violemment. Il avait une petite seringue dans la main, probablement pour l'anesthésier, comme ses congénères venaient de faire avec Sana. Qui avait mordue le bras du Nikto pour s'enfuir.   
Coincée, Ameryn senti une vague d'énergie monter en elle. Puis, ses poignets se refermèrent autour des bras de son agresseur, et elle lâcha un cri si fort et si strident, que Kei ferma les yeux de douleur.  
Le sol se mît à vibrer et le clan de Nikto entier fut propulsé dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol.   
Kei avait entendu les os de ces derniers craquer tant le choc était fort.   
Le seul qui ne s'était pas fait éjecter était celui qui maintenait la dernière Skywalker au sol. Mais son sort était tout aussi morbide, il semblait se contracter douloureusement, et lorsqu'il lâcha Ameryn, cette dernière d'un coup de tête, l'envoya face à elle, contre un Speeder.   
Au même moment, Jess reprit connaissance doucement. Et hurla à son tour, la créature qui venait de s'écraser à côté de lui avait la cage thoracique explosée.   
Kei fut le seul à réussir à se relever, les liens des cordes n'étaient pas assez serrés. Il observa le massacre autour de lui, croisant le regard horrifié de Jess et apercevant sa sœur, à moitié endormie. Il alla doucement vers son amie, en l'appelant doucement.  
«Ame? Ame?»  
Elle ne répondait pas, elle sanglotait, couchée par terre, les mains sur le visage. En s'approchant il l'entendait murmurer:  
«Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée».  
Il n'osait rien répondre, et se contenta de se laissé tomber. Une fois à genou à côté d'elle, il remarqua son visage en sang, pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu se faire frapper.

Sur la piste de décollage de la base républicaine, Poe eut un message d'urgence de la part de son fils. Il alla chercher Rey, Finn, Rose et Chewie.   
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient réellement peur. Surtout Rey, qui appréhendait de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir, elle se doutait bien qu'Ameryn s'était donnée en spectacle, dans le mauvais sens du terme.


	6. Chapitre 6

Ameryn venait de se réveiller dans la baie médicale. Les lumières néons de la salle lui faisaient mal au yeux. Dans sa tête, tout était flou, elle se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé, certes, mais c'est comme si elle l'avait rêvé. Et cette impression persistait, elle était hors de son corps, littéralement. En plus de ça, sa tête faisait mal, elle était sur le point d'exploser sans doute...  
Puis l'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des draps tendus de part et d'autre de son petit lit (qui n'était pas très confortable). Peut-être qu'il y avait l'un de ses amis. Elle ne se souvient même pas d'ailleurs ce qu'il est advenu d'eux.  
Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se mouvoir sur son petit lit, elle sentit qu'elle était attachée... des perfusions et un patch de bacta sur le front, mais aussi de petites sondes fixées sur sa peau. Elles prenaient sa tension et autres, qui s'affichaient sur un petit hologramme à côté d'elle.   
Mais le plus étrange, c'était le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait sans doute personne, Ameryn aurait pu vérifier à travers la force... mais après cet enchaînement d'événements étranges, la jeune fille n'y avait même pas pensé.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle recommençait à récupérer ses sens, et des forces. S'appuyant sur ses bras, Ameryn se redressa petit à petit. Une fois complètement assise, elle appela «il y'a quelqu'un avec moi?», aucune réponse. Impossible pour elle de rester seule ici, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce. Malgré sa tête douloureuse, elle se concentra en fermant les yeux et laissa la force irriguer ses veines, jusqu'à arracher tous ce qui la retenait au lit, incluant la perfusion, mais ça n'était pas plus douloureux que de se faire plaquer au sol par une énorme brute.  
Pour se lever, ce fut plus difficile, elle avait l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds et que le plafond de la petite pièce allait s'effondrer. Mais en s'accrochant à tous ce que la jeune fille pouvait trouver, elle put se faufiler au travers des draps et de la petite pièce, jusqu'à sortir dans une sorte de salon, bien plus spacieux, avec néanmoins quelques équipements médicaux. Et au centre de la pièce trônait un petit canapé circulaire, il y avait Sana qui vomissait, des patch de bacta partout sur le corps et Finn. Ce dernier l'interpella.  
«-Ame! Il se leva, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa fille. Comment t'as fait pour sortir, ça va?»  
Elle le regardait sans rien dire, et alla vers Sana, pour s'asseoir. Finn l'aida à marcher, et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur Ameryn.  
«Tu saignes de nouveau du nez.»  
Par réflexe, cette dernière passa sa main négligemment sur sa narine. Elle en avait sur la main, maintenant.   
Mais ce qui la dérangeait pour le moment, c'était l'état de Sana, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son seau depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.   
Ameryn demanda à Finn, sa question était presque inaudible:  
«-Elle va bien?  
-T'inquiète pas, ça va, c'est l'anesthésiant qu'on lui a injecté. La dose était trop forte.» Il lui souriait, sans doute pour essayé de la réconforter.  
Puis elle posa une seconde question, d'un ton toujours aussi monocorde:  
«-Et les autres? Où sont-ils?  
-Ils sont rentrés, ils avaient juste des petites blessures. Mais ils doivent se reposer maintenant. Tu es la seule à avoir vraiment été prise en charge.»   
Elle ne comprenait pas, Jess et Kei furent aussi frappés, enfin avec les souvenirs étranges qu'elle avait, on pouvait tous remettre en question...

Mais pas le temps de cogiter plus, une médecin entra par le sas, c'était une twi'lek à la peau jaunâtre.   
Elle se stoppa face à Ameryn, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais à la place elle regarda Finn puis Sana et fit demi tour en balbutiant:  
«Je vais prévenir que la patiente est réveillée.»   
Ameryn avait l'impression qu'on avait peur d'elle... depuis toujours, très peu de personnes extérieures aux amis de sa mère venaient lui parler.

Tout alla très vite après ça, les informations enregistrées par les sondes ne montraient rien d'anormal. Pourtant l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé la jeune fille était plutôt inquiétant. D'après Finn elle était à moitié consciente et pleurait, le visage en sang mais sans blessures. Des saignements provenant du nez et des oreilles.  
Mais elle n'avait rien. Le seul conseil qu'elle eut fut de se reposer et de soigner les bleus et griffures qu'elle avait sur le front et les bras.

Rey était revenue la chercher. Elle n'avait pas supporté de voir sa fille comme ça, et même pire! La jedi c'était évanouie tant l'aura de force était pesante, sans oublier les images horribles de ce massacre.  
Toute la soirée, elle prit soin d'Ameryn comme elle le pouvait. La fille restait silencieuse et somnolait, cette expérience l'avait épuisée. Mais Rey voulait savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé exactement. Qui avait tué les Nikto... même si au plus profond de son âme, elle connaissait la réponse.  
Elle mit sa main dans le dos de sa fille, allongée dans son petit lit, recroquevillée sur elle même. Et demanda gentillement:  
«-Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé là-bas. Aucune réponse, alors la mère continua. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas quoi qu'il s'est passé, et même si tu ne veux pas en parler... mais la jeune fille releva la tête, dégageant au passage ses cheveux qui recouvraient une partie de son visage.  
-Je... je sais plus vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Elle secoua sa tête. Mais, c'est comme si la force, dans la peur, m'avait envahie au point d'avoir l'impression de mourir. J'ai juste laissé ma souffrance sortir. Elle commença à pleurer, revivant cet événement. Je sais que je les ai tués, je l'ai senti, mais je ne sais même pas comment, ni pourquoi ça me semble si... douloureux et violent. J'avais plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Et les larmes coulaient. Rey la prit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que cette même petite fille faisait des cauchemars.  
-Je comprends, tu n'as pas fait exprès. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile.» murmura sa mère.  
Elle aussi se souvenait de la fois où, prise dans un tourment incontrôlable, elle avait crû avoir tué Chewie. Même si l'intensité que semblait lui décrire Ameryn n'avait rien à envier à de pauvres éclairs.

Le lendemain Rey et les autres eurent une petite réunion à ce sujet. En effet un acte comme celui-ci avait des effets plus que néfastes pour une république qui se voulait pacifiste.   
Et Rey avait tout avoué, ce que sa fille lui avait racontée. Et pour les personnes présentes, c'était évident qu'Ameryn était dangereuse à cause de sa généalogie. Être la descendante de l'héritage de Palpatine et du suprême leader Kylo ren, ça ne pouvait que mal se passer. Parce que bien entendu, dans la pensée des ex-résistants, il n'y avait pas de Ben solo... juste un monstre sous un masque.  
Rey s'était battue une fois encore contre ce préjugé, comme elle le faisait depuis plus de seize ans maintenant. La jedi voulait protéger sa fille, rien de plus, pour ne pas l'enfoncer dans des ténèbres inexistants. C'est d'ailleurs en parti à cause de cela qu'elle avait décidé de former sa fille ailleurs qu'avec cette république naissante, ne cessant jamais d'analyser les moindres mots et gestes de la petite Ameryn.

Il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant que la jeune fille ne sorte à nouveau. Et, fort malheureusement, avoir sauvé ses amis n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa réputation auprès des diplomates et pilotes de la base. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de partir dans les montagnes avec Jaïna et Zaraam, les autres n'avaient juste pas l'envie de ressortir pour le moment. Dans le cas de Kei, il trouvait son bleu sous l'œil beaucoup trop horrible.   
Quand elle y pensa, elle se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir eu des soins aussi poussés... quand elle voit l'état de ses compagnons.   
En sillonnant les allées, elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens l'observait sans arrêt, et au travers de la force la Skywalker entendait de lourds bourdonnements, certains parlait d'elle c'est évident, mais elle préférait ne pas écouter. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne voulait pas ou du moins ne voulait plus savoir.  
Sur son chemin elle croisa C3PO, content de la voir et tant mieux. C'est l'un des seuls.  
«-Bonjours mademoiselle Ameryn! dit il de la manière la plus poli possible.  
-Salut. Elle lui sourit légèrement.  
-Oh, vos blessures sont presque guéris.   
Elle regarda ses bras, il ne restait que des petites marques superficielles.  
-Oui...»  
Le Droïde reparti, faisant de petits mouvements de bras, sans rien dire.  
Ameryn l'appréciait beaucoup, parce qu'il ne portait pas de jugements peut-être. Les discussions qu'elle avait avec lui étaient courtes, simple et sans trop d'implications émotionnelles.

Une fois dans les montagnes, entourée de petits ruisseaux, elle se sentait apaisée ici.  
Pour une fois depuis des jours, personne ne parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ça aussi, c'était agréable. Jaïna et Zaraam n'étaient pas impliquées dans l'histoire, et ne souhaitaient pas l'être. Les deux jeunes femmes se montraient distantes, on ne sait jamais jusqu'où un événement peut être modifié. La seule version qu'elles ont eu fut celle de Poe, qui était allé les chercher après le message de Jess. Cela suffisait amplement.  
Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de s'assoir au bord d'un petit ruisseau pour faire une pause. La Zabrak, pour réveiller Ameryn qui restait plongée dans ses pensées (et elle devinait facilement à quoi elle pensait), l'éclaboussa avec l'eau froide du ruisseau.  
«-T'endors pas aussi vite.»Dit-elle d'un air espiègle.  
La concernée ne répondit pas mais ria doucement. Zaraam, assise sur un rocher derrière, elle, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait vu, hier en rendant visite à Sana et son frère. Elle interpela les deux autres, qui s'amusaient avec l'eau:  
«-Hey, vous savez comment Moona a pu trouver un cristal kyber ici? La réponse de Jaïna fut immédiate.  
-Ah il te l'a enfin montré!   
La jeune métisse hocha la tête. Puis elle reprit:  
-Parce que je pense avoir compris.» S'exclama elle. Les deux autres s'approchèrent intriguées. Attendant qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle fut:  
«-Ta mère nous a parlé d'utilisateurs de la force qui se cachaient et vous cherchaient. Elle attendit quelques instants, Ameryn hocha vivement la tête. Bien, et si ils étaient venus ici, exprès. Je veux dire, ils n'oseraient sans doute pas s'attaquer à vous comme ça...Déjà fait. Alors si on y réfléchis bien, ils cherchent à vous attirer à eux.»  
Elle semblait convaincue de sa théorie, contrairement aux deux amies face à elle. Jaïna et Ameryn se regardaient, perplexe. Et Zaraam pendant ce temps, attendait une réponse de leur part. Jaïna inspira:  
«-Ça parait un peu... tiré par les cheveux. Zaraam semblait se contrarier.  
-Pas totalement. Fit Ameryn, en se retournant face au décor. Peut-être qu'ils ne nous cherchent pas réellement.  
-Ils vous attendent? Coupa Zaraam.  
-Oui, se sont sans doutes des personnes chargées de nous espionner. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers les filles, croisant le regard toujours aussi perdu de la Zabrak.  
-Mais alors pourquoi ils se murmurent qu'ils vous cherchent... enfin, ça ne veut rien dire.   
-Parce qu'ils nous sentent à travers la force, lorsqu'ils nous cherchent... c'est parce que notre empreinte à travers elle a disparue.» Continua la Skywalker.  
Zaraam rigola, ce que ne comprenait pas Jaïna, elle n'avait rien dit.  
«-Il y a quoi de drôle? Demanda elle, légèrement désemparée.  
-Tu sais un mot peut avoir plusieurs contexte. C'est bête mais... mais oui.»Elle s'arrêta, voyant que personne ne comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Zaraam était très intelligente, cela rendait son raisonnement parfois... imperceptible.  
Cette situation fit ricaner Jaïna à son tour. Mais Ameryn, avança et sembla se réveiller tout à coup. Et l'air déterminée, elle s'exclama:  
«Il faut qu'on aille voir Kei et Sana. Si ils ont un objet qui appartient à ces gens... je peux les retrouver.»   
Il leur fallut peu de temps pour s'en aller précipitamment, l'idée d'Ameryn valait vraiment le coup d'être essayée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Il y avait, proche de la rivière asséchée, une petite cabane faite de morceaux de vaisseaux. Elle avait été construite par Moona, Blake et Bettam qui était le jeune fils de Kaydel et Beaumont Kin. Tous les trois, étaient les plus jeunes habitants de la base et avaient construit cette cabane pour pouvoir s'isoler et... échapper à leurs parents.   
Mais il y avait aussi une autre règle: pas de grands frères et grandes sœurs ici, ni de parents d'ailleurs.   
Ce soir, alors que les trois jeunes se racontaient toutes sortes d'aventures, Jaïna ouvrit la porte en furie. Debout et dominant les enfants, elle croisa les bras et prit un air sévère. Eux, cependant, ne semblaient pas comprendre. Puis jaïna brisa le silence, avec un ton des plus autoritaires:  
«Les enfants, vos parents demandent à ce que vous rentriez, il est tard.»  
Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas dans son discours, c'est qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ici jusqu'au crépuscule... or il faisait encore totalement jour, de plus BB8 était avec eux pour ne pas que les jeunes abusent de leur temps de sortie.  
Les trois amis se regardèrent, perdus. BB8 dans tout ça, restait silencieux, tournant sa petite tête vers la Zabrak puis Blake.   
Enfin, Moona, qui avait beaucoup de caractère se releva avec fureur et s'exclama:  
«-Sauf qu'il fait encore jour et que tu n'es pas notre mère! Jaïna lui répondit aussitôt.  
-Et si c'est elle qui m'envoie? Tu lui désobéiras quand même si tu restes ici.»  
Le visage de la jeune fille se durcit, elle était visiblement très contrariée...  
«On devrait l'écouter, imagine si on rentre trop tard...» fit naïvement Bettam, se rapprochant de la petite effrontée, qui ne bougeait pas. Et avant que Jaïna ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, c'est Blake le frère de Jess qui entra en scène:  
«-Je paris que mon frère et les autres sont avec toi. Il pointa l'arrière de la cabane du doigt. Juste dans le creux là bas.  
Sa comparse croisa les bras et s'avança vers la Zabrak.   
-De toute façon on ne bougera pas.» Dit elle, convaincue.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'intense argumentation, rien ne faisait avancer les choses. Moona et Blake restaient debout face à la jeune femme et Bettam avait recommencé à construire son petit lance pierre. BB8 demeurait silencieux, les petits n'avaient pas tort.  
Mais alors que Jaïna voulut rajouter quelque chose, d'un peu moins sympathique, Ameryn apparut à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés:  
«Vous allez quitter cet endroit, et rentrer à la base.» dit elle, calme et autoritaire.  
Les trois petits s'alignèrent face à elle, et répondirent tous ensemble:  
«Nous allons quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la base.» et, comme prévu, ils s'en allèrent en silence. Cette fois ci BB8 émit une multitude de sifflements contrariés, pendant que le reste du groupe entraient dans la petite cabane.   
Jess répondit au Droïde en lui tapant gentillement sur la tête:  
«Désolé, pas de fairplay bouboule.»  
Jaïna regardait Ameryn avec de grands yeux et la mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher. Puis elle râla:  
«-On avait dit pas de ça avec eux, c'est franchement pas sympa!  
-C'était l'idée à Sana, moi aussi je ne voulais pas. Répondit franchement Kei qui rentrait dans la pièce.   
-Et toi tu ne l'a jamais fait peut-être?» Demanda ironiquement Ameryn. Son amie ne répondit rien, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà fait sur ses parents par exemple... pour qu'elles rangent sa chambre à sa place.

Et quand les trois autres arrivèrent au près de leurs parents, qui parlaient entre eux, il y eut un moment de flottement ou plus personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait. Tous les trois étaient là, immobile, ne comprenant plus d'où ils venaient ni pourquoi ils étaient venus chez les adultes.   
Et les adultes, parlons-en, ils étaient tous aussi confus. D'habitude ces trois là tueraient pour les voir le moins possible, pour sortir.   
Puis BB8 arriva en bipant inlassablement. Il disait que les plus âgés leur avaient demandé de partir. Zorii s'agenouilla face au petit Droïde, lui demandant depuis quand ils avaient le droit de venir là-bas.  
À la place c'est Bettam qui répondit:  
«Ameryn nous a demandée de partir et de venir ici.»   
Zorii se releva, intriguée. Larma, Kaydel, Finn et Rose, se regardèrent tous, sans dire le moindre mot. Pourquoi Ameryn? Et surtout, pourquoi l'ont-ils écoutée? De plus, ils étaient habitués à ce qu elle ne parle pas ou peu... du moins elle ne donnait jamais d'ordres et se laissait plutôt faire.   
Moona et Blake s'exclamèrent, l'air ahuri:  
«LA FORCE.»   
Ça ne semblait pas les déranger sur le moment, ils paraissaient même fière d'avoir pu assister à son utilisation. Cette énergie si mystique était une bonne matière à rêver pour des jeunes de leur âge.  
Les adultes, eux, ne riaient pas du tout. Finn, plutôt inquiet, regarda Rose et en s'en allant dit:  
«-Je vais voir Rey, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Kaydel se pinça les lèvres.  
-Pourquoi, ça te dérange en quoi. Elle est jeune, c'est tout. Dit elle, et Rose poursuivit:  
-Ne te met pas Rey à dos. Pas pour une petite bêtise.»  
Finn n'écoutait plus, il était persuadé que l'espiègle petite fille qu'il avait connu était en train de sombrer.

Dans la petite cabane au même moment, le groupe d'adolescents s'affairait à recouvrir les rares entrées de lumières avec des tas d'objets ou des draps. Il ne fallait plus de lumière sinon Ameryn serait incapable de rechercher le propriétaire du cristal.   
Cette épave était un endroit parfait: pas de bruit, peu de lumière, isolé. Aussi, la jeune fille, était assise au centre de la pièce, en tailleur. Elle inspirait profondément, un peu tendue compte tenu de l'expérience qu'elle allait mener.   
Et lorsque Zaraam ferma la porte, les plongeant définitivement dans le noir, Kei ne perdit pas de temps et sortit le cristal kyber de son petit sac. L'intense lumière rouge irradiait la cabane.   
Ils observèrent tous, sans un bruit, le petit minéral qui brillait.  
Puis il le posa face à Ameryn, toujours assise. Dans ce silence de cathédrale, elle dit une dernière fois:  
«Surtout ne bougez pas et ne faites pas de bruit. Elle hésita. Et... si j'agis étrangement... vous me réveillez!»  
Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête, confiants et impatients. Seul Jaïna lors d'un entraînement lorsqu'elles étaient plus petites l'avait vu faire une chose pareil, elle savait que ça allait être... impressionnant.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et prit le cristal rouge en main. Sa respiration était lente, mais profonde. Ses amis la fixaient, attendant impatiemment la suite.   
Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit ses yeux, et surprise. On ne voyait quasiment plus ses pupilles, tant elles étaient levées vers le haut. Jess regarda Jaïna, paniqué. Cette dernière le rassura, c'était apparemment normal... mais effrayant.  
Dans la tête de la jeune Skywalker, tout était devenu complexe, elle ne voyait plus rien hormis les créatures vivantes autour d'elle dont ses amis. Pour elle s'amusa à se déplacer, dans ce qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'entre deux monde.   
Sa tête bourdonnait, et sa force mentale était mise à rude épreuve.   
À chaque mouvement de paupières, chaque battement de cils pour les autres correspondait à un groupe d'entités qu'Ameryn éliminait de sa vision, suivant l'aura de force que lui indiquait le cristal kyber.  
Mais plus la durée de l'expérience s'allongeait, plus Ameryn respirait fort et semblait luter contre elle même. Ses amis souhaitaient que ça s'arrête, elle avait l'air de souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Zaraam avait même arrêté de regarder.  
Pourtant, la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas, elle lutait intérieurement et cela devenait douloureux. Elle entendait de nouveau cet espèce de vrombissement, le même qu'elle avait entendu avant de tuer les niktos. Elle touchait au but, il ne restait qu'un petit groupe de personnes dans son champ de vision. Puis son poing se serra autour du cristal rouge.  
Elle ne voyait soudainement plus rien, à part une seule personne. C'était une jeune fille, extrêmement pâle, habillée de noir et de marron et avait une partie du visage cachée sans oublier la grande capuche qui cachait ses cheveux.   
Ameryn n'avait plus qu'à l'approcher, mais l'effort était considérable, elle était épuisée!  
Du point de vue des autres, elle était au bord de l'agonie, les morceaux de vaisseaux qui servaient de murs tremblaient sous la pression qui émanait de l'esprit de la jeune jedi.   
Ameryn avait néanmoins réussi à approcher la mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle tendit la main et la toucha. Une multitude d'images passèrent, comme si elle traversait la galaxie en l'espace de quelques secondes! Et enfin, la jeune fille vit la planète sur laquelle l'autre se trouvait, elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle connaissait, mais le chemin pour y parvenir était clair dans sa tête. Elle stoppa sa souffrance, ses yeux se rouvrirent, ses amis arrêtèrent de respirer, ils attendaient sa réponse.  
Essoufflée, elle s'exclama enfin:  
«Je les ai retrouvés.»  
Son nez recommençait à saigner, et elle s'effondra à nouveau.   
Les autres étaient pétrifiés, la seule qui eut l'initiative d'aller vers Ameryn fut Jaïna.   
L'ambiance était définitivement étrange et effrayante.

Le petit groupe ne savait pas qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, la tension était montée encore une fois, entre Rey et Finn.


	8. Chapitre 8

Finn suivait Rey, d'un pas déterminé, elle ne pourra pas éviter la conversation cette fois.  
Cette dernière était... très énervée, par forcément contre sa fille, mais contre elle même et contre les autres aussi. Pendant sa marche effrénée vers la place principale de la base, son ami lui fit une remarque qui la força a s'arrêter, prise Dans une colère noire. Elle se retourna vers Finn:  
«-Écoute, je n'ai pas à recevoir des leçons de ta part, elle va très bien et elle n'est pas en train de sombrer dans le côté obscur! Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Rey n'avait visiblement pas terminée, elle poursuivit avec la même rage dans sa voix. Ton sang ne fait pas de toi une bonne ou une mauvaise personne! Arrêtez juste d'analyser ses moindres gestes, c'est une enfant, MERDE. Puis elle se retourna, avança de quelques pas avant d'ajouter: Une dernière chose. Quand je vois votre comportement, je me dis que même Kylo ren valait mieux que vous.»  
Puis elle disparût dans les petites ruelles de la base, laissant Finn debout et perdu ici. Il avait toujours la bouche ouverte.   
L'ex stormtrooper n'a jamais souhaité un entretien si virulent, à la base il était venu pour... pour quoi déjà... il réalisa que son amie avait raison. Il avait peur d'Ameryn parce qu'elle était puissante, il voulait parler à Rey parce qu'il avait peur que cette puissance était anormale, pas parce qu'elle avait fait une "bêtise", Finn était presque sûr en plus qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de Sana... connaissant sa fille.   
Après coup, il avait honte. Ni Rey, ni Ameryn de méritaient que l'on soit si méfiant envers elles.

Rey était allée s'asseoir sur une petite colline non loin de la base, elle voulait se calmer loin du brouhaha constant. Assise en tailleur, s'appuyant sur ses bras, une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des hommes qu'avaient envoyés Beaumont et Larma. Cette réflexion ne fit que passer, elle fut très vite remplacée par la voix de Finn, presque effrayé. Elle pensait qu'après plus de cinq ans loin d'eux et loin de tout ça ils allaient voir Ameryn comme une personne lambda et inintéressante. Visiblement non, ils ne s'y feront jamais.  
La jedi s'étendit de tout son long sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Une multitude de souvenirs défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante... d'autres semblaient se jouer devant ses yeux, lentement, tel un spectacle vivant.   
Elle se revoyait face à la très petite Ameryn qui rampait vers Chewbacca pour être portée ou face à un bébé exténué qui dormait enfin après des heures et des heures de pleurs. Puis le temps recula encore un peu... l'atmosphère était plus froide, elle voyait les visages de Finn et Poe, dénués de toutes émotions, Rey se souvenait très bien de ce jour... c'était lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte, juste après la mort de Ben. Cette dernière passa aussi, mais Rey préféra faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé... tout comme le reste, lui en vouloir alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait lui brisait le cœur. Au lieu de vouloir le tuer elle aurait pu profiter de sa présence... VIVANT!   
Et avant ça, il y avait eu cette journée, où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut le jour le plus étrange de sa vie, un jour rempli de joie et de tristesse en même temps. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, pas avec lui. La dernière image qu'elle vue fut celle de Ben, debout face à elle, son regard ancré dans ses yeux, rongé pas la peur et tendant vers l'espoir et ses mains qui avaient subitement attrapées les siennes.

«Maman!»  
Rey sortit de sa rêverie, et se redressa pour faire face à la jeune fille debout devant elle.  
La Jedi se releva à son tour, un peu étourdie.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda elle.  
-Rien, je suis rentrée et il n'y avait personne, Finn m'a dit que je te trouverais là. Répondit Ameryn, d'un ton neutre. Rey était surprise qu'elle vienne la chercher... d'habitude elle préférait être seule.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas. S'inquiéta la mère.  
-Non ça va, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi.» la réponse de sa fille était plus douce, presque hésitante.  
Elles se mirent en marche, Ameryn devant et Rey derrière, ce qui lui laissait le temps de regarder sa fille. Par habitude de la voir chaque jour, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa petite fille avait grandie et gagnée en maturité. Et physiquement, c'était la même chose... Ameryn faisait déjà la même taille que Rey, quoique à peine moins, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup.

Une fois arrivées dans leur petit appartement, il n'y eut pas vraiment de conversations. Mais le silence quasi permanent ne gênait pas la petite famille, il était agréable et rassurant.   
Ameryn s'en alla dans leur petite salle de bain, elle voulait rester avec sa mère ce soir, les expériences comme celle qu'elle avait menée juste avant la rendaient anxieuse au possible. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, nettoyant le sang sec sous sa narine. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi son nez saignait lorsque l'effort psychique devenait très intense, c'était peut-être trop? Et si c'était dangereux? Ameryn alla se coucher, laissant ses questions de côté... sauf une! D'où venait le sweat noir avec lequel elle dormait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Enfin d'où il venait, pour elle, elle l'avait trouvé dans un tiroir du faucon millenium. La vrai question serait plutôt de savoir à qui il appartenait, à sa mère? Elle s'endormit.  
Et Rey vint à ses côtés, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et observa la jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il faudrait les couper tient! Quand elle dort on distingue à peine son visage. Puis sa pensée divagua à nouveau, la ramenant loin, très loin de la réalité. Les phrases que Finn lui avait dites résonnaient en elle. Ameryn était elle vraiment attirée vers le côté obscur sans le savoir? En y réfléchissant bien, Rey en conclût que non. En réalité elle ne tendait ni vers l'obscurité, ni vers la lumière. La force dont Ameryn faisait usage était bien moins maîtrisée, bien plus brutale et primaire. Lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, elle jouait avec la force la plus pure qu'il soit, jusqu'alors transformée pour convenir à des valeurs telles que celles des Jedis ou des Siths.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Rey finit par s'endormir aussi.

Le lendemain, l'histoire commençait enfin à avancer. Larma avait des nouvelles de leurs espions. Des personnes similaires aux portraits qu'avait dressé Rey ont été aperçus sur Takodana.   
Durant cette réunion plus que mal improvisée, Ameryn restait en retrait, rien de ce qu'ils racontaient ne correspondait à sa vision. Pourtant ce qu'elle voit n'est pas une illusion, c'est une réalité, une sorte de voyage entre plusieurs états lui permettant d'apercevoir le temps d'un instant, l'univers entier.  
Elle s'efforçait depuis le début de la matinée de l'expliquer aux adultes, mais rien à faire, ils ne comprenaient rien à rien.  
Quand ils étaient seuls à déambuler dans les rues de la base en direction de la cafétéria, Kei arrêta Ameryn. Sur son visage on lisait en grand et lumineux "j'ai eu l'idée du siècle". Elle croisa les bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant d'entendre son idée.  
«-Tu sais, ils ne nous croiront jamais! Avec Jess on a eu une petite idée. Elle continua à le fixer, pendant que le jeune homme hésitait. C'est un peu dingue par contre.  
-Oui, mais vas-y! Termines.  
-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait partir? En mission top secrète.»  
Il était sérieux. Ameryn esquissa un large sourire, l'idée était plus qu'aguicheuse. Mais elle était toute aussi interdite, mon dieu les parents vont être fou.  
Kei la regardait, la tête penchée en attente d'une réponse. Lui aussi savait que, en plus d'être difficile, c'était un coup à se faire renier de sa famille.  
Ameryn avança vers lui, sûre d'elle.  
«Je suis partante.»  
Son acolyte eut du mal à cacher son bonheur, il fit demi tour et empoigna le bras d'Ameryn, confuse et regrettant déjà son choix quelque part.  
«Allons prévenir les autres.» s'exclama il.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess s'assit en tailleur face aux autres, après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre.  
«Alors, c'est quoi le plan?» demanda il, l'air pressé.  
Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez lui en urgence ce soir, il n'y avait personne, son père était parti piloter et sa mère était avec Kaydel. Ils pouvaient donc discuter librement de leur grande envie (enfin celle de Kei, Jess et Ameryn pour le moment) de partir résoudre cette affaire de Jedis seuls.  
Encore fallait-il un plan... et convaincre les filles.

«-Donc, débuta Zaraam les bras croisés. Vous voulez faire quoi exactement?  
Ameryn prit directement la parole, elle n'a jamais semblé aussi sûre d'elle.  
-On s'en va chercher ces gens, seuls. Et pour cela on a besoin d'un plan pour réussir à s'en aller sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.»  
Kei et Jess à côté d'elle ne répondirent pas, ils se contentaient d'acquiescer bêtement.  
Les filles en face ne comprenaient vraiment pas leur démarche, enfin les filles... surtout Jaïna et Zaraam, Sana fixa Ameryn:  
«C'est une invitation à l'aventure? Son frère hocha vivement de la tête. Alors je suis partante!» s'exclama elle.  
Elle laissait les deux autres sans voix, la jeune cathars se demanda même si il restait quelqu'un de rationnel sur cette planète.

La Zabrak commença à tourner en rond, elle ne les comprenait pas, vraiment pas. Zaraam, qui partageait son avis, essaya de résonner les autres:  
«-Mais vous perdez complètement la tête! On ne va pas partir soudainement, surtout à votre âge, sans connaissances avec comme seules indications des "visions"? S'écria elle  
-Oui et bien les visions ont toujours une part de vérité! Répondit Sana, désormais déterminée à partir avec eux. Zaraam grogna  
-Ah oui, donc c'est vraiment le seul argument qui vous pousse à vous mettre en danger? Vous ne connaissez rien de cette galaxie, vous ne savez pas vous défendre et vous avez un seul pilote... mais pas de vaisseau.  
Cette fois ci c'est Ameryn qui répondit, d'un ton anormalement calme et froid.  
-Moi je peux vous défendre, et on peut partir avec le faucon. Jaïna se retourna et revint vers eux, presque choquée par cette idée.  
-Et puis c'est bon, ça va pas être long. On s'en va, ou trouve ces gens sans les approcher, on rentre... et on aura raison.»Reprit Kei.  
Zaraam et Jaïna se regardèrent, il fallait absolument les en empêcher. Cette idée résultait de la folie pure. Bien que pour la jeune utilisatrice de la force, Ameryn avait raison et savait réellement où ils étaient. Elle ne compte plus les fois où la jeune Skywalker retrouvait des objets, personnes, ou créatures qui disparaissaient dans les bois de Chandrila... en y mettant beaucoup moins de force.  
Néanmoins, partir comme ça n'était pas envisageable, désespérée la jeune femme fit:  
«-Je ne doute pas qu'Ame ai raison... ceci provoqua un petit hoquet de surprise de la part de la Cathar à côté d'elle. Mais imaginez vous les conséquences que ça va avoir sur vous et sur vos parents.»  
Elle avait heurté un point sensible on dirait, surtout celui d'Ameryn, qui ne supportait pas de décevoir sa mère. En effet, Rey avait une peur maladive de perdre sa fille, pour des raisons que cette dernière ignorait et... ne voulait pas savoir d'ailleurs.  
Mais malgré cet intense débat, rien ne semblait avancer, et sans faire exprès le petit groupe commença à parler de plus en plus fort.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que les murs avaient des oreilles... c'est à dire que de l'autre côté de la porte, se trouvaient Blake, Moona et Bettam. Ils espionnaient souvent leurs aînés, surtout quand Ameryn était avec, il se passait bien plus de choses! Pour eux, la jeune fille était source de légendes et de mystères, et d'après leurs parents, une fille qui avait un père très célèbre dans la galaxie... mais par contre, interdiction d'en savoir plus sur ce point.  
La vérité étant que ni Rose, ni Zorii, ni Kaydel ne voulaient nuire à l'image de la fille de Rey et Ben.

«-Ils veulent partir loin des parents?»Fit Blake, l'oreille collée à la porte.  
Les deux autres, penchés derrière lui ne répondirent rien mis à part un «Chut!» des moins silencieux.  
Les trois cadets se penchèrent à nouveau vers la porte, sondant le moindre petit morceau de conversation.  
Mais ça n'était pas très intéressant au final. Moona abandonna la première, son argument était plutôt pertinent:  
«-De toute façon ça fait depuis dix ans qu'ils parlent de partir d'ici, c'est plus la première fois qu'on entend ça.  
Le petit, mais néanmoins très intelligent, Bettam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
-M'enfin, Zaraam et Jaïna semblent inquiètes... nan?  
-Pas plus que d'habitude, viens on va à la cabane, au moins il y a des choses à faire...» dit Blake, légèrement dégoûté de n'avoir rien appris de croustillant.  
Bettam haussa les épaules et s'en alla avec ses amis.  
Seulement, au moment où ils étaient partis. Jaïna, quelque peu forcée et désespérée dit à voix basse:  
«Alors si vous partez vraiment, je préfère venir avec vous, jamais je ne vous laisserais disparaître comme ça.»  
Il n'y avait pas de description appropriée à ce virement de situation, Sana, Kei, Jess et Ameryn s'étaient jetés dans ses bras, pendant que Zaraam était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Alors enfin, ils pouvaient mettre un plan en place! Sans Zaraam qui, légèrement dégoûtée mais dans l'incapacité de les trahir, était rentrée chez elle au près de son grand père.

Et c'est la nuit même qu'ils mirent leur plan à exécution, l'aventure allait commencer.  
Ils avaient rendez-vous dans les souterrains de la base, qui ne servaient plus de toute manière, au beau milieu de la nuit. Les premiers à arriver furent Sana et son frère, qui étaient un peu perfectionniste sur les bords et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'ils soient rejoints par Jess et Jaïna. Seulement, après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, Ameryn manquait à l'appel... et le temps pressait.  
«Il faut qu'on commence sans elle! Ça va tous nous mettre en retard sinon!» fit Sana, stressée et super excitée à l'idée de se lancer dans une telle aventure.  
Les autres hésitèrent quelques instants, et sans un bruit ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors le petit groupe se mit en marche vers une imposante place qui entreposait des vaisseaux et une large piste de décollage. Leur plan était simple et bref: trouver le premier vaisseau suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir et partir directement en vitesse lumière pour ne pas pouvoir être traqué... il devait sans doute exister un moyen bien plus discret, mais ça ne devait pas être suffisamment extrême pour nos jeunes héros.

Tous marchaient d'un pas plus qu'énergique, suivant les indications sur les murs, vers une sortie proche de leur objectif.  
Décidément, ce sous sol était un vrai labyrinthe...  
Et lorsque Kei trouva une potentielle sortie, ce fut le soulagement général. Enfin! Mais la joie ne dura pas très longtemps, les jeunes avaient oubliés un détail: des lumières détectant les mouvements étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la grande piste centrale où la petite trappe menait. Cela alerterai les personnes qui dormaient dans les appartements environnants. En sortant leurs têtes, une petite lumière se déclencha.  
«-Bravo les génies! dit Sana. Qui sans surprise eut une réponse directe de son frère  
-Dit-elle alors qu'elle se croit capable de faire décoller un vaisseau.» il sous entendait le fait qu'elle n'était en réalité même pas capable de tourner avec un speeder... donc un vaisseau.  
Mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien, sa sœur appuya sur sa tête pour le faire taire et disparaître de son champ de vision par la même occasion. Comportement qui agaça Jaïna, elle intervînt:  
«Chut! Vous pourrez vous entre-tuer après si vous voulez.»  
Pendant ce temps, Jess demeurait concentré sur la tâche, et semblait réfléchir en quête d'une solution alternative.

Mais, soudainement, les petites lumières s'allumèrent brusquement avant de se désactiver. Tout ça en l'espace d'une seconde.  
Pour nos jeunes aventuriers, c'était la confusion totale. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, sans comprendre. Quelqu'un avait fait disjoncter le système d'éclairage...  
Jaïna sortie et avança sur la place goudronnée. Il n'y avait effectivement plus de lumière, alors elle appela doucement ses camarades qui n'osaient pas trop, de peur que ce petit miracle ne soit qu'un vaste piège.  
Une fois dehors, ce fut une autre surprise qui les attendait. Un vaisseau démarra, éblouissant d'une large lumière bleutée la totalité du groupe. Kei et Jess cachaient leurs visages... «Drama Queen» pensa Sana.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour voir qu'il s'agissait du faucon millenium. D'ailleurs une jeune fille en sorti, c'était Ameryn.  
L'étonnement était arrivé à son apothéose, Sana s'écria:  
«Mais? Tu étais où.»  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle haussa légèrement les épaules à la façon d'une drôle de révérence.  
«-Quel sens du spectacle... fit ironiquement Jess.  
-C'est familial. Répondit Ameryn, enthousiaste et pleine d'énergie. Puis elle poursuivit. Sur ce, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille non? La base commence à s'agiter.» elle le sentait.  
Puis l'adolescente tourna la tête, voyant Zaraam courir vers eux. La cathars enlaça de toutes ses forces ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec eux, et il n'était pas nécessaire de leur expliquer pourquoi. C'était impossible et inconcevable pour elle de laisser son grand père seul.  
«Faites attention! Et revenez sans bras cassés.» dit elle, les yeux embrumés. C'était une étrange sensation tout de même... mêlant remords, hâte et mélancolie.  
Mais plus le temps de regretter, un groupe de soldats accouraient vers eux. Zaraam leur sourit une dernière fois et disparu dans l'obscurité, pendant que les autres grimpèrent à bord du vaisseau.  
Chacun a son poste. Jess et Kei coururent vers le poste de pilotage, il fallait qu'ils partent directement en vitesse lumière. Alors les filles à l'arrière s'attachèrent comme elles le pouvaient.  
«Au fait comment tu as fait pour les lumières... le vaisseau...?» demanda Sana la voix saturée par cette montée d'adrénaline.  
Ameryn n'avait pas vraiment le temps de répondre. Mais s'efforça tout de même à rendre cette situation plus claire:  
«Votre plan était vraiment pourri, j'ai pris les choses en main... elle s'interrompit deux secondes et Zaraam a fait sauter le disjoncteur.»  
Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre Jess cria, légèrement dépassé par le nombre incalculable de choses à faire.  
«-Bon alors ça va... mais il fut interrompu assez sèchement par la Zabrak.  
-Oui oui ça bouge! On sait  
-Décolle maintenant!» Reprît Sana, agacée et impatiente.  
Kei regarda son ami, légèrement paniqué avant que ce dernier lança le vaisseau de plein feu, En hurlant, ne comprenant et ne maîtrisant absolument pas la situation.  
Une énorme secousse fit trembler le faucon millenium et arracha un cri à Kei, au bord de la crise de panique.  
Les filles à l'arrière s'étaient collés les unes contre les autres, n'étant pas plus courageuses que leurs acolytes. Espérons qu'ils gagneront du courage, puisqu'ils allaient en avoir besoin.

Derrière eux, la poussée d'énergie avait violemment projeté les soldats dans les airs.  
Sur la base de Kalabra, c'était l'anarchie. Rien de tout ça n'était prévu...  
Les parents de nos jeunes héros (et désormais fugueurs), couraient à toute allure vers la place d'où ils étaient partis, comprenant que la situation avait à nouveau dégénérée... plus que d'habitude.  
Rey ressentît un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps: l'abandon.

Pendant ce temps, le faucon millenium était déjà bien loin de la planète. Et la première réaction de nos jeunes fut prononcée en même temps, tel une pensée commune que l'on ne pouvait pas garder pour soi.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait.»  
L'aventure avait définitivement débutée.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe était assis autour de la table de Dejarik. Ils étaient tous incroyablement silencieux, regrettant de plus en plus leur idée de partir comme ça, comme des traîtres. Une chose était sûre, lorsqu'ils reviendront ils auront sans doute la plus belle sanction de leur vie en plus d'avoir perdu la confiance de leurs parents.   
Mais celle qui avait plus mauvaise mine c'était Ameryn qui, même a des années lumières de Kalabra, ressentait la détresse et la tristesse de sa mère. Car pour pouvoir mener leur mission à bien, et ne pas se faire rattraper par leurs parents, elle devait se fermer à la force... chose que la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu à faire.   
Alors elle croisait les bras et serrait très fort le vieux sweat noir qu'elle avait amené avec elle, et que cette dernière portait pour avoir moins froid.  
«-Tout compte fait... c'était vraiment une bonne idée?» Balbutia la petite voix de Kei, qui avait perdu toute son assurance.  
Jaïna leva les yeux, ils étaient incroyables et vraiment pas courageux. Mais maintenant, son départ avait pris tout son sens! Elle allait devoir les soutenir jusqu'au bout. Et comme bonne maman de substitution elle dit:  
«Si! Vous avez voulu, vous y avez cru, donc on ira jusqu'au bout. Il faut assumer maintenant. La Zabrak n'eut aucune réponse, elle était juste fixée pas des petits yeux inquiets. On réussira. Tous ensemble.» elle tendit ses deux mains et prit celles de ses voisins: Ameryn et Jess, qui firent de même avec Sana et son frère, pour former un petit cercle. Ils se sourirent, la confiance regagnant peu à peu leurs esprits. Ameryn répondit enfin à Jaïna, l'air plus déterminée que jamais:  
«-Tous ensemble.»  
Puis Jess fit de même en répondant quant à lui:  
«-Tous ensemble. Et on deviendra des héros!  
-Comme nos parents.» Termina Sana et regardant son frère, puis la jeune Ameryn avec un large sourire.  
Cette reprise de confiance faisait du bien, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il fallait retrouver les mystérieuses personnes qu'avait localisé Ameryn. Or cela ne ressemblait à aucune planète connue, c'était donc le chemin tracé dans l'esprit de la jeune Skywalker qu'ils suivaient.  
Et ils parlaient encore et encore, se laissant naviguer dans l'espace jusqu'à trouver une planète ou chercher du ravitaillement. La seule étape imposée était Lothal, à cause du cristal kyber qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux.

Sur Kalabra l'ambiance était un nuage d'inquiétude. Même maintenant ils ne comprenaient pas leur décision! Les parents des fugitifs commençaient même à remettre toute leur éducation en question.  
Dans tout les cas, il fallait les retrouver au plus vite! Déjà parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si les présumés jedis qu'avait vu Rey étaient bien intentionnés, et en plus Poe avait découvert un petit groupe de personnes qui continuaient à faire l'éloge du premier ordre. Décidément, cette histoire était comme un virus invisible et difficile à éradiquer.  
Il fallait donc agir vite et ce soir Finn et Kaydel s'occupaient de mettre un maximum de collaborateurs au courant.  
Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, face à trois petits hologrammes qui leurs permettaient de communiquer avec les trois personnes les plus proches du haut commandement de la république. Il y avait donc, face à Finn et Kaydel, Jannah Calrissian qui était sur Crait dans le but de réapprendre à vivre à d'anciens stormtroopers, son frère Maiden qui résidait actuellement sur Takodana en quête d'un groupe d'extrémistes, et Selemn Demali une ancienne officière du premier ordre qui avait aidée la résistance. Elle était devenue une très proche amie de Kaydel à l'époque et fut cachée avec ses deux enfants sur Phorliss.  
«-Il faudrait balayer les régions inconnues plus en profondeur, si ils cherchent des soi disant Jedi, je suppose qu'ils savent bien se cacher.» parlait Maiden, qui en savait bien plus que tous les autres. Finn et sa comparse écoutaient attentivement.  
«-De toute façon, je m'occuperai d'envoyer des gens fouiller dans le secteur Doromar.» reprit Selemn, qui fut interrompue par Finn, visiblement très inquiet.  
«-Il n'y a pas moyen d'étendre tes recherches sur tout les mondes du noyau?  
-Je peux essayer, mais je te rappelle que je suis à la base une criminelle qui a œuvré dans l'intérêt du premier ordre. Je ne peux pas me permettre, moi et mes gardes de voyager comme cela. Son ton était sec et froid. Selemn connaissait les risques qu'elle encourait, et les autres comprenaient très bien sa situation.  
-Nous nous chargeront d'envoyer des gens là bas, sous tes ordres. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te déplacer.» Lui répondit Kaydel, se voulant rassurante.  
Jannah, qui demeurait silencieuse depuis plusieurs longues minutes, prit la parole bien déterminée à faire avancer cette histoire:  
«-Alors, si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'occuper d'inspecter par moi même l'entièreté de la bordure extérieure, si ils cherchent à vous fuir je serais sans doute plus discrète qu'un groupe de X-wings.»   
Finn regarda Kaydel d'un air interrogateur, son idée était ambitieuse, et cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais elle avait bien raison, ces enfants étaient malins, dans d'autre circonstances ils en auraient été fier c'est sûr!  
«C'est d'accord!» conclut l'homme avant que Zaraam n'entre dans la pièce tel une furie. Ils mirent fin à cette petite réunion d'urgence, tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
La Cathar était essoufflée, elle venait de traverser toute la base en un temps record. Même si elle allait trahir ses amis, le secret était beaucoup trop lourd à garder compte tenu de la dangerosité de la situation.  
«Je les ai aidé à partir, je connais le plan!.» dit elle, à moitié fière et à moitié honteuse.   
Elle savait aussi que leur première destination était lothal, le lieu d'où pouvait provenir le fameux cristal.   
Zaraam raconta tout dans les moindres détails!

La connexion avait été coupée pour Selemn, désormais chargée d'une mission des plus importante à ses yeux! Et dire qu'il y a dix-sept ans elle devait encore piller des villages pour le premier ordre... l'ironie de la vie pensa elle.   
Deux adolescents vinrent derrière la grande femme, il s'agissait de deux jumeaux rouquins avec de grands yeux verts. Ils avaient sans doute entendu la conversation avec Finn et les autres et, curieux comme ils sont, Selemn s'attendait à devoir faire un compte rendu des plus détaillés.  
«-Ils sont vraiment tous partis? Demanda l'un.  
-Tu dois partir toi aussi? Continua la jumelle.  
Leur mère secoua la tête, en fait ils voulaient sans doute chercher à s'en aller à leur recherche avec elle, Selemn savait que vivre caché depuis leur naissance sur une planète poussiéreuse devait être ennuyant.  
«-On va m'envoyer de l'aide pour que je puisse fouiller dans la région, mais ne songez pas à faire comme eux surtout!» dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.   
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas l'écouter.

Sur le faucon millenium c'était la course. Il fallait aller sur Lothal le plus vite possible. Jess avait déjà repéré des troupes qui les cherchaient.   
«Je ne savais pas qu'on était si important...» dit Jaïna, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était penchée au dessus de Jess, qui pilotait avec Kei.  
À l'arrière du vaisseau, Sana et Ameryn observaient le cristal. Il ne brillait quasiment plus, il était vraiment étrange et anormal.  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises par terre, Sana s'avança légèrement vers Ameryn, un petit sourire en coin, elle avait eu une idée.  
«-Si tu le mets dans la deuxième moitié de ton sabre... est-ce qu'il fonctionnerait? Demanda elle, sa question suggérait fortement qu'Ameryn devait essayer.  
-Je ne sais pas... il ne m'appartient pas et ne m'a pas choisi... la jeune fille l'observait attentivement, elle appréhendait le fait d'essayer.  
-Oh allez! Insista Sana. Au pire ça ne fonctionnera pas... ça explose pas non plus.   
-On ne sait jamais.» Plaisanta son Amie.   
Cette dernière observa tour à tour le cristal et le sabre. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pensa elle.  
Le visage de Sana s'illumina lorsque la jeune Skywalker entreprit de démonter rapidement la deuxième moitié du sabre laser, avant de glisser le cristal kyber à l'intérieur.  
Une fois cela effectué, il fallait activer la lame. Ameryn hésitait, et si c'était quand même risqué... puisque en théorie ça n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on créé son sabre laser.

Mais à ce moment bien précis Kei arriva précipitamment dans la pièce, il était aussi blanc que la surface de Crait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa sœur et Ameryn se levèrent, mettant fin prématurément à leur petite expérience.   
Elle regardèrent le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à répondre:  
«On est suivis par plusieurs vaisseaux, pas des nôtres.» il bafouilla deux ou trois autres mots incompréhensibles. Les filles ne l'écoutèrent pas, filant à toute allure vers le poste de pilotage pour voir ça.   
En arrivant, Jaïna et Jess semblaient tout aussi désemparés que leur camarade, la panique monta encore d'un cran.  
On pouvait effectivement apercevoir de part et d'autre du faucon, trois vaisseaux du genre starhopper. Jess expliquait que ce genre de vaisseaux étaient assez anciens voire rares à trouver et à obtenir, parfois il pouvait être aussi ennuyeux que C3PO.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à observer sans trop réagir, les commandes du faucon millenium furent subitement désactivées, on avait pris le contrôle de ce dernier.  
Nos jeunes héros paniquaient vraiment maintenant, le jeune Dameron appuyait désespérément sur tous les boutons possibles et imaginables. Rien à faire. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que notre petit groupe commence à se hurler dessus sans raisons.   
Jusqu'à qu'Ameryn, qui était la seule à ne rien dire, s'avança et observa, les yeux écarquillés.   
Elle pointa le vide spatial du doigt.  
«Là-bas! Il y a un autre... elle s'interrompit, stupéfaite. Vaisseau.» Dit elle à voix basse, voyant apparaître une immense masse sombre. Une sorte de croiseur, pas si grand que ça... mais pourtant très imposant. Il était néanmoins en très très mauvais état. Visiblement c'était un très vieux vaisseau, voire plus ancien que le faucon millenium qui était attiré à lui tel un aimant.  
Les jeunes ne parlaient plus, ils allaient devoir affronter leur premier danger.   
Parce que même dans une galaxie en paix, il y demeurait des voyous, pirates et autres bizarreries qui ne souhaitaient que le retour de l'anarchie.

Ameryn était concentrée et mobilisait ses forces pour se défendre. Elle allait vraiment en avoir besoin!


	11. Chapter 11

Le faucon atterrit de force à bord du vieux vaisseau. Il faisait extrêmement sombre dans le hangar, cela ne présageait rien de bon!  
Les petits vaisseaux qui avaient escortés notre groupe avaient eux aussi atterri. Cependant, penchés sur les vitres du cockpit, nos héros ne virent personne.

Jaïna décida de s'avancer, il fallait bien faire quelque chose et visiblement, ça n'est pas en tapant sur le tableau de commandes comme Jess faisait que ça allait fonctionner.  
Ils quittèrent donc le cockpit en suivant la Zabrak les uns derrière les autres. Sana agrippait désespérément la main de son grand frère qui se collait à Jaïna, Ameryn et Jess fermaient la marche, en se tenant le bras.  
La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit soudainement, il n'y avait personne mais par réflexe la jeune femme prit son sabre laser, une sorte de bâton d'où sortait une lame violine. Elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent, mais là il y avait urgence.   
Les autres restaient silencieux, surtout Ameryn qui, cachée derrière Jess, tentait de ne pas craquer et tout faire exploser.  
Pourtant, même en tentant désespérément de se rassurer mutuellement en se tenant et en murmurant des petites phrases rassurantes, rien ne laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit sûr.   
Sana avait évoquée un groupe de pilleurs qui volent des vaisseaux et gardent les pilotes comme prisonniers, une sorte de problème assez difficile à régler selon les dires de sa mère.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait eue raison.

Une fois notre petit groupe à l'extérieur du faucon, quatre hommes, âgés d'une quarantaine d'années, s'approchèrent d'eux lentement. Ils sortaient sans doutes des autres vaisseaux qui avaient atterris en même temps. Ces étranges personnes regardaient nos jeunes héros d'un air plutôt menaçant, ce qui ne rassurait personne... ils se tenaient les uns aux autres, jaïna toujours sur la défensive avec son sabre en main.  
Soudain, une autre personne, une femme cette fois ci, fit son apparition sur la passerelle au dessus d'eux. Elle tenait un blaster, les visant. Jaïna baissa son sabre, ils étaient bloqués.

«Des enfants? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... fit la femme, visiblement très sûre d'elle. En plus, quel honneur de nous apporter un vaisseau aussi mythique que le faucon millenium!» elle faisait de grands gestes en parlant tout en maintenant son blaster dans sa main, prête à tirer. Ce genre de personnes n'avaient aucune pitié!   
Puis, un des hommes qui tournaient autour d'eux se mit à parler, d'un ton narquois et méprisant:  
«On en fait quoi de ces gamins, ils ne servent à rien...»   
Ameryn arrêta d'écouter, elle avait remarquée un long couloir à sa gauche par lequel elle pourrait s'enfuir. Si la force le voulait bien, peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure de les ralentir, de partir prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et de repartir avec ses amis. Encore fallait-il qu'ils puissent se défendre.  
La jeune fille saisit discrètement son sabre laser avant de le glisser dans la main de Kei qui était dos à elle. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, il la dévisagea. Le jeune homme avait compris son plan, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Ameryn lui murmura:  
«Lame bleue pour te défendre, je fais diversion.»

Elle courut à toute vitesse vers le couloir, pendant que ses amis étaient assaillis par les hommes. La mystérieuse femme tirait frénétiquement vers Ame, tout en avançant sur la passerelle.  
«Maîtrisez les autres, je m'occupe d'elle.» s'écria elle en disparaissant dans le vaisseau.  
Jaïna en profita pour embrocher un des ennemis. Kei se décida enfin d'activer la lame bleue du sabre pendant que Sana et Jess tiraient sur les soldats qui arrivaient, avec les blaster qu'ils venaient de récupérer sur les victimes de la Zabrak. Il y avait bien plus de monde qu'ils ne l'imaginaient dans ce vaisseau. 

Ameryn continuait sa course, à bout de souffle, elle ne lâchait rien. Suivant la trace des personnes qui pilotaient le vaisseau. Elle fermait quelque fois les yeux pour mieux les repérer.   
Mais un des gardes, un énorme klatooinien lui saisit le bras et la tira contre lui.  
«Alors, tu comptais aller où comme ça?»   
Ameryn se débattait en donnant de violents coups de pied, dans le vide malheureusement. Elle criait, crachait ses poumons «lâchez moi! Lâchez moi!» mais la créature, armée d'une étrange lame rougeâtre, continuait de la traîner vers une sorte d'ascenseur qui devait sans doute mener aux étages supérieurs du vaisseau.  
Alors qu'elle continuait d'hurler, les images de sa confrontation avec les Niktos lui revinrent en tête, oui... elle savait comment elle pouvait s'en sortir.  
Elle concentra toute sa force, sentant l'énergie monter en elle. Son nez commença à saigner et elle hurla faisant céder son ennemi qui s'écroula au sol en convulsant. Ameryn, une fois retombé, tendit son bras vers lui et le projeta vers l'arrière. Ce dernier traversa le mur et retomba dans le couloir parallèle, face à Sana et Jess qui avaient réussi à prendre la fuite. Ils hurlèrent eux aussi, déjà terrifiés à la base.  
Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent la tête avant d'apercevoir Ameryn, le nez en sang la tête baissée et la respiration saccadée. Jess recula même, impressionné par l'aspect plus que terrifiant de son amie.   
La jeune Skywalker était entrée dans une sorte de transe, rien n'allait l'arrêter.  
Par ailleurs, lorsque des soldats arrivèrent derrière Sana et Jess, un simple haussement d'épaule suffit à briser la nuque de l'un d'entre eux, pendant que l'autre fut envoyé dans le mur du fond.   
Puis elle accourut vers ses amis, se jetant dans leurs bras, tremblante et victime d'une force incontrôlable.   
«C'est quoi cette blague.» chuchota Sana a Jess, en s'apercevant des torrents sanguinolents qui parcouraient le visage de la jeune fille. Ils provenaient de son nez et de ses oreilles, c'était très préoccupant.

Dans les étages supérieurs, Jaïna aussi courait pour fuir, elle semblait bien plus désorientée cependant.  
«Kei... KEI!» elle l'appelait, inquiète et désespérée. Il avait été assommé par un autre klatooinien et emmené pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses autres agresseurs.  
Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elle était ni où est-ce que ses amis étaient. Pour l'instant elle déambulait précipitamment dans les grands couloirs délabrés du vaisseau, son sabre dans une main et celui d'Ameryn que Jess lui avait donné dans l'autre. Jaïna, voyant la situation dégénérer, leur avait demandé de partir, de s'enfuir.

De leur côté, Jess, Sana et Ameryn continuait de progresser doucement à l'intérieur du vaisseau. L'équipage était à l'affût, et il y avait plus de monde que prévu visiblement. Or y aller de manière brutale en usant du pouvoir d'Ameryn... c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ça l'épuisait beaucoup trop!  
Accroupis derrière une petite caisse, les filles observaient, toujours sur la défensive, pendant que Jess derrière elles bidouillait le boîtier en charge des aérations. Le plan était simple: pouvoir emprunter le conduit d'aération pour, premièrement, retrouver leurs acolytes, et pour repartir d'ici.  
Jess était très doué pour ce genre de chose, son petit sac regorgeait de gadgets en tout genre, il tendit un petit bâton fin à Sana.  
«-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda-elle, d'un air assez agressif.  
-Une sorte de taser, je l'ai fabriqué moi même, le bout est pointu pour que tu puisses faire mal. Prends le si quelqu'un vient.»   
Elle leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'attarder sur le petit objet qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt!  
Pendant que Sana fixait l'objet, Ameryn, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche, vit un groupe de personnes passer dans le couloir. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise, deux d'entre eux tenaient fermement Kei, à moitié assommé! Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite. Dans la précipitation, cette dernière s'en alla, presque en rampant, tentant de rattraper le groupe de pirates qui s'engouffraient dans les longs couloirs du vaisseau avec son ami. 

Et peu de temps après, la ventilation se coupa brutalement, après de nombreuses manipulations de la part du jeune Dameron, ils pouvaient enfin emprunter les conduits d'aération. Il dit, tout en contenant sa joie au maximum:  
"-C'est bon! On peut y... mais il s'interrompit dès le moment où il se retourna vers la jeune fille, toujours concentrée à étudier le petit gadget. Cette dernière releva la tête, et son visage se décomposa, tout comme celui de Jess.  
Les deux adolescents s'écrièrent, désemparés:  
«AMERYN!»  
Puis Sana paniqua à nouveau, regardant autour d'elle comme une hystérique.   
«-Bordel, elle est partie où!  
Jess essaya d'être le plus rationnel possible.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller là dedans, et on va essayer de tous les retrouver.»  
Sana s'accroupit à nouveau à côté de lui. Le souffle court elle lui répondit:  
«D'accord»  
Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Puis ils regardèrent le long et étroit conduit. Soudain, une masse orange apparut dans le couloir.   
«-Mon dieu mais vous êtes là! C'était Jaïna qui arrivait en courant.  
Les deux jeunes sursautèrent, Sana pointa même la petite arme vers elle, avant de se détendre.  
La Zabrak s'arrêta et observa, confuse, le conduit ouvert à ses pieds.  
«-Qu est-ce que vous faisiez?   
-On pensait passer par là! Ameryn était avec nous mais elle a disparue! Répondit précipitamment Jess. Jaïna se baissa, observa le petit chemin et se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens, visiblement très anxieux.  
-Alors allons-y!» termina elle.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les petits tunnels sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Ameryn qui avait suivie discrètement son ami prisonnier était arrivée au niveau d'une sorte de grand poste de pilotage. La totalité des occupants du vaisseau ou presque devaient si trouver et cela devait faire environ une dizaine de personnes.  
Mais elle reconnut aussi la grande femme qui les menaçait sur la passerelle tout à l'heure, elle avait toujours son blaster d'ailleurs.  
Ameryn n'aimait pas cela du tout, et son mécontentement s'aggrava lorsque Kei fut jeté au sol et frappé à plusieurs reprises.  
La jeune fille inspira profondément, serrant la mâchoire pour contenir sa colère et tendit la main vers ses ennemis. La force l'envahissait petit à petit, brute et incontrôlable.

Plus loin Jaïna, qui peinait avec les autres à ramper dans les conduits d'aération, s'arrêta. L'aura d'Ameryn était si forte qu'elle pouvait la ressentir tel un coup de poignard dans son cœur.  
Pas la peine d'en rajouter, les autres avaient compris. La Zabrak se remit en marche, suivant la trace, désormais bien présente d'Ameryn.

Alors que l'on forçait Kei à se relever. Un silence s'installa petit à petit au sein du groupe d'agresseurs, laissant le jeune homme à genoux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Et en quelques secondes il n'y avait plus de bruit et Ameryn, toujours cachée près de la porte, forçait douloureusement la force a céder à son caprice.   
Les hommes et femmes présents se mirent à saigner du nez, comme Ameryn en ce moment même, puis de la bouche, des oreilles, des yeux, tandis que leurs membres prenaient une teinte bleue voire violine. Une lente agonie qui avait pétrifié l'adolescent de peur, Kei ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Et cela continua longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Skywalker lâche son emprise sur eux, laissant un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres, recouvertes de sang.  
Les autres quant à eux, retombèrent au sol lourdement. Kei s'approcha d'eux, contemplant les dégâts, et c était franchement pas beau à voir. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été passés sous une pompe hydraulique! En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts.   
Kei sursauta, et se retourna en hurlant. Il fut surpris de voir sa sœur tomber au sol comme une masse. Mais cela était plutôt soulageant il fallait l'avouer et bientôt, Jaïna et Jess suivirent, sautant du haut du petit conduit.  
Ils constatèrent vite l'ampleur de la catastrophe, Jess en avait envie de vomir. Ameryn s'avança lentement, dans un état pitoyable puisque en plus d'être tachée de sang, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et à tenir debout.  
Sana pointa le massacre du doigt, et de ce même silence, la jeune fille acquiesça.  
«-Bon! Quelqu'un ne peut pas faire avancer les choses là! Commença à s'impatienter la Zabrak.  
-Oui oui, j'arrive» râla Jess, faisant un rapide signe à Kei de venir avec lui. Ils allaient tenté de désactiver l'aimant qui retenait le faucon hors de contrôle. Les deux garçons avancèrent, évitant les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.  
«-Ameryn, comment t'as fait ça? Demanda sincèrement Sana, se penchant vers elle. Jaïna, pendant ce temps, passa la main dans son dos, voyant la faiblesse de la jeune fille.  
-Je... j'en sais rien. Je me suis laissée envahir. Répondit Ameryn  
-Envahir? Posséder plutôt non? Poursuivit Sana, avant d'être interrompu par la jeune adulte.  
-Sana, je ne pense pas que ce soit une réponse vraiment appropriée!  
-Non, non, c'est pas grave. Reprit Ameryn, d'une voix douce et épuisée. Elle continua. Je me concentre sur la force présente à tel ou tel endroit et... j'y mets le maximum d'énergie pour modifier son effet et... je ne sais pas, le résultat est... elle baissa la tête, impossible d'expliquer réellement ce qu'il se passait dans ces moments là.  
-Aléatoire?» fit Jaïna, rigolant légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Les filles rigolèrent doucement tandis qu'Ameryn acquiesça timidement avant d'être interrompues par un bruit strident, indiquant la désactivation du champ magnétique.  
Les garçons s'approchèrent, toujours en prenant soin d'éviter les corps au sol.   
«On peut y aller!» dit Jess, sûr de lui.  
Le groupe, cette fois-ci bien initié au voyage, ce remît en route vers leur vaisseau. La prochaine fois, ils redoubleront de méfiance. Cette rencontre aura servie de bonne leçon, certes ce fut une introduction plutôt violente, mais indispensable pour nos jeunes héros.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey était assise en tailleur quelque part sur la base, dans un petit coin isolé où elle pouvait méditer tranquillement. Elle avait arrêté de chercher la trace d'Ameryn, c'était impossible de localiser quoique ce soit, même si Rey avait parfois l'impression de sentir sa présence se diffuser partout autour de la jedi. Mais elle se disait qu'elle devenait probablement folle.  
Alors, seule, les yeux fermés elle répétait inlassablement «soyez avec moi.» un peu comme à chaque fois qu'elle méditait, on ne calculait plus le nombre titanesque de fois où elle a déjà prononcée cette phrase.  
Mais aujourd'hui, ce moment de tranquillité fut bref, Finn apparut de derrière un petit bâtiment, coupant Rey dans sa méditation.  
Elle se redressa face à lui, qui arrivait vers elle d'un pas énergique. Au dernières nouvelles ils avaient envoyés Jannah et d'autres sur Lothal, puisque Zaraam avait finalement avouée le plan, elle qui ne souhaitait que leur bien.   
Mais Finn était bien trop crispé pour venir annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
«-Selemn a un gros problème. Ses enfants sont partis aussi. Finn semblait très sérieux et particulièrement alarmé par la situation. Rey resta quelques instants muette, décidément ces jeunes sont intenables.  
-Ils... quand? Pourquoi? Elle commençait à paniquer. Voyant l'ampleur que cela prenait. Finn lui mît la main sur l'épaule, comprenant totalement la détresse qui rongeait son amie.  
-Ils ont laissé un message, ils veulent nous aider et les retrouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être des folies d'adolescents, ils reviendront ou on les retrouvera.» Finn essayait d'être le plus calme possible, pourtant tout portait à croire qu'il était aussi perdu et affolé que Rey. Son regard n'était qu'un océan de questions et d'inquiétudes. Parfois, la jedi se demandait comment ils faisaient tous pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'est vrai! Un groupe d'enfants qui s'en vont à la recherche d'inconnus potentiellement dangereux, laissant leurs parents ensembles et désespérés... c'était assez tordu comme situation.  
En tout cas cela faisait déjà une semaine que ni Poe, ni Zorii, ni Rose, ni Finn, ni Larma, ni Wrobie et encore moins Rey n'arrivaient à dormir correctement.

Nos jeunes aventuriers étaient, par ailleurs, bien arrivés sur Lothal. Le faucon avait été dissimulé dans une petite grotte, non sans égratignures malheureusement. Quant à eux, il était assez difficile de les camoufler, déjà parce qu'ils ne savaient pas tenir en place et en plus leurs accoutrements colorés et bucoliques ne rendaient pas la tâche facile.  
La raison de leur venue sur Lothal était assez abstraite, Ameryn avait insistée parce c'est ici que ses petites expériences d'espionnage à travers la force étaient les plus faciles et donc cela leur permettrait possiblement de mieux localiser les fameux Jedi, sans courir dans toute la galaxie comme des fugitifs (ce qui était déjà un peu le cas).  
Mais la marche était longue et pas franchement très rapide. Ameryn s'arrêtait souvent pour fermer les yeux, cela se voyait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche en fait? Demande Sana, qui marchait à l'arrière.  
Ameryn qui gardait les yeux fermés ne répondit pas. Ce fut Jaïna qui le fit à sa place.  
-Elle cherche un ancien temple jedi en ruine, elle y est allée avec sa mère il y a quelques années.»  
La réponse de la Zabrak n'éveilla aucune réaction de la part du reste du groupe, Jess s'était même assis par terre, ils avaient chauds et faims en fait ils en avaient surtout marre.   
Ameryn ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu sonnée, elle avait sondé sa propre mémoire pour s'aider. Et bien sûr, elle entendait les plaintes de ses camarades derrière elle. La jeune fille, sur son ton monocorde habituel répondit alors:  
«-Ce lieu est très puissant dans la force, alors si on le retrouve et que je les cherche à nouveau nous irons beaucoup plus vite. Croyez moi!   
Ils l'observèrent sans un mot, seul Kei acquiesça avant de reprendre la marche. Quant à Sana, têtue comme elle est, elle ne fut pas en mesure de garder sa question pour elle:  
-Et tu l'as retrouvé maintenant? Son ton était presque moqueur.  
-Oui. Répondit la concernée.   
Sana reprit la marche, laissant Ameryn derrière, plutôt insensible à l'ennui de ses compagnons. Jess passa devant elle:  
-Tu saignes du nez Ame.»  
Par un geste bref elle se débarrassa de la petite tâche de sang et reprit la marche, devançant avec énergie le reste du groupe.

Au même moment des soldats de la république avaient atterris à Capital city, non loin des jeunes. Jannah et son conjoint marchaient à l'avant d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes.  
Seulement voilà, il fallait qu'elle ai un moyen de retrouver le temple où elle devait se rendre, d'après Rey c'est ici que la jeune Ameryn aurait le plus de chance d'être retrouvée. Le groupe se sépara, une petite partie se devait d'explorer la ville plus en profondeur. Il y avait énormément de monde aujourd'hui ce qui ne rendait pas leur progression facile et à cause d'un manque de moyens, il était impossible d'envoyer des x-wings patrouiller dans les airs. Jannah avançait d'un pas très déterminé, s'excusant auprès des gens qu'elle poussait quelque peu brutalement.   
Lorsqu'elle fonça dans une énième personne, la jeune femme manqua de se retrouver par terre. C'était un homme massif qui cachait son visage avec une sorte de casque qui n'en recouvrait que la moitié. Il ne bougea pas et l'observa en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Saior, son compagnon et également ancien stormstrooper, lança un regard noir à ce dernier et poussa légèrement Jannah pour la faire avancer. Cette personne, perdue dans la masse, continua de les fixer pendant un long moment encore, rendant la situation bien plus anxiogène qu'elle ne l'était à la base.  
Une fois à l'extérieur de la ville, Jannah ouvrit la connexion avec Rey, toujours sur Kalabra, pour avoir les coordonnées exactes du temple en ruine.  
Rey était soulagée, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle tournait en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.  
«-Rey tu me reçois? Demanda Jannah.  
Rey s'arrêta net face au petit hologramme face à elle, Poe et Zorii étaient assis derrière.   
-Oui! S'exclama elle un peu trop enthousiaste, elle se reprit rapidement. Oui, je t'entends, pardon.  
-Bien, alors, dis moi tout. J'espère qu'ils seront là-bas.  
Rey regarda ses amis assis derrière elle, inquiets également. Puis elle commença, faisant preuve du plus grand sérieux.  
-J'en suis plus que sûre, ma fille a une bonne mémoire et je sais ce qu'elle est capable de voir dans un lieu aussi chargé. Cette phrase fit réagir Poe, il semblait soudainement très intéressé par cela. Mais Zorii lui fit signe de ne rien dire, de laisser Rey parler.   
Le temple se trouve non loin de Capital city, enfin, il s'agit surtout d'un tas de pierres en ruines dans une immense crevasse...»Jannah ne répondait pas mais continuait d'écouter attentivement Rey, qui parlait encore et encore.

Au même moment, Ameryn s'arrêta net en haut d'une petite colline. Il y avait en contrebas le lieu qu'ils cherchaient.  
Kei et les autres étaient assez stupéfaits, ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Sana, toujours aussi bavarde, ne perdit pas de temps pour donner son avis:  
«-Alors pour vous les Jedi, un temple c'est l'équivalent de trois rochers au fond d'un trou?» Le seul qui ricana fut Jess. Sana, elle, n'eut pas de réponse. Ameryn observa le lieu quelques secondes encore, avant de descendre vers les ruines. Jaïna mit du temps avant de repartir, ce qui inquiéta Kei.  
«-Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda il  
-Si, c'est juste que... je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. C'est très oppressant ici.   
-Tu veux que j'attende ici avec toi? Il était extrêmement sérieux, mais la Zabrak se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.  
-Non non, surtout pas. Je viens.»   
Elle saisit la main du jeune garçon et descendit rejoindre les autres qui se chamaillaient plus bas.

Au même moment, la connexion entre Rey et Jannah s'était rompue. Cette dernière fit signe à tous de venir en sa direction, elle avait enfin la localisation exacte du temple. Seul un petit groupe de soldats étaient en train de fouiller le reste de la planète, s'approchant dangereusement de la petite cachette du Faucon Millenium.   
Des deux côtés, les choses s'activaient, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les enfants et la république ne se croisent à nouveau. 

Sur Kalabra, la nuit tombait peu à peu, marquant la fin d'une nouvelle journée passée dans le doute et la peur. Rey paraissait bien plus fatiguée que d'habitude, elle regardait dans le vide, là où se tenait l'hologramme de Jannah il y a quelques temps.   
Bien sûr que la Jedi n'était pas la seule mère inquiète en ce moment, mais elle savait que, contrairement aux autres, sa fille avait tendance à attirer les gens mal intentionnés. Même avec le plus de précautions possibles elle n'a pas été en mesure de conserver l'anonymat de sa fille, Rey avait peur de commettre la même erreur que Leia et Ben... pourtant sa crainte la plus profonde n'était pas fondamentalement la même.   
Impossible pour Rey de songer plus longtemps, Poe et Zorii vinrent a elle, d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet sans énerver Rey. C'était bien connu, dès lors que l'on s'intéressait un peu trop à son passé où à ses pouvoirs, sa mère pouvait se transformer en une véritable tigresse.  
Poe déglutit, il était tendu, alors ce fut sa conjointe qui posa la question:  
«-Pourquoi souhaitent ils tant aller dans ce temple? Elle adopta un ton calme qui fut rompu par l'impulsion de curiosité de Poe.  
-Oui, on sait que tu es allée là bas avec elle, il se passe quoi. Puisque il se doutait bien, après avoir vu les réactions surdimensionnés de la jeune fille, qu'il devait y avoir une raison quelque peu... mystique. Rey ne les regardait pas, elle se contenta de répondre à la question, une de plus ou une de moins ça ne changeait plus grand chose.  
-Elle voit des choses.  
-Comme tous les Jedi. Répondit Poe sans réfléchir. Zorii lui tapa dans le dos, pour lui demander de se taire.   
-Chez elle c'est différent, reprit Rey. Depuis petite je la surprend à regarder les murs parfois où a se plaindre d'entendre des voix ou de voir des inconnus dès qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle releva les yeux vers ses amis, tentant au mieux de leur faire comprendre cette situation. Imaginez vous Jess ou Blake en train de parler seul à dix ans face à un mur les yeux fermés... ou à retrouver un objet perdu sur une planète comme Chandrila en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Zorii et Poe se regardèrent, effectivement ça paraît étrange dit comme ça. Rey croisa les bras, et se referma sur elle même à nouveau, tout en reprenant la suite de son anecdote. Quand on était sur Lothal, dès la seconde où elle avait mis le pied à l'intérieur du temple... elle s'était figée, persuadée qu'il y avait une voix qui l'appelait. Et puis... elle a couru vers un petit morceau de tissus qui traînait par terre. En le prenant en main... Rey s'arrêta, ce moment lui avait fait peur, cela se lisait sur son visage. Ses compagnons étaient toujours aussi silencieux. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs que cela faisait ressurgir, la Jedi se força à terminer. Elle se mit à trembler, à saigner du nez... comme elle l'a fait il y a plusieurs semaines, vous l'avez bien remarqué. Poe et Zorii firent un petit mouvement de tête, approuvant dans un silence presque gênant. En quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles je ne pouvais ni la faire bouger, ni lui parler, ni... rien du tout elle était figée, elle avait réussi à trouver qui avait possédé cet objet, leurs noms, où ils étaient. Et la voix fit écho dans ma tête au moment où tout se stoppa, c'était celles de la personne qui l'avait perdu ici. Ma fille était de nouveau consciente et tout aussi effrayée que moi. Et je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, ni comment elle avait fait ça.»   
Après ce long monologue, Rey n'eut aucune réponse, Poe et Zorii ne semblaient pas saisir ce qu'il s'était passé, cela paraissait plutôt surnaturel. Pour Rey, ce souvenir évoqué lui donna envie de pleurer tant la réaction de sa fille à ce moment là était étrange. Une sorte de déconnexion de la réalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.   
Sauf que Rey n'avait pas tout dit, elle n'avait pas évoqué sa tendance à entendre ou voir des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec les Jedis, sa tendance à savoir déterminer si oui ou non les personnes qu'elle voit sont vivants ou non. Et surtout toutes les fois où Ameryn était capable d'observer des gens alors à des années lumières d'elle, des inconnus où des criminels censés être "cachés". En clair, cette petite avait une faculté dans la force unique en son genre.

C'était cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser, au même moment sur Lothal.


	13. Chapter 13

Le petit groupe était parvenu à s'isoler dans une des rares pièces encore plongée dans l'obscurité puisque il était bien plus facile pour Ameryn de réaliser son expérience sans stimulation visuelle.   
Pendant qu'elle s'installait sur ce qui devait être une ancienne sculpture, maintenant effondrée et couverte de plantes, Kei et Sana se disputaient encore sur un sujet quelconque et pas franchement intéressant et Jess observait les peintures qu'il y avait sur les murs. Le jeune homme semblait admiratif devant tant de détails, si bien conservés en plus. Parmi les nombreuses choses représentés on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux cercles parfois parsemés de dorures ou encore des formes humanoïdes, sans doute qu'elles représentaient des Jedi. Dans tout les cas, Jess faisait, maintenant, complètement abstraction du vacarme incessant que produisaient le frère et la sœur derrière lui.  
Jaïna, elle, s'était assise sur le sol, aux pieds d'Ameryn. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il y avait une énergie ici que son esprit devait juger comme extrêmement négative. Son amie le ressentait d'ailleurs et cela la préoccupait.   
«-Tu peux rester dehors si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Ame, visiblement inquiète par l'état psychique de la Zabrak. Celle-ci répondit en se rongeant les ongles.  
-Non, je reste avec toi, si tu réagis mal je veux pouvoir t'aider.»  
Ameryn baissa la tête en souriant, même en le cachant aux autres. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peur ici, elle savait que ce qu'elle risquait de sentir serait douloureux et que ce qu'elle risquait de voir serait effrayant. Elle était bien contente de savoir Jaïna pas très loin, même si les autres avaient déjà été témoins d'une de ses expériences.

Tout en prenant ses aises, assise en tailleur, les autres revinrent à ses côtés. Sana et Kei n'avaient toujours pas terminés de se disputer.   
Cette fois-ci, il était impossible de ne pas entendre les injures qu'ils s'envoyaient.  
«-De toute façon on a jamais voulu de toi, lança Kei à sa sœur visiblement prit par la colère. T'es qu'une erreur et comme toutes les erreurs... et bien... il reprît son souffle, mettant toute sa rage à l'encontre de sa sœur dans sa voix. C'est comme si tu n'existais pas, que tu sois morte ou vivante ça ne change rien!   
Tous le regardaient en haussant les sourcils, Sana avait simplement les bras croisés, elle se retenait de le gifler avec toute la force dont elle était capable, mais elle avait aussi une horrible envie de rire tant la remarque de son frère ainé était ridicule. Enfin ce fut la petite voix d'Ameryn qui s'exprima en fond:  
-L'erreur te remercie pour ce compliment Kei.»  
Il était complètement largué et essaya de grommeler des excuses, mais rien ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il était juste ridicule.  
Jess brisa ce moment horriblement gênant:  
«On est bon?» demanda il en regardant Ameryn.  
Elle hocha vivement de la tête avant de fermer ses yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.  
Le silence était revenu, le petit groupe avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille et Jaïna s'était même accrochée aux bras de Jess et Sana.

Non loin d'ici, Jannah et ses troupes, lancés à pleine vitesse dans les plaines sur leurs Speeders vers le temple, furent interrompus par l'un des leurs.  
«-On a besoin de vous à l'Est, près des montagnes, on pense y avoir vu le faucon millenium. Elle regarda vers son conjoint qui lui fit signe d'écouter la requête du soldat.  
-Bien reçu, on arrive.»  
Le temple pouvait attendre, de toute manière ils étaient forcés de revenir vers le vaisseau à un moment où un autre.

Le Crystal en main, Ameryn avait à nouveau réouvert ses yeux, les pupilles vers le haut comme la fois dernière. Cette fois-ci, il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent. Cela se voyait sur son visage, crispé et sa respiration saccadée comme si elle s'étouffait. Jaïna aussi respirait fort et Sana avait remarqué qu'elle avait les mains extrêmement moites.  
Maintenant, pour Ameryn, il fallait faire au mieux. Elle commença donc par prendre lentement connaissance du monde étrange qui l'entourait, enfin, ça n'était qu'une immense scène noire ou l'on pouvait voir vivre la galaxie entière. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas trompée quant à la puissance de son pouvoir ici, sur Lothal. Les conversations et pensées de milliards d'êtres pulsaient dans sa tête, ce qui était assez douloureux et cela se voyait de l'extérieur.  
Cependant, éliminer les personnes en suivant la trace du cristal demeurait bien plus facile! Tout allait tellement vite qu'Ameryn elle même perdait le contrôle sur ses propres actions. En fait, cela devenait même trop à un moment, tellement rapide et intense qu'elle finit seule dans cette pénombre infinie... elle s'écroula, épuisée mais toujours coincée dans cet état étrange.  
De l'extérieur tout semblait normal pour ses amis, elle ne bougeait pas et n'était qu'à peine essoufflée.   
Jaïna changea rapidement d'avis lorsque la présence d'Ameryn à travers la force disparût.  
La Zabrak abandonna son anxiété et lâcha les mains de Jess et Sana, qui commençaient avec Kei à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Alors elle s'approcha de la jeune Skywalker qui ne bougeait toujours pas.  
«Ameryn?» le ton de Jaïna était très doux et posé, ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait elle aussi.  
Les autres derrières elle avaient reculés, se regardant les uns les autres. Personnes n'osaient agir.

Ameryn, toujours coincée dans son monde, ne parvenait même pas à se relever, il faisait extrêmement froid ici.   
Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de comprendre et de voir où elle était... rien, elle était nulle part. Au moment où elle releva la tête, la jeune fille aurait pu hurler tant elle s'était effrayée, elle n'en avait juste pas la force.  
Il y avait autour de l'adolescente, plusieurs personnes qu'elle reconnaissait, d'anciens Jedi dont leurs noms lui échappaient. Elle savait parfaitement que ce genre de situation était possible, sa mère lui avait parlé de ces histoires de fantômes de force et Ameryn avait pour habitude d'entendre leurs voix de temps en temps. Mais à ce moment précis, ils étaient tous ici, debout à ne rien faire et ne rien dire, ils ne la regardaient même pas.   
Elle puisa dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se relever.   
Alors elle remarqua une dernière chose, en levant la tête, ses amis et tous les peuples qui vivaient dans la galaxie étaient au dessus d'elle, comme si on venait de l'enterrer à des kilomètres de profondeur juste pour l'oublier, comme si elle voyait son monde à travers un regard extérieur, un changement d'univers ou de dimension. Elle voyait maintenant Jaïna qui avait empoigné quelque chose, sans doute son corps bien présent dans la réalité, Jess, Sana, Kei... et des soldats de la république, non loin d'eux, sur la même planète. Ils avaient été retrouvés, ou du moins presque.  
Le cœur d'Ameryn se serra, il fallait qu'elle revienne à elle au plus vite! Peut-être que si elle criait en se concentrant bien sur la silhouette de ses amis, ils l'entendrait.

Ce fut bien le cas. Les plaintes d'Ameryn, hurlées parmi les morts, sortaient tel un chuchotement étouffé dans le temple de Lothal. Jaïna sursauta tout comme les autres qui accoururent vers la jeune fille, toujours immobile mais bien en vie quelque part.  
«-Ameryn! On est ici, réveilles toi, on est là. C'était les cris désespérés de Jaïna qui la secouait avec vigueur dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.   
-Ame? Tu nous entends? C'était la voix de Sana.  
Ame? Ameryn!» Et celle de Kei et Jess.  
Dans son monde, elle tendit la main vers eux, comme pour s'attirer en leur direction.   
Au bout d'un moment, la peur fit place à la rage et, enfin, quelque chose se passa. Les voix revenaient à elle par centaines de milliers! Le décor sombre et terne autour d'elle se retourna. Passant les Jedi d'un côté et les vivants d'un autre.   
Dans un grésillement sonore et strident, elle cligna des yeux en s'effondrant dans les bras de la Zabrak et de Kei. Ils semblaient tous terrorisés, Jaïna pleurait même. On sentait cependant un soulagement général au sein du groupe.   
Quant à Ameryn, son cœur battait à tout rompre, cela résonnait dans sa tête, douloureusement.  
Elle reprenait doucement conscience de la situation, cherchant son air et s'agrippant à Jess qui avait son bras derrière sa tête pour la soutenir.  
Ameryn se mit à pleurer, traumatisée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Ses amis tentaient, comme ils le pouvaient, de la rassurer, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment aider. Lorsqu'Ame s'appuya à nouveau sur ses coudes pour se relever, elle manqua de vomir cette fois, provoquant une vive réaction de la part des autres. «Doucement!» s'écrièrent Kei et sa sœur, presque méchamment, il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop vite.  
Ameryn savait pourtant qu'ils avaient un autre gros problème.  
Jess, qui lui avait tendu de quoi s'essuyer les oreilles et les narines , avait remarqué son agitation, il lui posa alors une question, timidement:  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air un peu trop impatiente.  
-Je les ai vus, Jannah et d'autres, ils savent qu'on est là, ils sont avec nous!» Ameryn avait la voix tremblante.  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques instant, le temps qu'ils prennent tous conscience du problème.   
Sans un mot, ils se mirent à se précipiter en direction du faucon millenium, Jaïna soutenant la jeune Skywalker, toujours aussi affaiblie.   
Au niveau où elle était, la moindre situation stressante où agaçante pourrait causer un accident. Il fallait faire très attention, surtout si ils ne voulaient pas que leur camp se fasse écraser comme un Nikto.

Pourtant lorsque Sana déboula comme la dernière des brutes devant la petite grotte, elle se vit accueille par Jannah et d'autres, qui semblaient les attendre les bras croisés. Ils n'étaient pas armés ni rien, de toute façon ils savaient qu'il n'allait rien se passer.   
Sana leva légèrement les bras, affichant un visage mélangé entre l'effroi et le dégoût. Elle lança un petit regard aux autres afin de les inciter à partir se cacher.  
Jannah avança vers la jeune adolescente, qui n'osait plus bouger.  
Alors que Sana fuyait Jannah du regard, cette dernière tenta d'avoir une petite conversation.  
«-Vous savez pourquoi on est là? Demanda elle, d'une voix douce et calme, rassurante même. Mais Sana ne répondit pas, elle laissait son interlocutrice continuer. Vos parents sont très très inquiets vous savez. Mais... ils ne vous en veulent pas pour autant. Toujours aucune réponse, Sana regardait de temps en temps les autres qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.  
Sana! Appela Jannah, qui commençait à s'agacer. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?   
Sana inspira lentement pour répondre, mais ce fut Jaïna puis Jess qui apparurent à ses côtés.  
-C'est nous, on... on est désolé. Dit précipitamment Jess  
-En plus, j'aurais dû être plus attentive et ne pas partir avec. Je suis désolée. Continua la Zabrak.  
Jannah s'approcha d'eux, elle comprenait très bien leurs ambitions surdimensionnés et leurs besoins d'aventures. Ils sont tous pareil de toute manière. Mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'il manquait certaines personnes.  
-Où sont Kei et Ameryn. Ils doivent être avec vous!» cela n'était pas vraiment une question, elle souhaitait surtout les amener vers la réponse. Elle savait que les ramener ne sera pas si facile, mais son rôle n'était pas non plus de les engueuler... ça c'est le travail de leurs parents.

Ils étaient toujours assis derrière un rocher. Ameryn avait les mains sur les oreilles, tentant en vain de masquer tous les sons extérieurs. Elle avait demandé à Kei de rester avec elle, et il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté puisqu'à l'heure actuelle... elle lui broyait littéralement la main.  
La jeune fille redoutait sa propre réaction face à des personnes qui, pour une fois, ne lui voulaient absolument aucun mal. Et tout cela était accentué à cause de cette horrible expérience qui l'avait emplie de peur et de colère face à son échec.  
Dès lors qu'elle entendît «On va voir dans les rocheuses là-bas.» passer les lèvres d'un allié parmi d'autres, elle lâcha Kei et s'en alla, courant comme si elle fuyait le pire des dangers. Ils furent tous tellement surpris de la voir fuir comme ça qu'ils en oublièrent son ami, toujours assis.   
«-Hey restes ici!  
-On va rien faire.  
-Reviens petite!» ils s'écriaient en courant derrière elle.  
La jeune fille gardait ses mains sur ses oreilles, qui commençaient à siffler, tout en courant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.   
Malheureusement, Ameryn demeurait très faible, ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas d'aller assez vite pour les semer et s'isoler.  
Dès la seconde où l'un d'entre eux empoigna, pourtant assez doucement, son bras. Ameryn laissa un petit cri lui échapper et se retourna vers eux, laissant toute la force qu'elle contenait se dissiper. Une sorte d'écho fit vibrer le sol, projetant l'homme qui l'avait pris par le bras à plusieurs mètres d'elle, les quatre autres étaient eux aussi bloqués à terre, faisant face à Ameryn qui pleurait tout en saignant abondamment du nez.  
Jannah ainsi que tous les autres avaient entendu les lourdes vibrations et le son du choc. Ils coururent alors en sa direction, laissant les jeunes seuls.  
Sana et Jess se regardèrent et, la même idée leur vint en même temps!  
«-Le faucon! Ils le crièrent fort, poussés par l'adrénaline. En plus il n'y avait plus personne.  
-Oh non! Vous n'allez quand même pas...» Jaïna était agacée, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase. Ils étaient déjà en train de courir vers le vaisseau.  
Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle émît un long soupir et décida de les suivre. 

Ameryn s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Jannah l'appela.  
«-Ameryn! La femme se stoppa presque aussitôt, voyant les autres hommes à terre.  
-NON!» hurla Ameryn tendant le bras vers l'arrière, les clouant tous au sol. Elle pleurait toujours, la jeune fille savait très bien que son acte allait avoir des conséquences terribles pour elle et sa mère. Mais il valait mieux les laisser au sol que de les affronter et risquer de les blesser encore plus... voire de les tuer.  
Jannah resta maintenue au sol pendant un long moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le faucon millenium arriver près de la jeune fille en panique.   
Ce dernier eut vite fait de l'embarquer et de s'en aller. À ce moment précis, toute l'attraction qui pesait sur elle et ses compagnons avait disparue, elle pouvait dès maintenant se charger de mettre leurs parents au courant.  
Au même moment, à bord du faucon millenium, une question traversa bruyamment et à l'unisson le cockpit du vaisseau.  
«Où est Kei?!»  
Et à en juger les visages de nos jeunes aventuriers, ils allaient faire face à un autre gros problème, un de plus.

Sur Kalabra, la nuit était tombée, le message de Jannah était passé. Dans la petite salle où se trouvaient Rey, Finn, Kaydel, Rose et Zaraam, il y avait un silence qui demeurait depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la Jedi, qui restait debout là, la bouche grande ouverte et le souffle coupé. Zaraam, elle, fixait le sol, elle voulait pleurer, peut-être que si elle n'avait rien dit cela ne serait pas arrivé. Le soldat qu'Ameryn avait propulsée dans les aires allait en garder des séquelles à vie. Elle quitta la salle rapidement, se sentant extrêmement coupable. Kaydel s'en alla aussi, pour la rassurer et pour mettre fin au malaise surtout.  
Finn semblait très irrité, cette fois Rey n'avait plus d'excuses. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.   
Et la discussion fut entamée dès l'instant où Rose fut interrompue par Moona.


	14. Chapter 14

Après ce nouvel incident spectaculaire, il était plus que certain que Rey et sa fille allaient avoir des ennuis. Pour une fois, la mère en voulait vraiment à sa fille, ce qu'elle essayait de changer et de protéger chez elle pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir au mieux venait de s'effondrer. Des délinquants inconnus, passe encore, mais des alliés? Proche de Rey et de ses amis, là on avait touché le fond. Finn n'avait pas quitté Rey du regard depuis cette nouvelle et même une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, aucun des deux n'avaient bougés d'un poil. La Jedi n'osait même pas vraiment regarder dans les yeux colériques de son ami, visiblement très remonté. Finn laissait de vieux démons resurgir, et des vieilles reproches par la même occasion.

L'ex strormtrooper s'avança vers elle, les bras croisés. Rey attendait simplement qu'il lui lance sa première remarque, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire dans ce genre de moment excepté... rien.  
«-Comment tu comptes rattraper ça? Finn était inexpressif, Rey fuyait son regard comme la peste. Alors il continua. Parce que tout recommencer comme il y a seize ans, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. La façon dont il l'avait dit pouvait laissé entendre qu'il n'avais jamais apprécié sa fille et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté ce que Rey avait fait. Et la remarque avait vraiment fait du mal à la Jedi, un sous-entendu pareil venant de son meilleur ami, qui lui avait promis de ne jamais juger Ameryn! Elle se redressa et le regarda, rouge d'une colère soudaine:  
-Alors tant pis! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses d'elle ou de moi, juste tais-toi! Laisses moi m'occuper d'elle, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et cela ne l'a jamais été. Après plusieurs jours à l'entendre se plaindre, il fallait vraiment qu'elle vide son sac. Finn, qui avait fini par comprendre le triste sous entendu qu'il venait de faire, tenta de raisonner son amie.  
-Rey, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais simplement que... mais il fut coupé  
-Me dire que quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, elle n'est même plus avec moi. Et même, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle contrôle ce genre de situation?  
-Je... Finn ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne l'avais jamais su en fait. Il avait juste peur, où alors était-il jaloux? À ce moment là, il pourrait remettre une bonne partie de sa vie en cause. Le visage de Rey était fermé, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.  
-Tu vois. Même toi tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, c'est vraiment désolant. Ça n'était plus la colère qui parlait, mais bien la souffrance. J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte de comment vous la traitez, comme un monstre. Alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien! Elle n'a jamais voulu être là, elle n'a jamais voulu subir ça et moi non plus! Vous êtes seulement capable de juger par le sang, quand ça VOUS arrange.» Elle avait accentuée ce mot en pointant Finn du doigt. Qu'elle soit une Palpatine n'a fait réagir personne, du moins pas les personnes qui étaient au courant. Mais qu'Ameryn soit la fille de Ben solo ou de Kylo Ren selon eux, mon dieu quel cauchemar! C'était inacceptable, elle allait forcément devenir dangereuse.  
Finn resta planté là, Rey avait gagné en quelque sorte. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il (et une bonne partie des autres) avait tort sur toute la ligne.  
La Jedi sortît de la salle sans regarder l'ex stormtrooper. Avant de claquer violemment la porte métallique, elle prit le temps de cracher une dernière remarque qui venait de traverser son esprit.  
«Et je te rappelle que tes enfants sont aussi impliqués dans l'histoire.»   
Une fois dehors, elle essuya rapidement une larme, espérant que personne ne l'avait vue. Même si Ameryn était un enfant "accident", elle l'aimait comme toutes les mères peuvent aimer un enfant, expliquant pourquoi Rey pouvait être aussi à fleur de peau quand on s'en prenait à sa propre fille.

Par ailleurs, sur le faucon millenium, c'était la panique. Impossible de joindre Kei, qui n'était visiblement plus sur Lothal, d'après Jess il aurait pu avoir été enlevé même!   
Le groupe devait réfléchir vite, à l'exception d'Ameryn qui, couchée en boule sur une petite couchette, tentait vainement de se reposer et de se remettre de cette folle journée. Si on pouvait croire qu'elle dormait, elle avait juste son visage enfouie sous sa masse de cheveux, le reste de son corps camouflé dans ce sweat noir bien trop grand pour elle, et Ameryn réfléchissait. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques minutes elle pourrait retrouver Kei à travers cette étrange expérience, qui avait probablement failli la tuer il y a quelques heures.

Kei, lui, était désormais loin de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance.  
Il reprenait doucement ses esprits après avoir été violent frappé sur la tête. Étrangement elle ne lui faisait même pas mal, pour le moment, c'était comme si il vivait dans un costume en coton. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus claire, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne pleinement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une pièce sombre, un petit néon éclairait la pièce d'une faible lueur blanche. Mais il y avait autre chose, de petits picotements aux chevilles et aux poignets, il était attaché et assis sur une sorte de chaise métallique. Il comprit d'autant plus vite que la situation était très préoccupante, Kei tenta désespérément de tourner sa tête, cependant la forme de la chaise lui empêchait de voir quoique ce soit.  
Après avoir gesticulé bêtement sur celle-ci, l'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine s'élever dos à lui:  
«Alors on a bien dormi?»  
Kei ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, et puis même! Où était-elle?  
«Hey!» Reprit-elle. Il sentit l'arrière de la chaise bouger ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait probablement être attachée derrière lui.   
Si c'était une autre prisonnière, il n'avait donc rien à craindre, peut-être même que cette mystérieuse fille savait où est-ce qu'ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. Alors, timidement il demanda:  
«-Où est-ce que je suis... et puis toi tu es qui d'abord? On sentait dans sa voix qu'il avait peur, très peur même.   
-On est dans un vaisseau je suppose, en fait... il y a une heure j'étais exactement dans le même état que toi, donc tu devrais en déduire que je sais aussi peu de choses que toi. Cette mystérieuse fille était, contrairement à Kei, beaucoup plus calme.  
-C'est une blague j'espère! Le jeune homme s'énerva, paniqué. Alors j'ai été enlevé par un grand gaillard masqué, pour me retrouver assis et attaché ici avec une inconnue?   
-C'est ça. Lui répondit la fille, toujours aussi impassible dans sa voix.  
Kei grogna de rage et recommença à gigoter vainement sur sa chaise.  
-J'espère qu'Ameryn et les autres réussiront à venir ici, je veux pas crever attaché avec une inconnue. Lança il  
Il remarqua une forte vibration dans son dos, sa compagne de détention avait réagi à sa phrase. Elle lui demanda alors, plutôt enjoué:  
-Alors tu es un des jeunes à être parti, ceux dont ma mère nous a parlée?   
-De quoi? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu racontes? D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Elle soupira et commença à expliquer la situation.  
-Ma mère était censée aider vos parents à vous retrouver, alors, mon frère et moi avons décidé de partir à votre recherche. Ça fait depuis notre naissance qu'on doit se cacher sur une vieille planète poussiéreuse, on avait enfin une raison de tenter quelque chose. Mais on a été enlevé... je sais même pas où d'ailleurs! Quand tu es rentré, j'étais consciente donc j'avais émis l'hypothèse que tu pouvais être un des jeunes. Et elle s'arrêta là, ce qui avançait déjà un peu Kei sur sa recherche express.  
-Comme si ça n'était pas assez fou. Sa pensée lui échappa, ça faisait quand même deux "enlèvements" en un temps record. Puis il reprit, l'adolescent n'avait pas la réponse à toutes ses questions. Moi je suis Kei, le fils de Finn et Rose au passage. Et toi? Ça fait quand même trois fois que je te pose la question. Là encore, elle fut silencieuse quelques temps.  
-Je ne devrais pas te dire mais, puisque nous sommes, aux yeux de la république, des alliés... je suis Marloe.   
-Et ton nom de famille?   
-Déconne pas non plus, j'ai pas le droit de te dire qui je suis, je vais pas te faire un descriptif! La fille, ou Marloe, semblait s'énerver derrière Kei.  
-Si j'ai bien entendu tu as un frère? Il est où? Le jeune homme changea de sujet, brutalement.  
-Oui, et je ne sais pas non plus où il est passé, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était quand on a été kidnappé.  
-C'est ton grand frère ou... Marloe lui coupa la parole et haussa le ton.  
-C'est mon frère jumeau, t'as fini avec tes questions! Tu veux connaître mon groupe sanguin encore? Heureusement qu'elle était aussi attaché, probablement que Kei aurait eu son poing dans la figure.  
-Pardon.» dit il a voix basse, baissant la tête.  
Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune solution à leur problème.

Après un petit moment de silence, Kei se rendit compte en bougeant que la chaise ne semblait pas fixée au sol. Hors ce type d'objet non fixé pouvait vite être déséquilibré et tomber. Et encore, pour avoir déjà vu quelque chose de similaire sur la base de Kalabra, elles pouvaient s'ouvrir grâce à un bouton sur le côté gauche! Il avait une idée, espérons que cette fameuse Marloe veuille bien lui faire confiance.  
«-Hey! Je sais comment on pourrait s'en sortir. Débuta il, la voix pleine d'assurance.  
-Et comment?  
-La chaise n'est pas fixée au sol, donc si on bouge en même temps du même côté, on peut la faire tomber.  
-Et donc? Elle ne semblait pas très intéressée.  
Kei commençait à s'agacer.  
-Et donc j'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça! Il y a normalement un bouton sur la gauche qui maintient le tout fermé. À la fin de son explication, on pouvait entendre la jeune fille soupirer derrière lui.  
-Et admettons que nous allions vers ta gauche alors que l'ouverture est à ma gauche, t'es pas très malin. Elle avait sans doute raison. Mais Kei secoua la tête, tant pis.  
-Alors on essaye à ma gauche, on verra bien, il faut bien essayer quelque chose.   
-Si tu veux tant essayer que ça.» Marloe n'était absolument pas sûre de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ça s'entendait.  
Ils se replacèrent tous les deux correctement, mettant le plus de poids possible jetant un dernier rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de caméras! C'était étrange, et surtout idiot.  
«-On compte jusqu'à trois, et on essaye de se jeter sur le côté en même temps, d'accord? Fit le jeune homme à voix basse.  
-D'accord.» Fut l'unique réponse qu'il eut de la fille derrière lui. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, juste le temps de se concentrer un moment, puis Kei et Marloe se dirent en même temps: «Ok, 1... 2... 3» avant de s'élancer violemment vers la gauche de Kei et la droite de Marloe, ça semblait assez bien fonctionner puisque la chaise avait bel et bien bougée. Et ils recommencèrent, une fois puis une deuxième gardant toujours le même rythme. Et, cette fois ci légèrement essoufflés, ils chuchotèrent une dernière fois «1... 2... ET 3!» c'était la bonne, la chaise bascula avant de heurter le sol produisant un énorme bruit métallique sans oublier le petit cri de douleur lâché par les deux jeunes gens puisque que, quand même, le choc avait été important.   
Pour une fois dans sa vie Kei eut l'impression d'avoir de la chance! Ce qui maintenait ses jambes et bras attachés étaient ouverts et vu le vacarme de sa compagne derrière lui, c'était la même chose.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, alors que ses membres étaient encore un peu engourdis, il se releva non sans difficultés et, enfin, il pouvait mettre un visage sur la fille qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure.  
Elle devait probablement avoir son âge, en tout cas elle semblait extrêmement mature et sûre d'elle! Et si l'on devait se référer seulement au point de vue de Kei, Marloe était même très jolie. Un carré plongeant d'un roux vif avec une mèche ondulée qui cachait une partie de son visage, sans oublier ses magnifiques yeux verdâtres et les centaines de tâches de rousseurs qui lui parcouraient le visage. Kei, sans s'en rendre compte, l'avait regardé comme ça pendant une bonne minute. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, elle le trouvait un peu bizarre. Mais il continuait de la toiser de haut en bas, alors Marloe intervint en claquant des doigts pour le sortir de son imagination.  
«Hey! Tu veux bien arrêté de me mater? On a d'autres problèmes.» elle avait sortie cette phrase sans la moindre gêne, visiblement elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Kei sursauta, heureusement pour lui la lumière était faible donc impossible de voir son embarra certain face à cette remarque plutôt réaliste. Elle s'avança vers la porte, qui était maintenue fermée par un digicode, impossible donc de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.  
«-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, vue le bruit que fait ce vaisseau, il ne doit pas être très grand. Dit Kei qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
-C'est une navette qui nous emmène sur une planète. Je les ai entendu en parler quand ils t'ont ramenés ici. Dit elle en se retournant vers lui, puis elle baissa les yeux vers la chaise, intriguée.   
-Quoi?»   
Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de pointer une trappe métallique du doigt. Visiblement les propriétaires du vaisseau n'étaient pas très malins, la trappe devait sans doute donner accès à la salle des machines.  
Kei se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, il y avait effectivement une forte odeur de carburant qui en émanait.  
Quant à Marloe, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec cette odeur, elle se bouchait le nez tant cela la dégoûtait.  
Seulement, lorsque les deux adolescents entendirent, mélangé au vacarme naturel du vaisseau, des pas et des voix masculines. Ils n'eurent pas le choix que de se jeter dans ce trou et de fermer la petite trappe au dessus d'eux. Bien évidemment cette cachette était plus que nulle, étant donné que l'entrée de cette salle était bien mise en évidence par la chaise renversée. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où se cacher, nos deux fugitifs entendirent une voix rauque et grasse hurler dans le vaisseau:  
«ILS SE SONT ÉCHAPPÉS, allez les chercher en bas! Ils ne peuvent pas se cacher.»  
Kei et Marloe se regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Ils n'avaient ni armes ni issues. Alors les adolescents commencèrent à courir d'un bout à l'autre de cette pièce qui s'apparentait plus à un labyrinthe parsemé de tuyaux.  
Heureusement pour eux, Marloe distingua une petit fente sous un des fameux tuyaux.  
«Ça le fera.» La fille regarda son nouvel allié et se glissa avec souplesse dans cette nouvelle cachette. Pour Kei c'était un peu plus compliqué, il était un peu plus large. Marloe lui saisit la main et le tira vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Bien évidemment elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.  
«Mange moins la prochaine fois quand tu voudras partir à l'aventure.»  
Kei voulut lui aussi faire une remarque, mais la main de Marloe se plaqua sur sa bouche, leurs kidnappeurs étaient aussi dans la pièce. Kei pensa qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur, de caractère, mais en une version améliorée tout de même.  
Maintenant, ils avaient un nouvel objectif, sortir d'ici, retrouver leurs affaires et retrouver le frère de Marloe. Du moins, c'était le plan de la jeune fille, Kei n'avait toujours pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il espérait surtout qu'Ameryn et les autres allaient le retrouver.


	15. Chapter 15

Ameryn était toujours allongée sur sa petite couchette, moins épuisée qu'avant tout de même, cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'elle dormait maintenant. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille n'avait rien mangé et rien bu depuis bien longtemps. Et, par un heureux hasard, Jaïna vint doucement vers elle, un verre d'eau dans une main et de quoi grignoter dans l'autre.  
Elle se releva immédiatement et se mit confortablement contre le mur du fond alors que son amie était venue juste à côté d'elle.   
«-Je pensais que t'allais avoir faim après ça. Fit Jaïna, très concernée par l'état d'Ameryn, elle parlait avec une voix douce et agréable.  
-Merci, merci beaucoup même. Lui répondit Ameryn, toujours emmitouflée dans son haut noir, les cheveux en batailles. Jaïna ne perdit pas un instant, à peine Ameryn avait mordue dans son repas qu'elle renchérit avec une nouvelle question.  
-Comment tu te sens, tu nous as fait très peur avant.  
La jeune concernée prit une profonde inspiration, sa mine réjouit venait de disparaître. Jaïna réagit immédiatement à la triste réaction d'Ameryn. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Peut-être que si tu en parles ça te feras du bien. Reprit la Zabrak en posant doucement sa main sur le bras d'Ameryn. Celle-ci la regarda en affichant un sourire timide, elle avait raison, cela allait lui enlever un poids des épaules.  
-Et bien... commença timidement Ameryn. Tu sais je t'avais déjà dit que dans ces moments là, c'est comme si le monde disparaissait, et que je ne voyais plus que les personnes qui l'habitaient. Jaïna hocha vivement la tête, tout en resserrant sa main sur la jeune fille pour lui donner confiance. Sauf que cette fois-ci... Ameryn cherchait ses mots. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais changé de monde, je n'étais plus avec vous... je... elle s'arrêta, bien que parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle était censée dire après. C'était juste bien trop horrible à avouer! Mais sa pensée faisait tellement écho dans la force que Jaïna eut l'impression de l'entendre hurler ce mot à travers cette dernière.  
-Tu étais morte? Répéta la Zabrak, faisant face au visage maintenant effrayé d'Ameryn, qui se cramponnait à son sweat-shirt en signe d'une anxiété considérable.  
-Oui. Répondit elle, solennellement, avant de répéter plus fort. Oui, j'étais avec eux, j'étais à moitié morte, vous n'étiez plus que des silhouettes hors d'atteinte... quelque chose comme ça.   
Jaïna eut de grands yeux et regarda devant elle, quelque chose l'avait interpellée dans l'aveu d'Ameryn.  
-Avec eux? Demanda elle.  
-Il y avait d'autres Jedi avec moi, je ne me souviens pas de leurs noms, enfin un peu comme on pourrait voir des fantômes dans la force ou... mais Jaïna la coupa.  
-Physiquement ils ressemblaient à quoi? Ils ton dit quelque chose?  
\- Oh, une Togruta il me semble, un homme avec de longs cheveux et deux autres mais je ne m'en souviens plus... ils ne semblaient même pas me voir!»  
Jaïna ne semblait plus vraiment écouter, elle devait probablement réfléchir. Le témoignage d'Ameryn était fascinant et effrayant à la fois.  
Mais plus le temps de cogiter, Jess arriva pour signaler que, malgré les efforts que Sana et lui avaient fournis pour retrouver Kei, il était impossible de le localiser! Pourtant le temps presse et il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Ameryn continua de manger, quelque part elle savait que ça allait être à son tour de jouer. Cette fois-ci elle ne laissera pas la force la torturer.

Du côté de Marloe et Kei, ils s'étaient tellement enfoncés dans les entrailles du petit vaisseau qu'ils devaient probablement être assis sur une fine couche de taule qui les séparait du vide spatial et en plus, il faisait extrêmement froid. Par ailleurs, les deux jeunes gens continuaient d'entendre les hurlements de leurs ravisseurs, visiblement dépassés par cette situation inédite, ce serait un comble de perdre deux prisonniers dans un si petit vaisseau.   
Mais en tout cas, il faudra forcément qu'ils sortent à un moment, il suffisait de les attendre, c'était évident! Même Kei et Marloe savaient que leur petite escapade n'allait pas durer. Mais peut-être que la brutalité de Marloe servira.  
Mais un vrombissement sourd secoua le vaisseau, surtout pour les deux adolescents qui sentaient le sol sur lequel ils étaient recroquevillés chauffer De plus en plus, ils étaient en train d'atterrir.  
Une fois au sol, c'était un autre combat qui les attendait, celui de réussir à passer au travers de la drôle de surveillance dont faisaient preuve ces mystérieuses personnes, mais aussi de récupérer le jumeau de Marloe. Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps, par ailleurs, pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. «-Doucement! Ils nous attendent, ça ne sert à rien de se dépêcher! Fit Kei qui n'avait pas osé bouger. La réponse de Marloe était tintée d'une certaine envie de vengeance, elle n'avait décidément pas un caractère facile.  
-Ah oui? Alors si tu penses qu'ils sont assez idiots pour se dire qu'on a pu fuir en se jetant dans l'espace, tu pourras attendre des années-lumière ici au fond d'un trou.» Elle continuait d'avancer, Kei avait perdu à nouveau, il se sentit forcé de la suivre.   
Pendant qu'ils rampaient, on pouvait entendre les pas d'autres personnes au dessus d'eux, quelque chose interpella vivement la jeune fille qui s'arrêta immédiatement. «Le prisonnier dort encore? Ramenez le à Rekon, nous on reste ici en attendant que les deux autres sortent.» Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Marloe se tendait de plus en plus. Après avoir sondée son environnement rapidement, elle aperçut une petite grille qui menait à une petite salle, similaire à celle dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés. Kei continuait de suivre machinalement sa nouvelle amie.  
Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose le retînt, il saisit rapidement son bras lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à arracher la grille métallique. Le jeune homme dû faire face à un regard noir et visiblement très contrarié.  
«-Tu dérailles j'espère! Si t'as pas envie de sortir d'ici, retourne crever dans ton trou! Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui hurler dessus.  
-Si tu sors ici, il y en aura un qui nous attendra! Reprit Kei. La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle semblait réfléchir. Peut-être que Kei avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis après tout.  
-Très bien. Reprit elle, avec assurance. Je vais sortir d'ici, si jamais il n'y a personne, tu viens avec moi. Et si je me fais attraper, tu restes ici et tu essayes de t'échapper.»  
Kei la fixait, en fait c'était pire qu'avant. Elle était incroyable, presque aussi obstinée que sa sœur. Mais en plus jolie, selon le jeune homme. Et à nouveau, la voilà lancée dans son objectif sans l'avis de son compagnon et sans son consentement. Il allait devoir faire avec. 

Alors que Marloe avait littéralement arrachée la grille. Kei regardait autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille s'était déjà hissée dans la petite pièce. Elle resta discrète, regardant à droite et à gauche. Cette pièce devait servir de stockage, il y avait des caisses de partout, ce qui était pratique étant donné qu'elle pouvait rester accroupie sans que quelqu'un ne puisse l'apercevoir. Pourtant il y avait bel et bien des gardes qui attendaient dans le couloir, lourdements armés. Il ne fallait pas se louper. En cherchant Kei elle remarqua qu'il était toujours en train de rêvasser. Énervée, elle saisit un petit objet qu'elle trouva par terre et le lança sur lui, heureusement pour elle, ça n'était que du plastique. Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de croiser le regard froid de Marloe. Il la rejoignit à son tour, se tortillant à travers la petite sortie.  
«-On fait comment maintenant? Demanda il.  
Marloe ignora sa question un petit moment avant de pointer un petit meuble du doigt.  
-Mes armes! Là bas, on va les chercher... discrètement!   
C'était bien vu. Kei répondit immédiatement.  
-C'est mon blaster!   
-Oui oui bien, viens maintenant.»  
Puis elle le tira vers elle. Ils avançaient très lentement, en se cachant derrière les petites caisses, jusqu'à atteindre celle sur laquelle était posé leurs armes. La porte était ouverte juste devant eux, alors Marloe saisit doucement ce qu'il lui appartenait, avant de se rassoir dos à la caisse. Kei devait faire de même, mais ce que la jeune fille possédait l'interpella, c'était plutôt original comme moyen de défense. Il pointa les deux lames du doigt, et avant même qu'il ne puisse poser sa question, elle répondit:  
«Des vibro-poignards, taillés dans l'obsidienne. Je les avais volés en ville une fois.»   
Charmant, pensa Kei. Si la plupart des gens utilisaient des blaster, comme lui, pour se défendre, elle avait pour habitude de les poignarder avec deux dagues aussi lourdes qu'un sabre laser.   
Encore une fois Marloe le rappela à l'ordre en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, elle allait tout de même pas récupérer son blaster à sa place!  
Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail, celui que la porte était grande ouverte face à lui. Lorsqu'il se releva et attrapa son blaster, ce sont deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, armés bien évidemment.  
«Le garçon est ici!» Hurla l'un d'entre eux, pointant son blaster sur Kei qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever et de poser son arme en mettant ses mains en l'air. L'adolescent n'était pas assez courageux pour tirer aveuglément dans la masse.  
D'autres personnes arrivèrent, l'un d'entre eux, plus âgé et couvert de cicatrices s'avança vers le jeune homme.  
«Alors, on essaye de se sauver? Dommage, c'était bien essayé. Puis il tira Kei vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux rougeâtres, c'était presque répugnant. Au moins il n'avait pas vu Marloe, allongée derrière la caisse.  
En parlant d'elle, il gifla Kei sans réelle raison et posa une nouvelle question, toujours aussi proche de lui.   
«Et ta copine, elle est cachée où? Mmh?»   
Un léger signe de main, et voilà les autres qui lèvent leurs armes en direction de l'adolescent pétrifié par la peur.  
«T'as intérêt à nous répondre, sinon, ton sang donnera une très très jolie couleur au mur. L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à contempler la mine effrayé de Kei, au bord des larmes. Puis en se relevant, le vieillard ajouta. De toute façon elle n'est pas loin, ceux du fond, fouillez la pièce.» 

À cet instant précis, une brute sortît de derrière sa cachette, les vibro-poignards activées laissant apparaître un filon de lumière bleutée. Marloe se jeta sur le vieille homme qu'elle asséna de coups, créant un incroyable mouvement de panique. Pendant que certains tiraient là où ils pouvaient et que d'autres hurlaient en appelant du renfort. La rouquine bousculait ces personnes tapant quelque fois avec ses poignards. Kei avait eu le temps de récupérer son blaster et se mit à la suivre en tirant.   
Lui aussi était paniqué, ses mains tremblantes lui faisaient échouer quasiment tout ses tirs. Mais il suivait tant bien que mal la jeune fille devant lui, qui avait réussi à sortir du vaisseau, les mains couvertes du sang de ses adversaires.   
Malheureusement pour Kei, deux autres hommes le rattrapèrent, lui arrachant son blaster des mains au passage.  
«MARLOE!» il hurlait avec le mince espoir qu'elle fasse demi tour, seulement, en plus d'être une très mauvaise idée puisqu'elle n'allait pas être en mesure de se défendre, c'était aussi inconcevable dans la tête d'une jeune fille domptée par son instinct de fuite.   
Kei fut vite plaqué au sol, voyant la silhouette de sa nouvelle alliée disparaître en évitant, comme elle le pouvait les tirs.  
La jeune Marloe finit par gagner le combat, la planète où ils se trouvaient n'était qu'un tas de roches et de poussière grisâtre. Elle avait continué à courir et à zigzaguer entre les fumées qui s'échappaient du sol pendant un très long moment, avant de se laissé tomber entre deux rochers. Elle était essoufflée et tremblante, mais son fort caractère lui criait de ne pas s'arrêter là. Dès le moment où elle avait quittée le vaisseau, elle se jura de retourner chercher son frère et Kei, après tout il n'était pas si ennuyant que ça.

Sur le faucon millenium Kei était aussi le principal sujet de conversation. Ameryn, qui était à nouveau pleine d'énergie allait une fois de plus avoir recours à sa petite expérience. Jaïna n'était pas vraiment pour, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix.  
Jess s'était débrouillé pour coupé la lumière dans le vaisseau, car si Ameryn était plongée dans l'obscurité, cela devenait bien plus facile. Et en ce qui concerne l'objet qu'elle devait sonder pour retrouver Kei, Sana lui donna simplement son sac à dos, puisqu'il appartenait à son frère.  
Le compte était bon, Ameryn pouvait désormais se replonger dans ce monde étrange. Et tout recommença, identique à la dernière fois sur Lothal, Jaïna se rongeait les ongles et Sana et Jess regardaient, impuissants, les yeux blancs de la jeune Skywalker.  
De son point de vue à elle, c'était aussi identique, une étendue noire qu'elle filtrait. Cependant la jeune fille prenait beaucoup plus de précautions, tentant de ne pas aller trop vite et de ne pas terminer bloquée du mauvais côté. On pouvait même croire que c'était moins douloureux, mise à part sa respiration saccadée et son nez ensanglanté, elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse ou de douleur.  
En fait, Ameryn commençait surtout à avoir l'habitude d'utiliser cette méthode, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Et à cet instant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par la puissance de son pouvoir. Le contrôle, voila ce qu'il lui avait manqué la dernière fois.  
À nouveau, elle était seule à chercher dans le néant, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler de douleur au moindre pas qu'elle faisait. À nouveau, quelque chose d'anormal retînt son attention, elle entendait une voix qui lui était familière. Cela suffit à la faire légèrement paniquer, et si elle changeait de monde à nouveau? De l'extérieur, sa crainte fut marquée par une déglutition exagérée. Sana et Jess regardèrent Jaïna, toujours debout contrairement à eux qui étaient assis à même le sol avec Ameryn, d'un air interrogateur. Eux aussi avaient eu peur la dernière fois, mais c'était ça ou rien.  
Ameryn, pourtant, fut vite rassurée. Cette voix qui résonnait si fort dans sa tête était celle de sa mère, elle en conclut qu'elle devait sans doute méditer pour pouvoir avoir une si forte présence ici. Il fallait qu'Ameryn en fasse abstraction! Ce n'était pas le moment et elle était bien trop faible pour perdre du temps à se balader ici, l'objectif était de retrouver Kei, c'est tout. Même si elle ne voyait pas Rey, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas faire taire sa voix, la difficulté de l'exercice était accrue à nouveau. Mais elle tenait bon, et continuait d'avancer en suivant la trace de Kei.   
Sana commençait à s'impatienter, ça ne devrait pas être aussi long et aussi calme, pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de tendre son bras pour toucher Ameryn, Jess la retînt. «Tu as entendu Ame! On ne la touche pas.» il chuchotait pour ne pas la déranger. Lui aussi avait peur, il était seulement moins démonstratif.

Ameryn, elle, était déterminée et avançait d'un pas sûr vers son objectif. Bien qu'essoufflée et migraineuse, elle continuait de tenir bon et de laisser la voix de sa mère loin dans un coin de sa tête.   
Mais soudain, elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit frissonner.  
«Ameryn?» c'était la petite voix inquiète de Rey.   
Ça aurait été trop facile, pensa la jeune fille. Mais maintenant tout semblait clair! Sa mère méditait dans l'espoir de retrouver son empreinte dans la force et donc de la retrouver. Et ça continuait, cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus aucun doute, on tentait de s'adresser à elle. «Dis moi où tu es, s'il te plaît, entends moi, Ameryn.»   
Le plus horrible dans cette situation, c'est que les suppliques de la Jedi brisaient le cœur de sa fille. Elle sentait dans sa voix l'inquiétude et une certaine forme de détresse. Ameryn ne bougeait plus, elle avait oubliée la douleur physique pour la remplacer par une douleur émotionnelle. L'adolescente se retourna et regarda partout autour d'elle, personne, juste sa voix.   
«Je sais que tu le sens Ame, alors reviens, j'ai peur pour toi!» à ces mots, Ameryn se senti vidée de toute joie, elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle et les autres. Rey était la seule famille qu'elle possédait à sa connaissance, et inversement. Elle avait été égoïste et immature. Seulement, la voix s'atténuait, laissant la jeune Ameryn seule dans son désespoir. Avant d'être plongée à nouveau dans cet étrange silence elle dit quelque chose qui fut ouïe tel un murmure dans le faucon «Maman!»   
Sana et Jess en eurent des frissons! L'appel d'Ameryn fut diffusé à travers la force, même Jaïna l'avait entendu, ce qui l'a fit revenir vers Jess, Sana et elle.

Et la douleur de l'effort réapparue! Forçant la dernière Skywalker à se concentrer sur Kei.  
Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas long avant qu'elle ne le retrouve. Cette fois, le travail avait été bien fait, il ne restait plus personne, lui seulement, debout et les mains menottées. Alors elle s'approcha et toucha son dos avec la pointe de son doigt.  
L'expérience fut brisée brutalement, transportant Ameryn à travers toute la galaxie, jusqu'à Kei. Puis elle rouvrit ses yeux en grand, le cœur battant fort, très fort. Jess, Sana et Jaïna l'observaient, attendant la réponse ou du moins un signe.  
Alors Ameryn inspira profondément, cette fois c'était un franc succès! Et elle avait réussi à entendre le nom de la planète au travers des voix proches de Kei.  
«Lola Sayu... elle reprit son souffle et s'essuya la narine. Secteur Belderone, bordure extérieure.»  
En deux temps, trois mouvements. Le faucon était lancé à pleine vitesse vers cette planète, Lola Sayu. Une fois encore, rien n'allait se passer comme prévu, peut-être n'avaient ils pas suffisamment pris conscience du danger qui les attendait.


	16. Chapter 16

Sortant de l'hyperespace, le faucon millenium se hâta vers la planète de Lola Sayu. Tous étaient dans le cockpit à ce moment-là, et leur avis quant à cette étrange planète était assez... mitigé.  
«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» Fit Sana, l'air presque dégouté. Jess répondit aussitôt, tout en appuyant sur une multitude de boutons, il semblait très occupé et un peu dépassé «Une planète... étrange... elle a due se prendre plus d'un astéroïde!»  
Ameryn et Jaïna ne disaient rien, elles se contentaient d'observer cette planète éventrée et aux couleurs fades. On avait l'impression qu'une étoile de la mort avait échoué un tir.  
Pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps sur la nature peu commune de Lola Sayu, le faucon millenium et ses passagers se précipitèrent sur Lola Sayu, un plan approximatif et l'intuition d'Ameryn en réserve. Ils allaient sauver Kei et, sans le savoir, gagner d'autres membres d'équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Kei était traîné, menotté et couvert de bleus, à travers une sorte de base creusée sous terre. Tout était sombre et insalubre, les gens qui vivaient ici ne devaient apprécier ni l'hygiène, ni la lumière.  
Tous, sans exception, portaient un masque sculpté à la manière d'anciennes tribus vivants sur des planètes reculées. Le seul qui avait montré son visage était le vieillard qui avait menacé de l'abattre, mais vu la façon dont Marloe s'est jetée sur lui, il ne devait pas en rester grand chose. Enfin bref, on continuait à le balader, dans des couloirs qui semblaient de plus en plus larges.  
Bientôt, il arriva finalement dans une pièce sombre, tapissée de peintures et de morceaux de papier qui indiquaient des plans "d'attaques" c'était à ne rien comprendre. Ces gens ressemblaient vraiment à des terroristes comme il en existe plein d'autres dans la galaxie.  
Et, surprise, il y avait un autre prisonnier qui était à genoux ici, il ressemblait à Marloe en plus maigrichon et timide. Pas de doutes pour Kei, ça devait sans doute être son frère jumeau dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant, échangeant un bref regard rempli de détresse. Puis un drôle d'homme entra dans la salle, suivit de deux zabrak, l'un avait une peau jaunâtre et l'autre une peau rouge vif et de longs cheveux blancs. L'homme qui marchait devant eux s'arrêta face à Kei d'abord. Lui aussi portait un masque, mais il ne recouvrait que la moitié de son visage. Le morceau de visage que l'on apercevait, laissait paraître une peau qui semblait brûlée, presque en décomposition. C'était dégoûtant.  
Et à nouveau, Kei fut frappé dans le ventre, le mettant à genoux comme son congénère. À force cela devenait presque une habitude, en tout cas, si il s'en sortait vivant, il allait sans doute avoir plus d'une marque sur le corps.  
Il marchait autour d'eux tel un prédateur encerclant ses proies, tout cela avait un côté très anxiogène qui ne plaisait ni à Kei ni au frère de Marloe. Puis enfin, l'homme étrange décida de briser le silence:  
«-En voilà une agréable surprise. Puis il marqua une pause qui parut extrêmement longue. Je ne pensais pas trouver des têtes qui valent si chère en cherchant de stupides Jedi cachés. Kei avait compris, visiblement ils avaient un objectif commun.  
Face à une personne aussi intimidante, Kei ne savait quoi dire. Puis l'homme continua. Cela reste bien dommage que la Skywalker ne soit pas avec vous. Le Zabrak continua la discussion  
-Elle aurait été un cobaye bien plus utile, vous avez raison. Il fixait les deux adolescents à genoux, pendant que son supérieur ricanait. Son rire était horrible, on avait l'impression qu'il allait en vomir ses poumons. Et il s'arrêta à nouveau face à eux.  
-Mais nous allons quand même faire de vous des bêtes utiles. Ramenez les chez Haz, si elle n'ouvre pas, dite que vous êtes ici de ma part. Qu'elle les force à parler, je veux toutes les informations possibles sur la république et surtout savoir où est cachée la Skywalker.» il termina en souriant à Kei, un sourire haut combien pétrifiant. Dans l'histoire de la galaxie, les mauvaises personnes étaient souvent cruelles mais lui il était surtout flippant.  
Kei et son compagnon étaient pétrifiés de peur, pour une fois il aurait souhaité que sa sœur soit là, elle au moins avait un bon sens de la repartie... Marloe aussi, pensa il.  
Ils furent traînés dans les couloirs creusés et sales pendant de longues minutes, suffisamment longues pour que Kei puisse poser quelque question au rouquin.  
«-Tu es le frère à Marloe? Demanda il à voix basse, craignant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par les personnes masquées qui les escortaient.  
-Elle t'as dit? Mais? D'où est-ce que tu viens? Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette question.  
-Je fais parti des gens que vous cherchez ta sœur et toi... et par un "heureux hasard" j'ai terminé ma journée attaché dos à elle. L'autre jeune homme n'en revenait pas, non seulement sa sœur avait osée donner son nom, mais en plus ils avaient trouvés ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Une situation aussi désespérante que vivifiante.   
–Alors là. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver aussi facilement... et pas dans ces conditions. Puis il réfléchit, ils s'étaient enfuis en les utilisant comme prétexte à partir. Ce qui faisait une bêtise, sa sœur en avait fait une deuxième, alors il pouvait l'autoriser. Ce calcul fut vite le tour dans la tête du jeune Asperger. Bon, moi je suis Keran. Répondit il, simplement.  
-Oh! Et bien, je m'appelle Kei au cas où.» il semblait surpris, il n'avait même pas remarqué que les personnes avec qui ils étaient n'avaient pas dit un mot ni reprochés quoique ce soit.

Marloe, elle, était toujours prostrée derrière un rocher, entendant les Speeders passer non loin d'elle. Ils devaient sans doute la chercher, cette planète était inhabitée depuis plusieurs années maintenant, alors à part un miracle, personne ne pourrait la sauver.  
Les yeux fermés, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'élaborer un quelconque plan, faisant tourner son super cerveau à toute blinde. Elle et son frère avaient la réputation d'être intelligent sous une forme... particulière. Et pour eux, le concours de "qui était le plus intelligent" ou "qui arrivait donner le plus de chiffres après le fameux 3,14 du chiffre π".   
L'idée d'un plan d'évacuation germait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Marloe, mais des tirs paraissant très proches, se faisaient entendre non loin d'elle. La jeune fille se redressa et aperçue dans le ciel le faucon millenium, elle connaissait ce vaisseau, son frère avait une sorte de figurine de ce dernier quand il était petit et leur mère leur avait raconté qu'elle connaissait la propriétaire.   
Alors Marloe se releva et courut en sa direction, découvrant au passage, les Speeders sur lesquels il avait tiré. Pour elle, c'était une vrai chance de s'en sortir. Et il est impossible de décrire haut combien elle fut rassurée en le voyant atterrir derrière une montagne. 

«-Bravo à celui qui a décidé d'arriver comme ça! Ça ne pouvait pas être plus discret! Hurla Jaïna à Jess et Sana, soit le pilote et la "tireuse d'élite"  
-Tu voulais qu'on vienne comment, ils nous auraient vus. Rétorqua sèchement Jess.  
-Ah oui parce que quand quelqu'un arrive sur Kalabra c'est forcément un ennemi? Ameryn se retourna, elle n'avait pas envie d'assister à une autre dispute. Elle coupa Sana par la même occasion.  
-Cette planète est déserte, on sera forcément vus comme des ennemis. Et peut-être qu'arrêté de vous crier dessus arrangera notre situation! Si on pouvait éviter de se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde ça arrangera tout le monde!»  
Elle avait sans doute raison. Sans plus de cérémonie, Ameryn se retourna et continua de marcher en suivant la trace de Kei. Jaïna n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi... autoritaire, et visiblement cela faisait bien rire Sana.

Et le groupe fut surpris de voir arriver une jeune rouquine, les mains et le visage pleins de sang sec. Ameryn qui marchait en tête fit un pas en arrière, elle n'utilisa pas la force, rien, tant la surprise était grande.  
Mais Jaïna ne fut pas du même avis, elle dégaina son sabre et le tendit vers Marloe.  
«-STOP! Non, non... je... bégaya la jeune inconnue qui tomba en arrière, stoppant sa course effrénée. Elle était essoufflée et peinait à parler.  
Voyant la panique apparente sur le visage de la rouquine, Jess prit le bras tendu de Jaïna, lui intimant de baisser sa lame violette.  
-Tu sors d'où? Fit Sana, derrière les autres, sur un ton sévère. Marloe ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours à bout de souffle, face aux sourcils froncés de la Zabrak face à elle.  
-Je... je m'appelle Marloe.   
-Marloe comment? Continua Jess en s'avançant vers elle.  
-Ma mère m'interdit de donner mon nom de famille. À ce moment précis, Jaïna perdit patience et reprit son bâton en main. Ce qui engendra une vive réaction de la part de la jeune fille face à elle.  
-Mais, elle connais vos parents! S'il vous plaît, elle a déserté le premier ordre, on n'est pas censés exister! Enfin... Marloe tentait de se rattraper comme elle pouvait, ce qui continuait d'agacer les autres. Sana fut la prochaine à perde patience, elle poussa Ameryn et Jaïna pour se placer , en posture dominante, aux côtés de Jess.  
-Écoutes, tu peux faire la mystérieuse si tu le veux, mais pas dans ces conditions tu veux? Et pas la peine de nous mentir on ne te...   
-Elle ne ment pas. Coupa Ameryn. Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, attendant des explications. Tu es la fille de Selemn c'est ça? Marloe ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Et comment est-ce que tu as atterrie ici?   
-Mon frère et votre ami, Kei, on a été enlevé par des fanatiques.   
Ameryn tendit son bras, aidant la jeune fille à se relever. Les autres derrière elle restaient muets, visiblement elle avait une information qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette histoire, normalement les anciens partisans du premier ordre sont tous exécutés sans exception.   
-Vous êtes venus chercher votre ami, j'ai juste? Demanda Marloe, reprenant de plus en plus d'assurance.  
-Bien vu. Dit Jaïna dans le dos d'Ameryn. Elle préférait rester méfiante envers elle, on ne sait jamais. Ameryn au contraire semblait avoir une totale confiance en cette inconnue.  
-Tu sais quelque chose sur ces "fanatiques"?  
-Ils portent des masques, et sont plus ou moins dégoûtants... je me suis enfuie après.   
Derrière Sana et Jess se regardèrent, désabusés, comment pouvaient ils faire pour avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui avait lâchement fuit comme elle. Jaïna secoua sa tête, cette aventure n'avait ni queue ni tête.  
-On s'en moque pour le moment, on doit le retrouver, Ame? La concernée la regarda. Tu sens toujours Kei?   
-Affirmatif.  
-Bien.»  
Jaïna passa devant, suivit de Jess et Sana. La Zabrak se retourna vers Marloe et sourit légèrement tout en lui demandant de venir avec. L'empathie de cette dernière avait gagnée! Ils allaient garder Marloe comme un bras droit dans leur équipe, et puisqu'elle semblait savoir des choses, ils n'allait pas la laisser ici. Elle ignorait bien des choses sur cette fameuse Marloe, mais passons, ils pourront discuter plus tard.  
Et alors qu'ils avançaient vers les grandes plaines poussiéreuses de la planète, ladite rouquine alla à côté d'Ameryn qui semblait sur le qui-vive. Elle connaissait cette masse de cheveux noire, enfin, on lui en avait déjà parlé!  
«-Tu es Ameryn Skywalker?   
Cette dernière ralentit sa marche, interpellée par cette question.  
-Oui... comment tu sais?   
-Je pourrais te poser la même question... elle affichait un large sourire légèrement dissimulée par une mèche rousse pendant qu'Ameryn rigolait doucement.  
Tous ceux qui ont déjà entendus parler de Rey, la Palpatine devenue une Skywalker connaissent ton histoire.»  
Ameryn ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme quelque chose d'éventuellement positif ou éventuellement inquiétant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Jess les appela, ils avaient besoin d'être guidés.   
Une fois à l'avant Marloe se retrouva seule à suivre derrière, les bras croisés... elle ne se sentait pas forcément bien intégrée, et c'était compréhensible.  
Et malgré ce temps perdu, ils n'avaient tous absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Leur entrée en fanfare dans l'atmosphère de Lola Sayu avait provoqué une agitation surdimensionnée dans les galeries des fameux "fanatiques". D'après les conversations qu'ils avaient entendus, Kei et Keran devaient être emmenés dans la "salle d'examen du docteur Haz", au lieu de ça, c'était dans une cellule encerclée par des dizaines de gardes qu'ils avaient été enfermés pour cause d'intrusion.  
Kei savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, et il avait hâte de revoir le fameux coup de spectacle héréditaire d'Ameryn. Cependant, la tâche allait être bien plus complexe.


	17. Chapter 17

Impossible pour Kei et Keran de tenter quoique ce soit, ils étaient surveillés dans cette pièce sombre qui sentait la terre, les poings liés. De nombreuses petites lumières rouges étaient allumées ici et là pour signaler l'intrusion.   
Quelques personnes passèrent dans le couloir approximatif non loin d'eux, apparemment il y avait un vaisseau qui avait tiré sur les derniers Speeders qui leurs restaient. Pour Kei il n'y avait aucun doute, et il était même plutôt confiant. Seulement, son visage expressif le trahira une fois de plus.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme un abruti?. Demanda alors l'un des gardes qui était derrière lui. Kei ne réfléchit pas et répondit, convaincu:  
-Que mes amis vont tous vous exterminer.»  
Les soldats masqués se mirent à rire aux éclats, c était ridicule, de plus ça n'était pas la première fois que l'on tentait de les déloger. L'Homme derrière Kei et Keran se mit à avancer vers eux, toujours en riant.  
«-Tu sais gamin, il s'accroupit entre les deux jeunes hommes, Si tu savais le nombre de fois où vos abrutis de parents sont venus nous emmerder. Alors crois moi que des enfants de ton âge, nous on en fait des cobayes pour le labo en un rien de temps.   
Cette remarque froissa Kei, il serra ses points et se mordit les lèvres. "Si seulement ils savaient" pensa il. Cependant, quand le soldat se releva il en profita pour lui asséner une violente gifle tout en regardant Keran et en riant.  
-Ameryn Skywalker est ici, alors non, vous ne nous ferez RIEN! La petite voix de l'adolescent s'éleva, Kei avait peut-être eu extrêmement mal, mais au moins cela suffit à faire sortir sa rage.   
Alors tous les soldats se retournèrent légèrement, ils semblaient interpellés même si leurs masques cachaient (logiquement) toutes émotions.   
-Voilà qui est intéressant...»  
Kei décrocha, il n'entendait plus que le Comlink derrière lui, il en avait trop dit en plus d'avoir oublié la remarque de leur gourou "dommage que la Skywalker ne soit pas avec vous". Une fois de plus il se sentit idiot, et Keran était là pour le lui rappeler.  
«C'était stupide comme phrase.» dit il tout naturellement, laissant Kei se morfondre dans sa bêtise.

Pour les autres, le temps pressait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que tous ces gens étaient désormais sur le qui-vive après cette entrée fracassante.   
Restait à savoir par où et comment ils allaient entrer, Jess qui était le seul à posséder des jumelles avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une base souterraine ce qui ne facilitait pas leur intrusion.  
De plus il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen d'approcher discrètement cette base en alerte, déjà parce que la géographie plate de Lola Sayu permettait à peine de se coucher derrière un des rares rochers et ensuite parce que sous le sol, forcément il n'y avait pas de passages éventuellement cachés... cela n'avait pas de sens. Marloe, qui n'osait rien dire ne se sentant pas très acceptée ici, en entendît des vertes et des pas mûres! Sana avait proposé de faire exploser le sol avec le peu d'explosifs qu'ils avaient, Jess voulait que l'on envoie quelqu'un pour servir de diversion et Ameryn voulait foncer tête baissée dans le conflit croyant pouvoir tous les mettre à terre.  
La rouquine soupira et détourna son regard vers quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir.   
«Hey! Regardez là bas.» fit Marloe en pointant l'horizon du doigt. Aux débuts ils ne semblaient pas très enchantés de sa participation à leur plan, mais les avis changèrent vites. Sana, Jess et Ameryn ne comprirent pas tout de suite, ce que Marloe pointait du doigt n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire tranchée creusée négligemment dans le sol poussiéreux. Jaïna elle avait bien compris, c'était une chance de pouvoir avoir un accès de la surface, de plus une bonne partie des gardes demeuraient près des petites portes d'entrées et des accès majeurs. L'esprit de la Zabrak étudia rapidement la structure, laissant libre cours à son imagination, puis elle s'exclama:  
«-Si vous mélangiez toutes vos idées idiotes on pourrait faire quelque chose. Admettons... Jess lance un explosif en s'approchant le plus près possible, nous on neutralise, elle prit son sabre laser en main et fit un signe de tête vers Ameryn. Et Sana tu attends quelques instant au cas où l'un de nous à un problème. Tous se regardèrent, avant d'acquiescer avec certitude.  
-Et moi? Termina Marloe, toujours assise en retrait. Elle n'était plus intimidée par le groupe, regagnant sa hargne et son ton provocateur habituel.  
-Tu as de quoi te battre? Demanda Jaïna d'une voix neutre.   
La rouquine ne répondit pas, elle leva juste les deux poignards aux lames noires. Jess lâcha un petit cri d'exclamation, tout comme Ameryn.  
-Pas mal ça! Fit Sana, montant peu à peu cette étrange fille dans son estime.  
-Des vibro-poignards? Fit Jaïna, étonnée de voir quelqu'un de si jeune avec ce genre d'arme. Alors tu viens avec Ameryn et moi.» la Zabrak afficha la large sourire puis se retourna vers les autres.  
Le plan fut rapidement mis à exécution.

La suite fut rapide, pour une fois que l'une de leurs organisations fonctionnaient, Parfois réfléchir pouvait servir.  
Kei et Keran, bien que beaucoup plus éloignés, entendirent le bruit sourd de la détonation. Le jumeau de Marloe ne pût s'empêcher de hurler de peur, un cri aigüe qui fit rire Kei, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Les gardes autour d'eux ne rigolaient plus du tout, à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient même plus rien à faire de leurs prisonniers.  
À ce moment précis, l'attaque discrète d'Ameryn, Jaïna et Marloe avait eu un franc succès! Éliminant en deux minutes les soldats à l'allure mystique. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'escomptés, peut-être que l'explosion n'était pas nécessaire tout compte fait.  
Ameryn avançait en tête de file vers une porte métallique, pour l'instant verrouillée, qui étouffait les pas d'autres personnes venant à leur rencontre.   
«-Cette base est très grande, alors on va tenté de se servir de cette superficie pour les faire courir et les affaiblir. Fit Jess qui marchait à l'arrière, un blaster volé en main.  
-Belle déduction!» termina Marloe en le regardant.

Ameryn s'arrêta alors devant cette fameuse porte, de l'autre côté de celle-ci on entendait les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle inspira profondément et regarda Jaïna droit dans les yeux. La Zabrak avait compris ce que la Skywalker attendait d'elle, alors elle enfonça son sabre laser dans le petit boîtier à côté de la porte afin de la déverrouiller. Les adolescents se poussèrent sur le côté, laissant Ameryn face aux quatre personnes masquées devant elle. «Salut!» dit elle ironiquement, prenant ces ennemis par surprise ce qui lui permît, par un petit mouvement de tête, de les envoyer aux fond du couloir creusé dans la roche. Le choc fut assez fort pour les assommer pendant un très très long moment.   
Lorsque les autres vinrent à nouveau derrière elle, Ameryn continua à avancer. «Carrément mortel!» s'écria Marloe, ravie d'avoir assistée à ça. En guise de réponse Ameryn se retourna pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Cette affaire commençait à lui plaire, contrairement à Jaïna, légèrement agacée par cette série de péripéties. Cela plaisait aussi à Sana qui voyait enfin Ameryn sous un nouvel angle, moins timide et bien plus vivante.   
«-On devrait tous se séparer, il y a énormément de couloirs qui se croisent. Fit Jess, directement coupé par Jaïna.  
-Non mais t'es complètement fou! On va pas partir seul avec toutes...  
-Si on veut les désorienter autant les faire courir d'un bout à l'autre de leur trou. Coupa Sana avant de continuer en souriant légèrement. Et puis avouez que ce sera beaucoup plus drôle!   
Cette remarque fit presque l'unanimité. En ce qui concerne la première moitié de l'explication de Sana, c'était plutôt logique. La Zabrak souffla.  
-Vous avez tous une arme?»  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réellement accepter qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne avec elle. Elle n'entendait plus que les pas précipités d'autres soldats (encore). En activant son sabre, Jaïna jura que plus jamais elle ne partira avec des adolescents en quête d'aventures... c'était à ce demander si ils prenaient cette attaque au sérieux.

Et cette technique, bien que très risquée, fonctionnait à merveille. Tandis que Jess et Sana attiraient par le bruit des tirs et des explosions, Marloe, Jaïna et Ameryn se contentaient d'attaques plus silencieuses. Bientôt, ce fut le chaos total, leurs ennemis étaient complètement perdus dans leur propre base.  
Jaïna avançait lentement, empalant deux soldats d'un coup et frappant un troisième qui arrivait derrière elle. Jess, lui, avait opté pour un plan plus stratégique, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de rassembler le plus de monde possible dans les intersections de la base, puis il lançait un explosif. Seulement il était bientôt à court de munitions, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Sana elle utilisait une technique similaire, tirant avec son blaster sur les fanatiques entassés qui parfois se tuaient eux même en pensant avoir à faire à l'un des adolescents. Pour la jeune fille tout cela n'était qu'un immense jeu, elle ne prenait absolument pas ce plan au sérieux. Alors qu'elle reculait pour se cacher et attendre une nouvelle flopée d'ennemis, elle sentit un blaster toucher sa tempe. Son souffle se coupa et elle déglutit. «Fini de rire ma jolie!» ce n'était point une voix familière, Sana avait été piégée par l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, pas très longtemps, elle entendit un gros choc dans son dos et une voix féminine qui hurlait. En se retournant elle fut surprise de retrouver Marloe et ses poignards encore plantés dans le dos de cet homme masqué. «Derrière!» cria la rouquine, soudainement très agitée. Malheureusement pour les trois personnes derrière les deux adolescentes, Sana pilotait mal mais visait bien. Ils furent tués d'un tir dans la tête.   
«-Pas mal du tout! Dit Marloe, captant à nouveau l'attention de l'afro-asiatique.  
-Merci, toi aussi t'es plutôt classe avec ça. Elle pointa les deux lames avec son arme à elle. Faisant sourire Marloe. Lorsque Sana recommença à avancer dans les couloirs sombres, l'autre l'interpella à nouveau.  
-Tu es la sœur de Kei? Ou quelque chose, vous... elle fit un mouvement étrange avec sa main, voulant sans doute désigner un quelconque lien généalogique.  
-Je m'appelle Sana, et je suis bien sa sœur. Fit cette dernière.  
-J'me disais bien!»  
Puis Marloe s'en alla dans un couloir parallèle.

Ameryn aussi avait effectué sa propre progression. Elle avait réussi à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les entrailles de cette étrange base, aussi étrange que les gens qui y vivaient. Elle était désormais bien plus éloignée de la surface, et tout était bien plus sombre, seul de petits néons rouges éclairaient la roche creusée. En plus de cela, la chaleur ne rendait rien de facile. Ameryn était épuisée à force de se battre avec son mental, elle espérait donc ne pas croiser trop de monde par ici. Elle essuya son nez d'un geste bref, continuant d'avancer tel un félin chassant sa proie, silencieuse et prête à bondir. La jeune fille sentait qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle mais surtout, elle sentait la présence familière de Kei. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était ici.  
Prostrée dans un renfoncement, Ameryn observait les deux soldats masqués qui avançaient dans sa direction. La Skywalker inspira profondément, réfléchissant à une façon de les éliminer. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, la force vibrait en elle, son cœur battait fort. Elle laissa alors l'énergie se libérer et se diffuser autour d'elle. Là où la sensation devenait plus désagréable c'était lorsqu'il fallait maîtriser cette énergie, Ameryn serait sa mâchoire tandis que les deux hommes se figèrent soudainement. Derrière les masques sculptés qu'ils portaient on pouvait entendre leur lente agonie, une suffocation silencieuse et douloureuse pour eux comme pour Ameryn qui pensait très clairement que sa tête allait exploser, comme à chaque fois.   
Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent par terre, laissant l'allée libre. Au passage Ameryn attrapa un blaster pour en équiper Kei qui ne devait plus être très loin.

Jaïna qui venait de tuer son vingtième garde fut surprise par un cris sourd, un cris féminin. Quelqu'un avait été attrapé! La Zabrak s'agita soudainement, rebroussant chemin pour tentée de trouver quelqu'un de familier. Ce fut le cas, elle heurta Jess qui avançait en regardant autour de lui comme paniqué. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent décontenancés et pétrifiés, ce hurlement ne présageait rien de bon et l'on ne pouvait deviner de qui il s'agissait. Sana? Marloe? ou même Ameryn? En bref Jess déglutit lentement tout en regardant Jaïna avec de grands yeux.  
«-On reste ensemble? Demanda la Zabrak, apeurée.  
-Bien sûr!»   
Ils repartirent dans l'une des allées, marchant plus lentement qu'avant et l'air moins enthousiaste.

Pour le coup, ce fut à nouveau Marloe qui tomba aux mains de l'ennemi. Sana, qui avait entendu les cris et les coups de blaster avait finalement changée d'avis! Non ce n'était pas amusant. La voilà à nouveau dans les tranchées par lesquels ils étaient entrés. On l'avait repérée après un tir mal cadré. En plus de ça son blaster avait été endommagé, c'était idiot mais... à cause du manque de lumière la jeune fille s'était pris un des coins des couloirs rocheux, arrachant une partie ses vêtements et de son blaster.   
Il ne semblait pas y avoir de solution, si elle bougeait, on allait la descendre sur le champ. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient d'elle, son instinct de survie la poussait à agir, et, au moment où tout aurait été perdu, il n'y avait plus personnes. Seul des fanatiques étranges à l'allure de tribu ancienne. Les deux groupes d'hommes se regardèrent confus.

Keran et Kei furent les prochains à être surpris. Alors qu'ils attendaient en silence la venue d'une aide miraculeuse, la totalité des personnes qui les encerclaient s'écroulèrent brutalement. Seul l'homme qui avait frappé Kei tout à l'heure était encore debout. «Qu'est-ce que?» s'exclama il pointant son arme dans le vide et cherchant un repère dans cette pièce sombre. Kei et Keran observaient l'entrée de cette dernière avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. C'est à ce moment bien précis qu'Ameryn arriva, les sourcils froncés et les jambes bien ancrées sur le sol, elle n'avait jamais parût aussi forte et dominante. Le visage de son ami s'illumina, c'était si limite il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux. L'adolescente leva la main en direction de cet homme qui lâcha un cri étouffé, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Kei assista a tout! Ameryn maintenait se dernier contre le mur de pierre, alors qu'il se tenait au cou, comme si on l'étouffait. Le visage fermé et ensanglanté, Ameryn avait l'air même effrayante en baignant dans cette lumière rouge sang. Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là, après un second mouvement de bras, le voici plaqué contre le plafond, toujours en suffoquant. Enfin elle continua en l'écrasant sur le sol, le tuant une Bonne fois pour toute.   
Le cadavre était maintenant au pied des deux jeunes hommes, tandis que la Skywalker avançait dans la salle en titubant légèrement. Elle n'en pouvait plus! L'effort avait été trop intense.  
Une fois libéré de ses entraves, Kei se releva et enlaça son amie, rassuré d'avoir été sauvé et de la voir saine et sauve. Elle ne lui semblait pas très bien, peut-être était-ce le torrent sanguinolent qui parcourait son visage ou alors son regard sombre et terne affichant une grande faiblesse psychique et physique.  
«-Ça va? Comment tu as... demanda précipitamment Kei   
-Oui, oui, tout va bien! Elle se tourna en direction de Keran, encore à genoux, c'est bizarre on aurait cru qu'il s'était assoupi. Apparemment tu as fait connaissance avec sa sœur? Elle demanda en regardant Kei à nouveau.  
-Euh? Oui? Comment? Il était très surpris. Mais Ameryn n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer, elle saisit le bras de Kei et celui de Keran qui venait de se lever.  
-Ta soeur est avec nous! Il faut qu'on parte! Dit elle, voyant l'air perdu du rouquin.   
-Oui, d'accord... je.»  
Elle tira le bras de Kei et Keran vers la sortie, marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent tous les trois face à une lignée de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et un grand homme au milieu. Le fameux "Rekon" qui avait accueilli Keran et Kei. Il était debout ici, imposant et effrayant avec son énorme masque noir. Ameryn ne s'attendait pas à cela et là tout de suite... elle n'avait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit.  
Alors que l'atmosphère avait été tristement silencieuse, l'homme à la carrure imposante avança d'un pas, étouffant un rire avant de dire:  
«Enfin je suis en mesure d'apercevoir la dernière Skywalker. Je vais pouvoir régler quelques problèmes avec ta lignée, j'aurais préféré le faire face au père mais l'histoire a voulu que je me contente de la fille. C'est déjà pas mal.» il se mit à rire de plus belle. Ameryn ne comprenait pas, ses deux partenaires non plus. Ses mains qui tenaient les poignets de Kei et Keran se resserrèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, cet homme, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas faire d'eux de bons amis.


	18. Chapter 18

Jess et Jaïna continuaient de chercher les autres, ce qui était surprenant c'est qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la base, ils étaient seuls à courir par ici. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon! Jaïna empoignait son sabre laser avec toute la force dont elle était capable tant elle demeurait tendue face à cette situation.   
Jess fit soudainement une proposition très intelligente:  
«-Tu ne peux pas trouver Ame avec la force ou... quelque chose comme ça.   
Jaïna s'arrêta et réfléchi un instant, c'était effectivement possible, bien sûr elle n'avait pas le quart de la puissance d'Ameryn, mais tout de même, suivre son aura sera suffisant.  
-Oui... on peut faire ça... couvre moi.»  
À cet instant elle ferma la yeux, se laissant envahir, tendis que Jess tournait autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne vienne les déranger.

De son côté, Ameryn priait pour que Jaïna débarque, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était l'homme en face d'elle. La jeune fille était très inquiète, pour l'instant il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle regarda tristement Kei qui la regardait en attendant sans doute qu'elle face exploser quelque chose. Hélas c'était impossible.  
Face à la mine effrayée des trois adolescents, Rekon puisque c'était son nom, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux, les yeux rivés sur Ameryn. Pour elle, il était compliqué de cerner ses intentions, devait elle se défendre comme elle le pouvait ou attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aura fini de rire aux éclats sans raison il adviendra quelque chose d'eux.  
L'homme recula à nouveau, prenant le temps d'observer nos héros, il inspira profondément, il avait arrêté de rire, il n'y avait plus le temps pour ça. Ameryn sentait la main de Keran lâcher et celle de Kei resserrer son étreinte, si ils la lâchaient elle tomberait sans doute de faiblesse.   
«Bien... enfin, Rekon se décidait à parler, de sa voix rauque et grave. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus bavarde.»  
Ameryn ne bougeait pas, cependant son visage commençait tout doucement à afficher de la colère, tandis que son interlocuteur fronçait méchamment les sourcils, enfin celui que son masque ne cachait pas.  
«Tu ne fais pas d'effort, je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire! Moi aussi... il recommençait à rigoler, un rire gênant et extrêmement malsain qui rendait Keran derrière elle malade. Mais... il reprit en se mouvant doucement. Je ne veut pas te brusquer, ni t'effrayer, Oh! Et surtout je ne veux pas trop en dire d'un coup.»  
Ameryn affichait une mine intriguée, décidément il aimait garder les secrets. Au fond cela n'était pas dérangeant, cette attente lui permettant de regagner en puissance.  
À cette instant une seconde rangée de soldats débarquèrent par derrière, traînant Marloe par les Bras. Ils la poussèrent vers les autres adolescents. La rouquine heurta son frère, même si les retrouvailles n'étaient pas très heureuses, ils ne s'empêchèrent pas de se sourire l'un à l'autre.  
«-Les autres enfants n'ont pas été retrouvés! S'exclama le garde qui avait jeté Marloe.  
-Oh ça ne saurait tarder! De toute manière j'ai déjà assez à faire avec l'un d'entre eux.»  
Ameryn qui regardait derrière se retourna rapidement, agacée par ce petit jeu. La peur avait disparue de son visage.   
«-Mais qui êtes-vous? S'exclama elle, et ce fut de même pour Rekon.  
-Enfin! Voilà la petite phrase que j'attendais. Cela semblait être un triomphe pour lui. Je déteste me présenter, je trouve cela quelque peu... prétentieux. Lorsqu'il parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grands gestes, ça aussi... c'était agaçant. Je suis Rekon, un très grand adorateur de l'ordre de vos parents. Marloe haussa un sourcil, elle avait presque envie de rire. J'ai tellement gagné grâce au premier ordre, la gloire, le pouvoir! Presque tout! Et il s'avança face à Ameryn avant de la pointer du doigt. Il a fallut que ta satanée famille vienne me pourrir.   
-Et alors! Ameryn laissa sa pensée s'exprimer ouvertement. Rekon, lui, se mit à grogner nerveusement.  
-Et alors, vois-tu... peut-être que j'aurais été au sommet de ma gloire si un certain Kylo ren n'aurait pas pris ma place en me traînant dans la boue comme il l'a fait.   
-Et alors! Elle répéta la même chose, sur le même ton. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui commença à perdre patient et à s'énerver. La tension entre les deux était plus que palpable. Kei tira sur la chemise d'Ameryn, voyant que sa façon d'agir les menait vers une exécution certaine.  
-Très drôle petite. Il s'arrêta un court instant. Mais, je pense que tu es assez grande pour comprendre qu'un homme comme moi... doit avoir sa revanche, non? Il attendit une réponse mais la Skywalker préférait jouer avec ses nerfs et ne rien dire. Oui... préparer un acte de vengeance si cruel demande du temps, tellement de temps que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de bouger pour qu'il meurt, pourquoi déjà? Ah... oui! Pour sauver une petite pilleuse d'épave abandonnée dans un désert, et toi.»  
À ce moment précis, la jeune fille arrêta d'écouter, c'était de trop. Ne sentant plus que de la haine couler en elle, elle baissa peu à peu la tête sans le quitter des yeux.  
«Tu comprends maintenant, ce n'est pas une façon satisfaisante de se venger d'une personne aussi stupide. Heureusement que tu sois là! Je suis désolé pour toi, peut-être que si tu étais restée morte je n'aurais pas eu à...» il ne fut pas en mesure de dire un mot de plus, Ameryn fit un bref mouvement de tête, craquant son bras droit. Keran et Kei étaient au bord du vomissement. L'avant bras de Rekon, qui se mit à hurler, était devenu soudainement parallèle à l'autre moitié... dans le mauvais sens. Les soldats étaient prêts à tirer.  
«Non, non! Attendez!» dit-il, une voix emplit de douleur.   
«-Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se comporter un Jedi! Même le bras cassé il arrivait à rire. Contrairement à Ameryn.  
-Je ne suis pas un jedi. Son ton était sec, cette phrase marqua Kei.  
-Oh! Tu décevrais bien des gens dans ce cas! Tous tes ancêtres Jedis qui croient en toi dans leur "paradis" il continuait avec de grands mouvements de têtes, prenant une voix ridicule, c'était clair qu'il se moquait.  
-Je n'en ai rien à foutre!» Ameryn continua. Elle ne mentait pas, elle vivait pour elle même de toute façon, pas pour un nom de famille ou une idéologie.  
En cet instant elle était happée par la colère, laissant la force se concentrer autour d'elle. Pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire quelque chose, lui tordre l'avant bras avait suffit à l'affaiblir à nouveau. La jeune fille tenta tout de même d'agir, les néons rouges s'éteignaient de temps en temps, montrant le flux d'énergie qui irradiait la pièce.   
Rien à faire, l'homme face à elle continuait de la toiser.  
«Au point où tu en es, tu ferais mieux de te rendre, tu n'as plus de force. Regarde toi!» les yeux d'Ameryn s'ouvrirent d'un coup, comment pouvait il comprendre qu'elle essayait de les abattre. Elle était complètement perdue et ça l'amusait bien. Il leva doucement la main en donnant l'ordre à ses hommes de tirer sur Marloe, Keran et Kei. Encore quelques secondes et ils seront tous exécutés.   
Rekon s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Ame, lui chuchotant:  
«Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, puisqu'on en est là, autant commencer ma petite revanche tout de suite. Le reste, on le règlera en tête à tête.» le rythme cardiaque de la Skywalker se mit à accélérer soudainement, elle voulait hurler, pleurer. Mais en cet instant la peur la dominait et le moindre effort l'assommerait.  
C'est alors que l'entièreté du couloir sombre se mit à trembler, laissant quelques parties s'écrouler. Cette violente secousse surprît tout le monde, les soldats qui devaient tirer se mirent à paniquer et à gesticuler nerveusement.

Jaïna et Jess, qui avaient réussi à se faufiler aux travers des galeries, furent eux aussi surpris par ce tremblement sourd et étrange. Contrairement à Ameryn et les autres, ils étaient beaucoup plus proche de la surface, l'intensité accrue de la secousse fit beaucoup plus de dégâts. Alors que Jaïna s'était relevée sans difficultés, ayant aperçue une ouverture et donc un moyen de s'échapper, Jess l'appela presque en hurlant.  
Lorsque la Zabrak se retourna, elle se jeta sur lui, inquiète, il avait la jambe coincée entre plusieurs rochers. Puis un bruit de vaisseau se fit entendre, suivit d'une seconde secousse bien plus longue. Le bruit n'était vraiment pas agréable, comme quelqu'un qui passait ses ongles sur un tableau.  
Elle tentait en vain de faire bouger quelque chose, craignant par la même occasion que quelqu'un d'hostile débarque.

Chez les autres, Rekon avait été bloqué derrière un tas de terre qui s'était effondré à l'instant. Les hommes à l'arrière essayaient de tirer sur les adolescents, seulement voilà, la galerie était plongée dans l'obscurité et l'épaisse poussière qu'il y avait n'arrangeait rien. Ce fut une opportunité en or pour nos jeunes héros, ils pouvaient s'enfuir. Kei se mit à canarder ses ennemis qui n'y comprenaient rien a rien, Marloe elle avait foncée dans le tas sans trop réfléchir, on pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette embrocher l'un des hommes parfois.   
Lorsqu'il ne semblait plus y avoir personne, Kei, Keran, Ameryn et Marloe coururent en direction d'une petite rampe qui allait les ramener vers la surface. Et là encore, la galerie trembla, les coinçant ici entre deux pièces obscures, dans la terre et la poussière.  
Ameryn hurla, c'était presque désespérant comme situation. «Non! Non! Non!» criait Kei en tentant de creuser dans la roche. La rouquine, elle, frappait aussi dans les parois aidée par Ameryn qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa peur, pourtant la force restait inerte et le moindre effort serait un effort de trop.   
Au bout d'un moment elle activa son sabre laser et le planta avec force dans le mur, un torrent de larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Cette réaction entraîna un second éboulement qui réduisit l'espace dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. Cette fois-ci c'est Keran qui hurla, avant de s'écrouler, comme en train de s'endormir, sur l'épaule à Kei.  
Marloe se précipita vers son frère pour l'allonger sur le sol, laissant Ameryn et Kei plantés là à ne rien comprendre.  
«-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Demanda Kei.  
-Il fait des crises de Cataplexie... c'est normal. Repondit Marloe, naturellement. Les deux amis se regardèrent alors, toujours noyés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.   
-C'est quoi ça! Enchaîna Kei, rigolant nerveusement.  
-Et bien, toi quand tu as peur... elle soupira profondément. Et bien tu vomis ou alors tu as chaud ou froid... Ameryn croisa les bras, attendant la chute de l'histoire. Et bien lui... il s'endort.  
-Génial.» soupira la Skywalker en marchant autour d'eux, regardant le plafond et les murs qui la maintenait ici.  
Keran se réveillait déjà, doucement. Avec un tel handicap, le futur risque d'être bien plus pimenté, puisque maintenant il est facile de se rendre compte qu'être les enfants de figures emblématiques de la république ne font pas d'eux des héros. 

Une fois encore l'avenir des adolescents reposait sur Jaïna, la plus âgée et la plus en mesure de les aider sans causer trop de dégâts. Elle qui tentait de dégager Jess, toujours bloqué.   
«-Tu peux pas soulever ça avec ton esprit ou... demanda le jeune homme, un peu paniqué, il avait aussi extrêmement mal à la jambe.  
-Si... Répondit la Zabrak, avant de continuer à réfléchir, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été suffisamment idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si je peux le faire.» répéta elle, en se relevant doucement. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il y eu encore une secousse, plus légère mais surtout un appel sur le comlink de Jess. Jaïna se dépêcha de répondre, elle fut ravie d'entendre la voix vive et teintée d'énergie de Sana.  
«-Jess? Est-ce que tu m'entends, remontez à la surface j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, je suis... il y eu un gros bruit sourd, Sana lâcha un petit cri. Dans le faucon millenium.   
Jaïna regarda Jess, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Sana qui pilotait seule un vaisseau! Le jeune Dameron en avait oublié sa douleur à la jambe tant cela semblait impossible. Mais cela devait être compliqué, compte tenu des gros bruits que l'on entendait. Jaïna répondit rapidement.  
-Je... on arrive, il n'y a que Jess et moi et on va avoir besoin d'aide.»  
Elle raccrocha, il fallait aller vite maintenant. La Zabrak regarda son compagnon, toujours bloqué et muet. Puis elle inspira et tendit sa main, lentement. Ce qu'elle allait faire Jaïna ne l'avait pas fait depuis très très longtemps, Ameryn était encore avec elle d'ailleurs. Jess regardait avec admiration, il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce que cela faisait de "sentir la force" comme elles disaient. Pendant qu'il observait son amie, très concentrée, le poids de la roche s'atténua, laissant suffisamment de place pour lui permettre de dégager sa jambe et son pantalon déchiqueté. Jaïna arrêta son effort et reprit son souffle, fière d'avoir pu lui venir en aide.  
«Allez! Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici!» dit elle, aidant le jeune homme à se lever. Il finit par prendre appuis sur son épaule, heureusement cela ne semblait pas être cassé ou quoique ce soit, mais Jess boitait et cela ralentissait leur progression. Monter une pente, qui menait vers l'extérieur, n'a jamais semblé aussi long et douloureux.

Dans l'esprit d'Ameryn, c'était le désespoir complet, elle continuait de s'acharner avec son sabre sur les murs effondrés qui les maintenaient prisonniers. Elle voulait sortir d'ici et en même temps c'était une manière moins fatigante d'extérioriser sa rage et sa déception. Ameryn s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su agir et maudissait la force par la même occasion, qui pouvait engendrer de véritables cataclysmes mais seulement dans les moments où l'on avait pas besoin d'elle.  
Kei qui tournait en rond jusqu'à présent avait fini par ressentir sa détresse dans ses gestes désespérés, mais il avait peur d'aller vers elle. Bien sûr il n'était pas effrayé pas sa meilleure amie, heureusement, mais quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle lui avait cassé la jambe une fois dans une situation similaire (mais beaucoup moins grave). Et puis comme disent la plupart des gens: la Skywalker n'est pas un ange baignant dans la lumière.  
Marloe était toujours au sol, allongée avec son frère qui venait de se réveiller, elle priait pour que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. Déjà parce que face à une créature horrible ou un psychopathe, s'endormir n'est pas vraiment une façon de vaincre un danger... mais c'est surtout franchement ridicule, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès le pauvre.  
Mis à part les sons que provoquaient les chocs entre le sabre bleu d'Ameryn et la roche, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Enfin, ce fut silencieux jusqu'au moment où des blasters se mirent à tirer à la surface. Visiblement la plupart d'entre eux avaient survécus! Et plus fort encore, alors que la troupe se plaça au centre de la pièce, un tir, provenant d'un vaisseau vint les couvrir de poussière et éventra leur prison.   
Ameryn avait reconnu instantanément l'empreinte de Jaïna et le bruit du faucon millenium, pour y avoir passé presque toute sa vie, le son de ce vieux vaisseau était perceptible entre des millions d'autres.   
«VITE! Elle poussa Marloe et Kei. Ils viennent nous récupérer!»   
Ame se mit à courir, suivie de ses compagnons. Kei arrivait à tirer sur quelques soldats de part et d'autre, évitant les tirs du vaisseau. Les deux jumeaux, eux, se tenaient par le bras, Keran ne sentait plus ses jambes et n'arrivait pas vraiment à courir.  
«Si tu tombes maintenant je te promet que je te laisse crever ici, je t'enterre même!» vociféra sa sœur en le tirant. Il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas vraiment.  
Dans leur course ils ne remarquèrent même pas les rayures et l'état général du faucon, qui était vraiment sur le point de se désintégré. Sans canons, et avec une capacité de pilotage quasi inexistante, Sana due faire avec ce qu'elle avait. Les secousses qui furent provoqués provenaient uniquement du fait qu'elle grattait la surface de la planète avec les flancs du vaisseau.   
Heureusement, elle échangea son poste de pilote contre Jaïna, pour pouvoir tirer. Jess devait se reposer et donc rester allongé, même si il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Enfin, après un long sprint, le vaisseau se stabilisa à la surface de la planète, où un immense brouillard avait fini par apparaître à cause des tirs incessants. Ameryn, Kei, Keran et Marloe entrèrent rapidement dans le faucon millenium qui disparut instantanément. Jaïna étant seule au commande hurla:  
«- Copilote, vite!   
-Oui!» hurla Kei en retour allant vers elle. Il venait en même temps de voir son ami couché, la jambe blessée. Il n'y avait pas le temps de poser des questions.  
«-Tout le monde est là? Demanda Jaïna, dès la seconde où Kei entra dans le cockpit.  
-Oui on est tous là.  
-Les jumeaux?  
-Aussi! Cela lui sembla bizarre qu'elle pose la question, mais soit, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.  
-Bien! Reprit Jaïna sur son ton autoritaire habituel. Ils ont des vaisseaux visiblement, donc on va filer le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de monter à bord!»   
L'adolescent ne répondit rien et se contenta d'obéir à la Zabrak.  
Les autres furent rejoints par Sana qui venait prendre soin de Jess. Et ni une ni deux, le vaisseau trembla signalant le passage en vitesse lumière. Un bruit sourd retentit, sans doute dû à l'état dans lequel l'avait mis Sana.   
Pour Keran c'était à nouveau de trop, les quatre autres le regardèrent s'écrouler par terre. Marloe ne bougea pas cette fois-ci.  
«-Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc là? Demanda l'afro-asiatique en pointant le rouquin du doigt.  
-C'est mon frère. Répondit Marloe, ignorant complètement l'état de ce dernier. Mais laissez le là, il va se réveiller. Termina elle en partant explorer le faucon, Ameryn suivit avant d'être arrêtée par le regard interrogateur de Jess et Sana.  
-C'est la cataplexie. Dit elle, presque trop naturellement.  
-Hein? Firent les deux autres à l'unisson.  
-Elle vous expliquera.»  
Ameryn s'en alla chercher de quoi les aider, la jambe de Jess étant en assez mauvais état. Enfin pour l'instant il semblait plutôt obnubilé, lui et son amie, par Keran qui semblait bien dormir écrasé par terre, que par sa jambe.

En plus de s'être fait de vrais ennemis, ils auraient très bien pu tous y passer. Mais la force semblait être avec eux pour cette aventure haute en couleur.


	19. Chapter 19

Après plus d'une heure à s'éloigner de Lola Sayu, Jaïna était à nouveau seule dans le cockpit, Kei étant parti voir son ami. La Zabrak ne s'était pas empêchée d'écouter les conversations à l'arrière du vaisseau, et puis en même temps ils parlaient tellement fort que l'on devait sans doute les entendre dans toute la galaxie. Cela lui avait permis d'apprendre des choses ceci dit! Marloe et Keran, les deux jumeaux, avaient tous les deux fuis phorliss, planète sur laquelle leur mère vivait cachée avec eux depuis leur naissance, une vie ennuyante à mourir, c'est pourquoi la fuite d'Ameryn et son groupe avait été une occasion en or de partir découvrir un univers qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à travers des livres et des histoires. Elle ne les connaissait pas plus mais les deux là étaient assez drôle (surtout la cataplexie de Keran qui avait été expliquée au plus grand bonheur de tous, ça n'était pas drôle dans le fond et pourtant cela suffit à créer un fou rire général) et sympathique il fallait l'avouer, toujours à dire ce qu'ils pensent sans filtre, prenant tout au premier degré, même les questions indiscrètes de Sana. D'ailleurs, parlons en, Jaïna fut surprise de ne pas entendre Ameryn et Jess l'insulter de tous les noms pour avoir maltraité le faucon comme elle l'a fait. En montant à bord, la Zabrak avait remarqué les dégâts, mais n'avait rien dit, probablement sous la pression. Seulement, après réflexion, c'était vraiment la pire des idées possibles, ils n'avaient que ce vaisseau et en plus ils savent tous la valeur sentimentale qu'il a pour Ameryn et sa mère d'une part mais surtout pour Chewie qui les aurait probablement massacrés un à un. Sauf que Sana n'avait rien dit, et c'était la pire des erreurs possibles.  
Mais voilà, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, tout était silencieux. Plus de voix, plus de rires, plus rien, un calme olympien. Jaïna prit l'initiative de partir voir ce qu'il se passait là derrière. Et en arrivant dans la pièce principale, elle voulut éclater de rire face à ce drôle de spectacle, plutôt attendrissant même. Ils étaient tous éparpillés là, à dormir profondément.  
Jaïna soupira, ils voulaient jouer les adultes mais pour ce qu'elle voyait, ils n'étaient que des jeunes adolescents chamboulés à la moindre occasion. La Zabrak aurait dû les réveiller, ils avaient des choses à faire. En plus, le groupe n'arrêtait pas de s'éloigner de son objectif initial: retrouver les Jedi cachés, si il s'agissait bien de Jedi! Au lieu de ça, elle prit place sur une petite caisse métallique et regarda les jeunes dormir paisiblement, se remettant doucement de leur première grande confrontation. "De quoi peuvent-ils bien rêver?" Murmura elle, seule.  
Pendant son observation, elle remarqua plusieurs choses assez perspicaces, déjà Marloe parlait en dormant, bien qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucune langue répertoriée dans la galaxie. Ameryn, elle, dormait toujours recroquevillée sur elle même, le visage caché dans son bras, pour cacher les tâches de Vitiligo. Et enfin, Jess qui dormait sur la couchette, partageait sa place avec Sana. Cela lui rappelait que ces deux là se considéraient comme "amoureux" il y a bien dix ans de cela! Bien sûr, c'est passé avec le temps et ce n'était qu'une petite anecdote parmi tant d'autres! Jaïna en aurait des centaines à raconter, elle était la plus âgée, c'est donc normal qu'elle se souvienne de bien plus de choses qu'eux, parfois c'était amusant de le leur rappeler histoire de rire ou de les rappeler à l'ordre. La Zabrak se releva, retournant voir dans le cockpit si tout se passait bien, laissant les jeunes entassés à dormir comme de gros bébés. Elle leur laisse encore vingt minutes! Après, ils avaient des choses à faire, ces jeunes se voient en héros, il faut le prouver maintenant.

Sur Kalabra, il faisait nuit depuis une bonne heure maintenant, aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée, une de plus.  
Finn aidait Poe, qui était parti avec son équipe pour contrôler les environs, aux cas où leurs enfants étaient par là. Il venait de rentrer à la base et son X-wing avait malencontreusement eu une petite altercation avec un astéroïde... mais rien de grave. Et puis Finn voulait se changer les idées, après avoir été allumé par Rey et Rose ensuite. Poe, malgré son dynamisme naturel, n'arrivait pas non plus à masquer sa crainte et son angoisse face à une tel affaire. Il n'était peut-être pas très démonstratif, mais il aimait son fils tout de même! Son pilote miniature et petit génie.   
Puis vint Zaraam, sortant des allées sinueuses, d'un pas pressé. Les deux amis savaient qu'elle devait probablement avoir quelque chose d'important à leur signaler. Poe la regarda et fit un bref mouvement de tête.  
«Zaraam!» dit il, attendant qu'elle face une annonce.   
Finn ne dit rien, son regard pétillait, peut-être était-ce le retour annoncé des jeunes fugitifs.  
Elle sourit un peu, et baissa la tête:  
«-Nous avons eu un rapport en provenance de Tython. Les travaux seront achevés dans un mois. Et notre installation pourra se faire dans deux mois.» son ton était neutre. Et la réaction de Poe et Finn était tout aussi dénouée d'émotions. À vrai dire, ils avaient oublié ce détail, tant la recherche des adolescents les obsédaient.   
Pourtant il y avait de quoi se réjouir, cela faisait cinq ans que leur base définitive était en construction, après en avoir passé dix à s'enrichir et à trouver un système politique viable... bien que tout ça demeurait flou... très flou, et mal organisé.  
«-Autre chose? Reprit Poe. Mais il n'y avait pas d'espoir qui luisait dans les yeux de Zaraam, il connaissait la réponse.  
-Non, c'est tout.»  
Elle baissa les yeux, croisant au passage le regard vide et désolé de Finn, et repartit.   
Rose arrivait à ce moment là, elle croisa l'air triste de la Cathars qui repartait lentement.  
La petite femme ralentit, elle savait très bien pourquoi Zaraam était dans cet état, pour être honnête ils étaient tous comme ça. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui s'arrêta aussitôt pour lui faire face.   
«-Ne t'inquiète pas, les vraies bonnes nouvelles ne tarderont pas à arriver! Dit Rose, rassurante et calme. Puis elle reprit, voyant que cela n'arrangeait en rien la déprime de Zaraam. J'en suis convaincue! Les temps n'ont jamais été aussi sûrs.  
La Cathars émit un long soupir qui intrigua Rose, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui la tracassait. Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas? Finit elle par demander.  
-Je me demande si tout ça aurait été plus rapide si je n'avais rien dit. Avoua Zaraam, l'air coupable et le cœur lourd.  
Rose avait bien compris maintenant, même des jours plus tard elle continuait de s'en faire. Elle secoua la tête, et termina:  
-Ne t'en veux surtout pas! Tu n'y es pour rien, personne n'y est pour rien. Et au moins grâce à toi... on sait qu'ils vont bien!»   
Les deux partagèrent un petit sourire, un réconfort mutuel dont elles avaient sûrement besoin. Zaraam s'en alla, laissant Rose derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Finn de sujets multiples, ils ne pouvaient s'occuper que de leurs enfants même si ils étaient la seule chose qui occupait leurs esprits. Elle devait aussi lui parler de Rey et son envie de partir à leur recherche, ce qui était selon elle et la plupart des autres, une mauvaise idée.

En parlant de Rey, elle n'avait toujours pas adressée la parole à Finn depuis leur dernier accrochage, et elle ne parlait avec plus grand monde pour être honnête. La Jedi se sentait vide, vraiment vide. Cette nuit là elle venait de rentrer d'une longue journée d'entraînement physique, puisqu'elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas partir elle-même à leur recherche. Mais encore une fois, Rey n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait ni de ce qu'elle faisait.   
Enfin bref, ce soir, elle était lessivée! En plus elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de ranger son sabre laser et sa sphère d'entraînement, elle marchait lentement traînant le pas, perdue dans son esprit, à nouveau.  
Une fois dans son appartement de fortune, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qui lui explosa la mâchoire tant il était dur et inconfortable. Elle avait croisée Kaydel qui lui avait annoncé leur déménagement futur. Rey en était ravie, si elle devait rester avec la république, autant qu'ils soient équipés de lits moelleux contrairement à celui-ci.  
Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, l'amenant doucement vers le monde des rêves. Pendant longtemps, la vie de Rey n'avait été rythmé que par des cauchemars effroyables où elle se voyait basculer du côté obscur, tuée par Palpatine ou encore perdre Ameryn à sa naissance. Mais depuis qu'elle était là, la Jedi avait découvert que les rêves agréables existaient, et mon dieu que c'était génial. Cette nuit pourtant, c'était un souvenir qui occupa son sommeil.  
Rey était allongée dans sa couchette, dans le faucon millenium. On pouvait entendre Poe, Finn, Rose et les autres parler plus loin et Chewie qui grognait sans doute parce qu'il avait été contrarié. Et à côté d'elle, il y avait un petit bébé qui gesticulait, allongé sur le dos... c'était Ameryn, elle avait quelques mois à peine. À cette époque, ce petit bébé était la cause de centaines de disputes et de rumeurs en tout genre, pas facile pour une jeune mère qui, très honnêtement, n'avait RIEN vu venir. Mais voilà, sa fille était là et Rey regardait attentivement, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque son et chaque petit mouvement que faisait sa fille, elle semblait tellement joyeuse contrairement à elle. Et heureusement, sans la joie de vivre de la petite Ameryn, sans doute que Rey n'aurait jamais tenue le choc. Puis le souvenir défilait, elle jouait et parlait avec sa fille, allongées toutes les deux ici. C'était si calme, si paisible et si agréable. Il n'y avait personne pour la voir mais, elle souriait dans son sommeil!   
Et le souvenir défilait encore et encore. Un moment innocent, anodin, pour le moment. Seulement, il arriva à un moment où la petite fille aperçut le sabre laser de sa mère, posé sur une table plus loin. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'objet, mais la jeune maman n'avait rien remarquée, elle était complètement hypnotisée par la mine innocente de sa fille. Puis elle tendit le bras vers l'objet qu'elle convoitait. À ce moment, Rey avait bien compris qu'elle souhaitait quelque chose et se tourna. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les lumières s'éteignirent quelque temps, la force se mit à pulser et à raisonner dans la tête de la Jedi et la lame jaune s'activa brutalement, pendant que le sabre tremblait.   
Rey se redressa, abasourdie, et tout s'arrêta! La jeune femme se retourna directement vers sa fille, qui commença à pleurer, un peu effrayée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rey aussi sentait les larmes monter, elle ria légèrement, prenant sa fille dans les bras pour la rassurer. Il venait de se passer quelque chose d'incroyable, pour la première fois, la force avait suivie la volonté d'Ameryn, maladroitement certes, mais cela demeurait impressionnant pour un si petit bébé.   
La jeune maman serrait désormais la petite fort dans ses bras, toujours aussi ébahis par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était incroyable, elle était si fière de sa petite fille. Elle riait de plus en plus fort et pleurait pour de bon.  
Et il en était de même dans la réalité, Rey finit par se réveiller et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de revoir. Comment avait elle pu laisser ce souvenir magique de côté. La Jedi espérait secrètement que sa joie et son flux d'émotions avaient réussis à atteindre Ameryn, quelque part dans cette foutue galaxie.

Mais Ameryn était beaucoup trop occupée pour ressentir quoique ce soit, actuellement elle se devait d'être précise quant au lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Or la jeune fille n'en savait rien, elle ne connaissait pas la planète qu'elle avait vu.  
Jaïna tournait en rond, cherchant une solution.  
«-Ça ressemblait à quoi? C'était Keran, qui menait une petite enquête, il en connaissait beaucoup, peut-être qu'il trouverait.  
-Il y avait énormément de végétation, c'était sombre et pourtant tout semblait... Ameryn fit de drôles de mouvements avec ses bras, luire ou je ne sais pas.  
-Wow, ça à l'air jolie... fit la petite voix de Jess, à nouveau debout non sans difficultés. Et Ameryn continua.  
-Oui, pour le peu que j'en ai vu... c'était jolie en effet. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs, même la roche était colorée.»  
Il y eut un grand moment de silence, tous réfléchissaient. Lors des expériences que menait Ameryn, c'était très facile de nommer la planète ou le lieu qu'elle voyait, parce qu'elle l'entendait résonner au travers de la personne qu'elle sondait. Cependant, avoir à faire à des utilisateurs de la force aguerris doit compliquer l'expérience, parce qu'ils arrivent à cacher leur pensée sans doute.  
«Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois absolument pas où cela pourrait être.» continua Keran. Sur les cent-cinquante-sept planètes et cent-vingt-cinq lunes qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle ne correspondait à aucune. La probabilité qu'ils la trouvent est de une planète sur un inconnu compris entre une centaine et un millier d'autres sans compter les lunes et autres satellites.  
Puis Jaïna eut une meilleure idée. Elle s'arrêta, ce qui interpella directement les autres jeunes.   
«Si tu fermais les yeux pour revoir ton parcours, tu pourrais au moins trouver la direction dans laquelle aller?»  
Kei, Sana et Jess approuvèrent rapidement, ainsi qu'Ameryn. Marloe et Keran n'y comprenaient rien, comment pouvait on faire une chose pareil, il faudrait qu'ils demandent.   
La jeune Skywalker ferma directement ses yeux, appuyant fort sur ses paupières, avant de lâcher la pression quand le souvenir était à nouveau bien présent. La pièce était chargée d'une sorte d'énergie oppressante que tous ici pouvaient sentir. C'était assez désagréable et silencieux. Sana regardait avec humour la tête des jumeaux qui tentaient de comprendre, elle aussi elle avait mis du temps à s'y habituer, mais au final c'était très utile et amusant de côtoyer quelqu'un comme Ameryn, aussi puissante dans la force.  
Cette fois-ci ce ne fut vraiment pas long, il fallait seulement qu'elle se remémore le chemin à suivre, rien de bien compliqué. L'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, essuyant la goute de sang sous son nez au passage et faisant face à la tête impatiente de Jaïna et Kei à côté d'elle.  
«- vers les régions inconnues, le plus loin possible par rapport au centre! Dit elle, d'un coup sec.  
-T'es sûr de toi? Répondit Kei, légèrement surpris par cette nouvelle.  
-On doit sortir de la "galaxie"? Continua Jess.   
La réponse d'Ameryn fut immédiate.  
-Oui. Le plus loin possible.»  
Ils ne répondirent plus, Jaïna fit signe à Kei de la suivre vers le cockpit, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter et de débattre sur la logique des propos d'Ameryn. Jess se mit à les suivre en boitant avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la Zabrak.  
«Repos, toi!»   
Il ne dit rien, il semblait juste vraiment déçu et contrarié. Avant de disparaître, Kei fit un grand sourire à Marloe, assise les bras croisés, elle le laissa partir sans y prêter la moindre attention. Sana avait vue, la prochaine fois, elle aura des choses à demander à son grand frère.  
Quant à Keran, également assis aux côtés de sa jumelle, il n'avait toujours pas oublié ce qu'il devait demander à la Skywalker. L'adolescent l'observa quelques secondes encore et demanda maladroitement:  
«-Euh... comment tu fais ça?  
-Pardon? Répondit Ameryn, qui n'avait pas vraiment écoutée la question.  
-Tu peux nous montrer comment sa marche, la force et ça? S'exclama Marloe, coupant son frère au passage.  
-Si vous voulez.»   
Ameryn partit prendre un objet de support, elle avait un peu de temps à tuer, autant qu'il lui serve à quelque chose.   
Les jumeaux, eux, étaient ravis. C'était quelque chose de si incroyable et inédit!   
Ils l'aimaient déjà beaucoup cette jeune fille, parce qu'elle pouvait leur apprendre des milliers de choses qu'ils ignoraient, des choses que même elle, parfois, ignorait.


	20. Chapter 20

Après avoir fouillé dans le vaisseau un petit moment, Ameryn revint s'asseoir autour de la table de Dejarik où étaient installés Keran, Marloe et Sana, l'air triomphante, attendant qu'Ameryn surprennent les jumeaux.   
L'objet dont elle allait se servir n'était rien de plus qu'une vieille sphère d'entraînement, qui ne marchait plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. La Skywalker la posa sur la table et leva la tête vers les deux autres, attendant avec un grand sourire qu'elle commence.  
Le regard de la jeune Sana était tantôt dirigé vers Ameryn, tantôt vers les jumeaux. Elle devait sans doute trouver ça drôle.   
Puis Keran posa à nouveau une question, il semblait... dubitatif tout à coup.  
«-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais... qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?  
-Laisses la commencer!» s'énerva sa sœur.  
Ameryn ne répondit rien et leva les yeux au ciel. En plus de seize ans d'existence elle n'avait jamais vu des frères et sœurs qui s'entendaient bien, elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle avait eu un frère ou une sœur, est-ce que cela aurait été la même chose.  
Mais l'adolescente n'avait pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps, elle regarda une dernière fois ses compagnons impatients avant de fixer la petite sphère immobile. Cette dernière vibra et se souleva dans les airs, soudainement animée par une étrange énergie.  
Keran et Marloe l'avaient vu jeter leurs ennemis d'un bout à l'autre d'une pièce, alors faire flotter un objet n'était pas plus impressionnant... mais cela semblait les interpeller et les divertir.  
«-Est-ce que c'est douloureux de faire ça? Commença Keran, Ameryn ne le regardait pas, mais elle était quand même en mesure de répondre, restant concentrée sur sa tâche.  
-Parfois, quand rien n'est contrôlé, c'est un peu comme si ta tête allait exploser.   
Keran semblait légèrement dégoûté, il regarda sa sœur puis Sana, qui répondit par un hochement de tête exagéré.  
-Et... demanda maintenant Marloe, en se penchant vers Ameryn. Tu peux faire autre chose? Avec ça?»  
La concernée ne répondit rien, elle laissa la sphère retomber sur la table et fronça les sourcils. L'objet se craqua et finit par se faire écraser sous une pression invisible.   
Ameryn, se dépêcha alors d'essuyer son nez, avant qu'il ne saigne de trop.  
Les jumeaux étaient ébahis. Ils relevèrent la tête et regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, Ame.  
«Carrément mortel!» dit Marloe.   
«T'as vu ça?!» fit Sana à côté d'elle. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler légèrement, Marloe se dit que Sana a dû en voir des choses avec cette étonnante jeune fille.  
Keran, lui, continuait à réfléchir, il restait une question à laquelle il n'avait pas eu de réponse suffisamment... rationnelle.  
«-Mais, comment tu as fait tout à l'heure... pour retrouver des gens... des planètes. Ça a un lien avec ça? Dit il d'une voix timide.  
Ameryn réfléchit un peu avant de répondre, en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait... elle le faisait c'est tout.  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est... bizarre. Comme si d'un coup j'étais capable de tout voir, tout savoir... Marloe la coupa, elle semblait très impatiente et enjouée à l'idée d'en savoir plus.  
-Mais tu vois quoi?   
-Euh... c'était difficile de vraiment l'expliquer, la Skywalker regarda Sana qui lui intima de continuer. Et bien, vous, les personnes autour, celles sur les autres planètes... après cela, elle ne savait plus trop si il s'agissait du domaine de la vision ou du réel. Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elle termine. Celles qui sont mortes... je suppose. Elle finit sa phrase à voix basse.   
Comme d'habitude, Marloe ne fut pas capable de contenir sa vive réaction. Sana, elle, semblait surprise par cette révélation, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire.  
-Complètement Mortel Ameryn! T'imagines même pas à quel point c'est exceptionnel.»  
Ameryn afficha un sourire timide. C'était impressionnant, utile même, mais très franchement Ameryn ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, la jeune fille se passerait bien de cette capacité.  
Keran, qui réfléchissait à nouveau intensément, releva subitement la tête. Sa timidité ayant disparue. Ameryn devait se préparer à une nouvelle série de questions.  
«-Comment est-ce qu'ils sont représentés?   
Il brisa le silence quelque peu gênant qui venait de s'installer. Ameryn commençait à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.   
-Je ne sais pas, ils sont là c'est tout. Elle parlait de plus en plus fort tout est noir et bruyant... et parfois... quand je touche quelque chose il n'y a plus qu'une seule et unique personne... comme...   
-Un loth-loup qui piste une proie? Dit Marloe.   
-OUI! Exactement. Reprit Ameryn, pointant l'adolescente du doigt, cette dernière se montra fière de sa comparaison.  
-Tu peux nous le montrer? Demanda encore une fois le rouquin. Il était bien conscient qu'il en voulait beaucoup... mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
Ameryn hésita longuement, elle n'aimait pas faire cela quand ça n'était pas nécessaire et cette fois sur Lothal l'avait traumatisée.  
-Je ne sais pas... dit elle, en croisant les bras, se fermant petit à petit sur elle même. Sana se pencha pour lui taper doucement l'épaule, connaissant l'origine de son doute, la sœur de Kei trouvait que ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.  
-S'il te plaît! Ça s'est bien passé la dernière fois, non?»  
Fit elle, fixant Ame dans les yeux. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas de ce dont Sana parlait, mais en clair, l'expérience d'Ameryn n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable. Keran se sentit même coupable de lui imposer ça.  
Mais la jeune fille acquiesça en relevant la tête. Sana avait sans doute raison, la dernière fois avait été un franc succès et... c'était un bon entraînement pour apprendre à contrôler sa force mentale, sans doute.  
Alors elle se tourna vers Jess, allongé à bricoler plus loin.  
«-Jess? Il releva directement la tête. Tu peux désactiver la lumière ici?   
-Yep!» il se leva en boitant, se dirigeant vers un petit disjoncteur.   
Marloe et son frère regardèrent Sana, l'air intrigué. Elle comprit tout de suite.  
«Moins ses sens sont sollicités... plus c'est facile.»  
C'était déjà bien plus clair.   
La Skywalker se mit en quête d'un nouvel objet dont elle connaissait le propriétaire, pour que cela soit plus facile à expliquer. Elle passa près du cockpit ou Jaïna parlait avec Kei, il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle allait réitérer l'expérience, sinon ces deux grands anxieux vont être morts d'inquiétude et créeront sans l'ombre d'un doute, un scandale.  
Enfin, pour l'instant ils semblaient suffisamment préoccupés par le tableau de bord... ils n'allaient pas les rejoindre avant un bon moment selon Ameryn.

Dans le cockpit, Kei fut surpris de tomber sur une petite balise, bien dissimulée entre des tonnes de câbles.   
Il saisit brutalement l'objet et le montra à Jaïna, concentrée à régler un énième problème.   
«-Tu peux m'expliquer? S'exclama le jeune garçon, légèrement remonté. Jaïna ouvrit grand les yeux, elle aurait pu mieux le cacher. Kei savait que c'était elle qui l'avait pris avec... la Zabrak était trop complice et proche de ses mères pour juste fuir comme ça.  
-Kei... souffla elle, en lui arrachant la balise des mains. Vu la légère lumière qu'elle produisait, cela signifiait que l'objet n'émettait aucun signal.  
-Explique moi Jaïna, pourquoi t'as fait ça! l'adolescent monta le ton. Agaçant la Zabrak, qui répondit le plus calmement possible.  
-Écoute...  
-Oui, justement j'écoute. Elle se leva surplombant Kei de toute sa hauteur, il était d'une mauvaise foi...  
-Laisse-moi parler, S'IL TE PLAÎT! Avant de s'asseoir tous les deux à nouveau, quelque part, elle pouvait comprendre son mécontentement mais ça n'était pas une raison de s'énerver comme ça. Je ne compte pas les appeler, juste si c'est vraiment urgent. J'ai confiance en vous et j'espère que nous arriverons à mener cette "mission" à bien. Kei regardait son amie toujours aussi froidement. Mais vous êtes des enfants, et moi aussi en quelque sorte. Mon rôle est de vous protéger du mieux que je le peux... mais parfois il faut savoir renoncer pour sauver sa vie.»  
Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il s'était adoucis, après cette dernière parole, puisque... c'est vrai, il n'y a pas plus vulnérable qu'eux dans cette galaxie en ce moment. Les chasseurs de primes tueraient pour avoir la tête de ces enfants sans parler des fanatiques qui veulent la peau d'Ameryn et la possibilité que leur quête ne soit qu'un groupe de fous furieux.   
Il demeurait cependant quelque chose d'illogique, bien évidemment, cela pouvait se voir sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda soudainement Jaïna. Kei ne la regardait plus, il cherchait ses mots, ne voyant pas tout de suite ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
-C'est que... alors... puis avec plus de dynamisme, il dit: Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé quand on était sur Lola Sayu... ou même avant, dans le vaisseau et... Jaïna, calmement, le coupa.  
-Parce que vous êtes de grands malades, suffisamment allumés pour vous en sortir.»   
À nouveau, leur discussion fut interrompu par de nombreux petits bruits, indiquant la sortie imminente de l'hyper espace, ils allaient devoir ouvrir grand les yeux, jusqu'à trouver une planète inconnue.

Ameryn venait, au même moment, de revenir auprès de ses camarades. Jess s'était assis avec les autres, voulant aussi participer à cette démonstration.  
La jeune fille avait décidé de prendre le vieux sweat-shirt noir qu'elle possédait, elle avait déduit qu'il appartenait à sa mère, c'était donc logique pour elle que Rey allait apparaître dans sa vision.  
Alors la jeune fille reprit sa place face aux jumeaux, assise en tailleur cette fois.  
«-Comment tu vas faire? Demanda Marloe, en regardant son frère, obnubilé par Ameryn et son "pouvoir".  
-Et bien... elle souffla un grand coup, mettant son stress de côté. Avec un objet comme celui-ci, je vais pouvoir trouver son propriétaire à travers l'empreinte de force que "dégage" cet objet. Elle fit de grands guillemets avec ses mains, expliquant son expérience du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
-Et donc, tu cherches qui là? Marloe posa une nouvelle question.  
-Et bien, j'ai pris un objet à ma mère. Espérons que tout se passe bien.»  
Ameryn souriait nerveusement, croisant les doigts, pendant que les deux rouquins se lancèrent un regard impatient.  
«Surtout, ne me touchez pas et ne faites pas de bruit!» ajouta elle, en fermant les yeux.  
Marloe voulut encore poser une question, mais Sana intervint en posant sa main sur son bras, lui intimant de regarder sans plus de questions.  
Keran quant à lui regarda Jess, assis les bras croisés, un peu stressé. Il répondit par un petit sourire, nerveux encore une fois. Les jumeaux se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient tous tellement peur de ce qu'Ameryn allait faire.

Mais ils comprirent tous deux bien vite l'état des deux autres amis. Ameryn affichait désormais son traditionnel regard blanc, extériorisant la difficulté de l'exercice par de longs soupirs saccadés et une longue traînée de sang frais sous le nez.  
C'était impressionnant et faisait froid dans le dos, Marloe ne regrettait absolument pas de voir ça, c'était carrément flippant et carrément dément. Son frère, lui, appréciait un peu moins, parfois il regardait les autres qui fixaient la jeune fille, l'air d'attendre comme si tout était normal, si il ne finissait pas par s'endormir, ce serait un miracle.  
Ameryn, perdue dans son monde, se baladait alors comme d'habitude, puisque cela en était devenue une visiblement. Fort heureusement pour elle, plus elle réessayait, plus cela semblait facile et moins épuisant. De l'extérieur on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle tâtait l'objet, comme pour chercher des indices, et effectivement c'était un peu une façon de chercher des traces, des odeurs, une appartenance quoi. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant, puisque dans son état actuel, il s'agissait de la seule surface qui la liait avec le monde extérieur. En fait, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, on pourrait déduire que son âme était complètement divisée en deux entités, une vivante dans la dimension des vivants et une qui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre dans une dimension entre les deux, ou plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes à filtrer les vivants, Ameryn sentait la fatigue psychique s'installer, mais quelque chose semblait changer.   
Les autres entendirent un murmure de la part de l'adolescente «J'ai trouvé sa trace.» Jess souffla, rassuré que tout semblait se dérouler "normalement". Keran regarda sa sœur, les deux étaient admiratifs face à une telle chose.  
Ameryn ne mentait pas bien évidemment, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. La trace dans la force qu'elle suivait... ce n'était pas celle de Rey, pourtant un objet ne peut pas mentir, il est inanimé et constitué d'atomes non vivants, cela n'aurait pas de sens du tout. Peut-être qu'Ameryn avait loupé une partie de l'histoire, peut-être que son sweat-shirt avec lequel elle dormait depuis ses trois ans n'était pas celui de sa mère. En fait c'était assez logique puisque même Rey pourrait rentrer trois fois dedans.   
Bien évidemment, l'incompréhension se lisait aisément sur son visage, entre deux expressions de douleur. Mais les autres jeunes ne faisaient rien, ils attendaient et observaient.  
Ameryn continuait, comme si de rien n'était, pendant un petit moment encore, passant devant des familles, des couples, des brigands, qu'elle éliminait de son champ de vision.  
Et une fois encore tout disparu pour ne laisser que du néant et un silence pesant. «Oh non, pas encore!» pensa elle. La voilà une nouvelle fois seule ici, vidée de toute son énergie. Elle leva la tête, peut-être avait elle de nouveau changée de monde, elle était peut-être morte comme la fois dernière. Mais non, il n'y avait personne, vraiment personne. Elle pensa alors qu'elle avait faite une erreur. Alors la jeune fille empoigna le vêtement de toute ses forces, sa tête vibrait et filtrait la moindre petite information qui en émanait. Il y eut comme un bourdonnement, qui lui fit même mal aux oreilles, Marloe aurait pariée que quelque chose avait vibré dans le vaisseau!  
Puis, enfin, quelqu'un apparu face à la dernière Skywalker. Cette dernière regarda une dernière fois au dessus et en dessous d'elle, mais non, elle était bien là dans la réalité, dans la bonne dimension, tout semblait normal.   
La personne, vêtue de vêtements aussi noirs que le décor traditionnel de son expérience était assis, en regardant le sol.   
Ameryn, qui ne comprenait plus trop, avança timidement vers ce dernier. Il y avait quelque chose de familier que la jeune fille était incapable de décrire.   
Lorsqu'elle fut proche de lui, il leva la tête en sa direction et se leva brusquement.  
Ameryn eut un mouvement de recul, elle était plutôt effrayée, personne ne pouvait la voir comme ça.   
Pourtant c'était bien elle que l'on regardait, et il semblait tout aussi surpris. Et encore, ça n'était que le début, les deux individus se regardaient mi effrayés mi intrigués, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. La chose qui enfonça Ameryn dans l'incompréhension fut le physique de cet homme. Il était pâle, cheveux noirs épais et assez long, grand... son visage pouvait lui rappeler le sien, ils étaient trop identiques pour être des inconnus.   
Et là elle avait compris. Si un jour sa mère lui aurait raconté qu'elle croiserait son père au alentour d'une expérience quantique... elle aurait explosé de rire, ou fondu en larmes.  
Mais pour l'instant, la Skywalker était surtout tétanisée. Si il pouvait la voir il pouvait peut-être bien lui parler, mais dans le cas actuel, c'était tellement improbable que personne ne bougeait. Ben Solo la regardait, toujours aussi confus, de haut en bas, sa fille qui ressemblait plus à une statue qu'à un être humain pour le moment.  
puis il avança, toujours sans dire le moindre mot, prenant un air presque mystérieux.   
Elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant désespérément qu'il se passe quelque chose ou que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer cette histoire.   
Puis on lui tendit la main, doucement, un geste hésitant auquel Ameryn hésita à répondre. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison, c était son père non? Difficile à admettre mais pourtant bien vrai.   
Alors elle fit de même, en baissant légèrement la tête, sans pour autant le quitter du regard, autant en profiter. Leurs mains tremblaient sous la pression et Ameryn respirait fort, très fort, elle avait horriblement envie de pleurer.   
Et lorsque la pointe de leurs doigts entra en contact, Ben soupira doucement, un soupir de satisfaction, il semblait complètement ébahi par ce qu'il se passait. Et sa fille n'était pas en reste, une multitude d'images défilaient dans sa tête, s'inscrivant automatiquement dans sa mémoire.  
L'adolescente se pinça la lèvre, et décida d'avancer vers son père, qui la regardait maintenant presque avec émerveillement. Ils n'avaient toujours pas rompu leur contact, c'était si incroyable et précieux, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée voir et toucher un autre membre de sa famille que sa mère.   
Empoignant réellement sa main maintenant, Ameryn se rendit compte que la présence de ses amis autour reprenait le pas, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps, et effectivement, le monde recommençait à vivre autour d'eux. Avant de se réveiller elle l'appela une dernière fois, captant un dernier instant son attention.  
«Papa?» il leva directement les yeux en sa direction, il n'y avait vraiment plus de doutes possibles, c'etait bien lui, réellement lui. Elle lâcha sa main et tout disparu dans un flash blanc. Une dernière vague de visions en tout genre traversant l'esprit, maintenant bouleversé, de la jeune Skywalker. «Je serai toujours avec toi» fut la seule phrase qu'elle réussit à comprendre.   
Et enfin, elle était à nouveau assise, serrant le vêtement noir dans ses mains. Dans un état catastrophique, mais c'était habituel maintenant, le sang qui coule, le cerveau au bord de l'explosion, haletante et suintante. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle pleurait vraiment.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, elle regarda les autres, qui attendaient une réponse, Keran et Marloe étant choqués et époustouflés par ce spectacle vraiment effrayant.  
«Je l'ai trouvée.» Ameryn mentît, fit comme si tout était normal. Et en essuyant négligemment son nez et une larme au passage, elle se leva et s'en alla, le cœur écorché à vif.


	21. Chapter 21

Rey était en proie au doute, une fois de plus. Sur Kalabra, un rapport venait d'être inspecté, il s'était passé quelque chose sur une planète inhabitée, sur Lola Sayu. D'après les pilotes qui y étaient, c'était un vrai carnage! Des galeries effondrées, une surface complètement écorchée et au moins une vingtaine de victimes dont certaines avaient été tués d'une manière très étrange que les médecins avaient du mal à comprendre. Ils représentaient de lourdes lésions cérébrales, des organes mutilés... mais aucune blessure ou égratignure de l'extérieur.  
Alors, une fois sortie de ce rassemblement express, Rey se demandait à nouveau si elle ne devait pas s'en aller chercher sa fille elle même. La dernière fois, Poe l'en avait empêché en lui disant qu'ils ne risquaient rien et que si des gens cherchaient Rey cela pouvait être un danger en plus et qu'elle leur était d'une grande aide ici, sur Kalabra... mais là, il y avait un plus gros problème encore, visiblement les gens dans cette galaxie devenaient de plus en plus fou, enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude.  
Mais, malheureusement pour la Jedi, un orage grondait plus loin, et dieu sait que les orages sur Kalabra étaient impressionnants et longs, surtout. C'était formel: interdiction de faire décoller un vaisseau dans des conditions pareilles. Rey retourna alors vers son petit appartement, la pluie commençait à tomber maintenant... elle avait horreur de l'orage, si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait la terrifier, c'était ça et perdre Ameryn bien sûr.  
En passant, Rey aperçut trois jeunes courir en s'abritant comme ils le pouvaient.   
Bettam, le plus peureux, devant, suivi de près par Blake et Moona. Ils étaient déjà trempés de la tête aux pieds et couverts de boue.  
Bettam se jeta sur Beaumont, son père tandis que les deux autres allèrent vers Poe qui leur faisait de grands signes.  
«-Moona elle peut rester avec moi encore un peu? Fit Blake à peine arrivé devant son père, qui souffla.  
-Finn et Rose l'attendent, vous passez vos journées ensembles! Vous pouvez bien rester une soirée seuls?»   
Les plus jeunes semblaient dégoûtés. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables ceux-là aussi, toujours à s'imaginer et à faire des choses à droite et à gauche, enfin bref, ils ne dorment jamais. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, Ameryn et les autres... c'était exactement pareil.   
Rey eut un pincement au cœur en pensant ça, c'était une époque bien plus tranquille, cette tranquillité fut de très courte durée, comme d'habitude.  
Pendant que la Jedi continuait à assister discrètement au débat qui animait Poe et les deux enfants, elle sentit quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarda son bras, persuadée que quelqu'un lui avait pris la main, pendant que sa vue s'obscurcissait petit à petit. Tout cela en quelques secondes à peine, Rey n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien, juste une présence autour d'elle lui rappelant Ameryn, et autre chose. Cette sensation pouvait étrangement lui rappeler la connexion qu'elle partageait avec Ben... la dyade. Hors c'était impossible, encore une preuve qu'elle commençait à devenir folle, du moins c'était ce que Rey pensait.

Sur le faucon millenium, Ameryn avait laissé sans voix ses congénères. Sana et Jess pouvaient parfaitement comprendre qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise après cela, mais là tout de même elle semblait bien remuée, trop même. Alors ils ne bougèrent pas, Keran non plus, de toute façon il ne voyait pas le problème.   
Marloe, elle, ne partageait pas le même avis. En général, on ne quitte pas ses amis comme ça en pleurant à moitié, surtout quand on vient de s'amuser à chercher ses parents qu'on a lâchement abandonné pour satisfaire son envie de voyager "comme un grand". La jeune fille regarda un peu étonnée, Jess, Sana et son frère qui baissaient la tête et observaient le décor, normalement.  
Marloe secoua la tête vivement et poussa son frère et Jess pour sortir. «Non mais là, vous exagérez!» s'exclama elle en s'en allant vers la petite pièce où s'était réfugiée Ameryn. Elle avait bien compris que si elle n'y allait pas, ils allaient tous la fuir comme la peste craignant de devoir affronter sa tristesse. La rouquine se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils semblaient aussi amorphes et désemparés face à la réaction de leur amie, comme si rassurer quelqu'un pouvait être dangereux ou difficile.

Mais Sana et Jess savaient aussi très bien que parfois, les réactions d'Ameryn pouvaient être... exagérées. Comme à l'instant, à peine avait-elle pénétrée dans la salle sombre remplie de cartons et de caisses que l'une d'entre elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Elle explosa, laissant les rations de nourriture s'éparpiller dans la pièce.  
Marloe qui suivait derrière s'arrêta, peut-être qu'au final il valait mieux pour elle de patienter dans le couloir quelques instants.   
Ameryn s'appuyait contre le mur, la tête dans ses bras, en train de sangloter silencieusement. Autant dire que le choc émotionnel avait été vraiment violent. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu venir et très franchement, cela avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et pire encore, il y avait dans un coin de sa tête sa conscience lui criant de ne pas croire en ce qu'elle avait vu, même si ça pouvait être rassurant et l'aider à relativiser, elle ne pouvait ignorer la pointe de déception que cette pensée faisait naître dans son cœur. En clair, Ameryn était, une fois de plus, perdue et seule face à ses problèmes. Bien sûr, l'adolescente savait qu'elle avait des gens sur lesquels compter, mais parfois, ce qu'elle voyait, faisait ou ressentait n'avait juste tellement aucun sens, comment faire pour l'expliquer sans paraître ridicule. Surtout, Ameryn n'avait pas envie que l'on éprouve une once de pitié envers elle, parce si elle y réfléchissait bien, sa situation n'était pas à plaindre comparée à celle dans laquelle a grandi sa mère, et dans laquelle grandissent d'autres enfants à l'heure actuelle. Non, Ameryn ne voulait pas attirer la sympathie et n'avait aucune envie d'être cataloguée comme une "pauvre fille". Pour la jeune Skywalker il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire: avancer droit devant soit sans jamais se retourner et sans jamais espérer.   
Sauf que là, tout de suite, c'était compliqué. La force avait décidée de briser la devise de la petite Ameryn en la mettant face au passé et face à son histoire de la plus cruelle des manières.

Pendant ce temps, Jaïna arriva, énergique et un peu en détresse, quelque chose n'allait pas là bas. Elle fut observée, comme si de rien n'était, par quatre paires d'yeux indifférents. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, regardant les autres adolescents qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et effectivement, la Zabrak, sur un ton des plus autoritaire, s'exclama:  
«Oh! Vous voyez bien qu'on a des choses à faire! Au boulot un peu! S'ensuivit d'une vive réaction de la part des adolescents, personnellement, il valait mieux ne pas défier la benjamine du groupe, surtout pas lorsqu'elle avait raison. Cependant là, les jeunes ne sachant pas trop quoi faire exactement, ils se mirent à bouger dans tout les sens sans trop réfléchir. Jaïna claqua des doigts et continua de donner plus d'explications.  
Il y a une surtension, alors si quelqu'un veut bien m'éclairer là dessous, elle pointa une petite grille métallique au sol qui menait dans les entrailles du vieux vaisseau. Jess si tu veux t'occuper, va aider Kei, ouvre les yeux surtout si tu vois une planète. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter que l'adolescent était parti rejoindre son ami. Et surtout ne cherchez pas de plan pour pouvoir nous en sortir quand on aura trouvé ces gens.»  
Sana se dépêcha de prendre quelques outils et s'engouffra avec Keran et Jaïna, sous le vaisseau. L'odeur ici était vraiment... particulière, un mélange d'huile et de métal brûlé, en fait c'était presque inquiétant même. Si Kei n'avait rien remarqué tout à l'heure, probablement que le faucon Millenium aurait pris feu au milieu de l'espace a des années lumière d'une simple planète tellurique.  
«-Au fait! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la Zabrak. Où sont Ameryn et Marloe? Demanda elle, prenant les deux autres de court. Sana savait que si elle racontait tout, ils allaient passer un très très mauvais moment, et franchement personne n'en avait envie. Alors que le rouquin inspirait pour donner une réponse vraie et détaillée, Sana l'interrompit.  
-Elles sont... en train de... Keran la regarda outré, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentait pour ça? D'élaborer un super plan! Oui oui c'est ça!»   
La Zabrak haussa un sourcil, et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Laissant l'adolescente souffler un peu, toujours observée par son complice qui ne comprenait toujours pas cette agitation soudaine. Sana croisa son regard, Jaïna étant toujours retournée, elle fit semblant de se trancher la gorge en pointant son amie du doigt. Le message fut passé, même si il ne voyait toujours pas le problème.

Ameryn venait de s'asseoir par terre. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer maintenant, mais la jeune fille n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Après s'être remise en question pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et de toutes les visions, courtes et multiples qu'elle fut en mesure d'avoir lors de leur bref contact. Un contact qu'elle ne pouvait regretter d'avoir eu, en fait c'était la seule chose positive que l'adolescente pouvait tirer de son entrevue avec son père. Et d'ailleurs, quelle drôle de façon de rencontrer un membre de sa famille pour la première fois, puisque oui, Jusqu'à présent Ameryn connaissait son père qu'à travers les rares anecdotes que lui contait Rey... et c'était franchement très très rare.   
Puis, Marloe décida de la rejoindre, doucement, ne voulant pas se pendre une caisse métallique en pleine figure. Même si c'était une fille qui n'avait peur de rien en apparence... là il fallait avouer qu'Ameryn pouvait être très impressionnante.   
Marloe s'arrêta devant l'autre adolescente, qui la regardait, intriguée, sans bruit. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait très fatiguée, voire triste. Marloe n'avait pas rêvée, il s'était réellement passé quelque chose.  
Comme toute bonne utilisatrice de la force, Ameryn pouvait deviner facilement les intentions de la rouquine, même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle ne pouvait refuser un peu de compagnie, et puis mieux vaut ne pas s'enfermer sur sois même.  
«-Tu peux venir tu sais. Je mords pas. Fit Ameryn, passant sa main sur son visage pour effacer les traces d'une énième larme.  
Marloe afficha un petit sourire en coin avant de s'approcher, en s'asseyant auprès de sa camarade, elle dit doucement:  
-Ça va... mieux? La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise.   
-Oh! S'exclama Ameryn, en évitant de croiser son regard. Mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas pour moi.»  
Marloe haussa un sourcil en se penchant vers Ameryn, presque roulée en boule tellement elle voulait se cacher.   
Cette dernière ajouta, regardant Marloe du coin de l'œil.  
«-Ça se voit tant que ça? Elle parlait de sa mauvaise mine et de son air semi dépressif.  
-Oui!» Répondit franchement Marloe.   
Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, légèrement. Cela faisait du bien, vraiment, beaucoup de bien. Ameryn se détendit et Marloe avait abandonnée l'idée qu'elle allait finir encastrée dans le mur. L'adolescente au cheveux noirs, même si elle ne la connaissait pas depuis très très longtemps, trouvait Marloe sincère et pleine de vie, une bonne personne selon Ameryn. Alors elles restèrent là, en bonne compagnie, s'asseyant à leurs aises, dans le silence un Cours instant, avant que l'éternelle curiosité que possédait Marloe (comme son frère d'ailleurs) ne s'éveille à nouveau.  
«-Ça te mets souvent... dans cet état là? Demanda elle, l'air presque prudente.  
Ameryn fut ravie de ne pas à avoir à faire face à une question trop... personnelle pour le moment. La jeune fille répondit, en regardant droit devant elle.  
-Non, c'est toujours un peu désagréable... mais là... Ameryn ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails pour autant, il fallait aborder le sujet d'une manière plus globale. Tu vois, je suis ici, au milieu de nulle part, et de voir ma famille... c'est un peu étrange. Encore une fois elle sentit les larmes monter en elle, amplifiant son chagrin déjà bien présent.  
Marloe l'avait remarqué et s'en voulait d'en avoir trop demandé, pourtant il n'y avait pas mieux placé qu'elle pour comprendre Ameryn.  
-Je comprends... commença la rouquine, captant l'attention de la Skywalker à nouveau. Je suis dans la même situation! Ameryn pencha la tête, elle ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi Marloe voulait parler. Je veux dire... elle recommença, voyant que son explication n'était pas clair moi aussi, ma "famille" se résume à une seule personne... enfin si on exclut mon frère... comme toi je n'ai que ma mère qui fait tout! Absolument tout. Marloe se mit à fixer le plafond, elle semblait plongée dans son explication. Elle nous protège, nous soigne, nous nourrit... nous aime. Et malgré ça, je suis partie avec Keran, et j'ai laissé la seule personne qui tient vraiment à nous au point d'en avoir chier toute sa vie, au point d'avoir abandonné le premier ordre même si c'était le dernier endroit où quelqu'un voulait bien d'elle... sa voix fut soudainement teintée d'une certaine colère, envers elle même et envers ceux qui les avaient tous abandonnés. On a pas été capable de lui en être reconnaissant plus de dix sept ans, et on a tout lâché comme ça... elle fit un geste diffus avec ses mains, puis l'adolescente se retourna vers sa locutrice. Même si le vrai problème d'Ameryn n'était pas vraiment là en ce moment, son état d'esprit général avait été résumé par Marloe avec brio. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs se redressa et hocha la tête.  
-De vraies égoïstes. Elles sont aussi seules que nous dans cette putain de galaxie. Cette réflexion amusa Marloe, qui regardait toujours le plafond, en riant désormais.  
-C'est ça! Même le peu qu'on a... on en fait de la merde.   
-Complètement!  
-De vrai sales gosses!  
-Horrible!»  
Maintenant, les deux adolescentes riaient, et pleuraient par la même occasion, surtout Ameryn qui évacuait toujours son traumatisme émotionnel. Fort heureusement, les tribulations de Marloe savaient remettre les choses en place. Ce qu'elle avait expliquée à Ameryn avait eu un drôle d'effet, remplaçant le souvenir de son expérience par une vérité encore plus triste quelque part. Pointant du doigt le mal qu'elle pouvait faire à Rey, dont la vie n'était qu'une accumulation d'abandons, Ses parents, Han, Luke, Leïa, Ben, Finn dans un sens et maintenant Ameryn, une jeune fille qui portait autant de souvenirs en elle qu'un livre peut raconter d'aventures.  
Encore une fois, Marloe se tourna légèrement, regardant la bande de tissus qui s'était froissée, laissant apparaître le bras blanchi d'Ameryn.  
«-D'où viennent tes tâches? Fit Marloe.   
Ameryn fut soudainement gênée, elle remonta le morceau de tissus gris sur son bras tout en répondant.  
-J'ai toujours été comme ça, je suis presque née avec ça même. Puis elle détourna à nouveau son regard, cachant maintenant discrètement son visage et sa mèche blanche.  
-Tu sais, pas la peine de te cacher, c'est jolie.  
-Si tu le dis.» conclua Ameryn, elle avait du mal à comprendre la passion de ses amis pour son vitiligo, ça n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que la jeune fille appréciait chez elle, et c'était bien dommage.   
Puis Marloe changea à nouveau de sujet, elles étaient parties pour parler pendant des heures ici, de tout et de rien. Au moins Ameryn pouvait en profiter pour reposer son esprit. De plus, elle ne le savait pas, mais les visions qu'elle avait vue en lâchant la main de Ben allaient l'accompagner pendant de nombreuses nuits. Si Rey était plutôt discrète quant aux origines d'Ameryn, la force, elle, semblait vouloir lui apprendre plus de choses sur elle même, et surtout comment cette jeune fille avait atterri dans ce monde au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Plus loin, les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger. Jaïna courait à droite et à gauche en cherchant une solution à leur problème de "surtension". Elle avait demandé à Sana et Keran de maintenir les fils électriques qu'elle avait préalablement démonté tout à l'heure.   
Seulement Sana, n'étant pas du genre à obéir, décida de changer quelques branchements, peut-être que cela allait changer quelque chose. Mais non, une étincelle, et toute la machinerie se mit à fumer.   
Dans le cockpit, c'était pareil, Jess lança un grand regard paniqué à son ami. Ils avaient tous deux compris dans quel pétrin ils étaient.  
«JAÏNA!» hurla Sana, en sortant de sous le sol. Suivit de Keran, silencieux comme d'habitude, et d'un grand panache de fumée.   
La Zabrak se retourna, apercevant les dégâts, hurlant à son tour.  
«Non... non... elle s'avança, mais déjà, on ne voyait plus grand chose. «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!» hurla Jess, assailli de signaux sonores et lumineux indiquant qu'ils allaient probablement tous exploser d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Ameryn et Marloe débarquèrent au même moment, alertées par cette lourde odeur de mercure et de soufre. Jaïna se mit à s'agiter, pointant un tiroir du doigt «masques à gaz, VITE!» La réaction fut alors disproportionnée pour tous. Keran finit par s'asseoir, blanc comme neige, croisant le regard paniqué de sa jumelle. La benjamine du groupe était allée prévenir les garçons dans le cockpit et on pouvait déjà les entendre se crier dessus.  
Une fois tous protégés, Ameryn amena deux masques à Kei et Jess, croisant Jaïna qui suait maintenant tant elle était débordée.   
«-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda la Skywalker  
-Je... je ne sais pas! Lui répondit Jess, appuyant partout, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était dépassé.  
-Mais fais demi tour, ramène nous quelque part! Commença à hurler son ami  
-Pour aller où?! La planète la plus proche est a des kilomètres d'ici! On est dans le néant là!»  
Et la dispute se poursuivit, pendant ce temps Ameryn s'était assise, les mains sur le front. C'était vraiment la pire des journées imaginables, et dire qu'ils allaient probablement mourir ici après avoir abandonnés leurs parents... et ça y est, des larmes à nouveau.   
Mais personne ne remarquait, Kei et Jess se tapaient bientôt dessus. L'afro-asiatique finit même par pousser son ami, lançant le vaisseau vers la dernière planète qu'ils avaient aperçu il y a une bonne heure de cela.  
Dans sa boucle, quelque chose fit frissonner Ameryn. Elle se redressa tellement vite que les garçons s'arrêtèrent subitement pour la fixer, craignant peut-être qu'elle ne s'énerve.   
Mais non, il y avait autre chose. «85 degrés à gauche, tout droit! On y est, je le sens.» la voix de la Skywalker était presque robotique, même elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait détenir cette information. Mais il y avait quelque chose, c'était certain, une sorte d'aura qui vibrait désormais, l'attirant à ce point comme si son esprit suivait une carte que l'on avait soigneusement conçue à une année lumière près.  
Et puisque de toute façon, c'était leur unique espoir de s'en sortir, ils n'eurent pas le choix que de foncer avec le peu d'oxygène et de carburant qu'il leur restait.


	22. Chapter 22

La situation était vraiment urgente, il fallait que le groupe se dépêche de trouver cette "planète". Ameryn fermait les yeux de temps en temps pour mieux ressentir et comprendre cette espèce de fourmillement incessant qui persistait dans sa tête, comme un signal fort qui indiquait qu'ils étaient sur le point de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
Jess accélérait, de plus en plus, le faucon n'émettait plus qu'un tas de signaux bruyants agrémentés de cris de peur et d'engueulades.  
Tous étaient dans le cockpit, autour de Jess et Jaïna qui avait reprit sa place de copilote, Le seul qui était silencieux était Keran, endormi depuis longtemps. Et enfin, pour en rajouter encore une couche, les adolescents toussaient fort à force d'inhaler les gaz et les fumées qui avaient envahie les autres parties du vaisseau. Les masques à gaz ne servaient presque plus à grand chose.  
Quelque chose avait cependant changé, dans la panique personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, sauf Marloe qui tenait son frère. Elle se releva brusquement, interrompant la nouvelle semi-dispute qui faisait rage entre Sana et son frère. La jeune fille avait l'air très calme, plongée dans une intense réflexion.  
Kei demanda alors, en toussant:  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Quelque chose est différent! S'exclama elle. L'adolescente fut soudainement observée par l'entièreté du groupe, qui venait de s'apaiser brutalement. Ils étaient tous dans le même état que la jeune fille, intrigués et perdus.  
-Oh non! Reprit Jess, un nouveau voyant venait de s'allumer, un nouveau câble venait de rompre dans le vaisseau. On ne va jamais s'en sortir. Continua le jeune homme, à voix basse.  
-Attends! Ameryn se releva et s'appuya derrière Jess et Jaïna. Puis elle poursuivit Marloe a raison, quelque chose ne va pas.»   
La Skywalker ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, sondant intensément son espace. L'énergie qu'elle produisait fit trembler le vieux vaisseau, faisant sursauter ses amis qui craignaient la fameuse explosion qui les attendait. Ameryn rouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri d'exclamation qui alerta Kei, Sana et Jess en premier lieu «QUOI!» hurla Jess qui zigzaguait, faute d'inattention. Jaïna voulut le reprendre à l'ordre, mais elle fut interrompu par son amie, qui paraissait imbibée d'un espoir démesuré.  
«On tourne en rond! Les autres ne réagirent pas. JESS, TOURNE!» hurla elle alors, avant de tousser aussi, par manque d'air.  
Le pilote s'exécuta, il prit un virage serré qui renversa toutes les personnes debout d'un côté du cockpit. Kei s'effondra sur Keran, allongé par terre, avant d'être lui même écrasé par sa sœur et Marloe. Le rouquin se mit à hurler, témoignant un réveil brutal, et tant mieux pour eux, c était un problème de moins à gérer.  
Et, enfin, ils étaient sauvés. Au moment où tous se relevèrent, une planète immense apparut, laissant derrière eux un nuage noir, celui dans lequel ils tournaient depuis tout à l'heure. Un ras de marée d'émotions vinrent s'afficher sur leurs visages apeurés. Jaïna regarda Ameryn, observant la planète et les nombreuses lunes, barrières d'astéroïdes et minuscules étoiles qui semblaient graviter autour, c'était comme une galaxie miniaturisée.   
Il n'y avait pas de doutes possible, ils étaient arrivés! La jeune Skywalker sentait la présence de milliers d'être vivants, dont celle que lui avait indiqué le Crystal il y a des jours de cela maintenant. Cette sensation était tout simplement vivifiante, comme si la force libérait la jeune fille d'une pression énorme en récompense d'une mission correctement accomplie. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de... parfait. Une sorte d'énergie primaire que la jeune Ameryn connaissait très bien, cette sensation d'une force sauvage et incontrôlable qui mélangeait les meilleurs côtés de l'obscurité et de la lumière, un équilibre parfait.  
Jaïna n'était pas en reste, son cœur battait à la chamade, attiré par ce même sentiment d'unité parfaite. Quelque chose qui la rendait si forte et faible à la fois. La Zabrak n'était pas très à l'aise avec la force en elle même, peut-être que cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais laisser cette tension et cette énergie rythmer son corps et son esprit la rendait malade, selon elle c'était même désagréable. Mais pas ici, pas face à cette magnifique planète, principalement faite de rouge vif, de bleu turquoise et Parsemée de points verdâtres et roses.  
Ils étaient sauvés et avaient retrouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient, parce que oui, si Ameryn pouvait sentir la présence de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu, cela voulait probablement dire qu'ils étaient tous ici, ces présumés Jedis...  
Ce qu'il restait du Faucon Millenium fonça sur cette planète, avec des passagers ravis et rassurés.

Mais l'atterrissage, comme d'habitude, ne fut pas de tout repos. Étant donné que la moitié du vaisseau était carbonisé, la majeur partie des commandes ne répondaient plus et Jess avait beau frapper le tableau de bord, cela ne changeait rien. Ils fendirent l'atmosphère de la planète à toute vitesse, à l'intérieur les adolescents se cramponnaient les uns aux autres en hurlant de toute leur force, ils allaient sans doute s'écraser et ni Ameryn ni Jaïna n'avaient la force de faire quoique ce soit. À quelques mètres du sol couvert d'une herbe rouge, ils avaient tous fermés les yeux, attendant l'inévitable impact qui allait au choix: gravement les blesser ou les tuer. Et, comme un énième miracle, ce n'est pas une surface solide qui entra en contact avec le vaisseau, mais de l'eau. Un bruit de vague monstrueux suivi d'une explosion d'eau de partout. Le faucon millenium avançait encore par dizaines de ricochets à la surface d'une sorte de lac, créant des haut-le-cœur à tous les passagers. Les vitres s'étaient brisées, noyant peu à peu nos héros. Tout commençait à se remplir d'eau, une eau turquoise et tiède, quelque chose qui aurait été plus agréable dans d'autres circonstances... tout de suite, les adolescents se mirent à se surélever et à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, toujours paniqués. Mais les soubresauts du faucon n'aidant pas, c'était peine perdue. Encore un peu et l'eau aura complètement envahie le poste de pilotage.  
puis, après cinq minutes à être freiné par la masse liquide, le groupe se retrouva au fond du petit lac. Heureusement pour eux, ils savaient nager, ça n'était donc pas vraiment difficile que de sortir de l'eau, il fallait juste se dépatouiller comme on le pouvait pour sortir du cockpit désormais éventré par la pression de l'eau, Marloe s'accrocha douloureusement à un bout de verre tranchant, avant d'être tirée vers la surface par Kei. Nos jeunes aventuriers se dépêchèrent, craignant de croiser une créature hostile là dessous, seulement le lac n'était pas vraiment profond en plus d'être petit, la surface fut vite atteinte. Il n'y avait pas de vent sur cette planète, l'eau n'était agitée que très légèrement, à cause de l'impact faramineux du faucon millenium et des remous que créaient les jeunes agités.   
La première à atteindre la surface fut Jaïna, suivie de Sana qui s'était accrochée à elle. Les autres remontaient petit à petit, nageant d'une manière presque ridicule vers la berge, ils se regardaient sans rien dire, avec de petits yeux choqués. Certains avaient des bleus où des égratignures ici et là, mais rien de très grave comparé à la violence de cet atterrissage.  
Le bruit des éclaboussures continua à rythmer l'action un petit moment avant que les adolescents ne sortent de l'eau en rampant. Ameryn toussait fort, tout comme Jess, qui allait sans doute vomir de ses poumons bientôt. Keran était le dernier à sortir, à moitié sonné et recouvert d'algues vertes et bleues.   
Enfin, les jeunes héros étaient sortis d'affaire, après s'être accommodés à leur nouvelle mésaventure, ils reprenaient leurs souffles, petit à petit, assis ou allongés sur le sable noir et fin, qui commençait à coller à leurs vêtements. Marloe sentit ce même sable pénétrer dans l'entaille qui lui parcourait l'avant bras. Mais avec leur vaisseau au fond de l'eau, elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, ils n'avaient rien, plus rien si ce n'est que des habits mouillés et sales, recouverts de sables, d'algues et de vase, et les armes que portaient Sana, Kei, Marloe, Jess, Jaïna et Ameryn si l'on considérait que l'eau ne les empêchait pas de fonctionner.  
«-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Demanda Jaïna, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait au bord de l'eau.   
-Je crois... répondit Marloe d'abord, regardant sa blessure, la jeune fille avait posé la main dessus pour éviter que cela saigne de trop...   
-Attend! Fit Kei, en se relevant, allant vers la rouquine pour l'aider. Il fut suivi de la benjamine du groupe, inquiète pour les jeunes qu'elle protégeait comme d'habitude.  
-Bon, reprit Jess un peu plus loin, nous ça va au moins.» Il regarda Keran, Ameryn et Sana qui essorait ses vêtements.  
La Skywalker se leva elle aussi, même si son état n'était pas à plaindre, l'adolescente était coupée un peu partout sur le visage et sur les bras et les jambes, ce qui était franchement désagréable, surtout lorsque le sable rentrait dans les coupures, la faisant grimacer de plus belle.   
Ameryn avança vers le petit lac, dans la nuit (qui venait de tomber lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés), l'eau semblait luire très légèrement, faisant apparaître les algues et coraux colorés aux fond... et le faucon millenium. La jeune fille déglutit, ils n'avaient sans doute aucune chance de le récupérer là au fond, et si par malheur ils rentreraient sur Kalabra sans, elle et les autres pouvaient dire adieu à la vie, Chewie allait les maudire pour ça et Rey n'en parlons pas, Ameryn allait sans doute devoir dormir dehors pour le restant de ses jours.  
«-Tu penses qu'on va devoir rester ici? Demanda Jess, qui arrivait en boitant derrière elle. Effectivement, se faire écraser par la roche et foncer tout droit dans un lac n'allait pas aider sa jambe à guérir, sans parler de sa lèvre qui avait été fendue profondément par la vitre du cockpit.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais en voyant ça... j'ai plus trop envie de partir. Elle pointa le vaisseau du doigt et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.  
-Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution! Reprit Jess en fixant à son tour la carcasse du faucon millenium. Et si c'est la réaction des adultes qui te fait peur... Ameryn répondit par un grand oui de la tête, exagérant bien son mouvement pour faire comprendre à son camarade dans quel pétrin ils étaient. ... et bien je pense que nous retrouver après des semaines de cavales, ça va sans doute les chambouler suffisamment pour... le jeune garçon releva la tête vers son amie qui arqua un sourcil lui faisant comprendre que non, non, ils allaient prendre cher à leur retour, très cher.   
Ouai... laisse tomber, on est mort.» termina Jess en repartant vers Sana, qui discutait avec Keran, toujours assis. Marloe, pendant ce temps, recevait quelques soins de la part de Jaïna, aidée par Kei qui avait quelques compresses dans son sac à dos. Elles étaient imbibées d'eau mais c'était toujours ça.

Au bout d'un moment, Ameryn releva la tête, analysant la planète sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Les autres firent de même, replongeant l'immense plaine dans le silence.  
Parce que ici, c'était tout simplement magnifique. La nuit ici était claire, on pouvait parfaitement apercevoir les hautes herbes rouges, les ruisseaux d'un bleu parfait qui s'écoulaient tout autour. Et une forêt dense, faite d'arbres gigantesques aux feuilles tout aussi gigantesques. Elles étaient tellement grande que l'une d'entre elle pouvait accueillir au moins une personne dessus. Les forêts étaient bleues, vertes, certains arbres étaient même violets ou roses. Et les plantes en dessous, c'était pareil, mais elles luisaient aussi dans le noir de la nuit. Et le ciel, il n'y avait pas de nuages, les trois grandes lunes brillaient proche de la planète, l'atmosphère fine permettait même d'apercevoir la barrière d'astéroïdes qu'ils avaient traversés avant.   
Enfin bref, tous leurs sens étaient flattés, même leur ouïe, on pouvait entendre de nombreux oiseaux autour et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait était apaisant. Et l'odeur, parlons-en, une douce odeur fruitée, provenant sans doute des arbres non loin venait chatouiller leurs narines. Un vrai paradis! Ameryn et ses compagnons avaient les yeux qui pétillaient, oubliant le temps d'un instant leur entrée atomique dans l'atmosphère de cette planète.   
«C'est vraiment... WoW!» s'exclama Sana, ébahie par ce spectacle. Les autres ne répondirent pas, mais bien entendu, ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle! 

Mais ils restaient des choses à faire, même en piteux état, les jeunes avaient une dernière mission à accomplir.  
«Et maintenant? On a des Jedi à retrouver je vous rappelle.» fit Jaïna, en aidant Marloe à se relever. Les autres regardèrent la Zabrak, la mine fatiguée, l'implorant discrètement de se reposer d'abord.  
Elle souffla, mais quelque part, ils l'avaient bien mérité. «Alors on continuera demain matin. Tout de suite ce fut une explosion silencieuse de joie pour tous. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on aille au moins s'abriter quelque part!» elle leur fit signe d'avancer, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici après le bruit et la violence de l'atterrissage, question de sécurité, il fallait que le groupe s'éloigne d'ici, au cas où une créature viendrait ou que les gens qu'ils cherchent tenteraient de leur faire la peau. Pourtant, que ce soit Ameryn ou Jaïna, rien ne présageait à une telle chose, l'aura que dégageait cet endroit était plein de bonnes ondes, la force était fortement présente ici mais pourtant elle avait un pouvoir bien différent, l'énergie mystique semblait se diffuser ici comme une douce mélodie rassurante.  
Pendant leur marche au travers des broussailles, Ameryn sentait que leur objectif allait bientôt être atteint, quelque chose s'approchait créant de petits fourmillements dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre le levé du jour pour les retrouver. Jaïna aussi, frissonnait parfois, sentant l'esprit d'Ameryn balayer le flux de force qui habitait la planète, comme un radar traquant quelque chose ou du moins, quelqu'un.

Le temps passait et le groupe de héros marchait encore et encore, longeant la forêt.   
«-Si on veut se cacher pourquoi on va pas en forêt? Demanda Keran, à la traîne derrière. Jaïna qui marchaient en tête avec Ameryn lui répondit sèchement, sans pour autant s'arrêter.  
-Parce que j'ai pas confiance là dedans!   
-Une grande Zabrak comme toi à peur du noir? Demanda ironiquement Sana, coupant la parole à Jaïna par la même occasion.   
-Non! Cette fois-ci elle se retourna et s'arrêta. T'as vu comment c'est dense là dedans! Elle fit de grands gestes vers la forêt. Si on a un problème on risquerait de se perdre ou de se blesser... et vu notre état ça serait vraiment pas le moment.»  
Puis elle poursuivit son chemin, au côté de la Skywalker. Eux qui espéraient pouvoir dormir... visiblement ils allaient devoir marcher encore longtemps dans la pénombre avant de trouver quelque chose pour se "cacher", la planète était quasiment plate, hormis les dénivelés et les ruisseaux turquoises que les jeunes enjambaient de temps en temps. Il y avait de hauts plateaux, mais beaucoup trop loin pour les atteindre cette nuit à pied.  
Marloe fixait la forêt et les plantes colorés qui brillaient dans le fond, elle semblait pensive ce qui alerta Kei. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, profitant pour la regarder de haut en bas pas très discrètement, le jeune homme semblait aussi happé par la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était pour les plantes de cette planète. Et cela, Jess l'avait bien remarqué, il vint taper doucement sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta.  
«-Alors le paysage? Demanda le jeune Dameron, d'un ton moqueur.   
-De quoi tu parles! En réalité, Kei voulait juste éviter cette conversation, c'était extrêmement embarrassant et en plus, Marloe était juste devant lui. Il fit mine de ne rien comprendre et il continua à avancer, regardant le ciel ou ses pieds. Mais Jess n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.  
-Oh arrête! Encore un mètre et tu lui fonçais dedans tellement tu semblais hypnotisé par elle!  
Kei voulut répondre, à la place, Marloe se retourna, créant un énorme malaise pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
-Mmmh? Fit elle, avançant en marche arrière, l'air dominant.  
-Rien!» Dirent les garçons, en même temps. Ils étaient aussi rouges que l'herbe dans laquelle ils marchaient.   
La rouquine se retourna à nouveau, arquant un sourcil. Elle avait bien compris qu'on parlait d'elle et cela ne lui déplaisait en aucune façon.  
Derrière elle, Kei frappa dans l'épaule de son ami, qui rigolait le plus discrètement possible. «Enfoiré!» murmura l'afro-asiatique, énervé et vraiment très embarrassé.

Tout devant, Ameryn commençait à s'agiter, la présence de son objectif était de plus en plus marqué, c'en était presque douloureux!  
Mais, elle finit par comprendre quelque chose de primordial, ça n'était pas eux qui se rapprochaient de la source d'énergie. Mais cette source elle même qui venait au groupe.  
La jeune fille s'immobilisa, prenant ses amis de court. «Ame, qu'est-ce tu as?» demanda Kei, soudainement agité.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, deux Mandaloriens apparurent de derrière une petit colline. Armés de Blaster et de lances métalliques émettant un léger filet d'électricité au bout. Les adolescents s'effrayèrent et se regroupèrent soudainement, poussant Jaïna et Ameryn vers l'avant. la Zabrak activa son sabre, le pointant vers les deux individus, côte à côte. Ils ne parlaient et ne bougeaient pas. Jaïna, elle, était en mode agressive, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde avant de grogner une première question.  
«-Qui êtes-vous! À la place d'une réponse, un des deux Mandaloriens descendit vers eux, le groupe reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les armes baissées.   
-Vous n'avez pas entendu sa question! Recommença Ameryn, sur le qui vive, les poings serrés. Vous êtes qui? Demanda elle à son tour.  
-Et vous, enfin, il se mit à parler, comment vous nous avez retrouvés?! Son ton était aussi agressif que Jaïna. Il semblait froid et autoritaire en plus d'être beaucoup plus grand que le groupe d'enfants face à lui.   
-Ne vous approchez pas de nous! S'énerva Ameryn, sentant la peur prendre possession de son esprit. Les autres derrières tremblaient, maintenant, ils étaient presque couchés les uns sur les autres.   
Jaïna, agacée, se plaça devant, approchant la lame ardente de son sabre vers l'homme qui pointa son blaster. Ameryn s'emballa et l'envoya valser dans les airs en lâchant un grand cri de rage.   
Tandis que tous se mirent à s'exciter autour d'elle, l'autre Mandalorien pointa son arme prêt à tirer.  
«ATTENDS» hurla une voix féminine et inconnue. Arrêtant l'étranger dans son élan. Sa supplique fut suivie d'un son reconnaissable entre mille! Des sabres lasers que l'on activait, juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous, désorientés, pour faire face à d'autres inconnus. Oubliant les Mandaloriens derrière eux!   
Face aux jeunes adolescents perdus se tenait une Twi'lek ayant la peau semblable à Jaïna, une hybride sans doute, possédant un sabre orange et un second, plus petit et rouge. Mais aussi, il y avait deux autres hommes! L'un d'entre eux était grand, la plupart de ses membres étaient faits de métal et son dos semblait tenir debout grâce à une sorte d'exosquelette. Le second semblait plus jeune, il avait des cheveux mi-Long, châtain avec une tresse sur le côté. Tout deux possédaient un sabre jaune, semblable à celui de Rey.  
Ameryn et ses amis, bien qu'effrayés, semblaient obnubilés par cet étrange spectacle, et bien sûr, ils avaient atteint leur objectif, ils les avaient retrouvés!  
Mais il y avait encore une dernière chose, l'empreinte de force que sentait Ameryn était trop forte pour seulement trois personnes sensibles à la force. Et effectivement, comme par magie, une jeune fille de son âge environ apparut de derrière la Twi'lek. Laissant le groupe sans voix. Elle marchait dans l'herbe sans faire le moindre son, une jeune fille élégante qui semblait méfiante et pourtant si douce. Elle était blanche, vraiment très blanche, même ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés en une longue queue de Cheval haute avec deux mèches et une frange parfaitement taillée, ses vêtements et bien sûr son double sabre. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé! Seul ses grands yeux en amandes étaient légèrement grisâtres. Cette fille avait quelque chose de mystique et fascinant, à tourner autour d'eux, lentement.  
La mystérieuse inconnue s'arrêta près d'Ameryn, à moitié cachée par Keran et sa sœur. La Skywalker reconnut ce visage, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la fille de sa vision. Aussi blanche que la neige sur Hoth. Son cœur se mit à pulser lorsqu'elle s'avança en la regardant. Forçant Jaïna à avancer pour défendre Ameryn et laissant les jumeaux se pousser. La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était pétrifiée dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'une étrange connexion qui la forçait à regarder cette personne. Comme avant avec Ben, elle avait l'impression de partager une partie de son sang et de son histoire avec l'autre adolescente.  
La jeune fille inconnue eut comme un frisson en regardant Ameryn, puis elle se mit à sourire légèrement, bien plus détendue qu'avant.   
«Baissez tous vos armes. Vous n'en aurez plus besoin.» dit elle avec la même voix que la personne ayant ordonnée au Mandalorien de ne pas tirer. Les autres s'exécutèrent, un peu déphasés, contrairement à elle. Ame et son groupe ne comprenaient plus non plus. Cela se voyait beaucoup visiblement puisque l'inconnue semblait même amusée par la situation.  
Puis son regard se plongea à nouveau dans celui de la Skywalker, puis, cette étrange fille aux cheveux blancs s'exclama, enjouée:  
« J'y crois pas! Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons à elle. La dernière Skywalker est venue jusqu'à nous! Elle tendit la main à Ameryn qui ne comprenait plus rien, un vrai flou. Bienvenue sur Sangha, Ameryn.»  
Son geste semblait préfigurer qu'Ameryn et ses amis allaient devoir collaborer plus que prévus avec eux. Amis qui attendaient tous avec impatience qu'elle les écrase avec la force. Hors, c'est poussée par le devoir et une confiance presque aveugle, que la jeune fille saisit la main de cette dernière, laissant tout le monde sans voix.  
Ameryn se mit à sourire aussi, quelque chose avait radicalement changé dans sa vie, maintenant, il fallait que cette personne lui explique pourquoi.  
Et surtout qui elle était.


	23. Chapter 23

Ameryn était fixée par tous ses collègues désormais. Certains étaient juste surpris comme Marloe, Sana et Jess. D'autres voulaient au choix: pleurer ou hurler un bon coup face à l'inconscience de la jeune fille, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer! Et si tout ça n'était qu'un vaste piège! Jaïna par exemple, refusait de baisser son sabre légèrement avancé vers l'autre jeune fille, qui avait prit la main d'Ameryn à l'instant. Pourtant, le groupe d'amis ne parvenaient pas à prononcer le moindre mot.  
Il y eut un petit grondement dans l'atmosphère, un orage sans doute. Si ils étaient aussi violent que sur Kalabra et Chandrila... il valait mieux partir et vite. La jeune fille pâle regarda au dessus d'elle, sondant le ciel, de grands nuages apparaissaient, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter ici.  
«Venez! On fera les présentations plus tard!» après un rapide sourire, l'adolescente tira Ameryn par le bras.   
«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! S'énerva Kei, méfiant. Ce à quoi son amie répondit:  
-Oh c'est bon! On y va, laissez couler pour une fois.»  
Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir plus ou d'essayer de la retenir, la voilà déjà partie avec cette mystérieuse fille et les autres Jedi dans la forêt.   
N'ayant plus trop le choix, ils se mirent en marche, bien proche les uns des autres, regardant avec méfiance ces gens inconnus. Les Mandaloriens suivirent aussi. Jaïna ne comptait pas baisser sa garde une seule seconde, gardant bien fermement son bâton dans la main, la lame violette luisant au bout.  
«-Tous des fous! Murmura Kei, désormais contrarié, il marchait au centre, les bras croisés.  
-On n'est plus à ça près tu me diras...»  
fit sa sœur en passant à côté de lui, bien moins inquiète.  
Les voilà désormais sur une planète inconnue, avec des gens inconnus, courant à travers une forêt... c'était presque un gag. 

Leur course en forêt était plutôt silencieuse, tentant de suivre tant bien que mal la jeune fille qui escaladait et sautait par dessus les racines avec une grande aisance, elle et les autres semblaient avoir l'habitude de ces chemins sinueux et accidentés, sans doute devaient-ils vivre ici depuis de nombreuses années...  
Avec son double sabre, la mystérieuse inconnue coupait les lianes et plantes qui leur barraient le passage, laissant s'échapper une fine fumée lumineuse. Ici, la végétation était définitivement étrange ce qui attisa la curiosité de Keran. Il tapa dans l'une des grandes plantes éclairée de rose et de violet avec sa main. La surprise fut grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut que maintenant... c'était sa main qui brillait, rose et violette, comme la plante. Il lâcha un petit cri d'exclamation, croisant le regard mi amusé mi intrigué de Jess à côté de lui.   
La femme qui marchait juste derrière eux, la Twi'lek hybride avec les deux sabres, pouffa doucement de rire face à la réaction des deux jeunes hommes, qui se retournèrent directement vers elle.  
«C'est normal, elle hocha la tête, la majeure partie des plantes ici sont recouvertes d'une substance bioluminescente... je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert mais... je sais que ça tâche.» Elle souriait, cette jeune femme ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne. Keran continua d'avancer en fixant sa main, pendant que Jess répondit timidement et simplement par un petit «Ah!».

Au bout d'un petit moment, la pluie commençait à tomber, il fallait vraiment accélérer le pas! Même si nos adolescents étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, l'électrocution à cause de la foudre n'était pas quelque chose de très recommandé, de plus, à courir sous la pluie et sous les arbres... autant dire que d'ici vingt minutes il risque de n'y avoir plus personne.  
Alors maintenant, c'était presque un sprint. Jess avait du mal à courir avec sa jambe, l'un des Mandalorien fermant la marche fut dans l'obligation de le tenir par le bras pour l'aider. Le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre, de l'aide reste de l'aide. Jaïna ne semblait pas de cet avis du tout, la Zabrak était tellement méfiante qu'elle courait presque en marche arrière tellement elle regardait derrière elle. «On ne va pas le torturer dans ton dos!» s'exclama ironiquement le jeune homme au cheveux long, Jaïna se retourna pour lui faire face, il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à monter une surface quelque peu glissante.  
Cette dernière, forcée de constater qu'elle ne pourrait monter seule, saisit sa main en lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit ricaner lui et son ami avec qui il partageait son sabre couleur jaune.  
De son côté Ameryn et l'autre jeune fille étaient déjà en haut de cette petite colline, toujours cachée dans la forêt.  
La fille aidait Sana et Marloe à monter tandis qu'Ameryn observait perdue dans ses pensés. Cette fille ne cessait de l'intriguer, par son physique mais surtout par cette incroyable confiance qu'elle est en mesure de lui accorder. Qu'elles s'accordent. Quelque chose qui semble bon et bien, mais pourquoi...   
Ameryn se demande si quelque chose ne les lierait pas, ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi ils les cherchaient elle et Rey.  
«Comment tu t'appelles» Ameryn demanda à voix basse, coupant la fille dans son élan, après avoir fait remonter les autres, il fallait repartir. Mais là, la Skywalker décréta qu'il y avait une autre urgence.   
Ses amis avaient entendus la question et, curieux d'en connaître la réponse, ils s'étaient aussi arrêtés, laissant l'autre groupe avancer.   
La fille sourit, en baissant la tête légèrement, elle semblait presque intimidée face aux regards insistants autour d'elle.  
Puis elle fixa Ameryn à nouveau, cette fois-ci son sourire était presque radieux, elle semblait très heureuse.  
«-Je sais que j'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant... elle lança un regard furtif aux amis d'Ameryn, toujours en train de la fixer. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ou... te choquer. Ameryn hocha la tête, ouvrant grand ses yeux, dans son profond intérieur elle avait compris. Mais elle voulait surtout l'entendre.   
Je m'appelle Coraïn... Palpatine...» elle sourit une dernière fois à Ameryn qui, encore un peu, allait tomber par terre. Puis elle s'en alla vers les autres qui attendaient plus loin. «Vous venez?» dit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois, elle regarda Ameryn qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son euphorie, parce que, même si elle descendait elle aussi d'un monstre du côté obscur... c'était un membre de sa famille! En vie!   
Elle se mit à courir après elle, alimentée par une énergie et une joie démesurée.  
Les autres n'avaient pas de mots, ils avançaient comme des machines derrière, peinant à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Encore une fois, c'était si irréaliste que personne ne calcula l'éventuel danger que cela pouvait représenter. Sauf Marloe...   
«-Il n'y a que moi que ça gêne qu'on suive tous une personne descendant d'un homme complètement barge. Elle murmura à Jaïna, Kei avait entendu aussi.  
-Oh... je ne sais plus... je... la Zabrak avait abandonnée depuis bien longtemps, et comme l'avait dit Sana plus tôt: On n'est plus à ça prêt. Je me méfierais quand même, si j'étais vous. Ajouta elle, se reprenant en main.  
-Mais après tout, commença Kei derrière, Ameryn est dans la même situation, c'est aussi une Palpatine quelque part.»  
Les autres ne répondirent pas, mais ça avait du sens après tout.   
Le groupe se mit à accélérer, rattrapant le retard qu'ils venaient de prendre sur les autres, manquant de trébucher sur les chemins escarpés et couverts de racines et de plantes.

Ameryn ne s'arrêtait plus, elle continua à courser Coraïn, passant de sa droite à sa gauche comme une petite gazelle qui sautillait joyeusement.  
Les autres Jedi avaient vite compris quel fut le sujet de leur précédente conversation, au vu de l'étonnement des uns et de l'euphorie de l'autre. C'était amusant à voir, presque touchant, Ameryn devait se sentir tellement seule, à porter un si lourd héritage sur son dos.   
«-Mais alors... la Skywalker fit une pause, manquant de se prendre un arbre en pleine figure, toi et moi...  
-Nous sommes... cousines, je suppose. Coraïn termina la phrase à sa place, toujours en avançant rapidement.  
-Oh... j'arrive pas à y croire! C'était si limite elle hurlait maintenant. Même ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi surexcitée. Depuis toutes ces années! On m'a toujours dit que ma mère et moi étions les dernières Palpatine! Et moi la dernière Skywalker... elle marqua une pause, pour réfléchir. Mais là n'est pas le sujet! Elle balayait l'air de sa main comme pour effacer cette pensée. Et on m'apprend aujourd'hui que ma famille compte encore un membre.  
-Encore trois.» Fit l'homme plus âgé qui passait à côté d'Ameryn au même moment. La laissant plantée là, elle allait d'étonnement en étonnement. Les amis d'Ameryn marchaient de plus en plus lentement, encore une nouvelle du genre et c'est clair qu'ils feraient demi tour. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance aussi facilement à des gens comme ça, associés à un vieille homme ayant causé la mort de millions de personnes.  
Depuis, la jeune fille ne parlait plus, jusqu'à ce que Coraïn la relance, en répondant à son ami.  
«-Exact, moi, mon père et... ma petite sœur. Elle se retourna vers sa cousine en souriant, même si l'adolescente était calme, on pouvait facilement ressentir son enthousiasme.   
-Et ta mère? Demanda Ameryn qui revenait à ses côtés.   
Elle ne répondit pas, son visage se ferma définitivement. La jeune fille au cheveux noirs avait compris qu'elle avait sans doute trop demandé. Ce fut la Twi'lek qui répondit à sa place, à voix basse, veillant à ne pas que Coraïn ne l'entende.  
-Sa mère a été tué il y a six ans... L'euphorie d'Ameryn disparut aussitôt, se sentant un peu coupable d'un coup, elle savait très bien la sensation que ça faisait. T'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.» la rassura cette dernière.  
De petites habitations semblaient apparaître au loin, ils n'allaient plus devoir marcher bien longtemps. Et heureusement, il pleuvait bien plus abondamment et l'orage commençait sérieusement à s'approcher. Sans compter la blessure de Marloe, sans doute infectée qui lui brûlait la peau. En bref, en plus d'explications quant à leur situation, ils leur fallait surtout des soins, à manger et du repos.

À leur arrivée, ce fut assez surprenant pour tous de voir à quel point leur vie semblait rudimentaire. Ils vivaient dans uns sorte de grande clairière où passait un petit ruisseau lumineux, comme dans les plaines tout à l'heure. Ici, les habitations n'étaient que des sortes de cabanes légèrement modernisées avec des morceaux de métaux et de la roche taillée.  
Si l'on regardait plus loin, on pouvait également apercevoir plusieurs vaisseaux sur une petite falaise. Il y avait des draps posés dessus, malheureusement pour Jess, qui se demandait déjà de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissait comme vaisseaux exactement.  
Enfin, au centre, une grande peau recouvrait un feu et des bancs en bois, une femme se leva à côté de trois enfants, deux Togruta et un jeune garçon Chiss. Cette femme semblait un peu plus âgée que les membres du groupe qui les escortaient. En les voyant débarquer, elle semblait directement alarmée par quelque chose.  
La personne courut vers Coraïn, ne prenant pas attention à la pluie battante et observa quelques instants les jeunes avant de s'exclamer, presque en colère:  
«-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour finir dans un tel état! Elle parlait du groupe d'Ameryn, visiblement, savoir qui ils étaient l'importait peu.  
-Ce sont eux qui sont entrés dans l'atmosphère cet après-midi. Fit le Mandalorien derrière, sur un ton monocorde.  
-Des enfants comme vous!   
-Il n'y a qu'eux apparemment. Continua l'autre Mandalorien. La grande femme semblait encore plus outrée.  
-Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient! Venez, on doit faire quelque chose, mes pauvres enfants.» elle fit directement demi tour en direction du petit abri, en continuant de se plaindre et de ruminer quant à l'état des adolescents. Coraïn avait la main levée, sans doute voulait elle lui dire quelque chose... visiblement c'était peine perdue. Ils avancèrent tous, la suivant, regardant les autres membres de leur grand groupe, c'était une drôle de manière d'accueillir des inconnus, mais soit.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains passa devant, «Oh, pour commencer, je vous présente ma mère.» il désigna la femme en ouvrant les bras en sa direction, un peu dépassé par la réaction disproportionnée de cette dernière.  
Malgré cela, personne ne connaissait personne, et visiblement les présentations étaient la dernière chose d'envisagée.

Une fois sous la petite tente, Coraïn se précipita vers la mère du jeune homme, déterminée à lui dire que la moitié de leur objectif avait été atteint. La femme coupait sans arrêt cette dernière, interrogeant les autres pendant qu'elle installait les adolescents trempés et blessés sur les sièges en bois.  
«Avertissez les autres! Qu'ils arrêtent de les chercher et qu'ils reviennent!» la twi'lek obéit sans broncher. Et à nouveau, alors que Coraïn se plaçait devant elle, elle changeait de sujet, hurlant à son fils:   
«-Solan! Tu sais où est ta sœur?   
-NON! Cria il de l'autre côté de leur petit camp.  
-À son retour je ne vais pas la louper celle-là!   
-Heu... Mellia? Demanda Coraïn pour la dixième fois au moins. Mettant un nom sur cette parfaite représentation de "maman du groupe".  
-La prochaine fois qu'elle ose s'en aller en pleine nuit...  
-MELLIA! Coraïn haussa le ton, la Skywalker!» Elle pointa Ameryn de doigt.  
Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta de parler avant de fixer ladite Skywalker, choquée par cette drôle de surprise. Les enfants derrière elle se levèrent eux aussi, admiratifs et curieux.  
«-Ça alors... elle s'approcha d'elle réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Comment tu as fait pour venir ici! Son ton était bien plus doux face à l'air perdu et fatigué de la Skywalker, qui enchaînait les découvertes depuis quelques heures.  
-C'est long à expliquer. Fit Ameryn, à voix basse, en regardant ses amis qui ne bougeaient plus, c'était si limite ils respiraient encore, eux aussi étaient quelque peu bouleversés par cela.  
-Bon! Reprît Mellia, voyant les têtes de chiens battus qu'ils faisaient tous. On fera la causette plus tard, quand tout le monde sera là. Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte de quoi manger!» elle regarda une dernière fois les adolescents avant de s'en aller dans le fond de la petite tente.   
En passant à côté de Coraïn, Mellia lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse, pointant Marloe du doigt. Le cœur de la rouquine se mit à battre à toute vitesse, ils allaient la sacrifier peut-être? Elle qui tenait toujours son bras blessé. La Palpatine passa sa tête à l'extérieur de l'abri avant de s'exclamer:  
«-ALOUNA! On a une blessée, viens nous aider s'il te plaît.  
Puis elle avança en direction de Marloe, sur la défensive, plus que jamais. Coraïn comprenait sa réaction, mais vu son état ça n'était pas le moment d'avoir des préjugés.  
-Ma petite soeur va te soigner. Vu l'état de ton bras, ça doit être assez sérieux. La rouquine se recroquevilla sur elle même, intimidée.  
Fais nous confiance.»   
Il est vrai que sa candeur et son air d'ange poussait à croire qu'elle n'était même pas capable de faire du mal au moindre petit insecte, de plus Marloe n'avait plus vraiment le choix que de se faire soigner par quelqu'un de... disons plus compétant et moins maladroit que Kei tout à l'heure.  
Une seconde jeune fille entra dans le petit abri, le même air d'innocence que Sa sœur. Ameryn regardait avec attention sa deuxième cousine, puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années. Une jeune fille à l'air timide et sage, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Puis Ameryn s'attarda sur le grand mécanisme qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes et de la sorte de grande béquille sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.  
Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, elle fut à peine capable de prononcer un timide «Bonsoir» au groupe, attendant que Marloe vienne à elle.  
Pour une fois, l'adolescente ne fut pas trop difficile et se leva, marchant au près de la jeune blonde.  
Elles disparurent toutes les deux, allant vers une petite cabane juste en face, celle qui faisait office d'infirmerie.

Alouna invita Marloe à s'asseoir, avant de partir chercher du bacta et de quoi faire un meilleur bandage. Cette dernière boitait, s'accrochant aux meubles pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ce qui intriguait fortement la rouquine.   
«-Tu es? Demanda la blonde, cherchant dans les armoires.  
-Marloe... et toi?   
Elle se retourna et revint à ses côtés, toujours avec autant de difficultés.  
-Moi je suis Alouna, ravie de te connaître!» Dit elle de sa voix douce et claire.  
Elle s'assit à son tour auprès de l'adolescente blessée, dénouant le précédent bandage, désormais infecté. Ça n'était pas beau à voir en plus d'être douloureux.  
Pourtant Marloe semblait plus intriguée par l'exosquelette qui semblait maintenir Alouna debout.  
«-Tu t'es cassés les jambes? Demanda elle, pour une fois, elle était presque gênée de demander quelque chose.  
Alouna la regarda un instant, avant de continuer les soins. Elle hocha la tête.  
-Si seulement! Marloe ne comprenait pas. Et son visage trahissait sa pensée, forçant la jeune blonde à continuer son explication, avec difficulté. En fait... j'ai eu un accident il y a six ans... et sans ça, elle tapa sur l'une de ses jambes, je ne peux pas marcher et même pas me tenir debout.»  
La rouquine fit un petit mouvement de tête, elle était intérieurement gênée et désolée d'avoir demandé ça. Vu la manière dont Alouna venait de lui expliquer son handicap, cela ne devait pas être très facile à vivre. Des personnes paraplégiques, elle en avait déjà vu sur Phorliss, souvent ils étaient laissés pour compte, ne pouvant pas travailler pour survivre ou se soigner quand c'était possible. Cette fille devait être très courageuse.  
Pendant ce temps Alouna appuyait avec une compresse sur l'entaille pour faire apparaître les derniers morceaux de verres coincés dans sa peau, avant de les retirer. La manipulation était douloureuse et délicate, dévoilant au fur et à mesure de son nettoyage, une blessure profonde et dans un état alarmant, dangereux même.   
La blonde se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, c'était impossible de poser un patch de bacta sur ce carnage. Elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le bras écorché de Marloe avant de réfléchir un long moment, comme avant de prendre une décision très importante.  
«-La blessure est vraiment moche... dit elle, regardant la rouquine inquiète et dégoûtée.   
-Vous allez me couper le bras c'est ça? Même dans cette triste situation, elle arrivait à plaisanter de la sorte. Malgré le fait que l'adolescente, en général sûre d'elle, avait réellement peur cette fois.  
-Non... la jeune fille secoua la tête. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Elle se redressa alors, faisant face à une nouvelle vague de crainte de la part de Marloe qui voulut cacher son bras, avant d'être arrêté par la main sûre mais douce d'Alouna. Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je veux juste que tu ne le dises à personne!   
-Quoi?   
-Juste ne dis rien! D'accord, mais tu seras soignée, promis.»   
Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, vraiment pas. La rouquine se contenta d'acquiescer vivement, laissant la jeune fille placer sa main proche de sa blessure.  
La pièce resta silencieuse, un silence étrange. Marloe était apeurée et perdue et Alouna avait désormais fermé les yeux, comme si elle concentrait toutes ses forces sur la blessure de Marloe. Un peu comme lorsque Ameryn s'aidait de la force. Et d'ailleurs, c'était à elle qu'Alouna faisait appel en ce moment même. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé, Marloe regarda son bras, qui faisait de moins en moins mal. Elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet d'exclamation en voyant ça, Alouna semblait la guérir, juste par la pensée. C'était vraiment une drôle d'expérience, presque magique, qui laissa Marloe sans voix.   
Alouna rouvrit les yeux et regarda une dernière fois la rouquine, incapable de dire quoique ce soit tant elle était impressionnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de faire une telle chose.  
Alouna sourit timidement, comprenant la réaction exagérée de sa patiente. Elle essuya la goutte de sang sous son nez, comme Ameryn pourrait le faire dans un moment similaire.   
Avoir rejoint ces gens allait sans doute permettre des rencontres en plus des retrouvailles entre Ameryn et les membres de son étrange famille, mais cela allait aussi être l'occasion de connaître la force et son incroyable puissance. Et ce brin de magie, Marloe venait d'en avoir un aperçut à l'instant même.


	24. Chapter 24

Le petit abri était silencieux, tous mangeaient en se regardant les uns les autres, certains semblaient fatigués, d'autres impressionnés. En résumé, c'était une nuit étrange, pour tout le monde aussi bien du côté d'Ameryn que du côté de Coraïn. Comme convenu, ils attendaient qu'"ils" soient rentrés pour définitivement mettre les choses au clair, enfin, espérons. Mise à part Ameryn, Jess qui avait eut droit à un bain de bacta pour sa jambe et Marloe qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux, les autres se sentaient en danger et cela se voyait, beaucoup même, ils étaient certains que lorsque ces gens reviendront, ils seront morts et enterrés. Mais dans la situation actuelle, les adolescents n'avaient plus la force de faire quoique ce soit.  
Alouna était revenue il y a quelques instants déjà, assise à côté de sa sœur qui était elle même à côté d'Ameryn. La blonde, bien évidemment au courant de ses liens de parentés avec la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle se contentait de la regarder parfois. Elle semblait très timide et franchement pas à l'aise face à tant d'inconnus. Sans oublier ses jambes et sa démarche, assez inhabituelle, qui éveillait sans doute un peu trop la curiosité de certains, faisant accroître le malaise chez la jeune fille.

Mais le silence pesant fut bientôt rompu, un grand homme vêtu de noir entra en trombe sous le petit abri, suivi d'un autre homme barbu aux cheveux longs. Ils étaient trempés, après cette longue escapade dans les plaines et forêts de Sangha.  
Tout le monde sursauta lors de cette entrée fracassante, ils semblaient visiblement pressés et devaient courir depuis un petit moment. Les Hommes qui venaient d'entrer étaient essoufflés, mais ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour se précipiter vers Mellia, debout face aux jeunes.  
Le premier homme qui venait d'entrer lui saisit l'épaule, il semblait pressé et agité.  
«-Dis moi que c'est vrai! Comment c'est possible!   
Elle semblait un peu surprise par sa réaction. Ameryn pendant ce temps était presque cachée derrière Coraïn, et ne parlons pas de ses amis qui se tenaient littéralement tous la main. Jaïna avait aussi, à nouveau, la main sur son sabre... au cas où.  
-C'est à ta fille qu'il faut demander ça, pas à moi!» Fit Mellia en s'écartant, pointant la Palpatine du doigt, l'homme blond devant eux devait être le père d'Alouna et de Coraïn. Et cet homme s'approcha de sa fille, assise et impassible.   
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, deux autres personnes s'ajoutèrent au groupe, ils devaient suivre les deux hommes. L'une était une grande femme rousse, l'autre un jeune garçon de l'âge à Jess et Sana environ. Mais soit, l'important n'était pas là pour le moment, puisque de toute façon, l'attention était centrée sur la jeune Ameryn qui s'enterrerait bien si elle le pouvait. Coraïn ne parlait pas, elle se contenta de s'écarter un peu pour laisser paraître la tête baissée de la Skywalker, plutôt intimidée.   
L'adolescente déglutit, se pinçant le bras en signe d'une anxiété et d'une peur considérable face à cet individu qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Il avait l'air particulièrement stupéfait.  
«Mais... c'est bien toi. Dit il à voix basse, presque en murmurant. Ameryn se retourna un moment vers ses amis qui ne bougeaient à nouveau plus, décidément ils étaient facilement impressionnables et particulièrement inutiles dans ces moments là. Ameryn Skywalker, je n'imaginais pas te voir de sitôt, et encore moins te voir venir à nous de ton plein gré.» Il continua à parler, s'agenouillant face à l'adolescente fermée et face à sa fille qui saisit la main d'Ameryn, peut-être pour la rassurer.   
L'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, un petit sourire timide. Puisqu'après tout, cet homme était un membre de sa famille... au même titre que Coraïn et Alouna, et vu comment ils furent accueillis, il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
Le grand homme se releva pour observer alors, les autres adolescents. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, son visage était neutre, pourtant, même si Ameryn et sa mère étaient les deux personnes qu'il espérait trouver... il n'allait pas abandonner ces jeunes dans la forêt, qui ferait une chose pareille?  
«-Je pense que des explications s'imposent... dit-il en se retournant vers les siens. La femme qui venait d'entrer avec eux lui répondit, en désignant les adolescents d'un bref mouvement de tête:  
-Des présentations aussi! On ne va tout de même pas faire confiance à des jeunes de la république galactique... comme ça!   
-Ce sont des enfants, Mara, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Le grand Homme barbu lui saisit le bras, ils firent demi tour tous les deux, suivi du reste du groupe.  
-Allez! Pas la peine de faire cette tête, s'exclama Coraïn en souriant, la main de sa cousine déjà dans la sienne, ça sera une bonne chose de faite!»  
Elle tira alors la Skywalker, qui aurait bien aimée rester là dans son coin. Et comme d'habitude, les autres suivirent sans rien dire, passant devant Mellia et son fils qui avaient été rejoints par l'autre jeune garçon.  
Avant de sortir les rejoindre, la femme demanda au plus jeune:  
«-Ta soeur, elle était avec vous?  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.»  
Elle soupira, Mellia gardait espoir, pensant que sa fille pourrait éventuellement faire preuve de bon sens pour une fois, et revenir avant l'aube. Mais si aucuns de ses deux enfants et de son compagnon ne l'avaient vu, elle allait pouvoir encore attendre un moment.

Après un bref passage à l'extérieur, les voilà tous dans un vieux vaisseau à moitié démantelé qui abritait toutes sortes de matériaux et de gadgets. C'était assez primaire comme endroit, mais visiblement c'était le seul ou la totalité du groupe parvenaient à rentrer. Il y avait une sorte de grande table au centre, elle devait être en mesure d'afficher des hologrammes à en croire la multitude de boutons qui en recouvraient les côtés. Mais ça n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Chacun se plaça autour de cette table immense, Ameryn face à son supposé "Oncle", elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, c'était intimidant et paraissait tellement irréel.   
«-Bon! commença ce dernier, en s'accoudant sur la table, comment avez vous fait pour atterrir ici? Visiblement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Si cela ne tenait qu'aux amis d'Ameryn, ils n'auraient pas répondus.  
-Parce que nous sommes partis à votre recherche... je suppose. Ameryn se laissait aller, bien que très peu sûre de ce qu'elle racontait. La Twi'lek rigola, assise de côté sur cette même table.  
-Pourquoi vous vouliez nous trouver? Comment vous pouviez connaître notre existence! Demanda elle, presque sarcastique.   
-Et vous alors! Vociféra Jaïna en la regardant, c'est votre bande qui souhaitait trouver "la dernière Skywalker et sa mère".   
À ce moment là, ils se mirent tous à se regarder, confus. Jaïna venait de poser une véritable bombe. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ça!  
-Comment vous le savez? Demanda Coraïn, qui était épatée par cette révélation plus qu'autre chose. Après plus de 35 ans à vivre dans l'ombre, ce sont ces enfants qui furent en mesure de les retrouver. Ça paraissait impossible, et particulièrement inconscient.  
-Ma mère, fit Ameryn qui parla un peu plus fort, faisant taire ceux qui discutaient encore de cette drôle de révélation. Elle vous a entendu à travers la force, sur Chandrila. Nous sommes partis après ça, ma mère ne savait pas comment le prendre, si c'était un danger ou pas. Des gens sont allés à votre recherche, mais rien... et puis, nous sommes tous partis, convaincus qu'on allait être capable de vous retrouver.   
-Et bien félicitations c'est réussi! Blagua le grand homme barbu. Ce qui était moins drôle pour eux, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants, un faute grave pour des gens qui ne doivent pas exister aux yeux de l'univers.  
-Mais comment? Pourquoi vous avez réussi, mais pas la république? L'Oncle d'Ameryn était dubitatif quant à cette révélation. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas pris la fuite sans prévenir personne?  
-C'est Ameryn qui a suivie votre trace, nos parents ne voulaient pas nous croire... alors nous sommes partis sans rien leur dire! S'exclama Kei derrière Ameryn. Voyant la confusion grandir face à elle, elle sortit du manche de son sabre le cristal kyber rouge qu'ils avaient trouvés.  
-J'ai suivie la trace de Coraïn grâce à ça... elle le posa doucement sur la table, cette dernière sursauta, surprise de voir cet objet.  
-Ce cristal! Vous l'avez retrouvés où! S'exclama elle, d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.  
-Ma soeur la trouvé sur Kalabra.» Répondit Kei dans l'immédiat.  
L'adolescente regarda son père et les autres, qui ne semblaient pas aussi ravis. Elle devait prêter plus d'attention à ses affaires, il aurait pu tomber dans les mains de gens moins bien intentionnés. Même si cela semblait bizarre de retrouver quelqu'un rien qu'avec un si petit objet, mais soit.  
«-Mais alors, vous derrière, fit l'un des Mandaloriens, qui ne bougeait pas depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes les fameux enfants de généraux qui se sont enfuis? Il fit face à une nouvelle vague de regards interrogateurs. Visiblement leur disparition avait réussie à faire le tour de la galaxie.  
-Où as-tu entendu une chose pareille Chag? Questionna le père de Coraïn, d'habitude, si une quelconque nouvelle circulait, on se devait de le mettre au courant.  
-Sur Ahch-To lors de mon dernier déplacement, les autochtones de la planète parlaient d'un groupe de jeunes très importants qui s'étaient enfuis de la base de Kalabra. Personne ne semblait être au courant de quoique ce soit.   
-Et tu ne m'as rien dit? Renchérit l'autre, vu son autorité, il devait être le meneur de cette joyeuse équipe.  
-Les gardiennes là-bas m'en ont déjà raconté de ses bêtises! J'allais quand même pas croire ça!»  
Les adolescents assistaient, démunis et intrigués, à cette scène. En plus d'avoir causé de gros dégâts de part et d'autre de la galaxie, tous ses habitants allaient se mettre à leur recherche, c'était franchement effrayant. Même après avoir passé une demi heure ici, ils ne savaient toujours rien! Jaïna était même contrariée de voir qu'Ameryn ne semblait avoir aucun mal à déballer leur plan et leur vie à ces gens.

«-Et maintenant! Coupa Marloe, les bras croisés, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous expliquer qui vous êtes EXACTEMENT! La rouquine avait perdu patience, elle n'y comprenait plus rien, entre cette histoire de cristal et d'héritage.  
-Oui... murmura l'homme face à eux, mais il ne continua pas. Il fut interrompu par son acolyte, à sa droite. Le grand homme barbu qui se tenait aux côtés de Mellia.  
-Et bien nous, les enfants...  
-Vous êtes des Jedi? Demanda Jess.  
-Non! Non, pas du tout. Le jeune Dameron regarda à droite et à gauche, un peu plus inquiet tout à coup. Et... nous ne sommes pas des siths pour autant. Rassura le grand barbu, voyant le visage des adolescents se décomposer.   
-Vous savez, la force n'est pas faite que d'obscurité où de lumière. Elle n'est qu'une énergie flottant dans l'univers qui n'obéit à aucune lois, ni celles des Jedi ni celles des Siths! Fit la femme rousse, elle semblait presque hautaine, l'air de prendre ces jeunes pour des idiots, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très agréable pour eux.  
-Ce que Mara essaye de vous dire c'est qu'ici, il n'y a ni lumière ni obscurité. Il n'y a que la force pour nous guider... rien d'autre... et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Continua l'oncle d'Ameryn, cette fois il était déterminé à terminer cette longue explication une bonne fois pour toute. Mes parents se sont enfuis il y a une trentaine d'années, mon père, comme ta mère Ameryn, était recherché par Palpatine. Il était l'un de ses innombrables clones ratés dans lequel il projetait de prendre possession de son esprit. Alors ils ont pris la fuite... le plus loin possible, suivant leur intuition qui les a mené ici, sur cette planète où tout semble parfait et harmonieux, les confortants dans l'idée que la force ne devait pas être contrainte à de la lumière et de l'obscurité. Contrairement à tes grands parents qui s'étaient réfugiés sur Jakku... personne ne nous a jamais retrouvé, nous avons disparus aux yeux de la galaxie... et tant mieux! Cette explication donnait mal à la tête, cela faisait beaucoup de chose à remettre en place dans l'esprit des jeunes adolescents. Le silence ne fut pas long, Coraïn vint rajouter son petit grain de sel.  
-Et nous... nous n'avons jamais existé aux yeux de la galaxie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son père qui acquiesça. Mais, on voyait dans le regard d'une grande partie des jeunes que quelque chose n'était pas clair.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que ma mère et moi... demanda timidement Ameryn.  
-Parce que l'univers ne vous mérite pas, ni vous ni aucuns de nous! S'exclama Mellia, elle semblait horriblement sérieuse. Pourtant, c'était une drôle de façon de voir la chose. Les gens comme nous doivent se cacher! Nous sommes tous convoités partout dans la galaxie comme des bêtes de foire... à cause de ça, personne ne vivra jamais en paix! Il faut rester dans l'ombre, à œuvrer pour ce qu'il nous semble juste, devenir aussi immatériel et mystique que la force elle même.»  
Ameryn était immobile, sans expression, tout cela pour ça? Ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que d'effacer toute trace de la force. Et rester "caché"... c'était une drôle de façon de penser. Mais ils semblaient tous très sérieux, et visiblement... ils n'étaient pas si malheureux, quand elle voyait la façon dont les gens la regardaient, la dévisageaient parfois... ces gens avaient peut-être raison, Vivre en espion du monde avec la force comme allié, peut importe sa nature.

«-Vous êtes tous... sensible à la force... alors? S'éleva la voix de Sana, derrière. La réponse fut presque immédiate de la part du grand homme blond.  
-Presque tous! Il désigna, à bras ouverts, les personnes autour de lui. Nous avons pris le temps de s'allier avec d'autres utilisateurs de la force qui étaient recherchés par Palpatine et sa "secte". Il pointa son ami, l'homme aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe brune. La famille Kenobi, cachée elle aussi, dont Qui-Ark et sa compagne Mellia. Et encore une... Jaïna sursauta, surprise, elle qui pensait qu'un bon Jedi ne devait pas avoir de famille. Visiblement ils étaient nombreux à avoir fait une entorse à la règle... et s'ensuit de leurs trois enfants. Il pointa les deux garçons châtains du doigt Solan le plus âgé, Kalen et...  
-Alice. Fit Mellia en regardant les adolescents.  
-Elle...   
-On ne sait pas où elle est...elle doit courir par là. La mère était agacée par le comportement de sa fille et vu la tête des deux frère, cela devait être quelque chose de courant que les fugues d'adolescents chez eux...   
-J'ai essayé de la joindre Papa, le message a été reçu, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Dit Coraïn, le plus calmement possible.  
-Soit... reprit son père, il n'avait pas fini ses présentations. Nos deux familles ont décidé de partir à la recherche d'autres personnes. À commencer par Mashen Bushcrow, il désigna l'homme chauve à sa droite, celui qui était avec Coraïn dans la plaine... avec le sabre jaune. Il s'occupe d'entraîner nos jeunes, on ne sait jamais, mieux vaut savoir se défendre. Il reprit son souffle, cherchant une prochaine personne à présenter. Zawadi Ajem, la Twi'lek hocha la tête. Une orpheline, qui s'occupe de mener à bien un grand nombre de recherches... sur de multiples sujets... il ne s'y intéressa pas plus longtemps mais cette notion de "recherche" intrigua Jess et Keran. Ils allaient sans doute passer un petit moment avec elle. Mara Jade, une ancienne élève, la concernée leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant, une "élève"... c'était un bien petit mot pour décrire cette relation, de Luke Skywalker. Les adolescents semblaient ravis d'apprendre ça, Ameryn l'était moins, cette femme semblait hautaine au possible. La Skywalker se demanda si Mara Jade avait côtoyé son père... et, il fit signe aux trois enfants de venir devant lui, nos dernières recrues! Misao, Suka et Winsy. Il s'agissait des deux petites Togruta et du jeune Chiss qu'ils avaient vu avant, c'était drôle de voir à quel point ils semblaient impressionnés face à eux, normalement, l'inverse aurait été plus logique.  
Et enfin, nous avons nos gardiens, les Mandaloriens s'approchèrent stoïque, comme tout bon Mandalorien. Chag Blair et Tenart Galog, ils furent en contact avec un autre Mandalorien qui avait juré de protéger toutes créatures sensibles à la force. Une histoire trop longue à expliquer... mais ils sont ici pour nous protéger, comme leur aïeul. Et nous vivons comme cela depuis toujours, en paix loin des drames politiques.»  
Cette fois-ci Ameryn avait vraiment mal à la tête. La discussion avait encore continué un petit moment, et quelque chose était clair: ils n'allaient pas repartir d'ici avant un bon moment. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils semblaient être entre de bonnes mains et la méfiance collective qui rongeait ses amis semblait s'évaporer petit à petit. Keran et Jess étant partis vers la Twi'lek comme des bombes, même Jaïna discutait, encore un peu sur la défensive, avec Mellia et son fils aîné. Ameryn était debout au milieu de cette assemblée, tentant de digérer toutes ses informations. En une nuit blanche la voilà auprès d'une dizaine de Jedi dont une avait connue Luke et trois autres étaient des membres de sa famille. Ha'dard, son oncle, était venu la voir, mais la jeune fille était tellement concentrée à mémoriser autant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Et dire qu'ils allaient tous devoir rester réveillé durant la longue journée qui allait débuter. Au moins, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître et de comprendre en quoi consistait cette vie si étrange et rythmée par une motivation toute aussi fantasque.   
Ameryn et quelques autres sortirent du grand hangar, le jour commençait à se lever au loin, peut-être que finalement ils arriveraient à fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Dans tout les cas, si il y avait bien une question qui demeurait dans la tête de nos jeunes héros c'était "Si nos parents savaient ça" face à une telle découverte, nul doute que Rey et les autres seraient littéralement tombés des nues. Maintenant, l'avenir n'allait être qu'une succession de surprises, des bonnes et des mauvaises.


	25. Chapter 25

Le vaisseau était fin prêt à décoller sur Kalabra, il ne manquait plus que Rey et Finn, Chewbacca attendait patiemment. Il grognait, seul dans son vaisseau, le Wookie n'était habitué qu'au Faucon Millenium depuis des années maintenant. Si seulement on ne lui avait pas volé son vaisseau... malgré ça, Chewie comprenait très bien l'ambition de ces jeunes, pour avoir côtoyé leurs parents.   
À l'extérieur Rey et Finn mettaient au point leur petit plan une bonne fois pour toute, Poe allait les suivre avec sa flotte de X-wings, cette fois-ci, ils allaient partir un peu plus longtemps, espérant enfin retrouver leurs enfants... sains et saufs si possible. La pilote Wrobie Tyce était aussi de la partie, soucieuse de savoir si Jaïna allait bien, comme les autres, bien que sa mère adoptive n'avait aucun doute envers la capacité de sa fille à se défendre. Et puis, elle était adulte maintenant.  
«-Surtout n'oublies pas de nous tenir au courant Kaydel et moi! Dit Rose, tout en aidant Finn à charger les dernières provisions, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient vagabonder dans cette immense galaxie, il valait mieux être préventif.  
-Je sais, Rose, je sais! De toute façon je ne compte pas revenir tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvés! Répondit Finn, déterminé, comme à la guerre.  
-Faites attention à vous surtout! Oh et...  
-Rose! Interrompit Finn, arrête de t'en faire pour ça, on dirait que je pars sur Exegol... sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive? Il saisit les épaules de Rose, qui gigotait nerveusement.  
-Pour être honnête, j'ai perdue l'habitude de vous voir partir aussi longtemps. C'était peut-être trop tranquille ces dernières années!» Mais Rose avait parfaitement raison, c'était une sensation étrange, comme si ils allaient faire quelque chose de dangereux. La guerre les avait-elle tant marqué que ça? En tout cas, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engagés sur quelque chose de si important, enfin, important à leurs yeux. Finn continua de rassurer sa compagne quelques instant encore, avant d'aller dire au revoir à sa fille, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'ils allaient passer à fouiller dans la galaxie et ses limites. Peut-être que si c'était eux qui venaient aux adolescents, ils ne tenteraient pas de fuir comme sur Lothal, du moins c'était comme ça qu'ils voyaient la chose.  
Zorii était avec Blake, faisant à son cadet un dernier débriefing, elle aussi partait, étant une pilote hors pair connaissait la moindre technique pour se cacher, elle n'allait tout de même pas rester là à ne rien faire, Jess n'allait pas revenir tout seul. Il fallait que Blake reste avec Rose et Moona, ce qui ne déplaisait absolument pas les deux jeunes, c'était même un rêve qui se réalisait, dans des conditions étranges, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les affecter plus que ça.  
«-Surtout tu écoutes bien tous ce que Rose te dit de faire! Zorii était à genoux face à lui. Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, il écoutait et affirmait la moindre directive, tu ne vas pas dormir trop tard et vous ne vous sauvez pas surtout! Et...  
-Oui, oui! Maman, c'est bon... je sais! Il coupa sa mère lassé de l'entendre faire cette stupide liste. Puis il ajouta: et puis, je suis bien éduqué moi... Il rigola tandis que sa mère souriait, en se retournant vers Poe, qui plaisantait déjà avec Finn.  
-Parfois j'ai comme un doute...» murmura elle toujours dos à Blake.  
Le pilote vint les rejoindre, afin de laisser leur fils, après un dernier câlin et un dernier au revoir. Maintenant il fallait vraiment y aller, et enfin retrouver les autres, c était réellement leur seul objectif.  
Finn, Rey, Zorii et Chewie était dans leur petit cargo, prêt à partir, tandis que Poe montait dans son X-wing, attendant le feu vert de ses compagnons.  
Et les voilà partis, encore une fois. Rose, Moona, Blake et quelques autres étaient au premier rang, regardant les vaisseaux s'en aller et disparaître dans le ciel. Tout ça parce que des enfants avaient décidés de n'en faire qu'à leur tête! Mais visiblement, ils étaient très fort pour se cacher, à en voir l'ampleur qu'avait prise la situation.   
Chewie continuait à Grogner et à frapper le tableau de bord, perdant patience avec le vieux vaisseau qui leur avait été prêté. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas et forcément, le Wookie s'énervait vite. Rey passa, activa un simple levier, et les problèmes étaient réglés...  
«N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas dans le Faucon...» fit elle. La créature poilue fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il passa simplement à autre chose. Les enfants allaient devoir l'affronter à leur retour, c'était certain. Quant à Rey, elle espérait tout de même qu'Ameryn n'avait pas touchée aux textes Jedi qui prenaient la poussière dans leur vaisseau, bien sûr elle ne savait pas qu'ils barbotaient au fond d'un lac pour le moment.  
Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer et s'organiser, rien de trop difficile, mais plus ils seront efficaces, plus vite ils auront fait le tour dans cette galaxie.

Pendant ce temps, loin de la république, sur Sangha, Ameryn s'était assise derrière un vaisseau. Le jour s'était levé il y a quelques minutes et personne n'avait dormi, ce qui n'allait pas les aider à faire le point sur leur situation... plutôt inédite. Assise ici, loin du bruit et des discussions incessantes entres les siens et ceux de sa cousine, l'adolescente avait fini par s'assoupir, elle dormait même profondément, la tête en arrière et les bras serrés contre elle. Il est vrai qu'en chemise, la brise matinale n'était pas très agréable, mais elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir et son sweat-shirt était lui aussi au fond du lac pour le moment.  
Son rêve n'était pas désagréable, elle revivait cette folle journée, joyeuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette grande galaxie. Quelque chose de banal, jusqu'à ce que son rêve change. Soudainement, sa course dans la forêt s'arrêta, la voilà dans le noir, comme paralysée avec un air de déjà vu ou du moins, un air de déjà vécu. "je serai toujours avec toi", cette phrase, cette voix, Ameryn la reconnaissait, elle venait de repasser dans son rêve son dernier face à face étrange avec son père. Elle en était sans doute choquée au point d'en rêver et de le revivre à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux? Mais alors que l'adolescente continuait de dormir, immobile, sa confrontation mentale avec le passé allait continuer un petit moment. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti, même sa respiration était lente, très lente. Et à nouveau, le flash blanc, comme avant de se réveiller. Lors de son expérience elle avait eut de nombreuses visions, elle avait vu des gens, entendu des voix, mais tout cela avait été bien trop rapide, Ameryn n'avait rien eu le temps de comprendre et l'adolescente était de toute façon bien trop remuée pour y réfléchir auparavant. Sauf que là, bloquée dans son monde onirique, sa mémoire semblait prendre son temps, pour qu'elle puisse voir et comprendre un peu plus.  
Le voile blanc s'effaça, dévoilant petit à petit une grande forêt, dense et tempérée. Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation, un bruit sourd rythmait l'action, un bruit que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas, des vaisseaux peut-être? Elle regardait autour d'elle, ce rêve était étrange, comme si le temps que l'on freinait créait une sorte de décalage entre son ouïe, sa vue... c'était à en donner la nausée. Et Rey apparut, en courant, dans un petit fossé, un blaster à la main. Sa mère semblait terrorisée, Ameryn comprît bien vite pourquoi, lorsqu'une masse sombre et imposante sortît de derrière des rochers. Cet homme était étrange, on ne voyait pas son visage, son sabre laser, lui, était la seule chose qui n'était pas inconnu aux yeux de la jeune fille. Lame rouge et instable, en forme d'une croix, pas de doute, c'était celui de Kylo ren, le nom qu'avait choisi son père soit disant, enfin c'était ce que l'on avait dit à Ameryn. Mais on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une personne similaire cachée sous un masque.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer vers Rey que le décor changea, la forêt s'évaporant pour laisser place à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau en flammes, des cadavres jonchants le sol noir qui reflétait presque le visage de la Skywalker, mais une voix la poussa à relever rapidement la tête. "tu ne viens de nulle part, tu n'es rien..." cette fois-ci elle les avait bien reconnus, sa mère d'un côté son père de l'autre, c'était étonnant de voir ça, même son imaginaire lui interdisait de penser une telle chose, parce qu'elle se l'interdisait... trop douloureux sans doute. "Mais pas pour moi" cette dernière phrase sorti la jeune fille de sa rêverie, la forçant à regarder Rey, qui semblait dévaster, puis Ben... qui n'allait pas vraiment mieux. C'était tellement un crève coeur de voir ça qu'Ameryn eut le réflexe d'avancer vers eux, mais non, tout changea à nouveau."Non... s'il te..." elle s'arrêta, qui pouvait elle bien implorer, pourquoi? Après tout, ça n'était qu'un rêve, ou une vision.  
Et c'était de plus en plus étrange, se demandant si c'était elle qui déraillait ou si elle était bel et bien à deux endroits différents, une jambe sur un grand vaisseau neuf et sombre, une autre dans ce qui pouvait ressembler au faucon millenium. Elle tourna la tête en direction du vaisseau obscur, Ben se tenait là, rouge de colère, les yeux embués. Ameryn sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il cria: "Non c'est toi le monstre ici! C'est toi qui m'a fait espérer en revenant chaque nuits! Maintenant assume!" Il crachait sa colère comme un venin, et bientôt Ameryn eut la réponse et comprit à qui il s'adressait "assumer quoi?!" L'adolescente regarda de l'autre côté, Rey était dans un état tout aussi pitoyable, une main vers Ben et l'autre désignant son abdomen. "Hein! Tu croyais que j'allais venir te rejoindre toi et tes pions? Mais que tu peux être idiot! Et maintenant? Tu me vois aller dire ça à toute la résistance?" Et les hurlements montèrent en crescendo, Ben se collant presque à Ameryn tant il avançait vers Rey, les poings serrés. "J'espère qu'ils te haïront pour ça! J'espère que tu n'auras plus de choix que de finir seule! Comme ça tu verras ce que tu m'as fait endurer! Toi et lui vous pouvez crever maintenant, c'est tout ce que vous méritez!" Ils pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes, c'était vraiment déchirant, Rey s'était retournée en frappant sur son estomac tant la haine et la tristesse avaient possédés son cœur. Et bien évidemment, la Skywalker avait bien compris que l'origine du conflit devait être elle... même en étant pas née elle créait des problèmes, c'était assez décevant pour Ameryn de voir ça.   
Et le décor s'effaça une dernière fois, laissant le temps d'un instant les pleurs de ses parents résonner dans son rêve. Ameryn était désormais seule avec Rey cette fois, qui pleurait toujours, assise sur un sol poussiéreux et rocheux, couverte de sang. Encore une fois, elle pleurait, assez silencieusement, décidément il n'y avait jamais quelqu'un d'heureux en ce monde. Ameryn avait bien évidemment vu que Rey tenait le sweat-shirt noir dans ses bras, une étreinte qui semblait remplie de tant d'émotions... avec quelque chose aussi dénué de vie. Maintenant que la jeune fille savait qu'il devait appartenir à son père, elle fut en mesure de faire le rapprochement. Et si? "Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça..." murmura Rey, se couchant presque sur le sol. Cela confirmait bien ce qu'Ameryn avait pensée, elle venait d'assister pendant une fraction de seconde à la mort de son père, du moins, les répercussions que cela avait dans l'immédiat. L'adolescente se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de sa mère, si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose, même changer le passé, rien ne paraissait impossible. Ameryn regarda le sol, il n'y avait rien, Rey semblait s'évaporer petit à petit et on pouvait entendre le vent souffler sur Sangha, Ameryn se réveillait. "je prendrai soin d'elle je te le promets." Une dernière phrase passa le filtre de la réalité et la voilà réveillée.  
Inconsciemment, la Skywalker avait elle aussi pleuré un peu, laissant son esprit embrumé reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle ne se rendait pas trop compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, en fait la jeune fille venait d'avoir des réponses à des questions auxquelles Rey n'avait jamais voulu répondre... et de savoir comment son père était mort était une des questions qu'Ameryn osait à peine poser. Même si au final elle ne savait pas si tous ce qu'elle avait vu était de l'ordre de la fiction... ou du réel, une vision l'exposant à cette triste histoire qui semble suivre Rey et Ameryn depuis toujours. Et si c'était vrai, elle pouvait se féliciter de ne pas être si touchée par tout ça, en même temps, elle devait tellement être habituée à cette souffrance infinie que ça n'était rien de plus qu'une goute d'eau dans un vase... peut-être qu'il allait finir par déborder un jour, après seize ans et demi de silence, de rumeurs morbides et de jugements.

La jeune fille se gratta les yeux en baillant, malgré ce rêve agité, cette petite sieste fut plutôt reposante et tant mieux, même si maintenant, la jeune fille était clairement dans le gaz.  
«Bien dormi?» Ameryn chercha un instant qui venait de lui adresser la parole, son regard croisa celui de Coraïn qui venait de s'asseoir en tailleur devant elle, souriante comme d'habitude.  
«-Pardon, mais... je suis vraiment... Ameryn souffla pour imiter cette sensation de dépassement qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de cette journée. Ce qui fit ricaner joyeusement Coraïn.  
-Ça se voit! Tu avais l'air de bien dormir assise ici!   
-Oh! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je dors là? Visiblement le sourire de Coraïn était communicatif, puisque sa cousine semblait être prise d'une incroyable montée d'énergie dissipant la fatigue aussi vite qu'une course de pod-racer.  
-Je ne sais pas, je te cherchais justement jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi... quand tu t'es réveillée. Elle s'avança un peu vers Ameryn toujours immobile et assise vers l'arrière.   
-Ah. Répondit Ame, presque soudainement mal à l'aise, sentant que quelque chose tracassai sa cousine.   
-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda cette dernière timidement.  
-Oui.» Ameryn s'avança elle aussi, curieuse.  
Quelque part Coraïn savait qu'être aussi directe n'était pas très... poli, mais il fallait qu'elle est une réponse à sa question.   
Elle prit une bonne gorgée d'air avant de répondre au regard insistant de la Skywalker, qui allait être étonnée de la réserve de l'autre jeune fille quant à ce qu'elle allait lui demander.  
Et son rêve (ou sa vision plutôt), lui, elle l'avait déjà mis de côté, trop vite malheureusement, garantissant qu'il allait revenir la briser tôt ou tard.


	26. Chapter 26

«-Pourquoi vous avez gardé le cristal avec vous... il ne vous sert pas...? Ameryn s'attendait à une question bien plus personnelle, Coraïn était vraiment gênée pour pas grand chose.  
-Oh! Ameryn prit son sabre en main, extrayant le cristal rouge et le tendit immédiatement à la jeune fille face à elle. Oui, c'est vrai, il ne nous sert plus. Je peux te le rendre maintenant. Le sourire de Coraïn s'effaça, elle se pinça les lèvres. Puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était à toi... Poursuivit Ameryn, Qui fut surprise de voir la main de Coraïn refermer la sienne, renonçant à récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait, à la plus grande surprise de la Skywalker.  
-Non, garde le, il te manque une lame et il ne me servait à rien... c'était juste un objet parmi d'autres. Elle était très sérieuse. Ameryn ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de garder un cristal qui avait choisi une autre personne.  
-Les cristaux rouge comme celui-ci sont synthétiques, peut importe la personne qui le possède, ça ne change rien... C'était assez surprenant, Coraïn venait de répondre à sa question comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, Ameryn devait vraiment tirer une drôle de tête. Puis la Palpatine continua, implorant presque l'autre adolescente. Tu ne risques pas de faire exploser ton sabre, vas-y, essaye.»  
Ameryn qui semblait toujours un peu désorientée s'exécuta, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle replaça le cristal kyber dans le manche de son sabre, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était parfaitement fixé. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers Coraïn qui attendait patiemment, légèrement penché vers l'avant. Ameryn tendit le bras, positionnant son sabre laser parallèle au sol, laissant de la place aux futures doubles lames, et l'activa enfin.  
Le bleu nuit de l'une et le rouge bordeaux de l'autre séparant maintenant les deux adolescentes. Coraïn esquissa un large sourire de satisfaction, non pas à cause du sabre laser, mais à cause de la réaction totalement disproportionnée de la Skywalker qui était obnubilée et impressionnée par l'aspect que donnait les deux lames aux couleurs si contradictoires. Même si ça n'était ni son arme favorite ni son moyen de défense fétiche, il fallait avouer que ce nouvel aspect était époustouflant et bien mieux que l'ancien avec les deux lames bleues.  
La jeune fille baissa le sabre pour regarder Coraïn à nouveau, la mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher, Ameryn eut du mal à parler tant elle était heureuse et émerveillée:  
«-T'as vu ça... c'est...  
-C'est génial hein! Répondit Coraïn à sa place.  
-Carrément! Merci!» S'exclama Ameryn. C'était gratifiant de la voir aussi heureuse, visiblement les deux cousines allaient bien s'entendre, en plus, elles partageait désormais un objet en commun, bien qu'il soit plus à Ameryn qu'à Coraïn maintenant. 

C'est à ce moment que les filles furent coupées par un «Impressionnant!». Elles tournèrent toutes les deux leurs têtes, leurs corps se tendant sous l'effet de surprise, Ameryn désactiva les lames dans la seconde.  
Solan s'avança vers elles, les bras croisés, regardant Ameryn de haut. La Skywalker lança un rapide coup d'œil à Coraïn qui ne semblait pas ravie de le voir, bien qu'elle ne disait rien.  
Solan avança encore un peu plus, affichant un rictus presque malsain et rempli d'orgueil, avant de s'adresser à Ameryn sous le regard presque colérique de Coraïn.  
«-Je me demande si Ameryn Skywalker porte bien son nom. Il tournait autour d'elle qui ne s'était pas levée, l'adolescente n'était pas très à l'aise, elle tentait donc d'éviter son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
-Et donc... marmonna elle.  
-Et bien j'aimerais savoir comment une vrai Skywalker se bat avec un sabre...  
-Solan! Intervint Coraïn en se levant brutalement.  
-Anakin Skywalker ou Dark vador, Luke Skywalker, Rey Skywalker... Il ignorait allègrement la Palpatine en rogne derrière lui, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'autorité pour lui empêcher de faire quelque chose. Kylo ren ou Ben Solo... si tu tiens d'eux, je devrais être facile à maîtriser... auquel cas j'aurais de quoi me venter.»  
Cette fois-ci c'est Ameryn qui se releva, son visage avait changé, elle était devenue aussi dominante que Solan, même si se battre avec un sabre n'était pas son fort, elle détestait être méprisée comme ça. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec sa famille à la fin! Il allait le payer très cher, du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait.   
Dans la tourmente, Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, bien plus grand, et lança, déterminée et hargneuse:  
«-Alors essayons pour voir!  
-Non... Stop!» Coraïn voulait saisir le bras des deux, mais les voilà partis, l'un triomphant et l'autre noyée dans l'envie de gagner. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Elle les suivît dans l'immédiat, sachant que l'affrontement, bien que pacifique, allait être inévitable. La Palpatine espérait toutefois qu'ils seraient en mesure de se contrôler et de ne pas se blesser. "Quel connard celui-là!" Pensa cette dernière en courant après eux.

Ils finirent par se retrouver au centre d'une sorte de carrière, une poussière noire recouvrait le sol et des vieilles pierres aux tons bleus et verts donnaient l'impression que l'on avait autrefois taillé des gradins dans la roche. Solan vint se positionner au centre, activant tout en tournoyant, la lame jaune de son sabre. Ameryn avançait vers lui avec toujours autant de détermination, bien qu'elle comprenait qu'il avait eu un entraînement physique bien plus intense qu'elle... qui le négligeait bien trop souvent. Elle regarda furtivement Coraïn qui venait d'arriver, inquiète et un peu agacée par cette réaction. Sur le chemin ils avaient récupérés Kei, Sana et Marloe, qui suivaient en tentant de comprendre cette décision rapide et étrange. Ils couraient derrière Coraïn, l'air confus, voire inquiet dans le cas de Kei qui ne voulait pas voir Ameryn blessée par cette personne qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à peine. Coraïn avait tentée d'expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer, même si elle même n'en voyait absolument pas l'intérêt si ce n'est que de combler l'arrogance de Solan.  
Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas seul en arrivant dans la carrière, Alouna était assise avec les autres enfants du grand groupe, en voyant Solan activer son sabre comme ça face à Ameryn, ils avaient bien compris ce qu'il allait se passer.  
«-Ils vont se battre! Demanda Winsy, le garçon à la peau bleu, plutôt enjoué à l'idée d'assister à ça.  
-Je crois bien oui...» Alouna, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, ça n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, en voyant sa sœur au loin elle décida de se lever, avec difficulté, et de les rejoindre.  
«-Coraïn! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont! Cria elle en arrivant vers sa sœur.  
-Tu connaît Solan, il a besoin de flatter son ego... et là en plus il a une bonne candidate! Elle se gratta la tête et gesticula, indiquant son dépassement face à cette réaction absurde.  
-Mais ils vont s'entre tuer! S'exclama Alouna, ce qui alluma un brasier dans le ventre de Kei, si jamais cette homme osait blesser sa meilleure amie, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
-Non, on va les laisser entre eux, je ne veux pas plus de problèmes, je reste ici pour les surveiller... ils se calmeront vite.» rassura Coraïn, qui ne tenait toujours pas en place.  
Elle se mit de côté tandis que le reste du groupe, incluant Alouna et ses jeunes amis, se mirent assis, tendus à l'idée de voir se dérouler ce combat. Kei fronçait les sourcils, assis à l'avant il n'avait pas l'intention de rester simple spectateur, contrairement à sa sœur et Marloe qui se contentaient d'observer, dubitatives mais tout de même inquiètes pour eux deux, ce sont des sabres lasers après tout!

«Je n'attends plus que toi, Skywalker!» S'exclama Solan en se plaçant au centre de la carrière, il affichait un rictus remplis d'arrogance, pour lui, il avait déjà gagné.   
Ameryn, bien qu'impressionnée, ne comptait pas se laisser faire, elle allait se battre comme elle pouvait avec toute la force dont elle était capable! Enfin, avant que son adversaire ne donne une dernière règle.   
«Au fait... Solan leva son sabre vers Ameryn. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, je t'ai vu jeter Chag en arrière, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, elle reculait inconsciemment dès qu'il s'approchait, alors je ne veux qu'un combat de sabres... pas de force ou je ne sais quoi! Ameryn ravala sa salive, elle était dans une impasse, se maudissant de ne pas s'entraîner plus souvent. Mais les règles sont les règles et abandonner serait trop blessant pour sa propre image. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, fronçant ses sourcils, serrant les poings et masquant ses émotions du mieux qu'elle pouvait elle fit:  
-Très bien!»   
L'adolescente regarda une dernière fois le Kenobi dans les yeux, des yeux satisfaits témoignant de son arrogance et elle activa son sabre. Ameryn ne perdit pas de temps, elle frappa en arquant la lame rouge vers lui, comme une brute. Et Solan, lui, évitait tous les coups, contre-attaquant chaque attaques provenant de son adversaire, énervée. Parfois Ameryn rasait le sabre de Solan avec la lame bleu, parfois avec la rouge, mais elle avançait en s'épuisant bien trop vite tant elle souhaitait frapper fort.   
«Ne vous blessez pas!» s'exclama Coraïn qui les suivait et observait attentivement, nerveuse.   
Solan semblait plus en rire qu'autre chose, son petit rictus ne s'effaçant pas. C'était comme si il s'amusait à éviter les coups désordonnés de la Skywalker, en les parant avec tout autant de force ou en se déplaçant vivement, faisant courir Ameryn inutilement. Puis vint un moment où le combat devint un peu trop ennuyant pour lui, alors que l'adolescente prit de l'élan, la lame bleue pointée vers lui, il se baissa pour l'éviter et frappa droit dans la lame rouge, dos à Ameryn, qui glissa par terre. «Attention!» hurla Coraïn, son cœur à elle battait vite. Kei, lui, s'était levé comme pour vouloir tenter quelque chose, mais Sana et Marloe, inquiètes elles aussi, le retinrent, il ne faisait pas le poids contre eux.   
Et Solan ne s'arrêtait pas, continuant ses coups, tel une danse faisant jongler son sabre jaune avec élégance, il était bien plus à l'aise qu'Ameryn, qui en payait le prix presque à terre face à lui. Elle tournait autour d'elle les lames rotatives pour se défendre comme elle le pouvait, mais elle était essoufflée et en sueur, l'effort étant au delà de ses capacités physiques.   
Alouna, qui assistait elle aussi au combat, n'en pouvait plus de voir Solan abuser de sa force sur Ameryn, et l'on voyait très bien qu'il appréciait cela, contrairement à la jeune blonde. Elle allait donc agir, comme elle pouvait. Assise derrière les trois jeunes, bien investis dans le combat, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, Ameryn avait besoin d'aide, elle allait en avoir.   
La Skywalker elle, avait réussi à s'extirper de l'emprise du jeune homme, reculant pour s'éloigner le plus possible, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle était sale et au bord du malaise, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner lui, bien au contraire. Toujours sans dire un mot, il lâcha un petit rire, fier, avança vers elle comme tout à l'heure, il prenait de l'élan. Ameryn tenait son sabre parallèle à son corps pour la protéger, et dans l'instant où Solan arriva vers elle, c'est comme si Alouna venait de lui murmurer quelque chose... dans son esprit, "Il va frapper sur le côté, vers tes mains pour te désarmer, fait attention" elle ouvrit grand les yeux regardant Solan qui avait pourtant le bras vers le haut. Au dernier moment il pivota la lame jaune vers le manche du sabre d'Ameryn, comme venait de lui dire Alouna. Consciente de son geste, la Skywalker referma l'autre moitié de son sabre sur la lame de celui du jeune homme avant de le repousser violemment vers l'arrière. Il était étonné, jamais personne n'avait su prédire ce genre de ruse.   
Ameryn regarda furtivement Alouna, qui venait de s'essuyer la narine, elle aussi saignait du nez? Mais qu'avait elle bien pu faire?   
Malheureusement pour l'adolescente, ce moment d'inattention suffit à Solan pour revenir à l'attaque frappant de plein fouet dans le haut de la lame rouge, cette fois-ci Ameryn s'effraya et lâcha son sabre. Les spectateurs sursautèrent tous, Coraïn se rongeait les ongles, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, pas assez humiliant pour elle. Il se mit à marcher en direction d'Ameryn qui n'avait rien compris, elle tendit le bras pour attirer son sabre, mais son adversaire planta le siens dans le sol, face à sa main, la regardant droit dans les yeux.   
«Ce n'est pas très fair-play.»   
Et ce le fut encore moins lorsqu'une flèche métallique vint transpercer son manche à lui, désactivant son sabre jaune une bonne fois pour toute, Ameryn souffla, désormais rassurée même si vraiment dégoûtée par cette échec.  
Solan, ainsi que tous les autres, se retournèrent en direction de la forêt qui entourait la carrière de sable noir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et épais, ornés d'une longue tresse qui dégageait son visage se tenait là, l'arc tendu dans ses mains. Elle le baissa et vint rejoindre, d'un pas énergique, le reste du groupe.  
«-Alice! Te voilà revenus d'entre les morts! Vociféra Solan, déçu d'avoir été interrompu par sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, Coraïn était grandement soulagée de son retour, et les autres, bien qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, l'étaient tout autant.  
-Ooh! Oui, je suis allée voir si tu y étais... j'étais déçue de voir que non! Elle s'arrêta face à lui, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Avant de se retourner vers Ameryn un instant pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil.  
-Que tu peux être arrogante! Fit Solan.  
-C'est parce que je suis ta sœur, au moins ça nous fait un point commun!» sa réponse ne lui fit absolument pas plaisir, mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien, elle avait une meilleure répartie que lui, c'était indéniable et très agréable pour Ameryn à côté.  
Solan se tourna alors une dernière fois vers elle, toujours en position dominante, comme si il souhaitait l'intimider, hors, Ameryn intimidée... ça n'existait pas.  
«-Et toi, j'espère pouvoir te mettre à genoux pour de bon... il était frustré ça se voyait, mais il regardait toujours la Skywalker avec une pointe de mépris et de triomphe, cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de fair-play, elle avança vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, haineuse.  
-Nous verrons!» Dit elle d'une voix grave et basse, avant de reculer.  
Solan toussa soudainement, avant de se mettre à saigner abondamment du nez, sa réaction était presque ridicule, même Alice, Sana et Marloe se mirent à rire. Ameryn s'en alla, passant sa main sous sa narine rapidement, regardant Kei qui avait de grands yeux choqués et épatés, il n'avait jamais vu Ameryn être aussi franche et en contrôle.   
La Skywalker avait tout de même eut de quoi avoir une petite revanche sur Solan, qui penchait sa tête en arrière, presque paniqué juste pour un nez qui saignait, c'était pathétique.

Bien sûr, deux sabres lasers qui s'entrechoquent ça n'est pas très silencieux, Mellia et Jaïna débarquèrent un peu en alerte. Elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant que tout semblait normal, Solan cachait son nez, honteux et frustré. Mellia regarda autour d'elle, en soufflant, rassurée. Jusqu'au moment où son regard tomba sur sa fille, pleine de boue et trempée suite à son escapade nocturne. Mellia devint soudainement rouge de colère face à la Jedi noctambule, elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de littéralement hurler:  
«ALICE KENOBI! La concernée ne répondit rien, elle fit simplement un signe de la main, de toute façon elle savait très bien qu'elle avait commis une grosse erreur, faire face à sa mère faisait parti du deal. J'espère que tu as eu une bonne raison de partir! Viens ici immédiatement!» continua Mellia. Alice inspira profondément, un peu plus pâle qu'auparavant, et obéît.  
Décidément, cette journée commençait très fort pour tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà enfin à jour sur mes deux plateformes! Je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture des prochains chapitres!   
> J'espère que cette histoire un peu tordue par moment vous plaît :)
> 
> En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera toujours plaisir! 
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure!


	27. Chapter 27

L'énorme carte holographique de la galaxie remplissait tout le vaisseau dorénavant d'une légère lumière bleutée. Rey, Finn, Zorii et Poe qui communiquait de son X-wing, étaient en train de réfléchir à leur première destination, celle qui semblerait la plus logique. Chacun avait une vision différente de la chose mais il y avait bien un point sur lequel leur avis était unanime: il fallait directement commencer par les régions inconnues, si leurs enfants cherchaient des gens cachés et sensibles à la force ils devaient être sur une planète éloignée et ayant une empreinte conséquente dans celle-ci. Du moins cela semblait logique.  
Alors les adultes réfléchissaient et débattaient depuis de longues minutes, le plus sérieusement possible. Finn, lui, tentait au mieux de rassurer et de suivre les idées de Rey, qui demeurait toujours en froid avec lui, il voulait se rattraper, son comportement avait été idiot, il le savait et fera tout pour changer cela.

Puis le comlink de Zorii grésilla à nouveau, Poe se mit à parler fort, comme si il avait eu l'idée du siècle:  
«Et si l'on commençait pas Exegol? Ça semble être un bon endroit où cacher des gens mystiques, peut-être que les petits les chercheront là-bas?» il n'avait pas tort, après une secte d'adorateurs sith, pourquoi pas avoir la même en Jedi, même si selon les anciens textes, Exegol était la planète du côté obscur, enfin pour l'instant il n'y avait de toute façon rien qui ne faisait sens et ils savaient tous pertinemment  
que leurs enfants étaient suffisamment intelligents et inconscients pour s'y rendre sans hésiter.  
«-Ça a du sens, après tout, ils connaissent cet endroit et Exegol est enregistré dans les coordonnées du Faucon Millenium. Reprit Finn, qui marchait dans la pièce. Rey et Zorii étaient d'accord avec lui, demeurantes néanmoins silencieuses en observant la grande carte.  
-Alors? On commence par Exegol? Dit Poe, sa voix interrompue par le grésillement du comlink, il fallait une réponse rapide. Les autres se lancèrent un rapide regard.  
-Pour moi ça me semble être une bonne idée. Dit Zorii, regardant Rey, qui baissa soudainement la tête.  
-Oui, allons sur Exogol. Répondit cette dernière, Finn se retourna vers le poste de pilotage, Chewbacca attendait les instructions.  
-Chewie, direction Exegol, maintenant!» s'exclama Finn.  
Le Wookie entra les coordonnées qu'il possédait de par une petite base de données que seul certains membres de la république possédaient, il ne fallait pas que certains endroits comme Ahch-To ou Exegol justement ne deviennent des lieux de rassemblements de fanatiques de la force, il fallait donc les préserver en quelque sorte.

Sur Sangha, Alice la vagabonde faisait face à la fureur de ses parents, lassés de la voir partir sans cesse sans donner de nouvelles. Ameryn, Jaïna, Coraïn, Kei, Marloe et Sana assistaient à la scène, silencieux et immobiles, debout derrière eux, il fallait dire que l'ambiance était assez... électrique.  
Les spectateurs derrières n'osaient même pas regarder Mellia et Qui-Ark, qui se lâchaient sur leur fille, tête baissée, prenant les reproches comme elles venaient, l'air coupable, pourtant cela sonnait comme une habitude à en voir l'attitude d'Alice et Coraïn qui attendaient simplement qu'ils aient terminés.  
Ameryn écoutait, impressionnée par la violence de cet échange, pour une engueulade entre parents et enfants. Rey ne râlait jamais comme ça, pas aussi fort en tout cas, en même temps, Alice semblait avoir bien plus de caractère qu'Ameryn. «Tu n'es qu'une enfant, et pour ta gouverne, Alice, tu dois nous obéir et rentrer ici lorsque l'on te le demande!» là par contre, c'était une phrase qu'elle avait déjà entendue! La jeune fille voulait continuée d'écouter plus longtemps, mais elle avait l'impression d'être observé, c'était assez perturbant. Ameryn tourna la tête, observant sur les côtés et derrière elle, et surprise! Solan et cette fameuse Mara Jade semblaient discuter eux aussi, debouts en hauteur sur le tronc d'un arbre qui s'était écroulé. Solan semblait de très mauvaise humeur, avec son morceau de tissus dans la narine, pour absorber le sang. Quant à Mara, elle lançait quelques regards discrets vers Ameryn, qui se demandait bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler, en fermant les yeux elle aurait pu savoir, mais actuellement la Skywalker ne voulait pas se fatiguer pour rien. De toute façon, l'adolescente se doutait bien que d'avoir provoquée Solan à la fin de leur "combat" n'allait pas les aider à s'apprécier et que cette Mara Jade semblait hautaine et contrariée d'avoir à faire à une Skywalker, elle qui avait connu Luke. "Encore une peau de vache jalouse" pensa Ameryn.  
Elle se retourna alors vers les autres. Qui-Ark, le père d'Alice, la saisit une dernière fois par le bras:  
«-Je te préviens une dernière fois ma grande, plus jamais tu ne partiras d'ici seule!   
-Seule ou pas j'irai quand même où il me plaira d'aller! Répondit Alice en se rapprochant du visage de son père, provocatrice.  
-Ai-je été bien clair! Il haussa le ton, serrant son étreinte et Alice baissa les yeux.  
-Oui...» il laissa sa fille repartir vers Coraïn et les autres, tandis que Kalen, son cadet passait pas là. «Tu gardes un œil sur elle.» ordonna l'homme barbu, et le fils accepta, sans broncher. Pour sa grande sœur, qui avait entendue, c'était un peu humiliant, se faire surveiller par son petit frère? Tout ça parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était faible et idiote? Ils allaient voir, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Alice souffla avant de sourire au groupe, contente de voir de nouvelles têtes dont celle de la fameuse Ameryn à qui elle tendit la main directement, visiblement très enchantée.  
«-Désolée pour cette introduction... originale, moi c'est Alice, Alice Kenobi.  
-Je sais... fit Ameryn, sur son ton neutre et grave habituel.  
-Oui, ils n'ont pas voulus t'attendre pour les présentations. Coraïn se plaça à côté de son amie.  
-Oh, ils ont bien fait... et vous, elle désigna les autres autour d'Ameryn, vous êtes? Hormis Ameryn, parce que... Toi elle tapa amicalement dans l'épaule de la Skywalker, surprise de son geste, t'es une petite légende à toi toute seule. Alice riait joyeusement, laissant Ameryn dans l'incompréhension, une "légende à elle toute seule"?  
-Alice... Alice... doucement.» Calma la Palpatine, habituée à la franchise de la Kenobi, un peu trop amicale parfois.  
La discussion continua quelques longues minutes encore, pourtant, il manquait deux jeunes à l'appel, Jess et Keran, qui n'avaient pas quitté Zawadi, la twi'lek depuis tout à l'heure.

Et effectivement, elle leur avait donné le droit de la suivre dans son jardin secret, le lieu où étaient entreposés toutes ses recherches et où elle pratiquait la plupart de ses expériences. Les garçons quant à eux, demeuraient curieux d'en savoir plus à son sujet, si Jess aimait créer et inventer, Keran lui se passionnait plutôt pour les maths et la physique. Avec Zawadi, ils n'allaient pas être déçus!  
Le trio passa entre deux énormes souches, servant d'entrée à une pièce à demi souterraine, ouverte à quelques endroits pour y laissé passer la lumière, d'anciennes passerelles de vaisseaux se situaient quant à eux sur les côtés, créants deux étages supplémentaires. C'était rempli à craquer d'une multitude d'objets, de plantes, de technologies que les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. Et bien sûr, un peu plus au fond trônait une grand bibliothèque, garnie de livres anciens, car oui, ces textes ne remplaceront jamais les datapads modernes.  
Keran et Jess n'étaient plus que deux enfants dans un immense terrain de jeu, oubliant la présence de la Twi'lek, silencieuse mais attendrie face à cette réaction, elle ne pensait pas que de si jeunes personnes pouvaient être à ce point intéressés pas la science et les nouvelles technologies.   
Pour l'instant le lieu était silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Jess, moins timide que Keran qui observait les plantes sous cloches, posa une question, en réalité il en avait des milliers à poser, si il le pouvait:  
«-Qu'est-ce que... vous étudiez en fait... en posant sa question il continuait d'observer autour de lui.  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, répondit immédiatement Zawadi, avant de s'approcher des deux garçons, observant désormais la végétation qu'elle semblait avoir mise en observation. Comme vous le voyez, je m'occupe de comprendre l'écosystème de cette planète, des autres aussi, parfois pour en faire des remèdes... parfois pour... elle sortit d'un tiroir une palette jaune bioluminescente pour étaler la substance sur son bras. Le cosmétique, on va dire. Mais j'étudie également l'histoire, elle tira de la bibliothèque un vieux livre, une écriture que les garçons ne connaissaient pas ornant la couverture. Comme celle que l'on raconte dans de vieux livres Sith... et bien évidemment la technologie.»  
Jess et Keran suivaient, toujours aussi attisés par la curiosité d'en savoir toujours plus, avant d'arriver devant un petit socle où trônait une petite sphère rayée de rouge, de jaune et de blanc, un petit écran à l'avant. La Twi'lek se plaça devant lui et dit, d'un ton sec et neutre «Proxima, marche!» au plus grand étonnement des garçons, le petit Droïde s'activa dans un sifflement et ouvrit deux sortes d'ailes sur les côtés en plus de faire apparaître des sortes d'yeux holographiques sur sa face. C'était rare de penser ça d'un Droïde, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était extrêmement mignon.  
«-Ooh mais! C'est toi qui l'a construit? S'exclama Jess, s'avançant vers le petit Droïde, lui aussi s'affairait à en créer un de toutes pièces, sans succès pour le moment.  
-Oui! Environ six ans de recherches et de travaux, il n'est pas parfait mais je trouve le résultat assez satisfaisant. Elle avança un peu plus loin dans la pièce, suivie du petit Droïde qui flottait sans le moindre son derrière elle.  
-On n'a pas la même vision de la perfection...» répondit le jeune Dameron, presque en murmurant.  
Le regard de Keran, qui suivait son nouvel acolyte, croisa par hasard un long parchemin déroulé sur l'un des murs, il y avait de multitudes d'annotations à l'encre fraîche dessus, et sur la table juste en dessous, c'était si limite le rouquin ne fut pas dérangé face à tant de bazars, des datapads, des notes et autre étaient éparpillés de partout. Il s'en approcha, avant de poser une question à son tour, question qui allait, bien qu'ils n'allaient pas le savoir tout de suite, changer le cours de leur aventure.  
«-Et tout ça là... c'est quoi? Il désigna l'objet de sa curiosité, faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Zawadi, son petit Droïde et Jess vinrent à ses côtés. Elle soupira, affichant un petit rictus.  
-Ça, elle pointa le parchemin du doigt, c'est le travail de toute une vie, je dirais... des recherches que je mène, moi et les autres depuis environ six ans, bien que le sujet me passionne depuis que je suis une enfant. La Twi'lek semblait fière face à son travail, trop désordonné pour Keran et abstrait pour Jess.  
-Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit exactement?» Renchérit Jess, lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, s'approchant de son plan de travail, avant de donner un ordre à son Droïde, qui la suivait encore. «Proxima, arrêt!» et il s'en alla en flottant, pour se poser sur le petit socle métallique. La face du Droïde était à nouveau noire, ses petites ailes avaient disparues et enfin, le meuble où il venait de s'installer s'alluma, affichant une jauge verte, elle devait sans doute indiquer son niveau de batterie. C'était extrêmement bien conçu et organisé, pour un Droïde fait main apparemment.

Zawadi se racla la gorge, attirant à nouveau l'attention des garçons, accoudée au dessus de ses travaux, face au grand parchemin, puis, elle prit son ton le plus sérieux et se mit à tout expliquer, Jess et Keran eux, ouvraient grands leurs oreilles:  
«-En fait, il s'agit d'une vieille légende... qui est plutôt une réalité même... je devrais dire! Elle ria nerveusement, cherchant ses mots. Selon les Jedi, les Sith et n'importe quelle personne ayant une affinité avec la force, il y aurait un endroit, une sorte de passerelle entre le temps et l'espace nommée: le monde entre les mondes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux garçons, qui écoutaient attentivement, cette histoire semblait tirée par les cheveux et pourtant... ils y croyaient, dur comme fer. La jeune femme se retourna et poursuivit. Selon la plupart des textes que j'ai étudiés, il y avait un moyen d'y accéder, par le temple de Lothal. Cela fit réagir Jess, est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec le pouvoir d'Ameryn et la force de son expérience là-bas? Seulement, il a été quasiment détruit par un groupe de fanatiques, un certain Rekon et ses sbires... la voix de Zawadi se teintait d'une certaine haine, Keran tapa dans le dos de Jess pour le regarder avec de gros yeux, il semblerait que les histoires se rejoignent. Seulement, happés par l'explication de Zawadi et par la surprise de cette révélation, ils ne dirent rien, continuant de l'écouter comme si de rien n'était. Ces gens veulent avoir accès à cet endroit, ils veulent pouvoir ramener les Sith, l'empire, le chaos... dans notre monde, ils veulent juste gagner le pouvoir suprême en brisant le temps... or en faisant une chose pareille... c'est toute la galaxie qu'ils briseront. Nous avons empêché toutes leurs tentatives d'entrer en contact avec le portail... mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu une nouvelle idée, en voulant ouvrir des broches entre les dimensions directement, sans passer par cette passerelle. Elle se retourna vers nos deux jeunes, maintenant alertés quant à la gravité de la situation. Et cela briserait toutes logiques, on ne peut pas se permettre de jouer avec le temps. C'est pour ça que nous devons comprendre comment cela fonctionne avant eux... et comment les arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. La Twi'lek était plus que jamais dévouée à cette recherche, laissant Jess et Keran sans voix face à ça, face à une menace aussi complexe et surtout, menée aussi secrètement.   
Ils s'en allèrent, tous les deux, laissant Zawadi travailler, et avant qu'ils ne franchissent la sortie de son antre, elle leur apprit une dernière chose:  
«-C'est pour ça qu'Ameryn et Rey doivent venir avec nous, surtout Ameryn, elle est bien plus forte et impliquée dans cette histoire que vous ne le pensez!»   
Sans rien ajouter, Jess et Keran s'en allèrent, sans se retourner, décidément ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé avec les révélations et les intrigues, cette galaxie était complexe. Même si ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin qui menait au reste du petit camp, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à deux choses: l'une étant qu'ils devraient peut-être les mettre au courant de leur altercation avec Rekon et sa bande de dégénérés, mais il faudrait également qu'Ameryn et leurs amis puissent avoir des explications similaires... surtout la Skywalker visiblement.   
Et encore, pour l'instant, ils étaient tous au début de leurs surprises! 

En direction d'Exegol, Rey était de nouveau isolée dans un coin du vaisseau, ce dernier étant suffisamment grand, il y avait de quoi s'éloigner du bruit et de l'action incessante qui animait Poe, sa flotte et ses amis sur le cargo pendant un moment. En réalité Rey ne voulait surtout pas retourner sur Exegol, bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, il fallait bien avancer à un moment ou un autre... mais pour elle ce lieu sonnait comme un traumatisme, pour de nombreuses raisons. Elle y avait perdu des êtres qu'elle aimait, et est également morte elle aussi, incluant Ameryn bien évidemment. Ils avaient gagnés la guerre, mais à quel prix.   
Assise tête baissée, triturant ses poignets pour se débarrasser de son anxiété, la Jedi ne fut pas surprise de voir Finn débarquer en avançant doucement vers elle. Il lui souriait, contrairement à Rey, que l'homme avait extrêmement blessé intérieurement la dernière fois. Bien sûr qu'elle remarquait ses efforts, mais cela ne suffisait malheureusement pas pour le moment.   
Finn s'appuya sur l'un des murs, son sourire avait disparu, son regard était terne presque triste ou du moins... désolé, comme à chaque fois.   
Il se racla la gorge, captant finalement l'attention de Rey, qui le regardait, avec de petits yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire, et sachant que se racheter était impossible, Finn voulait encore moins s'enfoncer dans son erreur. Il avait tout de même compris que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas très bien depuis l'annonce de leur dernier plan.  
«-Rey... cette dernière tourna la tête, pensant qu'il allait à nouveau lui lâcher des centaines d'excuses minables à la suite. Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner sur Exegol. Il termina néanmoins sa phrase, avançant doucement vers la Jedi prostrée, tout de même surprise de l'entendre lui dire ça. Et Finn, voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, poursuivit: et si tu souhaites nous attendre ici je comprends... je sais ce que cette planète représente pour toi... il fit un dernier pas en avant, avant de conclure. Si jamais nous les retrouvons, je te promets de ramener Ameryn saine et sauve, pour votre bonheur à toutes les deux, vous le méritez.»   
Rey ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser d'ailleurs, mais Finn semblait déterminé. Encore fallait-il qu'ils soient sur Exegol, mais soit, là n'était pas le problème.  
La Jedi lui sourît pour la première fois depuis leur engueulade, touchée par sa détermination et l'émotion qui avait teinté sa phrase. Puis l'ex-stormtrooper s'en alla, en se retournant il souffla, la réaction de Rey venait de le libérer d'un poids énorme, et bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère!   
Espérons qu'ils les retrouvent maintenant, même si ils ignoraient que l'aventure ne faisait que commencer et que sur Sangha, les choses allaient se complexifier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre fraîchement écrit aujourd'hui :)  
> Je suis contente d'être à jour, je peux enfin écrire et faire avancer cette histoire qui, personnellement, me porte et me motive sous chaque aspect de mon quotidien!   
> Enfin bref, on peut dire que maintenant, les intrigues vont se rejoindre, et ça ne va plus rigoler longtemps :)


	28. Chapter 28

Finalement, Jess n'avait rien dit, pensant qu'Ameryn et les autres feraient mieux de se reposer et de se remettre de ce début d'aventure mouvementé. il s'était séparé de son compagnon pour partir voir les vaisseaux, couverts et cachés, trônant en haut d'une petite falaise. Étant un Dameron, les vaisseaux, l'adrénaline et le pilotage était quelque chose qui coulait dans les veines de l'adolescent, bien que plus raisonnable que son père cependant (et son petit frère).  
En arrivant devant les draps, il les souleva, discrètement, craignant de se faire prendre pour un voleur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il fut enchanté de découvrir ce qui était caché là dessous, un chasseur jedi, datant de la guerre des clones, modèle delta-7. Le jeune Dameron poussa le drap un peu plus, oubliant sa retenue tant il était ébahi par ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux pétillaient littéralement de joie face à ce très jolie vaisseau, un joyau de l'ancienne république. Celui-ci avait été repeint et modifié, mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa beauté et sa charge historique. Repoussant lentement le drap pour le recouvrir, Jess se dirigea à la droite du chasseur, curieux de savoir quel était le second vaisseau recouvert.  
Hors, cette fois-ci, un son métallique et un bip strident l'interrompit, il sursauta et regarda en direction de la forêt, un gros Droïde de garde pointait une arme vers lui, chargée visiblement. Jess était soudainement tétanisé, encore une fois, sa curiosité lui avait causé du tort. Fort heureusement pour lui Coraïn monta et arriva juste à ce moment, marchant avec élégance, flottant limite sur le sol. «DK5... c'est bon, ce sont des nouveaux!» fit elle, le Droïde s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, laissant le jeune homme respirer et relâcher la pression.   
Coraïn s'approcha de lui, pas très à l'aise avec cette proximité soudaine, mais attiré quelque part par l'énergie positive et la tenue droite et élégante de la jeune fille blanche, qui semblait amusée.  
«-Tu avais l'air intéressé? Demanda elle presque en riant.  
-Oh! Mon père est un pilote alors... on va dire que j'ai quelques affinités avec... tout ça. Il désigna les engins désormais cachés par les draps, il ne parlait pas fort, il était visiblement assez nerveux. La jeune fille, elle, esquissa un large sourire.  
-Poe Dameron, c'est ça? Le premier général de la république. Jess affirma sans rien y ajouter, laissant Coraïn poursuivre. Ça ne m'étonne pas alors!» Elle riait vraiment cette fois, regardant le jeune garçon, qui était planté là les bras croisés, droit dans les yeux.  
«-Comment vous avez obtenu des vaisseaux aussi... rares. Jess brisa subitement le silence qui venait de s'installer, regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux gris de la Palpatine, qui détourna le regard à son tour pour répondre.  
-Des marchands clandestins, dans des ruines et des épaves... la plupart ont été remis en état par Zawadi, Mara et Solan... moi je ne pilote pas...   
-Pourquoi? Cette question échappa naturellement Jess, comment pouvait on ne pas aimer... voler?  
-Pas mon truc... et puis, L'adolescente se retourna vers le jeune Dameron, soudainement espiègle, reprenant cet aspect mystérieux qui l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait désormais.   
Nous avons mieux que des vaisseaux! Dit Coraïn.  
Jess ne comprenait absolument pas, cela se voyait, il n'était plus du tout en phase avec la jeune fille, à part un vaisseau... avec quoi pouvait on voler?  
Face à son visage intrigué, l'adolescente se mit à reculer en souriant, avant d'inviter Jess à la suivre.  
Malgré son origine qui le terrorisait la veille, sa curiosité et la bonté qu'émanait de cette fille le força à la suivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt lumineuse, vers une nouvelle petite découverte.

Keran de son côté ne semblait pas voir la chose de la même façon, pour lui il fallait qu'il raconte ça à sa sœur, puisqu'elle était son unique confidente, enfin, si il la retrouve, pour l'instant, il était là à trottiner l'air perdu dans la petite base à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais les adultes semblaient tous occupés, les plus jeunes s'entraînaient et Alouna lisait dans un coin, mais Sana, Jaïna, Kei, Ameryn qui devrait être mise au courant également tout de même, et Marloe s'étaient tous évaporés! Il n'y avait personne de disponible et Keran était juste là comme un fantôme.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que dans l'instant, le groupe d'Ameryn, Marloe, Kei et désormais la très farouche Alice, étaient en train de courir en direction d'un grand lac, "à voir" et parfait pour se baigner selon la Kenobi, qui ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de leur présenter sa planète, enfin il y avait une nouvelle source d'animation!  
Et effectivement, une fois sur place, c'était un endroit splendide, une eau bleue turquoise, luisante comme le lac dans lequel ils s'étaient crachés, de la roche striée de violet et de bleu ornée de plantes et un ruisseau s'écoulant lentement à la manière d'une petite cascade discrète. Quant à la lumière du soleil levant, cela créait un petit halo, désignant ce lieu comme un morceau de paradis, bien que Sangha toute entière pouvait être considérée comme un "paradis".   
«-Oh! J'y crois pas! J'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil! S'exclama Sana en s'approchant de l'eau, regardant son propre reflet au passage.  
-Eh oui! Bienvenue chez nous!» sous le regard admiratif et dépaysé des adolescents, Alice enleva la plupart de ses vêtements pour plonger dans l'eau. Et en un petit coup d'œil, le groupe entier se mit à la rejoindre, Sana, Kei et Marloe les premier. Seules Jaïna et Ameryn n'osaient pas.   
«-Et! Dépêchez vous elle est super chaude en plus! S'écria Kei, qui nageait et barbotait avec ses camarades.  
-Soyez pas timides!» implora presque Alice. Mais la Zabrak pensait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de jouer dans l'eau, elle renonça et se retourna en direction du campement, au grand désespoir des jeunes.  
«-Désolée, une autre fois, j'ai du travail.   
-Du travail? La taquina Sana, espérant la faire changer d'avis à l'usure.  
-Oui, enfin, il faut que je parle de notre situation aux adultes... je veux dire... tout ça c'est compliqué! Et vous oubliez le faucon qui est comme vous actuellement, elle les pointa du doigt, dans l'eau.» puis elle s'en alla. Laissant Ameryn seule au bord du lac.  
Jaïna n'avait pas vraiment tort, leur présence ici était inattendue, cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête et il fallait que tout ça soit mis au clair, allaient-ils rester? Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Et Ameryn? Et Rey qu'ils recherchaient aussi? Que des questions, presque des mystères qu'il fallait élucider. Et effectivement, il y avait le faucon, Kei se sentait presque coupable de ne plus y avoir pensé, mais soit, un petit moment de détente, après une nuit blanche et une journée chargée... ça ne faisait de mal à personne.  
Ameryn regarda Jaïna s'en aller, elle aimerait elle aussi pouvoir tout oublier le temps d'un instant et plonger pour s'amuser, mais cela impliquerait de dévoiler sa peau... et ses tâches, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assumer comme la jeune fille le devrait. Il faut savoir s'apprécier comme nous sommes, apprendre à ne pas se juger, parce que nous ne pouvons pas modifier ni notre façon de penser ni notre apparence, mais hélas c'était bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.  
Kei fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce qui complexait la Skywalker actuellement. Et dans son regard, le jeune homme l'incitait discrètement à laissé tomber son apparence, à l'assumer et à s'amuser.   
«Tu sais on est tous presque nus là dedans alors si c'est ça qui t'empêche de venir...» lança Alice pour briser le silence, et capter l'attention sur autre chose que l'air tiraillé d'Ame.   
Et très franchement elle avait raison... Ameryn secoua la tête, Marloe, Sana et Kei connaissait son complexe et appréciaient ses tâches, Alice n'en avait visiblement rien à faire et puis dans l'eau ça ne se voyait presque pas...   
Ameryn baissa la tête, un sourire en coin, et commença à retirer la plupart de ses vêtements. Ses camarades étaient ravis! Et n'attendaient plus qu'elle.   
Un peu hésitante elle dévoilait son ventre à demi blanc, son bras et sa cuisse tachetées eux aussi... tout comme son dos, laissant ses sous-vêtements crèmes contrastant avec sa peau atypiquement magnifique. Timidement elle s'avança en évitant le regard de ses amis, et s'empressa de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau tiède.  
Et voilà, pour une fois dans la journée, des jeunes profitants de leur innocence et de leur liberté.

Jaïna retournait précipitamment vers le campement, pour elle, on se détendra plus tard. Ce que la Zabrak ne s'imaginait absolument pas, c'était qu'elle allait tomber nez à nez avec Keran, désespéré à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter cet histoire de "monde entre les mondes", qu'il associait clairement à d'autres théorèmes physiques qu'il lisait quand il était plus jeune.  
«Keran?» s'exclama Jaïna surprise par cette apparition soudaine, et peu habituée à le voir se balader. Même si elle n'était pas sa jumelle confidente, on ne saurait dire pourquoi mais le rouquin ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour déballer toute son anecdote, sans contexte, prenant la jeune femme sur le vif:  
«-Enfin, quelqu'un, Zawadi! Elle ma expliquer, il existe des mondes parallèles et un portail... un entre deux mondes, et Rekon, il connaît la théorie, ils savent et... il parlait vite, sans donner de sens à son explication, Jaïna était plus que perdue.  
-Mais, de quoi tu parles? Fit elle, entre deux phrases de l'adolescent survolté face à elle. Mais il continuait.  
-Ils veulent aller dans des mondes parallèles, et Rekon aussi, et Ameryn... je sais pas, Ameryn doit être au courant et il y a une... passerelle. Et il répétait, encore et encore, ces mêmes mots qui ne faisaient toujours pas sens pour Jaïna face à lui qui décida de s'avancer.  
-Doucement! s'exclama elle en tentant de lui saisir les bras.  
L'adolescent se tut immédiatement et recula, refusant le contact. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touchait et veillait à garder toujours au moins un mètre et vingt centimètres entre lui et les autres!   
Jaïna soupira longuement, sa main sur son visage.  
«Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça clairement et doucement, s'il te plaît...»   
Et c'est silencieusement cette fois-ci qu'il accepta, avant de tout lui raconter, au détail près, face à l'étonnement grandissant de Jaïna.  
Puisque non, cette découverte n'était pas anodine, et cela allait changer beaucoup de choses, pour tous, l'implication de Rekon et d'Ameryn dans l'histoire comptait pour beaucoup, selon Jaïna. La Zabrak ne posait pas de questions, elle écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que l'histoire de ces mondes quantiques prenait de l'ampleur. Et une fois le long monologue de Keran achevé, elle se leva, vive, comme pressée, presque le rouquin aurait pu dire qu'il avait été effrayé. Et elle se tourna vers le lac, non loin avant de partir précipitamment, une fois encore c'est elle qui allait faire avancer cette affaire.  
«-Où... tu vas? Tu me crois au moins? Demanda timidement le garçon derrière.  
-Chercher Ameryn, on va en discuter, tous, et elle doit savoir, absolument!» elle accentua le dernier mot, ça ne rigolait plus, c'était bien trop sérieux. Et le rouquin souffla, après avoir autant parlé...

Contrairement à Jaïna, la joyeuse équipe qui barbotait dans l'eau n'en avait rien à faire, pour le moment, du monde qui les entourait. Alice et Ameryn jouant avec la force, créant des projections d'eau majestueuses et des vagues pour éclabousser les autres. Ils riaient et étaient tous heureux, Ameryn en avait même oublié ses complexes. Mais voilà, Alice devint toute raide et fermée, en regardant derrière elle, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose. Et dire qu'il y a une seconde elle s'acharnait sur Kei pour essayer de le noyer, là on avait l'impression que son esprit avait soudainement quitté son corps.   
Alice regardait toujours, semant le doute, même si ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, Marloe demanda sans retenue ce qu'il n'allait pas ou plus. La jeune fille répondit simplement:  
«-Je... je dois partir m'entraîner... j'avais oubliée. Elle sortit de l'eau, renfilant ses vêtements à une vitesse hallucinante, c'est désordonnée et avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux qu'elle s'enfonça dans les bois sans plus d'explications, à ce soir!» termina elle, s'en allant d'un pas pressé, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se sécher un peu.  
En réalité, elle venait de voir passer Coraïn et le fameux Jess Dameron. Comme une ombre derrière un arbre, mais elle avait reconnu sa meilleure amie, et pour une raison qui lui était bien trop personnelle, il était de son devoir d'aller surveiller ça de plus près, une sorte de jalousie peut-être? Après tout Alice savait que Coraïn et elle étaient comme deux sœurs, que rien ne pourrait mettre à mal une telle relation, mais là quelque chose était différent. En espionnant et suivant discrètement le duo, Alice ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui la tourmentait réellement, ou alors elle avait du mal à se l'avouer.

Et Murphy continuait de s'en prendre au bain heureux des adolescents, Jaïna, entre deux plantes appela Ameryn, enfin, elle hurla plutôt pour appeler Ameryn avant de demander aux autres de suivre. Et vu sa tête, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de venir, sentant l'urgence et la tension qui émanait de la Zabrak, la Skywalker se hâta vers ses vêtements, elle semblait d'ailleurs partager l'impatience nerveuse de son amie au point de ne mettre que son short et le haut crème qui ne cachait pas grand chose. sa chemise, ses chaussures et le reste, elle le prit dans ses bras... et s'en alla en lançant un bref regard aux autres, étonnés par cet étrange spectacle, tout à coup la réalité semblait leur revenir à la figure comme un boomerang.  
Jaïna étant déjà repartie à l'avant, Sana, Marloe et Kei furent plus longs à comprendre la situation, ils ne savaient même pas si ils devaient vraiment suivre où non...  
Mais la très taquine jeune fille qu'était Sana, eut une autre petite idée en se retournant. L'adolescente le sentait bien, son frère avait comme qui dirait un béguin pour la belle rouquine en sous vêtements derrière lui. Rapidement, sans le moindre mot, elle sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla, et disparut, toute sourire, un sourire malicieux préfigurant le malaise qui allait suivre.   
Parce, oui, Kei et Marloe n'avaient pas compris tout de suite leur situation ambiguë, et si l'adolescent ne finira par jamais le remarquer, Marloe, elle, avait décidée de jouer de ses charmes. Le message de Sana était passé chez la jeune rouquine, taquine et suspectant une certaine attirance qu'elle trouvait drôle, chez son compagnon face à elle.

Ameryn, qui se précipitait en suivant la Zabrak, tentait en vain de ne pas marcher sur les cailloux au sol, pieds nus, il fallait dire que c'était compliqué surtout que Jaïna et son mètre quatre-vingt, avec ses grandes enjambées, n'aidait pas à rattraper le retard de la Skywalker. Elle dégoulinait littéralement de partout et ses vêtements étaient aussi mouillés qu'elle, couverte de terre sur les jambes.  
C'était à ce moment, peu vêtue et plus ou moins sale qu'elle croisa au détour d'une clairière, Mara Jade.  
Ameryn ne voulait pas vraiment engager de conversations ou même une quelconque interaction avec cette femme qu'elle jugeait bien prétentieuse. Mais cette dernière en décida autrement, elle avança vers l'adolescente pressée, la toisant de haut en bas de son air hautain habituel, Ameryn ralentit sans pour autant s'arrêter, il y avait d'autres urgences donc pas le temps pour faire fasse à une catin pareille, selon la Skywalker.  
Mais Mara avança encore jusqu'à s'interposer face à la jeune fille désormais presque gênée, avant de lui faire une remarque cinglante:  
«Tient, l'héritière de Luke Skywalker a trop jouée dans la peinture.»   
Elle faisait allusion aux tâches de vitiligo d'Ameryn, elle qui avait réussi à passer outre ce complexe pour une fois. Ça faisait mal comme remarque, très mal, et Mara semblait en jubiler. Se couvrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Ameryn la poussa et s'en alla, se promettant "Toi, Pouffiasse, tu le payeras cher". Mais dans l'instant, cette insulte avait été tellement violente que la jeune fille n'eut pas la force de répondre, fuyant lâchement, c'est tout.

Ça y est, Kei et Marloe avaient été abandonnés par leurs camarades. Cette soudaine agitation les laissant là, debout à ne rien faire. Enfin si, ils allaient sans doute les rejoindre, c'était sûr même, ça semblait tellement urgent. Si ça se trouve leurs parents étaient revenus... ou... au point où ils en étaient, n'importe quoi pouvait être envisageable.   
«-Bon! On bouge? Demanda Marloe, énergique, les mains sur les hanches, que Kei fixait involontairement d'ailleurs.  
-Heu... bah oui.» il se racla la gorge.  
Le pauvre adolescent nerveux n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. L'espiègle Marloe savait se donner en spectacle autant qu'Ameryn mais pas dans le même registre.  
Alors elle s'avança, faisant mine de sortir de l'eau, avant de s'arrêter face à Kei, qui déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. C'est vrai que d'être dans l'eau, en sous vêtements, avec une fille aussi attirante que la rouquine face à lui avait quelque chose de... magnétique, que le garçon de parvenait pas à contrôler, ni a réellement comprendre.  
Jouant de son petit effet sur lui, Marloe ne se dérangea pas et se mit à toucher l'avant bras du jeune homme du bout des doigts, c'était plutôt sensuel. Kei la regardait faire sans trop réagir, un peu pétrifié, il n'avait jamais été touché par une fille, hormis ses sœurs lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient. Et là, c'était aussi divin que gênant.  
Marloe avança encore un peu, collant presque son corps et les formes qui l'ornaient à celui de Kei, toujours en glissant sa main sur son avant bras, son pouce vers ses pectoraux, cette fois-ci c'était définitif, il était complètement sous le charme.  
«Kei? Appela la jeune fille d'une voix inhabituellement douce, captant à nouveau le regard sombre de l'adolescent sous le charme. Elle l'avait bien assimilé, et histoire de l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, elle se mordit la lèvre en s'approchant de lui, avant de passer à côté en direction de la berge, caressant avec raffinements et toujours du bout de ses doigts fins, les abdominaux de Kei, qui frissonna en la suivant du regard. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa y est, il était conquis et sûr: il était amoureux.  
Malgré qu'elle se soit grandement moquée de lui, ça n'avait visiblement pas d'importance, le contact et la proximité entre leur deux corps l'avait transporté dans une autre galaxie. Et sur le chemin menant à leurs amis, il regardait, flottant sur son nuage, la belle rouquine aux yeux verts se déhancher face à lui. Il ne s'en cachait même plus. Parfaite, excitante, voilà ce qui décrivait le ressenti du jeune Tico après ce face à face presque trop intime pour un duo se connaissant depuis si peu de temps, mais un coup de foudre reste un coup de foudre.   
Dommage pour lui que sa chère et tendre Marloe ne voyait ça seulement comme un jeu parmis d'autre, mais tout peut encore changer, l'avenir n'est qu'un hasard rythmant la vie de cette galaxie.

Et malgré toute cette agitation, ce bon moment passé ensembles. Il y demeurait Coraïn et Jess (et la désormais espionne, Alice), qui couraient dans les bois, en direction de ce qui lui avait été décrit comme: "la plus belle créature qu'il rencontrera" avec la promesse de voler comme sur le plus beau, neuf et rapide des vaisseaux.


	29. Chapter 29

Jess n'en pouvait plus de suivre Coraïn, visiblement impatiente et enjouée, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils couraient, escaladaient, sautaient par dessus des racines... c'était fatiguant et il ne savait pas comment Coraïn faisait pour paraître aussi en forme... et surtout l'adolescent se demandait d'où elle tenait cette agilité et cette grâce à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'elle montait sur un arbre pour sauter sur une autre branche, c'était comme un petit oiseau fragile mais élégant et agile qui sautillait sans faire le moindre son et sans briser la moindre branche... contrairement à Jess qui a failli se ramasser, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire cette glissade des plus fantasques. Et dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas où elle l'emmenait, en tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que même dans la forêt profonde et sombre, ils avaient pris de l'altitude!

Non loin d'eux, cachées dans les grandes feuilles des arbres, Alice observait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes du garçon et de sa meilleure amie. Si il y avait un faux pas, elle n'avait qu'à sauter, dégainer son sabre laser, et remettre les choses en place (bien sûr pas au point de tuer quelqu'un, là elle était juste particulièrement jalouse). Mais pour l'instant rien à déclarer, elle trouvait juste qu'ils étaient un peu trop près et que Coraïn se souciait un peu trop de l'avancée du jeune Dameron, qui paraissait ridicule en équilibre sur deux troncs. La Palpatine n'était pas aussi douce et attentionnée avec elle, enfin, peut-être parce qu'Alice n'avait pas besoin de cela et que, honnêtement, leur niveau d'agilité était à égalité, vu le temps qu'elles ont passées ensembles dans ces forêts et plaines à jouer aux acrobates... que de bons souvenirs. Enfin, elle frissonna au moment où Jess posa une question à la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui, c'était amusant pour la Kenobi de voir à quel point il était essoufflé pour si peu (de son point de vue).  
«-Eh! Cria il, faisant ralentir Coraïn. Mais tu m'emmènes voir quoi? Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire? C'était au moins la quinzième fois qu'il posait la question, la jeune fille lâcha un long soupir.  
-Je te l'ai dit... tu verras...  
-Et je comprends pas... c'est vraiment mieux qu'un vaisseau? À ce moment Coraïn se retourna pour faire face au jeune Dameron, qui se stoppa net pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Alice elle, se mit la main sur la bouche pour étouffer son gémissement de surprise, elle allait l'emmener faire ça?  
-Mieux qu'un vaisseau, mieux qu'un speeder... avec beaucoup plus de sensations... crois moi.» Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna en continuant à courir, plutôt en sautillant de joie. Suivie par son très curieux nouvel ami.  
Cachée sur son arbre, Alice ne continua pas de les espionner... après avoir saisie l'idée de son amie, son esprit plutôt espiègle en avait eu une toute autre. Le petit jeune avec qui Coraïn jouait la mystérieuse voulait des sensations, il allait en avoir.  
Souriante, taquine et malicieuse, l'adolescente descendit, fit demi tour et s'ouvrît à la force. Elle allait leur faire une petit surprise, encore fallait elle qu'elle retrouve son compagnon. Cet autre adolescent, elle ne le détestait pas, loin de là, il était mignon et semblait tout aussi innocent que Coraïn, mais Alice ne pouvait pas concevoir de devoir partager la place qu'elle occupait dans le cœur de celle-ci, en tant qu'amie d'enfance bien sûr...

Sur le camp, Jaïna était à nouveau arrivée en scandale après la révélation de Keran sur les intentions de Rekon et de Zawadi, enfin, toute cette histoire de monde entre les mondes.   
Dans le hangar dans lequel ils s'étaient tous réunis la première fois, ce fut à nouveau Ha'dard, l'oncle d'Ameryn qui se chargea d'expliquer clairement les faits aux adolescents. Et très vite, tout devint étrangement silencieux, Ameryn et ses amis ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, c'était bizarre comme combat. Et l'implication de Rekon demeurait un problème en plus à gérer.  
Dans le silence pesant du hangar, on lisait sur le visage de Kei, Jaïna, Keran, Marloe et Ameryn qu'il y avait autre chose qui les dérangeaient, qui les mettaient mal à l'aise.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, il y a autre chose? Demanda Mellia, toujours inquiète s'avançant vers eux.  
-Peut-être que vous n'avez pas compris?» Redemanda son conjoint, soucieux lui aussi.  
Sana s'avança en regardant le sol, les autres regardaient bêtement autour d'eux, l'air de rien, espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose.   
La jeune fille déglutit et se redressa, partiellement prête à raconter son histoire au groupe d'adultes face à elle:  
«-En fait... elle regarda furtivement ses camarades qui l'incitaient vivement à continuer. Mon frère, Marloe, Keran... ils ont été enlevés par des gens, et nous sommes allés les rechercher. Ha'dard et Qui-Ark regardèrent les autres, qui approuvèrent timidement l'explication de Sana. Puis c'est son frère qui continua en avançant devant elle, un peu plus sûr de lui.  
-et ces gens... avec leur dégaine étrange, ils avaient une sorte de chef. Ameryn et Marloe se regardèrent en se pinçant les lèvres, nerveuses, Kei s'était tut lui aussi, de toute manière les adultes avaient compris.  
-Ne me dites pas que... fit mellia en s'approchant d'eux, d'un pas vif, les jeunes sursautèrent même.  
-Si... c'était Rekon, il nous l'a dit c'était bien lui. Termina Ameryn derrière, poussée par l'adrénaline du moment.   
Mellia se retourna vers les autres, tous désemparés face à la tournure bien plus dramatique que prenait la situation. Il fallait agir en conséquence, l'oncle d'Ameryn regarda son compagnon, Qui-Ark, et après un bref signe de tête, il s'exclama, s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes:  
«-On va les traquer et essayer d'en finir définitivement avec Rekon et sa bande. Chag, Tenart, Solan, Mashen, les deux Mandaloriens et les deux jedis avancèrent vers la grande table centrale. Vous irez fouiller la galaxie de fond en comble...  
-Attendez! Marloe, coupa la parole à Ha'dard qui la regarda de son regard sombre et sérieux, elle hésita un petit moment avant de répondre, ça n'était pas vraiment poli de couper la parole comme ça.  
Quand ils nous avaient kidnappés... ils semblaient vivre dans une grande base souterraine sur Lola Sayu, peut-être qu'ils y sont encore! Mellia et Ha'dard ne répondirent rien, à la place c'est un hochement de tête gratifiant et un grand sourire qui servira de remerciement à l'adolescente. Puis le Palpatine continua.  
-Alors il nous faut plus de monde pour fouiller Lola Sayu et le reste de la galaxie en même temps.  
-Nous pouvons partir avec! Fit Qui-Ark en désignant sa femme, l'air déterminés.  
-Bien! Vous deux vous vous occupez de leur présumée base. Zawadi! Cria ce dernier, Elle s'accouda sur la passerelle supérieure, tu restes ici, je veux que tu fasses le maximum pour comprendre le mécanisme de cette passerelle temporelle! Ça devient ta recherche prioritaire!   
-Entendu! Et elle s'en alla directement vers son petit laboratoire.   
-Quant à moi et aux autres, cette fois-ci il se retourna aussi vers les adolescents en fugue, pour le moment. Vous ne quitterez pas cette planète temps que le problème ne sera pas réglé, Je me charge de vous protéger avec Mara... en théorie vous ne risquez rien ici.»   
Ils étaient tous un peu inquiets, mais fondamentalement d'accord avec cette décision, de toute manière... que pouvaient-ils bien faire? La seule qui fut irritée légèrement fut Ameryn, à l'entente du nom de Mara Jade, qu'elle venait de voir quitter la pièce, les bras croisés en se déhanchant comme une vieille princesse démodée. 

Alors que tout semblait enfin réglé et le plan acquis pour tous, Mashen, le cyborg vint précipitamment vers Ha'dard, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait, cela se voyait.   
«-Un problème? Demanda le grand blond.  
-Oui, c'est juste qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour entraîner les jeunes à ma place... je... je ne vais pas les laissés là à ne rien faire.»  
Effectivement, dans le feu de l'action, il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Et son collègue avait parfaitement raison. Le grand homme réfléchissait en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Kalen était encore en formation, Alice et Coraïn étaient bien trop jeunes et maladroites selon lui... et pour Mara Jade... les enfants n'étant pas son fort ça n'allait pas le faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse étendre sa réflexion, Mashen fit une proposition qui sonnait comme une très bonne alternative:  
«-Et si tu demandais à la Zabrak, elle a l'air d'être très bien entraînée et si j'ai bien compris... elle a été sous les enseignements de Rey! Ni une, ni deux, Ha'dard pointa son ami du doigt en partant, l'air fier de l'idée qu'avait eut ce dernier.  
-Jaïna... je vais voir ça, de toute façon, elle est notre seule espoir!» et il s'en alla, déterminé et persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir la convaincre, bien qu'il connaissait sa méfiance naturelle envers eux. Mais son ami avait raison, cette Zabrak était calme, mature et l'énergie qu'elle dégage... serait presque celle d'une jeune mère attentionnée. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle accepte cette lourde tâche.  
Et parmi ça, Ha'dard avait encore deux trois mots à dire à Ameryn, elle qui avait une place si importante dans cette affaire, qu'elle ignorait sans doute.

De son côté Mara Jade se montrait de plus en plus distante, elle n'aimait cette bande de gamins et cette prétendue Skywalker. Elle devait en savoir plus sur eux, c'était impératif pour elle, surtout si maintenant on lui avait confié la tâche de les "protéger", tâche qu'elle devait accepter à contre coeur.   
La grande rousse savait que dans le petit laboratoire de Zawadi, il y avait les archives où étaient enregistrés illégalement tous les actes de naissances des habitants de la galaxie, une façon pour eux de mieux connaître les personnes qu'ils devaient éliminer... quand il le fallait, et comme Zawadi venait de quitter le laboratoire, c'était l'occasion rêvé de s'y incruster et d'en apprendre plus sur chacun d'entre eux!  
Regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle entra, doucement avant de se diriger vers un énième grand écran au fond du petit laboratoire. Écran qu'elle se dépêcha d'allumer, affichant une longue liste de noms en hologrammes.  
Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que, sur une sorte de petit étage derrière elle, Alouna prenait soin des plantes de Zawadi, assise et silencieuse comme à son habitude. Interloquée par les actions de Mara, la jeune fille se décala, pour se cacher, prête à observer ce qu'elle allait faire. Malgré des années à se côtoyer, Alouna non plus ne supportait pas cet air hautain et narcissique.  
Elle tapa sur la table en dessous quelque chose, affichant une première liste, celle de la famille de Finn et Rose, on y lisait très clairement ceux de:   
Finn Tico (FN-2187)  
Rose Tico  
Kei Tico  
Sana Tico  
Moona Tico  
Mais elle ne semblait pas s'attarder très longtemps sur la chose, Mara se contenta de regarder la place que tenaient les parents de ces trois enfants au sein de la république, General décisionnaire pour Finn, ce qui équivalait à l'un des grades les plus élevés, puis Responsable en chef des bases républicaines. Dans le cas de Rose. Puis elle changea à nouveau, allant voir du côté de la famille de Jess cette fois-ci. Elle fit la même chose, et encore une fois, elle ne s'y attarda pas, comme pour Jaïna.   
Mais, lorsque ce fut au tour de Marloe et Keran de passer, l'étonnement naquit chez Alouna comme chez Mara, qui se redressa, comme stupéfaite par cela. Sur l'hologramme il était clairement marqué:  
-Selemn Demali, capitaine réformée du premier ordre, espionne en charge des mondes du noyau, résistance et république.  
-Keran Armitage Hux, né sur Phorliss, 4mois avant la bataille d'exegol.  
Mère: Selemn Demali  
Père: Armitage Hux (Déc.)  
-Marloe Rae Hux, née sur Phorliss, 4mois avant la bataille d'exegol.  
Mère: Selemn Demali  
Père: Armitage Hux (Déc.)  
Pour être une surprise ça en était une bonne, ces enfants étaient complètements illégitimes, voire illégaux en quelque sorte si l'on se référait au code de la république actuelle, qui était de mettre hors d'état de nuire n'importe quelle personne ayant œuvré pour le premier ordre. Mara croisa les bras «C'est comme ça que ça marche chez vous alors?». Alouna derrière, toute aussi consciente de la situation, savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cette dernière allait utiliser cet argument contre l'un des jumeaux... voire pour faire pire. En tout cas, la jeune fille fera du mieux qu'elle pourra pour éviter une quelconque catastrophe.  
Et bien évidemment, La grande rouquine avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, le coup de grâce. À peine avait elle tapé la lettre correspondant au nom d'Ameryn que ce dernier apparut à la seconde.  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps, il fallait tirer le maximum d'informations à propos de cette petite qui se faisait appeler Skywalker, même si selon Mara, c'était elle qui méritait ce nom, pas cette fille descendante du "suprême leader" qui lui avait fait honte étant plus jeune un grand nombre de fois. En clair, elle n'aimait pas Ameryn. Alors elle observa longuement son descriptif, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose à tirer de là.  
-Ameryn Hanae Leia Solo-Skywalker /dit Ameryn Skywalker.  
-Née 7mois (environ) après la bataille d'exegol.  
-Lieu de naissance: Takodana  
-Mère: Rey "Palpatine" Skywalker.  
-Père: Ben Organa-Solo (Déc.)  
-Affiliation: République galactique, pas plus d'informations disponibles.  
-Particularités: Sensible à la force, Vitiligo majeur sur le visage et la moitié du corps.  
La visiblement très concentrée Mara Jade n'eut pas le temps de continuer, de toute façon elle avait déjà de la matière pour s'en prendre à Ameryn. Elle fut interrompue par Alouna, qui en glissant sa jambe et le mécanisme qui s'enroulait autour sur le sol, venait de faire un bruit strident. La femme sursauta, et par crainte de se faire surprendre, éteignit tout et s'en alla, déguerpissant au plus vite, craignant que quelqu'un n'arrive.   
Alouna se jura que cette femme n'allait rien faire à personne, elle avait des preuves de toute manière!   
Au passage et remarqua une nouvelle plante qui venait de germer, curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressemblera une fois complètement fleurie, la jeune fille mit sa douce colère de côté pour s'approcher de cette petite plante.  
La touchant du bout du doigt, cette dernière se mit à grandir, encore et encore, jusqu'à fleurir, sous les yeux pétillants d'Alouna qui saignait du nez, mais pour l'instant cela ne la préoccupait absolument pas. Elle observait la fleur, désormais adulte, lumineuse et colorée, de grandes pétales rouges et oranges, ornées de points lumineux jaunâtres, presque dorés. Et la petit fille l'observa si longtemps, qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Sa grande sœur de son côté n'en avait pas fini avec Jess, mais ça y est, ils avaient presque atteints leur objectif. Le jeune Dameron en avait mal au ventre, parce qu'il avait très hâte de savoir... mais il fallait avouer que venant d'une Palpatine, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.  
Sortant de la forêt, Coraïn enleva la plus épaisse des couches de sa cape, dévoilant son haut moulant et légèrement dentelé sur ses manches, aux travers de la couche plus fine. C'était assez... élégant à voir, elle qui ne se préoccupait plus de Jess comme avant, elle semblait chercher quelque chose, sans vraiment se douter que quelqu'un semblait presque l'admirer dans son dos. Parce oui, Jess la trouvait blanche, mystérieuse mais ô combien élégante, une sorte de pureté sans faille émanant de sa personne.  
Puis elle se mit à avancer, se retournant vers le jeune homme. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais ils étaient en fait... au bord d'une falaise, dominant un océan d'une eau turquoise, et si l'on regardait bien, d'autres continents apparaissaient au loin.   
Il avançait de plus en plus, fixant l'horizon comme un gamin en train de rêver de pouvoir voler. Et cela allait bientôt devenir une réalité, Coraïn le sentait, il l'avait senti aussi, il arrivait vers elle. Mais pour le moment, la jeune fille devait patienter, observant son compagnon qui semblait se jeter dans la vue, c'était... touchant à voir, et il était mignon à observer ainsi.

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit du vent, et autre chose, une sorte de mélodie constante, devenant de plus en plus forte. Au début Jess n'avait rien remarqué, puis, lorsqu'il saisit finalement que quelque chose approchait, il se retourna, avec de grands yeux vers Coraïn qui fixait le ciel à sa gauche, détendue. Elle jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à Jess qui s'approcha d'elle, comme pour chercher un pilier pour s'accrocher, enfin, il ne la touchait pas quand même...   
et le son se clarifia, des battements d'ailes, voilà quelle était cette douce mélodie. Il regarda Coraïn interloqué, sans pour autant dire un mot, et l'adolescente s'avança, attendant sa venu suivie du jeune Jess légèrement affolé derrière elle.  
Enfin, Jess se stoppa net, une énorme créature blanche arriva, rasant la cime des arbres, des plumes, quatre ailes et une taille fine et aérodynamique parfaite. Par instinct il recula, pétrifié face à... ça, le jeune Dameron n'avait jamais dans sa vie vu une chose pareille.   
Coraïn, quant à elle, était bien plus sereine, accueillant la bête gracieuse qui venait de se poser au sol, comme on pouvait saluer un petit animal de compagnie... sauf que celui-ci faisait bien deux mètres et demi de haut et sept voire huit de long.  
L'adolescente le caressait doucement sous la tête, ravie de le voir, pendant qu'il émettait de petits grognements de satisfaction, les yeux fermés. Visiblement, ils devaient bien se connaître. Pendant ce court instant, l'adolescent immobile prit le temps d'observer ce à quoi il avait à faire. Une grande créature aussi blanche que sa propriétaire visiblement, entièrement recouverte de plumes, une tête longue et de grandes dents taillées en des pointes tranchantes, un semblant d'oreilles. Il se tenait sur deux pattes, d'une musculature incomparable et aux griffes longues et affûtées, s'aidant des deux griffes à l'extrémité de ses ailes pour tenir sur le sol. Et il avait aussi cette longue queue, et une sorte de grand éventail plumé au bout, qui se mouvait au rythme du vent, comme un gouvernail.  
C'était un animal incroyablement majestueux, mais qui avait aussi le complet attirail du parfait prédateur.

Lorsque Coraïn se retourna vers Jess, l'animal se mit à le fixer de ses grands yeux de reptile rouge. Jess déglutit nerveusement, fermant les yeux, avant de sentir la douce main de Coraïn saisir son bras pour le tirer vers son compagnon, cette immense créature.   
«Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais, il ne te fera aucun mal.» Fit cette dernière en tirant le jeune Dameron, crispé, vers la bête. Et lorsqu'il sentit le contact entre sa main et la peau de l'animal, il rouvrît les yeux, pour un face à face des plus magique. Pendant que Coraïn, enjouée et souriante continuait sa présentation.  
«-Je te présente Astral, c'est un lézard stellaire de type E, enfin... c'est à dire qu'il vient d'exegol. Il est l'un des trois que nous avons récupérées et élevées, Alice et moi. Jess tiqua, il y en avait trois? Il se retourna directement vers la jeune fille.  
-Trois? Ici?  
-Oui, ici, ils ne sont pas encore adultes... il y a Astran, de Type A en provenance d'Ahch-To et Astrad de Type S en provenance de Sangha... en plus d'Astral, celui avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinités...»   
elle observa le grand reptile, qui rapprocha sa tête en retour, collant la sienne à celle de Coraïn. Une relation comme ça, c'était rare entre un humanoïde et une créature de ce genre.   
Enfin, tout en grimpant sur son dos, laissant Jess un peu perdu et désorienté, elle termina:  
«Nous avons beau chercher, il semblerait qu'ils soient chacun les derniers représentants de leur espèce. Et plus étonnant encore, ces créatures ont d'incroyables facultés et une grande affinité avec la force... c'est comme ça qu'on communique.»   
Elle tendit la main à Jess, alors qu'elle se positionnait confortablement sur son dos, Astral lui, tournait déjà, regardant le bord de la falaise.  
Jess fit vite le rapprochement, si par mieux qu'un vaisseau elle parlait d'un vol à dos de "lézard stellaire"... quelque part, même si là il ne sentait ni ses bras ni ses jambes tant il était stressé, cela ne se refusait pas!  
Alors il saisit sa main, prêt à monter... et à s'envoler.


	30. Chapter 30

Sur Exegol, Rey, Finn et les autres n'avaient jamais vécu un atterrissage et une arrivée si compliquée. L'atmosphère, les tempêtes solaires, la foudre, tout était fait sur cette planète pour leur rendre la vie dure. Mais ça y est le vaisseau de Chewbacca, Rey, Finn et Zorii avait atterri, pendant que Poe et les x-wings faisaient le tour de la planète, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.  
Exegol avait tout de même beaucoup changé en dix-sept ans... la fameuse flotte du "dernier ordre" recouvrant toute la surface de la planète qui n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille géant. Leur progression ici allait être lente.  
«-Finn?... le comlink de ce dernier grésilla, c'était Rose qui devait l'appeler pour la vingtième fois au moins.  
-Rose, je te reçois...   
À travers la communication, on pouvait entendre un long soupir, elle était rassurée.  
-Dites moi si vous avez du neuf d'ici là... vos balises fonctionnent toujours, alors en cas de problème vous revenez immédiatement au vaisseau.  
-Pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça, répondit Finn légèrement exaspéré, on gère et on vous tient au courant»  
Au même moment Zorii était en communication avec Poe, et la flotte de X-wings, Chewie lui, allait sans doute rester près du vaisseau un petit moment, ils avaient heurté quelque chose en arrivant. Rey était donc seule, marchant derrière ses amis, anxieuse à se ronger les ongles. La Jedi ne se sentait pas bien du tout ici, de trop mauvais souvenirs la hantaient, et revenir sur Exegol n'allait rien arranger. Mais si ils avaient une chance de retrouver leurs enfants dans ce maudit endroit... elle allait faire un effort, pour Ameryn et les autres.   
Et en commençant à penser à elle, les choses commencèrent à partir tout doucement en vrille dans sa tête, pendant qu'ils avançaient sur Exegol.

Et l'on ne pouvait pas dire que Jess n'avait pas peur, lui aussi. Au même moment, il montait sur le dos d'Astral, le lézard stellaire. S'aidant de la main de Coraïn pour s'y hisser. Sur le coup il ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté... jusqu'au moment où il fut vraiment assis sur la créature, derrière Coraïn, regardant le sol qui bougeait suite à la respiration lente et profonde d'Astral.  
Coraïn passa doucement sa main, pour calmer la créature:  
«-N'ai pas peur Jess, tu vas le braquer... et tu ne risques rien... dit elle, naturellement calme, Contrairement à son compagnon, qui se sentait de plus en plus en danger là dessus.  
-Le braquer de quoi? Parce que tu penses que je vole là dessus tous les jours! Répondit ce dernier, toujours fixant le sol. Coraïn saisit brutalement ses mains derrière elle, et les plaça sur sa taille, en se raclant la gorge, elle répondit à l'adolescent stressé.  
-Comme n'importe quel être sensible à la force, il est comme une éponge, il ressent tes émotions... comme moi, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard, accroche toi à ma taille... et tout ira bien.» comme ancré dans le regard de la jeune Coraïn, Jess souffla et approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête.  
Cette dernière mit sa capuche sur la tête, un geste quelque peu étrange et inutile aux yeux du jeune homme... mais il ne fut pas en mesure de réfléchir plus longtemps avant que Coraïn cria:  
«-ASTRAL! la créature blanche leva la tête et s'élança vers l'avant.  
-Doucement... doucement.»   
Jess derriere avait fermé les yeux, la tête enfouie dans le dos de Coraïn, s'accrochant, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces aux vêtements de l'adolescente. Il ne voyait rien mais sentait le mouvement de l'animal, toujours à terre.  
Jusqu'au moment où quelque chose changea, les grands battements d'ailes faisaient leurs retours et le jeune Dameron se senti soudainement se soulever, attiré vers le ciel et poussé par une certaine force. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes pour les refermer dans l'instant, voyant le vide sous ses pieds, se concentrant sur les mouvements de balancier d'Astral. Coraïn regardait parfois, elle l'entendait lâcher de petits cris aussi, elle le comprenait, cela devait bien changer comme sensation... par rapport à un X-wing, stable et inanimé.  
Il arriva un moment où la sensation de poussée et de vitesse s'atténua, Jess se sentit soudainement plus stable, plus serein, le vent était agréable en plus du soleil ardent qui tapait sur ses joues.   
Coraïn avait senti son apaisement, elle sourit, seule regardant face à elle et sentant le garçon à l'arrière se redresser. Et il ne fut pas déçu, il était en extase même, là haut, porté par la seule force d'une grande créature dont les quatre ailes s'étendaient majestueusement sur les côtés, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et happé dans un vaisseau.   
«Alors, le "pilote", l'expérience te plaît.» fit ironiquement Coraïn en se tournant vers Jess, qui hocha la tête lentement tout en regardant autour de lui, ils étaient bien au dessus des nuages, que Coraïn s'amusait à raser, provoquant quelques petites sensations au jeune Dameron, des sensations agréables, de la bonne adrénaline mélangée au rêve. L'adolescente sentait même la pression autour de sa taille s'affaiblir, elle était heureuse de voir à quel point ce petit vol pouvait émerveiller un garçon comme lui, censé être instruit et "libre", un futur héros. Mais là, Coraïn n'en voyait qu'un petit garçon, plutôt touchant... et touchée. Astral ne disait rien, lui faisait son travail, il volait en les portant, faisant attention à chaque battement d'ailes, comme à son habitude, il était le plus calme des trois.

Perchés au dessus des nuages ils n'en savaient rien de la situation au sol, la plupart des vaisseaux étaient près au décollage, hors Zawadi, Ha'dard et Mara, tous les adultes quittaient la planète. C'était étrange, tout avait pris une tournure si... dramatique, d'un coup, presque en un claquement de doigts.   
Ameryn et les autres ne savaient pas où se placer parmi ça, si seulement ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à Rekon, peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça... parce que oui, Jaïna et la plupart des autres avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.   
Alors ils étaient en retraits, chacun de leur côté.   
Bizarrement, Jaïna qui observait la scène en hauteur, assise, trouvait que l'on pourrait presque comparer ce départ express pour un départ vers une grande bataille.  
Elle aussi fut sortie de sa rêverie bien vite, voyant Ha'dard Palpatine monter vers elle, quelque part Jaïna savait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais sa méfiance instinctive prit d'abord le dessus, elle fronça les sourcils, se leva rapidement et croisa les bras, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot.  
«-Jaïna... c'est bien ça? Fit il en se stoppant à quelques mètres d'elle, qui n'était pas à l'aise.  
-Oui. Répondit elle en baissant la tête, continuant de fixer l'homme devant elle.  
-Tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance, et il s'approcha, marchant lentement vers la jeune femme braquée, j'ai juste un... grand service à te demander. Et la Zabrak releva la tête, soudainement très intriguée, oubliant sa méfiance, pendant que l'oncle d'Ameryn s'asseyait sur le même petit rocher sur lequel elle était avant qu'il n'arrive.  
-Et, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Apaisée et curieuse, elle se rassit à ses côtés toujours à une distance respectable bien sûr. Ha'dard mit un peu de temps à répondre, et ne la regardait pas, il craignait et s'imaginait qu'elle allait refuser.  
-Étant donné de Mashen s'en va... Misao, Suki, Winsy et Kalen en particulier n'ont plus personne pour... s'entraîner. Un mentor, quelqu'un de sage, de mature et à l'aise avec la force. Et enfin il la regarda, Jaïna et son visage la trahissant, cela ce voyait qu'elle avait compris.  
-Vous voulez que je les entraîne moi? Elle se pointa elle même du doigt.  
-Parmis nous tu es la plus sage. Mara et moi devons vous protéger et je ne suis pas sûr que Coraïn et Alice soient à la hauteur de la tâche... mais Jaïna continua de désapprouver, en fixant le sol.  
-Mais... je n'ai jamais été complètement formée non plus, et puis, je ne veux pas...  
-Échouer? coupa l'homme plus âgé. Elle approuva en silence, et il poursuivit. Nous ne cherchons pas un maître Jedi, Jaïna, nous avons besoin d'une personne comme toi, avec une grande affinité dans la force, tu ne peux pas échouer à enseigner quelque chose d'inné... fait confiance à ton intuition.»  
Il s'était approché, avait donné les meilleurs arguments possibles. Pourtant la Zabrak ne semblait pas convaincue pour autant. Elle se pinçait les lèvres en regardant autour d'elle, peut-être que quelque chose allait la faire changer d'avis.   
«Et moi! J'ai aussi besoin qu'on m'apprenne!» Les deux se retournèrent, très surpris, avant de voir apparaître Ameryn, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait tout entendu depuis le début. Et pour elle, c'était une opportunité en or pour son amie Jaïna.  
«Si tu acceptes, je viendrai m'entraîner avec vous... elle vint vers la Zabrak d'un pas déterminé, et quand on était plus petite, ça n'était pas toi qui me disait qu'un jour, tu sauras toi aussi m'enseigner des choses, comme ma mère.»   
Et la Skywalker avait raison, elle avait bien dit ça, mais cela devait dater d'il y a au moins dix ans. La jeune fille était définitivement plus perspicace que son oncle, puisque en se relevant Jaïna s'exclama:  
«J'accepte, seulement le temps qu'ils soient partis.»   
Voilà, le deal était fait. Ameryn explosa de joie, et Ha'dard laissa retomber la pression, Mashen allait être immensément rassuré.   
Mais il ne perdait pas le nord pour autant, il n'avait pas fini avec les demandes et révélations personnelles, il avait encore deux trois mots à dire à Ameryn, mais il le gardait pour plus tard.

Et le départ approchait, tout était chargé, il fallait agir le plus vite possible. En fin de compte, même si ils l'ignoraient tous, que ce soit avec ses mystérieux utilisateurs de force ou avec Rey et la république, le combat était devenu presque similaire, une poésie qui rimait. Qui sait, peut-être que leur chemin se croisera.  
Mais avant de partir, Qui-Ark Kenobi et Mellia firent un dernier au revoir à leur cadet: Kalen, lui demandant de surtout bien surveiller sa grande sœur.   
Ha'dard vint lui aussi dire au revoir à son vieille ami.  
«-Tenez nous au courant, Rekon a toujours des coups foireux en réserve! Les deux hommes rirent en même temps, ce genre de petit voyage contre ce fanatique et sa bande devenait presque rituel.  
-Et moi j'aimerais que tu dises au revoir à notre fille de notre part... fit le grand barbu, quelque peu dépassé par le comportement de l'adolescente.   
-Elle me rappelle une certaine Mellia non... à l'entente de son nom cette dernière se retourna immédiatement, pour faire face aux regards moqueurs des deux vieux amis.   
-J'entends au cas où... dépêche toi! Fit elle en montant dans le vaisseau.  
Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de s'étreindre rapidement, Qui-Ark tapant amicalement le dos de son ami.  
-Bon courage.» dit le Palpatine avant de voir la porte du vaisseau de fermer. Cela lui fit penser que c'était la première fois qu'il ne partait pas avec, mais il fallait avouer que la présence d'Ameryn ici avait tout chamboulé. Même les plans et la confiance du grand leader sage qu'était Ha'dard. Quant à Rekon, ça, c'était une autre histoire, une vieille guerre qu'ils menaient tous dans l'ombre... pour la protéger.  
Les vaisseaux s'élevaient de plus en plus haut, disparaissant dans le soleil couchant de Sangha, rappelant à l'oncle qu'il avait encore une chose à apprendre à la Skywalker. Même si pour l'instant, elle devait vagabonder avec ses amis, comme sa fille et Alice, dont le caractère et la proximité rappelaient étrangement celle de Mellia... et de sa femme disparue.

Le décollage des vaisseaux ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu aux yeux de Coraïn, Jess et Astral qui leva subitement la tête vers le bruit assourdissant qu'ils provoquaient.  
«-Ils partent tous? Demanda Jess en se penchant maladroitement vers Coraïn, il était maintenant habitué au vol sur cet animal, même si l'équilibre n'était pas au rendez-vous.  
-Je ne sais pas... on devrait retourner voir...» la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle pour le coup, elle était assez... dubitative.  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour. Alice, qui avait longuement préparé sa petite surprise fit son apparition, rasant sur un autre lézard stellaire, Jess et la Palpatine, qui furent surpris tous deux. Jess hurla en se raccrochant plus fort à l'adolescente qui tentait de maîtriser la joie d'Astral, accélérant en suivant son compagnon.   
«Alice!» hurla Coraïn, qui suivait sa meilleure amie, littéralement morte de rire devant elle. Jess lui ne rigolait pas du tout.  
Arriva un moment où les deux amies se mirent face à face, en vol stationnaire.   
«-Alors, comment va le pilote derrière? Demanda Alice, moqueuse. Coraïn hocha la tête, Jess ne répondait pas, il était trop occupé à glisser derrière elle. Pour tenir Coraïn s'appuyait sur les ailes d'Astral... mais Jess lui n'avait rien où s'accrocher, et en plus de ça, la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient le préoccupait beaucoup.  
-Oh mais t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bien. La jeune fille répondit à sa place, rigolant aussi, se prenant au jeu d'Alice. Puis elle reprit:  
Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe, par hasard?  
-Nan, aucune idée...»  
Jess n'écoutait plus la conversation, il releva la tête en respirant profondément, pour se calmer. Le jeune Dameron en profita pour observer l'autre animal, assez différent de la créature à plumes blanches sur laquelle il était, bien que l'on se rendait compte que ces créatures devaient être des espèces cousines, leur forme, cris, tête et ailes étant similaires. Il ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'Astran ou d'Astrad, mais elle lui paraissait... plus dissipée, enfin il.  
Ce dernier était tout gris, poilu avec des airs de bon toutou, des ailes en toiles semblables à une chauve souris et de grands yeux orangés. Il semblait l'observer lui d'ailleurs, bougeant ses grandes oreilles touffues comme pour essayer de communiquer. Jess devait se l'avouer, il avait l'air très sympathique, mais bien plus espiègle qu'Astral, tournant la tête quand Jess inclinait la sienne.  
À force il finit par faire complètement abstraction de Coraïn et d'Alice, toujours en pleine discussion. Jusqu'à être brutalement ramené à la réalité par la Kenobi.  
«-On fait la course pour le retour? Dit elle en arquant un sourcil comme pour provoquer.  
-Non... non, non murmura Jess à l'oreille de Coraïn, qui répondit sans réfléchir.  
-Si tu veux!» et dans un rire pour les jeune fille, un cris pour les créatures et un hurlement de peur pour Jess, ils firent tous demi tour, à pleine puissance et pleine vitesse, presque en se collant les une aux autres, «ALLEZ MON ASTRAN» hurla Alice, à moitié debout sur lui, qui enveloppait presque Astral de ses doubles ailes. Jess n'avait maintenant qu'une hâte: atterrir, et retourner dans un bon vieux X-wing.

La nuit allait donc bientôt tomber, cette journée avait parue sans fin, et tous étaient incroyablement épuisés. Ameryn aussi, entre son combat raté au sabre et le départ précipité qu'elle considérait comme étant de sa faute. Il y en avait des choses... et des autres aussi qui la tourmentaient. La Skywalker avait demandée à Alouna, qui était assez distante mais très gentil, si il y avait un lieu pour qu'elle puisse VRAIMENT dormir. Dans une cabane perchée dans un arbre il y avait des petits lits au cas où, c'était là où elle se dirigeait, en baillant et croisant Mara Jade et Kalen à qui elle ne prêta même pas attention. Ses amis, eux, devait courir par là. Ameryn ne savait pas que Ha'dard la cherchait plus loin, puisqu'il s'était juré de lui dire ça avant le levé du soleil, mais ça s'était sans compter son pacte avec Jaïna et son au revoir avec son grand ami.  
Alors Ameryn se retira vers les petites cabanes au fond de leur camp, la forêt commençant à s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

Et Rey, en même temps, s'était bien éloignée de son point de départ, toujours à la traîne derrière, et les autres ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler. Mais la Jedi s'en voulait de les avoir forcés à partir d'un coup.  
Exegol ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle ne reconnaissait même pas le temple Sith dans lequel... il s'était passé certaines choses qu'elle préférait oublier.   
À force de se tourmenter seule à l'arrière, c'est comme si son stress prenait lentement le dessus.   
Jusqu'à arriver à un trop. Sous l'angoisse, l'anxiété et par la pression qu'exerçait ce lieu dans la mémoire de Rey, elle se sentit partir, s'accrochant à une vieille statue effondrée. Zorii fut la première à se retourner, entendant la Jedi respirer comme si elle s'étouffait, elle regarda Rey, puis Finn, comprenant vite dans qu'elle situation elle était.   
«-Rey? Ça va? Demanda Finn en s'agenouillant face à elle, qui était persuadée qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ou mourir.  
-Allonge toi» continua Zorii en la soutenant.  
Dans la tête de Rey, c'était le grand flou, le temps d'un instant c'est comme si son corps entier lui criait de fuir, sa gorge s'était soudainement nouée, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Et là, face à ses amis, alors qu'elle pensait perdre connaissance, plus rien. Elle regarda Finn et Zorii, inquiets, avant de pleurer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait depuis bien des années, effrayée et choquée par sa situation. La Jedi voulait partir d'ici, c'est tout.  
«-C'est rien, c'est la panique... ça va passer.» La rassura Zorii, mais rien ne changeait, Rey n'arrivait pas à se relever, dès qu'elle levait la tête, cette sensation morbide de malaise revenait et son cœur recommençait à dérailler, comme si il loupait un battement en voyant la surface de cette maudite planète.  
Finn comprenait d'où cela venait, et il ne comptait pas la forcer. C'est seul qu'il alerta Poe et continua, tendis que Zorii raccompagnait Rey vers le vaisseau, tremblante, sentant qu'à n'importe quel moment, l'anxiété et le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécue sur Exegol pouvait à nouveau l'emporter.  
La Jedi se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ameryn il y a quelques semaines: comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécue n'était qu'un rêve et que son corps flottait dans un autre monde, c'était pareil en cet instant.

Et Ameryn aussi l'avait sentie, l'adolescente l'avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue mais en réalité, elle ne savait pas à quel point sa mère se tuait et souffrait pour pouvoir la retrouver.   
Pour calmer son coup de sang, Ame se dépêcha de s'allonger dans le premier hamac qu'elle trouva, respirant calmement. Demain sera un jour moins épuisant, du moins c'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait.


	31. Chapter 31

Astran fut le premier à se poser, sur le bord de la même falaise d'où étaient partis Coraïn et Jess sur Astral, qui suivirent.   
Et si le décollage ne sembla pas poser trop de problèmes techniques au jeune pilote, l'atterrissage fut plus délicat, surtout après la folle course dans les airs entre Coraïn et Alice, qui visiblement devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de pirouettes... contrairement à Jess.  
Alors que Coraïn se laissa glisser le long des côtes de la créature, L'adolescent s'effondra lourdement sur le dos, les jambes en coton. Comme si il ne croyait pas un instant qu'il puisse être en vie.  
Puis vinrent Alice et son amie, se penchant au dessus de lui, l'une amusée et l'autre un peu plus sage et préoccupée.  
«Le pilote a le mal des airs?» La Kenobi recommença à le taquiner, et Coraïn ne pût se retenir de sourire face à cette remarque et à l'air perdu de Jess qui n'avait plus l'air de savoir où il était.  
En s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le jeune homme se releva, avant de sentir quelque chose souffler dans son cou. Toujours dans la confusion, il regarda brièvement les deux adolescentes qui se cachaient le visage comme pour étouffer un rire.  
Jess avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose derrière lui et, à la seconde où il tourna la tête, la langue râpeuse d'Astran s'étala sur le jeune Dameron, qui dégoulinait maintenant de bave, face à la créature grise et poilue qui semblait ravie de le voir. Et les filles dans tous ça, c'était tellement drôle et attendrissant à voir qu'elles riaient en coeur, Alice était plutôt moqueuse avec un rire gras et rauque et Coraïn avait un rire chantant, aussi clair que sa peau, raffiné, comme son caractère.   
«-Je crois qu'il t'a adopté... fit Alice en le relevant, aidée de Coraïn qui poursuivit.  
-T'avais déjà l'air de beaucoup lui plaire avant!»  
Et elles ne s'arrêtaient plus de rire.   
Malgré ça il fallait penser à rentrer, dans une dizaine de minutes, il allait faire complètement nuit! Et tous étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi une partie du groupe s'étaient en allé. Alors Jess, trempé et toujours soutenu par ses deux compagnons s'en alla, tendis que Coraïn se retourna en donnant l'ordre aux créatures de s'en aller.  
«-Allez! Votre frère vous attend! Puis ils décollèrent ensembles, en poussant de drôles de cris, comme un chant.  
-Où est le troisième? Demanda soudainement Jess.  
-Astrad? Il doit rôder quelque part. Répondit Alice, suivie d'une seconde réponse de la part de la Palpatine.  
-Il est un peu plus... disons, distant et sauvage, on ne l'approche pas aussi facilement qu'eux.»  
À cela il ne répondit rien, ils rentrèrent simplement, se remettant de cette folle journée passée dans les airs, pour eux en tout cas.

Une fois la nuit complètement tombée, Ameryn fut rejointe par Sana et Marloe, qui allaient dormir avec elle. En rentrant, Ameryn fit mine de dormir... elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, mais par contre, son oreille fine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter secrètement la conversation des deux filles derrière, qui, couchées sur leur hamac respectif, racontèrent la "folle aventure de Jess" qui avait déballé son histoire aux autres comme un petit enfant qui venait de piloter avec son père pour la première fois dans un vaisseau. Ameryn avait un peu du mal à croire à de telles créatures... mais elle faisait confiance à Jess et Coraïn, peut-être que si elle demandait, la Skywalker pourrait en voir un... demain, ou un autre jour.  
Au bout d'une heure, ce fut le silence absolu, les filles s'étaient endormies pour de bon et Ameryn somnolait tranquillement, enfin, une nuit où ils pourront tous dormir dans des conditions normales, sans se poser de questions.  
Ha'dard, lui qui s'était promis de tout raconter à Ameryn, et de répondre à une question qui devait la hanter depuis la découverte de son étrange pouvoir sur Lothal... s'était en fait résigné à attendre le lendemain, il l'avait vu rentré dans la grande hutte presque en rampant, et le Palpatine en avait conclu qu'il vaudrait mieux de la laissée tranquille, pour une fois dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa petite maison de bois, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le lit d'Alouna vide, elle a sans doute dû partir dormir avec Coraïn un peu plus loin, et si l'on tendait l'oreille... on pouvait entendre la jeune Palpatine rassurer sa petite soeur. Ha'dard soupira seul, en allant se coucher, il espérait de tout son cœur de père, qu'un jour, sa petite fille retrouvera sa force, sa vivacité d'antan. Le bonheur qui irriguait les veines de la petite blonde... avant son accident et la mort de sa mère.

Et malgré la douce fraîcheur de la nuit et la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours, dans la cabane adjacente, Ameryn ne parvenait pas à dormir.  
C'était au moins la quatrième fois qu'elle se réveillait en suant, alors que Sana et Marloe ronflaient presque derrière elle, la Skywalker se tortillait en cherchant une énième position confortable. Et même si il lui arrivait de s'endormir, c'était de nouveau les mêmes rêves. Ceux avec son père, sa mère, son histoire brièvement jouée sous ses yeux, et cette voix "je serai toujours avec toi" qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, à chaque réveil, chaque seconde où son cerveau rejoignait la réalité.   
Puis Ameryn pensa... et si c'était elle qui réfléchissait et cogitait de trop?   
Elle était stressée face à cette situation délicate, c'était évident, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer tous ce qu'il venait de ce passer en quelques jours. En plus, à part lui rajouter des difficultés émotionnelles, selon elle, ça ne lui apportait rien de bon.  
Il fallait que la jeune fille se détende, qu'elle trouve quelque chose de rassurant de réconfortant, par elle même.  
Elle médita un moment, remontant dans les souvenirs heureux que la jeune adolescente possédait dans sa mémoire. Que ce serait-il passé si à ce moment précis, Ameryn était encore la petite fille dont la mère venait chaque soirs la bercer pour calmer ses cauchemars.  
Et Ameryn trouva, redevenant cette petite enfant fragile qu'elle tentait de masquer à présent.  
En fermant les yeux, en inspirant lentement, très lentement, serrant ses bras nues contre elle, comme une étreinte, imaginant sa mère comme elle la portait quand elle était petite fille.  
Et la magie opéra un instant, Ameryn se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une berceuse que Rey lui chantait. Au début c'était Ameryn elle même qui lui avait demandée de lui inventer une chanson, au final cette berceuse était devenue un rituel pour la petite fille et sa jeune maman...  
Dans la tête de l'adolescente qu'Ameryn était devenue, tout semblait si récent, elle la revoyait, sa maman et ses trois chignons qu'elle reproduisait à sa fille tout les soirs. Ces mêmes soirées où Ameryn, couchées dans les bras de Rey fermait les yeux, la douce voix de sa maman, qui était toujours là, à veiller sur elle et son esprit fragile, la berçant. Et Ameryn revivait et entendait cette voix, ces paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte elle serait ses bras, toujours seule dans son hamac, encore plus fort autour d'elle. Entendant chanter sa mère, pour l'apaiser.

{la mélodie est basée sur: Jenny of Oldstones, par Florence and the machines}

Loin dans le ciel, des anciens disparus,  
La force était avec nous.

Parmis les batailles, la guerre, les étoiles.  
Et celui, qui m'aimait le plus...

Et la force avec nous, nous liait à jamais.  
À jamais je serai avec toi.

Nous nous saluons en retour comme deux âmes isolées.  
Pour ignorer notre douce tragédie.

Et jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne t'oublierai... jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Loin dans le ciel, des anciens disparus,  
La force était avec nous.

Parmis les batailles, la guerre, les étoiles.  
Et celui que j'aimais le plus.

Et si habituellement, après cette berceuse Ameryn avait pour habitude de s'endormir en sentant sa mère lui caresser le visage et les cheveux. Seule dans la nuit, c'est une profonde tristesse mélangée de nostalgie et d'une chose que l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à identifier qui s'empara de son cœur, Ameryn se retenait de pleurer pendant qu'elle pensait à son enfance, plongeant encore et encore dans sa dépression nocturne.   
Ou peut-être comprenait elle, après son expérience et ses visions, tous ce que Rey voulait dire au travers de cette chanson et des choses qu'elle pouvait raconter au minois innocent de sa petite fille, qui comprenait désormais. La solitude... la tristesse... une quête d'amour, la quête d'une famille, une vrai, car Rey et Ameryn seules ne formaient rien de plus qu'un duo tragique.

Et là encore, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle gambergeait de trop, ce qui la rendait, inévitablement, de plus en plus triste à en croire ses yeux embués qu'elle tentait de cacher avec ses mains désormais, comme si cette émotion était proscrite. Alors non, rester ici à cogiter n'allait pas arranger son problème, laissant ses souvenirs de côtés, la Skywalker se leva dans un grognement de mécontentement, et sortit pour prendre l'air. Ameryn savait que les plaines rouges n'étaient pas loin, en débardeur et en culotte, elle s'enfonça à moitié en colère et à moitié atterrée par ses souvenirs et son histoire. Elle traversa la forêt, lumineuse, qui marqua sa peau de quelques tâches luminescentes, du bleu, du rouge, du blanc du orange, mais pour être honnête elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. Tout ce que l'adolescente souhaitait c'était d'atteindre la plaine la plus proche... et faire quelque chose pour espérer se changer les idées.   
Et rapidement, la voilà au milieu des herbes hautes et rougeâtres, entourée de forêts, plantes dans lesquels elle prit l'initiative de marcher tout droit, le visage fermé, retenant des larmes qu'elle essuyait et tentait de retenir en vain. Droit devant sans jamais se retourner, c'était quelque chose qu'Ameryn savait faire tant dans la réalité que dans sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Mais en ce moment cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Coraïn, elle, fut réveillée par sa petite sœur, qui dormait avec elle pour cette nuit. Alouna semblait soudainement agitée et rampait vers l'exosquelette posé à côté du lit. Bien qu'un peu endormie, Coraïn parvint quand même à la ramener doucement vers elle en demandant de sa voix fatiguée:  
«-Alouna... Alouna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La jeune blonde continua de ramper, et répondit.  
-Ameryn, elle ne va pas bien je le sens...»  
Pour la grande sœur c'était la confusion totale, pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup Alouna se préoccuperait autant de la Skywalker, et même, comment pouvait elle savoir une chose pareil. Mais soit, Coraïn n'allait quand même pas la laissée se lever seule dehors la nuit, alors elle sortit du lit et se plaça face au minois inquiet d'Alouna.  
«-Je sens qu'elle souffre, elle est partie dans les plaines, je te jure! Continua la jeune fille, Coraïn hocha la tête, si cela tourmentait tant sa sœur, c'est qu'il y avait une part de vérité.  
-D'accord, d'accord, elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour la rassurer, je te crois, je vais voir! Dors maintenant.»   
Alouna ne répondit rien, elle se recoucha en regardant la plus âgée des deux s'habiller rapidement et partir dans la direction qu'Alouna lui avait indiquée. Coraïn avait du mal à se repérer dans la nuit, surtout quand on vient d'être si brutalement réveillée. En plus, la réaction de sa sœur et sa détermination était... plus qu'étrange, pourtant quelque part la Palpatine savait qu'elle avait raison quant au tourment d'Ameryn, et ça, c'était encore plus effrayant.

Ameryn avait, de son côté, abandonnée. C'est les yeux à moitié clos qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre, proche d'une petite rivière qui passait en contrebas, une grande forêt luxuriante en face. Assise dans l'herbe, la jeune fille passait et repassait toutes les choses qui lui semblaient insignifiantes quand elle était petite, mais qui prenait petit à petit sens dans sa tête, désormais... et au mauvais moment. La mélodie de Rey toujours en fond, tournant en boucle, elle se revoyait demander à sa mère:   
«-Maman, maman. pourquoi moi j'ai pas de papa. Une question légitime pour une toute petite fille qui passait son temps avec Jess, Kei et leurs parents.  
-Parce que il est parti.  
-Mais où ça?   
-Loin très loin... quelque part dans les étoiles.  
-Et pourquoi maman?  
-Pour qu'on puisse vivre heureuse... toutes les deux.»  
Parfois elle voyait Rey, triste, souvent même, mais Ameryn avait fini par intégrer que c'était sans doute normal... mais non, rien dans sa vie était normal. Il y eut une autre fois, où, tard le soir elle posa encore une question de ce genre:  
«-Maman?  
-Oui ma chérie?  
-Est-ce que mon Papa il reviendra une fois?  
Et même plus de dix ans après, elle se souvenait de la larme qui avait coulée le long de la joue de sa maman, assise à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main.  
-Ame... quand tu seras grande, je te le promets, on en reparlera. Mais tu sais... il est toujours avec nous...»  
Cette phrase, ce moment, ces moments, pouvaient résumer l'entièreté de son enfance, et ça n'était pas d'une très grande gaieté.  
Le pire qu'elle est eue à affronter en seize ans et demi d'existence fut ce jour sur Ajan Kloss, où par peur elle avait propulsé Kei contre un arbre... ce jour où elle lui avait cassé le bras. Elle ne devait même pas avoir dix ans, et tout un petit groupe parlait en fond disant que son père était un "assassin" un "fou dangereux" et que Ameryn elle même était un "problème" et Rey une jeune femme "inconsciente" en plus d'être une "fille facile".  
En évoquant un tel souvenir, la roche autour du cœur d'Ameryn se brisa sous le poids des émotions, et elle se mit à pleurer, pour de bon cette fois, assise dans l'herbe, ses cheveux ébènes recouvrant son visage, c'était de trop.

Dans sa solitude et sa tristesse, elle ne remarqua même pas l'agitation dans le feuillage épais face à elle, même les bruits d'éclaboussures, elle n'entendait plus rien... excepté ses pleurs.  
Mais un courant d'air chaud vint balayer la chevelure frisée d'Ameryn, la forçant à lever lentement la tête. L'adolescente n'eut aucune réaction, elle était juste... bouche bée, les yeux encore humides, à quelques centimètres d'une grande tête de reptile aux écailles noires. Jess n'avait donc pas plaisanté avant? C'était ça un lézard stellaire?  
La jeune Skywalker aurait pu prendre peur où quoi, mais dans son état actuel, tout était tellement chamboulé qu'elle ne pensa à rien, elle observait. Lui aussi semblait l'observer, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il continuait de la sentir et d'émettre de petits grondement, faisant bouger ses grandes oreilles. Ameryn... comme par instinct, se sentie attirée par cette créature qui se mouvait doucement devant elle, comme cherchant une réponse de la part de la jeune fille. Et la force dans tout ça, elle pulsait dans les veines de la jeune fille comme jamais auparavant. C'est poussée par ce même instinct qu'elle leva la main pour le toucher, geste qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier, la créature se redressa immédiatement, sans agressivité, juste, il refusait le contact.  
Toujours le bras légèrement tendu, Ameryn en profita pour observer plus longuement le corps fin et parfaitement sculpté de la créature aux yeux bleus.  
Il était entièrement noir, recouvert d'écailles sur la totalité de son corps, reflétant par instant la lumière de la lune. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Ameryn était la beauté des ailes de ce dernier, on pourrait croire à un papillon géant. Les quatre ailes fines étaient ornées de cercles en tout genre, avec une pointe de bleu à certains endroits, d'une forme presque abstraite mais parfaite, un plaisir pour les yeux que d'observer une créature pareille. Le gouvernail au bout de sa queue était lui aussi semblable aux ailes d'un papillon et de là partait une longue colonne d'écailles légèrement arrondies, qui suivaient la colonne vertébrale de la créature.  
Et il ne bougeait pas, se secouant parfois, il laissait Ameryn l'admirer, en respirant lentement. Jusqu'à reculer en redressant sa tête. Ameryn sursauta et suivit le regard de l'animal, Coraïn venait de sortir de la forêt, une sorte de grande couverture rouge dans la main, ce qui rappela à la Skywalker à quel point elle avait froid à moitié nue ici.  
Elle semblait étonnée de voir le lézard stellaire ici, tellement étonnée qu'elle prononça son nom presque ébahie.  
«Astrad?»   
L'animal fit un petit cri avant de se retourner vers Ameryn, et de la regarder une dernière fois, puis il s'envola, en quelques battements d'ailes. La Skywalker continua de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le ciel, laissant le temps à sa cousine pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était une drôle de rencontre qui lui fit du bien, et sa fascination pour cette belle créature n'allait que pouvoir s'accroître.

«Tu as de la chance qu'Astrad soit venu jusqu'à toi... en général il reste très solitaire. Fit la Palpatine en se couvrant elle et Ameryn, avec une sorte de vieux drapeau rouge, qui devait sans doute avoir été récupéré dans une épave d'un vaisseau de l'empire où du premier ordre. Tu es gelée Ameryn... pourquoi tu es sortie en plein milieu de la nuit.» Poursuivit Coraïn, rappelant Ameryn à la réalité... et ses démons aussi visiblement. Sa cousine l'avait bien remarqué par ses yeux rouges et les larmes qu'elle versait... elle n'allait pas bien alors tout en caressant son dos elle posa une simple question.  
«À qui est-ce que tu penses?  
Ameryn secoua la tête, elle recommença à pleurer, en fait c'était le craquage complet dans sa tête comme dans son cœur.  
-À la famille heureuse que je n'aurais jamais...» et c'est ainsi que la dernière Skywalker se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa cousine, connaissait très bien la situation qu'Ameryn vivait non pas depuis plusieurs années comme elle, sa petite sœur et son père, mais bien depuis sa naissance. Et comme avec Alouna, la jeune fille se contenta d'étreindre avec délicatesse et douceur sa cousine en pleure, un torrent de larmes qui finissait par humidifier les vêtements de Coraïn. Elle aurait souhaité lui dire à Ameryn, qu'elle vivait la même chose, qu'elle comprenait... mais là, la blessure était tellement profonde que seul un acte, un retour dans le passé pourrait réparer une telle blessure. Et connaissant l'histoire de la famille Skywalker, la Palpatine savait que le cas d'Ameryn n'était généalogiquement pas isolé... c'est à ce moment qu'elle ajouta, dans des sanglots étouffants sa voix:  
«-Mon histoire... ma famille... c'est pas un conte héroïque... c'est juste une putain de tragédie.»   
Voilà les derniers mots d'Ameryn à Coraïn, avant que les deux ne s'endorment, les deux cousines s'étreignant toujours, dans l'immense drapeau rouge. Ici il faisait froid, aussi froid que dans le coeur d'Ameryn. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire était de se reposer, pensant que demain sera une journée plus heureuse pour la Skywalker et sa cousine désormais très touchée et sensible à ce qu'elle vivait, qu'elles partageaient presque d'un certain point de vue.


	32. Chapter 32

Une nouvelle journée avait commencée sur Sangha, Zawadi était même déjà au travail dans son atelier, suivie du petit Proxima qui affichait moult hologrammes, elle devait comprendre le mécanisme de ce monde entre les mondes à une vitesse bien plus importante, et c'était un vrai défi, heureusement pour la Twi'lek, elle aimait les défis.

Jaïna, elle, ne chômait pas non plus, la jeune femme tournait en rond dans sa petite hutte en nattant ses longs, très longs cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle aussi était mise à l'épreuve, celle d'enseigner à des jeunes presque inconnus... et elle qui était si perfectionniste, l'échec lui faisait presque aussi peur que la mort elle même. Mais Jaïna suivait les indications d'Ha'dard: "Suis ton instinct" elle allait l'appliquer mot pour mot, et c'est en prenant son sabre fermement en main qu'elle s'en alla, plus déterminée que jamais et motivée, essayant de se persuader qu'elle allait être à la hauteur.

Plus loin, dans les plaines désormais baignées par une douce lumière matinale, dormaient les âmes blessées de Coraïn et Ameryn qui avait pris un coup dans le cœur hier soir, un de plus.   
Toujours enveloppées dans l'immense drapeau rouge sang, les deux se réveillèrent lentement, Coraïn plus vite qu'Ameryn qui ne semblait plus vraiment savoir où elle était. La Palpatine ne bougeait pas, elle papillonna quelques fois des yeux contrairement à Ameryn qui s'étirait et gesticulait sans cesse, en observant bien, on pouvait encore apercevoir les traces de ses larmes et de sa souffrance sur son visage. Le regard des deux jeunes adolescentes se croisa, et un sourire timide et commun suffit pour qu'elles puissent définitivement remettre pied dans la réalité, en se redressant. Cette nuit, bien que triste au premier abord, fut paisible et sans cauchemars, ni visions pour Ameryn et sa cousine Coraïn. Dans le silence parfois rompu par le vent, apparut Ha'dard, l'air soucieux, les mains sur les hanche il lâcha un long soupir, se détendant, il courait depuis plusieurs minutes à la recherche de sa fille et d'Ameryn, d'ailleurs il s'en voulait à cet instant d'avoir réveillé si brutalement Marloe et Sana. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps pour marcher précipitamment vers les deux filles encore à moitié allongées. Coraïn se releva et Ameryn, comme à son habitude, se renferma et cacha ses tâches, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus pensée...

Ha'dard observa rapidement la scène, l'air un peu désorienté, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient soudainement décidées de dormir à la belle étoile. Mais pour le moment, il avait un objectif clair en tête, et il n'allait pas y aller par Quatre Chemins.  
«-Coraïn! Alice a besoin de toi, il nous faut du ravitaillement! Un peu dans le gaz, Coraïn regarda autour d'elle et acquiesça sans ajouter un mot.   
-Bien... elle voulut se retourner et proposer à Ameryn de venir avec elle, histoire de lui présenter Astran et Astral... mais Ha'dard la coupa dans son élan, autoritaire.  
-Et Ameryn... soudain sa voix devint plus douce, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, maintenant.»   
La Skywalker était toute aussi confuse que sa cousine, mais tant pis, elle s'enroula dans le vieux drapeau rouge et s'en alla en suivant Coraïn et son oncle, qui marchait vite devant, comme si c'était urgent. Ameryn regarda quelques instants derrière, elle craignait de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car si cela devait être quelque chose d'anodin, Ha'dard l'aurait fait dans la plaine, en plus, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose... de pesant qui lui traversait l'esprit... et depuis quelques temps et après sa rechute d'hier, Ameryn avait peur de connaître la vérité, qu'importe sa nature.

En arrivant au camp Coraïn fut appelée par la voix très énergique d'Alice, qui arrivait en courant vers elle, son arc dans la main. Elle semblait bien plus réveillée que la Palpatine. C'est vrai qu'elles avaient une petite mission pour ce matin.  
«-Coraïn! Enfin! Alice lui sauta presque dans les bras, tendis que Coraïn n'avait presque aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce que Jess fasse apparition derrière.  
-Hey! Il fit un petit mouvement timide de la main, Coraïn, elle, regarda sa meilleure amie souriante d'un air perdu, lisant sur son visage qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, vu son sourire en coin.  
-Jess? Euh, salut! Il semblait bien plus enthousiaste, Coraïn chuchota à Alice, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il la suivait. Pourquoi il est là?  
Alice se retourna pour lui sourire, lui ne bougeait pas, il regardait juste la Palpatine, et la Kenobi répondit, de son air espiègle habituel.  
-Oh! Je lui ai demandé si il voulait venir chercher à manger avec nous, je lui ai aussi dit que tu venais avec alors forcément il a accepté!» le visage de Coraïn affichait désormais un grand désarroi, et vu comment Jess semblait détendu, le jeune homme ne devait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire... lorsqu'elle parlait de "ravitaillement". Mais ça bien sûr, cela plaisait à l'esprit taquin et malin d'Alice.  
Avant que Coraïn ne puisse répondre, son amie lui prît l'épaule et la retourna en direction de la forêt, la poussant pendant que Jess suivait en silence, lui ne voyait rien venir. Coraïn voulait résister mais Alice lui chuchota une dernière fois:  
«-T'inquiètes, ton copain va bien aimer j'en suis sûre... regarde, ça à pas l'air de l'avoir traumatisé hier.  
-Mon "copain".  
-Ami!»  
Le dernier mot prononcé par Alice, qui était plutôt de bonne humeur au départ fût soudainement plus renfermée voire frustrée, et Coraïn se sentait par là même occasion, bête d'avoir pensée comme ça.  
N'empêche que la jeune fille ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour l'innocent adolescent qui suivait derrière et qui suivait, par la même occasion, la bêtise de la jeune et rebelle Alice.  
Pendant que le groupe s'éloignait, Ameryn les regardait partir, avant qu'Ha'dard, interrompu par Alouna, la rappela à l'ordre:  
«Ameryn! Viens par là.»  
Elle s'exécuta en soupirant...

Le duo finit par s'asseoir, en retrait, sous l'un des vaisseaux encore disponible, puisque les autres étaient précipitamment partis hier. Assise en tailleur par terre, Ameryn regardait Ha'dard qui marchait autour d'elle, avait de finalement s'agenouiller face à la jeune Skywalker troublée, qui sentait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas quelque chose de très... évident.  
Encore une mauvaise surprise? Ça ils n'en savaient rien, c'était plus anecdotique qu'autre chose, mais les répercussions pouvaient être immenses, c'est pour cela que l'oncle sage prenait son temps, le temps qu'Ameryn se calme et se concentre, le temps pour lui de mettre son discours en place.   
Il plongea son regard dans celui de la Skywalker, son regard naturellement autoritaire qui accrocha directement l'esprit embrouillé de la jeune fille, et il commença en soupirant:  
«-Ma jeune Ameryn... il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre sur toi même, il marqua une pause, Ameryn n'ayant aucune réaction, Ha'dard poursuivit, Rekon, tes visions sur Lothal... tout cela a un lien direct avec toi. Tu es bien plus particulière que tu ne l'imagines.  
Cette fois-ci la Skywalker eut une réaction, elle s'avança vers son oncle, soudainement intéressée. Enfin peut-être qu'elle allait comprendre quelque chose que même Rey n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer.  
-Vous voulez parler de... elle fit des gestes diffus avec les bras, en fait, les expériences à travers la force étaient tellement étranges qu'elle ne pouvait les nommer. Mais son oncle reprit la parole.  
-Ce que tu vois Ameryn. Elle approuva. Et d'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu as retrouvé Coraïn. Et à nouveau elle acquiesça. Tu as été créée à travers la force et avant de connaître la vie tu as pu connaître la mort. Tous ces liens mélangés entre eux, toute cette connaissance de l'espace et des mondes qui composent notre univers, tout cela... quelque part tu l'as déjà vu, et tu peux encore le voir, la force par laquelle tu as été conçue te donne accès à chaque être, chaque univers, même parallèle au nôtre. Tu vois tout! Et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ameryn, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle représentait donc l'espace, et pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait... en voilà une étrange nouvelle. Mais ça ne répondait pas à tout.  
-Et Rekon? Et Lothal? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.  
-Rekon... cherche à ouvrir une brèche pour accéder au différents mondes parallèles dans l'espoir de réunir les plus dangereux des hommes. Pour cela il existait une passerelle... le monde entre les mondes, celui par lequel passe tout les flux d'énergie afin de relier le temps et l'espace, le passé et le futur, les morts et les vivants. Il se leva et marcha en direction du camp d'entraînement où Jaïna s'affairait à expliquer quelque chose, Ameryn suivait toujours, l'oreille attentive à la moindre chose. Lothal était le seul point d'accès à cet endroit... alors il y a quelques années, nous avons détruit le temple, pour que Rekon ne puisse plus y accéder. Le grand blond, les mains dans le dos se retourna vers Ameryn. Désormais la seule liaison entre l'espace, la seule "passerelle", Ameryn, c'est toi.»   
Elle déglutit, il n'avait pas besoin de continuer que la jeune fille comprenait, pourquoi il la voulait elle. Se venger de sa famille en utilisant son pouvoir, voilà le plan de Rekon.   
Ha'dard fit un bref mouvement de tête, il en avait fini avec les révélations et tant mieux, le cœur de la Skywalker battait à toute allure, elle qui tentait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle maîtrisait l'espace, que ça n'était qu'un immense terrain de jeux.   
C'est à demi choquée qu'elle répondit à son signe de tête et fit demi-tour, avant qu'une dernière question fusa dans son esprit chamboulé. Les gens qu'elles voyaient n'étaient sans doute pas tous dans la même dimension, eux ne la voyait pas... mais pourquoi Ben Solo, son père, si... est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose. Elle se retourna et posa son ultime question sans hésiter une seconde:  
«-Mais... sous l'exclamation d'Ameryn, l'oncle fut surpris. Est-ce qu'il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre puisse changer de monde... qu'il puisse revenir?  
Ha'dard, père veuf, n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre le sous entendu de la, visiblement très déterminée, petite Ameryn. Il baissa la tête, il fallait être honnête.  
-Tu vois à travers l'espace Ameryn... mais tu ne peux le contrôler comme on pilote un vaisseau, et tu ne contrôles encore moins le temps.»  
Son visage se ferma face à cette dure réalité, mais il avait raison. Encore une fois, Ameryn avait eu tort d'espérer, alors elle s'en alla. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, ou qu'elle trouve un moyen de se changer les idées... peut-être que Jaïna était sa meilleure solution.  
Jeune Zabrak qui, d'après Ha'dard, qui continuait de l'observer, était une parfaite professeure, tout dans la douceur, la compréhension... et l'équilibre.

Et par ailleurs, c'est avec elle qu'Ameryn avait décidée de se changer les idées... finalement. Et puis, l'adolescente planifiait sa petite vengeance au sabre laser contre Solan Kenobi. Ameryn sortît des bois, souriant à Jaïna qui s'était retournée, heureuse aussi de la voir.   
«Tu tiens bien tes promesses!» plaisanta Ameryn, son sabre déjà en mains, la Zabrak ne répondit rien, elle souriait juste, contente de savoir qu'Ameryn semblait bien aller. Parce oui, cette nuit même elle avait senti son tourment au travers de la force.  
Puis Ameryn continua, se plaçant à côté des trois plus jeunes qui regardait tous content et presque impressionnés de la voir à leur côté. Kalen, le petit frère à Alice, lui, était parti courir seul, il avait besoin de nettement moins d'encadrement que les plus jeunes.  
«-Vous en étiez où, alors, maitre D'Acy?  
-Ameryn...» chuchota Jaïna face aux réactions exagérées de la Skywalker, mais au moins cela avait le pouvoir de colorer l'atmosphère et de faire rire les jeunes apprentis, presque honorés de partager leur entraînement avec Ameryn Skywalker.

De son côté Jess n'était pas déçu non plus, Alice qui lui avait fait croire (et qui l'avait quelque peu forcé la main pour venir) à une balade dans les forêts pour chercher des fruits comestibles, était à nouveau face à Astral et Astran, sur qui triomphait déjà la jeune Kenobi pour avoir gagnée à son petit jeu.  
Jess avança, inquiet, comme hier, sachant pertinemment qu'il repartait pour un tour dans les airs... Coraïn, elle l'attendait déjà en tendant sa main pour l'aidé à monter sur Astral. L'adolescent se hissa sur la grande créature, s'affalant et s'agrippant à Coraïn avant même qu'elle est le temps de vraiment s'asseoir. Malheureusement pour lui, Alice avait décidé que Jess ne sera pas qu'un simple spectateur.  
«-Hey! S'écria elle, il se tourna et attrapa la grande paire de jumelle qu'elle venait de lui lancer, un peu déboussolé il regarda la jeune fille souriante et moqueuse.  
-Qu'est-ce? Attendez mais on fait quoi en fait?   
-On part chasser... à l'ancienne et on va avoir besoin de tes mirettes de pilote... répondit sèchement la Kenobi, qui prit son arc en main tout en ordonnant à Astran de s'envoler, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, balayant les buis autour d'eux et les cheveux du, désormais apeuré, adolescent.  
-Tu sais... tu peux passer ta main autour de ma taille sans tomber... je ne vole pas comme Alice et je te promets de faire attention à toi.» dit Coraïn devant lui en saisissant son bras pour le placer le long de son estomac... les deux adolescents furent quelque peu gênés par ce geste, nécessaire cependant. Alors pour rompre le malaise, Coraïn par un chuchot laissa Astral prendre de l'élan pour monter haut dans le ciel de Sangha, Jess malgré lui, s'accrocha quand même avec son autre main qui tenait également les jumelles aux vêtements de la Palpatine. Malgré cette peur tapis dans l'ombre, il restait Jess Dameron, alors il fallait l'avouer... cette adrénaline, il ne pouvait la refuser.  
Et très vite ils rattrapèrent Alice qui attendait plus haut.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche maintenant? Hurla Jess, le vent étouffant sa voix.  
-Astrad, c'est lui qui repère les proies, alors tu regardes bien!» fit Coraïn. De toute façon ça ne devait pas être compliqué, il devait trouver une créature qui ressemblait de loin à un X-wing ayant été croisé avec un dragon... de plus, la Palpatine avait raison, un bras suffisait pour tenir en équilibre, même si pour l'instant, il lui contractait l'estomac plus qu'autre chose.

Pour Sana, son frère et Marloe, qui rôdaient autour du camp, c'était une autre question qui les taraudait depuis ce matin, quelque chose que Jess leur avait rappelé avant de... s'évaporer.  
Et la fameuse question la voilà: qu'allaient-ils faire du faucon millenium et surtout... était il, récupérable?   
Visiblement le trio était soudainement redevenu très préoccupé... presque inquiet, puisque perdre un vaisseau d'une telle valeur au fond d'un lac qui équivalait plus à une flaque géante qu'autre chose, c'était franchement ridicule voire humiliant. Et en plus, Kei comme Sana, tenaient à éviter la colère du vieux Chewbacca, puisque le faucon millenium était le seul vestige qu'il lui restait de son fidèle ami Han Solo.   
Mais le groupe d'adolescents avaient un second soucis, ils parlaient, inconsciemment bien sûr, incroyablement fort. Et l'urgence de leur situation n'échappa guère à la calme et petite Alouna qui lisait encore et encore, assise derrière un arbre. En les entendant parler, ce fut comme si une petite lumière s'était mise à scintiller dans l'esprit serviable et candide de la petite blonde. Ni une ni deux, elle se releva, saisît sa petite béquille et se dévoila timidement face aux adolescents un peu surpris de la voir, elle qui semblait si distante et timide.  
«-Je peux vous aider... dit elle d'une voix extrêmement basse. Puis l'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'elle remarque l'agitation qu'elle provoquait. Je... je suis désolée, vous parliez fort alors...   
-Non! Non! Ne t'en veux pas... Dit Kei en se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, tentant de la mettre à l'aise.  
-Comment tu veux pouvoir nous aider? Demanda simplement Sana, pour elle s'était évidant qu'à son âge et avec un handicap pareil... sortir un vaisseau de l'eau n'était pas une tâche pour elle.  
-Sana... Marloe reprît directement la Défense de la petite Alouna, devenue muette. C'est une Palpatine! La force et tout ça... tu vois, je penses qu'on peux lui faire confiance. Sana recula pour réfléchir tandis qu'Alouna fit un bref mouvement de tête pour remercier Marloe, elle qui avait été soignée par cette même force. Alors malgré son fort caractère, la rouquine ne doutait pas un instant de la puissance psychique que pouvait avoir la petite blonde.  
-Si l'on t'y conduit tu es sûre de pouvoir nous aider?» conclua Kei, toujours face à la jeune fille, qui redressa simplement la tête, affirmant une dernière fois avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa coquille. Les trois plus âgés se regardèrent et ils se mirent en marche, le chemin vers le vaisseau approximativement en tête et Alouna qui suivait en boitant.  
«-Tu veux peut-être de l'aide... le chemin est long jusque là bas? Demanda gentiment le jeune homme. La Palpatine hésita, elle voulait prouver aux autres et à elle même qu'elle était forte et indépendante, comme eux, mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle admette qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir et par ailleurs, son énergie allait être plus que sollicité plus tard.  
-S'il te plaît...» chuchota elle. Kei lui sourit, l'aidant à s'accrocher à lui avant de la soulever pour pouvoir porter le poids plume de la candide petite blonde. Tendant sa béquille à sa sœur.  
-Merci. Susurra Alouna à l'oreille de Kei.  
-C'est normal, t'inquiètes...» répondit ce dernier, content de sa bonne action, surtout face à la mine attendrie de sa sœur, réputée pour son cœur de pierre et de Marloe bien entendue. Il fallait admettre que pour une fois, elle était séduite par son comportement exemplaire et sa bonté.

Plus haut encore, le jeune Jess s'était habitué à son nouveau rôle. Les jumelles dans une main, c'est une immense masse noire qu'il vit tourner un peu plus bas, dans ce qu'il semblait être une étendue de rochers.  
«-Là! dessous, je vois Astrad... enfin je crois! S'écria-il, Coraïn et Alice regardèrent une fois vers le bas avant de se mettre d'accord en silence à dos des créatures. Jess était dans l'incompréhension, qu'allaient elles bien pouvoir faire?   
C'est à ce moment que Alice et Astran plongèrent vers le bas, impressionnant le jeune Dameron qui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait tenir à une main là dessus en plongeant à cette vitesse. Hélas, sa réflexion fut interrompue, Astral accéléra aussi, le rappelant de bien s'accrocher et effectivement, Coraïn cette fois lui ordonna:  
«-Surtout tu te tiens bien à moi, et aucune question, aucun bruit! Compris! Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sérieuse.  
-Compris!» Fit il en déglutissant, le ton de la Palpatine était tout sauf rassurant.  
Alice quant à elle était bien prête, tapis dans la forêt, l'arc et les deux flèches bien tendues vers le troupeau qui arrivait, des sortent d'antilopes colorées avec de très longues cornes ornées de plumes. Astrad lui, volait au dessus d'elles, les poussant petit à petit vers une sorte de fossé, là où Alice pouvait tirer. Elle était concentrée et respirait lentement pour ne pas trop bouger le pointeur de son arc. Le troupeau y était presque, c'était à elle de choisir la plus grosse des antilopes, et de tirer, pour la mettre à terre. Astrad et Astran faisaient parfaitement leur travail, la créature grise derrière Alice, camouflée dans la forêt, on ne voyait plus rien d'eux excepté les yeux oranges de l'animal et les cheveux châtains de la jeune Kenobi.

Maintenant tout n'était qu'une question de temps, de secondes, presque.  
Coraïn avait les yeux fermés, laissant Astral tourner en rond au dessus des nuages, Jess lui ne cherchait plus à comprendre, il s'agrippait c'est tout.   
La Palpatine attendait, à travers la force elle sentait Alice tendre la corde de l'arc, Astrad qui avançait le troupeau, la proie, tout était clair. Et comme dans un éclair, elle rouvrit les yeux, en même temps que la créature accéléra en un grand battement d'ailes. Jess lâcha un hoquet de surprise, voyant qu'ils allaient plonger eux aussi, seule une phrase échappa les lèvres de la jeune fille qui regardait au sol «Prépare toi à disparaître.» ses yeux se dilatèrent, que voulait elle dire par là?   
Il comprit bien vite, le corps plongeant de l'animal s'arqua, fermant ses ailes et crachant une sorte de liquide rougeâtre qui les enveloppa tous, et en un instant, il n'y voyait plus rien, ni Astral, ni Coraïn, ni même sa propre personne. Pourtant il y avait bien de la matière comme une sorte de poudre les rendant invisibles. Tandis que le vent sifflait dans les oreilles des adolescents, fonçant droit dans le grand fossé où étaient finalement regroupés le troupeau.  
Au cœur de cette synchronisation parfaite, Alice lâcha la corde, tirant et frappant de plein fouet l'animal qu'elle avait pris pour cible, le troupeau affolé, commençant déjà à fuir et à se disperser, l'animal tout juste blessé n'était pas assez maigre pour être uniquement tué par deux simples flèches.   
C'est là que Coraïn réapparut, laissant la poudre translucide s'évaporer dans le ciel, pendant que Jess fut poussé vers l'arrière, sentant le poids d'Astral plaquer l'animal au sol.  
L'adolescent déboussolé ferma les yeux, et cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la lame d'un sabre laser tuer pour de bon la créature sur laquelle ils avaient foncés à toute vitesse.  
«Allez! À table mon grand»   
Alice tapa sur le cou d'Astran qui s'en alla rejoindre son frère aux écailles noires, eux aussi devaient chasser, de toutes façons, ces antilopes ne pouvaient pas leur résister bien longtemps, Coraïn et Jess descendirent aussi pour laisser le grand animal blanc s'en aller en hurlant, frôlant de son aile la chevelure blanche de Coraïn.  
Et le trio regarda leur butin, avec une créature pareille, ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours de viande. Le jeune Dameron était plus qu'impressionné, déjà par la coordination entre les filles et leurs compagnons. Mais surtout par la trace de griffe qu'avait laissé Astral, qui semblait pourtant si gentil calme et paisible, sur leur proie... ou plutôt leur repas, c'était indéniable, les lézards stellaires étaient remplis de surprises et de mystères, rien qu'en les regardant se chamailler pour une autre antilope plus loin, une nouvelle qu'ils avaient attrapées.   
L'adolescent pris par ailleurs le temps d'observer Astrad, qu'il n'avait jamais vu... et pour dire, il semblait si magnifique de par sa stature, ses ailes et ses couleurs, si il pourrait éviter de l'approcher... Jess le ferait.

Devant le lac où barbotait depuis plusieurs jours le faucon millenium, Kei avait finalement posé la candide petite Alouna sur le sol. Avançant lentement vers le vaisseau, la petite fille fut très surprise par le choc qu'ont dû subir les adolescents, elle comprenait mieux la cicatrice qu'avait eu Marloe sur le bras.  
Une voix s'éleva alors dans son dos, celle de Sana:  
«-Et maintenant... tu comptes faire quoi?   
-Sana!» Kei la tapa avec son coude, tandis que Marloe leva les yeux au ciel, celle là... elle était difficile à convaincre.  
Alouna se retourna et regarda quelques instants le trio d'adolescents, tous ayant la face neutre et attendant qu'un miracle se produise. Ils étaient déterminés à récupérer ce vaisseau, cela se sentait et se voyait dans leurs regards quelques peu désespérés.   
Si miracle elle devait faire, Miracle Alouna fera.  
Elle se retourna sans plus de cérémonie et tendis son bras libre vers le vaisseau, et non le sortir de l'eau n'allait pas suffire, c'est bien pour cela qu'en plus d'étendre son bras au maximum, Alouna fermait les yeux, respirant fort, comme Ameryn. Sa réaction était si semblable à celle de sa cousine que la Palpatine aussi, commença à saigner du nez et des oreilles.  
Derrière elle, le trio resta sans voix, voyant le dévouement de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que Marloe sentent à nouveau son avant bras brûler, comme si on la coupait à nouveau, elle tentait de grimacer le moins possible, mais un petit cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine qui fut rejointe par Kei et Sana, l'un plus inquiet que l'autre.   
Et Alouna leva deux doigts de son autre mains, les pointants vers le bras rougissant de Marloe, comme si cette mutilation invisible avait été mise sur stop.   
Là encore ils étaient tous sans voix... et en relevant la tête, enfin, le faucon millenium réapparaissait, comme une seconde naissance, en sortant doucement de l'eau en créant de grandes vagues.  
En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait avoir l'impression que leur atterrissage se jouait à l'envers, compte tenu la façon dont la physique du lac agissait. Et ça, c'était avant que les vitres brisées du vaisseau se recomposent, comme par magie, comme une plante qui poussait, dans un fond de son cristallin. C'était désormais certain, Alouna avait ce petit truc qui la rendait différente avec la force, comme Ameryn.  
En parlant de la petite Palpatine, la jeune espérait que s'en sera fini bien vite, elle n'en pouvait plus, la force faisait pulser son cœur à une vitesse hallucinante et elle avait l'impression que l'on lui retirait toute la force physique qu'elle possédait.  
Heureusement, après un long moment de silence et d'étrangeté, elle rouvrit les yeux, posa le vaisseau sur le sol, délicatement, et se laissa lourdement retomber dans l'herbe, reprenant son souffle face aux adolescents inertes qui ne savaient plus quoi dire ni quoi penser.   
Alouna tourna la tête, souriante et heureuse d'avoir accomplie cette tâche pour eux, même si pour l'instant, avec son visage en sang et son teint livide, la petite fille ne devait plus avoir si fière allure.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est que Jess aussi l'avait subi, il s'était effondré en marchant aux côtés de Coraïn et Alice, sa jambe à nouveau endolorie comme à son arrivée sur Sangha. Et Ameryn n'était pas en reste, l'une des petites Togruta lui fit la réflexion que sa lèvre saignait, pourtant, cette plaie qu'elle devait à leur crash avait largement eut le temps de cicatriser...


	33. Chapter 33

À la nuit tombée, tous se réunissaient petit à petit, autour d'un grand feu, se mêlant les uns aux autres et racontant leurs folles aventures de la journée.  
Ha'dard, qui parlait plus loin avec Mara Jade était surpris, surpris de voir sa petite Alouna parler avec les derniers arrivants, il était heureux de la voir à nouveau tenter de renouer un contact social quelconque, et encore plus de la voir souriante.  
Et c'est autour du feu, un grand morceau de viande entre les mains que le camp tranquille et isolé, niché sur Sangha, accueillit la nuit. Le repas fût assez silencieux, Ameryn ne parlait pas vraiment, Jaïna elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle tenait son nouveau rôle de "maître" à merveille, si bien que même durant ce repas elle aidait la petite Misao à comprendre les bases de la force, pour les adultes, la Zabrak était un véritable cadeau de bonté.  
Keran, lui ne quittait plus Zawadi, et il fallait avouer qu'il lui était d'une grande aide, le petit rouquin calculait presque aussi vite qu'un Droïde... seulement, les informations et bonnes nouvelles manquaient.

En bref, tous semblaient s'accommoder à cette petite vie sur Sangha, et arriva un moment, quand le feu se résumait à un petit tas de cendres ardentes, où le groupe s'en alla, comme de vieux amis, presque une famille, dormir dans leurs lits et couchettes respectifs...   
Ameryn suivait Sana et Marloe qui plaisantaient, elles se moquaient de Mara Jade et de ses manières en l'imitant bêtement. Ça n'était pas gentil mais... les deux adolescentes l'imitaient bien tout de même. Puis Ameryn écouta la conversation de Jess et Kei derrière elle, l'un leur avait appris qu'ils avaient, grâce à Alouna, secrètement récupéré le Faucon Millenium, la Skywalker ne connaissait pas le pourquoi du comment mais soit, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour une fois. Et Jess en parla à nouveau, des lézards stellaires, et d'Astrad, le grand et fière animal qui s'était présenté à elle la nuit dernière. Le jeune Dameron, vue l'éloge qu'il faisait à ces créatures, devait les apprécier bien plus qu'un X-wing...

Un dernier mètre avant de se séparer dans leurs petites cabanes perchées respectives, Kei appela Ameryn, qui, interloquée se retourna vivement, découvrant son meilleur ami un sourire en coin et les mains derrière le dos, il lui cachait quelque chose.  
«-Ame, viens voir deux secondes...   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda elle, un peu perdue, en avançant vers lui.  
-Comme on a récupéré le faucon... on a pris certaines de nos affaires avec. Il ne parlait pas vite, prenant le temps de laissé planer le mystère, les bras toujours derrière son dos.   
-Et donc... fit la jeune fille, face à son ami qui commençait à rire en se balançant, exprès pour l'agacer un petit peu. Kei s'il te plaît! S'écria cette dernière, soudainement lassée par son petit jeu.  
-Et donc, je t'ai apporté ça!» face à la plus grande et inespérée des surprise, le jeune homme tendît le sweat noir de Ben Solo à Ameryn. Elle était bien plus qu'heureuse, presque euphorique et surtout touchée.   
La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, elle saisit le vieux vêtement, et se jeta dans les bras de Kei Tico, le serrant de toute la force dont elle était capable pour le remercier. En même temps, il pouvait entendre l'adolescente lui susurrer «Oh merci! Merci mille fois.» Kei avait encore fait une bonne chose, pour quelqu'un en qui il avait le respect le plus profond et savait que cet objet avait une valeur inestimable pour elle. C'était ça, l'amitié fraternelle au fond.  
Lorsque cette longue étreinte prit fin, c'est sur un bonne nuit des plus classique que les deux amis d'enfances se quittèrent enjoués. Ameryn étant presque émue en serrant fort son sweat contre elle, enfin celui de son père. Depuis qu'elle savait à qui il appartenait et après les évènements de la veille, l'adolescente portait une attention encore plus particulière à la seule chose qui la reliait au sang des Skywalker... de Ben Solo, et au moins, même si pour le moment Ameryn s'en fichait, elle aura agréablement chaud cette nuit.

Malheureusement pour elle, il semblerait que les reflets obscurs des lunes de Sangha aimaient garder Ameryn éveillée, cette nuit là encore, elle ne dormait pas. Observant le regard vide, le plafond en bois sombre, bien au chaud dans son vieux sweat qu'elle considérait plus comme un vieux doudou, elle pensait.   
Mais les songes de la Skywalker n'étaient ni triste, ni douloureux, rien de tout cela. Au lieu d'entendre la tristesse de sa mère, et de revoir au ralenti la tragédie qu'est la famille Skywalker, ce sont les souvenirs des yeux bleus d'Astrad qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme si elle était à nouveau face à lui, comme hier, hypnotisée par sa beauté et l'aura de force pure et brute qu'il dégageait.   
Jess en avait à nouveau parlé tout à l'heure, de lui et des autres... des êtres sensibles à la force selon les dires du jeune Dameron, mais l'adolescente devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais cessée de penser à lui, pas une seconde, tellement leur court face à face avait été magique pour elle et son âme meurtrie.

Avide, rêveuse, fascinée et bien réveillée, Ameryn se leva cette nuit là, encore une fois. Heureusement, ça n'était pas pour pleurer, et il était inconcevable pour elle qu'il arrive à nouveau ce qu'il était advenu d'elle hier.   
Non, cette fois, la jeune fille avait été poussée par une incroyable envie de rêver, de le voir, cette créature nommée Astrad. Elle sortit de son habituel pas précipité, les cheveux ondulants au vent et son sweat noir la couvrant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux.   
Elle marcha sûre d'elle, vers leur premier lieu de rencontre, persuadée, pour une raison abstraite, qu'il y serait encore.  
Hélas, et il fallait s'y attendre, les pieds dans l'eau lumineuse, Ameryn ne voyait et ne ressentait la présence d'aucune créature. Un peu attristée et confuse, cela n'était surtout pas cela qui allait l'arrêter, ce soir, la jeune Skywalker avait la ferme intention de fermer ses paupières après avoir eu l'honneur d'approcher ce lézard stellaire.   
Toujours les pieds dans l'eau tiède, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra... longuement, elle voyait les autres qui dormaient paisiblement, leurs rêves. Mais aussi chaque plantes qui germaient, les poissons, les animaux, la vie qui pulsait dans la douce brise et sous l'eau tiède de Sangha, la sombre planète lumineuse et colorée. Et parmi ça, comme un appel ou une piste laissée par la force, trois présences, toutes étaient sauvages, grandes et équilibrées, libres et légères comme le vent et l'air. Et parmis elles... une trace brute et sauvage, indomptable, mais belle et pure, d'une pureté inébranlable qui arracha un sourire à Ameryn et ses fines paupières fermées. Comme par instinct, là encore, elle se concentra sur cette trace, l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en était persuadée, c'était Astrad qu'elle ressentait. Et la jeune fille obstinée s'en alla en courant, sûre de pouvoir le trouver.

Ameryn remontait le long de la petite lumière, éclairant son chemin par la même occasion, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans une petite forêt, les arbres ici étaient immenses et espacés, laissant de la place pour que de grandes fougères aux tâches bleues et violines puissent grandir et éclaircir la planète.  
L'adolescente ne s'arrêtait plus, mais là, après avoir escaladée un tronc d'arbre pour passer de l'autre côté de la rive, elle ralentit subitement, sentant cette énergie sauvage s'approcher.   
Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes dans l'obscurité que l'eau turquoise réapparut, une petite cascade s'écoulant face à Ameryn, c'était magnifique au point de distraire la jeune fille un instant. Derrière les rochers verdâtres et sa cascade, fleurissaient de grandes fleurs rouges et jaunes, l'herbe au bord du petit lac étincelait elle aussi des mêmes couleurs.  
Pendant un instant, le regard rêveur de l'exploratrice noctambule fut happée dans le paysage, comment une planète pouvait elle être si parfaite, magnifique, juste unique à ce point.

Arriva un moment où la belle Ameryn tiqua sur un dernier élément, quelque chose qui faisait peser la balance de la beauté et de la sérénité depuis tout à l'heure.  
À travers son esprit, une lente respiration faisait écho, comme un instrument parmi le vent, l'eau qui ruisselait et les oiseaux qui chantaient.   
Alors la Skywalker s'avança, regardant en haut, un peu vers sa gauche, ses pas étaient légers et sa posture ouverte, pour une fois que l'on pouvait la considérer comme "détendue", tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Et sa vue, qui ne la trompait jamais, lui fit enfin cadeau de ce qu'elle était venue chercher.  
Derrière le petit monticule de rochers d'où s'écoulait la cascade on pouvait apercevoir deux grands yeux bleus, le bleu roi des yeux d'Astrad, dont Ameryn était tombée en admiration. Derrière, il n'y avait aucune lumière, on y distinguait seulement la silhouette de la grande créature craintive, Ameryn ressentait cette peur... pourtant, malgré que le ressenti soit quelque peu réciproque, elle continua d'avancer vers Astrad, tapis dans le noir, ses poignets serrés et ses yeux grands ouverts, elle se tendait néanmoins un peu à chaque pas, submergée par une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu: la passion, une passion admirative qu'elle portait à cet être qui pouvait la tuer si il le souhaitait, mais tous deux savaient que cela n'arriverait pas... la force le leur disait.  
En observant sa silhouette et le reflet bleu de ses ailes fantasques, Ameryn remarqua alors que la créature était allongée sur le sol, et que sa respiration lente et profonde prouvait que le grand Astrad devait sans doute se reposer, avant qu'elle n'arrive du moins.  
Alors qu'il penchait la tête, tout aussi interpelé par la belle jeune fille aussi noire que lumineuse, tout comme lui, cette dernière prit l'initiative, un peu inconsciente, et tendit la main.  
Ameryn se rappela soudainement, en voyant la réaction de l'animal, il refusait le contact. Dans un grognement sourd qui la força à reculer, à s'asseoir pour prouver qu'elle était pacifique à son égard, Ameryn soupira, le souffle hératique, se sentant bête de briser un si petit liens qu'elle sentait naître face à elle. Pourtant la force la retenait malgré elle ici. Astrad sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir et à prendre son envol, eut lui aussi un petit mouvement de recul en voyant Ameryn s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui, prouvant dans un dernier espoir qu'elle n'avait ni peur, ni envie de le forcer à faire quoique ce soit.  
Cette dernière ferma même les yeux, la paume de ses mains dans le creux de ses jambes, en respirant comme si elle méditait. La très subtile tension et crainte s'évapora, et la grande créature s'allongea à nouveau, plaçant le bout de sa queue et l'éventail noir au bout devant sa tête, fermant ses grands yeux bleus.  
Les deux êtres n'étaient plus que deux âmes en paix, attendant de se réunifier, attendant le bon moment. Ameryn le sentait, son souffle, son cœur qui battait... tout de lui, et c'est inconsciemment que l'adolescente lui prouva son dévouement et sa passion pour lui, éveillant la créature curieuse.  
Il rouvrît les yeux, levant petit à petit le grand éventail noir aux allures d'ailes de papillons, pour observer de ses yeux incandescents et reptiliens, la jeune Skywalker lui témoignant sa confiance et son lien à la force.   
Elle, était tellement en connexion avec elle même et son partenaire qu'elle ne l'entendit pas bouger, dégager la végétation autour de lui et s'approcher doucement d'elle, il avait un peu peur, mais aussi, il craignait de l'effrayer... de la briser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était, car ça aussi, même si Astrad n'était pas un humain, il le ressentait.  
En la fixant, il tendit lentement son cou et sa fine tête vers elle, immobile, comme quémandant son contact quelque part...

Et stupéfaction, Ameryn sentit le souffle chaud de la créature, s'approcher de ses mains, elle arrêta de respirer un instant, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, par peur de le faire fuir.  
Et après le long souffle et la respiration délicate d'Astrad, sa paume entra enfin en contact avec le bout de son museau, sur lequel ses mains tremblantes se refermèrent, enfin il avait accepté son contact, il l'avait acceptée elle et sa complexité.  
L'air était empli d'une sorte de magie douce et envoûtante qui flottait entre eux, la Skywalker ouvra naturellement ses yeux, avec lenteur et retenue. Ceux d'Astrad face à elle étaient à demi clos, mais il la fixait, ils se fixaient, sans rompre le contact. Peau à écailles, les yeux noisettes de l'humaine dans les yeux bleus du lézard stellaire, la respiration calée sur un rythme similaire, Ameryn pouvait voir son reflet, au fur et à mesure qu'il rouvrait les yeux, passant sa pupille de reptile sur ces derniers de temps en temps. Elle se voyait elle, ses émotions qui se battait entre l'envie de vivre et de tout abandonner, elle voyait son passé son histoire marquant son fragile équilibre, elle voyait tout de ses imperfections... et du meilleur qu'elle pourrait en tirer. En même temps sa main gauche remonta le long de la tête de la créature immobile, lui arrachant une sorte de ronronnement, si inattendu et touchant qu'Ameryn sourit, et pleura, submergée par ce moment fascinant et la force qui la berçait elle et lui comme sa mère l'aurait fait. D'un simple touché, les deux êtres passèrent au niveau de proximité suivant, Astrad collant son grand et fin visage noir au corps et à l'âme mutilée de la dernière Skywalker, lui offrant sa gratitude et sa reconnaissance, son réconfort. Et il se regardèrent comme ça, l'un l'autre, pendant ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, un moment de poésie et de beauté pure et véritable.

Et un long hurlement, presque comme un chant brisa leur connexion et le silence qui l'accompagnait. Ameryn se retourna et Astrad leva la tête, répondant à l'appel par un cri similaire. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des chants de ses frères, d'ailleurs l'adolescente n'avait même pas vue le grand fossé donnant sur le reste de la forêt derrière elle.   
Et soudain, comme si c'était ainsi depuis toujours, Astrad s'avança, enjoué, continuant à chanter gaiement, frôlant Ameryn, accroupie sous ses ailes refermées qui la frôlait. Et la créature avança encore et encore, vers le bord de la falaise. La jeune fille l'avait compris, il était temps pour lui de disparaître avec les siens dans la nuit, comme il était temps pour elle de retourner dormir auprès de ses proches et amis. En le laissant partir, Ameryn passa du bout de ses doigts, sur le corps aérodynamique et noir d'Astrad, même avec des écailles aux allures de dents tranchantes, il semblait doux.  
Ils se regardèrent un dernière fois, au bout de cette falaise, où Ameryn, plongée dans ses yeux bleus, posa sa main à l'angle de son aile, l'électricité statique... un petit coup de jus la rappela à la réalité, elle sursauta, tandis qu'Astrad ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué... et la jeune fille en voyant les écailles de la créature eut le droit d'apercevoir un dernier secret: le contact électrique venait de rendre une parcelle de sa peau comme invisible le temps d'un instant, avant de se refermer comme une petite blessure.  
En un grand courant d'air et un battement d'ailes, le voilà dans les airs, faisant onduler ses beaux cheveux noirs et sa mèche blanche vers l'avant.   
Une dernière fois elle courut en sa direction, où, face à l'imposante carrure d'Astrad et ses quartes ailes papillonesques déployées, elle le salua d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête... il fit de même, toujours en ronronnant.   
Ameryn ne resta pas ici très longtemps après cela, le temps de l'apercevoir voler avec élégance, le temps de voir pour la première fois Astral, apparaissant et laissant derrière lui une longue traînée de poussière rouge et Astran qui prenait son envol dans la forêt. Ils étaient, fraternels, magnifiques, uniques, fantastiques.  
Sur le chemin du retour, et dans son hamac, ce fut l'une des rares nuits où Ameryn rêva de magie et d'espoir. Pour une fois, entre l'obscurité et la lumière de la force qui rythmait sa vie, il y avait cette couleur qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs.  
Et promis, demain, la jeune fille ira se renseigner comme jamais elle ne l'aura fait, sur les lézards stellaires, les créatures aux milles mystères.

Seulement, auront-ils le temps de profiter de cette petite vie tranquille sur Sangha. Le groupe étant parti à la recherche de Rekon avait suivi sa trace et localisé dans le système de Mustaphar.  
Mais le Trio Kenobi était allé vérifié une autre chose, lui, comme un instinct, et surtout parce que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient, Qui-Ark, sa femme et son fils aîné se sont frayés un chemin sur Lothal, dans le temple volontairement détruit, dans ce lieu qui abritait autrefois le chemin, la passerelle qu'était le monde entre les mondes.  
Et aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé, éclairées par la lueur des sabres bleus de Mellia et Qui-Ark, les peintures aux belles dorures scintillaient à nouveau, comme si le portail était à nouveau activé, ce qui était impossible, et on le lisait dans les yeux des grands utilisateurs de la force qu'ils étaient tous les trois.  
«-Attendez un peu... murmura presque Mellia en s'avançant, désactivant son, sabre.  
-Sa doit être Rekon... ils l'ont rouvert... Solan fut coupé directement par son père, Rekon et sa bandes n'en connaissaient pas suffisamment pour le réouvrir, de toute manière, c'est impossible, il fallait une brèche désormais.  
-Rekon ne s'y serait pas pris de la sorte... quelque chose ne va pas ici.»  
Solan se tut, son père avait raison, la seule façon d'ouvrir un quelconque accès était par la force, la vraie, mais tous ignoraient comment exactement.  
Mellia fit son chemin vers les enluminures et les peintures animées par l'appel vers un autre monde, pour y faire une découverte trop étonnante, presque effrayante.  
Une fine entaille au centre de la fresque révélait derrière elle comme un morceau d'espace qui se déclinait en plusieurs lieux selon l'angle dans lequel on se plaçait. Mellia y passa la main, elle la sentait disparaître de l'autre côté... et comme un touché dans son dos, une sorte d'effet miroir. C'était donc ça, une brèche spatiale, celle-là ne devait pas être plus grande et épaisse qu'un avant bras humain, mais on pouvait y voir de nombreuses possibilités, de nombreux mondes à travers de nombreux âges.  
Mellia recula soudainement, emparée par un effarement certain. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari et son fils, qui firent en cœur:  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-La brèche, il y en a une... fit elle le souffle coupé par la surprise.  
Les deux hommes accoururent à ses côtés pour constater, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.  
-Et ça? Qui en est à l'origine? Demanda maintenant Solan. Et la réponse fut claire, pour le grand Homme barbu.  
-Rekon n'aurait pas laissé qu'une simple entaille, elle a été ouverte autrement, je dirait même naturellement... fit il en touchant les bordures du trait fin que formait ce portail discret. Il faut le cacher... et trouver qui en est à l'origine.»  
Il se retourna et tous approuvèrent immédiatement, en un appel, tous étaient prévenus et aux aguets, cette entaille allait être masqué, du mieux que possible! L'urgence de la situation augmentait encore et encore...  
Et alors que les parents sortaient du temple presque paniqués.  
Solan observa une dernière fois le mur scarifié... avant de se murmurer à lui tout seul:  
«Ameryn Skywalker.»  
Son nom sonnait comme un poison sur ses lèvres et comme un coup de poignard dans son égo.   
Mais il en avait entendu parlé, de son détour par le temple de Lothal, il allait l'avoir cette petite insolente.   
En sortant du temple c'est le vrombissement de X-wings qui surpris la bande, la république, ils avaient des problèmes eux aussi, d'ordre diplomatique, ce qui laissait nos Jedi cachés indifférents bien sûr, mais dans ses vaisseaux sans le savoir, ils avaient croisé les parents inquiets à la recherche de leurs enfants.  
Tous devaient rentrer, la base de Kalabra était un déchet plus qu'autre chose et les peuples se plaignaient de l'état de cette "république" que certains considéraient comme clandestine.   
Alors ils ne pouvaient pas continuer, malgré leurs craintes et leurs chagrins il fallait qu'au moins si leurs enfants étaient quelque part, qu'ils puissent se sentir en sécurité dans un lieu et un régime qui en valait la peine, pas cette semi paix sans ordre qui régnait depuis 17ans.


	34. Chapter 34

Pour Rey et la bande de parents inquiets qu'ils étaient tous, le voyage était déjà terminé, les points stratégiques comme Exegol, Ahch-To et même Chandrila ou Tatooine avaient été fouillés de fond en comble, des appels de détresse avaient été lancés dans l'ensemble de la galaxie. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas fondamentalement la meilleure des choses à faire, tout n'est pas rose et la dernière Skywalker, ainsi que ses amis, pourraient faire face à de très mauvaises personnes, mais Jannah avait su convaincre... si Ameryn pouvait mettre l'un des siens à terre à jamais... elle saurait tuer des chasseurs de primes en un claquement de doigts. Cette réflexion fit froid dans le dos de sa mère, la jedi perturbée et à l'air misérable de ne pas être capable de retrouver sa fille, son sang, et ce qu'il reste de la seule famille qui a su l'aimer, de toutes les façons et manières possibles lorsque l'on parle d'amour. Mais Jannah avait raison, la jeune fille était une bombe, d'une puissance inébranlable, qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel maître.  
Mais Rey n'était pas son maître, elle était sa maman, et assise dans le vaisseau qui atterrissait dans le vacarme politique qu'était devenue la base de Kalabra, la mère qu'elle était devenue se sentait comme mauvaise dans son rôle, c'était déchirant.

Elle qu'il y avait du monde ici, il fallait dire que toute la paix était soudainement menacée, menacée par des systèmes craignant une république trop laxiste, qui ne ressemble, même après 17ans, qu'à une rébellion ayant fait un coup d'état.  
Et pour pimenter le tout, leur infrastructure sur Tython allait encore prendre du retard... en plus d'être trop petite pour accueillir une assemblée, mais lors du lancement du chantier, c'était presque la contrebande qui payait la moindre brique à poser...  
Et aujourd'hui, au moment où il le fallait le moins, tout cela leur retombait dessus, après un général en chef en vadrouille et une base boueuse et en ruine... autant dire que les politiques des grands systèmes étaient en rognes.  
Alors que Poe et Finn accouraient pour venir en aide à Rose et pour enfin discuter une bonne fois pour toute!  
Rey avançait tête baissée dans la mêlée de paroles qu'elle n'écoutait pas, elle, ne souhaitait entendre qu'une voix, celle d'Ameryn quelque part dans cette galaxie.

Alors elle resta en retrait, écoutant discrètement mais sérieusement, les directives de Poe, Finn et Kaydel qui allait s'occuper de la nouvelle et base définitive sur Tython.  
Et il y en avait du bruit, difficile d'en placer une, parmi les humains, les Biths, les Gungans ou les Mon Calamari qui protestaient dans le hangar presque en ruine.  
«Et vous, vous nous demandez de faire confiance à des gens prenants des décisions sous trois morceaux de taules?» fut l'une des nombreuses reproches qui fit presque du mal à Rose qui s'arrachait pour espérer rénover quelque chose ici... mais hélas avec la boue et la pluie c'était une mission impossible. Elle baissa la tête, se retirant de l'assemblée, déjà bouleversée à la base, c'était de trop. Finn le remarqua, et, en lui lançant un regard des plus attentionné, il monta sur l'une des tables. Rien n'allait dégénérer, il fallait remettre les choses en place, et il allait le faire pour sa famille et la galaxie, alors, après le silence qu'engendra son geste, il prit la parole, déterminé:  
«-Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes tous confus!   
-Nous le sommes depuis plus d'une décennie! Hurla une personne anonyme quelque part au loin, agaçant Poe qui rejoignit son ami.  
-Laissez nous nous exprimer convenablement, ce n'est pas un nouveau conflit que vous voulez n'est-ce pas! S'exclama ce dernier, sur un ton autoritaire qui surprit tout le monde.  
-Oui, continua Finn, en s'acharnant ainsi les uns sur les autres... c'est la guerre qui nous attendra, et nous voulons que... il marqua une pose, regardant Rose, Zorii, Larma, Wrobie et Rey à tour de rôle, nos enfants connaissent pour une fois une paix sans fin!  
-Et donc! Quand allons nous avoir une assemblée propre, digne de l'époque de la haute république! Protesta un Mon Calamari.  
-La base de Tython... Finn fut interrompu directement.  
-La base dont vous parlez n'est pas suffisamment sûre, les locaux ne sont que des morceaux montés les uns sur les autres! Vous le savez très bien! Elle est faite de magouilles et des restes de la résistance.» Repris un second Mon Calamari.  
Finn et Poe tournèrent la tête vers Kaydel, elle qui devait gérer cela, c'était dur à avouer, mais ils avaient raisons. C'était l'une des plus grosses erreurs politiques et financières et malgré cela... c'était la jeune femme qui en avait garantie la viabilité.  
«-Mademoiselle Connix?» Demanda soudainement Larma D'acy sous un air presque outré.  
Mais la concernée ne répondit rien, elle baissa la tête, consciente de son erreur, se sentant soudainement fautive d'y avoir espéré. Mais ils avaient été dépassés, par la fin d'une guerre interminable, la mort d'un tyran depuis des générations, par la gloire aussi... et depuis peu par la disparition sans raisons de certains des jeunes. Et par ailleurs, comme par hasard, Rey remarqua que cette fois-ci, alors que les avis de recherche avaient été lancés, personne ne semblait prendre cette peine en compte. Tout devenait... presque catastrophique.  
Sauf que, dans ce mouvement d'indignation qu'avait provoqué le silence de Kaydel, Rey fut surprise de voir un Gungan lui sourire et se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, avant de hurler, en levant les bras presque d'une manière hystérique, portant l'attention sur lui, Rey, elle, leva les yeux:  
«-Missa viens parler au nom du système de Naboo, après un petit moment d'hésitation pour lui et d'incompréhension pour les autres il poursuivit, Missa à une idée, Eussa il pointa Poe et Finn du doigt, désignant le haut commandement de la république, peuvent venir s'installer à jamais dans le Palais Royal! Il semblait incroyablement enjoué, contrairement aux autres, le grand Palais Royal de Naboo était vide depuis des années, seul un héritier de la reine Amidala pourrait le récupérer, selon un testament qui résidait dans les archives de la république, écrit de sa main.  
-Excusez-moi mais le palais de Naboo ne nous appartient pas... dit Poe à voix basse, l'assemblée elle, était silencieuse. Mais le Gungan n'avait pas terminé.  
-Mais... mais... mais, Noussi avons une héritière de la reine Amidala parmi nous, Missa parler d'Ameryn Skywalker. Et instantanément, les regards se retournèrent vers Rey, qui se faisait pourtant si petite depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Ameryn Skywalker n'est pas là! Comment pourrait elle signer le contrat et récupérer son Palais?» S'écria un humain parmi d'autres. Rey pendant ce temps déglutissait, nerveuse et attristée, même durant une réunion politique ils arrivaient à lui donner du chagrin quant au manque de sa fille, qui aurait qui plus est, été en mesure de changer drastiquement la situation. Naboo n'était pas n'importe quelle planète, Rey le savait, l'histoire de la reine Amidala, c'était Ben d'ailleurs... qui lui en avait parlé, de sa grand mère.  
Malgré cela, un second Gungan arriva plus timidement, un plus âgé semblant en connaître plus, personne n'eut le temps de protester ou de réfléchir, il donna la phrase qui allait tout changer:  
«-Si Missa peut rajouter un détail, Mademoiselle Rey Skywalker, il l'invita à s'approcher ce qu'elle fit évidemment, bien que chamboulée tout à coup, est liée par la chaire au sang de la reine Padmé Amidala. Rey peut obtenir le palais... en tant que régente... et noussa... noussa contribuerons à Retrouver Mademoiselle Ameryn Skywalker.»  
Il acheva ce qu'on pouvait appeler un retournement de situation en souriant. Rey n'avait aucune réponse à cela. Le lien de la chaire, la Jedi n'y aurait jamais pensé une seconde... c'était assez gênant quand on y réfléchissait bien, mais après tout, Ameryn n'est pas née seulement parce qu'un couple s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux une nuit entière, ça s'était dans les histoires pour enfants.   
Toujours dans son esprit embrumé et chamboulé, Rey prit sur elle et accepta sans hésiter, puisque cela sera un soulagement pour tous! Pour la galaxie entière. Et ce fut rapidement que ce fameux testament fut signé de la main délicate et soigneuse de Rey elle même, attendant le retour de sa fille pour mettre un terme à ce conflit ridicule. Quand à Tython, ce sera pour les armées et les soldats, Kaydel en avait fait la proposition et cette dernière contribua aisément à son pardon.  
Maintenant, même sur cette base qui allait être démantelée, les choses se bouleversaient et changeaient, Naboo et la république de leur rêve se dessinait à l'horizon et tout était qu'une question de jours, gardant bien évidemment, leurs petits fugueurs dans le coin de leurs têtes de parents inquiets.

Derrière les taules les trois petites têtes de Moona, Jess et Blake qui dépassaient, se murmurant ébahis des choses et d'autres après avoir assisté à tout, se firent violemment interpeller par Zaraam, dans un sursaut et bien évitant le regard noir et les bras croisés de la Cathars, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là.  
«-Des explications peut-être? Gronda Zaraam, pendant que le petit trio faisait mine de ne rien entendre.  
-C'était juste un hasard... susurra Blake  
-Oui, oui, un "HASARD". Cette dernière haussa le ton, elle les connaissait bien les trois là, ils étaient aussi farouches que leurs ainés, avec plus de culot!  
-Pardon... finit par admettre Bettam, le plus raisonnable des trois jeunes.  
-Ai-je bien entendu...   
-On est tous désolés!» firent Moona, Blake et Bettam en même temps, en baissant la tête.   
Après cela chacun retourna dans son coin, Zaraam soufflant, franchement si ils pouvaient passer du temps à leur apprendre les bonnes manières au lieu de courir après les infiltrations et la politique... ça n'était pas à elle de faire la police et elle se disait que Jaïna au même moment, devait être dans le même état et du même avis.

Moona qui marchait avec ses amis remarqua toutefois une dernière chose, en voyant Finn, son père, la petite fille se rendit premièrement compte qu'il n'était pas venu la voir en arrivant, il n'était pas allé parler à sa mère... mais non il courait toujours après Rey. Au fond, Moona n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunière ni jalouse, mais il fallait avouer que son père était un idiot parfois, sa meilleure amie, Moona la voyait comme un objet de convoitise et depuis quelques temps ça devenait pire.  
Espiègle et grossière comme elle pouvait être elle n'allait pas se faire prier cette fois pour le lui faire comprendre.  
«Je reviens!» s'écria elle en faisant signe à Blake et Bettam qui allaient vers leurs parents désormais sortis de leur pétrin. Ils étaient un peu confus, mais soit, les garçons n'allaient surtout pas déranger Moona dans ses histoires personnelles, c'était le genre de chose qu'elle détestait. D'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait énormément de points communs avec Sana, sa grande sœur, pourtant si elles pouvaient se taper dessus... elles le feraient sans hésiter.

C'est donc d'un pas faussement timide que Moona avança vers son père, que Rey venait de laisser derrière elle pour signer d'autres papiers, en baissant la tête pour cacher son petit sourire.  
Finn remarqua aussitôt le grand chignon tressé de sa cadette, qui s'arrêta à côté de lui, faisant mine d'être triste voire nerveuse, en fait même après des années, le langage corporel n'était pas un dialecte qu'il comprenait... hormis celui de Rey peut-être, mais ça, c'était ce pourquoi la bonne comédienne qu'était Moona était venue.  
Finn regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil voyant qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais c'est après un petit moment de silence presque gênant qu'il se retourna en hochant la tête, l'incitant à parler.  
Et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, sa réponse fut direct, enfin sa question.  
«-Pourquoi tu restes avec Rey... Finn eut directement de gros yeux, d'habitude quand elle venait chez lui c'était pour avoir quelque chose que Rose lui avait refusée, parce que Maman m'a parlé de toi tout les jours, elle était super inquiète, alors pourquoi...  
Finn intervînt en coupant sa fille, presque très brutalement, il venait de basculer en mode défense.  
-Mais je suis allé la voir Moona! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vous oublie pas...  
-Et moi? J'ai pas le droit à un câlin... voici bien une chose sur laquelle le père débordé avait fauté... dans le feu de l'action il n'avait que brièvement passé la main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Alors sur ce moment de faiblesse, Moona rebondit, parlant fort, les poings serrés. Tu préfères t'occuper de Sana et Kei! Laisse les jouer dehors un peu sa me fait des vacances à moi de pas voir leur face... faisant mine de bouder elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard, c'est enfin que Finn prit l'initiative de s'agenouiller presque en suppliant sa fille.  
-Moona, il marqua une pause... mâchant et cherchant ses mots, déjà je vous aime tous, toi Maman, Kei et Sana... mais on ne sait jamais ils sont peut-être en danger, tu sais c'est difficile je veux juste que... enfin l'opportunité s'offrait à sa fille espiègle, pour pouvoir frapper juste et mieux comprendre.  
-Moi j'ai surtout l'impression que tu préfères courir avec Rey... Rey... Rey et encore Rey!» Cracha Moona en partant malgré Finn qui tenta désespérément de lui attraper le bras.  
En repartant, elle cocha dans son mental une nouvelle victoire, une victoire pour une information douloureuse qui n'échappait pas au cœur de la jeune et très caractérielle Moona.  
Quant à Finn, il était à genoux là, la tête baissée dans ses mains, se rendant compte de se que venait de lui dire sa fille. SA PETITE FILLE, oui, il avait une famille, il devait la protéger... et il fallait qu'elle lui dise que ça n'était pas ce qu'il faisait ou du moins plus ce qu'il faisait, non, Finn voulait que Rey le remarque lui plutôt que la porteuse du sang de Kylo Ren. Et même pour le leader qu'il était, c'était écœurant à admettre, il aimait Rose, Sana, Kei et Moona... mais Rey aussi et peut-être que ses priorités devaient être revue. Où alors c'est une famille entière qui s'effondra.  
Il se jura de partir profiter de la présence de Rose, Moona étant vagabonde et plutôt du genre à lui faire la moue, il ne voulait pas créer de bataille se soir, il allait prendre soin de celle qu'il avait vraiment choisi! Finn devait apprendre à oublier Rey et ses choix, ceux de son cœur à elle et ce qu'ils ont engendrés.

Loin des problèmes politiques et diplomatiques, Ameryn était assise au fond du petit laboratoire de Zawadi, penchée avec son Droïde et Keran sur des calculs incompréhensibles que la jeune fille ne souhaitait même pas comprendre, elle, c'était le mystérieux cas d'Astrad et de ses frères qui la préoccupait.   
Alors c'est plongée dans un vieux livre poussiéreux, un vieux bestiaire plus précisément, qu'elle menait sa petite enquête. Ameryn se faisait toute petite, assise entre deux étagères, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage, elle n'était plus humaine, juste un élément du décors qui gisait ici pendant que les deux nouveaux amis s'affairaient à déchiffrer les mystères de la physique quantique et de sa passerelle... à cette heure ci, le message de Mellia, Qui-Ark et Solan n'était pas parvenu et ils ignoraient tous que la situation allait s'aggraver. Mais la disposition particulière ne Sangha ne facilitait pas les communications.

Mais la Skywalker s'en fichait, toujours sur son nuage elle feuilletait le vielle ouvrage, prenant tout de même soins des pages jaunâtres et usées par le temps.  
Des créatures immondes, elle en vit une centaine, jusqu'à reconnaître les ailes majestueuses du "lézard stellaire", écrit et orné de dorures en haut de la page, une fine couche de papier faite main, même les illustrations semblaient avoir été griffonnées.  
Et plongée entre le rêve et l'attention, la jeune fille lut toute la page sans louper un seul mot, le contenu était étonnant et ces créatures partageaient un autre point commun avec elle... ils avaient une histoire, longue, tragique mais belle histoire.  
"Le lézard stellaire, créature née de la force psychique et physique, elle est la créature qui aura inspirée des millénaires plus tard les X-wings d'aujourd'hui grâce à leurs deux ailes se dédoublant avec grâce et élégance, et accompagnées les premiers Jedis ayant foulés les planètes de cette galaxie.  
Trois sous espèces font d'eux des créatures uniques..."  
Et cela continuait, Ameryn happée dans sa lecture, et regardant les descriptions anatomiques ainsi que les illustrations accompagnant cela ne remarqua même pas le début d'agitation derrière elle.  
Mara Jade et Ha'dard étaient entrés comme des bombes, en sueur et les mains tremblantes après la venue du message, qu'il fit écouter à Zawadi et à l'oreille attentive de Keran. La voix de Qui-Ark était grinçante, clair et il respirait fort, même au travers de centaines d'années lumières on sentait la tension dans la voix du grand homme: "À tous, nous revenons à l'après bordure dans le monde caché delta 20, Rekon ou non, il y a urgence, code rouge."  
Les adultes se regardaient le souffle coupés, si cela n'avait rien à voir avec Rekon, cela semblait vouloir dire que le mystère du monde entre les mondes avait été percé en revers et contre tout.   
Ils s'en allèrent les attendre et prévenir l'entièreté du groupe... Ameryn elle n'avait rien remarqué et eux ne l'avait pas vu, et tant mieux, pour une fois, la Skywalker profitait d'un petit moment de paix avant l'explosion.

Toujours plongée dans son ouvrage elle tourna la page, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.   
"Lézard stellaire de type A"  
Elle reconnut immédiatement l'aspect toutou et poilu du frère gris, Astran.  
"Originaire des îles de la planète Ahch-To, il possède un pelage le protégeant du vent et des ailes en toiles pour une bonne souplesse dans l'eau. Très souvent d'une teinte grise froide neutre ou chaude, son moyen de camouflage se situe sous la couche de graisse sous sa peau, une substance changeant la couleur du poil par rapport aux teintes de son environnement".  
À nouveau, elle tourna la page.  
"Lézard stellaire de type E:  
Originaire de la planète Sith d'Exegol, d'une teinte bien souvent très claire, on peut néanmoins y voir des individus aux couleurs pastels. Les plumes possèdent des molécules comparables au caoutchouc, les rendant plus solides, et surtout, isolantes quant aux à l'activité magnétique et les orages de la planète. Son système de camouflage provient d'un second œsophage crachant une fine poudre rouge, l'effet miroir qu'elle produit permet à l'individu de se camoufler de 1 à 4 minutes."  
Et enfin, même si Ameryn savait très bien qu'il ne restait que lui, elle tomba sur la page du modèle d'Astrad, son nouvel objet de curiosité, sa machine à rêve qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. C'est toujours aussi concentrée et attentive qu'elle lu, visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un coup de cœur pour la grande créature noire, l'auteur de cet ouvrage en avait un aussi:  
"Lézard stellaire de type S:  
Originaire de la planète cachée, Sangha. Ce modèle très particulier est principalement constitué d'écailles sur les zones faites de graisses ou de muscles, ses ailes et le gouvernail au bout de la queue ressemblent étrangement aux ailes d'un papillon, d'une forme variable elle sont très fines permettant un vol très silencieux, après observation cela faciliterait le camouflage et donc la chasse. Les individus aperçus sont tous noirs avec des reflets différents afin de se fondre dans les forêts de Sangha. Par cette beauté inégalable, il reste cependant très vif et parfois agressif tout comme les autres types.  
Le système de camouflage est quant à lui très particulier, il semblerait que les écailles réagissent aux charges électriques environnantes, plus elles seraient fortes, plus elles couvriraient le corps de l'animal. Selon certains calculs, il faudrait le charger par un éclair complet pour entièrement le faire disparaître."  
Le dernier mot fit frissonner la Skywalker, c'était donc ça hier dans la nuit lorsque sa peau avait disparue.   
Mais pour elle, il y avait une dernière chose qui attira son attention, la note, d'une encre plus sombre, une note qui avait été ajoutée plus tard. Et ça n'était pas la même écriture.  
"Cette espèce serait éteinte depuis 580 BBY des témoignages pourraient prouver l'inverse mais ils restent trop invalides pour le moment".  
Enfin, la jeune fille ferma le vieux bestiaire, passant une dernière page, deux signatures et une date: "dernière modification en 2 ABY"   
L'éclat de poussière du livre se refermant entre les mains grises de la jeune fille qui réfléchissait et songeait à cette histoire de créature fantôme. Avant que le vrombissement d'un vaisseau brise ses songes comme un résistant jaloux brisant sa mère.  
Elle accourut vers l'origine du bruit, la petite colline où ils étaient en général stationnés, et tous y étaient, Alice, Alouna, Jaïna... tous. L'adolescente se demanda ce qu'elle avait loupé.

En montant là haut Sana lui fit la réflexion:  
"-Bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt!  
En voyant les visages crispés de Mara Jade, Ha'Dard et Zawadi, elle compris que le retour d'une simple navette et non du cargo complet n'était pas là pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... dit elle en s'agitant, soudainement c'est comme si une vague de crainte et de panique l'envahissait. Elle croisa le regard compréhensif mais tout aussi déboussolé de Coraïn qui vint vers elle en souriant.  
-Ils ont trouvé quelque chose.  
-Rekon.  
-Non, on ne sait pas, mais il y a sans doute un problème, un gros problème... Ameryn, je crois qu'il va être temps pour toi d'explorer tous les pouvoirs exceptionnels que la force t'a offerte.»  
Ameryn serra les poings, sa cousine et le reste des Palpatine avaient visiblement un don pour trouver les mystères. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette dernière derrière elle avait compris par cette ambiance, cette énergie qu'Ameryn dégageait et par une phrase qu'Alouna avait murmurée dans son sommeil il y a un an jour pour jour en saignant du nez "Elle l'ouvrira". Coraïn y avait crue, et visiblement, même si c'était effrayant, tout était vrai.   
Et maintenant la réalité allait se mélanger au rêve, au cauchemar et aux univers que la dernière Skywalker venaient de connecter au leur sans le vouloir, par un simple contact.


	35. Chapter 35

Une simple navette, une tension palpable, et aucune, du moins pour certaines personnes, indications, voilà où en étaient les derniers utilisateurs de la force et les enfants en fuites sur Sangha.  
Le petit vaisseau atterri précipitamment, ouvrant sa porte dans un panache de fumé et laissant sortir d'un pas précipité, les trois membres les plus âgés de la famille Kenobi. Qui-Ark en tête, accourant vers Ha'dard, il ne prit même pas la peine d'accorder le moindre salut à sa fille ou son fils cadet, contrairement à Mellia.   
Et Solan... Solan fixait Ameryn debout derrière, le fuyant du regard, un regard sombre et étonnamment remplis de reproches qu'Ameryn identifia presque immédiatement, en voyant les adultes se retourner assez discrètement vers elle, la Skywalker devait être directement ou pas, concernée dans une nouvelle mésaventure.

«Bien je ne veux que les adultes dans le laboratoire de Zawadi, et Jaïna veillera à ce que personne ne vienne écouter la conversation.» lança Ha'dard, son ton se voulait froid et neutre, mais l'on sentait dans le grésillement de sa voix, que quelque chose ne le rassurait pas, Alouna se cramponnait à Coraïn. Qui s'en alla avec elle pour calmer son stress, la dernière fois que son père avait eu ce genre de discours, c'était avant l'incident tragique qui avait coûté la vie de leur mère et des jambes de la petite fille.  
Chacun s'en alla de son côté, et parmi les jeunes, c'était le silence absolu, tous coupés de cette douce paix par un grand mystère au final. Mystère qu'ils n'étaient pas en droit de connaître, sauf Ameryn, sentant le poids des événements pulser dans son esprit et peser sur ses épaules fragiles. L'adolescente marchait doucement à la traîne derrière Alice, Marloe et Jess. Qui s'en allèrent vite, la laissant presque seule derrière dans la petite forêt qu'elle avait prise pour habitude de traverser, bien sûr, Ameryn n'avait pas remarquée la présence dominante de Solan derrière qui attendait de fondre sur sa proie, persuadé qu'elle ne méritait rien de plus que la honte et la misère, et que l'histoire se créait et avançait non pas grâce mais à cause d'elle.

Alouna, elle, était prostrée dans les bras de sa grande sœur, l'étreignant dans son doux cocon protecteur.  
Derrière la salle de réunion, elles n'entendaient rien, et ne voulaient rien entendre. La petite blonde étant déjà si effrayée par cette situation, une situation qui étouffait le calme qui commençait à la guérir de son traumatisme.  
Alors Coraïn, avec sa longue cape blanche, se contentait de la rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux ou en essayant de la divertir par tous les moyens possibles, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, on voyait dans le regard de la cadette assise et le mécanisme de ses jambes plié, pleurer silencieusement tant elle était envahie par la peur. Étant sensible à la force... Alouna devait le sentir, la tension et cette sensation de danger et de déjà vu qui ère autour de sa grande sœur et des autres par ailleurs, le ton derrière la taule semblant s'élever subitement.  
Et Jaïna arriva, elle qui avait la responsabilité de surveiller les alentours pour éviter de mettre les jeunes au courant, elle qui ne faisait pas facilement confiance, Ha'dard lui avait dit: il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, les autres non plus, mais le grand homme dans le doute ne voulait absolument pas créer un quelconque mouvement de panique, surtout pour Ameryn, et ses filles.  
Alors Jaïna fini par accepter son travail, sans trop broncher, se tendant elle aussi au fur et à mesure que leur conversation durait. Tout cela semblait n'être qu'une grande bombe à retardement.

La Zabrak le savait et voyait Coraïn et Alouna collées l'une à l'autre, même si elles étaient à côté du hangar, Jaïna n'allait pas les déloger, même si leur père ne voulait personne aux alentours. Là, c'était différent, plus la jeune femme passait proche des deux sœurs Palpatine, plus elle voyait leur immense détresse grandir, au fur et à mesure du temps qui commençait à être long.   
Le cœur instinctivement maternel de Jaïna se mit alors à saigner pour la peine de la petite et fragile jeune blonde, recroquevillée dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Parce que si la Zabrak restait distante par rapport aux deux jeunes Palpatine, elle ne restait pas indifférente quant au traumatisme qu'avaient vécus les deux jeunes filles, un malheureux accident causé par cet infâme Rekon, ayant pris à Alouna sa liberté de courir dans les plaines de Sangha, et emporté avec lui et son fanatisme, la vie de sa mère et de toute une famille déjà maudite par le sang, et mal jugée, selon Jaïna.  
C'est ainsi, touchée par leur situation que Jaïna se figea en les observant, captant involontairement l'attention de Coraïn qui leva immédiatement la tête pour plonger ses yeux d'argent embués dans ceux, empathiques, de la Zabrak qui se mit à avancer en souriant du coin de la lèvre, arrachant un petit sourire timide à la Palpatine. Jaïna, qui venait vers elles poussée par le besoin de les réconforter, lançait parfois de petits regards discrets vers les yeux bleus d'Alouna, que l'on pouvait voir entre ses jambes, elle regardait Jaïna venir en hoquetant, elle pleurait de peur.  
Désormais face à face, se souriant mutuellement, la Zabrak orpheline et la Palpatine qui tenait fermement sa petite sœur dans les bras s'ouvrirent l'une à l'autre, par la force mais aussi dans le visage, un apaisement émotionnel qui venait soigner la peine de Coraïn, alors que la jeune femme face à elle s'agenouillait en observant Alouna qui, en redressant lentement la tête, séchait ses larmes en reniflant.  
Coraïn se pencha directement vers sa petite sœur pour essuyer le reste de ses larmes, emportant son chagrin dans ses mains pures et délicates.  
«Chut, murmurait elle, tout va bien... tu le sais, pas besoin d'avoir peur.»  
Jaïna assista à la scène, muette, presque dérangée à l'idée d'assister à un moment si intime entre les deux sœurs. Mais accroupie ici, elle voyait la lumière qui irradiait du soeur de l'aînée pour tenter d'éclairer les sombres cauchemars d'Alouna qui se mit à fixer Jaïna de ses yeux embués, la sortant de ses contemplations. Soudainement agitée par une telle démonstration d'amour et par tant d'émotions elle voulut s'en aller par politesse, enfin, avant que la petite fille aux cheveux blonds que caressait sa sœur lui pose une question:  
«-D'où est-ce que tu viens? Demanda innocemment la petite fille en essuyant une larme, Jaïna lui sourit avant de venir s'agenouiller devant elle, posant son long sabre sur le côté, la Zabrak savait que cette discussion pourrait l'apaiser.  
-Je suis née sur Dathomir, mais j'ai grandis sur Felucia, avant d'être adoptée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette question, tout cela lui paraissait tellement loin, si loin que ça vie sur Dathomir, ses parents biologiques... la Zabrak n'en n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Enfin, Jaïna était passée à autre chose depuis, et voir la petite Alouna se redresser et s'ouvrir à elle la rendait heureuse, peut importe la question qu'elle allait poser.  
-Adoptée? Pourquoi?   
-Alouna... soit un peu moins indiscrète! Lui reprocha sa sœur toujours contre elle, mais Jaïna lui fit signe que tout allait bien, comme Ameryn, savoir d'où elle venait et pourquoi était toujours une question prioritaire chez la plupart des gens.  
-Et bien, mes parents étaient très pauvres, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi... alors une fois on m'a déposé enroulée dans un petit morceau de tissus sur une belle planète... avec des champignons géants, t'imagines! Alouna écarquilla ses deux grands yeux bleus, s'imaginant la surface de cette fameuse planète, avant de se pencher encore plus, elle voulait connaître la suite. Et... ils m'ont laissés à des résistants qui s'occupaient d'un orphelinat pour les enfants victimes de la guerre. Un jour, deux femmes sont venues me voir, me chercher, et depuis, je les appelle Maman. Elles sont devenus ma famille, parce que toutes les histoires finissent bien. Jaïna termina en posant sa main orangée sur la plus petite main d'Alouna qui souriait tout en laissant couler une larme, intriguant et sa sœur et la sage Zabrak.  
-Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant? Demanda soudainement Coraïn qui s'inquiétait de trop. Mais Alouna nia d'un bref mouvement de tête.  
-Rien, rien... répéta elle plus doucement. C'est juste une belle histoire... et... au moins je vois qu'on est pas seule. Elle se retourna vers Coraïn, qui enleva une mèche du visage de l'innocente petite fille.  
-C'est à dire? Demanda L'ainée.  
-on est pas les seules à avoir eu un jour le cœur brisé... dit elle en baissant la tête.  
-Alouna! Alouna, appela Jaïna en la voyant replonger dans sa tristesse. Regarde moi, je suis heureuse maintenant, un cœur brisé ça n'est qu'une griffure dans l'immensité de l'amour qu'il peut t'offrir, un jour tu te sentiras mieux. Vis Alouna... Vis autant que tu le peux.»   
Les paroles de Jaïna étaient sincères, elle avait vécues petite le manque de savoir, d'où elle venait, le regard des inconnus parce qu'elle avait deux mères... et elle voyait Ameryn aussi. Alors c'était avec une détermination à couper le souffle qu'elle avait redonnée un brin d'espoir à la petite blonde, sous le regard reconnaissant de la Palpatine qui la serrait dans ses bras, son cœur a elle saignait aussi, mais Coraïn devait, pour sa famille, relever la tête et prendre sur elle pour guérir le moral de sa petite sœur.  
Un brin de lumière venait de s'allumer durant cette courte conversation, alors que de l'autre côté du hangar et de la taule qui séparait Jaïna, Alouna et Coraïn des Adultes, une voix, énervée, à fleur de peau, celle de Mara Jade hurla presque:  
«Mais alors dites moi comment un portail aurait pu s'ouvrir "naturellement" ! Comment!»  
Traversant le mur, cette phrase atterra les trois filles, Jaïna avait compris pourquoi tant d'agitation, Coraïn avait eu raison... et Alouna, revoyait son rêve, celui qui avait mis l'aînée sur la piste, elle aussi, avait vu juste.

De l'intérieur du hangar, le ton était monté, la pression aussi. Cette situation, en plus d'être incompréhensible, était la pire qui était envisageable pour eux.  
Alors depuis l'arrivée des Kenobi, le groupe réduit d'adultes ne cessaient de débattre sur l'origine de cette brèche. Et le temps fut malheureusement trop court pour tous, et pour Zawadi surtout, pour pouvoir connaître au mieux cette mécanique qu'était la mécanique quantique.  
Ha'dard était dos à l'assemblée, observant l'hologramme et son comlink, peut-être que le reste du grand groupe aura plus d'informations, si ils arrivaient à temps.   
Le nom d'Ameryn était revenu plusieurs fois d'ailleurs durant cette conversation, si tout cela semblait s'être fait naturellement, cela ne pouvait statistiquement et scientifiquement pas être à cause de Rekon et de sa comparse scientifique. Zawadi tournait elle aussi en rond, ne comprenant pas, pourquoi maintenant, comment? C'était des questions sans réponses, et les reproches de Mara Jade tout à l'heure n'avaient fait que la refroidir et la faire douter de sa capacité à étudier la galaxie et ses mystères.   
Et Mellia dans tout cela ne quittait plus son mari des yeux, elle était inquiète, très inquiète, de ne pas avoir Tenart, Chag et Mashen à leur côté.  
«-J'espère qu'ils seront bientôt de retour... dit elle à voix basse en se mettant à marcher dans le silence pesant qu'avait remplacé leur précédente engueulade.  
-Ils nous on répondus, ils arrivent... le système de Mustaphar n'est pas à côté Mellia.» Rassura le grand Qui-Ark en s'approchant d'elle, qui tremblait presque de peur, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait. Ha'dard le sentait.  
«-Quand lui avez-vous envoyé le message? Fit il en se retournant.  
-Directement à la découverte De la broche, après ça... nous avons eu confirmation de leur position sur Mustaphar. Répondit Mellia, la voix tremblante.  
-Et de leur trajectoire vers Sangha. Termina son compagnon.   
-Une confirmation? Par coordonnées? S'énerva à nouveau Mara Jade, frustrée de voir à quel point ils pouvaient tous être naïf, à leur place elle n'aurait rien dit et rien fait sans les entendre de vive voix. Mais son orgueil fut très rapidement réprimandé par Ha'dard qui leva le bras.  
-Mara! S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus des disputes, le moment est délicat, j'accepterai les erreurs... quoi qu'il en coûte. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à une telle nouvelle. Le pardon de ce dernier rassura fortement l'utilisatrice de la force qui, malgré ça, sentait toujours le mal et ce douloureux sentiment qu'est l'échec s'approcher d'eux.  
Zawadi derrière demeurait silencieuse, la Twi'lek qui n'allait pas mieux que son amie, ne se concentrait plus que sur une seule chose, le vent qui soufflait, annonçant la pluie et l'orage qui s'approchaient... et le cataclysme que leur prévoyait la force.

Plus loin dans la forêt où vagabondaient les autres jeunes théorisant sur la suite de leurs aventures, on pouvait déjà sentir quelques gouttelettes de pluie dévaler les branches des arbres qui commençaient à luires, cette nuit qui arrivait allait être proche de la tempête.  
Toujours derrière, Ameryn trainant le pas, ne portait attention à rien, ni à la profonde discussion que menaient ses amis loin devant, ni à Solan qui suivait discrètement derrière elle. Puis elle s'arrêta, au seul endroit où le ciel était apparent, lui laissant le temps de constater les tumultes du ciel de Sangha. Elle observa suffisamment longtemps pour perdre définitivement ses amis de vue.  
Et Solan n'en perdra pas une miette cette fois, persuadé que le monde tournait pour lui et s'effondrait à cause d'elle, il sortit du paysage sombre et plaqua Ameryn contre un arbre, lui arrachant un cris de surprise qu'il étouffa avec sa main. La Skywalker était effrayée, surprise, et dans le feu de l'action, brisa l'écorce des arbres autour en laissant la peur fuir de sa pensée. Avant de comprendre, dès qu'elle avait reconnue le visage de Solan Kenobi, elle compris, dans ses yeux sombres, qu'il avait des comptes a lui rendre et des reproches à lui faire, Alice n'était pas là pour la défendre, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.  
Leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeaient désormais, le cœur d'Ameryn pulsait de peur et celui de Solan pulsait de colère et de rage alors qu'il la maintenait contre cet arbre. Puis il lui cracha littéralement à la figure:  
«-Dis moi pourquoi t'a fait ça hein! Espèce de petite batarde. Ameryn était confuse, mais la jeune fille n'allait pas le rester longtemps, en poussant la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle il lui hurla presque dessus.  
Tu as ouvert le portail pour nous tuer hein! Avoue le! Hein! Espèce de traître.» Et là elle compris, l'agitation, ce côté énigmatique et effrayant de la situation actuelle. Et bien sûr, la Skywalker était une victime de choix face à une telle découverte, et c'était même pire, parce que quelque part maintenant l'adolescente savait tout comme Solan qu'elle pouvait en être responsable. C'était terrorisant, Ameryn était bloquée et muette.   
Puis le jeune homme renchérit face à elle, l'esprit à nu et le corps pétrifié, pour lui, c'était l'occasion de lâcher une vague de haine à l'encontre de la dernière Skywalker, faible et soumise à sa force:  
«-Tu vois, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un monstre, comme toute ta pourriture de famille. Une moins que rien, au lieu de jouer l'héroïne va donc faire un tour dans l'enfer et le côté obscur, comme ton monstre de... et Solan s'arrêta subitement de parler, de respirer, Il l'avait cherché, Ameryn se réveilla subitement, acceptant son destin, elle poussa Solan par un petit mouvement de tête avant de l'étrangler par la force par un simple regard. Elle avait été faible face à lui, maintenant il allait plier le genou pour avoir osé manquer de respect à sa famille. Tout en le laissant à genoux et agoniser, elle se pencha vers lui rouge de colère, avant de lui murmurer sèchement et froidement.  
-Et bien, si tu tiens tant à me voir comme un monstre obscur, la voilà l'obscurité. Maintenant essaye de terminer ta phrase et je te promet que tu ne te relèveras plus jamais. Compris?»  
Solan résistait, s'agrippant à la force invisible qui l'étreignait de plus en plus, face à celle qui, le visage sanglant, le toisait fièrement, son visage caché dans la noirceur de ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas s'admettre vaincu, mais bientôt et ils en étaient convaincus tous les deux, c'était la mort qui attendait le Kenobi.   
Par la force des choses il acquiesça douloureusement. Et la force que libérait la Skywalker disparue dans les bois, avec elle et sa démarche franche. Pour une fois, même si il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fière, la jeune fille avait acceptée sa vraie nature, sa vraie personne et son pouvoir.  
Solan, qui tremblait et reprenait petit à petit son souffle, aperçu sa sœur, qui regardait l'air de rien, haute perchée sur un tronc à moitié renversé. Sans hésité il prit son air de victime en pointant avec difficulté le chemin qu'avait emprunté Ameryn.  
Alice s'approcha alors de lui doucement avant de s'agenouiller et de lui sourire gentiment, bien sûr qu'elle avait assistée à la scène.  
«Tu sais quoi Solan... il regarda sa sœur à l'air faussement candide et préoccupée, c'est bien fait pour ton cul!» s'exclama elle en repartant et en riant, le laissant à moitié agonisant, dans la honte, la rage et la peur.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que l'entièreté du groupe d'adolescents et d'adultes se précipitèrent vers la plaine après qu'un vaisseau semblait arriver dans l'atmosphère.  
Au début, caché derrière les nuages, la pluie et le soleil couchant, il leur était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit.  
Ils espéraient seulement qu'il s'agirait du vaisseau des deux Mandaloriens et de Mashen.  
Mais hélas, plus ils avançaient moins cela ressemblait à leur vaisseau. Et au final c'était trois petits et miteux cargos qui se mirent à s'approcher des yeux terrifiés des utilisateurs de la force. Ha'dard et les autres reconnurent ces vaisseaux immédiatement, c'était les sbires de Rekon.  
«-Et les autres... murmura Mellia sous la pluie.  
-Me dites pas qu'ils ont été capturés... continua Zawadi.  
-Alors ça veut dire qu'ils savent tout, où nous sommes, et où est le portail...» termina Ha'dard.  
Alouna était en retrait à la lisière de la forêt avec les trois plus jeunes enfants, elle regardait pleine de larmes sa grande sœur qui lui fit un dernier geste de la tête, elle le lui avait promis, cela ne se passera plus jamais comme la dernière fois.  
Avant que les vaisseaux n'atterrissent, tous activèrent leurs lames lasers aux milles couleurs, cette fois-ci il fallait se préparer à la bataille.  
Enfin... excepté pour Keran qui s'effondra entre Marloe et Kalen qui se regardèrent tous les deux bouche bée, avant d'être interrompus par l'ordre du Palpatine.  
«-Je vous veux tous à mes côtés, prêts au combat, pas le temps de prendre les vaisseaux, ils sont venus chercher des choses et nous allons nous défendre! Puis il pointa la lame violette de son sabre vers Kalen en premier lieu. Kalen, Trouve une cachette avec les enfants et Alouna et emmène Keran avec toi. Les autres si vous avez une armes même un Blaster restez derrière nous et préparez vous à vous défendre.» Personne ne parlait, personne n'avait à broncher, ni même Sana son frère ou Jess, personne, là, ça n'était plus un jeu.   
Alors qu'Ameryn s'avançait timidement vers son oncle, il se tourna vers elle en lui hurlant presque dessus:  
«-Ameryn, toi, pars et fuis le plus loin que tu pourras et défend toi si besoin. Elle resta plantée là un instant, ses amis allaient peut-être se sacrifier mais elle devait être protégée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ameryn va t'en! C'est toi qu'ils veulent! Cours ne perd pas une seconde!»  
Elle ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois, regardant droit dans les yeux ses amis déterminés comme si c'était la dernière fois, puis, les jambes ramollies par la peur, elle se mit à courir y mettant toute sa force de survie, son âme, sa vie.  
Au moment où les vaisseaux se posèrent au sol, Coraïn regarda son père et les amis de sa cousine, ainsi qu'Alice, avant de dire de sa voix douce:  
«Et que la force soit avec vous!»  
Un éclair vint fendre le ciel derrière l'ennemi. L'esprit de chaos s'installant de plus en plus, le combat allait débuter entre les battements de cœur stressés des combattants face à la menace, le cœur survolté et soumis à l'effort d'Ameryn, et les cœurs effrayés des enfants et d'Alouna, tapis sous un rocher, espérant comme pendant la guerre, de s'en sortir indemne.


	36. Chapter 36

La poussière que dégageaient les vaisseaux venant d'atterrir enfuma littéralement le groupe stoïque face à l'affrontement certain qui allait suivre.   
Les premiers à apparaître derrière la fumée sombre des vieux vaisseaux aux mécanismes rouillés furent les deux Zabraks que Kei reconnut immédiatement, celui à la peau jaunâtre et la femme rouge aux cheveux blancs aux côtés de Rekon, mais il ne dit rien, il déglutit et se contenta de garder sa surprise pour lui.  
Malheureusement pour eux, derrière la démarche dominante et arrogante des deux gens, une vingtaines de soldats masqués de la tête aux pieds, armés de blasters et de vibro-poignards, ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux.   
En bref, une mise en scène presque parfaite dont semblait être fière la grande Zabrak les bras croisés et souriant à ses adversaires toujours de marbre devant elle.   
Tandis que les deux acolytes firent un pas en avant, faisant accroître les battements de cœur des adolescents confrontés par le destin à ce combat. Pour l'instant tout ça était silencieux, dans cette ambiance pesante où les Zabraks avançaient, Ha'dard et Qui-Ark décidèrent, tout en indiquant d'un léger geste de la main de ne pas bouger, de venir à eux, pour s'interposer.  
«-Il semblerait que vos collaborateurs aient quelques problèmes de...discrétion plaisanta méchamment la Zabrak, mettant Mellia extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
-Collaboratrice Threja? Contrairement à votre bande de meurtriers nous, nous venons tous ensemble. S'énerva Qui-Ark qui défia cette dite Threja en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant tandis qu'elle souriait. Rekon pourrait venir chercher ce qu'il désir lui même sans vous envoyer toi et vos abrutis de sbires.» Grogna t-il son sabre menaçant la lame rouge que venait d'activer cette dernière. L'autre Zabrak vint quant à lui les éloigner, poussant Qui-Ark vers Ha'Dard qui pointa en même temps que les deux Zabrak, son sabre violet.  
«-Que savez vous? Dit strictement Ha'dard.   
-Et où sont les autres? Termina Qui-Ark.  
-Vous le savez tout comme moi, continua Threja en se déplaçant lentement les bras ballants autours des hommes imposants qui, dans l'instant, n'hésiteraient pas à tous les anéantir sur le champ, tant la colère était grandissante. Mais dans le cas actuel... si Rekon connaissait désormais la location de Sangha, faire un massacre là maintenant mènerait à une catastrophe toute autre, l'envie de vengeance... et la mise en péril de leur groupe et leurs familles, ils prenaient sur eux, comme les jeunes à l'arrière qui tentaient de baisser leur rythme cardiaque effréné. Nous voulons la Skywalker... la location de la brèche... nous pourrions faire un marché en tout bien tout honneur...  
-Bien, Kei et Jess se redressèrent sans comprendre, et le coup d'envois fut lancé, réglons le à l'ancienne directement!» fit Ha'dard en faisant signe à son ami et aux autres d'avancer tandis que Threja, l'autre Zabrak, leurs sabres lasers et leurs compagnons se mirent à foncer dans le petit groupe soudé.  
La tension avait lâché, remplacé par le feu ardent du combat que l'on venait de déclarer. Pour Jaïna, Marloe, Jess, Kei et Sana, c'était la première fois que leur pilote automatique et leur fois de résistants et de guerriers prirent l'avantage sur la peur, suivant sans broncher les adultes et adolescents enragés et déterminés à gagner leur bataille pour sauver le temps, l'espace et la galaxie, alors que la république, tous, ignoraient tout de ce combat.  
Une guerre silencieuse qui venait pourtant de démarrer dans le grincement de deux lames lasers rentrant en contact, un contact froid résonnant de mort et d'orgueil.

Et pendant ce temps Ameryn courait, sans se retourner, faisant ce qu'elle a toujours su faire, ignorer la vérité, ignorer le monde, ignorer... tout simplement. Mais là, la jeune Skywalker, se sentant fautive quelque part, n'avait nulle part ou aller, et ne savait pas si on allait la retrouver un jour.  
Le combat, lui, avait définitivement commencé, de petits droïdes de combats volants venaient s'ajouter par vingtaines, lançant de petits faisceaux lasers paralysants. Une plaie qui ne facilitait en aucun cas notre équipe soudée qui s'acharnait de toute ses forces, à équipe et à puissance réduite, leurs coéquipiers les plus à même de combattre étant tombés aux mains de l'ennemi.  
Et le groupe se dispersait, parfois s'enlisant dans la forêt tandis que la pluie continuait de s'intensifier et l'orage de s'approcher, la nuit elle était tombée définitivement, donnant aux sabres lasers de toutes les couleurs un aspect encore plus assassin dans ce chaos de couleurs et de sang. Car oui, certains des sbires de Threja et de Logan, le second Zabrak, avaient déjà eu à faire à la colère défensive d'Hadard et sa bande. Mais ils étaient tout de même coriaces.  
Threja d'ailleurs n'avait pas quittée Ha'dard d'une semelle, le forçant à se défendre et à reculer dans la plaine tandis qu'il voyait de son regard affûté et inquiet de Père, Coraïn qui s'enfonçait dans la ténébreuse forêt de Sangha, faisant tourner les deux lames blanches sur elles pour éliminer les Droïdes envoyés par ces deux personnes qui couraient à toute allure vers elle. Prenant appuie sur ses jambes elle se hissa sur le tronc d'un arbre et écrasa le dernier droide avant de poser le genoux par terre, attendant, endolorie par leurs petits tirs, l'arrivée des deux autres.  
Le groupe d'adolescents novices eux ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, Marloe ayant blessée Logan au bras tandis que Sana, Jess et Kei tiraient avec leurs Blaster, sous la protection du sabre et du bâton de Jaïna qui se déchirait à tourner autour d'eux tout en évitant leurs propres tirs, pour l'instant plus inutiles et aveuglants qu'autre chose, même si ils permettaient à Zawadi de se faufiler dans le groupe derrière logan avec son shoto rouge avant d'éventrer deux de ses compagnons et d'engager un autre combat contre le Zabrak, bien plus puissant physiquement qu'elle, et elle le sentit immédiatement. Tout comme Mellia qui fut mise à terre par les tirs paralysants, alertant sa fille et son fils en premier lieu, qui s'approchèrent du Droïde qui restait, Solan le transperça avant d'être effleuré par un tir de Blaster à son tour, Alice s'arrêta juste à temps, à une seconde près et c'était ce même tir qui lui aurait transpercé le cœur. Serrant impuissante son sabre d'un vert électrique et puissant, voyant de l'autre côté sa mère et son frère à terre tandis que la boitante Mara Jade venait trucider la personne ayant tirée.  
Puis elle sentit quelque chose, une rupture de colère dans la force, et une empreinte qui l'appelait en alerte. Astran était à sa recherche, cela voulait également dire qu'il n'était pas loin. Alors, même si cela allait paraître idiot, elle rebroussa chemin dans la plaine, pointant son sabre en avant et frappant pour éliminer la personne et les Droïdes sur son chemin. Elle entendit son père plus haut en train, lui aussi, d'agoniser au sol plaqué par l'un des sbires. Mais elle ne sourcilla pas, en voyant le théâtre désolant autour d'elle, la Kenobi savait qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de fuir pour le moment... avant de revenir plus forte.  
Coraïn qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres la vit s'en aller, l'adolescente entrouvrit la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à son tour l'appel de détresse d'Astral. Mais la réalité revint trop vite à elle, alors en voyant une nouvelle vague d'ennemis venir à elle, Coraïn éclata une petite fiole rougeâtre qu'elle cachait sous sa cape... en soufflant la jeune fille pâle se mit à foncer vers eux à leur plus grande surprise avant de disparaître dans la poussière, Jess regarda reconnaissant immédiatement la poussière dans laquelle Astral avait disparu, et Coraïn dans un salto arrière impressionnant dégaina toujours invisible son sabre avant de décapiter ses deux ennemis et de réapparaître doucement comme une vague effaçant un appel à l'aide sur une plage, tout ça sans briser un instant le son de la pluie battante. À part Jess, personne n'avait remarqué son acrobatie féline, et malheureusement pour lui, cela lui coûta son épaule au détriment de la vigilance de Jaïna qui se prit un coup de Blaster, voyant quelques uns d'entre eux foncer sur eux, vibro-lames en mains, armées de leurs Droïdes. Elle était à genoux, tandis que Marloe se lança devant elle sans réfléchir. Kei qui tenait Jess à moitié sonné qui continuait de tirer dans la masse avec sa sœur hurla «Marloe!» voyant dans quel embarra elle venait de se mettre. Et ils hurlèrent tous en la voyant se jeter sur l'un d'entre eux lui fendre le visage en deux tandis qu'un Droïde électrisa froidement son dos alors qu'un homme la plaqua au sol la piétinant sans lui prêter la moindre attention.   
C'était vers les autres qu'ils s'élançaient, Jaïna tentant de se redresser comme elle le pouvait essayant de balayer l'effroi qu'elle venait de voir, et de ne pas écouter les hurlements derrière elle, surtout Kei qui abandonna Jess aux bras de sa sœur et qui fini par abattre un Droïde et un sbire, en rage comme il était. Dans les hautes herbes mouillées, la boue et le froid, Marloe ne sentait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle priait pour que l'on vienne la chercher. Le choc l'avait définitivement eux, la jeune fille regrettait son geste pour une fois, une malheureuse et douloureuse fois.  
Alors qu'Ha'dard assistait à leur défaite arrivant au loin, Threja qui attaquait et contre-attaquait encore et encore et de plus en plus loin, semblait sentir quelque chose, un souffle de force qui montait dans la tête du Palpatine. Et au moment où du renfort du côté ennemi arrivait en fonçant vers lui, tout en bloquant le sabre violet de l'homme face à elle, la Zabrak pointa un chemin où il disparut. Ha'dard avait peur de savoir où il allait et il n'avait plus de force ni physiquement ni psychologiquement, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de casser une branche à l'aide de sa main libre au dessus de Threja pour les séparer, brisant son poignet à lui, sans doute en gardera-t-il une impressionnante entorse, mais au moins, le sourire morbide et le bras en sang de Threja qui triomphait toujours de leur avancée avait été repoussée le temps d'un instant.  
C'était bien dommage pour eux, car ce drôle de flux de force qui avait émané de la Zabrak, c'était le chemin qu'avait laissé Ameryn, qui courait dans la forêt non loin d'ici, par la fatigue générale du petit groupe, ils n'avaient rien remarqués, mais en reculant Threja avait sentie quelque part à l'Ouest que la Skywalker s'y cachait, et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvée par l'un des leurs.  
Mais ils ne leurs fut pas longtemps avant de reprendre leur combat, plus désavantagés qu'auparavant. De son côté, Qui-Ark était dos à dos avec Mara Jade, couvert de boue il dégageait sa chevelure volumineuse pour tenter d'y voir plus clair dans cette pluie battante. Ici il ne restait plus que des hommes, Mara seule était parvenue à éliminer les Droïdes, tandis que Solan soignait sa mère blessée toujours sur ses gardes. Mais le grand et costaud Kenobi dos à Mara, n'était plus concentré, à nouveau, Zawadi qui était partie aidée Marloe à se relever plus loin le lui avait dit, Alice s'était enfuie, l'adolescente avait quittée le combat sans raisons apparentes. Et cela, malgré le fait que ça n'était pas le moment de sourciller, l'inquiétait autant que cela l'enrageait.

Mais la jeune Alice Kenobi savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, et c'est par une petite cabriole qu'elle s'accrocha et se hissa à une vitesse ahurissante, en haut d'un rocher bleuté.   
L'adolescente avait déjà le nez vers les airs, en ne se préoccupant ni de la pluie ni du vacarme qu'elle entendait au loin dans la plaine.  
Ne voyant rien, elle ferma les yeux une première fois, dans la hâte, la force resta silencieuse face à sa demande même si les cris du grand lézard stellaire gris raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Cette unique fois raisonna comme une frustration apparente chez elle, il voulait la retrouver et la Kenobi le désirait tout autant, était-ce l'adrénaline, la peur qui la bloquait tant.   
En tout cas, Alice ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, perchée là haut, oubliant le mécanisme de la force. Elle hurla dans la plaine «ASTRAN!», un éclair vint briser son appel désespéré.   
Toujours en regardant au dessus d'elle, Alice prit rapidement le temps d'essuyer son visage, à force de regarder la pluie tomber sur elle comme des larmes, c'était si a peine elle distinguait encore la foudre des nuages noirs.  
«LES GARÇONS.» tenta elle sans réel espoir, elle essora cette fois ses cheveux et là, comme un battement de loupé dans son cœur elle sentit la force la liée à la créature grise. Alice rappela alors en montant un peu plus haut sur la roche et cria «Astran!». Le lien entre la jeune fille et la créature pulsait, c'était leur seul espoir de s'en sortir dans cette immense impasse. Et la seconde qui suivit fut rythmée par les hurlements joyeux et rassurés d'Astran qui bravait là tempête en volant vers Alice, l'attendant impatiemment le bras levé vers lui. Et c'est derrière lui qu'une silhouette blanche que l'adolescente connaissait bien depuis des années maintenant apparut à son tour. Astral avait suivi, sans doute que Coraïn devait elle aussi transmettre sa détresse.   
Alice siffla, avant de courir en appelant l'animal et sauta du rocher, sans hésiter pour s'agripper à ses poils grisâtres. La jeune fille rangea son sabre laser pour prendre son arc, et instinctivement, motivée par cette envie réciproque de prouver leur force et de sauver les leurs. Sans une communication le couple prit son envol à une vitesse folle, bravant le vent.  
En se penchant vers l'autre créature elle lui tapota sur les quelques plumes sèches qui arpentaient son cou avant de lui indiquer avec son bras la direction qui mènera Astral vers Coraïn, «Vas-y mon grand!» s'écria elle voyant la majestueuse créature blanche se torde et disparaître dans un panache de fumée, ne laissant que la pluie derrière elle.  
Armant son arc de deux flèches, repoussant ses cheveux humides. Toujours en amazone sur le dos d'Astran, elle murmura tandis qu'il montait dans le ciel, «À nous deux!».

Toujours au centre de la mêlée, Jess avait été éloigné par Sana, Kei et Jaïna qui observaient en silence cachés dans la bordure de la forêt, le cercle formé par la totalité des autres membres, blessés pour la plupart, dont Marloe qui gisait tenue par Zawadi et ses deux sabres repoussants des tirs déchaînées de Blaster.  
En d'autres termes, ils étaient coincés, et Ha'dard, soucieux de l'état des plus jeunes continuait de demander discrètement à Jaïna de rester dans son coin.  
Sauf qu'entre temps, ils avaient perdus la trace de Logan, tapis dans l'ombre, le Zabrak fut rapide et silencieux, conscient qu'il avait échappé aux radars des utilisateurs de la force. Alors c'est dans un bond qu'il activa son sabre dos à Jess, Sana hurla de peur et Jaïna ne perdit pas de temps avant de se retourner et de contrer son attaque. Face à cette nuée salvatrice de Rouge et de violet, Coraïn compris le danger et utilisa la dernière bombe artisanale pour disparaître en haussant malicieusement un sourcil face à son adversaire. La jeune Palpatine disparut à nouveau dans une nuée pailletée qui enfuma la troupe et dissipa un instant le cercle et le mur d'ennemis. Facilitant son père et une bonne partie de ses congénères pour un moment. Seule Mara Jade fut suffisamment éblouie pour se laissée attraper par un homme en bien meilleure forme qu'elle, qui attendait désormais de l'aide là où personne ne pouvait en donner. Une lame sous la gorge.  
Toujours invisible, Coraïn sprinta vers l'orée de la forêt, la seule partie de la planète qui n'était pas encore tachée de sang et baignée dans la tempête et le chaos. L'adolescente analysa rapidement sa position et la situation, une branche cassée au dessus d'elle se tenait debout Logan tapant sur le sabre de Jaïna qui reculait. Se faufilant dans les branchages, elle attendit qu'il se jette sur Jaïna son sabre rouge vers le bas pour s'agripper à l'arbre, grimper de quelques centimètres et se jeter sur la branche avant d'apparaître et de lui couper le bras en activant sa lame. En la voyant apparaître, se fut la stupéfaction totale pour l'ensemble du groupe d'adolescents qui se tenait face à Coraïn debout devant le Zabrak se relevant, il voulut tendre son autre main pour rattraper le sabre mais cette fois-ci c'est Jaïna qui entra en scène, posant son pied dessus, les genoux griffés.   
L'humanoïde ria jaune, et se releva, Sana, Jess et Kei s'étant réfugiés plus loin, espérant le soigner un peu. Logan était d'humeur à se venger c'était si à peine il manifestait sa douleur après la perte de sa main. Il dégaina un long poignard aiguisé qu'il enfourcha tel un gant, une extension de sa main restante, face à lui, les deux jeunes filles étaient petites et fines mais à deux, elles étaient plus fortes... avant que Coraïn se bloque comme frigorifiée par un courant d'air magnétique la poussant à faire demi tour. Jaïna qui la vit s'immobiliser avec son regard vide ne compris pas tout de suite, si Coraïn partait elle ne pourra jamais le vaincre pas dans cet état... c'est à ce moment qu'au loin, très loin dans les airs fusant sous la pluie et l'orage. On entendait de grandes ailes battre, ça y est, leur mince chance de s'en sortir victorieux arrivait non loin d'ici, ca n'était plus qu'une question de temps, un combat qui s'éternisait depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Astral allait venir, Coraïn le savait, et son premier choix allait être Logan. Pointant l'une des lames blanches, l'adolescente engagea avec Jaïna une dernière petite dissuasion avant le coup de grâce.

Tapis sous les rochers, il était impossible de distinguer au loin, ni les enfants qui s'y abritaient, bien au sec, ni le combat. De là où se situaient actuellement Keran, Alouna, Suki, Misao et Winsy, sous la tutelle de Kalen son sabre près à être dégainé à n'importe qu'elle moment, ils n'y avaient rien, aucun son, aucune lumière, ici la pluie cachait tout. Mais le temps était long, et pour de si jeunes enfants, déjà nés dans la peur et la misère, cela devenait même TROP long. Keran était réveillé et il ruminait au fond de leur étroite grotte, il avait peur, mais devoir rester ici les bras croisés était plus qu'insatisfaisant pour lui... et le jeune homme désirait plus que tout retrouver sa sœur. Dans le silence pesant et le bruit des cœurs palpitants de peurs des enfants qui s'agrippaient à lui parfois, Keran faisait tourner les rouages de son cerveau, examinant risques par risques et possibilités par possibilités. Ressassant ses journées passées... avec Zawadi, et Proxima.   
Le petit Droïde qui savait tout faire, Proxima oui, il était emplit de mystère que Keran commençait à cerner, son nom avait même été entré dans la base de donnée du Droïde, l'adolescent pouvait donc lui donner des ordres.  
Ni une ni deux il se releva brusquement, poussant les deux Togruta sur le côté. Même Kalen hésita à activer son sabre lorsqu'il vit la face du rouquin à quelques centimètres de la sienne.  
«-Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Souffla le jeune Kenobi, encore sous pression.  
-Tu sais si avec Proxima on pourrait les aider. Le jeune garçon n'y allait pas par quatre chemin, ce qui épata un peu Kalen, surpris d'une telle idée.  
-Comment? Il n'a qu'un petit canon laser efficace sur d'autres Droïdes seulement?  
-Mais je ne sais pas moi, il sait faire des analyses, des... calculs.  
-Et ça nous sert à quoi maintenant... ils vont nous tuer. Chuchota timidement la petite Misao couchée derrière, refroidissant l'atmosphère, effectivement c'était une fin envisageable. Mais pas pour Alouna, elle posa sa main sur celle de la Togruta, et s'avança vers les garçons.  
-Si je sais! Ils se mirent à l'écouter, interloqués. Il a dans ses commandes d'analyses celles de décrypter toutes les informations passées dans un vaisseau... ou même un comlink, orales comme écrites. Pendant qu'ils se battent... il pourrait s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau et y récupérer leur base ou localiser Mashen et les autres.»  
À l'entente du noms de leur maître, les enfants se mirent à sourire, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils soient arrivés là dessous. Alouna passait du temps avec Zawadi elle aussi, à lire, étudier... mais aussi à observer, surtout lors des essais et de la conception du petit Droïde.  
L'idée passa comme une lettre à la poste pour Keran qui sorti de sa cachette, frissonnant au contact de la pluie battante.  
«-Alors j'y vais! S'écria il, Kalen n'avait rien à dire, il était juste surpris face à un tel acte de bravoure.  
-Attend, cependant la petite blonde n'avait pas terminée. Il te faut le modèle du vaisseau, sinon il ne saura pas où aller. Elle venait de le prendre de court, enfin avant que Kalen, fixant le sol, lança d'un ton neutre.  
-Chasseur ARC-170, le nom était inscrit sur la coque... Keran approuva, tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire tout seul? Lui demanda ce dernier, presque inquiet. Mais Keran savait que laisser les plus jeunes derrière lui n'était pas envisageable.   
-J'en suis sûr!»  
Téméraire mais le cœur serré, Keran laissa derrière lui son petit confort et la lueur d'espoir qu'il venait d'allumer sous ce rocher. Espérons que personne ne l'attende à la base.  
Et ce fut difficile pour le jeune Keran de ne pas flancher sur son chemin, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, son veston gris sur la tête, car même dans de telles conditions l'adolescent refusait de se mouiller le visage. Et enfin, le hangar qui abritait le petit Droïde apparut derrière le campement qui semblait mort dans ce théâtre sombre, bloquant le jeune homme devant, bouche bée et pétrifiée par la peur et cet aspect horrifiant que dégageait l'endroit. Mais un éclair le rappela vite à la réalité, et que ce fut dur pour lui, peureux comme il est, de retenir son hurlement de peur. Alors il entra sans réfléchir dans la grande pièce vide où seul quelques néons blancs éclairaient les allés... et la base de chargement où Proxima gisait, complètement rechargé. Keran courra vers lui et, comme Zawadi l'avait fait toutes ces fois, il dit avec la voix la plus claire, neutre et sûr de lui «Proxima, Marche!»   
Le petit Droïde ne se fit pas prier et alluma ses deux petits yeux bleus avant de s'élever face à Keran, surpris que ça ait marché aussi rapidement, il était même fier de lui, il riait seul face à cette première bonne nouvelle, alors qu'il tremblait de froid et de peur il y a encore quelques secondes.   
Mais Keran ne perdit pas le nord, il n'avait pas encore terminé sa mission, et maintenant, il devait faire tourner rapidement ses méninges pour deviner l'ordre a lui donner. Se tenant le menton il regarda quelques fois autour de lui, mais à nouveau un éclair l'effraya, tant pis, l'adolescent allait improviser.  
Alors Keran essaya tout:  
«Proxima, localiser chasseur ARC-170.» Le Droïde s'exécuta mais la demande n'était absolument pas adéquate, c'était bête le jeune garçon le savait, mais dans le feu de l'action il avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux... n'importe quoi. Alors Proxima afficha l'hologramme du vaisseau, sur la plaine de Sangha, au moins c'était certifié, il avait le bon vaisseau.  
«Proxima... décoder chasseur ARC-170.» cette fois-ci c'est un petit point d'interrogation qui s'afficha à la place de ses yeux. Ça n'était pas la bonne commande, et le temps pressait, Keran s'agitait, c'était si limite il sautillait sur place. Sauf que, comme une illumination, un petit ajustement de sa demande passa le fil de ses pensés.  
«Proxima, récupération des données, chasseur ARC-170.»  
Cette fois-ci, un petit bip très enthousiaste sembla casser cette ambiance stressante et l'angoisse qui poursuivait le petit rouquin qui pouvait souffler en voyant le Droïde filer à toute allure vers la plaine... en espérant qu'ils ne remarquent rien, et Keran le regardait partir, sachant qu'une fois sa mission accomplie il sera stationné en marche au dessus de sa base de recharge, à moins que Zawadi ne le rappel avec la petite montre qu'elle avait au poignet.  
Mais avant que Keran ne puisse retourner dans sa petite cachette pour rassurer les autres, un cri clair, et aiguë fit écho dans le grand hangar vide et sombre. Un cris monstrueux qui fit fuir le jeune garçon dans le renfoncement le plus proche, soufflant, haletant et au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et ne voulait pas savoir, de plus, cela semblait si près, et c'était sans compter les battements d'ailes d'une créature sans doute énorme. L'adolescent pétrifié et replié sur lui même oublia tout du monde extérieur et des personnes, des enfants, qui comptaient sur lui... et la cataplexie l'emporta encore une fois. Laissant les autres dans un doute encore plus énorme qu'auparavant.

Dans la plaine, le combat venait de se figer, arrêté par ces mêmes hurlements. Les battements d'ailes s'approchant de plus en plus et sonnant petit à petit, l'arrêt du combat.  
Threja et ses sbires tournaient sur eux même en cherchant l'origine du son sans baisser leur garde.  
Logan aussi avait entendu et bien évidemment, seul dans son coin de forêt, il regarda les deux jeunes filles face à lui, soit Coraïn qui tentait de cacher son triomphe grandissant dans un tempo similaire à son rythme cardiaque qui se calibrait sur celui de son compagnon qui arrivait et Jaïna dont la haine était sur le point d'exploser.  
Bien évidemment, les utilisateurs de la force débordés avaient immédiatement reconnus ces sons, leur évoquant un souffle d'espoir.  
Soudainement retournés vers le ciel, la masse grise d'Astran qui prenait forme étonna toute la troupe de Rekon, Threja la première puisqu'elle avait complètement baissée sa garde tant elle était surprise, même elle, la Zabrak avide de combats et de sang, avait les jambes qui flanchaient. «Qu'est-ce que c'est...» avait elle murmurée avant d'hurler à ses troupes de foncer sur la créature ailée complètement apparente et fonçant droit sur eux, dévoilants de longes dents tranchantes et une corpulence qui serait mettre à terre la dizaine d'hommes qui restaient et qui tiraient avec leurs Blaster sur Astran.  
«-Alice! S'exclama Mellia, presque les larmes aux yeux, regardant Zawadi et son compagnon, fier de sa fille.  
-Oui c'est elle! Ne perdons pas de temps!» continua le père désormais porté par sa fierté paternelle, Marloe elle, arrivait à nouveau à marcher et malgré son mal de tête, faisait de son mieux pour tirer avec le Blaster que Zawadi lui avait prêté.  
Maintenant qu'il était distrait, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Seul Solan s'acharnait en fond contre deux hommes pour qu'ils ne puissent plus avancer vers sa sœur et sa créature. C'est alors que, comme si il ne manquait pas assez de spectacle, deux flèches vinrent éventrer l'un d'eux, permettant au frère aîné d'achever l'autre, plantant son sabre jaune entre ses yeux. Solan salua sa sœur, qui passait toujours suivie d'une traînée de tirs, au dessus de lui, encochant de nouvelles flèches.  
Et encore ça n'était que le début, Astral n'était pas loin, et Coraïn attendait patiemment, le bon moment.  
Pendant que Logan reprit son combat, Jaïna continuait de mener la dance, voyant que son acolyte était concentrée à une toute autre tâche. Et pour ceux qui combattaient dans la plaine ce fut l'apothéose, de satisfaction pour les uns et de désespoir pour les autres lorsque Astral apparut rasant le sol, se posant telle un aigle sur sa proie, écrasant Threja au sol, la Zabrak était coincée sous les griffes acérées de l'immense créature blanche qui manifestait sa colère par de grands coups de queues et d'ailes, laissant sa victime sous ses griffes ramper pour tentée de sortir de son emprise.  
Alice zigzaguant toujours dans les airs rappela immédiatement Astral, pour lui, rester au sol pouvait être dangereux, même si dans le cas présent c'était la panique pour le camp ennemi, il fallait qu'Astral, même attendant Coraïn, rejoigne les airs.   
Et l'œil attentif de Marloe ne tarda pas de prévenir en hurlant Mara Jade et Zawadi qui la soutenaient toujours. «ATTENTION!» s'écria la rouquine tirant maladroitement vers les pattes de la créature. Mara réagit dans la seconde, mais c'était une seconde de trop, Threja avait attiré son sabre laser vers elle, pour blesser, heureusement ça n'était rien de grave, la patte de l'animal qui hurla de douleur, agitant son compagnon dans les airs qui manqua de faire basculer Alice. Énervée, la Kenobi se mit à s'acharner sur la Zabrak fuyant à toute allure vers Mara pour y engager un combat, en vain, dans sa rage ça n'était que le sol boueux qu'elle transperçait.  
Et Coraïn fut elle aussi déchirée, sentant la douleur vive dans son corps, entier, au point de faillir face à Logan, Jaïna avait aussi entendue le lézard stellaire hurler de douleur. Tout en maintenant l'ennemi bloqué, elle releva la Palpatine et lui dit suffisamment doucement «Vas le rejoindre, Coraïn, je gère.» elle était à bout de souffle, Jaïna doutait fortement de sa capacité à vaincre Logan, mais la blessure de la créature semblant affecter la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait se retenir de la laisser partir. Coraïn hocha la tête, se leva courut une dernière fois vers Logan pour prendre de l'élan contre le tronc d'un arbre, avant de se retourner et lui mettre son pied dans la figure, probablement aurait-il un œil au beurre noir après ça, mais pour Coraïn, c'était une façon d'être à égalité face à Jaïna pour qui elle avait un grand respect.  
Et cette fois-ci ce ne fut plus la délicate et silencieuse ombre lumineuse qui sortit de la forêt, mais bien une adolescente en colère qui, le double sabre en main, coupa en deux la première personne qui passa sur son chemin, sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons et de son père. Astral, prêt à s'envoler en boitant aperçu sa compagne courir vers lui, la larme à l'œil, mais la vision mutuelle qu'ils avaient de l'un et de l'autre suffit à apaiser la plus grande des douleurs, ce lien était décidément fascinant.  
Prêt à décoller, Coraïn sauta de plein pied sur le dos d'Astral, toujours le sabre activé, repoussant avec la force les derniers combattants qui osaient l'approcher. Quant à la créature, il décolla un peu déséquilibré, balayant le sol ainsi que Mara et Threja, prête à s'évanouir, voyant que les autres n'allaient pas se relever de sitôt, elle prit son comlink... pour alerter Logan, le souffle court «Il faut retourner chez Rekon... ces créatures... il doit savoir... oublions la Skywalker, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que ces deux là seront vivants.»  
Le message était bien passé, sans que Jaïna, qui frappait avec vigueur, n'entende quoique ce soit, elle ne remarqua même pas la moue puis le rictus malicieux de son adversaire.  
Mais de cette cohue provoquée par l'intervention d'Alice, ils n'avaient surtout pas aperçu le petit Proxima, qui ressortait du chasseur loin derrière eux.

Mais ils semblaient aussi avoir oubliés Ameryn, qui avait depuis, bien courue comme lui avait indiqué Ha'dard, "fuis" en voilà une instruction simple qui suffit à la jeune fille pour réveiller en elle de vieux démons.   
Pour une fois dans sa vie elle se sentait réellement menacée, la mort rôdait autour d'elle comme toujours dans la famille Skywalker, plus que jamais Ameryn le sentait. Même ici, loin dans la forêt, s'appuyant sur une souche d'arbre, tremblant de froid et à bout de force cherchant son souffle elle la sentait qui criait gare dans sa poitrine, resserrant ses poumons épuisée par sa course. La Skywalker était sur le point de s'effondrer, de fatigue, de peur, et déstabilisée par le froid et ses os rouillés par la pluie qui réussissait encore à se frayer un chemin aux travers des feuilles luminescentes de la forêt.  
Ameryn déglutit, prête à cracher ses poumons, pour fermer ses yeux quelques instants, la pluie ruisselant sur ses longs cils.   
Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de retrouver ses esprits que le feuillage aux alentours bougea, tendant à nouveau l'adolescente épuisée, la force l'alertait elle aussi, puis encore une fois, du mouvement au loin. Elle devint instantanément raide, ses veines irriguées d'une énergie incontrôlable... pourtant sa fatigue psychologique et physique venait briser cette énergie s'acharnant et la laissant là à ressentir à travers le lien mystique, le danger imminent qui s'approchait, Ameryn ne pouvait plus bouger.  
Lorsqu'un inconnu masqué arriva devant elle, deux lances électrifiées dans les mains, la tension dans son esprit augmenta, tout comme sa respiration qui s'accélérait à chaque pas de l'ennemi, tournoyant fièrement ses armes. Là encore la force criait pour sortir de son corps, mais Ameryn ne pouvait rien faire. Son nez saignait certes mais cela ne semblait nullement influencer son environnement... elle était en stand-by, n'entendant même pas la foudre frapper juste dans son dos, tandis qu'il prenait à malin plaisir à la torturer de la sorte, comme si la posture léthargique de la dernière Skywalker était un triomphe incomparable dont il pouvait se venter, il en riait d'abord.  
Enfin, il ne continua pas longtemps, l'homme se stoppa brutalement, laissant ses armes s'abaisser derrière lui, reculant. Ameryn fronça les sourcils, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de brutal qui la força comme par instinct, une sensation, à reculer.   
Et du point de vue de cet homme, il compris vite qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Derrière elle et ses cheveux d'un noir de geai, apparaissaient des ailes grandioses comme si Ameryn elle même en possédait, tout cela dans un silence absolu, une silhouette bleutée à l'allure féerique qui pourtant ne rassurait pas les deux humains face à face, et tendus.  
L'homme agita alors sa lance pour la lancer dans un bond. Ameryn récupérant instantanément le contrôle de son corps, courant en arrière et jetant son bras devant elle, figeant l'arme en plein vol et son lanceur debout derrière, avant qu'elle même ne heurte une surface rêche et écaillée, Astrad dont la tête et les yeux bleus finirent par se révéler à l'homme figé.   
Ameryn surprise de le voir ici laissa tout tomber, la pression, la force tout, soudain c'était le vide dans sa tête... et le noir complet. L'arme tomba au sol et l'homme reprit vie, mais pour peu de temps. La créature hurla et se jeta sur lui, qui venait de lancer quatre petits Droïdes fonçant droit sur Astrad, touché de plein fouet par l'un des tirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un tir paralysant pouvait il faire à un monstre aussi noble que lui, excepté accroître sa soif de sang. Quatre coup d'ailes suffirent pour éliminer les Droïdes dans un petit bond, tandis qu'il bavait en courant vers l'homme, sa dernière lance en main. Hors l'électricité ne pouvait blesser l'animal, Astrad fut touché certes, mais à part effacer une infime partie de sa peau, cela ne changeait rien, après avoir tourné une fois sur lui même, il parvint à saisir l'homme par la griffe au bout de son aile. Et ce fut sans pitié qu'il le traîna au sol, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son dos pour le traîner à lui sous des hurlements morbides. La mâchoire puissante venant lui ôter la voix et la vie, par un craquement de nuque bruyant entre ses canines taillés, tachant sa tête parfaite et si lumineuse d'un bleu roi... du sang rouge de sa victime.  
Mais ça n'était pas son repas, c'était pour cette humaine, si présente, si sauvage, si primal... comme lui, qu'il avait intervenu. Et c'est face au corps frigorifié et inerte de la dernière Skywalker qu'Astrad vint en chantant, des murmures, des pleurs, lui le lézard stellaire vorace et impitoyable, qui cette nuit poussa du bout de son nez taché par le sang de sa victime, la chemise froide elle aussi marquée par le sang s'écoulant du visage de la jeune fille. Ne voyant aucune solution, c'est sous cette pluie torrentielle qu'il s'enveloppa autour d'elle, bien au chaud dans ses ailes atypiques mais si charmantes. Ameryn était inconsciente mais quelque part loin dans une part de son esprit, son cœur reprenait toute vigueur au rythme de la douceur aussi rare qu'un diamant donc faisait preuve Astrad enroulé comme un chrysalide autour d'elle. Il attendrait, même pour un humain, il veillerait, avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Pour Threja et les rares personnes encore debout à ses côtés, on entendait sonner la fin de l'affrontement, en même temps que la tempête qui avait balayé les plaines et forêts environnantes, ici, tout n'était plus qu'une misérable marre de boue et de sang. Certains étaient tombés au combat, fort heureusement, ça n'était que des adorateurs d'une secte meurtrière... mais ils avaient tatoué de leur sang impur l'herbe si douce et sauvage de cette planète désormais révélée à l'ennemi. Pour Ha'dard et les autres, c'était de nouvelles cicatrices de guerre, ou des premières, comme pour Marloe ou Jess qui reprenait conscience alors que Coraïn survolait la zone, Astral étant incapable de poser le pied à terre. Tous allaient s'en sortir indemne, mais au prix de balafres et de traumatismes comme pour ces enfants couchés et glacés dans leur trou à attendre la mort, Alouna qui semblait tellement accepter ce genre de chose était éteinte, pensant que de toute façon... un jour elle rejoindra sa mère loin dans une autre galaxie, selon la jeune blonde il était là, son destin. Parfois même elle se demandait si ça ne serait pas mieux.  
Le combat cessait de toute façon, ils étaient épuisés, Alice n'avait plus de flèches et Astran était essoufflé et diverti par autre chose, plus loin dans la forêt... son frère sans doute, ils devaient communiquer.  
Il ne demeurait plus que Jaïna, qui courait après Logan. Le Zabrak avait soudainement pris la fuite après l'avoir jeté contre un arbre, encore un peu sonnée elle suivait sa trace qui l'emmenait vers la sortie de la forêt... mais aussi vers Sana, Kei et Jess, et jamais elle ne se pardonnerait si il arrivait à leur faire du mal!   
Kalen aussi, courait, inquiet et soucieux qu'il venait d'abandonner quatre enfants sans défense, mais Keran n'était pas revenu et hors de question pour le jeune Kenobi de l'oublier, le petit rouquin qui avait involontairement ouvert une porte immense à ses camarades.  
C'est quand soudainement le vaisseau principal se mit à décoller, les moteurs lancés à pleine puissance que tout s'arrêta définitivement, Logan à la porte hurlant de revenir vers lui. Threja ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir, regardant Ha'dard une dernière fois, le visage en sang suite à ses nombreuses blessures, elle se vengerait, c'était là, une certitude.   
Les utilisateurs de la force se regardèrent un peu décontenancés:  
«-Ils fuient? Demanda Marloe cachée derrière Zawadi.  
-Je crois, bien.  
-Il faut les arrêter! Solan venait de hurler en poussant sa mère sur le côté, il comptait fermement courir et achever les personnes qui restaient, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de son père qui le saisit par le bras.  
-Non! Non! Tu ne vas nulle part, tout cela a assez duré!   
-Papa! On ne va tout de même pas...  
-Si!» Interrompit Ha'dard en regardant le vaisseau refermer ses portes et prendre le l'altitude, le bruit sourd qu'il faisait déstabilisant Astran et Astral, qui ne supportaient visiblement pas ce son étrange. Sinon, il serait fort probable que Coraïn et Alice se seraient jetées sur eux et leur tas de ferraille.   
Ha'dard se retourna, s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe qui venait d'être rejoint par Jaïna qui semblait incroyablement confuse.  
«Laissez les fuir, il va falloir les suivre! Avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur notre planète, maintenant, nous devenons les traqueurs!»  
Un ordre était un ordre personne ne broncha, et si ils espéraient pouvoir souffler... c'était peine perdue, le vaisseau prenait de l'altitude à une vitesse folle, les autres vaisseaux ennemis avaient de toute façon été abandonnés car détruits par les lézards stellaires.   
Et ce son, marquait à la fois une fin, et le début d'une nouvelle chose, une nouvelle vie et peut-être une nouvelle guerre inédite en son genre.  
Son passage en hyper espace surpris aussi Kalen qui s'arrêta de courir, Keran qui fut réveillé en sursaut tout en criant «Merde!» en se rendant compte qu'il n'était jamais retourné voir les autres, Alouna aussi, la libérant d'une part de son inquiétude alors qu'elle et les enfants qui la suivaient timidement, mettaient le nez dehors, dans la brume de l'aube qui s'approchait.  
Et loin d'ici, Astrad, enroulé autour d'Ameryn, ouvrit un œil avant de lever la tête vers le ciel devenant de plus en plus rose. Il grogna, pour lui aussi, c'était un son auquel il n'était pas accommodé, mais pour le moment c'était le corps d'Ameryn dont il avait la responsabilité, alors il se referma sur sa protégée, encore endormie et froide sous ses ailes protectrices.


	37. Chapter 37

Rey quand à elle faisait ses bagages, dans son petit tas de taule lui servant d'appartement depuis... peu de temps au final. La Jedi fonctionnait en cet instant comme une machine dénuée de vie et de sentiments. Tout était si étrange depuis son arrivée ici, entre ces mystérieux Jedis, sa fille qui disparaît et maintenant... la voilà mêlée à une affaire politique la dépassant totalement. Rey, depuis quelques heures maintenant, assurait la régence du palais de Naboo, attendant presque le retour d'Ameryn comme une quête et un objet diplomatique que comme la mère inquiète qu'elle avait été.  
Cette triste situation n'inquiétait personne désormais, même plus Finn et Poe, ses deux grands amis, le Trio comme on les appelait fut un temps, il fallait dire que gérer une république et une famille ne laissait que peu de temps à l'évasion, et pour le moment, eux aussi, avaient de lourds problèmes à régler. Rien que leur réputation avait pris un coup, face à cette incapacité certaine dont les excuses ne pourraient suffire, malheureusement.  
Désormais que cela soit eux ou n'importe quel autre personne ayant résidé sur Kalabra, cette ruine, il fallait faire sa valise, le départ pour Naboo était presque immédiat. Tout ici allait être laissé à l'abandon, enfin, pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à vrai dire, la galaxie attendait d'eux de vraies réflexions, de vraies avancées! Ils étaient tous las des belles paroles exposées depuis presque dix-sept ans, les bases comme Kalabra ou celle de Tython en construction attendront, c'était Naboo et les enfants pour l'instant, point final.  
Mais les vraies personnes qui s'en réjouissaient restaient les mêmes, le petit groupe d'éternels enfants, Moona, Blake et Bettam, heureux de partir vivre dans un "palais royal", enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient bien voulus comprendre, de toute façon la politique ne faisait en aucun cas partie de leurs âmes d'enfants innocents, eux ils voulaient des grands espaces, des voyages, du nouveau et du rêve.  
Et autant dire qu'ils allaient être servis, comme d'habitude, inséparables, même leurs valises ils les faisaient ensembles, un étrange comlink branché à un boîtier que Jess avait construit à son petit frère et ses deux amis, comme ça, ils pouvaient communiquer sur une fréquence en même temps, sans pouvoir être mis sur écoute par les adultes!  
Et quel bonheur de partager cet instant de pure adrénaline entre eux, entre les rires et les théories, coupés parfois par Zorii, Beaumont ou Rose venant toquer à leur porte pour leur demander de se dépêcher au lieu de parler. Mais si il y avait quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait ignorer, c'était l'histoire de ce lieu, l'histoire de Padmé Amidala, cette reine que l'on représentait comme l'idéal de l'intelligence, la diplomatie et la beauté. "L'arrière grand mère d'Ameryn" voilà quelque chose qui fascinait Moona et Blake.  
Bettam qui connaissait son histoire de fond en comble restait silencieux et assez perplexe, comment Rey avait eu accès au palais de la Reine Amidala... il fallait qu'il en parle, il posa sa pile de livre qu'il voulait emmener, et coupa les deux rêveurs dans leur communication:  
«-J'ai une question! S'exclama il faisant grésiller les comlink de ses amis.  
-Oui. Répondirent les deux autres en cœur.  
-Il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas... pourquoi Le palais de Naboo revient de droit à Ameryn?  
On pouvait entendre Moona souffler, se laissant tomber sur son petit lit, parfois elle le trouvait bête, parfois, et à tort.  
-Mais Bett... commença Blake avant d'être subitement interrompu par son amie.  
-Réfléchis! Elles sont de la même famille, LA MÊME FAMILLE, elle accentua de son ton hautain, cette dernière parole. C'est juste logique, je vois pas le problème!  
-Sauf que! Bettam n'en avait pas fini. Padmé avait refusée son titre de Reine pour devenir sénatrice, normalement c'est à la descendance de la dernière reine de Naboo que revient son palais... compris ou pas compris?  
Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, c'est vrai que tout cela était étrange et pas très cohérent.  
-Tu sais qui a le fameux testament? Bettam? Demanda Blake.  
-Aucune idée, je sais juste qu'elle souhaitait qu'il revienne à sa famille pour les générations à venir si besoin...  
-Mais alors ça n'est pas possible?» Renchérit Moona, avant d'être subitement interrompue par Rose qui rentrait pour la énième fois, légèrement plus remontée qu'auparavant.  
«-Moona, bon sang, si ton père arrive et que cette valise n'est pas refermée!  
-Oui! Oui...  
-Arrête ça maintenant et dépêche toi!  
-Oui maman promis...»  
La petite fille ferma les yeux lorsque la porte se claqua violemment derrière le dos braqué de Rose qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur.  
«-Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là... la voix de Blake se fit entendre à nouveau.  
-Moi j'ai terminé on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Fit Blake.  
-Oui... Moona répondit quelques instants plus tard. Et je sais pas vous, son air livide repris des couleurs, même à travers l'enregistrement on pouvait la voir sourire, mais je pense qu'on aura de quoi mener une grosse enquête une fois sur Naboo!»  
La communication s'arrêta, sur les rires espiègles de ses enfants surexcités et persuadés qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à dénicher dans cette histoire.

Rey était maintenant fin prête à partir, de toute façon elle n'avait pas grand chose avec elle... étant donné qu'une grande majorité de ses affaires demeuraient encore dans le faucon millenium.  
En attendant, la Jedi faisait les cents pas dans son petit appartement, fouillant les moindres recoins, peut-être y demeurait-il encore un objet à elle ou à Ameryn, qui sait, sa fille n'était pas réputée pour être très organisée.  
Mais cette fois-ci c'est bien la mère, habituellement très à cheval sur le rangement et l'organisation, qui retrouva quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce. Poussant la petite chaise devant, Rey récupéra le morceau de fil rouge qui était tombé ici. «Comment j'ai pu...» murmura-elle seule ici, passant le morceau de tissus entre ses mains pour enlever la poussière. Ce petit objet, aussi insignifiant soit il, était très important pour elle, et Rey le gardait toujours quelque part peu importe où elle allait, souvent même la Jedi le nouait autour de son poignet, comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant pour ne pas l'égarer à nouveau.  
Laissant le tissus rouge filer entre ses doigts, le visage de Rey se mit à se fermer, elle pensait, loin dans sa mémoire.  
C'était cette longue banderole qui avait été attachée à un arbre sur Ajan Kloss, le fil rouge que Rey tranchait au sabre laser à chaque fois qu'elle passait par là. Certes ça n'était pas grand chose... mais le jour où elle quittait la planète pour rejoindre Maz sur Takodana, quelques semaines voire quelques jours avant la naissance de sa fille, la Jedi avait pris le temps de nettoyer son parcours d'entraînement, prenant avec elle ce bout de tissus dont il ne restait quasiment rien. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait détaché, une même vision, celle de son côté obscur avec Kylo ren sur le trône mais aussi celle de la lumière qu'elle avait vue en Ben Solo le soir sur Ahch-To fit immédiatement surface, pour Rey c'était clair, cet objet avait plus de valeur qu'elle ne l'imaginait.  
Le soir sur Takodana, après une éprouvante journée comme jamais la Jedi n'avait vécue auparavant, elle regardait, les yeux rougis par le bonheur et marqués par la fatigue, sa petite fille âgée de quelques heures à peine dormir à côté d'elle. Rey commençait à saisir petit à petit le nouveau rôle crucial qu'elle avait, et à quel point il était magnifique... unique, comme une dyade.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle prit l'initiative de récupérer, malgré les restes de douleurs qui paralysaient une partie de son corps, le tissus rouge, le fil du destin, c'était comme ça que Rey le percevait depuis sa dernière vision. Morceau qu'elle arracha pour en faire deux moitiés. L'une qu'elle noua à son poignet, l'autre qu'elle passa autour du petit poignet potelé du nouveau né à côté d'elle, en douceur, tant Rey avait peur de blesser Ameryn lorsqu'elle était bébé, tant cette petite fille lui semblait précieuse.  
Rey s'était liée à Ameryn, comme n'importe qu'elle mère et son bébé, mais c'était cette petite touche matérielle qui apportait toute la poésie de leur sombre histoire. Comme ça, peut-être que ce fil les liera à jamais.  
Et pourtant, seule dans cette pièce sombre, Rey se mit à sangloter sans personne pour venir la rassurer, sans elle, sans Ameryn. Malgré cela, que cela soit spirituel ou bel et bien réel, sa fille, son dernier espoir était parti. Les reniflements de la mère désespérée qu'était devenue Rey reprirent le pas sur le visage froid et sans saveur qu'elle arborait depuis des jours. Mais elle le craignait tellement, que la force lui retire sa fille comme elle lui avait retiré Ben des années en arrière. Tout cela serait intolérable.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte métallique qui étouffait la tristesse de Rey. La Jedi entreprit immédiatement d'essuyer les larmes discrètes sous ses yeux, quelqu'un devait forcément l'attendre.  
«J'arrive!» s'exclama elle en courant vers la porte, elle fut surprise de voir la mine timide et polie de Zaraam, les mains sur ses cuisses, la saluant en se baissant.  
«-Maitre Rey. Dit-elle, avant de relever la tête.  
Rey fut un peu éblouie par la lumière du jour qui venait éclairer son visage rougis par les larmes.  
-Zaraam. Fit cette dernière en retour, sachant qu'elle venait pour lui annoncer quelque chose.  
-Oh! Nous vous attendons sur la piste de décollage, nous partons dans trente minutes exactement, Finn m'a demandé de vous prévenir.  
Rey demeura silencieuse un petit moment, surprise de la rapidité d'exécution du déménagement, malheureusement pour elle qui n'était pas dans le meilleur des états émotionnels.  
-Bien, j'arrive... elle se retourna, tu peux retourner les prévenir... il me reste, quelque chose à faire.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas maitre Rey? Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé à l'œil expert de la jeune Cathars, se sentant concernée.  
-Je... je vais bien... Rey ravala un sanglot, merci Zaraam, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.»  
Toujours en se baissant légèrement, l'adolescente s'en alla, bien consciente que Rey avait ouvertement menti. Elle se demandait bien comment faire, à qui en parler.  
Et du côté de la Jedi, ça n'était pas mieux, elle n'aimait pas le mensonge mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, elle le gérerai toute seule comme à son habitude. Et puis maintenant, Rey avait un palais qui l'attendait. Alors, croulant sous les responsabilités, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte pour souffler un coup, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle allait mal, de plus en plus mal... si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider.

Le jour qui se levait sur Sangha, après cette nuit si agitée, ne présageait rien de plus qu'une nouvelle journée de bataille et de peur. Ils étaient partis, certes, mais les dégâts étaient considérables et il ne fallait pas être si intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils reviendront vite sur Sangha, sans doute plus nombreux, il fallait les en dissuader à tout prix.  
Alors, blessés ou non, le groupe d'adultes se mis directement en marche vers le camp désert, Qui-Ark rappelant son fils caché au loin, Kalen semblait épuisé après cette nuit d'incertitude, autant que les enfants qu'il protégeait.  
Tous se rejoignirent au camp au même moment, devant les visages réjouis des uns, parfois compatissants devant certaines blessures, mais surtout c'est cette impression d'éternité qui venait ajouter le bouquet d'émotions final à ces retrouvailles.  
Les deux lézards stellaires se posèrent au sol, enfin, Astral s'écrasa sur sa patte douloureuse. Mais Coraïn sauta presque immédiatement en plein vol, courant à bras ouverts vers Alouna qui marchait à l'arrière du groupe d'enfants. La Palpatine ne porta même pas attention à l'appel au renfort de son père, pour ramener au plus vite des réserves de Bacta aux adultes, Marloe n'ayant rien de grave mise à part une migraine et Jess qui aurait besoin de soins plus intensifs. L'empressement derrière elle, tout était en flottement, Coraïn se jeta dans les bras tremblants et froid de sa petite sœur:  
«-Alouna! Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien?... elle regarda immédiatement le visage de la petite blonde qui commençait à renifler, laissant tomber la pression accumulée depuis des heures et des heures.  
-Non... dit elle dans un murmure.  
-Alouna... regarde autour de toi, on est tous là... tout va bien.  
-J'ai eu peur.  
-Je sais, je sais ma chérie.»  
Coraïn avait posée son front contre celui de sa petite sœur qu'elle chérissait tant, depuis sa naissance, et depuis le décès de leur mère, c'était une mission pour l'adolescente, sa mission que de redonner le sourire à cette fillette.  
Autour, Jaïna avait retrouvé ses nouveaux Padawans, sains et saufs et au petit soins pour la grande Zabrak et ses multiples éraflures. Plus que le sang au final, c'était la fatigue et le dépit qui affaiblissait la troupe. Mellia et Mara Jade se soignant mutuellement, aidée par Zawadi qui boitait dans le petit vaisseau pour ravitailler les bras bleus et trempés de Marloe, qui pour être honnête, ne pensait plus à rien, même plus à son frère, elle voulait juste oublier ça et poser ce foutu sac de glace sur sa tête.  
Et pendant ce temps, Qui-Ark et Ha'dard se dévisageaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire maintenant, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Les adultes du moins l'avaient compris, expliquant cette hâte malgré la fin du combat, ou le début.

Lorsque Sana fit à nouveau surface, soutenant à l'aide de Kei qui était épuisé et qui cherchait désespérément Marloe, Jess, presque amorphe et semblant ne plus avoir conscience de son environnement, Coraïn perdit immédiatement ses sens à elle. Cet adolescent, que l'on tirait presque par terre, c'était dingue comment la Palpatine avait peur pour lui, comment cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état.  
Elle laissa Alouna s'asseoir de son côté avec son consentement, lui permettant de courir à Jess, libérant Kei pour le prendre sous ses bras et aider Sana. Coraïn scrutait le visage du jeune Dameron avec la plus grande des attentions, son cœur palpitant à des milliers de kilomètres heures, tant cette vision était horrible, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi lui d'ailleurs. Jess avait bien reconnu la belle jeune fille aux cheveux blancs à ses côtés, si seulement il avait la force de lui dire à quel point il était reconnaissant qu'elle soit là à le soutenir, le portant de ses bras fins. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le seul nom qui sorti de sa bouche fut «Coraïn!» on ne savait pas dire si c'était du bonheur ou de la surprise, mais l'aura bienveillante qu'elle dégageait lui procurait quelque chose de si bénéfique.  
Alice Kenobi, au contraire, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la souffrance et l'urgence de sa situation, aurait quand même aimée ne serait-ce qu'un regard de la part de sa meilleure amie. Une flamme vint s'allumer et irradier ses membres supérieurs et son esprit, Jess était sympathique, mal en point, mais Coraïn était bien plus aux yeux d'Alice... et normalement le contraire était de même. Pour la première fois l'adolescente n'en avait plus l'impression, Astral vint se frotter contre elle, sans réaction, il sentait son dégoût et cette émotion refoulée qui la rongeait, voyant Coraïn marcher avec lui, comme volée à Alice.  
C'est alors qu'Ha'dard l'appela au loin, il semblait très occupé voire dépassé, ce qui était rare.  
«-Pars retrouver Ameryn! Elle ne doit pas être au courant de rien!» elle ouvrit grand les yeux, Ameryn! C'est vrai qu'elle avait du fuir, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle accepta sa mission, même si avant de prendre son envol et retrouver la dernière Skywalker, l'adolescente profiterait de quelques instants pour prendre du recul sur cette folle nuit, mais plus intérieurement, pour comprendre que Coraïn n'avait plus qu'elle en tête.

Keran lui venait de s'éveiller, toujours plié dans un recoins du laboratoire de Zawadi. Le retour à la réalité fut compliqué, le rouquin était désespérément confus et sa position n'aidait pas, il ne sentait ni ses jambes ni ses bras.  
Bien sûr, son manque d'équilibre et ses "deux bras gauches" comme l'aurait dit sa sœur ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Le pauvre adolescent se forçait à se contorsionner pour réussir à sortir de sa cachette. Après s'être cogné la tête plus d'une fois, le voilà enfin debout, se hâtant vers l'extérieur.  
Il passa une fois en courant de travers devant Proxima qui flottait patiemment au dessus de la base de recharge comme convenu, ce n'est qu'après une petite seconde de réflexion que Keran fit demi tour en glissant sur le sol pour retourner vers le Droïde. Même lui, il n'y croyait pas, il avait réussit, Keran avait achevé une mission.  
Il ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de prendre connaissance des informations précieuses qu'il possédait, sa fierté avait pris le dessus, sortant du hangar il heurta de plein fouet Kalen qui le cherchait depuis si longtemps.  
Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent l'un comme l'autre avec une confusion et un bonheur des plus total.  
«-Keran!  
-Kalen, Proxima... il pointa le hangar de Zawadi du doigt.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu tout à l'heure.  
-J'ai réussi, il a toutes les informations! Ils laissaient le flux de leurs pensées se déverser, en même temps, dans un brouhaha complet, ils ne s'écoutaient même pas.  
-On t'a attendu des heures là bas! J'étais en chemin pour venir te chercher!  
-J'ai voulu revenir, mais t'as un vaisseau là-bas.  
Et enfin, Kalen l'arrêta en posant sa main ferme sur son épaule.  
-Keran, Keran, ils sont partis. J'étais en chemin pour venir voir si tu allais bien, j'ai dû faire demi-tour, mon père venait de me prévenir qu'ils revenaient ici. Apaisé, l'adolescent fini par s'immobiliser, remettant les événements dans l'ordre, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait.  
-Alors, il s'approcha du visage de son nouvel ami, nous avons réussi. Et...»  
Malheureusement pour lui, ramener Kalen à Proxima sera pour plus tard, la silhouette imposante et triomphante de Solan apparut de derrière les branchages, coupant court à la conversation. Et il semblait aussi sérieux que son père.  
«Eh les minots, on a besoin de vous pour charger les vaisseaux, ramenez vous vite.»  
Les deux adolescents ne répondirent rien, ils s'exécutèrent c'est tout. Demeurait encore, et seulement, ce nouveau mystère que Solan venait de soulever, charger les vaisseaux voulait dire qu'ils partaient?

Étrangement dès leur arrivée sur le camp, c'était comme si personne ne s'était battu. les blessures, aussi importantes soient elles, étaient mise de côté par la force mentale et la détermination des adultes. Mellia posa une caisse dans les bras de son fils, lui intimant de partir charger le vaisseau principal, celui qui allait bientôt quitter le sol. Tout cela était irréaliste, Keran ne comprenait pas plus la situation que Kalen. Par instinct il courût vers sa sœur, assise dans la poussière. C'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. La bataille et ses répercussions, il n'en restait rien, c'était définitivement un nouveau départ.  
«-Marloe! Il s'arrêta un peu essoufflé face à sa sœur étonnée de le revoir, mais toujours silencieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Ils partent, pour retrouver ceux qui s'en sont pris à nous, au plus vite.» Son ton à elle était des plus neutre, devant ce drôle de spectacle, Solan qui montait à bord de son chasseur Jedi datant d'il y a bien, bien longtemps, Ha'dard marchant en direction de ses filles qui se tenaient aux centre, les bras fragiles de la petite Alouna agrippés à sa sœur. Keran ne voyait pas, pourquoi, pourquoi aussi vite surtout, c'était de la folie, Mara Jade par exemple ne tenait presque plus debout.  
Une folie qu'Alice, toujours en train de faire la moue, du moins en quelque sorte, ne cautionnait absolument pas.  
«-Alice s'il te plaît, appela sa mère, réveillant sa fille légèrement perturbée par tout ça, tu peux me rendre un service. Elle vint vers sa mère un peu déséquilibrée par son genou blessé, l'aidant à charger une dernière caisse contenant des provisions, l'adolescente était plongée dans un silence inhabituel.  
Hey, Alice, regarde moi. Cette phrase, la jeune fille la connaissait par cœur, Mellia avait compris que quelque chose la chagrinait dans l'absolu.  
-Maman, non c'est pas le moment.» Alice tourna la tête, entre voir sa meilleure amie la planter comme elle venait de le faire et voir une partie de sa famille s'en aller sans elle et sans la garantie qu'ils reviennent... malgré son fort caractère, la Kenobi ne pouvait faire semblant de ne rien ressentir.  
«-Pas besoin de te monter la tête ma grande, son père arriva devant elle, avant même qu'Alice ne puisse fuir les adieux, on fera attention à nous, toi et Kalen vous êtes forts et indépendants.  
-Oui, Alice, tout ira bien.» Continua de rassurer sa mère. Mais c'était en vain, en fait dans le regard de la jeune fille, c'était presque du reproche qui siégeait dans son esprit, pour prendre une telle décision.  
Elle voulait partir sans dire un mot, prouver que cela ne l'affectait pas. Mais avant de repartir vers Astran, pour retrouver Ameryn, sans doute effrayée quelque part, Alice se tourna une dernière fois, pour les regarder, mémoriser leurs visages.  
«J'ai des choses à faire... désolée.»  
Serrant sa mâchoire pour réprimer une larme, elle s'en alla, poussant Kalen avec son épaule, c'était le meilleur des au revoir qu'elle était capable de faire.  
Intérieurement elle pourrait pleurer et hurler comme Alouna faisait au même moment, suppliant son père de ne pas s'en aller, Coraïn la retenait, elle tremblait elle aussi. Quelque part, Ha'dard s'en voulait pour avoir à faire ça, nourrissant le traumatisme de ses filles, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Pourtant, il avait beau lui expliquer que c'était pour sa sécurité, la petite blonde continuait de hurler «Non! Papa, Papa, reste, reste!» cela déchirait le cœur de tous, d'Alice qui voyait son jolie visage se tordre d'une douleur psychologique et émotionnelle inimaginable, de Coraïn qui se retenait de hurler à son tour et qui implorait à sa petite sœur de s'arrêter, de Kalen aussi qui venait de lâcher la main ensanglantée de ses parents.  
Et le temps pressait, Logan et tous devaient foncer à toute allure dans le vide spatial, la vengeance ancrée dans leurs esprits.  
Du temps ils en avaient déjà suffisamment perdus par ailleurs, Mara Jade appela Ha'dard, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, Alouna n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter. Alors dans un dernier baisé à ses filles il essuya une larme parmi les centaines qui parcouraient le visage de sa fille cadette.  
Et il recula, la voyant se laisser tomber au sol, toujours en pleurant. Ce sentiment de déchirement était d'une douleur inestimable.  
«-Non! non! Papa, ils vont te tuer, Papa, PAPA! Elle hurla de plus belle, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, voyant le panache de fumée qui le fit disparaître dans le grand vaisseau, Coraïn quant à elle n'avait même plus de voix.  
-Alouna, calme toi, tout va bien, Alouna...» au final, il était difficile de savoir si elle parlait à sa sœur ou si, inconsciemment, elle s'adressait à elle même.  
Et ils décollèrent, vers ce qui semblait être leur destin, une nouvelle guerre, celle du silence. Personne ne quitta les vaisseaux des yeux, même sur le dos d'Astran, Alice attendait en regardant.  
Et pour les sœurs Palpatine, c'était presque comme un drame, des souvenirs remontant encore et encore.  
Et lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus de vaisseau, plus de bruit, seulement des enfants et des adolescents laissés-pour-compte ici, à survivre sans aucune garantie, la petite blonde se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa grande sœur.  
C'était infâme comme sentiment, cette tristesse aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard, et les regards de ceux qui ne pouvaient comprendre un tel déchirement. Coraïn pleurait elle aussi, malgré tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
«-Il va mourrir, il va mourrir... c'était les seules phrases qui sortaient encore de la bouche de sa petite sœur  
-Chut, s'il te plaît, tout ira bien ma chérie je te le promets.» Coraïn termina par bercer sa petite sœur, épuisée désormais. Enfin, épuisé, elles l'étaient toutes les deux, et Coraïn au point de ne pas remarquer la trace de sang provenant du nez d'Alouna le long de ses vêtements autrefois blancs.  
Sur cette planète habituellement si paisible, baignant dans l'amour , la vie et la force tout simplement, il y avait les ténèbres, dans la colère d'Alice, la douleurs d'Alouna et la tristesse de Coraïn.  
L'avenir résidait en un océan d'incertitude, pour tous.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre publié, en vous souhaitant (pour ceux qui y sont encore), une bonne rentrée pleine de covid... (oui c'est pas une année de folie) :|  
> <3

Le silence qui ébranlait désormais la petite base à moitié déserte devenait pesant, chacun vacant à ses occupations, ses tourments, seul et sans le moindre murmure. Coraïn était assise, contre Astral qui ne la quittait plus, couché à couiner de temps en temps, mais elle soignera les blessures physiques plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est assise et abritée par ses grandes ailes blanches qu'elle caressait dans un rythme constant et lent, les cheveux d'Alouna, ou l'on ne voyait plus son visage, elle était assise en boule contre sa sœur en tremblant encore de peur, hélas, même à son âge, il n'y avait plus le moindre sourire, même plus une larme... tout était noir dans sa tête, persuadée qu'elle était arrivée à la fin de son cauchemar qu'était sa vie. Coraïn sentait sa peine, comme Jess qui regardait assis face à elle, il venait prendre un peu l'air, un lourd bandage autour du bras, la belle jeune fille candide et souriante qui l'avait emmenée dans les airs, libre et naturelle, était éteinte et en peine, le visage encore humide à cause des larmes silencieuses qu'elle avait versée.  
Et les autres, ils marchaient, tournaient en rond comme des bêtes en cages, les enfants étaient les seuls à ne rien dire, Misao la Togruta dormait même, sur un morceau de tissus encore mouillé à cause de la pluie. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, des adultes qui étaient si soudainement partis et de cette menace que l'on pensait superficielle, la prochaine étape était d'attendre qu'Alice revienne de son vol, espérons, avec Ameryn en bonne santé.

Alice commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, rasant la surface de la planète à une vitesse ahurissante dans l'espoir de retrouver la Skywalker au plus vite. Elle se penchait, se retournait, presque Alice tombait du dos d'Astran qui n'était, en plus de ça, que très peu coopératif.   
Il regardait un point bien précis et la force autour d'eux hurlait, intimant que la créature tuerait pour aller là-bas, vers Astrad et son aura sauvage et enivrante que l'on connaissait bien. Plus le temps passait et plus Astran montrait son mécontentement, donnant de forts battements d'ailes pour secouer sa compagne, légèrement sur les nerfs, ça n'était pas le moment de jouer!  
Se penchant et lui donnant en silence l'ordre de tourner, l'adolescente fini par lui donner raison, involontairement, à peine eut il le nez en direction de son frère qu'il se mît à accélérer et à prendre la hauteur sans le consentement de la Kenobi déjà penchée pour observer le sol. heureusement, l'adolescente avait de bon réflexe et après un petit hoquet de surprise elle se raccrocha au coup ondulant de la créature grise, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. «ASTRAN! STOP! DOUCEMENT» cria elle, tirant un peu sur ses poils pour le faire réagir, mais ça ne changera rien, elle allait se débattre comme ça longtemps avant qu'ils entendent les chants plaintifs d'Astrad... au sol. Alice était très intriguée désormais, elle arrêta chaque gestes et ne grondait plus son compagnon qu'elle laissa par ailleurs filer vers son frère, tapis dans la forêt.  
Posés au sol, face à cette silhouette noire et mystérieuse, enroulée sur elle même ne fixant que les autres du regard, Alice remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'en était passé des choses ici. Des traces de brûlures et du sang sec au sol, et bien sûr un cadavre à la tête à demie arrachée jonchant le sol, griffé mordu... sans compter les droïdes écrasés contre des arbres mutilés. Un peu surprise elle se retourna en avançant vers Astrad qui ne levait toujours pas la tête, Astran lui la suivait, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Le grand lézard stellaire noir n'était que très peu blessé une petite entaille ici et là, il devait sans doute être le maître de cette macabre cérémonie, étonnant qu'il soit apparut près de cette personne.   
Dépassée par son compagnon poilu, la jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant ce dernier sentir le bout du nez encore taché de sang d'Astrad qui grognait un peu, faisant reculer Astran. Une certaine tension qu'Alice tenta de calmer en l'appelant «Astrad?» et sa réaction fut immédiate, il l'observa pendant que son frère se mit à gémir en reculant, la force était douce et apaisante dans cette clairière, même si le décor derrière Alice ne s'y prêtait pas.   
Et, enfin, le mystérieux dragon d'écailles noires ouvrit une à une les ailes de papillon bleues, regardant ce qu'il protégeait et qu'il a protégé depuis le début de cette bataille. Ameryn était là, et Alice en était bouche bée. Elle regarda d'abord Astran, fier de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'il devait l'emmener vers son frère, attendant en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de la Kenobi, qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
Un pas en avant, scrutant la jeune fille paisiblement endormie et les cheveux encore humides entre les écailles noires, Alice n'en revenait toujours pas, elle s'allongea et décala une mèche de cheveux noirs. Ameryn dormait si profondément, une petite fille assoupie ici, une peau douce, un corps chaud, elle n'avait rien excepté les taches de sang sous ses narines.   
Mais ils fallaient qu'ils partent.  
Trêve de plaisanterie, au moment où l'humain et l'animal prirent conscience qu'il était temps de s'en aller, Astrad disparu et Alice porta Ameryn qu'elle ne parvint pas à réveiller, l'amenant en regardant la masse noire disparaître dans le ciel, vers Astran désormais apaisé.  
Elle ne comprenait même pas vraiment en fait, lui, si discret complètement autonome et sauvage depuis qu'il était sorti de son œuf, il venait de la protéger comme l'une des leurs. C'était subjuguant.

Au même moment, errant sans but précis dans un coins isolé, Kei tapait du pied dans les pierres au sol, il s'ennuyait. Sans vraiment prêter attention sur ce qu'il frappait il frappa un morceau métallique qui vint s'enrouler, dévoilant une petite lumière bleuté, autour de son pied. Dans l'instant, l'adolescent surpris et déséquilibré le saisis sans sourciller, dégageant en soufflant la poussière dessus, on aurait dit une étrange montre, un petit nom écrit au dessus d'une série de boutons discrets "Proxima". Kei pressa alors le pas vers ses camarades.  
Il fit une entrée fracassante, levant sa trouvaille aux yeux de tous, persuadé qu'il possédait quelque chose de clé. Et malgré l'incompréhension de la plupart de ses proches, Alouna se redressa brutalement, s'échappant de l'étreinte de sa sœur, tandis que Keran s'écria "La montre de Zawadi!", "Elle l'a oubliée ici!" Continua Alouna qui venait subitement de mettre de côté son chagrin. Jaïna fut la première à se lever, toujours dominée par son esprit organisé, elle voulait tout savoir. "Qu'est-ce que... à quoi ça sert" la Zabrak saisit l'objet des mains de Kei qui haussa des épaules. C'est là que Jess se mit à tout expliquer, pendant que la benjamine examinait cet objet "Zawadi a un petit droïde qu'elle a mit au point seule dans le hangar, cet objet, c'est comme un comlink qui la lie à son droïde à tout moments!". Éveillant toutes les curiosités, un silence bref s'installa, Jaïna observant en marchant la montre dans ses mains. Kalen lui ne cessait de fixer Keran des yeux, il fallait qu'ils en parlent, c'était l'occasion de récupérer les informations de Proxima, mais Keran était ailleurs, en train de penser sans doute.   
Assis par terre il interpella le groupe:  
«-La montre, on en a besoin.  
-Pardon? Jaïna se retourna et Kalen se redressa soudainement.  
-Keran, cette nuit, il a envoyé le Droïde récupérer les informations des vaisseaux ennemis! Si on va le chercher on pourrait peut-être faire avancer quelque chose!»  
Perplexe, c'était le mot qui décrivait l'atmosphère qui régnait ici en ce moment. Peut-être que les jeunes à la psychologie fragile qu'ils étaient n'en voulaient plus, de ces énigmes, de cette lourde aventure.   
Mais Alouna décida pour eux:  
«-C'est vrai, rien ne nous interdit de savoir... et Keran elle boita vers lui, un sourire gratifiant sur le visage, il aurait pu se mettre en danger en allant le chercher sur le camp cette nuit!   
-Mon frère à fait ça? Hurla presque Marloe.  
-Oui!» Répondirent les deux autres avec autant de vivacité dans la voix. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas changer grand chose, ils restaient immobiles, tous, se regardant bêtement les uns les autres... jusqu'à en agacer une «Bon! Allez nous chercher ce fichu droïde! Je ne veux pas attendre ici pour le restant de mes jours» râla Sana les bras croisés, mettant Kalen et Keran en action, et bien heureusement. Croisant à nouveau les bras elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion «des plantes, je te jure!», sa voix et sa posture provocatrice, tout ça mélangé à cette amère réflexion qui fit rire Marloe... fermant le clapet de Kei qui voulait déjà incendier sa petite sœur pour son comportement qu'il n'allait plus supporter longtemps. Encore une fois, Marloe était là!

Ameryn se réveilla enfin, après de longues heures plongée dans un sommeil profond, même dans les airs, sous la pression de l'air et les battements d'ailes d'Astran, elle ne s'était pas éveillée une fois.  
L'esprit embrumé, la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu conscience... de son corps, de son environnement. Dans un état d'étonnant apaisement, Ameryn prit le temps, pour une fois, de s'habituer à son réveil étrange, bien consciente qu'elle n'était plus sous la pluie et dans la boue, après elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, juste une sensation de chaleur agréable et un sommeil réparateur, une paix intérieure qui lui avait fait le plus grand des biens visiblement.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle entreprit de se redresser, s'essuyant ses paupières encore un peu alourdies. Elle observa la pièce rapidement, un dortoir comme celui dans lequel elle avait été logée à son arrivée sur Sangha, Ameryn était en sécurité. Sa chemise colorée posée de côté, goûtant encore un peu, une bassine d'eau fraîche et un morceau de tissus taché de quelques traces de sang... on avait prit soins d'elle. L'adolescente regarda alors, toujours en continuant son éveil, assise désormais en se frottant la tête, un peu migraineuse, son débardeur crème, ses cheveux qui sentaient l'eau pure et fruitée des sources de la planète et surtout, elle vérifia que son bandeau rouge était toujours noué à son poignet... et c'était heureusement le cas, elle le palpa sans raison, de toute façon, vu comment le noeud avait été serré, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever, malgré qu'il soit couvert de poussière ou quoique cela soit d'autre.  
Et alors qu'elle recommençait à somnoler, assise sur sa couchette... une voix qui s'avérait être celle de Jess hurla à l'extérieur, suivie d'autres bruits d'exclamation, de paroles se perdant dans sa pensée. Ils étaient là, ils allaient bien! La vie continuait et Ameryn ne souhaitait plus, après ces derniers jours de mélancolie et de peur, s'isoler comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Alors pas à pas, pieds nus, la Skywalker poussa le rideau fin qui la séparait de la lumière du jour, un peu trop aveuglante à son goût, c'était à en perdre l'équilibre.   
Peut-être aurait elle fait demi-tour d'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas entendu un mystérieux petit son éveiller sa curiosité et qui semblait tant agiter les autres, des petits cliquetis, des sifflements provenant sans doute d'un Droïde.

Descendant à pas de souris vers eux, elle les vis tous autour d'un petit Droïde flottant, et tournant en rond, comme Keran, Jaïna et Kalen le faisait au même instant, quant à leur conversation, Ameryn n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.  
Un craquement de branche, et voilà la jeune fille encore pâle et cernée exposée face à ses amis. Tous s'exaltèrent de joie, d'une manière plus ou moins marquée, Kei fut le premier à l'enlacer «Ame! Enfin! Tu nous as manquée!» il prit du recul pour lui sourire, tandis que son regard se perdait dans celui de Jaïna et Coraïn presque émue de la voir ainsi éveillée et en parfaite santé.  
«Qu'est ce que... comment j'ai fais...» bafouilla elle en avançant vers le centre de leur petite ronde, Alice répondit à sa place:  
«-Je t'ai retrouvée grâce à Astran, tu étais en train de dormir, pleine de sang sec au milieu de la forêt! La Kenobi épargna les détails, Ameryn semblait assez perdue comme ça.  
-Tu dors depuis plus de trois heures là haut, ma soeur s'est occupée de toi!» Continua Coraïn, souriant à Alouna, la tête baissée. Les adultes semblaient absents, Ameryn ne sentait même plus leur présence, installant un nouveau blanc assez dérangeant, ses yeux se perdant autour d'elle "seuls... seuls" comme un petit écho dans sa tête venait de lui siffler cette phrase, avant qu'elle soit, dans son subconscient, submergée par une vague de tristesse, de hâte, de peur.  
Puis son attention se cala à nouveau sur l'étrange Droïde, une petite merveille technologique qui la fixait de ses deux grands yeux virtuels, elle fronça les sourcils et Keran revint rapidement vers elle pour lui expliquer:  
«Attends! Voici Proxima! Il se hâta vers lui, lui donnant l'ordre d'afficher une planète et ses coordonnées qu'Ameryn prit le temps d'étudier, Keran parlant toujours en fond.  
Je l'ai envoyé cette nuit récupérer les informations et les destinations des vaisseaux ennemis!   
-Et on pense que leur nouvelle base, là où seraient enfermés Chag, Tenart et Mashen serait sur cette planète exactement...  
-Corellia... murmura Ameryn qui interrompit Kalen par la même occasion.  
-Oui.» Dit il d'un ton neutre, observant attentivement l'air intrigué de la fille, enfin, il y avait aussi une émotion étrange et indescriptible qui filait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se penchait de plus en plus vers l'hologramme.  
«-Tu connais cette planète? Demanda Jess, lui aussi assez surpris de sa réaction si vive et teintée d'émotions. Ameryn mit du temps à répondre, puis elle se releva enfin, redynamisée comme par magie.  
-Bien sûr que je connais cette planète... Corellia, il y a énormément de contrebande là-bas, presque que des usines et des grands bâtiments, puis elle se mit à parler plus doucement, je sais aussi que c'est la planète d'origine de mon grand père...  
-Grand père? Questionna Marloe et Sana en même temps.  
-Han solo! La Skywalker se retourna vers les deux nouvelles amies, solennelle, vive! Tandis que les plus jeunes autour s'émerveillaient devant une telle nouvelle, ce contrebandier à l'esprit libre avait une histoire mystérieuse... fascinante, une vie qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter! C'était presque un honneur d'en apprendre autant.  
Maintenant, restait à convaincre du plus difficile... et si ils ne donneraient un petit coup de pouce au destin, et si maintenant, Corellia serait leur prochaine destination!

Pour certains, cette idée était déjà bien ancrée dans leurs esprits d'adolescents vagabonds, se lançant des regards insistants, notamment Kei et Jess et Ameryn qui croisait les bras, persuadée qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, que rester ici n'apporterait rien.   
Jaïna elle, baissait la tête... elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient faire, intérieurement, elle les connaissait trop bien mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Alice poussa proxima, vive et habitée par une énergie transcendante:  
«-Alors! On fait quelque chose? Elle hurlait presque faisant de gros yeux à l'ensemble des adolescents qui ne réagissaient toujours pas... enfin... mise à part Marloe  
-On part!   
-Voilà, enfin quelqu'un qui assume! Rétorqua Alice, le groupe se redressant l'air semi coupable, ayant du mal à cacher leur envie pressante de prendre à nouveau leur envol. Les autres?  
-Elles ont raisons.» Souleva Kei, se levant pour rejoindre le groupe.  
Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que Sana, Jess, Ameryn, Keran et enfin... Coraïn timidement certes, lâchant la main d'Alouna d'un air désolé, sachant pertinemment que sans elle, la petite fille serait perdue dans son mal-être, arrachant également un gémissement à Astral.  
Les plus jeunes semblaient choqués ou émerveillés, difficile de savoir, Misao posa une question s'avançant vers Jaïna qui n'osait toujours pas prendre parti.  
«-Mais on nous a dit de rester ici, d'attendre...   
-Et nous alors! Renchérit la plus petite Togruta, au bords des larmes. Jaïna voulut s'interposer, mettre fin à ces fugues incessantes, cette mise en danger répétée... à la place c'est Kalen qui s'imposa face à elle, comprenant les enjeux auxquels faisait face la Zabrak.  
-Je resterai avec vous, quoi qu'il en coûte! Il sourit à Jaïna toujours de marbre. Je protège les miens, ceux que je vois grandir depuis des années... toi tu as le devoir de veiller sur eux.  
-Et nous, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à attendre que le temps passe, surtout pas avec des informations aussi précieuses! C'est une nouvelle guerre qu'il faut éviter.» La mains douces et sages de Coraïn vinrent se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune Zabrak qui se détendit, voyant les visages des jeunes dont elle avait juré de protéger, l'avenir, Jaïna le voyait dans leurs yeux.  
«Alors... j'accepte, une seconde et dernière fois.» le relâchement fut général, de toute façon, ils auraient désobéit à contre-coeur mais de la savoir avec eux, cet esprit maternel, c'était immensément rassurant. Sans un son ils acceptèrent le deal, une dernière ligne d'aventure s'ouvrait à eux. Kalen, lui, malgré son jeune âge, prenait ses responsabilités avec le plus grand des sérieux, voyant Alouna se décomposer au fur et à mesure que sa grande sœur s'imposait dans le groupe du départ.

Avant la tombée de la nuit, le Faucon Millenium les attendait, comme neuf... trop neuf... Kei, Sana et Marloe avaient respectés le secret d'Alouna, ils l'avaient réparé point final.  
À la file indienne les jeunes se succédaient, un noeud se formant dans l'estomac, cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé et quelque chose allait changer, Ameryn en tête ne regarda même pas derrière elle, l'adolescente était en pilote automatique, un pas devant l'autre. La saveur de ce départ n'était plus la même, sans doute savaient-ils trop de choses sur ce conflit caché, d'une ampleur qui dépassait l'entendement. Proxima lui suivait Keran, il avait récupéré la montre de Zawadi, sa petite base de rechargement en main  
Il montait la rambarde du vaisseau miraculeusement réparé fier de se savoir utile pour une fois. Kei, Jess et Marloe embarquaient eux aussi, ils étaient les seuls à faire preuve d'enthousiasme d'ailleurs.  
«-Les dames d'abord! S'exclama ironiquement Marloe en laissant passer les garçons en s'inclinant.  
-Merci! Elle explosa de rire... avant qu'ils ne remarquent.  
-Attends quoi?» Sans aucune réponse, la rouquine espiègle passa devant, se moquant toujours d'eux, ayant l'air de deux idiots plantés là. Au moins ils avaient le mérite d'avoir fait rire Sana et Jaïna qui avait visiblement retrouvée un peu de joie au milieu de ses jeunes qui ne tenaient jamais en place.  
La seule qui se fit attendre fut Coraïn comme à chaque fois, collée à sa petite sœurs près avoir libéré son compagnon à plume qui volait non loin d'ici... éteinte, c'était le mot, elle était pâle, vide, Alouna semblait morte et n'écoutait presque plus les mots doux, l'affection, l'amour que lui témoignait sa sœur en cet instant. De toute façon, quand le faucon partira... elle sera seule, comme orpheline, et ça, ça l'horrifiait.   
«Alouna? Coraïn serra ses mains limpides autour des petits poignets tremblants de sa sœur, qui releva enfin la tête, témoignant la tristesse qui la ravageait de l'intérieur, dans le silence... le maître de tous les maux. Tu ne seras jamais seule, tu le sais?  
-Oui. Les larmes montaient.  
-Nous revenons toujours Papa et moi, tu le sais aussi?  
-Oui. Et la petite blonde craqua, enfin à peine, une petite larme salée roulant sur sa joue.  
-Alors ne pleure pas ma chérie, chuchota Coraïn, tu es plus forte que tout ça! La force est avec toi... plus qu'avec n'importe qui.»  
À ces mots, la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son unique guide, son modèle, l'une des rare personne qui croyait en elle, plus que tout et qui partait maintenant. Coraïn était inquiète tout de même pour elle, bien évidemment, mais aussi surprise de la voir aussi calme, forte.  
Ce qu'Alouna n'avait pas dit, c'était que ce jour, cet éclat du destin et de l'histoire qui aurait lieu dans sa famille, elle savait qu'il arriverait, dès qu'Ameryn et ses amis avaient foulés le sol de Sangha... sinon, Alouna Palpatine n'aurait jamais utilisée la force de cette manière si inédite pour sortir le Faucon Millenium de l'eau. C'était ainsi que tout cela devait se passer, cette séparation, elle s'y préparait depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble.  
«-Je t'aime...  
-Moi plus que tout...»   
Voilà les derniers mots entre les deux sœurs. Avant que Coraïn ne monte à bord du vaisseau, ou Alice, fidèle amie qu'elle était, l'attendait prête à recueillir sa peine.

Et c'est ainsi qu'encore une fois, ils avaient désobéit, mais ils avaient pris en main ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils seraient.   
Le démarrage si distinctif du faucon millenium marquant un nouveau chapitre pour cette jeunesse faite de "héros malgré eux"... et le dernier acte du périple se déroulait devant la beauté du paysage de Sangha qui disparaissait, Corellia comme horizon, tandis que Kalen Kenobi et les enfants meurtris qu'il protégeait regardait un nouvel espoir s'envoler dans cette immense galaxie.  
En dernière spectacle, signe d'une reconnaissance absolue, les trois lézards stellaires commencèrent à suivre le vaisseau, poussant de longs chants mélodieux, des chants d'au revoir. Astran, Astral et même Astrad, se prêtant à une dance souple et radieuse, marquant l'émotion et les souvenirs de Coraïn, Alice et Ameryn avec qui le lien avec Astrad été bel et bien tissé, noué, et les mines d'enfants rêveurs des autres.  
Et tout disparu, les étoiles apparurent, les voilà définitivement lancés vers l'inconnu.


	39. Chapter 39

Le faucon était désormais lancé en Hyper-espace, à nouveau comme neuf, c'était inhabituel de voyager dans un tel confort d'ailleurs... on pourrait croire que le vieux cargo avait été acheté il y a quelques heures.  
Les passagers quant à eux étaient bien moins en forme, certains encore blessés, d'autres pris par l'adrénaline... le voyage allait être intense et ce qui les attendait sur place ne l'était pas moins.  
Assis en pilote et co-pilote, Jaïna et Kei menaient la danse, observant le voile astral se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, Ameryn accoudée derrière, rêveuse.   
En bref chacun s'occupait comme il le souhaitait de son côté, le faucon étant suffisamment grand pour leur laisser à tous un petit coin d'intimité.   
Dans la partie centrale, Keran s'amusait à découvrir les multiples facettes du petit Droïde qui les accompagnait, sous les yeux distraits et attentifs de Jess, qui se reposait de ses blessures, et Coraïn à peine consolée, victime de sa séparation si brutale avec sa petite sœur.   
Alice avait tentée de la réconforter au mieux... comme elle faisait depuis de longues années, un cycle, Coraïn buvait le chagrin d'Alouna et la Kenobi celui de sa meilleure amie... mais le contexte actuel ne facilitait rien, avant c'était le passé, déjà acté, qui maîtrisait leurs douleurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est un futur incertain qui ronge la psyché si fragile de Coraïn.  
Dans un soupire, se détournant de Keran, elle capta immédiatement l'attention du jeune Dameron, qui tentait d'être le plus discret possible depuis tout à l'heure, ne voulant pas faire plus de dégât. Mais il fallait l'avouer, la voir tête baissée comme allant vers la mort, lui faisait mal au coeur... surtout, il avait vu les adieux de l'aîné à sa sœur, cette fille avait une histoire si pesante, de sa lignée dans un premier temps... mais aussi autre chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa fascination l'avait mené à fixer de ses grands yeux bleutés le visage doux et meurtris de la Palpatine, entendant ses questionnements comme une demande de réconfort de la part de ce jeune garçon.  
«-Pourquoi s'est si difficile... murmura-il un peu honteux par son manque d'intimité envers l'histoire de l'adolescente qui se figea.   
Depuis que je te connais... pourquoi tout semble aller si mal.   
-Tu ne devrais pas savoir Jess. Répondit cette dernière sans plus de cérémonie, pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait envie, de laissé apparaître sa vraie histoire, sa vraie peine. Jess semblait l'avoir compris.  
-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps... le jeune Dameron bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de s'approcher du corps froid, éteint de Coraïn... qui, prenant sur elle, leva la tête regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés, sur la défensive.   
Tu peux me parler... je suis là pour... t'écouter! Il était maladroit, la situation le tendait. Et enfin, la Palpatine se décida en soupirant, retenant une larme.  
-Et bien... ma petite sœur, moi, mon père... c'est compliqué, depuis six ans, oui, six ans... je vis dans un cauchemar! Étrange de l'entendre dire ça, quand Jess passait en revue son sourire et le vent dans ses longs cheveux blancs, libre sur le dos d'Astral. Tout à changé, mon passé me hante, mes souvenirs me hantent... même les plus beaux d'entre eux. Elle marqua une courte pause. La souffrance de ma petite sœur me hante... plus que la mienne.»  
Soudainement elle se mit à flancher, tremblante, au bord des larmes. Par un réflexe d'empathie, de compréhension, Jess lui saisit la main, avant de comprendre le véritable sens de son geste... Coraïn, elle, serra fort son poignet, refusant de le lâcher.   
C'est rouge pivoine qu'il tenta de la faire parler:  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Coraïn?  
-Ma mère. Elle prenait sur elle, s'en était presque douloureux, mais la jeune fille comptait aller jusqu'au bout. Almaël Shan, c'était son nom, elle était magnifique, la meilleure des mamans que l'on puisse avoir! Bienveillante, sage, douce, protectrice... ma sœur et moi vivions dans une famille idéale au milieu de gens que nous aimons plus que tout, elle était un exemple de lumière et de bonheur pour tous! C'était une personne humble, elle venait de nulle part, mon père l'avait rencontré sur une planète volcanique où elle passait de petits boulots en petits boulots... c'était sa lumière, sa présence dans la force... son sourire qui l'avait immédiatement fait tomber sous son charme! Un peu plus détendue, Hélas pour peu de temps, Coraïn se détacha du regarde de Jess pour esquisser un merveilleux sourire. Alouna lui ressemble tellement, même quand elle apprenait à se battre au sabre, toute petite, elle était inconsciemment comme elle, ma maman. Allant vers la tragédie, les souvenirs devenant plus sombre que le vide spatial, le visage de la Palpatine se ferma à nouveau.   
Et puis un jour... lorsque Rekon était encore au sommet de sa puissance, il s'en est pris à moi et Alouna... elle avait 6ans. C'est ma mère qui est venue nous secourir, lui brûlant le visage... pour se venger... il attrapa ma sœur, en lui lacérant les jambes... jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde totalement l'usage... et ma mère... c'est en voulant la sauver qu'il réussit à lui transpercer le cœur... avant de partir lorsque mon père et celui d'Alice arrivèrent. Moi dans tout ça, j'avais assistée à tout ce massacre, je suis devenue la victime que je suis aujourd'hui, au même titre qu'Alouna qui ne marchera plus seule et que mon père qui en souffre encore. Ce jour là, au milieu d'une marre de sang.»  
Le traumatisme, voilà ce que le visage de Coraïn transmettait à son compagnon... écœuré face à un tel acte de barbarie. Il n'était même pas en mesure d'imaginer une telle scène, qui défilait pourtant depuis six ans dans la tête de la candide et belle Coraïn.   
Il posa une seconde main sur celle qui tenait fermement son poignet, «Coraïn?» Jess l'appela, la sortant du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre comme elle l'avait raconté. Ses sentiments, ses gestes, il ne savait pas quoi en faire... elle non plus, alors elle le regarda, se blottit contre lui, sans un bruit, seul l'écho des cœurs communiquant timidement. Jess en était surpris, agréablement surpris, il n'osait plus bouger, espérant que ce moment de réconfort puisse durer pour l'éternité.  
Et Alice, à qui Marloe parlait... ne voyait plus rien que les larmes coulant sur le corps du Dameron... et non sur le siens, pour elle, un dure réalisation venait de se faire pour de bon.

Des années lumières plus loin, Rey avait quitté son éternel groupe de compagnon, la Jedi était désormais sur Naboo, dans le Palais Royal.  
D'instinct et menée par cette éternelle curiosité sans faille, cette femme élevée dans la misère et la poussière découvrait pour la première fois un lieu si élégant, raffiné, chargé d'une histoire mémorable sous tous ses aspects. Cet immense lieu qu'était le palais de Naboo... Rey était en train de se perdre dedans, regardant les moindres détails au mur, au plafond, seule, la république et leur vacarme loin derrière Rey et son émerveillement.  
Elle prenait le temps, d'observer, pas à pas, passant d'un couloir à l'autre, s'arrêtant parfois à une fenêtre, immense fenêtre pour jeter un œil sur Theed, la capitale, un lieu fleuri, coloré, naturel. Continuant son chemin la Jedi fermait parfois les yeux, c'était tellement immense que sa respiration seule suffisait à produire un léger écho. Dans la majorité des pièces... tout était malheureusement vide, certains meubles recouverts d'une simple bâche, poussiéreuse, preuve qu'ici, rien n'avait été touché depuis bien longtemps. Passant de salle en salle, Rey termina devant une grande porte en bois clair, la seule demeurant fermée, c'était logique, cette pièce devait renfermer quelque chose de tout particulier pour y avoir apporté tant de soins au niveau de la décoration. Elle voulut tourner la poignée de ce lieu qui sembla... verrouillé.  
«-Cette porte mener à la chambre de Padmé Amidala! Une voix Gungan fit sursauter Rey qui recula de quelque pas avant de l'apercevoir en la fixant. Missa avoir l'ordre de ne jamais la laisser ouverte, jamais, jamais. Chambre rester celle de la reine à jamais! Toujours confuse Rey s'excusa d'un petit geste de la tête, avant de jeter un œil à son environnement. Youssa devrait retourner dans le hall! Les amis vous attendent! Il avait raison, Rey n'était pas venue ici pour visiter.  
-Bien.» répondit elle simplement en s'en allant.  
Pressant le pas cette fois, la Jedi suivait les voix pour les rejoindre dans ce fameux hall, avant d'arriver face à un immense escalier, lui donnant presque le vertige, lui aussi somptueusement décoré. Ralentissant devant ce dernier, c'est Finn qui la fit remarquer, appelant «REY!» elle était soudainement un peu gênée, flattée aussi, inconsciemment, d'emprunter cet escalier sous les regards de tous ces gens, tandis qu'elle prenait son temps... sans doute que les plus nobles devaient faire la même chose, alors qu'elle pourtant n'était rien de plus qu'une mystérieuse Jedi venue de nulle part.

Une fois installée dans ses nouveaux quartiers, Rey profitait enfin d'une vraie tranquillité, ici, contrairement à Kalabra, les murs étaient bel et bien isolés et les vaisseaux ne fusaient pas au dessus de sa tête en permanence. De plus, de par son statut plutôt particulier, elle possédait la chambre la plus éloignée, spacieuse et protégée d'où Rey pouvait contempler les plaines lointaines et les cascades derrière la capitale.  
Seul élément du décor non naturel, des vaisseaux, deux chasseurs intercepteurs, un E-Wing et plus petit, un x-wing qui fendait la surface à toute vitesse, une plante tagée sur l'aile. Rey savait... c'était la famille Calrissian, au complet, les seuls n'ayant encore pas assez de problèmes sur le dos, les seuls à qui l'on pouvait confier le rôle... de retrouver leurs enfants.  
Larma les attendait avec Lando et Zaraam, dans le hangar de la ville! C'était elle qui avait définitivement fixé cette charge à la famille Calrissian, espérant que cela se passe mieux et dans une meilleure ambiance que la première fois. Le X-Wing fut le premier à se poser, presque à pleine vitesse, poussant les employés du hangar par terre. Zaraam était déjà exaspérée, si seulement elle pouvait s'en aller d'ici! Mais par principe, pour sa famille qui venait d'atterrir, et pour son grand père... elle prendrait son mal en patience.  
Face à elle, Maiden, sa compagne, belle Twi'lek à la peau verte et son fils qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Larma partit directement vers eux.  
«-Merci d'être venus parmi nous!   
-Ce n'est rien, c'est notre devoir de vous aider!» La Twi'lek était souriante, elle lâcha son jeune garçon qui accourut vers Zaraam qui souriait bêtement, et Lando... silencieux mais ravis intérieurement de les voir.  
Et le défilé continua, Jannah et Saior rejoignirent les rangs avec trois garçons... dont deux jumeaux, Saior semblait fou de rage... particulièrement envers la jeune adolescente qui venait de sauter de son x-Wing en combinaison de pilote noire (qui avait remplacé l'orange traditionnel, plus minimaliste et moderne selon Poe et Wrobie Tyce).  
«-Rosabelle! Dépêche toi!   
-Et arrête de te faire remarquer!» Continua le garçon plus âgé qui tenait la main de Jannah, accueillie par La générale D'acy.  
Ladite Rosabelle n'en perdit pas une miette, tira la langue à son frère, resserra sa queue de cheval et s'empressa de marcher vers le reste de la famille, les bras croisés, prenant la Cathars de haut.  
«-T'as pas changée... elle haussa un sourcil sous un sourire narquois, t'es toujours aussi coincée...  
-Et toi? Toujours aussi arrogante.» rétorqua Zaraam, habituée au mauvais caractère de sa cousine, qu'elle allait malheureusement devoir supporter un petit moment.  
Les adultes et les plus jeunes, eux, formaient un cercle, Larma D'Acy leur expliquant exactement la suite des événements, toujours aussi polie envers eux.  
«-Demain, après le haut conseil de la république! Pas plus tôt, pas plus tard! Dit elle, sérieuse comme jamais.  
-Bien entendu... rassura Maiden en regardant les autres  
-Pour l'instant vous allez être accompagnés dans vos chambres respectives.»  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, Larma regardant gentiment le petit garçon mi humain mi Twi'lek qui s'accrochait à sa maman, l'air fatigué, avant de leur indiquer le chemin à suivre.

À l'approche de Corellia, c'était à nouveau panique à bord! Encore une fois, nos jeunes héros avaient oubliés de réfléchir. Il fallut qu'ils soient escortés par les autorités et dockers de la ville principale pour se rendre compte qu'éventuellement... donner le nom du Faucon millenium serait une des pires choses à faire pour garder leur anonymat... et encore, ça n'était pas tout, les corelliens étaient réputés pour leur contrôle strict suite à l'importante contrebande, nul doute que l'intégralité des adolescents allaient être passés au crible, seule solution d'après Marloe: donner une fausse identité, leur registre ne recensant que les individus nés dans le système Corellia.  
Et le temps pressait, sous les cris et les disputes comme d'habitude, Keran en train de taper des lignes de codes incompréhensibles grâce au petit datapad que Jess avait branché sur le vaisseau, compétence qu'il avait bien caché jusqu'ici.  
«-Combien de temps ça va mettre, dans quelques secondes nous seront dans l'atmosphère de Corellia je te rappelle! Râlait Sana qui tournait en rond dans le Cockpit, mais Keran ne répondait rien trop concentré pour l'écouter.   
Oh! Je te cause! Sana n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus, Kei vint derrière elle pour la tirer en arrière, lui saisissant sa veste.  
-Laisse le tranquille, et viens par là!  
-Lâche-moi!»   
Et les grondements s'étouffèrent dans les allées du vaisseau, avant de rejoindre la pièce principale ou Jaïna jetait à la chaîne des capes, du tissus noir en tout genre pour qu'ils puissent se couvrir.  
«-Ameryn! Interpellant la Skywalker, la voilà en une fraction de seconde avec la plus grande des capes dans ses bras.  
-Pourquoi tous nous couvrir comme ça? Questionna Alice en enfilant les écharpes autour d'elle.  
-Nous sommes recherchés partout dans la galaxie... nous par nos parents... et nous tous par Rekon. Elle claqua le tiroir et se mit à s'envelopper elle aussi dans son nouveau camouflage. Mieux vaut ne pas être... "reconnaissable"»  
Et c'était évident après tout. Ameryn alla même plus loin, de par sa popularité injustifiée, en cachant ses cheveux qu'elle venait de nouer en une queue de Cheval haute, emportant la mèche blanche avec elle, dans le bandeau rouge habituellement à son poignet liant ses cheveux noirs en un discret petit flot... on ne verra rien d'elle, c'était le meilleur moyen de se protéger.  
Enfin, la communication se déclencha, ça y est... ils entraient sur Corellia!  
«-Demande d'identification du vaisseau s'il vous plaît. Une voix monocorde fit trembler Jess, Keran qui ne trouvait toujours pas le dossier des coordonnées d'identification du "faucon millenium".  
-Je... oui... une seconde! S'affola Jess, en observant son camarade toujours aussi calme, une goutte de sueur parcourant néanmoins son front.  
-Je vous écoute...   
-Euh... le jeune Dameron ne savait pas quoi dire, et Jaïna qui venait d'arriver ajouta soudainement comme un coup de pression.  
-COR-A113!» Keran se leva en soufflant, comme si de rien n'était.  
-Autorisation accordée, veuillez nous suivre.»  
Encore un peu et c'était Jess qui s'endormait de cataplexie, et là c'était aussi le retour à la case départ... pour tous. Heureusement, même si le jeune homme en tremblait encore, il n'avait plus qu'à suivre le chemin indiqué.

Pas le temps pour eux de contempler la ville... de toute manière, dans la panique dans laquelle ils sortaient tour à tour du vaisseau et vu le spatio-port énorme sur lequel ils étaient, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à observer, les autorités vérifiant le vaisseau, son immatriculation, une chose était sûr, le hack de Keran avait parfaitement fonctionné.  
Enfin, il restait une règle à laquelle ils allaient malheureusement devoir se plier. Arrêtés alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait dix mètres, un officier de bien trois tête de plus qu'eux pointait un comptoir du doigt.  
«-Pas de port d'armes chez les mineurs! Veuillez les déposer là-bas!   
Un moment de flottement qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, les mis plus bas que Terre. Marloe tenta de se défendre.  
-Nous ne sommes pas mineurs?  
-Crois moi petite, je vois suffisamment d'ado en vadrouille vouloir jouer la racaille pour les reconnaître! Alors c'est pas à moi qu'on la fera.  
-Et alors, si on vous dit que... Sana se mêla à la danse, stoppée par le bras ferme de Coraïn qui se tourna vers le grand homme.  
-D'accord... MONSIEUR!»  
Sana, Marloe et Alice voulurent rétorquer quelque chose en chemin vers le petit comptoir avant que Jaïna n'approuve le réflexe que venait d'avoir la Palpatine.  
«-Il vaut mieux se faire petit et se plier aux règles! Il y aura bien une solution...  
-Mais toi tu es majeure non? Demanda Kei légèrement inquiet de se retrouver ainsi sans protection...  
-Pas sous ma nouvelle identité... je ne suis personne, il ne me laisseront pas garder mon sabre.»  
C'est donc dépités, tirant lamentablement leurs pas les uns après les autres pour se débarrasser de leurs affaires qu'ils avançaient, tout cela s'annonçait plus mal que prévus, ça devenait presque une habitude.  
Enfin, heureusement que les gadgets "compacts et discrets" de Jess qui était passé en dernier n'avaient pas été descellé, enfin pas tous. Mais ça, il le gardera pour plus tard au cas où.   
Maintenant, Corellia s'offrait pour de bon à eux.


	40. Chapter 40

Le lendemain, sur Naboo, les personnes logeant dans le palais n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer ni de découvrir les lieux, dès l'aube, les chambres étaient vides et les couloirs aussi.   
Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, et désormais, certains encore épuisés par le trajet, c'était agglutinés dans une spacieuse salle où étaient assises les personnes les plus influentes de la galaxie qui débattaient sur les décisions à prendre. Par principe, Rey elle, trônait à contre coeur dans un grand fauteuil qui dominait la salle plutôt bruyante... c'était à lui en donner la migraine, la Jedi n'écoutait pas vraiment ça n'était pas sa plus grande des préoccupations... et cela ne l'a jamais été, mais voilà aujourd'hui ce lieu était à elle, enfin, à sa fille plus exactement. Il fallait donc se comporter en conséquence et espérer qu'ils soient bientôt retrouvés pour mettre fin à tout cela.  
Et le temps semblait long, infiniment long, accoudée sur son fauteuil certains mots passaient le filtre de sa pensée volage, perdue dans un autre monde. "Taxes","bases militaires", "systèmes sensibles", des choses et d'autres dont elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas, bien trop sophistiqué pour Rey. Mais au moins, personne ne se criait dessus... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un dirigeant du système Gold se trompe de cible, mettant le feu aux poudres.  
«-Et qu'en est il de vos enfants... je crois savoir que depuis quelques temps, des forces spéciales sont mobilisées pour les retrouver? Commença ce dernier. Kaydel répondit en toute simplicité, voyant les visages de Poe, Finn, Rey et même Larma d'Acy subitement se durcir.  
-C'est tout à fait normal, nous tentons de les retrouver, comme nous pourrions le faire avec n'importe quels parents dans le besoin n'importe où dans la galaxie... mais s'il vous plaît, ne deviez pas du sujet. Kaydel espérait le faire retourner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans le cœur de cette réunion, si seulement cela avait fonctionné.  
-Oui oui, je comprends bien, il commença à gesticuler, sans mesurer la tension qu'il instaurait dans la pièce. Mais ne pensez-vous pas, puisque madame souhaitait que je parle de notre dernier sujet, il pointa alors Kaydel du doigt, qu'il serait alors plus intéressant de déployer moins de forces pour récupérer de simples adolescents afin de les concentrer sur des tâches plus utiles? Son ton était nettement provocateur, fixant Poe et Finn se retenant de lui cracher toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables à la figure. Et la salle devenait de plus en plus bruyante, la plupart étant d'accord avec cet homme.  
-Écoutez, je sais très bien que nous avons de lourds objectifs politiques, mais ils restent nos enfants, vulnérables! Finn se leva d'un air menaçant, il était quasiment fou de rage, en lançant un discret regard à Rey, il la voyait éviter tout contact avec l'assemblée, rouge pivoine, elle aussi prête à exploser.  
-Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre n'est-ce pas? Poe toucha le bras de Finn, lui demandant de se rassoir. Ce qu'il refusa lorsqu'un autre homme se mit à parler.  
-Nous voyons très bien, ça doit être difficile pour vous. Mais tout de même n'exagérons rien, bien moins de surveillance suffirait!  
-Ou bien est-ce la descendante du Suprême Leader qui vous fait défaut à ce point? Reprit une énième personne. Finn continuait à vouloir avancer vers lui, lui prouver que cette mascarade ne servait à rien. Cette fois-ci Poe reprit les choses en mains.  
-De toute manière, nos enfants et cette jeune fille n'ont rien à voir avec l'objectif initial de ce rassemblement! Laissez les hors de ça.  
-Mais cette jeune fille doit représenter un certain danger tout de même, allons, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous dire qu'elle est incapable de mettre toute une flotte à terre... c'est dans sa nature! Et ça ne finissait plus, Poe maudissait l'homme face à lui qui avait lancé tout ça.  
-ABSOLUMENT PAS! Finn s'énervait de plus belle. Et Rey n'entendait plus rien, comme si son cerveau était en arrêt, la souffrance et les préjugés elle ne pouvait plus les entendre... mais que cela faisait du mal, sa fille, la traiter ainsi! Elle regardait par terre. La réponse colérique de Finn n'avait par ailleurs, rien arrangé.  
-Je pense que nous devrions nous adresser à Rey Skywalker elle même?»  
Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers elle après l'interpellation du vieux représentant. Ses amis avaient arrêtés de respirer, Rey semblait dans tout ses états, un mélange d'émotions qui se transcrivaient sur son visage tel une boule de feu prête à exploser.  
«Elle et les autres n'ont rien à voir, ni avec la politique et encore moins avec vous. Je ne me justifierai pas face à des gens odieux et égocentriques comme vous!»  
Grand silence, immense malaise, plus un son, Rey implosait à l'intérieur et elle en avait définitivement marre. Pour une fois, son nouveau statut allait avoir un avantage monstrueux.  
«Je lève la séance!» elle prit sur elle pour ne pas hurler, droite comme un I, sous les chuchots confus de la plupart des personnes ici, Finn se laissa presque retomber dans son fauteuil et Larma faisait de grands signes de tête, c'était une mauvaise idée. Les retombées allaient être encore plus monstrueuses... le temps était suspendu, et Rey, qui semblait méprisée et qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, sortir d'ici ou leur faire la peau, décida de s'imposer un peu plus:  
«-J'ai dit, JE LÈVE LA SÉANCE.» son ton monta en flèche pendant qu'elle se leva de son fauteuil, la main en direction de son sabre laser. Au moins, la réaction de l'assemblée fut immédiate, ils partirent tous, tête baissée sans osé la regarder. Même Kaydel, Finn, Poe et Larma quittèrent la salle la queue entre les jambes, dépités... alors que la réaction de Rey était parfaitement compréhensible. Au moins, ils auront appris que l'on ne joue pas avec la Jedi, son autorité et surtout avec l'enfant qu'elle s'évertue à protéger.

En voyant Rey précipiter son pas dans un couloir adjacent et vide, les larmes aux yeux, Zaraam compris d'office que cela c'était extrêmement mal déroulé. La Cathars ne voulais pas spécialement intervenir, mais son geste naturel de venir vers Rey les bras se tendant presque automatiquement vers la Jedi lui donnera tors. Rey vint simplement s'effondrer dans les bras de la jeune adulte qui ne faisait que passer par là. D'une seconde à l'autre, voilà Zaraam au cœur d'un nouveau chagrin, mêlant honte et haine.  
«-Maître Rey? Demanda-t-elle hésitante après quelques instants à réconforter la maitre Jedi. Cette dernière se redressa d'ailleurs, toujours en balayant les sanglots de sa main.   
-C'en est de trop... je ne peux pas... Zaraam, je ne peux pas assumer cette tâche, pas dans ces conditions! Cracha elle, presque en suffoquant. Zaraam, qui d'habitude, trouvait toujours le bon geste, était un peu perdue pour le coup, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de la tenir par l'avant bras.  
-Maître Rey, s'il vous plaît, tenez bon, il suffit de garder espoir... comme nous. Elle insista sur ce dernier point... que Rey niait.  
-Mais vous ne voyez pas, comment je peux garder une telle notoriété au milieu de cette assemblée d'idiots qui me voient comme une catin élevant l'héritière du premier ordre?   
La Cathars pouffa de rire nerveusement, outrée d'apprendre que, vu l'état de cette dernière, c'était donc ça? La reproche l'ayant mise à bout. Alors... après une petite réflexion, pensant à ce que son grand père Lando lui avait appris sur les guerres, les Hommes puissants. Zaraam tenta d'éclairer Rey:  
-Ils ne disent ça que pour déstabiliser votre pouvoir... parce qu'ils l'envient, vous êtes la dernière Jedi, et Ameryn la dernière Skywalker. Voyez vous comme tel, imposez vous comme tel, et par le pouvoir de l'histoire et des croyances... vous dominerez!»  
Cela avait suffit à convaincre la Jedi tant affectée, même si la réflexion de Zaraam pourrait sembler dure, immorale démocratiquement parlant et sonnant comme une émanation d'obscurité dans l'oreille de Rey... la jeune femme avait profondément raison, et désormais, il n'y avait ni lumière, ni obscurité qui primait. Rey était convaincue, c'était une histoire de contrôle, de la plus politique et donc rhétorique des façons, rien ne passera plus.

En même temps, pour éviter les passages incessants et les interventions inopinées de personnes non concernées, Jannah, Saior, Maiden et Rose s'étaient réfugiés dans les caves du palais, sous les arcs et les voûtes en pierres plongeant quasiment la pièce dans le noir, seul les holopads et la communication avec Selemn depuis Phorliss éclairaient la pièce. Il leur fallait un plan bien mieux élaboré et Jannah savait que la mieux placée pour ce genre d'infiltration... c'était Selemn, cachée depuis des années et ancienne comando de milliers de soldats infiltrés du premier ordre.  
Hélas, aussi éloignés, la communication était difficile, l'entente entre la fratrie Calrissian aussi! Jannah prônait la surveillance non-stop de chaque systèmes, tandis que Maiden, son frère voyait cela d'une manière plus "infiltrée" disons. La discussion n'était pas évidente et Selemn n'était pas audible... de plus, le temps commençait à manquer, le rassemblement du haut commandement de la république était clos, et des dizaines de pas résonnaient au dessus d'eux.   
Rose observait les arcs boutants sans rien dire, elle réfléchissait, parce que finir dans une nouvelle impasse, c'était hors de question. Puis elle se figea sur place, cela allait être réfuté sans doute par la concernée... et Finn, probablement, mais peut-être qu'ils gagneront du temps et un plan viable! Réellement viable. Alors elle se précipita vers l'hologramme de Selemn, coupant d'un geste de bras la conversation derrière elle, la petite femme était déterminée.  
«-Selemn... nous manquons de temps, nous manquons de moyens... dans son élan elle dû se taire le temps de capter à nouveau l'attention du groupe. Je sais que ça serait vous mettre en danger... mais vous devez nous rejoindre sur Naboo! Le ton suppliant de Rose les avait marqués, tous, et Selemn... semblait tout à coup perdre tous ses moyens. C'était désormais un dilemme entre deux mères cherchant leurs enfants disparus.  
-Je sais, je sais que je devrais venir ici... mais comment, je vous trahirai aux yeux de la galaxie en plus de mettre ma vie en péril.»  
Rose baissa la tête, et la grande femme rousse croisa les bras, pensant qu'une fois encore, c'était tant pis et qu'il fallait procéder comme à chaque fois: à tâtons dans l'inconnu.  
«-Moi je peux faire quelque chose! Maiden s'avança je possède de par mon titre l'accès aux archives et aux membres du premier ordre... ainsi que les listes des membres vivants, si je vous supprime...  
-Mais où irai-je? Selemn voyait la démarche mais cela n'aidait pas pour autant.  
-La famille royale ne possède plus sa dépendance? Demanda Saior.  
-Varykino? Si, si bien sûr, elle est toujours... réservée... rose venait de réaliser que la solution se trouvait dans sa phrase, que Jannah termina, pleine de bonnes intentions, décidée à faire venir l'ex membre du premier ordre avec eux.  
-Elle est réservée à la famille royale ou en charge du Palais Royal de Naboo... Rey seule y a accès, cela veut dire que si nous vous escortons jusqu'à Varykino... vous serez protégée, et à nos côtés!»  
Le voilà le terrain d'entente parfait! Tout pouvait coller, et nul doute que, pour retrouver leurs enfants disparus, Rey, Finn, Poe et les autres n'en verraient aucun inconvénient! Selemn elle... était dans le même état d'esprit, «Alors je vous rejoins.» furent les dernières paroles de cette dernière avant de fixer un plan pour la garder à l'abri des regards, chacun sa tâche, Rose étant déjà à la recherche de Rey et des autres pour le leur informer. Prochaine réunion de crise prévue dans la villa de Varykino, tous réunis pour retrouver leurs chères têtes blondes.

Eux pendant ce temps gambadaient, découvraient les rues de Coronet City (qui avait bien évoluée depuis le temps où Han Solo y vivait, hormis la vieille zone portuaire et les rues douteuses... la ville pouvait presque s'apparenter à un nouveau Coruscant, où se hissaient de grands bâtiments luxueux) cherchant des indices... des détails et des connaissances, de toute façon, en cet instant bien précis, chercher la confrontation directe avec Rekon et sa secte ne mènerait nulle part, ils n'avaient pas de quoi se défendre...   
pour une raison abstraite, ils s'étaient séparés. Deux groupes, premièrement celui de Jaïna, Coraïn, Kei, Keran et Jess, les plus sérieux, prenant le temps d'observer et de se faire les plus discrets possibles, cherchant par le biais du détecteur de Proxima, le poste de garde où ils entreposaient les armes, LEURS armes!  
Et d'un autre côté, courant et traversant la ville en riant et se faufilant dans la masse, il y avait Ameryn, Marloe, Alice et Sana. Un bon moment qu'elles partageaient entre elles sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, passant devant des boutiques, des échoppes et autres vendant des objets parfois... insolites. Parmis celles qui en profitaient le plus, il y avait Alice qui faisait flotter les crèmes glacées que l'on tendait aux enfants, mais aussi Ameryn, avec les filles, derrière le mur d'une petite terrasse menant à un comptoir, une sorte de bistrot, chacune la tête l'une au dessus de l'autre, attendant la prochaine bêtise de la Skywalker. Et elle fut plus que drôle à vivre visiblement, une goutte de sang, une seconde de concentration et un mouvement de tête... voilà l'immense créature et son verre d'alcool lui explosant à la figure créant un mouvement de foule et une bagarre hautement ridicule, pendant qu'elles... explosaient de rire en se cachant... prêtes à continuer.  
Enfin, ce fut sans compter l'appel de Kei sur le comlink qu'il avait confié à Ameryn, figeant le groupe d'adolescentes au milieu d'une allée commerçante lumineuse et pleine de babioles festives.  
«-Ame? Ame? Tu me reçois? Fit Kei.  
-Oui? Elle tenta au mieux de redevenir sérieuse, malheureusement, on continuait d'entendre Marloe rire derrière.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? S'offusqua-t-il avant de balayer cette pensée, il y avait plus pressant, bref, on a quelque chose à vous demander! Les trois autres filles se ramenèrent aux côtés de la jeune Skywalker.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-bien! Alors, on n'a aucune idée d'où sont nos affaires... et autour de nous, il y a... pas grand chose, de son côté il regardait les gens balayer devant leurs portes, effectivement, c'était mort. Alors si vous pouviez faire de votre mieux pour trouver quelque chose... de quoi nous défendre!  
-Pas de problème!» ça n'était pas beaucoup de demandé, Ameryn ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle coupa son comlink et regarda les filles.  
«on regarde chacune de son côté?» proposa Sana. Un signe de tête et les voilà à nouveau dans leur rôle d'adolescents héroïques, chacun en quête d'une arme alternative qui ne serait pas considérée comme tel à la base.  
À ce moment, leur petite escapade s'approchait plus du lèche vitrine qu'autre chose et si Alice ne voyait rien que des collectionneurs, Sana des marchands clandestins de fruits tropicaux et Ameryn des foules devant des enchères... Marloe et son œil de tigre ne mit pas longtemps avant de, par pur hasard, passer devant une petite boutique vendant des objets pour les festivités locales. Si au début la rouquine n'y vit rien d'interessant, c'est la mise en valeur de "fusées colorées d'artifices" qui alluma une ampoule. Ameryn arriva juste au même moment en s'extirpant un peu maladroitement des gens en folie, puis regarda les objets que convoitaient Marloe.  
Sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux adolescentes se tournèrent avant de se sourire, un sourire taquin, complice même. Pas besoin de communication pour savoir qu'elles étaient persuadées d'avoir eu la meilleure des idées.

Et c'était avec le même enthousiasme et rire transcendant qu'elles traversaient, maintenant suivies par Alice et Sana qui n'en revenaient pas d'une telle idée, les rues balayées de néons portant contre elles des centaines de fusées. Elles en avaient complètement oubliées leurs grandes capes et capuches censées les cacher, de toute manière, vu comment le groupe poussait les passants que Marloe regardait de haut pour s'amuser sans doute, on ne pouvait voir qu'elles et leur démarche magistral et rythmée par la folie du moment. Ameryn en tête de la marche n'avait jamais été aussi souriante depuis un long moment, malgré l'absurdité qu'avait cette histoire et tout particulièrement cette situation, la jeune fille se sentait aimée, utile, joyeuse et ne pensait à plus personne à part elle même et son divertissement.

L'accueil par le reste de leur bande fut plus mitigé, du moins ils semblaient un peu perdus, au bord de cet immense escalier près duquel ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.  
Jaïna, en les voyant arriver d'un air si triomphant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles des paquets de fusées colorées dans les bras ne fut pas en mesure de dire quoique ce soit. La Zabrak baissa juste la tête en appuyant fort sur sa tempe avec ses doigts, comment ces jeunes pouvaient ils avoir des idées aussi tordues?  
Et les filles ne perdirent pas de temps à expliquer leur choix insolite, distillant leur achat dans les mains des garçons qui n'y comprenaient rien. Et les voilà déjà reparties en route vers le haut des escaliers.  
«-Qu'est-ce c'est que tous ça? Demanda néanmoins Coraïn, voyant Jaïna presque dépitée, et les autres aussi surpris et sceptiques.  
-Bah des fusées d'artifice? La réponse d'Alice paru si naturelle que Coraïn n'alla pas plus loins.  
-Et c'est censé être un moyen discret de nous protéger? Fit Kei qui pensait que sa requête était claire.  
-Discret? Non... mais ça explose! Ça suffit non?   
-C'est plus drôle aussi? Sifflèrent les voix enjouées de Marloe puis Sana qui, forcément, se prit une remarque cinglante de la part de son frère.  
-Gamine, c'est pas censé être drôle! On n'est pas ici pour jouer hein! Et... à ce moment Ameryn passa à côté en tapant dans l'épaule du garçon, narguant le groupe de son regard assombri pas les deux mèches lui tombant sur les yeux.  
-Ooh s'il vous plaît! Ça rajoute toujours un peu de couleur... et puis... sérieusement, plus rien n'a de sens ici!" Elle leva les bras et se mit à rire de façon théâtrale avec le reste des filles à l'avant. Les autres se regardèrent avant de se mettre à monter les marches, sans dire un mot de plus. Kei semblait offensé, lançant un regard furtif à Jess qui haussa simplement les épaules... comme Ameryn il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.  
Une fois leur longue ascension terminée, les voilà enfin dans les hauteurs de la ville et de sa périphérie, d'ici le groupe en dominait une grande partie... notamment un morceau de jungle complètement écrasée et mutilée où y siégeait une sorte d'immense chantier mal organisé! De grands vaisseaux qui marquaient les hologrammes historiques, mais que l'on ne voyait plus sillonner le ciel spatial. Ces vaisseaux, Ameryn tiqua, s'arrêtant subitement alors que Keran marchait juste derrière. Lui, remarqua immédiatement l'attention de la Skywalker sur ce chantier dont il avait déjà entendu parlé. Perdue dans ses pensées, comme happées par ce lieu chargé en histoires, Keran voyait clairement les questionnements d'Ameryn à travers ses yeux et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
«-C'est un chantier de démantèlement! S'exclama Keran, décrochant un léger regard de la part de cette dernière qui se dépêcha de poursuivre son observation.  
En fait les plus gros vaisseaux des flottes du premier ordre ont été placés ici pour récupérer des archives... où des pièces... et celui là. Il pointa le plus important d'entre eux du doigt. C'est le Finalizer, où ce qu'il en reste, le vaisseau où vivait le Suprême leader, après la destruction du Supremacy.» Ameryn ne fit plus attention à la suite, elle se figea, rappelée à son passé douteux qui résidait dans cet immense bazar de metal. Pendant ce temps Keran observait en bas.   
«Je crois qu'ils démontent aussi de plus petits vaisseaux du premier ordre... des chasseurs ou des trucs comme ça...» sa phrase ne fit qu'un léger écho dans l'esprit embrumé de l'adolescente qui commençait à peine à reprendre pied, portant attention à certains détails, comme les gens passant au dessus des grilles de sécurité ou les petits stands qui semblaient vendre des morceaux d'épaves.  
Rien de bien alarmant, si ça n'était ce poids que représentait ce lieu et l'envie irrésistible qu'Ameryn avait d'y aller, de fouiller, à la quête de quelque chose d'abstrait dont elle même n'en voyait pas fondamentalement l'intérêt. Elle voulait y aller, par principe, parce que la force le voulait aussi.


	41. Chapter 41

Des capes noires, un vaisseau silencieux, et Finn attendant à une porte pour l'ouvrir discrètement dans la nuit, le plan avait été exécuté si rapidement qu'il n'avait été mis au courant qu'une petite heure avant. Jannah et Saior s'exprimèrent en même temps: «bienvenue à vous Mademoiselle Demali.» la femme encapuchonnée fit vite de se débarrasser de son camouflage sombre en adressant un signe reconnaissant à ceux qui l'avait escortés jusqu'ici, dévoilant un énorme chignon lisse et roux, une silhouette parfaite et guerrière enroulée dans une sorte de cuir violet et blanc. Selemn Demali n'avait pas quittée Phorliss depuis si longtemps, du moins elle n'allait jamais loin. Alors avant de s'approcher de Finn qui ne sourcillait pas pour le moment elle se prit un moment pour admirer l'intérieur de la belle résidence qu'était Varykino.  
Puis Finn se racla la gorge, sortant de l'ombre, Jannah et Saior n'étaient déjà plus là. La grande femme rousse se retourna vers lui un sourire en coin, le dominant de son imposante taille, pas étonnant qu'elle fut choisie comme soldat d'élite pas le premier ordre.  
«-Selemn! Fit Finn en lui tendant la main.  
-Finn! Après toutes ces années... ils se serrèrent la main fermement. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus pour de vrai... c'était la fois où ils l'avaient secourue et menée sur Phorliss, il y a plus de 17 ans.  
-Bien... je suppose que, nous avons des choses à faire. Fit elle en se retournant, légèrement agitée.  
-nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle à manger."  
Il indiqua poliment le chemin, et l'ex partisante du premier ordre se mit à marcher, vite, elle aussi avait peur pour ses enfants, et pour leur vie... surtout lorsque dans la logique des choses elle aurait dû être au moins décapitée il y a bien seize ans de cela. Cela rajoutait du piment, dirait-elle.

En entrant dans l'espèce de salle à manger, balayée par de petits néons et par le clair de Lune, Selemn semblait joyeuse et rayonnante... tout autant que les personnes se trouvant déjà autour de la table: Poe, Jannah, Maiden, Saior, Rose et Rey, la regardant en adressant poliment le même signe de tête que Finn qui entra dans la pièce à son tour. Poe semblait extrêmement enjoué de la retrouver.  
«-Enfin! Il alla vers elle les bras grands ouverts.  
-Dameron, elle lui adressa le plus gratifiant des sourires, Et bien, vous n'avez pas changé.  
-Vous non plus.» il lui tapa l'épaule, laissant la grande femme rousse partir et saluer un à un les autres membres de ce petit comité secret, excepté Finn, Poe et Rose, elle ne connaissait personne. Elle vint serrer la main de Rey, presque cachée dans le recoin obscur où elle était.  
«Rey Skywalker? Cette dernière hocha la tête ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer!» Selemn lui saisit alors complètement l'avant bras, la Jedi en était légèrement stupéfaite, mais incroyablement flattée par l'énergie positive que dégageait cette femme disciplinée à son égard. Selemn, elle la connaissait, au travers d'histoires et de conférences à distance après la bataille d'exegol, malgré ça elles ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole et autant dire que cette femme avait une incroyable stature.  
«Bon, nous devrions nous mettre à réfléchir! Rappela Rose, et vite.»   
Les présentations prenaient fin, et le travail, malgré la fatigue et le voyage de certains, n'allait pas leur empêcher de trouver une solution ultime.

Des idées, ils n'en manquaient pourtant pas, mais tout était si décousu, balancé comme un dé sur une table attendant un résultat, mais aléatoire. Aucuns ne semblaient prendre en considération les conséquences de leurs actes, le fait que ça n'était que des jeunes adolescents, leurs adolescents... plusieurs fois Finn et Rose se lançaient des remarques cinglantes au sujet de leur éducation, au bout d'un moment, lorsque même là ils commençaient à tourner en rond, la tension liée à une certaine appréhension ne pouvait qu'augmenter.  
Et Rey ne disait rien, la Jedi ne voulait pas réellement prendre parti, après les incidents provoqués par sa fille mieux valait ne rien dire... pour ne rien se faire reprocher. Selemn, qui proposait souvent des idées intéressantes l'interrogeait souvent, la voyant si calme et discrète, cela l'interpellait fortement, mais Rey ne donnait que des réponses neutres, ni réellement oui, ni réellement non.  
La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs, en plus, ils étaient tous frigorifiés à ne pas bouger de leur table ici. Mais le plus contraignant: ils étaient épuisés, littéralement, et rien ne sortait du lot d'idées qu'ils avaient proposés. Sans doute avaient-ils fait le tour. Il suffisait juste de choisir... et Selemn qui avait l'habitude, autrefois, de devoir s'imposer ainsi, pris une dernière initiative désespérée!  
«-Si je ne m'abuse, je pense simplement que nous avons fait le tour des possibilités... il va falloir nous décider, où nos enfants s'éloigneront encore de nous. Poe, Rose, Finn... tous baissèrent la tête.   
-Alors, devrions nous partir à nouveau? Demanda presque timidement Jannah. Avec des soldats en moins, je suppose, mais peut-être que réitérer ce plan n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.  
-Je partirai avec toi! La voix de Maiden s'éleva. Mes hommes sont habitués à des traques de ce genre, avec des quêtes bien plus dangereuses... cela sera toujours ça de gagné.»  
Par des échanges de regards entre les uns et les autres, la décision fut finalement acceptée, même si leur plan n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois. Mais intérieurement, ils s'y attendaient tous, enfin, peut-être pas à l'ultime pensée qu'allait exposer Rose.  
«-Attendez! Elle marqua une courte pause. Nous ne voulions pas exposer la fuite de nos enfants... mais regardez, les plus grands dirigeants sont au courant! Alors... pourquoi nous ne donnerions pas un message de recherche diffusable sur les planètes les plus fréquentées? Après tout, je ne pense pas que cela va changer grand chose. Rose était persuadée que, malgré ses arguments implacables, sa proposition allait être rejetée, de toute manière elle la faisait déjà à contrecœur.  
-Rose à raison... c'était presque en murmurant que le son de la voix de Rey s'éleva du fond de la pièce, le visage pâle et cerné.  
-Et Ameryn? Demanda Poe, qui semblait étonnement près à accepter ce plan, à l'exception du facteur risque qui allait s'accroître pour la jeune Skywalker Vagabonde, déjà en ligne de mir pas certains des leurs...  
-Je... tant pis... balbutia Rey. Je veux juste ma fille.»  
Et c'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous, les retrouver le plus vite possible désormais, le temps devenait long et les bonnes nouvelles manquaient.  
C'est ainsi que leur plan fut accepté à l'unanimité dans le même silence que la fois précédente, sans perdre espoir, mais épuisés par le doute et la crainte.  
Kaydel avait été chargée avec l'aide de Zorii de préparer à l'avance des vaisseaux, afin de quitter les lieux dès la décision prise, même les Hommes de Jannah, Saior et Maiden étaient mobilisés. Il ne manquait plus que le long message qui sera émit d'ici quelques minutes, obligatoirement, dans les planètes les plus influentes à travers la galaxie, message dont Larma d'Acy et Beaumont Kin étaient chargés de communiquer et d'écrire.  
Quant à Rey, sans quitter Varykino, souhaitant passer la nuit ici comme Finn, Rose et Selemn de toute manière cachée dans le domaine, elle alla s'isoler en attendant de voir la discrète escadrille partir pour retrouver leurs chères enfants... la flamme de l'espoir dans le cœur de la Jedi était faible, mais celle de l'amour qu'elle portait à Ameryn était digne d'une éruption solaire d'une splendeur inestimable. Elle était là, sa raison de luter.

Le vent frais de l'extérieur lui fit le plus grand des biens, Rey s'extasiait comme la première fois où elle était entrée dans le Palais de Naboo. Varykino était un endroit si calme, paisible où la nature embrassait les structures détaillées du bâtiment. Ici, Rey se sentait bien, à l'aise, presque comme chez elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait, admirative, vers la grande terrasse du domaine, là où la contrée des lacs prenait forme dans le paysage, reflétant dans l'eau la moindre étoile.  
Ravivant que de ce pencher au dessus de la vieille pierre pour inspirer profondément, seule et en paix, même la force n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille et agréable autour de Rey. Si elle savait que ce lieu était si spécial, en réalité, c'était au bord de ces eaux sur ce balcon que la douce tragédie des Skywalker avait commencée... il y a bien plus d'un demi siècle. Et la Jedi était si innocemment accoudée à la place qu'avait occupée Padmé le jour de son mariage, elle aussi était comblée comme Rey en cet instant, mais non pas par la tranquillité et le paysage... mais par l'amour qui marqua le début d'une longue aventure.

Mais la Jedi fut surprise par un raclement de gorge et l'apparition de la stature imposante de Selemn attendant dans un coin. Rey ne s'attendait pas à la voir, c'est par simple politesse qu'elle lui adressa un simple sourire avant de se retourner à nouveau... enfin, sans compter le fait que la grande femme rousse finisse par s'accouder à ses côtés, d'abord silencieuse, quelques longues secondes à peine.  
«-Alors nous sommes deux? Commença Selemn, phrase intriguante qui plongea Rey et son regard confus dans une étrange et nostalgique conversation. Deux à avoir choisi le mauvais côté pour avoir des enfants! Continua elle sur un ton presque ironique.   
-On peut dire ça, c'est vrai Rey souffla longuement, malheureusement pour eux j'ai envie de dire.  
-C'est vrai qu'il y a plus simple comme situation...  
-Plus simple à expliquer à un enfant de trois ans. Cette réflexion échappa à Rey tout naturellement, faisant pouffer de rire Selemn.  
-C'est vrai, c'est vrai... ça a été un calvaire pour moi aussi. Pourtant ô que je ne regrette pas l'amour que j'ai porté envers cette personne.  
Le ton si sincère de cette dernière, dont le chemin avait été aussi sinueux que Rey la frappa de plein fouet.   
-Et moi donc... la Jedi sentit les larmes monter soudainement, elle répéta d'ailleurs sa phrase, essayant d'être la plus positive possible. Et moi donc... voyant que la situation ne changeait pas et que Selemn devenait petit à Petit aussi pleine d'émotions qu'elle, Rey tenta à son tour de poser une question.  
-Mais, pourquoi avoir quitté le premier ordre? Ma question est peut-être bête mais...  
-Non, non! Absolument pas coupa Selemn, qui se mit à fixer l'horizon en fermant parfois les yeux, comme si elle voyait dans le passé. J'étais commando dans les armées en charge de l'espionnage...  
Le jour où... j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Ce fut comme une révélation, pour moi d'abord, puis pour le père de mes enfants. C'était sûr, même si ma vie était plutôt idéale: bon poste, aimée, respectée... je n'étais pas libre, et mes enfants ne le seraient pas non plus. Comme pour toute la galaxie, j'ai envie de dire... elle se retourna vers Rey avec un sourire de gratitude même si elle n'y était pour rien. Vous étiez notre seul espoir...»  
Et après cela, ce fut difficile d'arrêter les deux mères d'"enfants brisés" comme certains les appelaient de part et d'autre de la galaxie, ceux dont l'existence est tachée par le sang qu'avait déversé le premier ordre. Et c'était de ça que Rey et Selemn allaient parler presque toute la nuit, se remémorant des souvenirs joyeux, tristes... mais sans larme, un échange sur ce temps passé, les temps des amour et de nouvelles âmes qui avaient fait d'elles deux les femmes fortes qu'elles étaient, fortes mais brisées comme leurs progénitures.  
Tellement happées dans cette conversation, Rey et Selemn ne prêtèrent même pas attention à la flotte de Jannah et ses frères qui partaient enfin, alors que le message de recherche venait d'être transmis!

Il parvint d'ailleurs à Corellia, où nos adolescents marchaient en observant les alentours de la ville et du chantier de l'autre côté de la grande rue qui dominait les immenses immeubles aux parois holographiques... parois qui devinrent subitement rouge, quelque chose d'anormal se produisait et le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'est lorsque les visages de nos jeunes fugueurs avec la mention "sujets activement recherchés, vivants", c'était un message signé de la haute administration de la république. Une annonce qui provoqua un long moment de silence dans toute la ville. Et pour les fameux sujets recherchés, enfouis sous leurs vêtements noirs, la stupéfaction était totale, chez certains d'entre eux les larmes montaient, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Alice et Coraïn étaient assez discrète, cependant le reste du groupe se mirent à se tourner autour, à se lancer des regards, la détresse se lisant dans leurs yeux. C'est Alice et Coraïn qui se mirent d'accord pour les remettre sur le bon chemin.  
«-Hey! Hey! Coraïn s'immisça au centre du groupe en panique.  
-On est dans la merde, tout le monde sait que nous nous sommes enfuis. Si déjà Rekon veut notre peau... s'inquiéta Jess.  
-Nous sommes en danger, et maintenant suite à ça nos parents vont se mettre en danger! Continua Jaïna.  
-OH! Stop, stop... hurla presque Alice en poussant Marloe et Sana au passage. Au lieu de vous lamenter sur ce qu'il risque de se passer ou pas! Réfléchissez à quelque chose? Elle continua d'hurler. Laissant le groupe sans voix, sans réaction, ils étaient tous léthargique là au centre.   
-Séparons nous. Jaïna se tourna indignée vers Ameryn, les autres étaient surpris.  
-Sérieusement?  
-Si, si, c'est une bonne idée, faisons bande à part le temps de trouver un lieu où nous cacher! Le temps que la folie de l'annonce passe ou quelque chose! Continua Coraïn au grand soulagement d'Ameryn, qui... avait une idée en tête, le grand destroyer dans son champ de vision.  
-Bien! Alors... le temps que la doyenne du groupe donne des instructions, Ameryn réfléchissait à un moyen de partir seule. Et c'est lorsqu'elle se mit à suivre Kei et Jess qu'elle se décida:  
«-Kei? Elle s'arrêta, tête baissée indiquant que la Skywalker n'était pas à l'aise  
-Ame qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Je... je dois aller voir quelque chose...  
-Pas de problème fit Jess  
-Non... elle ne savait même plus quoi dire comment l'expliquer. Je dois y aller toute seule... j'en ai besoin... je veux dire...  
-Je vois, une sensation? Rassura Kei pendant que Jess acquiesçait derrière, compatissant. La Skywalker se détendit.  
-Oui.» elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires celui d'une personne à qui l'on offrait le plus incroyable des cadeaux, sans plus un mot Kei lui prêta son sac pour qu'elle puisse les joindre.  
Par un signe de tête pour Kei et un signe de main pour Jess, Ameryn se mit à courir vers l'immense chantier où trônait la carcasse du vaisseau, elle suivait cette drôle d'intuition lui rappelant une présence... une histoire. Cela pouvait n'être qu'une illusion, le poids de l'histoire tout simplement, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Ameryn avait donc obtenue gain de cause, très facilement il fallait l'avouer, mais Kei était quelqu'un de compréhensif qui avait pour habitude de voir la jeune fille s'isoler, se questionner sur elle même et sur la force... pour Ameryn Kei était un point d'attache et un mur contre lequel elle pouvait pleurer.  
Mais pour l'instant, Ameryn restait de marbre, concentrée au milieu de la foule agglutinée aux abords des grilles métalliques qui tranchaient la ville du présent et les vestiges du passé. Des gens qui semblaient en réelle détresse, à tenter de passer d'un côté où de l'autre pour récupérer des pièces, ou simplement des touristes curieux qui observaient par là. C'était un lieu sale, triste où la Skywalker traînait ses pieds dans le sable boueux, bousculée et bousculant ceux qui attendaient pour chercher des reliques à acheter.  
Mais c'est une vieille femme, assise sur une vieille chaise exposant ses trouvailles sur une simple table rouillée qui retînt l'attention de l'adolescente cachée dans la masse. C'était surtout assez impressionnant de voir le nombre de personnes qui regardaient devant la petite échoppe improvisée, avant de repartir bredouille.  
Et bien évidemment, Ameryn suivit la majorité, se glissant elle et sa taille fine, toujours à visage couvert au travers d'adultes bien trop préoccupés pour la retenir plus en arrière.   
Elle était presque devant, lui laissant voir ce qu'il y avait d'exposé... peu de choses au final, des objets métalliques de tous genres, souvent plus à but décoratif, avec l'emblème du premier ordre. Mais il y avait aussi cette grande boite noire vernie, qui, dans sa simplicité, attirait Ameryn Skywalker comme un aimant, presque cet objet lui parlait, l'incitait à l'observer.   
Une question fusa parmi la foule qui commençait à se dissiper peu à peu autour d'elle.  
«Ce sont des objets qui furent trouvés intacts, dans la navette de commandement Epsilon! Juste derrière moi, celle du suprême leader me semble-t-il, ses objets ne sont que décoratifs, mais d'une grande valeur!»  
Ameryn tiqua une nouvelle fois, ce nom elle le connaissait, et ce vaisseau... elle ne doutait même pas, l'adolescente l'avait déjà vu sans doute dans un rêve, une vision, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi la boîte qu'elle fixait semblait tant l'attirer, et si c'était la force? La rappelant à son passé, une fois encore.   
Son subconscient lui hurlait de ne pas regarder en arrière une nouvelle fois, vu le mal être que cela instaurait dans son cœur, et pourtant, lorsqu'il ne restait qu'elle face à la marchande, elle demanda:  
«-Excusez-moi. Ameryn baissa la tête pour éviter d'être reconnue.  
-Jeune fille?  
-Que contient cette boîte? Fit elle en la désignant du bout du doigt.  
-Cette boîte? Je n'ai pas voulu trop m'y intéresser, je sais juste qu'il y a de quoi écrire, peut-être une lettre?je l'ai gardée volontairement fermée pour son futur acquéreur.   
Une lettre? En voilà une étrange nouvelle, peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien suprême leader, ce vaisseau servait à tout une équipe de commandement... mais tout de même, plus l'adolescente en apprenait, plus elle souhaitait prendre cet objet, comme si il lui revenait de droit.  
-Je la prends! Dit elle avec une assurance nouvelle qui surpris la femme face à elle.  
-Bien... ça sera 200 crédits.  
Petit détail auquel l'empressement d'Ameryn ne prit pas la peine de penser, elle jeta aux mains de la femme les économies de Kei, sans penser l'égoïsme dont elle faisait preuve. Et dès lors qu'elle eut l'objet en main, sa curiosité, l'appel et le pouvoir qu'avait cet endroit sur elle avait disparu, lui semblant tout à coup hostile. Ni une ni deux, ce drôle d'artefact fut caché au fond du petit sac, alors qu'elle fuyait comme une voleuse!  
Et les comlinks du groupe sonnaient leurs retrouvailles proches alors que la nuit allait tomber. «c'est Marloe qui parle, on a trouvé un lieu mortel pour nous planquer! Rendez-vous au pied de l'hôtel du centre ville, celui avec les néons autours!» ils ne savaient pas où elle allait les emmener, mais personne ne remis sa requête en question!

Il fallait dire que la rouquine voyait les choses en grand! Leur lieu de résidence pour cette nuit n'était autre qu'un palace luxueux fraîchement sorti de terre et lorsque Jess lui demanda en regardant avec de gros yeux les hommes en costumes devant l'entrée, pourquoi un endroit si... inaccessible en apparence Marloe répondit:  
«Parce que qui chercherait des ados dans un endroit qui pue autant le fric?» et grand dieu qu'elle avait raison, personne, en admettant qu'ils soient en mesure de s'y infiltrer incognito, pouvait envisager une cachette aussi... exposée au final, peut-être était-ce ça le raisonnement: si plus on nous voit, moins nous cherchons à nous cacher!  
Pour l'instant ils attendaient tous dehors en un petit regroupement assez indiscret, face à l'immense escalier sculpté dans l'obsidienne derrière les poubelles du bâtiment en face. Comme d'habitude, c'était chacun qui réfléchissait pour soi en silence, un manque cruel de méthode que nos expertes en camouflage, Coraïn et Alice eurent vite terminée de corriger.  
«-Alice? Tu penses la même chose? Demanda Coraïn, qui reçut une réponse positive de la part de son amie.  
-Bien! Elle claqua des doigts pour que le reste du groupe se retourne vers elle. J'ai l'habitude de cette situation, je sais ce qu'on va faire... la Palpatine avait clairement l'impression d'être face à des plantes vertes. Bon... vous êtes recherchés! Ils hochèrent la tête, d'un mouvement commun. Mais pas Alice, et pas moi! Alors je propose que nous allions dissuader la récept...  
-Comment? Se dépêcha de demander Keran en coupant la jeune fille.  
-En dissuadant leur pensée par la force, je doute qu'ils soient de grands esprits forts et sensibles à la force.  
-Et nous? À nouveau Coraïn n'eut pas le temps de continuer face à la question que venait de poser Kei. Mais cette fois-ci au lieu de répondre, elle sortit de sous sa cape blanche une flopée de petites fioles d'un liquide rouge scintillant. Avec ceci, chacun le siens, en craquant la fiole au dessus de vous, vous serez complètement invisible le temps de partir dans les étages!» hormis Sana et Jaïna qui l'avait vu faire et Jess qui reconnaissait de toute manière la poudre rougeâtre dans laquelle disparaissait Astral, les autres semblaient perdus et surtout... N'affichaient pas la mine la plus confiante.  
«Heu... mais... Keran était de nature très méfiante, en posant cette question le jeune homme voulait s'assurer de beaucoup plus de choses que le temps ne le permettait.  
-Pas le temps pour poser des questions! Alice commença à s'enflammer, fermant le clapet du rouquin qui regarda sa sœur le visage rouge pivoine. Adjugé?» Alice tendis sa main au milieu du cercle approximatif qu'ils formaient, et fut bientôt rejointe par celle d'Ameryn, Coraïn, Sana, Keran, Jaïna, Jess, Kei et enfin Marloe... le contact de la main de la belle rousse, sur celle de Kei, il sursauta en se mettant à la fixer, s'appuyant sans le vouloir sur sa sœur qui commençait vraiment à trouver leur relation étrange, surtout vu comment il la regardait, encore un peu et c'était leurs fusées d'artifices qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
«Bon, pas de temps à perdre.» tout contact se brisa, Coraïn distribua sa mixture, les voilà parés comme il le faut pour s'infiltrer dans ce lieu, l'adrénaline gonflé à bloc!

Le chemin de traversé, la bande ne perdit pas une seconde pour suivre l'instruction de Coraïn, laissant la poudre rouge les recouvrir totalement, Keran en lança même sur Proxima qui flottait fidèlement à ses côtés, bien que ça ne sembla pas trop plaire au Droïde compte tenu du coup de jus qu'eut l'adolescent.  
Enfin, ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment luxueux qui s'offraient à eux, Marloe avait visiblement de bons goûts en matière de planques...   
tout ici était illuminé de néons, un sol brillant recouvert de noir et de nombreuses statues cachant un bar immense où discutaient des dizaines de personnes semblant... incroyablement aisés pour ainsi dire. Le décor du hall principal happa tellement la concentration de Kei qu'il se cogna dans un meuble le faisant bruyamment glisser sur le sol, «Merde!» chuchota-t-il, heureusement seul quelques rares clients y avaient prêté attention, et Sana qu'il sentit lui souffler à l'oreille assez méchamment «T'es vraiment qu'un grand con!» L'adolescente avait de la chance que Kei soit dans un bon jour.   
Au loin Alice et Coraïn observèrent à la réception leur avancée presque parfaite, se crispant en voyant les quelques ratés. Puis vint un Chiss, un réceptionniste qui semblait débuter, pour les accueillir. Alice enclencha son comlink pour que les adolescents camouflés puissent entendre les chambres et les étages où se rendre.  
«-Nous cherchons des chambres...  
L'homme l'observa d'un air, suspicieux. Mais dans un tel établissement, la politesse le força à continuer au plus grand bonheur de Coraïn.  
-Bien... pour combien de personnes?  
-neuf... personnes. À nouveau il marqua un temps pour réfléchir et observer aux alentours... pour éviter tout incident Alice s'interposa.  
-Ils arriveront plus tard dans la soirée...  
-Oh!   
Coraïn souffla, regardant discrètement son ami d'un regard des plus reconnaissant, le réceptionniste, lui, étant voir les chambres disponibles... c'était à ce moment que Coraïn allait avoir besoin de maîtriser la force autour d'elle, de se maîtriser malgré la pression. Alice l'encouragea en lui prenant la main fermement, et Coraïn, voyant le jeune Homme revenir, concentra sa pensée, ses émotions et se cala sur celle de l'esprit faible et innocent de cet homme.  
-Chambre 235, 236, vingt-troisième étage et les chambres 258, 259 et 251 au vingt-cinquième étage!» Il tendit des cartes magnétiques qu'Alice saisit, laissant la Palpatine prête à l'action, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de continuer à parler:  
«-Vous allez nous laisser monter à nos chambres sans dire un mot de plus et oublier notre présence ici! Affirma-t-elle en balayant l'air de sa main, la personne face à elle soudainement confuse, raide, l'aire robotisée soudainement.  
-Je vais vous laisser monter à vos chambres sans dire un mot de plus et oublier votre présence.»   
Soulagement des plus total, alors que les traces de poussières commençaient à s'envoler sur les autres membres du groupe désormais en droit d'entrer dans les ascenseurs, le numéro des chambres bien en tête. Coraïn et Alice, elles, s'en allèrent d'un pas pressant pour pouvoir rattraper les autres, et surtout être sure de n'avoir éveillé aucun soupçon, Triomphantes de leur action!  
Trente secondes plus tard et les voilà dans les immenses ascenseurs blancs, une baie vitrée donnant sur la ville, sur le point de rejoindre la destination finale de cette nuit, tous soulagés, fiers d'eux et désormais à nouveau visibles.

Cette ascension sembla éternelle, pour Kei, Marloe et Sana qui s'appuyait tranquillement sur la barre métallique derrière elle, les observant, eux deux, sérieux comme jamais dans ce silence qui dominait le bruit de fond, alors que quelques regards se perdaient l'un sur l'autre, Marloe un peu complexée par les yeux doux de Kei, oubliant parfois de regarder droit devant lui.  
Sana prenait cette situation comme quelque chose d'incroyablement absurde, drôle même puisqu'elle se pinçait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.   
Mais au premier regard qu'ils échangèrent, plongeant leurs yeux sans pensés autres que des sentiments refoulés le temps d'une demi seconde avant de se ressaisir presque contrariés, la sœur de Kei ne pouvait pas se tenir, elle devait dire quelque chose, surtout qu'ils allaient arriver à destination!  
Sana s'interposa entre les deux adolescents qui ne comprenaient pas trop son geste, puis elle s'exprima d'un ton solennel, criant de vérité:  
«Vous savez... au lieu de vous casser les yeux tellement votre frustration et votre envie l'un de l'autre est forte. Vous devriez changer d'ascenseur et en finir pour de bon non? Avouez, ça vaudrai le coup?"  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sana sautilla joyeusement à l'extérieur pendant que Marloe regarda Kei avec de grand yeux, la mâchoire prête à se décoller, elle voulait hurler... mais pour une fois, rien ne sortait de la bouche de la rouquine qui préféra quitter le lieu en un grognement sonore, les bras croisés. Kei suivit peu de temps après, les jambes en coton murmurant pour lui même «n'importe quoi!» au fond, il l'admettait, malgré la gêne que Sana avait causée, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait eu envie.

Tous répartis dans les étages les voilà maintenant à courir dans les chambres pour s'y installer, en bas Jess et Keran cohabitaient avec, en face, Coraïn et Alice. Et en haut, bien moins calme évidemment, Sana sautait sur son lit immense, s'étant débrouillée pour laisser Marloe et Kei seuls ensembles, eux par contre ne rigolaient plus.  
En face, Ameryn venait de revenir de la chambre de Kei, lui ayant rendu son sac à dos alors que la Skywalker avait discrètement sortie la boîte noire pour la poser dans un coin, Jaïna confortablement installée sur leur lit.  
La jeune et déterminée Ameryn attendit simplement qu'elle s'endorme et que l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient devienne calme pour s'extirper de ses draps, saisir l'objet qui occupait son esprit et s'isoler à l'extérieur, sur une vaste terrasse où brillait la ville.  
Mais ça n'était pas pour le paysage qu'Ame venait ici, elle ne prit même pas plus le temps d'inspecter l'objet, que voilà le haut de la boîte glisser et s'ouvrir dévoilant de nombreux objets à première vue inutiles.  
Ameryn était déçue, des feuilles, de l'encre, un stylo plume... que de vieilles choses dont on ne se servait quasiment plus, nul doute que cela n'était rien de plus qu'une immense arnaque.  
Pourtant, cette boîte, c'était la force qui avait tant poussée Ameryn à l'acquérir, et en poussant un morceau de papier, la valeur de cette boîte fut révélée.  
Parmi le papier neuf quoiqu'un peu abîmé par le temps et l'humidité des lieux, une feuille paraissant banale était tapis dans le fond, des traces d'encre au dos. Quelque chose avait été écrit, et si c'était écrit alors la jeune Skywalker se devait de le lire.   
Pressée comme elle était de découvrir, elle laissa une flopée des objets que contenait la boîte tomber, s'envoler, avant d'obtenir le papier marqué et de s'asseoir, l'examinant d'abord superficiellement, une lettre, en déduit elle, la vieille femme avait donc eut raison tout à l'heure, écrite avec une écriture fluide et agréable à lire, là étant la prochaine étape de sa découverte, pour une raison obscure, Ameryn était tendue.

"35 AP BY, Finalizer

Il y a de grandes chances, que ce message ne te parvienne jamais, où que tu refuses de le lire, Rey, mais je suis incapable de passer une journée de plus sans me tordre de remords. J'ai été un idiot, un lâche, un monstre, je l'admets sans difficultés aujourd'hui lorsque je vois où ce dernier mois nous a mené, et je m'en veux terriblement, je le reconnais, me reconnais comme grand perdant. J'ai eu peur, peur de te voir partir, de te voir prendre une vie, qui, même si nous ne l'avions pas voulue, émane de notre sang, notre amour ou la seule trace d'humanité dont j'ai pu faire preuve dans ma vie entière Rey. Je ne demande pas de pardon, juste que tu saches que jamais et je le jure, je ne toucherai à notre enfant, à toi, que jamais plus je n'agirais comme j'ai pu le faire, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé jamais je ne pourrais le regretter.   
Demain, je m'en vais en mission sur Mustaphar, quelque chose va changer dans cette galaxie, j'en suis certain, j'en suis inquiet, pour vous. Alors s'il te plaît, si il reste une petite place pour moi dans ton coeur, qu'il retienne que malgré la vie, la mort, ou n'importe quel impact aura mon voyage je vous protégerai, vous aimerai et que si je dois en périr, cela sera en honneur de l'enfant que tu portes, notre enfant, que je reconnais comme je reconnais l'amour que j'éprouve à ton égard.

Que la force soit avec toi, pour toujours et à jamais, Rey.  
Ben Solo."


	42. Chapter 42

Ameryn s'attendait à tout, vraiment tout ! mais pas à une déclaration aussi désespérée, la preuve d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Son père et l'histoire qui s'était créée autour de lui avait appris à la jeune fille de ne jamais croire en lui même si la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais connu. Même Rey, sa mère, ne le lui parlait jamais de lui de cette manière, il y avait toujours un arrière-gout de tristesse bien sûr, mais surtout de trahison et de déception... absolument pas ce que transcrivait la lettre que Ben Solo avait écrit.  
L'adolescente était à nouveau mise face à l'histoire et à une vérité nouvelle qui lui avait été cachée, démentie et interdite par la force des préjugés.  
Donc la voilà, pour une nuit encore, larmoyante, le cœur écrasé alors qu'elle lisait encore et encore la lettre, à chaque fois souffrant plus encore. C'était horrible, sa tête allait exploser, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, comme celui qui tachait son histoire et Ameryn ne bougeait plus. Pétrifiée accoudée au balcon, elle serrait le papier où l'encre se mettait à couler à cause des larmes qui se décuplaient sur le tendre visage à nouveau innocent d'Ameryn. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cris, inconsciemment, à force de retenir son chagrin, réveillant Jaïna en sursaut, elle qui sentit immédiatement la peine et la souffrance de cette dernière qui avait disparue.  
«Ameryn!» la concernée entendit son nom tandis qu'elle pleurait encore, cette fois-ci en observant le ciel étoilé en hoquetant. "Il est où mon Papa?... quelque part dans les étoiles" le dialogue entre l'enfant qu'elle était et sa mère ressurgit et elle baissa la tête à nouveau en se noyant encore plus dans la souffrance.  
Ce contact dans le faucon, ces visions de ses parents, les souvenirs que cela éveillait et cette lettre dont Ameryn avait été attirée par la force très certainement. Tout cela partait d'un contact, un bête contact qui raviva un manque qu'elle pensait avoir balayé depuis ses trois ans...  
Peut-être que cette nuit, il serait temps de mettre au clair cette vérité, si cela pouvait aussi rassurer Jaïna dont l'écho de force paniquait et appelait Ameryn.

Tenant le morceau de papier fort dans ses mains, elle inspira et avança lentement vers la chambre où Jaïna se tenait, accoudée. L'ombre d'Ameryn apparut et se dévoilait petit a petit dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme si l'adolescente se cachait ou avait peur de se montrer aussi faible.  
Enfin sa petite mine ayant presque perdue dix ans d'âge s'immobilisa, la Zabrak avait compris en voyant la tête baissée d'Ameryn en larme, des larmes qu'elle ne cachait même plus, elle avait vu quelque chose appris quelque chose, puis le regard de Jaïna s'attarda sur la lettre chiffonnée que tenait la jeune Skywalker.   
"-Ame... fit elle en penchant la tête, la jeune fille se débloqua d'un coup et poussa un hurlement laissant sa tristesse couler encore et encore alors qu'elle se jeta sur son amie, pour l'enlacer. Jaïna comprenant parfaitement sa douleur ne chercha pas plus loin, pour l'instant elle se contenta de la serrer contre elle en retour.  
-On me ment, on m'a toujours menti, ma vie est un mensonge! pleurait Ameryn.  
-Ame? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"  
Sans plus de cérémonie, en frottant ses yeux, elle tendit la lettre, se mettant contre la tête de lit, comme si elle avait été battue, rabaisée. Et Jaïna lut, non sans difficultée, le morceau de papier pendant qu'Ameryn exposait toute la vérité derrière, à un débit de parole hallucinant. ses visions, l'histoire de cette lettre mais aussi et surtout... l'experience qu'elle avait fait dans le plus grand des secrets, la vue de son père comme si pour une fois il avait été présent face à elle et l'avait reconnu et que, plus fou encore, ça serait ça, ce contact, à l'origine du portail qui avait été ouvert, la rendant fautive de tous les malheurs. C'est ça qui força Jaïna à se retourner vers l'adolescente qui n'osait même pas la regarder. Cette fois cela lui sembla réellement étrange.   
"Ame? Répète moi ça, s'il te plait..." demanda la Zabrak en posant sa main douce et protectrice sur la jeune fille face à elle, et elle recommença plus calmement. 

Keran qui passait par là pour demander quelque chose à sa sœur entendit cette fois sans le vouloir, la conversation des deux filles, faisant émerger une idée dans son esprit amateur de livres et de théories se souvenant des journées passées avec Zawadi devant les recherches qu'elle menait sur ce thème, le fait que la Skywalker était clef dans cette histoire, ça aussi il l'avait entendu plus d'une fois! une idée qui pourrait consoler Ameryn.  
Un peu fébrile il toqua à la porte, que Jaïna ouvrit après quelques secondes de réflexion, laissant le temps à Ameryn de sécher quelques larmes et de récupérer la lettre pour la cacher contre sa poitrine. Elles ne s'attendaient absolument pas à voir le petit rouquin un peu timide venir les bras croisés vers les deux filles.  
«-Ameryn? Jaïna? Je peux vous expliquer quelque chose...  
Jaïna hocha la tête un peu confuse.  
-Oui... oui...» répéta-elle avec plus d'énergie, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Keran n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les gens, la vie sociale, entamer son discours surtout après avoir surpris une conversation n'était pas une tâche facile. Mais il débuta, regardant Ameryn toujours recroquevillée dans son coin.  
«-J'ai peut-être une explication à ça...  
-À quoi? Demanda Jaïna  
-Le portail, Ky... Ben Solo, Ameryn se redressa comme offensée d'avoir été ainsi "espionnée", un beau coup de pression qui obligea le jeune garçon à se dépêcher de finir son explication. J'ai vraiment entendu cette conversation par accident! Je voulais juste voir ma soeur! Je vous offre mon aide c'est tout! Promis...»  
Sans faire exprès, sa réaction presque pathétique fit de la peine à voir, lui qui venait si innocemment. Ameryn baissa sa garde, se laissant tomber contre Jaïna qui, en tapant doucement sur le genou de l'adolescent, le lança définitivement dans une longue explication.  
«-La théorie des mondes entre les mondes, la fresque et le monde de Mortis, selon beaucoup de scientifiques ça serait bien plus... métaphysique que ça, plus complexe, la force et ça. Quelque chose de plus matériel au delà de vos... spiritualité. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en remettant en cause une telle chose, bizarrement ce fut Jaïna qui rétorqua.  
-Ça n'est pas qu'une "spiritualité"!   
-Non! Non... pas comme ça, rattrapa-t-il ce que je veux dire c'est que cette énergie qu'est la force irait au delà de la liaison mentale entre les éléments et les êtres vivants. Plus fort que ça elle lierait le temps, et l'espace, et donc, nos mondes, à travers ce qu'ils sont selon différentes possibilités, ce qu'ils pourraient être, ce qu'ils auraient pu être... vous voyez à peut-près?» il espérait en terminant de parler qu'elles hochent de la tête, mais non, il les avait perdues toutes les deux. Un peu désespéré, il souffla et se mit à recommencer, parlant de plus en plus fort.

Tellement fort qu'ils finirent par réveiller Sana, Jess qui cherchait son ami et qui lui même fut suivi par Coraïn et Alice. Les seuls dormant à poings fermés étaient Kei et Marloe, que Sana n'avait volontairement pas voulue déranger.  
Tous ensemble ils réfléchissaient, débattaient sur les folles explications relatant plus du domaine physique et quantique qu'autre chose. C'était complexe, mais intéressant. Et Ameryn, elle, en avait oublié son chagrin, et surtout, sa honte de se cacher de son passé et de cette histoire maintenant dévoilée au grand jour. Fascinante incompréhension que Keran, qui était là pour ça à la base de résolvait pas du tout.  
«-Et le portail, mon père et moi dans cette histoire? S'agaça la Skywalker toujours assise cramponnée à Jaïna. Keran qui était essoufflé à force de parler fit quelque chose d'étonnant, il prit une boîte vide et en carton qu'il posa sur le lit.  
-Bien, imaginons que sur chaque face de la boîte, il y ai un monde différent qui change selon les possibilités, les choix fait dans la galaxie, nous ne pouvons voir les autres faces mais la force elle... Keran planta ses ongles dans la boîte, pour y faire de petites entailles, relie par ces espaces chaque univers entre eux. Cette fois d'accord ils hochèrent la tête en silence une première fois.  
-Bien, maintenant imaginez un... Porg, coincé à l'intérieur de cette boîte, fermée. Et à nouveau ils acquiescèrent. À l'intérieur, on ne saura jamais si il est mort, où vivant, il serait ni l'un ni l'autre. Et Ameryn, lors de tes expériences, tu serais à cette place, tu vois les univers à travers un miroir mais nous ne te voyons pas en retour.  
-Sauf mon père... dit elle à voix basse, il m'a vu.  
-peut-être parce qu'il est dans le même espace que toi. C'était la réflexion de Jess, qui avait été bien silencieux depuis le début.  
-C'est ça!  
-Et le portail? Demanda Alice.  
-Ameryn est le seul lien que nous possédons entre notre face de la boite et l'intérieur, si elle entre en contact physique... cette fois-ci c'est tout son poing qui vint écorcher le morceau de carton anthracite, elle agrandit le passage étroit que la force emprunte... elle lie les mondes.»  
Il expira un bon coup, enfin Keran avait fait comprendre sa théorie à tous, bien qu'ils demeuraient silencieux. Ameryn perplexe ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter même si c'était cohérent avec les propos de son oncle quelques jours plus tôt "le portail, c'est toi", tournant la tête pour voir Coraïn, la main sur le front en pleine réflexion, devant la baie vitrée.  
Soudainement la Palpatine se retourna, doucement en secouant la tête.  
-Si Ame et Ben Solo partagent le même espace en "miroir"... ils sont tous deux ni mort ni vivant... mais si le portail est ouvert, que nous avons accès à ce monde interne. Coraïn regarda sa cousine qui, vue ses grands yeux et son visage qui rougissait, avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Cela voudrait dire que Ben Solo est vivant?» Termina-t-Elle plus doucement.   
L'entièreté de ce petit groupe se retourna vers Keran, même Ameryn, qui commençait à trembler, à sentir les larmes monter face à cette immense confusion dans laquelle elle baignait et dans cette éventualité que l'adolescente se refusait de croire.  
«Tout est possible.» Keran était formel, des murmures et des regards furent échangés, alors qu'Ameryn secouait la tête, elle niait, un acte douloureux, elle se refusait d'espérer.   
«-Non ça n'est pas possible! Je... non. Et tout s'emballa à nouveau pour elle, qui se mit à respirer fort, refoulant ses larmes et fixant le sol alors que son groupe d'amis venaient former un petit cocon de réconfort autour d'elle.  
-Et pourquoi pas?» dit Sana, malgré les refus continus de la jeune Skywalker plus perdue que jamais.

De leur côté, Kei et Marloe ne savaient et n'entendaient rien de ce qu'il se passait en face. Chacun dans un petit lit séparé d'à peine plus d'un mètre, ils se tournaient le dos faisant mine de dormir. En réalité, la réflexion de Sana les avait mis à mal, au point que les deux adolescents étaient là, dans un état semi larvaire à ce demander quoi en penser, quoi répondre à l'autre, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas osés s'adresser la parole Marloe ayant en plus son fort caractère qui prenait le dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sens plus si sûre d'elle.  
Cette carapace sous laquelle devait se cacher la sensibilité de la belle rousse rebelle, Kei commençait à comprendre son mécanisme, à connaître les remarques à faire ou non. Et cette nuit, la sentant bouger parfois sous ses draps et respirer longuement, peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour essayer d'entamer ne serait-ce que la plus simple des discussions.  
«-Tu ne dors pas non plus... dit il, sans se retourner pour autant.  
-Non. La réponse, comme il aurait pu espérer, était sèche dénuée d'émotions. Marloe était frustrée, déstabilisée.  
-Je suis désolé. Aucune réponse. Pour ce que ma sœur à dit, vraiment... je sais pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête... je suis sûr que... cette fois ci elle se retourna, rapidement, tapant sa main violemment contre le matelas.  
-Oh! C'est bon! J'ai compris fou moi la paix maintenant! Et elle se recoucha sans plus de cérémonie, face de Rathtar! Son insulte sortie plus bruyamment et brutalement de ses cordes vocales que prévue. Ce fut en fait un mauvais choix pour Kei, les sentiments de Marloe n'étaient pas disponibles, peut-être qu'ils ne le seront jamais pour lui.  
-Pardon...» murmura l'adolescent qui prenait la haine et l'insulte gratuite de la rousse sans se plaindre, sans rétorquer.   
Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que, dos à lui, cette dernière parfois si injuste et effrontée, s'en voulait pour une fois d'avoir été si cinglante, si brute avec lui. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas à s'excuser, qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Tout devenait compliqué dans sa tête.

Deux chambres occupées, des adolescents devenus plus que bruyants, et un groupe de personnes venant d'entrer dans l'hôtel comme Alice et Coraïn l'avaient fait auparavant, un triangle d'individus qui allait obligatoirement mener à l'affrontement. Il semblait que Rekon ai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouvé leur cachette.  
Les premiers de ses partisans arrivèrent dans les étages inférieurs où les chambres censées être occupées par les filles de Sangha, le jeune Dameron et Keran se dévoilaient étrangement vide, seul Proxima était en veille dans un coin, sans un bruit, on ne le remarqua pas. Mais nos jeunes adolescents, eux, ne remarquaient rien non plus!

En pleine nuit sur Sangha, alors qu'Alouna semblait dormir plutôt paisiblement pour une fois, ce fut un tournant drastique, que de voir dans un flash qui donnait le vertige, sa grande sœur exposée à un danger, celui de ces gens qu'elle allait rencontrer... pourtant dans son sommeil elle ne dit rien, une goutte de sang, une liaison par le sang, «Ils vous trouveront» Coraïn se figea sur place, debout, se sentant déstabilisée, mal, son cœur se mettant à battre, croyant avoir entendue sa sœur. Alice tapa Jess qui releva la tête en direction de la Palpatine totalement ailleurs. «Ils arrivent, dans l'ascenseur.» et Coraïn ouvrit grand les yeux, prise de vertiges et se tenant à la vitre, Jess fut plus rapide que la Kenobi et la rattrapa dans sa chute alors qu'elle soufflait «Alouna?» plusieurs fois d'affilée, Alice tentant de lui faire prendre conscience, et de la prendre à Jess, que ça n'était rien, qu'ils ne se passaient rien. Ils avaient tort, l'ascenseur venait d'arriver à destination, et Coraïn voulut immédiatement se lever en titubant, comme pour fuir. Ce danger imminent le groupe se mit à le ressentir et des bruits de pas menaçants dans le couloir marqua la fin de leur tranquillité. Jaïna ordonna simplement «Cachez-vous, VITE!» une course contre la montre.  
Mais ils tombèrent sur Marloe et Kei d'abord, elle buvant quelque chose pour se changer les idées alors que Kei remontait, jetait les draps dans la surprise.   
Les inconnus masqués et armés de Blaster avaient l'avantage sur eux, Marloe se contentait simplement, malgré les légers tremblements de peur, de rester la plus calme et naturelle possible, tout était dans son mental. Et Kei regardait en respirant, les trois personnes se disperser dans la pièce.  
«-Salut. La rouquine ne parvint pas à faire, dire autre chose. Vous êtes? Dit elle en pointant les inconnus du doigt.  
-Tu le sais très bien gamine!   
-ah! Elle se servit un verre d'eau, une petite idée derrière là tête. Kei faisait de petits signes de tête pour la faire réagir, le jeune homme avait tout de même un Blaster pointé sur son coup. Du coup vous êtes? Sérieusement?  
-Nous sommes votre pire cauchemar! Le sbire face à elle prit sa voix la plus grave, la plus cinglante possible, s'avançant vers Marloe... qui a leur grande surprise éclata de rire. Figeant le groupe par cette surprise.  
-Bon sang Laim tire avant que je lui explose la cervelle à cette effrontée! Cria la voix féminine désormais à la droite de Marloe qui s'arrêta de rire pour reprendre de plus belle.  
-Laim? Tu m'étonnes que tu ne veux pas dire ton nom... il est à chier... Laim.»   
Alors que ce fameux Laim demandait à sa collègue de se calmer et d'attendre, d'attendre que Marloe finisse de se foutre de lui, une quatrième et dernière personne entra cette fois dans la dernière chambre où étaient cachés le reste du groupe. Tous silencieux, Coraïn contre Jess et Sana, à moitié inconsciente et tétanisée.  
Ils ne le voyait pas, que des sons, à la limite une paire de bottes, seule Alice pouvait être repérée, seule elle pouvait agir. Elle regarda ses amis qui semblait lui dire en silence de ne surtout rien faire. La Kenobi inspira, tout était une question de timing.

Marloe qui finit enfin de boire se retourna vers la femme visiblement très agitée qui la visait presque en grognant, Marloe dit sérieusement et ironiquement «Et toi l'hystérique? T'es quoi? L'empereur?» cette pique la lança définitivement, ne retenant plus sa colère, elle voulut courir le poing levé et le Blaster prêt à l'emploi vers la rouquine qui se contenta de jeter avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, le verre de Crystal qui lui explosa à la figure, la mettant au sol, le visage en sang, aveuglée par les éclats de verres, hurlant comme un animal à l'agonie.  
Ce hurlement fit tressauter Alice qui bondit de sa cachette pour lancer sa jambe et son pied dans le ventre de son ennemi, alors que les coups de Blaster sous les cris de la jeune femme hystérique résonnaient dans tout l'hôtel. Le sbire Laim tirait sur une jeune rouquine sautant partout dans la suite, passant volontairement sur le corps hurlant de la jeune femme au sol. Kei et la dernière personne n'osaient pas agir. D'un mouvement de bras Alice balança l'homme à travers les portes, le couloir et la porte de la chambre en face, l'écrasant sur Laim qui fut bloqué en dessous de lui, bien plus en chair et grand.   
«Eh!» Kei se leva, se tourna vers son assaillante et lui colla son poing dans la figure avant de retirer son masque, encore une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, qu'il attrapa par ces derniers pour lui fracasser la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle le griffait, frappait également jusqu'au sang.   
C'est à ce moment qu'Alice rentra dans la chambre, le reste du groupe se dévoilant Jess et Coraïn fuyant pour rejoindre l'étage du dessous et la chambre de la Palpatine qui ne tenait pas debout, Jaïna ne comprenait plus rien, elle alla dans l'ascenseur à côté pendant que Keran n'osait pas bouger alors qu'Ameryn arriva derrière Alice suivie de Sana qui tenait en main un petit couteau de cuisine. 

Son frère semblait être à l'aise à frapper les murs encore et encore d'une violence qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ni Alice ni Ameryn ne comprenaient et Marloe se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. La femme au sol criait toujours, se leva même, et Laim poussa de sa main son Blaster pour le lui envoyer, même si son geste fut fructueux. Sana eut tout de même le temps de réagir, plantant son petit couteau dans son bras, encore un qui se mit à hurler, même Alice avait ses mains sur ses oreilles.   
L'hystérique, ensanglantée et aveugle, manqua de tirer sur Ameryn, elle n'y allait pas de main morte, Sana voulut la frapper, à la place, c'est elle qui eut un coup de coude, celui de Marloe esquivant un tir destiné à Kei. Lui se décida enfin à lâcher cette fille morte à cause des chocs à répétition. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune homme d'être salement amoché.  
Laim retira à nouveau le couteau de son bras, et cette fois-ci, Alice qui trônait sur l'homme qui l'écrasait fit plus fort, dans un grognement sonore elle empoigna l'arme blanche pour la lui enfoncer dans la nuque. Le craquement la fit frissonner mais au moins, ça en était fini de lui.  
Enfin après quelques esquives du véritable monstre qu'était devenue la femme blessée par le verre, Ameryn trouva enfin le bon moment pour, à la manière d'Alice, la projeter au travers de la vitre, vers quelques étages en dessous, la chambre de Coraïn où elle était avec Jess et Jaïna, entendant soudainement ce qu'il semblait être un énorme plat dans la petite piscine que possédait cette chambre. 

Tachés de sang pour la plupart, sous le choc et l'adrénaline. Alice, Ameryn, Marloe et Kei mirent du temps à reprendre conscience avant de se mettre à fuir comme des petits enfants. Dès la sortie du couloir Ameryn demanda à Marloe "Ton frère? Il était avec nous?" Marloe semblait étonnamment sûr de sa réponse "il viendra, il viendra" Ameryn s'arrêta avant de se faire saisir le bras par Alice bien plus pressée visiblement qu'eux. «Plus le temps!»   
Tirant le groupe vers l'ascenseur, ils allaient rejoindre la réception, seule solution envisageable, fuir a découvert coûte que coûte!   
Et cette agitation n'échappa à personne, les autorités, la milice, dans quelques secondes et ils seront sur place.

Dans la chambre de Coraïn qui buvait, soutenue par Jess, le bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur les alerta tous, Jaïna revenant avec Proxima en main ne perdit pas de temps, la Zabrak le jeta sur le lit, l'activant au passage, ses petits yeux devenant soudainement d'une couleur rouge.  
En arrivant à l'extérieur l'eau devenue rouge du sang de la jeune femme, donna la nausée à Jaïna qui appela Jess. À son arrivé l'eau se mit à faire des remous, l'individu se remettant à crier et suffoquer en sortant de l'eau. Même les adolescents et Coraïn alors éloignée dans la chambre recula terrifiée. Heureusement le petit Droïde arriva à leur secours, passé en mode défense, poussant Jess presque dans l'eau avec se monstre plus qu'autre chose qui se débattait toujours pour sortir. Proxima s'arrêta, passa son scanner sur la piscine et après un petit bip agressif, le dessous du Droïde s'ouvrît pour faire apparaître une multitude d'armes. Pas le temps de comprendre que la femme ennemie se fit incendier avec le lance flamme, paraissant pourtant si ridicule sur ce mignon petit Droïde, elle ne cria plus longtemps après ça.  
Au même moment le reste du groupe à l'exception de Keran, entra en trombe dans la chambre, voyant la dernière flamme immense être projetée par le Droïde au loin, les immobilisants tous sur place, alors qu'Alice se jeta sur Coraïn pour lui demander si elle allait bien.  
Il fallut patienter un peu avant que Kei, premièrement, se décide à partir sur la terrasse, là où se tenaient Jaïna et Jess, complètement immobiles, sentant la fumée.  
L'adolescent eut un haut le cœur en voyant le cadavre déchiqueté par les éclats de verres et carbonisé flotter à la surface de l'eau rougeâtre. Tous les trois ne s'adressèrent pas le moindre regard, enfin, sauf à Proxima qui se retourna en bipant joyeusement, ses petits yeux ronds et bleus, redevenu mignon, inoffensif... alors qu'il venait en toute simplicité de massacrer cette jeune sbire déjà condamnée à mourir. Un moment de suspension où l'on cherchait à comprendre ce qui n'avait plus de sens de toute manière.  
«-Elle est morte? S'écria Sana, un peu bêtement, sans pour autant partir voir la scène.  
-Grillée!» Répondit son frère, qui quitta la terrasse avec les autres, jetant un dernier coup d'œil plus que choqué au corps.  
Les autres ne dirent rien, leur simple expression de dégoût apparaissant très nettement sur leurs visages blancs, parfois tachés du sang de l'ennemi ou par un coup qu'on leur avait porté.  
Il y avait du mouvement dans le bâtiment, de toute façon, ils allaient devoir fuir, vite! Et surtout à la manière forte comme ils savaient si bien le faire! Dans la surprise de l'événement rien ne leur permettait d'élaborer le moindre plan.  
Alice se chargea de Coraïn cette fois-ci, poussant Jess venant pourtant témoigner de son affection, de son aide, presque violemment, comme lui interdisant de l'approcher. Possessive, mystérieusement possessive cette Kenobi.

Passant dans le couloir sous les regards inquiets, outrés et apeurés des résidants de l'hôtel, Sana s'arrêta pour lever ses mains tâchés de sang en souriant «Tout va bien!» avant de repartir avec le reste de son groupe, dans un état tout aussi lamentable. Direction les étages inférieurs.

Keran, se réveillait enfin, cette fichue cataplexie avait eu raison de lui une fois encore, et les autres, une fois encore, ne l'avaient pas attendu. Avec prudence il sortît de sa cachette, un peu déphasé, en avançant pas à pas dans un environnement bien trop silencieux, et un couloir aussi sombre et morbide qu'un cimetière. L'adolescent porta sa main à sa bouche en se tenant au mur, comment avait-il fait pour échapper à un tel massacre. Les clients de l'hôtel, ceux qui dormaient à cet étage du moins, avaient été tués, des coups de Blaster, ce qui laissait présager que ça n'était pas l'œuvre de son petit groupe récalcitrant. En tournant la tête vers la chambre de sa sœur, ce fut pire encore, à peine osait il avancer... d'ailleurs il ne franchit pas le pas de la porte! Un cadavre gisant juste devant, se déversant de son sang, un couteaux planté dans le bas de la nuque. Puis, pour Keran tout devint noir, le seul souvenir qu'il gardera de cet instant fut le choc entre sa tête sonnée et le sol dur.   
L'un des quatre assaillants n'avait été assommé que brièvement, lui qui prit le temps après son réveil pour effacer les traces de vies alentours dans l'étage, attendant ici que quelqu'un vienne. Keran tomba au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, de plus, il fera un prisonnier parfait!   
Sans compter que pour le moment, le groupe allait devoir affronter une ultime surprise que l'on entendait déjà plus haut, le son des forces de l'ordre de Corellia, déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel, là où l'ascenseur allait s'ouvrir. Des fugitifs, créateurs de troubles prêts à déguerpir.

Cette dernière étape à passer, ils l'avaient vu venir dès que l'ascenseur fut à l'arrêt. "Organisez vous", "Soyez prêt à tirer, neutraliser l'ennemi". Des regards fatigués fusèrent dans l'ascenseur, mais les adolescents n'avaient plus de choix. Marloe demanda alors, essoufflée  
«-À l'ancienne?  
-À l'ancienne!» affirma plus fort Sana, les autres hochèrent la tête, même Jaïna habituellement contre cette violence gratuite et morbide n'avait plus de choix que de ce plier à... leur règle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant les adolescents en sale état, poings fermés et têtes baissés face à la justice Corellienne. Surpris de voir de si jeune visages, la plupart d'entre eux baissèrent les armes. Mais pas de temps à perdre dans un camp comme dans l'autre. "Qu'attendez-vous! Attrapez les!" Hurla le capitaine.   
Ils obéirent, tous en direction du groupe de jeunes qui se mit à courir dans tout les sens, les poussant, malgré leur manque d'aptitudes physiques. Sana frappant directement l'un d'entre eux.   
Mais des hommes si entraînés ne peuvent laissés passer des aussi jeunes rebelles. Jess fut plaquer au sol, en premier. Coraïn ne manqua pas, juste derrière lui de se jeter sur le soldat brusque ayant assommé son ami, tendant de l'étrangler. À la place c'est elle qui fut écrasée contre le mur! La sage Zabrak voyant ses protégés être si violemment réprimandés, usa de la force pour attirer une longue lampe à elle et la fracasser sur deux d'entre eux, l'un tenait Kei et l'autre Alice qui l'avait bien griffée au visage.  
Des clients, réceptionnistes et autres membres du personnel se cachaient sous les tables, bars et autres, enfin jusqu'au moment où Marloe se décida à lancer une chaise dans la vitre pour essayer de se frayer un chemin, très vite pris d'assaut par les clients affolés forçant la rouquine à reculer désespérément jusqu'à percuter un garde qui l'a saisit violemment au bras. Finalement ils se mirent à trois pour maîtriser la brute qu'était devenue la jeune Marloe.  
Ameryn, comme oubliée au milieu de ce chaos incessant, se sentait flancher, un grésillement montant petit à petit dans sa tête, sa respiration devenant saturée. Et sa narine se mit à saigner, la jeune Skywalker regardant, soudainement affolée par la force, des sens qui se décuplaient autour d'elle. Le monde s'arrêta, Ame, était à un fil de déclencher un énième cataclysme, il fallait un dernier élément, un cri, celui de Jaïna qui se faisait frapper aux visages alors qu'elle demeurait à genoux, et ceux de Coraïn que Jess ne demandait qu'à relever alors qu'on pointait des Blaster sur eux.   
Le monde tournaillait, se retournait, et Ameryn n'entendit plus rien, elle détourna le regard et explosa dans un cri de rage, libérant le point de pression que lui infligeait la force, brutale. Derrière son cris qui parcourut l'échine de tous ici, et sous ses cris mêlant douleur et haine soudaine, tout explosa, les tables se retournèrent, les verres, les bouteilles les vitres et la lumière disjoncta! Plus rien le noir total alors que les plus jeunes regagnaient leurs sens. Coraïn, Alice et Jaïna en avaient le souffle coupé, tant la présence de la force les percuta de plein fouet.  
Kei se releva, au moment où Ameryn se tourna la mâchoire crispée, le visage noirci, si quelqu'un bougeait ou contestait la moindre remarque de la Skywalker tremblante de colère, il sera mort.  
«Faut s'en aller, Maintenant!»  
S'écria Jess, visiblement affolé en aidant Coraïn à se relever. Malgré les douleurs ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour fuir, en courant, comme ils le faisaient si bien. Ameryn derrière sentît les forces armées se relever, dans sa haine momentanée, sans regarder derrière elle, la jeune fille leur ferma les portes de l'hôtel sur la figure d'un geste bref de la tête, avant qu'ils ne puissent faire la moindre chose.   
Nos adolescents sortaient tristement vainqueurs de cette altercation plus que sanguine. 

Derrière eux couché dans le hall de l'hôtel balayé de part en part par la force démesurée d'Ameryn, l'officier en chef lança un appel sur son comlink, malgré son bras lacéré par les éclats des vitres.  
«Envoyez directement un message au haut commandement de Naboo, de la part de la justice Corellienne, les adolescents recherchés sont ici!»  
Et ce message aussi transcendant que désespérant fit le tour de la galaxie en un claquement de doigts.


	43. Chapter 43

En sprintant dans les rues, nos jeunes fugitifs ne prêtaient plus la moindre attention à leur environnement, Kei venait de pousser un stand et tous ce qu'il contenait, Alice sautait par dessus les épaules des passants et des tas d'autres choses ne les rendant pas plus discret et pas moins exposés.  
«Là dessous!» hurla Jess en tête en se laissant glisser dans un petite ruelle, elle semblait bien déserte et le premier logement, proche de la décomposition, ne semblait plus habité.  
Au moins la déviation express du jeune Dameron leur permettait à tous de reprendre leur souffle, et l'action fut tellement rapide, que les gens mi affolés mi intrigués à l'extérieur ne remarquèrent rien. C'était un moment de suspension dans le temps si chamboulé depuis quelques heures, une pause bien méritée, du moins pour ce qui est de leur physique. Seule Sana n'était pas ravie, ayant glissée, surprise par le geste abrupt de son ami, dans le sol boueux, elle qui n'était déjà pas très bien arrangée, heureusement pour les autres la jeune fille n'avait plus assez de force pour se plaindre.  
«-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Kei à bout de souffle, enlevant les taches et la suie de ses vêtements.  
-Il faut qu'on retourne dans l'hôtel, s'agita Marloe, une réaction très vite contestée par Jaïna.  
-Non! Impossible pas tout de suite, pas dans cette situation.  
-Mais c'est mon frère! L'adolescente monta en pression, pointant le bâtiment du doigt, je ne vais pas le laissé crever dans ce trou à fric!  
-On le sait mais Marloe... Tenta d'avancer Jess en vain.  
-Non vous ne savez pas! Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit, si il se sent mal, de nous tous il est le plus vulnérable, son ton saturé et sa gestuelle n'aidaient pas les autres à la calmer, à raisonner la rouquine qui avait raison dans le fond. Ayez des couilles pour une fois bordel!» en revanche la finesse de son langage ne changera jamais.  
Coraïn continuait de la regarder, intensément, compatissante, pour Alouna elle aurait été dans le même état et la Palpatine le fut déjà. Cette inquiétude pesante de perdre une partie de soi était une horreur à vivre, mais seule face aux autres encore sous le choc sans doute, elles ne feraient rien.  
Ameryn quant à elle se laissa guider vers la petite fenêtre donnant sur la rue passante, désormais presque complètement déserte. Les lames striées coupant légèrement la netteté de sa vision, la Skywalker eut tout de même la perspicacité d'apercevoir l'homme qu'ils avaient affrontés porter un jeune garçon, un sac sur la tête, sa tenue vestimentaire était reconnaissable entre milles, ils emmenaient Keran.  
Abasourdie, froide mais intérieurement frappée par une vague de terreur Ameryn stoppa ses amis dans leur entretien:  
«-Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'y retourner.  
-Quoi? Ils répondirent presque tous à l'unisson. Et lorsque Ameryn se retourna à nouveau l'air livide, ils comprirent qu'il y demeurait un autre gros soucis.  
-Ils viennent d'emmener Keran!   
Marloe ravala douloureusement sa salive en poussant Ameryn pour jeter un œil au monde extérieur. La rouquine rebelle le vit partir, attaché derrière un Speeder.  
-Bordel de merde! Grogna cette dernière en tapant dans un vieux meuble avant de se tirer les cheveux.  
-Ameryn, qui? Continua Jaïna sans plus prêter attention à l'autre adolescente qui perdaient ses nerfs.  
-L'homme qui est entré dans notre chambre, c'est lui, ils l'emmènent à Rekon!»  
Un blanc titanesque balaya la pièce, cette histoire devenait redondante, fatigante et franchement regrettable. Aucun mot ne faisait écho dans la pièce si nous n'incluons pas les injures plus horribles les unes que les autres de Marloe.  
C'est une fois encore, Alice qui s'avança, arrachant Le sac de Jess, offusqué, pour lui prendre Proxima. Cette dernière le posa brutalement par terre en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, visiblement agacée par cette procrastination incessante qui les bloquait à la moindre occasion.  
«-Proxima, Marche!» S'exclama-t-elle, assez fort pour faire taire Marloe et attirer l'attention de la communauté sur elle et le Droïde désormais en lévitation. Désappointé, c'était ce que traduisait l'expression de la majeur partie du groupe.  
«-Il? Demanda Jess en désignant le petit Droïde par des cercles de sa main.  
-Il nous obéit à tous, indispensable si l'on partait en mission avec Zawadi où si nous avions un problème sur Sangha... elle cessa de regarder le jeune Dameron pour avancer et croiser les bras.  
-Bien, Proxima, localiser Balise!» Cette demande encore inconnue fut une surprise, le droïde, lui, affichait de petits pointillés sur son visage. En quelques secondes, le gazouillis enthousiaste de ce dernier indiquait que sa mission était achevée. «Afficher Balise!» Poursuivit la Kenobi, laissant de l'espace dans la pièce insalubre pour qu'il puisse afficher un petit hologramme, un trajet avec un point plus lumineux se déplaçant dans les rues. Pas besoin de préciser, Keran possédait la montre soit la balise au poignet, ça ils l'avaient bien compris, et actuellement, les adolescents étaient tous en mesure de pouvoir le suivre à la trace et le retrouver.  
Malgré ça, une fois encore, leur cachette était silencieuse, tirant une tête de merlans fris... c'était exaspérant pour Alice et Coraïn, certes moins démonstrative, de voir des gens aussi long à la détente.  
Ameryn se réveilla la première:  
«-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons-y!  
-MERCI! Répondit Alice en serrant les dents, mais elle le vit très clairement, Jaïna secouait la tête, la Zabrak niait une nouvelle fois l'idée.  
-Et on se défend comment? Je pense que vous allez un peu trop vite.  
-Pas assez... la voix de Marloe toujours emplie de rage fit écho dans la pièce sombre.  
Quant à Sana, derrière, entre son frère et Jess, elle leur arracha leurs sacs à dos respectifs, malgré les protestations des deux garçons, avant de les ouvrir en grand. L'adolescente souffla, rassurée que ce qu'elle cherchait soit bien là.  
-Nous avons encore ça! Sana présenta l'une des fusées colorées qu'elle avait achetée plus tôt en compagnie des autres filles. Encore une fois Jaïna fut claire.  
-Non!   
-Mais alors il nous faut attendre quoi pour retrouver mon frère, qu'ils le tuent? La très, remontée jeune rouquine remonta dans les aiguës, elle était presque en train d'implorer l'aînée du groupe. Kei déglutit en la voyant en si mauvais état.  
-Pardon, interrompit Jess, mais il me semble que toutes les planètes, enfin celles qui ont signés la dernière constitution de la république possèdent un dépôt d'objets saisis... Corellia l'a fait j'en suis sûr! Il marqua une légère pause le temps de réarranger ses idées, si nous nous séparons en deux groupes? L'un suivrait Proxima et la route de Keran, l'autre se chargera de récupérer nos armes... avec ça!» Le jeune Dameron récupéra la fusée d'artifice des mains de Sana.   
Le groupe fut directement séduit, sa proposition tenait la route, même si il n'en ressortait pas le grand OUI enthousiaste qu'espérait Jess.   
-Où trouve-t-on ces lieux? Demanda Coraïn en s'approchant de lui. Toujours observée, analysée pas Alice.  
-Proche des spatio-ports! Détournant le regards l'adolescent s'adressa à tous. Il faut fouiller là-bas.»   
Puis il se retourna, Coraïn toujours penchée vers lui, le regard gris de la Palpatine ancrée dans celui du jeune homme qui souriait timidement, un sourire qui devint partagé mais vite coupé pas le corps imposant d'Alice qui vint brutalement les séparer tout en accusant Jess d'un regard salvateur!  
«-Alors c'est parti ! S'écria la Kenobi en se retournant. Je suis Proxima avec Coraïn, Ameryn et Jaïna... mieux vaut ne pas être trop nombreux dans les pattes de Rekon! Les autres...  
-On récupère nos affaires! Termina Kei.  
Sans plus un mot ils se mirent en route avant qu'Alice ne change de plan.  
-Oh tout compte fait, Jess tu viens avec nous! Un peu dans l'incompréhension, il mit du temps à réagir... avant de tendre son sac à dos à Sana, eux qui avaient besoins des fusées, pour rejoindre Alice qui le regarda de travers à nouveau, s'interposant entre Coraïn et lui. Tous cette fois remarquèrent son geste, cette posture, ce défi qui régnait dans son regard. Quoi qu'il en soit il y avait plus urgent.   
À nouveau, les voilà à courir dans les rues sombres en quête d'un nouveau chaos.

Quant à la cacophonie qu'ils avaient créé dans l'hôtel, l'information fut vite transmise, à Jannah et ses frères, désormais en route pour Corellia mais aussi et surtout au petit groupe d'adultes qui venaient de passer une nuit visiblement très courte, réveillés par l'appel in-extrémis de Larma d'Acy qui chargea Finn de faire le point.  
Assis, cernés, encore l'esprit embrumés, Finn donnait, un peu fébrile et sous l'effet de cette soudaine adrénaline, le moindre détail leur parvenant de la milice Corellienne.  
«-Ils sont sûr, persuadés que ce sont eux: une Zabrak, longue tresse noire, environ la majorité, Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, peau matte, il regarda enfin Rose presque debout sur sa chaise. Probablement Kei, Garçon métissé, cheveux frisés court, yeux légèrement bridés avec une jeune fille à peine plus jeune qui lui ressemblait très nettement, Ameryn... bien sûr il reprit son souffle, il y en avait du monde, après réflexion, pâle, cheveux noirs, vitiligo sur le visage et à la racine des cheveux... adepte de la force.»  
Pour cette dernière phrase, Finn se fit plus discret, comme Poe, Rose, Selemn et Finn lui même Rey était plus qu'enjouée à l'idée qu'ils aient enfin une trace de leurs enfants, une trace d'Ameryn, mais si ils avaient noté qu'elle était sensible à la force, c'était probablement parce qu'une fois de plus sa fille en avait fait usage, malheureusement. La Jedi baissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, tandis que Finn termina.  
«-Puis, deux adolescents roux, aux yeux bleus, quasiment identiques probablement des jumeaux... c'est mot pour mot ce qui a été dit à Larma. Bien sûr, dans le message envoyé, ils n'avaient pas mentionné les deux rouquins, au risque que leur identité soit révélée, mais les adultes en étaient persuadés et cela se confirmait, les adolescents ne pouvaient être qu'ensemble.  
-Marloe? Keran? Selemn se redressa les yeux remplis d'espoir.  
-Il n'y a, je pense, aucun doute.» Répondit Finn. Tandis que Rose adressa un large sourire à la belle rousse sous le coup de l'émotion.   
Mais la liste donnée sur le datapad de Finn était bien plus longue, Poe qui était juste à côté pouvait lire dessus... ils étaient plus. Et Finn suait à grosses gouttes, raclant sa gorge à plusieurs reprise.   
«-Il y a autre chose? S'inquiéta Rose.  
-Oui... admit ce dernier qui s'empressa d'un regard tendu, stressé, de chercher la confiance de son meilleur ami.  
-Termine Finn! L'encouragea Poe.  
-Et bien, nous nous avons rapporté la présence... avec eux, d'un droïde, impossible à dire de quel type de Droïde il s'agissait, L'ex stormtrooper se mit à fixer Rey, qui releva lentement la tête. Et de deux autres jeunes filles de leur âge environ, ils étaient tous ensemble. La Jedi se figea, comme le reste de la petite assemblée, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. L'une aux cheveux bruns, une tresse à l'arrière, habillée en cuir et fourrure, comme sortie d'une tribu, et l'autre totalement blanche du, ils supposent, à un albinisme avancé, parfaitement apprêtée, vêtue de blanc... elles aussi, elles ont usées de la force pour tous les faire pénétrer dans l'hôtel, en utilisant l'esprit d'un des réceptionnistes qui s'en est sorti.»  
Ils se dévisagèrent tous, complètement perdus, impossible de savoir qui étaient ces jeunes filles. Rey sentait son pouls s'accélérer... pendant aux adeptes de la force qui les cherchaient, mais de si jeunes personnes, ça n'était pas possible.  
Selemn questionna Finn d'une voix discrète, et presque inquiète:  
«-Sorti indemne? Finn que c'est il passé. Son rôle de messager ne pouvait pas être pire, au moins il avait eu le temps de digérer l'information une première fois.  
-Si apparemment nos enfants ont su se faire des alliés... ils ont su se faire des ennemis. Rose lui saisit immédiatement la main, interloquée et sur le qui-vive pendant que Finn perdait pied et cherchait ses mots. Il y a... il y a eu une attaque... un massacre dans l'hôtel, un étage entier a été décimé, les clients abattus à coups de Blaster. Hors les autorités assurent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possédaient des armes et ils n'en n'ont pas retrouvé hormis dans une chambre... deux personnes, impossible de trouver leur identité, l'une frappée jusqu'à la mort, l'autre un couteau de cuisine enfoncé dans la nuque, et dans la piscine en dessous, une femme brûlée, un Blaster en main, des éclats de verre dans le visage.   
Selemn et Poe se laissèrent tomber dans leurs chaises, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Des gens ont témoignés, ils entendaient des cris, et ont vu nos enfants sortir de la chambre dans laquelle l'une de ces personne fut... calcinée. Finn regarda alors Rose qui cherchait désespérément une bonne chose à tirer de tout cela. Ils ont été attaqués, ils se sont défendus... Ameryn les a défendu, Rey se redressa alors, prise de peur comme tous ici, c'était presque pire encore, qu'avait elle fait.  
-Pardon? Finn qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? S'emporta la mère soudainement affolée.  
-C'est Ameryn qui leur a permis de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils sont revenus indemnes de leur accrochage. Les autorités les tenaient... et tout a explosé, comme "balayé par un souffle d'énergie", la force, Rey, Comme pour les Niktos et pour Jannah.   
-Je... oui je vois... mais est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle! La Jedi commençait à pleurer sous le regard dévasté de ses amis.   
-Oui, oui, ils ont tous fuit. Tous!»  
Ce qui ne permis pas vraiment à cette dernière de se calmer, ça ne changeait rien pour personne, c'était pire, un désastre. Une incohérence du début à la fin... qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer bon sang. Heureusement pour Selemn, qui avec l'âge retenait mieux ses larmes que Rey, les autorités, Larma et Finn donc ignoraient ce qu'il était réellement advenu du jumeaux de Marloe.  
«Merde les enfants mais qu'est-ce que vous faites.» Grommela Poe en brisant le silence et la peur qui régnait dans la salle à manger le visage enfoui dans ses mains crispé. Il fallait espérer que l'intervention des Calrissian se fasse au plus vite, vraiment, cela devenait de l'ordre de vie ou de mort.

Sur Corellia chaque groupes se hâtaient, en silence, bien déterminés à mener ce plan à bien pour une fois.  
Proxima avançait à une vitesse folle dans des rues plus sombres et lugubres les unes que les autres, jusqu'à devoir commencer à escalader, le lieu où Keran était caché devait être... étrangement situé. Jess avait du mal à suivre le groupe féminin athlétique, toutes formées au combat, parfois il fallait l'aide de Jaïna et Ameryn pour l'aider à accéder à certaines toitures, Alice bien déterminée à ne jamais regarder en arrière.  
Pour les autres, c'était plus facile, il suffisait de se glisser dans la foule, de lire les indications... Marloe était en tête, se faufilant dans des passages en poussant les portes d'une manière plus qu'indiscrète.  
«-Tu es obligé d'entrer comme ça? S'insurgea Kei qui se plaqua contre le mur pour ne ps se prendre le portail de verre dans le nez.  
-Oh ça, Marloe se retourna, espiègle tout en continuant de marcher, c'était juste pour laissé passer mon égo.»   
Cette pointe d'Ironie laissa Kei de marbre, des fois c'était à ce demander si elle n'était pas complètement folle, une fascinante folie. Sana, elle riait dans son dos, nulle doute que cette expression, sa sœur en fera très bon usage. Et enfin, à la fin du passage baignant sous les néons bleus, la lumière du spatio-port apparue, aveuglante, tandis que notre trio scrutait l'horizon en espérant trouver le bâtiment qu'ils cherchent.  
«-Hey! Sana prit de force les bras de Marloe et de son frère pour le tourner vers une petite tour, une baie vitrée donnant sur le spatio-port, dessous une petite entrée indiquait, si l'on avait de bons yeux "objets saisis".   
-Bordel de merde! S'extasia Marloe.  
-On y est, Kei ne perdit pas un instant, il ouvrit son sac pour se servir, trois quatre fusées.  
-À d'accord? Demanda Sana  
-Quoi, comme d'habitude, non?»  
Visiblement ils étaient tous d'accord que l'improvisation et les nez cassés semblait leur réussir plus que la tactique et la négociation, si même Kei finissait par l'intégrer sans problème, c'était que vraiment... ils n'avaient d'autres moyens.  
Marloe se saisit de ses armes colorées à son tour avant de foncer tête baissée vers la porte, dernier élan de courage avant d'illuminer ce lieu.

Proxima avait lui aussi été immobilisé, la balise était immobile depuis un certain temps. Les voilà dominant l'arrière de la ville, une partie miteuse, bien à l'image de Rekon, dans ce qu'il semble être la carcasse d'une usine transformant du coaxium, ressource inutilisée depuis des années maintenant.  
«-Je propose de nous séparer, des duos, pour se cacher le temps de se retrouver. Fit Alice en observant le trou béant qui remplaçait la toiture du bâtiment.  
-Des duos à cinq? Demanda Jaïna interloquée et curieuse de savoir comment Alice allait rectifier son tir.  
-Je vais avec Coraïn! Commanda Alice en désignant sa cousine d'un signe de tête. Tu pourrais garder Proxima avec toi? Pas complètement sure de cette idée son regard se dirigea vers la Kenobi, qui en un claquement de doigt, envoya le Droïde chez la Zabrak, si il a su brûler une personne sans scrupule... Jaïna pouvait se décréter comme étant entre de bonnes mains?  
-Bien, je reste ici, avec Jess, Quand ils arriveront, nous vous attendons ici, le point dominant et le moins exposé... le reste on avisera.» conclu Alice, voyant Dameron à la traine derrière en train de souffler pour avoir monter une centaine d'escalier et escalader trois misérables toits en taules.   
Les autres prirent un chemin différent, sans plus de cérémonie.  
Titubant, les yeux presque clos l'adolescent vit son groupe partie à l'exception d'Alice qui le dévisageait toujours autant.  
Puis il se laissa tomber contre le muret, pour reprendre du souffle, contemplant le corps blanc de Coraïn escalader une poutre pour s'y hisser, naturellement, avec efficacité, grace... Alice aussi regardait avant de se retourner et de croiser les bras face à Jess.  
«Il faut qu'on parle!» gronda-t-elle la gorge nouée, cette conversation allait être difficile pour elle, très difficile.

Et en une explosion brûlante d'orange et de jaune doré, voilà l'entrée du dépôt prise d'assaut, éveillant les hommes surveillant le lieu.   
Marloe n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour dégoupiller la prochaine fusée et leur la lancer dessus. Violet et bleu cette fois. Seul bémol dans cet assaut haut en couleur, la fumée et le son fusant d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment, enflammant les poumons de Kei qui se frayait un chemin entre les étagères pleines d'objets. Il avait laissé la partie combattive pour les filles qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie!  
Alors que l'un des garde fonça droit au travers du nuage bucolique, Sana fusa, glissant sur le bureau avant qu'il ne glisse et passe par dessus, les fesses en l'air et la tête vers la jeune fille qui fit un bond en arrière, «Oups!» ironisa-t-elle en lui lançant un projectile, entièrement dédié.   
Un jolie massacre, que ce qu'il se passait là dedans, à l'extérieur on ne voyait rien que de la fumée verte, bleue, rouge, rose... et de la lumière, de loin cela donnait presque un air festif.  
Un peu moins divertissant pour Kei qui fouillait, fouillait, encore et encore partout où il le pouvait. Des noms étaient mentionnés sous chaque bac remplis d'armes. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne qui semblait avoir le temps de s'occuper de lui, tant les filles plus loin menaient la dance dans cette intervention.   
Le garçon entendait de moins en moins de fusées éclater derrière son don, sans doute que le stock s'épuisait, et c'était le cas. Les poings usés de Marloe ayant repris du service pour écarter leur fossoyeurs. Kei et son œil aguerri, le front en sueur repéra bien heureusement très vite le manche sur ressort qui constituait le sabre d'Ameryn. Se précipitant vers ce dernier il ne prit même pas la peine d'être discret, saisissant le lourd bac métallique, une partie des armes dans la main, coincées à sa ceinture et entassées dans son sac à dos, chaque secondes comptaient.   
Mais lorsqu'une main lui saisit l'épaule, étouffant une exclamation, l'adolescent eut de bons, très bons réflexes. Son avant bras encore dans le sac le jeune Kei réussit à se saisir d'une arme au hasard, un sabre laser vert électrique qui malgré la force du garde, fut manié suffisamment efficacement pour lui trancher le bras dans un râle de douleur à demi étouffé. Laissant Kei regarder le sabre, celui d'Alice, en extase et tremblant devant son acte.  
Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Sana et Marloe, l'une écrasée au sol à plat ventre et l'autre sur le point d'épuiser sa dernière fusée pour repousser les autorités venant à son assaut, à nouveau.  
Le moment se figea et l'image de Kei venant à grandes foulées vers eux illuminé par la lame verte fut suffisamment dissuasif pour tous pour permettre à Sana de relever la tête et ainsi, mettre à mal le nez de son ravisseur.  
«On sort! Vite, vite, vite!» hurlait Kei en pointant la sortie avec le sabre.  
Tous prirent la fuite, la rouquine attendant d'être la dernière présente, arrachant le bas de l'artifice des dents pour l'envoyer au hasard dans le dépôt, de quoi éviter une poursuite plus qu'inutile.  
Et encore un carnage, un joyeux et pétillant carnage qui ne semblait pas déranger les filles pour le moins du monde, finissant toutes deux pas laissé aller un fou rire tout en courant, titubant le visage rouge pivoine.   
«C'est pas drôle! Vraiment pas!» soufflait Kei avec le peu de voix et de souffle qui lui restait, encore attentif à son sabre qu'il ne parvenait pas à éteindre, encore un peu et c'était un lampadaire qu'il se prenait en pleine figure.  
Une fois le trio apaisé, leur folle fuite, eux couverts de suie et de paillettes, se poursuivit et se poursuivra jusqu'à atteindre leurs amis bien patients.

Jess et Alice se toisaient depuis quelques secondes désormais, elle essayait de se faire la plus sérieuse possible, pourtant, le jeune garçon remarquait bien... l'adolescente était tendue, agitée subitement, quelque chose avait changé et si Alice avait quelque chose à lui dire, ça n'était pas lui qui allait lui refuser la conversation.  
Alice commença non sans difficulté, ayant perdue toute assurance et fixant le vide.  
«-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?  
-De...? Jess fut pris de court et Alice se retourna vers lui, les larmes commençant à perler sous son visage ferme.  
-Coraïn, tu l'aimes! Aucune réponse. Admet le Jess... ça se voit! Plus Alice s'approchait de son visage entre la tristesse et la menace plus le jeune Dameron s'enfonçait dans la confusion, mais il était quelqu'un d'honnête.  
-Oui... admit il en ravalant sa salive, Je l'aime.»  
Nouveau silence, Alice se tortillant assise à côté de lui, rongeant ses ongles, regardant la direction qu'avait prise sa meilleure amie.  
«-C'était tout ce que tu voulais savoir? Reprit Jess d'un ton hésitant. Connaître mon attirance envers ta meilleure amie? C'était au tour de la jeune fille de jouer La Muette. Elle si sévère, jalouse depuis longtemps maintenant envers le rapprochement de Jess et Coraïn, car non, l'adolescent n'était pas aveugle et comprenait bien qu'elle était opposé à un quelconque lien plus intime. C'est ÇA qui te rend jalouse à ce point, de ne plus avoir Coraïn rien qu'avec...  
Réveillant cette dernière. elle le coupa   
-Non, ça n'a rien à voir.   
-C'est à dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dérange à ce point? Jess se rapprocha du visage de la jeune fille statique et au regard vide, qui bien vite balaya une larme, jura et se tourna presque en criant vers lui:  
-Parce que je l'aime! Moi aussi, j'en suis complètement folle! Sa voix saturait, sauf que, contrairement à toi je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ma meilleure amie, pas de cette façon!  
-Et pourquoi pas?  
-Mais! La fureur d'Alice sembla s'apaiser, noyée dans une douleur soudaine, celle de la vérité. Elle est aussi amoureuse de toi, elle t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes! Jess tenta de protester mais impossible de la couper, je la connais depuis que je suis née, toutes les deux avons été élevées ensemble, vécu des moments horribles et des moments joyeux mais jamais elle ne m'a regardée comme elle te regarde toi, jamais Coraïn n'a été aussi douce, belle, scintillante que face à Jess Dameron... elle me voit comme une sœur, elle m'aime comme une sœur, totalement pas le même sentiment que moi!  
-Je suis désolé... quelque part le cœur de Jess en était réjoui, même si ce sentiment semblait encore flou, que leur relation n'était qu'un subtile mélange de respect et de timidité. Pourtant à voir Alice traîner sa peine, depuis si longtemps visiblement lui écorchait le cœur il avait presque l'impression de lui voler son espoir.  
-Je dois m'y faire... c'est tout. Toi tu n'y peux rien.» La Kenobi leva la tête soudainement, Jaïna revenant avec le reste du groupe... alors elle essuya ses larmes avant de prendre appuis pour se lever.  
«-Je m'excuse... pour la façon que j'avais d'agir avec toi.  
-Ce n'est rien, je comprends, je te pardonne.»   
Partageant un sourire emplit d'émotions et de réconfort, Alice lui tendit sa main pour qu'il puisse se relever.   
Ce poids de libéré, en plus de mettre un mot sur le comportement de la jeune fille, lui permettra plus qu'elle ne le croit, d'accepter qui elle est et à avancer vers un plus beau futur. Maintenant, il fallait redevenir des plus sérieux.


	44. Chapter 44

«-Des fusées d'artifice? La voix de Zorii s'éleva dans toute la pièce, éberluée par la nouvelle alors qu'elle venait à peine de les rejoindre ici à Varykino, et d'apprendre tout le reste.  
-Des fusées d'artifice...» répéta Rose assise en fixant le vide, elle aussi avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne prêtant plus garde à Finn ni à l'hologramme de Jannah qui venait de recevoir cette nouvelle assez... fantasque, heureusement d'ici quelques minutes, ils atteindront Corellia pour y mener leur enquête.  
Quant à Poe il soufflait se tapant la tête contre le mur, allant de désillusion en désillusion.  
De toute manière, leur séjour allait prendre fin, excepté pour Selemn toujours cachée ici, mais le devoir appelait une fois encore Poe, Finn, Rose et surtout Rey qui avait tout sauf envie de retourner faire face aux dirigeants des systèmes comme la fois précédente.

Un peu plus tôt, nos trois enquêteurs en herbe qu'étaient Moona, Blake et Bettam avaient enfin réussis à échapper à la surveillance de BB8. Enfin, ils étaient libre de courir et chercher où ils voulaient! Et surtout, dans la forêt autour de Theed, là où jamais le petit Droïde ne les aurait laissé aller.   
Dans l'absolu ils couraient, en riant et fiers de se retrouver sans surveillance, peu importait là où ils allaient pour le moment, même si leur intention avait été claire depuis leur départ de Kalabra: comprendre pourquoi Ameryn, malgré que Padmé est renoncée à son trône, soit légitime aux yeux de tous. Ça ne semblait visiblement illogique pour personne, sauf eux.  
Cette petite course emplie de fierté les mena par hasard vers un lieu des plus intéressant, stoppant les enfants intrigués par ce sur quoi ils venaient de tomber, un bâtiment fait de marbre, un dôme de verre sur le dessus et à l'entrée, deux colonnes disposées en une parfaite symétrie... des côtés une titanesque statue de ce qu'il semble être la représentation de la défunte sénatrice Amidala. Malgré la végétation, ayant repris ses droits, la sculpture et toute la structure qui l'accompagnait était parfaitement distincte, elle semblait juste négligée par le temps.  
Par de simples échanges de regards, le petit trio s'avança, vers le bâtiment, semblant encore plus immense à leur petite échelle. Moona était en tête, aussi impatiente qu'impressionnée, la jeune fille remarqua très vite une affiche dorée fixée sur le mur de marbre sablé, s'empressant de le lire, les garçons eurent un train de retard tandis que Moona s'extasiait devant le lieu où ils venaient d'atterrir par pur hasard.  
«Ici repose notre reine et protectrice à tous: Padmé Naberrie dit Padmé Amidala.» Blake chuchota d'un ton extatique les mots gravés sur le petit panneau. Tous s'étonnaient, un lieu comme ça, s'était là, le graal qu'ils recherchaient en plus de se sentir honorés et privilégiés!   
«-Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose là dedans! Moona s'écarta du groupe pour venir se positionner devant l'immense porte renfermant sans nul doute le tombeau de la sénatrice.  
-Qui rentre d'abord? Demanda le petit et timide Bettam en baissant la tête.  
-Chiche?» Une voix s'éleva de derrière eux, avant même que Blake ne puisse avoir le temps de rejoindre Moona pour franchir la porte, ensembles.   
Au lieu de ça ils furent surpris et interrompus par Rosabelle, s'appuyant contre un arbre fièrement et emplie d'un désir ardent de se faire remarquer. Pour une fois que la fille de Jannah voyait autre chose qu'un X-wing.   
Elle avança vers eux par une démarche lente, trop lente et presque malsaine, avant que l'attention ne se détourne une nouvelle fois sur le petit Convor ambré aux petits yeux vert-gris globuleux confortablement installé sur une branche.  
Sans faire exprès Bettam avait un regard insistant sur l'animal, directement rappelé par Rosabelle «Boo!» elle tapa sur son épaule et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le voilà en place.  
«-Le tombeau de Padmé... génial... Rosabelle continuait l'air de rien en se baladant autour du groupe jusqu'à s'arrêter face à la porte, aux côtés de Moona qui la dévisageait.   
-À la base t'es pas censée être là! Blake derrière elle commençait à se lasser de sa présence et de son air si négligeant envers eux trois.  
-Et vous non plus...» Puis elle arqua un sourcil, Moona de marbre à côté d'elle termina par la pousser, ouvrant non sans difficulté les immenses portes donnant sur la tombe de Padmé Amidala, placé au centre du monument éclairée par le dôme au dessus et un vitrail à son image. L'instant aurait été sans doute plus magique encore sans la présence de la jeune Calrissian effrontée. Mais tout de même, leurs regards pétillaient alors qu'ils avançaient doucement, et jalonnant le pour-tour du lieu. Seul Bettam traînait les pieds.  
«Je suis pas sûr que ça soit très juste ça...» il manifestait à nouveau son incertitude, Rosabelle se moquant plus ou moins discrètement du petit garçon.  
Tandis que le trio cherchait un indice, Rosabelle marchait et observait sans réel but, chaque pas faisant écho sous cet immense dôme de verre.  
Le petit convor jusqu'à présent bien sage sur l'épaule de Rosabelle tournait constamment la tête, d'abord, Blake pensait qu'il ne faisait que l'observer, jusqu'au moment où en piaillant il s'envola ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux rappels de sa propriétaire.  
Posé au pied de la tombe il tira sur un morceau de fil doré faisant dérouler un long parchemin, sous les exclamations de Moona, Blake et Bettam avant que Rosabelle n'accourt vers eux. «Boo, donne moi ça!» s'écria-t-elle avant qu'il ne rejoigne son bras en laissant tomber le long et vieux papier froissé.  
«-Non! Donne le nous! Fit Blake, venant comme une brute vers Rosabelle qui leva immédiatement le bras.  
-Et pourquoi ça!  
-Parce que nous étions les premiers ici! Cracha Moona en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille.  
-Et alors!  
-On cherchait quelque chose de top secret, rend-le!  
La situation dégénérait assez vite, bientôt ils se taperaient dessus au détriment des «Doucement!» de Bettam qui n'osait plus s'approcher au risque de se prendre un coup.  
-Casse toi! Rosabelle finit par se séparer de l'emprise de Moona qui venait de lui griffer méchamment le bras. C'est bon c'est qu'un parchemin! J'ai le droit de le lire non? Elle commença par poser les yeux dessus avant d'être sévèrement interrompue par Blake.  
-Bah surtout ne le lis pas à voix haute pour nous hein.»  
Elle releva la tête en lançant un regard noir et effronté, avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre sa lecture du début:

«Moi, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, Acceptant solennellement le renouvellement de mon titre de reine ici sur Naboo, remet mon pouvoir entre les mains de la démocratie afin de protéger mon peuple de cette menace qu'est la présence de Sheev Palpatine au sein du sénat, de la menace qu'est l'obscurantisme et de la méritocratie.   
Dans vos esprits je resterai votre reine, dans vos yeux je serais votre sénatrice et relaie mes fonctions pour une durée indéterminée à votre régente Jamilia.  
Et lorsque le jour viendra, je promet à n'importe quel héritier du sang Skywalker le droit de résider et de proposer ses choix ici dans le Palais Royal. Puisque quand je ne serai plus là, l'équilibre ne résidera qu'au sein de la famille de l'élu de la force et l'élu de mon cœur.

Ainsi je vous octroie mon entière confiance et ma totale dévotion.

Avec mon plus grand respect.  
Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.» 

Il y avait plus bas encore de nombreuses signatures, le trio s'approchant encore refait de leur trouvaille et déstabilisé par une telle mascarade de la part de la reine Padmé! Un beau sacrifice qu'elle avait fait et qui en plus venait de mettre fin à toute animosité entre les quatre jeunes.  
«-Ça alors! Murmura Bettam.  
-C'était cette lettre que vous cherchiez?   
-Non... enfin, pas exactement. Balbutia Blake, encore trop intéressé par le parchemin que tenait la jeune Calrissian.  
-On cherchait juste à comprendre pourquoi Ameryn hériterait du Palais Royal... si tu veux vraiment savoir!» Moona répondit à la jeune fille farouche qui ne semblait pas si intéressé que ça au final. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle plaqua le papier dans les mains de Bettam extrêmement surpris par son geste. Il examina les signatures, la Reine Padmé, la Reine Jamilia, le peuple de Theed, les Gungans... tous les représentants avaient signé pour cette infiltration ce qui expliquerait pourquoi cela ne semblait choquer personne ici.

En sortant, après quelques pas dans la forêt, Zaraam vint vers eux en furie et visiblement très agacée!   
«Vous! Gronda-t-elle en pointant les jeunes du doigt, eux si immobiles en la voyant débarquer comme ça. J'espère que vous aviez une excellente raison de vous être fait la malle! BB8 était mort d'inquiétude et moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Zaraam ne leur posa pas plus de questions, plantant son regard félin sur le groupe elle tourna les talons en s'essuyant le front... du moins le visage... on rentre et vite!»   
Son ton ne laissait pas la place à la moindre plainte, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça, malgré les traces de félins descendants de son hybridation, une partie de ses joues étaient empourprés. Et des rumeurs disaient que Lando n'irait plus très bien, monopolisant les journées de sa petite fille qui visiblement en pâtissait. Zaraam n'allait pas bien, alors têtes baissées les enfants s'en allèrent derrière elle.

L'hologramme projeté par Proxima depuis un petit moment déjà venait de se désactiver, le groupe était aux aguets et prêt, ils en étaient convaincus. Une dernière restitution de leur plan, formant un petit cercle protégé par un muret, était nécessaire pour les rassurer et enfin lancer la machine.  
«-Je reprends! Kei fit bien attention de ne pas parler trop fort, on ne savait jamais. Chacun par seul d'un côté de l'usine, moi par la cheminée est.  
-Moi par la sortie d'évacuation Sud. Fit Jess.  
-L'ancienne salle de commande en haut. Continua Marloe, laissant son tour à Ameryn.  
-En traversant les tuyaux majeurs.  
-Par l'accès de l'ancien ascenseur, moi au nord. Dit Jaïna en regardant Alice.  
-Moi au Sud. Cette dernière confirma.  
-Et Coraïn par les accès de ventilation supérieur et moi inférieur... à l'ouest... termina Sana, le regard confiant tourné vers la Palpatine qui renchérit.  
-C'est ça, on est bon!  
-Bien, maintenant rendez-vous au sous sol dans le hall où se croisent tous les chemins. Conclua Kei en se redressant. Et si quelqu'un aurait croisé Keran, qu'il prévienne directement.» Pendant ce temps, lui, Marloe et sa sœur prenaient un moment pour redistribuer leurs armes. Enfin les sabres, Blaster et poignards d'obsidiennes revenaient entre les mains de leurs propriétaires.   
Coraïn quant à elle tâcha de soigneusement répartir les restes de poudre rouge en cas d'extrême besoin, elle l'avait déjà précisé auparavant.  
En les armant l'adolescente les rappela donc à l'ordre.  
«-N'oubliez pas, ce sont les dernières réserves, vous ne disparaîtrez que très peu de temps! Faites en bon usage.» Réglés comme des horloges chacun rangea sa fiole, Jess posant Proxima à même le sol sous un drap, bien qu'il soit très utile, ici le petit Droïde serait bien trop voyant! Il devra attendre le retour de Keran.   
Un dernier souffle pour prendre son courage et s'enfermer dans cette bulle de tension qu'est la concentration et pour ceux qui en étaient capable, de mobiliser la force présente dans les environs. Maintenant il fallait se lancer.   
«Que la force soit avec nous!» lança le groupe presque à l'unisson avant de courir dans les décombres et vers le sauvetage de Keran.

Ils devaient être rapides car le jeune rouquin, attaché à une vieille poutre rouillée et assis sur le sol froid et humide , n'en pouvait plus d'être frappé au visage, de se prendre des coups dans le ventre les uns à la suite des autres, Keran était aussi bien malmené physiquement que mentalement.  
Sa vision était trouble, il avait chaud, mal et chaque son semblait si fort!   
«Si tu perds connaissance une nouvelle fois sans avoir parlé crois moi que tu ne ressortiras pas vivant d'ici!» La voix sombre, caverneuse de Logan qui se tenait face à lui le faisait frissonner, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne révèle quoique ce soit!   
«Parle!» hurla-t-il avant de donner une énième fois l'ordre de frapper l'adolescent au visage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'il refusait, refusait d'admettre quoique ce soit. Et à nouveau, un coup de pied dans la mâchoire venant de l'autre côté lui fit tousser une marre de sang.  
«jamais» affirma Keran, la voix rauque, au bord des larmes, si sa sœur voyait ça elle serait sans doute plus que subjuguée, jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de courage.  
«-Fichu gamin! Le Zabrak se retourna, laissant Keran derrière lui, soulagé de ne pas s'être pris un nouveau coup. Haz, il me faut le sérum, maintenant.  
-Mais bien sûr, il est prêt.»  
Logan se retourna l'air satisfait de la réponse de sa collègue, regardant sa jeune victime encore plus perdu, quel sérum?  
Keran se mit à gesticuler avec le peu de force lui restant, lorsqu'il vit arriver le docteure Haz et sa seringue qui pourrait sans doute planter un Wampa sans problème vu sa taille.  
«-Tenez le bien! Dit fièrement la femme s'approchant petit à petit, une goutte du liquide verdoyant tombant au sol.   
-Non... non, non, pas ça! L'adolescent venait de perdre tout héroïsme, recommençant à renifler comme un enfant pendant que Logan jubilait agenouillé à côté de lui.  
-C'est le jeu gamin...   
Haz qui venait de rejoindre son collègue termina sa phrase devant les yeux globuleux et pétrifiés de Keran.  
-Malheureusement c'est par la force que tu vas nous livrer tous tes secrets!»   
Au plus l'aiguille s'approchait, au plus il essayait de tourner la tête, d'éloigner son cou alors que la force des gardes s'accroissait sur son corps frêle.  
«Toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.» cette dernière phrase fit complètement craquer le rouquin en panique qui commença à débiter tout et n'importe quoi en fermant fort les yeux.  
«Toute... toute l'histoire, toute l'histoire, celle où j'ai accusée ma sœur d'avoir tué le chat alors que je l'ai étouffé en lui faisant un câlin, la fois où j'ai arraché des poils à un Wookie dans la rue pour me faire une barbe! Et puis... et puis... alors qu'il hoquetait et butait sur des anecdotes plus folles les unes que les autres Haz et Logan se regardaient comme deux grands idiots, la seringue s'étant stoppée à un centimètre de la peau de Keran qui continuait. Et puis j'ai volé des dizaines de livres à un petit vieux quand j'étais petit, comme une fois j'ai voulu faire le grand et me battre alors que je faisais pipi au lit jusqu'à mes douze ans! Mais je vous jure que j'ai aussi fait des choses bien, je savais lire le basic à 4ans, je connais le tableau périodique des éléments par cœur! Il ne prenait même plus son souffle, je sais calculer un cercle trigonométrique de tête et j'ai aidé Ameryn et les autres pour le portail de Lothal!...» Logan mit fin à sa longue tirade en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Keran. Haz abaissa la seringue légèrement, sans le vouloir il avait tout dit de lui même, Keran avait définitivement craqué et encore maintenant il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
«-Alors là tu nous en bouche un coin petit...  
Des hommes armés firent leur entrée dans la pièce, ils semblaient, malgré les masques, alarmés par quelque chose.  
-Quoi! Aboya Logan.  
-Nos sniper ont en ligne de mire le groupe de jeunes! Devons nous...  
-Non! Logan se releva comme une brute, laissez les s'agglutiner quelque part, de toute façon nous avons ce qu'il nous faut! Haz prévenez Rekon... vous et moi allons les piéger!»  
Ils s'en allèrent tous laissant le jeune rouquin seul et légèrement rassuré, jusqu'à ce que le docteure Haz en décide autrement, plantant sans douceur l'aiguille de la seringue pour maitre fin aux gémissements de peur de Keran dans un cri de douleur affolant, avant de retourner dans les fonds obscur de cette immense et étrange pièce.

Et alors que tous réussirent à poursuivre leur chemin sans encombre, Coraïn, elle vit passer Logan d'abord puis quelques minutes plus tard, Haz. Un sentiment d'urgence et persuadée que quelque chose, quelqu'un n'était pas loin la saisit jusqu'à ses entrailles. Face à son dilemme la Palpatine ferma les yeux... assise au dessus des vieilles grilles rouillées qui la protégeait pour canaliser son esprit, qu'était il plus sage selon la force? La réponse fut sans appel... suivre ce sentiment, cet appel à l'aide silencieux.   
Elle ne rejoindrait peut-être pas de sitôt ses amis mais elle était convaincue en reprenant, plus confiante que jamais, que son détour allait en valoir la peine.

Le point de rendez-vous fut d'ailleurs atteint plus vite que prévu, Sana en sortant du plafond miteux prit soins d'arracher la vieille caméra de surveillance, alors qu'elle entendait les pas furtifs de Jaïna et son frère s'étant croisés en chemin, sortant d'un couloir sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un bref rayon de lumière là dessous, les plafonds du sous sol s'étant effondrés au fil du temps, et c'était aussi la seule source de lumière.  
Avec la même discrétion ce fut au tour d'Alice, Jess, Ameryn et enfin Marloe d'arriver. Les voilà désormais tous réunis, les choses avaient été simple, si simple... trop simple.  
Un frisson glaça le sang de la Skywalker qui sentit directement la force et la vie pulser autour d'elle, brusquement Alice et Jaïna se regardèrent, parcourues par une sensation similaire alors que des sons s'approchaient de toutes parts.   
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de respirer ni de prononcer un mot... ça avait été trop facile, effectivement.  
Des tirs de Blaster fusèrent en direction du groupe qui se rassembla en un cri, Ameryn eut juste le temps de laisser échapper un soufflement d'étonnement avant de tendre les bras et d'immobiliser les faisceaux bleus. Le souffle court, elle forçait encore et encore bloquant les hommes par la même occasion, mais les autres couloirs se remplissaient. «Baissez vous!» Kei poussa Ameryn en arrière stoppant toute force et laissant les tirs s'éclater en eux dans une grande aura lumineuse, vite suivis d'autres tirs dans tous les sens.   
Dans la fumée Jaïna, et Alice en profitèrent pour activer leurs sabres laser et se jeter dans le tas.   
Ici, il y avait cinq couloirs qui se croisaient et tous étaient pris d'assaut pour tenter de bloquer nos adolescents. Ils se défendaient bien il fallait l'admettre Sana, Jess et Kei visaient juste et Marloe n'y allait pas de main morte avec ses poignards mais comparé aux nombres qu'ils étaient... sachant qu'il leur manquait Coraïn, ils l'avaient remarqués mais le crier maintenant ne serait pas très judicieux.  
En allant aider Jaïna qui martelait l'ennemi de coups de sabre et de bâton, Marloe se vit frappée au visage et plaquée au sol, heureusement qu'Ameryn eut le temps de les pousser à l'aide de la force, alors que Kei les élimina pour remettre la rouquine sur ses jambes.  
«-On doit... Jess s'interrompît le temps de tirer une dernière fois, il allait changer le mode de tir de son blaster, se séparer!   
-Comment!» Répondit Sana qui tirait dos à lui.  
Aucune réponse mais en contrepartie le jeune Dameron réussit à Charger l'arme suffisamment longtemps pour faire s'écrouler et condamner l'un des couloir, laissant un petit passage étroit ou Alice se jeta avec élégance en tournoyant son sabre pour décapiter un sbire. Une fois dans le trou elle tendit la main à Marloe, puis Kei qui eut plus de mal à passer. Le reste du groupe fut coincé par leurs ennemis!   
La solution fut assez simple et efficace finalement! La poudre précieuse d'Astral permit de les berner de la plus belle des manières en bifurquant d'un couloir à l'autre pour les tromper! Chacun de son côté ils étaient invisibles peu de temps mais isolés avec peu d'ennemis.

Les bruits qui retentissaient partout dans l'usine désaffectée n'échappa pas à Coraïn qui zigzaguait entre de grands tubes remplis de liquides, chaque pas en avant étant une petite victoire, la jeune fille aux aguets, les yeux partout à la fois avait conscience qu'ils aient été repérés.  
Toutefois, maintenant ici, il n'était pas question de faire demi tour, voyant un long tuyau percé non loin d'elle, Coraïn s'accrocha à un morceau de métal pour s'y hisser et retomber sur ses pieds comme un petit chat. Il n'y avait aucun son, personne.  
Au bout du tunnel qui tombait dans une pièce, pleine d'humidité, Coraïn fut dans l'obligation de sortir, et de sortir face à Keran, inconscient et accroché à une poutre. Il y avait la marque de la seringue sur son cou, la Palpatine se figea quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à ses côtés et de chuchoter son nom de manière frénétique.  
«-Keran! Keran! Elle le secouait, le voyant qui réagissait, très légèrement. Keran! Debout, vite. Il grommelait des choses incompréhensibles alors qu'il se redressait maladroitement.  
-Veux pas... il poussa la main de Coraïn qui n'y comprenait rien.   
-Quoi?  
-Chui bien... il ferma les yeux et commença à rire en pleurant, le pauvre était dans un sale état.   
-Ah bon d'accord. Fit Coraïn pour elle même, il avait été drogué, autant employé les grands moyens. L'adolescente le leva de force pendant qu'il rouspétait.  
-Nan... steplait...» puis à nouveau il fit des sons inexplicables, pendant qu'il était traîné de force.   
Malgré la tentative de Coraïn de se faire la plus discrète possible, Keran qui pouvait désormais s'appuyer au moins sur ses jambes ne s'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme:  
«À pu d'prisonnier!»  
Coraïn était dépitée de devoir se coltiner un blessé drogué dans toute l'usine...

Jess se laissa, quant à lui, s'effondrer par terre en toussant fort et cherchant à reprendre son souffle, l'une des personnes qui le poursuivait lui avait jeté une sorte de gaz à la figure. Désormais, chaque inspiration le faisait douloureusement siffler. Pour s'abriter le jeune Dameron rampa derrière un vieux tableau de commandement. Il était dans le cœur de l'usine là où de grandes grues passaient ici et là, passant dessus et dessous de grandes passerelles qui menaçait à certains endroits de s'effondrer car rongées par la rouille.  
La plus haute d'entre elle était empruntée au même moment par Coraïn qui traînait toujours Keran par le bras, il en faisait du bruit pour quelqu'un d'habituellement timide et discret.  
«-Jveux pas faire peur mais j'entends des msieurs... Dit Keran.  
-Ça fait dix minutes que tu dis que...  
-Mais le gamin à raison, Coraïn se figea immédiatement, Coraïn Palpatine. Elle se retourna le cœur battant à toute allure en déglutissant, Logan et deux hommes se tenaient à même pas cinq mètres d'elle.  
-J'avais dit...» fit fièrement Keran.  
Cela ne la faisait pas rire du tout, la voilà face à ce barbare seule avec un boulet à la cheville, plus vulnérable jamais Coraïn ne s'était sentie.  
Il avançait avec dédain vers elle qui reculait en protégeant le rouquin toujours sur une autre planète. Et Logan activa son sabre laser, une seconde de frayeur où ses deux hommes se jetèrent sur la personne qu'elle protégeait. Coraïn hurla «Non!» avant d'allumer son double sabre l'un se plantant directement dans le bras de l'un des hommes. Poussée en arrière alors que Keran se débattait toujours maintenu, Coraïn dû faire face à la frappe sans retenue du Zabrak, à même le sol. La lame crissante plantée dans la passerelle la Palpatine se poussa entre les jambes de Logan pour échapper à son emprise et se relever directement pour contre attaquer. Et brute comme il était c'est ce qu'elle fit pendant bien trop longtemps, à se fatiguer en vain alors que l'on menait Keran vers la sortie derrière elle. Hors de question qu'il ne parte encore une fois, déstabilisant son adversaire par un petit bond le forçant à regarder en l'air Coraïn tendit la main pour projeter les hommes qui tenaient fermement son ami, l'un d'entre eux valsa et tomba de la passerelle. Logan n'était plus concentré, laissant suffisamment de place à Coraïn pour s'accrocher au plafond et passer au dessus de lui. Furtive, elle se retourna pour à nouveau recevoir son coup! Une fois encore et encore, ses poignets étaient douloureux mais elle reculait à présent vers l'adolescent assommé et perdu qui gisait au sol à moitié maintenu. Un bref regard derrière elle et Coraïn sauta par dessus les deux lames blanches virevoltant sous ses pieds pour imposer une barrière physique à Logan avant de le frapper au visage et de récupérer son sabre au vol. Courant vers Keran ce qu'il semblait être son dernier arrêt fut simple. En tranchant l'homme déjà blessé la jeune fille releva le garçon en lui ordonnant de fuir en amont, le poussant de toute sa force pour qu'il se relève.  
Trop de coeur cette Coraïn qui ne pensa plus à sa sécurité à elle, un moment d'égarement qu'elle sentit passer lorsqu'elle fut soulevée par la force de la seule main métallique de Logan qui l'écrasa contre le mur l'agrippant par le cou. Coraïn passa sa main en se débattant autour du morceau de métal qui l'étouffait. Son sabre à elle chuta au sol.   
«-Alors... à quoi on joue hein? L'haleine fétide de Logan dégoûtait Coraïn qui voyait sa gorge se resserrer. On se prend pour Papa, Maman? Malgré les efforts elle n'arrivait à rien articuler, juste à pleurer. Oh c'est vrai, tu n'en a plus de maman... c'est bête hein... surtout quand on reproduit les mêmes erreurs. Et la petite sœur elle en dirait quoi! Il prit dans sa seconde main un comlink, Coraïn qui agonisait lentement se mit à se débattre de plus belle alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur sa peau blanche.  
-Ne lui... faites rien... dit elle avant de sentir sa main se resserrer encore.  
-Fallait y réfléchir avant ma belle.  
-Pitié... gémissait Coraïn   
-Logan Pour Threja,   
-Elle n'a rien à voir... pitié...  
-Lancez nos forces sur Sangha.  
-Non... vision de la jeune femme devenait flou, son visage pâle virait au violet. Je... vous... en le Zabrak jubilait en accroissant encore et encore son étreinte. Supplie!» elle n'en pouvait plus, Coraïn était vidée de toute force et le son qui sortait de sa bouche résonnait comme la pire des souffrances.  
Jusqu'à qu'un tir dans la côte du grand Zabrak le fit tomber à terre, Coraïn quasiment inconsciente heurta le sol en une inspiration sonore après une quinte de toux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Logan non plus. Et Jess, que la jeune femme reconnue instantanément, se rua sur Logan qui n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour le frapper encore et encore, stoppant son poignet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa ceinture. Le jeune Dameron dans sa soif de vengeance fut plus rapide, saisissant le double poignard à pleine main et avant même que le Zabrak ne puisse se relever et le pousser, il l'empala de toute ses forces jusqu'au plus profond de son thorax, l'immobilisant dans une coulée de sang. Coraïn allongée de tout son long assistait à cette déferlante de haine en pleur. Et Jess continua encore et encore, le lacérant partout de la gorge jusqu'aux intestins «Crève!» il répétait inlassablement en repassant l'histoire d'Alouna et de ses jambes dans sa tête, quelques part il agissait de même, «Ne la touche plus jamais! Bâtard!» les derniers coups ne servirent plus à rien, il était déjà mort et mutilé depuis un petit moment, son sang abondant traversant la grille de la passerelle.

Puis le voilà au pied de la douce et brisée Coraïn, rattachant son sabre à sa ceinture, lui soulevant la tête alors qu'elle continuait à revenir à elle. Il passa une main sur sa joue froide et humide.  
«-Coraïn? Dit moi que ça va? Elle tourna la tête pour cacher ses yeux dans la paume du jaune homme encore tremblant.  
-Ils vont s'en prendre à elle... ils vont tuer ma petite sœur. Gémissait elle.  
-Non! Nous les arrêterons avant! Coraïn! Jess continua à la soulever pour la porter à son torse. Elle niait tout en bloc. Arrête s'il te plaît Coraïn, tout va bien!» Fit Jess en posant son front contre le siens.  
Sans insister, il laissa quelques minutes passer massant sa nuque marquée par la forte étreinte de Logan, au fur et à mesure qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Et enfin! Enfin, elle le regarda pleine de larme en posant à son tour sa main sur le visage du jeune Dameron.   
«-On sauvera ta petite sœur... susurra-t-il, sans rompre ce magnifique contact.  
Tu me fais confiance?» Demanda Jess alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.  
Et comme une suspension dans le temps, un moment de pure intimité, l'adolescente à cœur ouvert embrassa Jess, un court baiser si léger et emplie d'un amour pur. Sans étonnement il lui rendit son baiser et Coraïn s'éloigna doucement en le regardant et en acquiesçant lentement. Les sensations de leurs lèvres collés l'une à l'autre demeurant et apaisant toute cette frénésie et cette douleur.  
Et plus bas déjà, les rires diaboliques et la voix rauque de Rekon rappelait que le danger rôdait et que quelque part... le pire restait à venir.


	45. Chapter 45

Le passage de Rekon plus bas ne fut pas suffisant à déloger Coraïn désormais agrippée à Jess. Il fallut que Keran, étonnamment serein revienne par là, forçant les deux jeunes gens, choqués et énamourés, de se relever doucement. Le rouquin passa sur le corps de Logan sans y prêter attention... preuve que ça ne tournait pas rond chez lui.  
«-Ça va? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le mur... sans se rattraper bien sûr, mais soit.  
-Venez... Jess fit semblant de ne rien voir, prenant Coraïn par la main et remettant Keran où ce qu'il en restait sur pied! On doit prévenir Kalen alors, au plus vite.»  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit poste de commandement donnant sur l'immense hangar, sous un bureau, ici personne ne pourra les voir en théorie.  
«-Attends, Jess... fini par dire Coraïn en baissant la tête, un peu honteuse et encore tremblante.  
-Qu'est-ce...  
-Il vaut mieux que je joigne directement mon père! Avoua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux d'argents dans ceux du jeune Dameron qui directement, lui attrapa le bras pour la détourner de son idée.  
-Mais si ils apprennent que nous sommes...  
-Que nous sommes partis? Ça m'est égal, je... elle paniquait, voyant qu'il ne la laissera pas faire si facilement. Seul, Kalen ne pourra rien, je veux ma petite sœur, c'est tout, et... tant pis pour ce qu'il pensera de moi. Je me porterai comme unique responsable si il le faut.»  
L'adolescent face à elle comprenait, c'était logique après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un jeune de quatorze ans pourrait faire face aux hommes de Rekon et de la Zabrak, Threja, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre Coraïn en porte-à-faux avec les siens.  
«Jess, s'il te plaît?» sa supplice le fit craquer encore une fois, pour Alouna, pour le cœur de la belle Palpatine, il céda son comlink aux mains de Coraïn qui le remercia par un petit baiser au coin des lèvres. Keran derrière détourna le regard en faisant de gros yeux, ils s'en passaient des choses ici.

Coraïn s'éclaircit la voix, sachant au fond de son cœur qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute la conversation, elle voulait néanmoins essayer de sauver sa petite sœur.   
La réponse du comlink fut immédiate, elle entendait clairement la voix de son père qui avant même de s'adresser à elle parlait au groupe, il semblait aller bien... la chute sera pire.  
«-Papa? Coraïn devait retenir ses larmes.  
-Co... Coraïn? C'est bien toi? Il semblait stupéfait de l'entendre.  
-Oui.   
-Ma fille, est-ce que tout va bien? Elle ne devait pas craquer. Est-ce que ta soeur va bien, dites moi que oui! Même en manquant de se briser la mâchoire pour empêcher de pleurer... elle ne devait pas craquer, mais rester honnête.  
-Non, Papa non, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
Il mit un peu de temps à répondre, sous le coup de la désillusion sans doute.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?  
-Papa, sa voix saturait déjà, je suis désolée, je suis désolée.  
-Coraïn, Pourquoi?   
-Nous sommes partis, nous voulions partir sauver les autres seuls, Alouna n'est plus avec moi, les paroles sortirent toutes seules, et à cause du silence froid du comlink Coraïn dû terminer, par ma faute, je suis désolée, mais rentrez, elle est en danger, je t'en prie, elle est seule avec Kalen... Threja est en route pour Sangha par ma faute! Elle avait failli, elle avait craqué. La Palpatine ne contrôlait plus ses larmes.  
-Bien... Ha'dard ne semblait pas alarmé ou autre, déçu, oui, très déçu. Cela se sentait par sa réponse si dure et monotone alors que sa fille explosait en larmes.  
-Je... essaya d'articuler Coraïn avant d'être coupée.  
-Nous devons y aller alors, Coraïn. Le comlink se coupa sans plus de cérémonie, elle venait de briser la confiance qu'il lui accordait de la pire des manières, trahi et trompé maintenant obligé de se battre pour l'erreur des aînés.  
-...t'aime.» c'était ce que la jeune fille avait souhaitée lui dire.  
Encore une fois la voilà assise ici pleurant dans le creux de ses mains, les larmes qui restaient en elle. Cela avait été si humiliant, si décevant à faire que Coraïn n'avait pas remarqué la main de Jess qui allait et venait le long de son dos. Lui aussi s'en voulait, ils étaient tous fautifs quelque part et la voilà, la personne la plus lumineuse et pure qu'il n'avait jamais vu en prendre injustement pour son grade.  
Effrayés par un bruit de métal, le petit couple se rapprocha l'un de l'autre, Keran venait de se cogner dans le haut du bureau. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié, en le regardant fixement il leva les yeux en souriant, un sourire tordu qui en disait long sur son état psychique.   
«Quoi? Je gêne? Pouvez pas vous, il imita des baisers seul, enfin même si l'on avait l'impression qu'il se vomissait dessus, avec un spectateur?"  
Intérieurement les deux autres, bien évidemment extrêmement embarrassés, voudrait bien le jeter du haut de la passerelle. En espérant qu'il élimine vite la toxine qui le rendait si... anormalement bavard.  
Alors Jess se dépêcha de prévenir les autres, déjà de la mort de Logan, de l'éventuel défaut que pourrait leur faire Keran et surtout, du fait qu'il fallait se retrouver dans l'urgence.

Une fois la connexion avec sa fille achevée Ha'dard encore complètement remué alla presque en titubant à l'arrière de leur grand vaisseau, un vaisseau corvette de classe défenseur suffisamment spacieux pour tous les accueillir et soigner Les deux Mandaloriens, Mashen qu'ils avaient sortis des griffes de Rekon. Mais surtout et malheureusement, Zawadi la twi'lek hybride qui gisait sur une immense table en lâchant des petits cris de douleurs, heureusement ils avaient remplacés les hurlements de tout à l'heure. La jeune femme s'était faite avoir par un homme muni d'une lame électrique tranchante, qui lui avait balayé le visage. Mellia devait alors s'occuper d'elle, appliquant autour des yeux baignant dans le sang, un bandage rapide et épais alors que la situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer.  
Ha'dard ne prit pas le temps de prévenir dans la douceur il mit un terme à l'agitation en traversant la pièce vers le poste de pilotage.  
«-Les enfants sont en danger! Cap du Sangha immédiatement. Cette neutralité et la violence de cette vérité heurta les autres de pleins fouet.   
-Comment ça? Qui-Ark qui reconnaissait le trouble de son fidèle ami vint le forcer à se tourner.  
-Ils ont laissé Kalen seul avec les petits!   
-Pardon! Mellia se redressa en lâchant les bandages qu'elle tenait.  
-On en reparlera après, mais l'ennemi arrive, j'ai dis cap sur Sangha!» Ha'dard ne blaguait pas et commençait à s'énerver, Mara Jade qui pilotait avait entendue et se força de changer leur destination, Rekon attendra. À l'arrière les autres adultes étaient sous le choc, comment pouvaient-ils oser! Dans une situation pareil en plus, Mellia ne savait plus où donner de la tête, perdant le fil de sa pensée, devenant maladroite avec les blessés dont elle était responsable.  
Si seulement Solan, teigneux comme il était savait lui aussi retenir sa langue.  
«-Je paris mon sabre laser qu'ils ont suivis cette étriquée d'Ameryn! Il n'avait aucune compassion, aucune retenue en plus de ne pas arranger la fébrilité de sa mère qui rétorqua.  
-Solan, ce n'est pas le moment.  
-J'en suis convaincu tout de même, elle est une fille de l'ombre pleine de mauvaises intentions, et avec ma tarée de sœur...»  
La claque qu'il reçut de la part de son père le mît presque par terre. Pour cette fois l'entendre faire des reproches suffisait et parler ainsi d'Alice était quelque chose d'irrespectueux au plus au point pour son père qui le remit à sa place:  
«Tait toi et fais ce qu'on te diras! Tu régleras tes problèmes avec elle plus tard! Et que je ne t'entende plus jamais parler de ta soeur de la sorte.»  
Cela suffisait, maintenant chacun rejoignit son poste avec une pression et une déception supplémentaire.

Au même moment, des années lumières plus loin, un vaisseau entrait dors et déjà dans l'atmosphère de Sangha, fonçant directement vers la plaine où avait eu lieux leur premier affront avec les sbires de Rekon. D'abord heureux de voir quelqu'un revenir ici, Kalen, Misao, Winsy, Suki et Alouna qui trainait le pas eurent le sang soudainement glacé. Ça n'était pas les bonnes personnes, et pas au bon moment. Le vaisseau qui avait largué la bonne vingtaine de soldats la dernière fois revenait, seuls ici ils n'avaient aucune issue, exceptée la fuite.  
Kalen envoya dans l'immédiat les plus jeunes se cacher, même endroit que la fois précédente, ils connaissaient le chemin. Le reste du temps il le mît à profit pour porter Alouna, heureusement frêle et encore assez petite, mais l'exosquelette pesait énormément. Elle était figée dans ses bras, en espérant que le silence où une bénédiction de la force viendrait les sauver.

Loin, très loin dans les entrailles de l'usine les adolescents ne s'étaient quant à eux toujours pas réunis. Certains se déplaçaient seuls, d'autres comme Kei, Marloe et Alice restaient collés les uns aux autres. Le trio avait terminé sa longue course dans les tréfonds des ruines métallique, on n'y voyait plus rien, seul le sabre d'Alice arrivait à éclairer un peu leur chemin, marchand par dessus des déchets, des flaques, évitant de vieilles machines en prenant le temps de mesurer chaque pas.  
Ils franchirent un petit muret, atterrissant en contrebas d'une nouvelle pièce où, dès lors que le faisceau vert éclaira le sol, un cadavre sali et pourrissant gisait de dos, la nuque tordue face aux trois jeunes qui sursautèrent tous face à se déplaisant spectacle. Kei ne put retenir son petit cri de dégoût en reculant derrière les deux jeunes filles, son interjection lui valut un coup de coude dans le bas ventre, Marloe toujours très douce comme d'habitude.  
«-T'es pas bien toi! Lui reprocha la rousse et son regard destructeur.  
-Chut. Alice empêcha Kei de protester, lui qui n'osait pas regarder devant lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Demanda Marloe, reconnaissant à côté les masques tribaux des hommes de Rekon. Alice approcha le corps avec la lumière de son sabre.  
-Là, la jeune fille pointa du doigt deux grands trous sanglant sur son torse, il a été transpercé par un sabre laser, ça va de soit, l'un de nous est déjà passé par là.»  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, ne sachant pas qui cela pouvait être, à vrai dire ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchi, le groupe devait avancer, point.

Son petit cris pourtant assez étouffé fut écho dans un passage au sous sol. Jaïna qui venait juste de terminer une petite altercation avec l'ennemi venait de désactiver son sabre au moment où Kei cria. La Zabrak bondit en regardant autour d'elle, rien à signaler, elle marcha alors prête à se défendre jusqu'au prochain croisement où, surprise, une jeune fille se crispa et recula en pointant un Blaster vers elle. Jaïna la reconnût instantanément, faisant de grands gestes des mains pour qu'elle baisse son arme. Sana semblait complètement désorientée, heureusement que leur rencontre fut si rapide, évitant probablement un triste incident. En reprenant son souffle la jeune fille s'approcha de la grande Zabrak ravie de ne plus être seule.  
«-Tu as entendue? Demanda Sana, presque comme si elle racontait un secret.  
-Le cri?  
-Oui! Le cri!   
-Je... oui. Sana sautilla et se retourna vers une rampe menant aux étages supérieurs. Pourquoi?  
-C'était Kei, j'en mettrai ma main à couper! Vite il faut qu'on les retrouve. Et la voilà déjà prête à suivre ce son, Jaïna ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient être si naïfs.  
-Sana, doucement, et si ça n'était pas...  
-Si, c'est lui, il cri toujours comme ça quand il voit une petite bête. Je vis depuis trop longtemps avec mon frère sur le dos pour ne pas savoir.»  
Un point pour elle, en effet si Marloe reconnaissait la moindre trace de Keran, cela va de soi que Sana connaît la moindre trace de Kei. Mais tout de même il ne fallait pas trop baisser sa prudence.

Coraïn, Keran et Jess étaient tout aussi impatients de retrouver les autres membres du groupe, ils n'avaient plus de repères dans cette ruine proche d'un labyrinthe et donc aucun point de rendez-vous, il fallait tout miser sur la chance et pour eux aussi, l'éclairage se faisait au sabre laser.  
Pour la centième fois, Jess tentait désespérément de faire taire Keran qui sifflait en sautillant maladroitement se prenant quelques murs au passage... la drogue lui avait visiblement fait oublier qu'ils étaient "infiltrés" ici. Mais visiblement c'était peine perdue, lorsque Jess lui saisissait le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à eux il se mettait à l'enlacer comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours avec le même rire dégénéré qu'ils n'entendaient plus à force.  
Bizarrement il redevint bien calme au bout d'un moment bien que toujours incapable de marcher droit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Jess et Coraïn pouvaient se poser, se calmer un peu.  
«-z'étaient pas sympa les gars en bas...  
-Sans blague... ironisa Coraïn qui pensait vraiment qu'il avait fini de parler.  
-Tellement que j'ai dû raconter toute ma vie! Il montait dans les aiguës d'une manière presque chantante. Les fois où... j'ai volé, les fois où j'ai... fait pipi au lit...  
-Keran... souffla Jess, Coraïn tournant la tête faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendue, ça n'était pas le genre de choses qu'ils voulaient savoir.  
-Le portail qu'est sur Lo... Lo... alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire confuse pour retrouver le nom de la planète. Coraïn et Jess se stoppèrent net avant de le regarder, lui qui cherchait toujours.  
-Quoi!» ils étaient outrés, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher face au rouquin qui n'en n'avait rien à faire avant de se regarder. Vraiment cela ne pouvait pas être pire et il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient été bien trop naïfs pour penser qu'ils viendraient à bout de Rekon seuls.

Et ça y est, finalement, après avoir suivies le son et les traces aux sols, Jaïna fut certaines d'avoir vu au loin le sabre d'Alice tourner vers un autre couloir. Pour éviter de se faire agresser en provoquant la surprise, la Zabrak arracha le comlink de la ceinture de Sana pour hurler au groupe:  
«Alice, Kei, Marloe! Retournez vous!»  
Le trio surpris, pensant au début à une mauvaise blague ou pire, un piège, se tenait prêt à attaquer lorsque la stature imposante orangée de Jaïna et les cheveux frisés de Sana apparurent. Les voilà se réunissant petit à petit dans un souffle de soulagement qui s'amplifia encore lorsque l'immense porte blindée s'ouvrît, sous un crissement sonore à cause de la rouille, Coraïn, Jess et Keran que l'on félicita pour être de retour se ruèrent sur les autres savourant rapidement se moment en partageant des sourires complices et autres. Seulement, Jess et Coraïn étaient beaucoup plus alarmistes, et ils ne perdirent pas le nord:  
«-Bon il faut qu'on parle maintenant et vite! Imposa autoritairement Coraïn  
-on a un gros soucis!» Termina Jess. Les sourires furent effectivement de courte durée.  
Le débit de parole rapide et angoissé du nouveau couple ne cessait de faire monter la pression, ils abordèrent tout au beau milieu des interjections choqués et désespérés de leurs camarades. La mort de Logan en détail, le fait qu'Alouna soit en danger mais aussi le fait que les adultes soit au courant et que malheureusement... la localisation du portail avait été rendue publique contre le gré du pauvre Keran qui n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il regardait fixement le sol en se balançant, parfois certaines phrases, des amorces de plans résonnaient dans sa tête qui se mît à siffler tandis que le sol tournoyait dans tout les sens. Comme un retour à lui-même Keran fut pris d'un haut le cœur d'une montée d'angoisse et avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose ou dire quoique ce soit, il interrompit leur conversation d'urgence par un vomissement des moins contrôlés, son poison fut aussitôt éliminé, en une traite dans un liquide presque phosphorescent, bien trop vert pour être naturel. Malheureusement cela fut si bouleversant et rapide dans sa tête qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il se laissa juste tomber contre le mur en toussotant et en respirant fort.   
Certains venaient à son secours et sa jumelle par exemple qui n'avait pas été épargnée par son dégorgement se regardait dégoûtée par elle même et son frère à qui elle devait désormais un bras sale et puant et des habits qui avaient pris la couleur du poison que venait de vomir son frère. C'était horrible de voir et de sentir cet espèce de mélange entre une vieille collation et cette odeur d'acide qui piquait le nez.  
«Sale porc!» Persifla Marloe en se tournant vers lui toujours assommé au sol, décollant ses chaussures de la flaque visqueuse qu'il avait déversé. Sana avait beau être juste à côté de la rouquine, ses vêtements furent épargnés, mais elle aussi gisait en plein dedans et les éclaboussures sur sa main que l'adolescente regardait comme horrifiée. Sana ne se gêna pas pour s'essuyer sur le dos de son frère en geignant, lui qui répondit si sévèrement par un «Mais ça va pas!» alors que sa petite sœur secouait sa main vivement.  
C'était un spectacle à voir, maintenant il fallait savoir lequel des deux jumeaux était dans le pire état sachant que Marloe se remettait à quasiment hurler toutes les injures qui puissent exister.  
Seule Coraïn détourna son attention de ce drôle de spectacle, demandant à Jaïna:  
«-Et Ameryn? Que fait-elle?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle avait répondue pourtant. Ce qui était vrai, même si lors de sa réponse on entendait comme pour chez les autres les bruits des combats.  
-J'espère que tout va bien!  
-Je l'espère aussi...» fit Jaïna en regardant le bout du couloir, espérant que la Skywalker apparaisse.

Mais seule dans les décombres de l'usine, Ameryn était sure d'une chose! Ses amis seraient tranquilles tant qu'elle vadrouillera ici, poursuivie de toute part, elle était une nouvelle fois au centre de l'attention. À force de puiser dans son énergie et dans la force elle-même on ne distinguait presque plus que deux longs filets de sangs de ses narines jusqu'à ses vêtements. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à réellement l'épuiser, surtout qu'un nouveau duo de deux hommes armés de couteaux sprintaient vers elle. Comme lassée et non pas surprise, pour une fois même si cela n'était pas son moyen d'attaque de prédilection Ameryn enfourcha son sabre d'une main tandis que l'autre en cloua un au sol et l'autre au plafond dans un fracas épouvantable. La Skywalker aura juste assez de place pour sauter entre les hommes maintenus et d'activer une lame vers le haut et une vers le bas... avant de laisser les deux corps sans vie retomber derrière elle. De son point de vu ce fut assez élégant, l'adolescente regarda son sabre étonnée de voir que cela ne pouvait pas être si inutile que ça tout compte fait.  
Elle retenait vite les leçons, en arrivant dans un vieux hangar où s'empilaient des tonnes et des tonnes de matériaux abandonnés, son sabre s'activa sans hésitation de la part de la jeune fille qui enfonça directement la lame rouge et bleue dans le coup du premier venu, celui de derrière étant éjecté contre le mur. Toujours immobile un troisième fut tracté à elle par la force pour qu'elle puisse lui trancher la tête et les bras presque sans le moindre bruit.  
Quand à celui qui gisait blessé au sol, sa vie se terminera face au rouge crépitant de la lame salvatrice de cette jeune fille cachée pas ses cheveux plus noir que le vide spatial. Ameryn lui tranchera la gorge sans hésiter, avant de souffler, satisfaite de son massacre et enfin seule ici, elle pouvait ranger son sabre et reprendre conscience de son environnement, alors qu'elle restait complètement immergée dans la force.  
Tandis qu'elle essayait d'enlever les traces de sang sur son visage et ses vêtements, des bruits de pas et des grognements traversèrent le hangar pour arriver dans les oreilles de la Skywalker qui grimpa derrière une vieille caisse. Elle y était cachée, mais pouvait aussi observer.   
Trois Anoobas affamés, tenus pas des chaînes, ils bavaient et grognaient en tirant de part et d'autres, puis enfin, un rire malsain et une posture sombre et détraquée lui fit prendre conscience de qui elle venait de rencontrer: Rekon se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle, si il savait il en deviendrait fou, du moins plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
«-Lâchez les et suivez les, ils n'ont pas été nourris depuis trop longtemps, vu le carnage que ces gamins laissent derrière eux ils seront vite entre leurs mâchoires. Ricana Rekon.  
-Bien maître!»   
Alors que Rekon toisait de dos le groupe qui avançait vers les couloirs, tirés par ces pauvres bêtes en quête d'un repas. Ameryn fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, sa tempe faisait mal tellement ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.  
Dans sa haine et sa traversée macabre jusqu'ici la Skywalker se croyait inarrêtable en plus de se plonger dans une délicieuse et obscure colère qui parvenait à peine à la retenir de bondir sur Rekon à vif.  
Quoi qu'il en coûte, Ameryn ne se laissera pas plus de cinq minutes avant de lui faire payer, de lui faire le plus grand mal possible, du moins c'était ce que prévoyait l'adolescente complètement enivrée de la force obscure, sa cible parfaite face à elle.  
Ameryn non plus ne mesurait plus les dangers d'un tel acte.


	46. Chapter 46

Dans l'obscur dédale du bâtiment ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour ne plus se séparer. Leur objectif désormais, maintenant que Keran est parmi eux, c'est de récupérer Ameryn qui malgré les appels, ne donne plus de nouvelles. Peu rassurant, et le vent ne tourne pas en leur faveur. Des hurlements, grognements, fusèrent comme un lointain appel à la mort de part et d'autres des couloirs figeant le groupe dans la peur et l'incompréhension.  
Hors Alice et Coraïn connaissaient le phénomène, elles savaient ce qu'il se tramait.  
«-Qu'est ce c'était! S'inquiéta Kei en se collant entre sa sœur et Jess, les seules qui ne bougèrent pas furent les deux Jedi de Sangha.  
-Les Anoobas de Haz... chuchota Alice en se remettant en chemin, pressée alors que le groupe restait tétanisé.  
-Ce sont des créatures guidées par le sang, ils les lâchent pour qu'ils nous retrouvent. Expliqua Coraïn.  
-Autrement dit si l'on ne se dépêche pas, vu notre état... nous sommes fichus!» Alice se tendait de plus en plus, invitant sans précédent le groupe à suivre et vite!  
Si les Anoobas suivaient les traces de sang et son odeur dont ils étaient tous recouverts, les adolescents ne tiendraient pas longtemps ici.

Pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs, les cadavres laissés derrière nos jeunes héros dans l'hôtel venaient d'être présentés sur une table d'autopsie à Maiden Calrissian, expérimenté dans ce genre de mystère et de chasse à l'Homme. Cela faisait depuis peu de temps que lui, sa sœur et son beau frère avaient atteint Corellia, sûr d'y trouver les enfants puisqu'au même moment, Jannah gardait bien sagement le faucon millenium qu'ils avaient reconnu.  
Chez Maiden, l'aîné et pour l'instant le seul à avoir inspecté l'hôtel, le spectacle n'était pas fameux à voir, selon les interrogations de Saior autour des bâtiments, cette nuit aurait dégénéré en un véritable massacre du début à la fin. L'aîné de la famille Calrissian ne pouvait pas en dire le contraire tandis qu'il prélevait des traces et autres sur les deux cadavres qu'il avait en face de lui, un homme et une femme dont il n'avait pas encore fait le bilan. Chez elle, le crâne enfoncé et baignant dans le sang prouvait qu'elle aurait été frappée sans retenue jusqu'à la mort... chez lui, c'était l'énorme coup de couteau, retrouvé encore planté dans sa nuque, qui intéressait. Le scan fut rapide, balayant de sa lumière bleu les traces mises en évidence par l'homme concentré avant d'afficher sur son écran deux noms et visages. C'était les traces de Kei et Sana Tico, lui pour les coups, elle pour le poignard. Voilà Maiden surpris, les yeux grands ouverts il ne put garder sa réflexion pour lui seul:  
«Finn et Rose seront ravis d'apprendre ça...» fit il sur le ton de l'ironie, ça n'était pas lui que ça allait choquer, les scènes de crime, Maiden les connaissait.

Cependant ils ignoraient ce qu'il se passait dans l'ancienne usine de traitement du coaxium, là où au même instant Rekon toujours aussi fier partait pour une petite promenade. En se dirigeant dans un long couloir, presque plus comme un hall d'où venaient et partaient des passerelles, un escalier, des pièces et couloirs baignant dans la lumière du jour qui traversait le hall effondré des dizaines de mètres plus haut. Rekon n'était pas inconscient non-plus, il finissait, malgré son amour propre démesuré, par réellement considérer la ruse de ces jeunes et la puissance de la Skywalker qui se cachait par là.  
L'ambiance glauque et naturellement macabre du lieu ne semblait pas le faire sourciller, même si c'était étrange de sentir parcourir son échine, ce sentiment d'une pression rare et édifiante... ses gardes qui l'encerclaient en payèrent le prix fort. Un bourdonnement fit trembler les murs et le cercle protecteur autour de Rekon se vit soulevé, tiré par la corde invisible d'un pendu. On les étranglait. L'odieux Rekon n'eut pas la moindre réaction, il garda son sang froid en voyant ses pions toussoter et s'agripper à cette force étreignante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils firent projetés contre les murs, certains retombant plus simplement sur le sol souillé.  
Elle trônait derrière eux, les sbires fatigués et pris de court, Ameryn et les doubles lames de la lumière et l'obscurité, le visage au sang frais encore coulant de la force brute qui siégeait en elle, alors qu'elle baissait la main qui lui avait servie d'outil de torture à l'instant. Rekon était, pour le moment, agréablement surpris, de la voir ainsi se livrer à lui avec une telle rage en prime, il ne put retenir un ricanement face à Ameryn.  
Et dieu sait qu'elle était là pour l'éliminer lui et seulement lui, sa hargne et son visage transpirant la détermination avait de quoi faire frissonner l'homme devant la jeune fille. Au lieu de ça, le face à face silencieux permis à Rekon de reculer sur l'une des plateformes alors que ses hommes, ses gardes du corps revenaient vers elle. Ameryn canardée par les tirs de Blaster et menacée par de longues lances électrifiées, fonça sans quitter son objectif des yeux. Elle usait de son arme laser pour contrer les tirs en transperçant occasionnellement un garde ou deux d'une force inouïe. L'avancée lente de la Skywalker ne faisait que la charger en une énergie sombre et chaotique. Les moulins qu'elle faisait avec son sabre face à elle ne l'empêchait en rien de se défendre en projetant par la seule force de sa pensée ceux venant à l'arrière. L'écoulement de sang sur son visage s'accroissait comme Ameryn accroissait sa force de frappe, enfourchant un homme contre le mur longuement avant de répéter ses coups effrénés et une suite de hurlements faisant vibrer toute la pièce et renversant les sbires à ses pieds, Ameryn avait l'impression en les tuant ferme et déterminée qu'elle ne s'épuisera jamais.  
Relevant le menton vers Rekon toujours de marbre, alors qu'Ameryn retenait toujours l'homme agonisant au sol par la force, elle lui trancha la gorge en observant l'air froid de son ennemi. Contre toute attente, malgré la scène horrible et le massacre des siens par une adolescente, il ne perdit pas sa faculté de rire pour un rien.  
«-Et bien, qu'elle obscure jeune "jedi" mademoiselle Skywalker. Il se moqua d'elle en accentuant méchamment les termes d'obscur et Skywalker.  
-L'obscure Skywalker n'a pas le temps de discuter.» Aboya-t-elle, elle ne niait rien, un pur affront. Même le misérable fidèle qui se remettait sur pied derrière elle fut terrassé d'un mouvement de tête lui brisant instantanément la nuque. En position offensive l'adolescente continua sa lente progression en fusillant Rekon du regard, lui si heureux de la voir épanouie face à lui. Il reculait au fur et à mesure qu'Ameryn avançait.  
Elle fut vite rattrapée par des sbires inquiets qui passèrent aux côtés de Rekon, une légère exclamation la fit se détourner de son objectif le temps de riposter. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais Ameryn n'avait réellement rien prévu, elle frappait avec son sabre à l'aveugle désormais, déstabilisée et toujours aveuglée par son besoin de tuer Rekon qui reculait toujours. Son succès fut malheureusement interrompu lorsqu'un homme électrocuta sa main, Ameryn lâcha son sabre et fut maintenue par les bras solides des hommes, impuissante et enragée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle voyait Rekon secouer la tête en vue de son entêtement. Il était moqueur et arrogant, elle était à bout de nerfs.  
Ameryn ne le quitta plus du regard sans arrêter de se débattre, elle ne se laissera pas arrêter et les sensations physiques, la Skywalker n'en tiendrait pas compte non plus. Elle voulait lui prouver que c'était elle, seulement elle qui commandait le navire, montrer de quel bois Ameryn se chauffait. Inspirant douloureusement alors que la haine enveloppait sa poitrine, sa vision obscurcie et ses membres qui se figèrent s'agrippant comme pour enfoncer ses ongles dans les cuirasses des hommes qui la maintenaient désormais à genoux. Elle luta contre la bonne volonté de la force, qui finit par jaillir d'une manière primaire, brute. Hurlant de rage et ne retenant plus cette force elle en fini avec ses deux assaillants en les inondant de sa rage immatérielle, bientôt, leurs veines explosèrent, ils furent démembrés dans une giclée de sang par la force sombre et morbide de la jeune fille qui poussa ce qu'il restait d'eux au sol.   
Enfin, toutes ses émotions négatives, cette idée de vengeance fut éliminée physiquement. Rekon était bien heureux de pouvoir cacher sa stupeur derrière son masque tribal. Ameryn se releva, elle n'était plus qu'une masse recouverte et sentant l'hémoglobine de ceux qu'elle venait vulgairement de faire exploser. Mêmes ses tâches étaient d'un rouge vif parfait, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une longue baignade dans un bain rouge. On ne percevait même plus son regard caché par ses cheveux sauvages et humides, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir chez elle était sa cage thoracique se contractant en arythmie alors qu'elle soufflait, et tentait de chercher son air.  
Triste à dire, après tant d'efforts, mais l'épuisement d'un acte psychique bien au delà de la capacité humaine avait rendu la jeune battante amorphe, debout ici en vérité elle ne sentait plus son corps, sa raison était inerte et son corps en alerte... tant d'efforts, pour aboutir à la fin de son sombre triomphe. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être déçue, Ameryn en souhaitant se redresser s'effondra, tout devint noir, même la force si omniprésente dans son corps et son esprit depuis sa naissance avait disparue en cet instant. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste un corps féminin plein de sang qui gisait, mis à terre par sa propre puissance. Un néant qu'elle livrait comme un cadeau à son pire ennemi qui s'extasia de la voir comme morte à ses pieds. Il ne put contenir sa joie face à la dernière Skywalker livrée à lui, il l'avait! Enfin!

Le jeune espoir ne s'était pas écouté, envahi puis achevé, l'esprit d'Ameryn semblait flotter hors du monde, hors des misères, tous s'était éteint d'un coup sec et sans douleur. Cela avait été juste un trop plein pour cette jeune fille à l'équilibre fragile mais à la force presque infinie.  
Coupée de la réalité et du monde elle vit le visage de Kei, de sa mère, de Jaïna aussi, alors que des voix allaient et venaient, qu'Ameryn se voyait comme elle s'était quittée, sur une scène noire pleine de sang. Ça n'était pas elle, pas la petite fille qui se battait contre les préjugés, eux qui résonnaient dans son inconscient "ne reste pas trop avec elle", alors qu'au début de sa vie ce n'était qu'un simple lien social qu'elle cherchait "Doucement petite" comme si, fragile et réservée comme elle était elle pouvait tuer un adulte, et les fameux: "Tu sais ce que l'on raconte sur ta famille?", "Tu n'imagines pas d'où tu viens et de qui tu hérites". Maintenant Ameryn se voyait et voyait ce qu'ils redoutaient en elle, la part sanguinaire qui ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre, mais un humain avec sa part d'ombre au même titre que les autres, ceux qui la voient comme une bavure, leur part d'ombre à eux.   
Les voix se turent, son corps statique dans son inconscient s'éloignait. Et Rey, sa mère apparût... un souvenir, encore.   
«-Maman, Maman! La petite fille déjà cachée par ses cheveux en bataille courait à travers le faucon millenium, affolée. Il bouge plus, Maman!   
Dans ses bras elle tenait, innocente, un petit porg qui élisait domicile dans le vaisseau, qu'Ameryn appréciait beaucoup. Mais là, la petite fille était inquiète... trop inquiète.  
-Que s'est il passé? Fit Rey en se baissant, posant une main sur la joue de sa fille, et son regard sur l'animal... il était mort. Rey était connue pour être très expressive et de voir la cruauté de la vie entre les mains de la petite Ameryn l'a mis à mal, et cette petite venait de comprendre.  
-Maman? Demanda-t-elle en paniquant.  
-Ame... je crois que... Rey était perdue, attristée et prise dans la peur et la tristesse de l'enfant qui explosa de chagrin.  
-Mais je voulais pas faire ça, maman...  
-Faire quoi? Rey sans le vouloir agrippa les épaules de sa fille qui n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux.  
-On jouait et il m'a griffé... et... et Ameryn se mettait à pleurer de plus bel en serrant son petit compagnon contre elle et j'ai eu mal alors je me suis levée et il est tombé, j'ai juste eu peur... j'ai... c'est sorti tout seul!»  
Rey se décomposait si presque elle ne pleurait pas elle même, Ameryn venait de le tuer par la force sans s'en rendre compte, si déjà elle en avait tellement peur de cette force, le fait de ne rien contrôler n'arrangera rien. Mais surtout, la petite fille ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas.  
Ameryn finit par lâcher le porg alors que sa mère prit le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, peu importe ce qu'il venait de se passer il fallait que sa fille oublie, c'était de son devoir de mère que de la réconforter et l'aider à s'épanouir. La chose dont Ameryn se souvenait le mieux c'était le petit corps de cet animal qu'elle aimait en plus, à qui elle avait fait du mal, immobile, qui s'éloignait alors qu'elle étouffait ses pleurs sur l'épaule de sa maman qui traversa le vaisseau en furie. Il y avait Finn, aussi, qui venait à ce moment... Rey lui avait dit quelque chose, mais la mémoire et l'évocation d'un simple souvenir lointain devenait aussi un trop gros effort pour l'esprit de l'adolescente qu'elle était devenue.

En même temps, bien dans le présent cette fois, l'apogée de cette force et son extinction si soudaine marqua un temps d'arrêt pour Jaïna, Coraïn et Alice. Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois, une boule dans la gorge de Jaïna se forma dans l'instant, cette rupture dans la force presque ressentie comme un malaise physique voulait dire quelque chose et la Zabrak l'exprima très clairement:  
«-Ameryn... elle est en danger.  
-Je le sens aussi.» répondit Coraïn en portant sa main sur sa poitrine, le cœur encore affolé par cette déferlante d'émotions que même elle et sa meilleure amie Alice ne parvenaient à identifier, il y en avait de trop.  
Le reste du groupe se montra inquiet, et silencieux, bloqués sans réellement comprendre le sentiment de danger dont elles parlaient... et pourtant ils y croyaient, créant un malaise total.

Dans les locaux insalubres où les murs moisis manquaient de se désintégrer, il fallait se méfier du moindre danger pouvant survenir à n'importe quel instant, de n'importe où.   
Le moment de flottement qu'avait généré le flux de force d'Ameryn les en avait détournés, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne parviennent point à entendre les griffes grattants le sol. Un Anooba sortant du couloir parallèle enfonça le vieux mur pour se jeter sur la première venue: Marloe. Les jeunes adolescents se retournèrent en poussant un hurlement de peur, «Attention!» s'exclama Jaïna, trop tard, alors que l'animal débarrassait les débris du mur pour rattraper et maintenir la rouquine paniquée au sol. Les pattes et griffes puissantes l'empêchaient de se débarrasser de lui, tout ce dont Marloe était capable était de maintenir sa mâchoire le plus loin possible de son visage, évitant ses canines puissantes de lui transpercer les yeux. Kei sursauta et fut le premier à dégainer son Blaster pour tirer maladroitement sur la créature imposante qui semait le trouble chez les adolescents, le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux, mais Marloe qui se débattait et épuisait ses forces l'empêchait de viser correctement, il pouvait facilement la toucher. En même temps des sbires qui suivaient l'animal arrivèrent sur les morceaux du mur effondré, l'un parait armé d'une lourde hache, les coups des Blaster de Sana et Jess tandis que les autres tirait. Heureusement pour eux, c'était la lame de Coraïn, avançant désespérément vers Marloe qui avait immobilisé la mâchoire de l'Anooba grande ouverte juste à quelque millimètres d'elle, qui parait chaque coups. L'enchaînement des événements fut plus rapide qu'il n'y paraît et la jeune fille prisonnière fut sauvée par les flèches d'Alice, protégée par Sana et Jess tirant toujours et mettant au bout d'un moment les deux hommes par terre. Marloe finit de se débattre, le corps du monstre s'échouant sur elle, les deux flèches dans la tête.   
Ce moment, Coraïn le choisit pour définitivement défier la hache du dernier ennemi restant et Kei ne perdit pas un instant pour laissé tomber son Blaster et extirper son amie de sous la bête. Pour une fois Marloe ne broncha pas et s'accrocha à lui, sa combinaison crème lacérée sur les bras, des coups de griffes sur les mollets et le visage plein de bave, peu importe pour l'un comme l'autre, elle était sauve et pouvait reprendre son souffle.  
Coraïn, elle, fut étonnamment projetée par l'homme qui riposta d'une violente poussée. Elle heurta violemment le sol, provoquant une horde de tirs de la part des siens souhaitant la protéger.  
À nouveau, le temps fut suspendu, une voix cynique, rauque, celle de Rekon qui semblait si proche et si lointaine grésilla dans la totalité du bâtiment... les jeunes baissant leur garde, cherchant une origine et un repère, leur ennemi baissant son arme.  
«La Skywalker est entre nos mains! Félicitations à vous... je vous attends au départ pour Lothal mes fidèles.»   
Il termina son allocution publique par un rire triomphant, ça n'était pas possible, en fait c'était un véritable cauchemar. Jess laissa son bras retomber, cherchant les regards des siens qui se perdaient fasse à une telle défaite. Le pire dans tout cela était que l'homme face à eux prenait encore plaisir à savourer leur peine... en riant d'eux et leur mine avachie:   
«-Quelle injustice! Ironisa-t-il. Kei commença à se tortiller et à tenter de saisir son Blaster.  
-Saleté... fit le jeune garçon en retenant des larmes de haine, Marloe le retenait au sol, ça n'était plus le moment de tenter quoique ce soit. Elle n'a rien à vous donner, laissez la.»   
Mais Jaïna craqua de plus belle, celle qui avait pris le risque de désobéir et de partir avec eux, voilà l'une des personnes les plus puissantes dans la force entre les mains de ces fous.   
La Zabrak lui sauta dessus sans prévenir, elle pleurait et déversa sa colère envers elle et les autres. «Bandes de chiens!» Cria-t-elle en lui balançant de violent coups aux visages avec son bâton, lorsqu'elle alluma la lame violette en direction de son visage, Coraïn lui prit le bras en la tirant vers eux.  
«-Non! Jaïna ne voulait pas céder.  
-Te venger ne la récupérera pas... ceux derrière la Palpatine ne bougeaient plus, ils avaient perdus tout espoir. Allons sur Lothal avant eux!» Supplia Coraïn.  
Oubliant l'homme à terre, la raison fit à nouveau chemin, et malgré cette mauvaise nouvelle qui dépassait l'entendement, ils prirent la fuite sans poser plus de questions, sans réfléchir plus loin. Lothal était la seule chance de sauver la dernière Skywalker.

Sur Sangha la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous non plus, les adultes étaient trop lent. Threja trainait déjà Kalen à qui elle avait arraché son sabre des mains, le rendant inoffensif, et Alouna qui sanglotait en essayant de tenir le rythme de marche de la Zabrak avec ses jambes à demi paralysées. Cette fois-ci se terrer dans leur petit terrier n'avait pas été suffisant pour les épargner de ces fous dangereux. Même les trois jeunes enfants avaient été sortis de leur cachette, entre les mains d'un grand homme trapu aux allures de bourreau. Il les tenait tous les trois qui n'osaient même plus respirer et pleurer au centre du camp de base où Threja affichait, radieuse, son nouveau butin: Un Kenobi et une Palpatine.  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin un vaisseau sorti de l'hyper espace dans un boom assourdissant juste au dessus du camp. Non, ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, malgré le retard leurs parents et proches arrivaient plus enragés que jamais.  
«-Ils sont déjà là! Cria Ha'dard qui fonçait vers la surface de la planète   
-Atterrissez! On s'occupe d'eux!» Mellia ne put retenir les deux Mandaloriens, tout de même assez sérieusement blessés, de se jeter du vaisseau forcé de ralentir pour ne pas s'écraser. Les Jetpacks les retenant dans les airs suffisaient à les maintenir au loin, pour tirer dans le tas, de quoi les déstabiliser en attendant l'arrivée des autres au sol. Les trois plus petits furent pris et éloignés par leur ravisseur alors que Threja poussa Alouna et Kalen au sol, son sabre déjà prêt à l'emploi. Leur entrée en fanfare fut assez surprenante pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires, et voilà Mashen et Solan entrer en scène en premier, transperçant les hommes occupés à tirer sur les Mandaloriens. Dans le vaisseau alors que Mellia venait de saisir son sabre pour rejoindre la lutte, son compagnon l'arrêta directement, la laissant confuse.  
«-Fait moi confiance à Solan et moi! Occupe toi de Zawadi!   
-Oui...» elle acquiesça voyant Qui-Ark activer son sabre bleu et s'en aller.  
Les voilà engagés dans un combat sans retenue, Ha'dard et Qui-Ark toujours ensembles étaient les plus virulent, les plus puissants, les doyens de cette troupe. Threja qui tentait de s'éloigner en criant bêtement aux siens de faire barrage à Solan et Mara dû faire un choix, elle ne pourrait tirer jusqu'au vaisseau les deux jeunes adolescents... son choix se porta sur la petite blonde, Alouna, laissant Kalen perturbé et sans défense au milieu du terrain. Très vite son grand frère fut à ses côtés pour le relever et le protéger.  
Emportée par la Zabrak, Alouna tenta de hurler, d'appeler son père avant que cette dernière ne lui plaque la main sur la bouche.  
Mais l'instinct et l'amour parental était plus puissant que n'importe quel appel à l'aide, le grand Palpatine en abattant un ennemi eut le réflexe de regarder en direction de sa fille, Threja l'emmenait de force, il devait la récupérer. Un coup d'épaule pour prévenir Qui-Ark «Va aider Mashen à récupérer les petits, je vais chercher ma fille» puis il se mit à sprinter en serrant sa poigne sur le manche de son sabre, il devait faire vite.  
Mashen était bel et bien dépassé, lui aussi avait été malmené en temps que prisonnier de Rekon, cela dit ses élèves qu'il considérait comme ses enfants étaient entre les mains de cet immense pervers qui trônait patiemment à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne se laissera pas faire, c'était de son devoir que de parvenir à les protéger, mais voilà, l'épuisement le rendait lent, il souffrait d'une forte migraine et le voilà maintenant à combattre à genoux contre trois sbires en même temps. Surestimant son état physique Mashen était face à l'impossible et ses petits élèves eurent à défier le pire, le voir se laissé dominer. Ils fermèrent les yeux en se blottissant les uns contre les autres pour ne pas voir l'issue du combat de leur maître.  
«Regardez!» ordonna leur geôlier en tirant leur tête vers le haut. Cette vision fut horrible, surtout pour des jeunes de leur âge, deux lances dans le ventre de leur maître qui se tordait de douleur, et trois âmes innocentes marquées au fer rouge par l'horreur. Cet homme horrible qui se réjouissait de les voir faire face à la défaite de l'utilisateur de la force. Sa jouissance fut courte et heureusement, un cri tribal fit écho dans la forêt et une lame bleue mît fin à cette personne immonde, Qui-Ark qui venait de sauver les petits remarquait en même temps que l'un des leurs était tombé au combat. Au final il s'interposa entre les assassins de Mashen et ses anciens élèves pour le leur faire payer dignement. Ils étaient terrifiés, horrifiés, mais désormais sauf auprès du grand et puissant Qui-Ark Kenobi.

Quant à Threja, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer que son ennemi arrivait pour sauver sa petite fille. Elle qui hurlait en tendant le bras vers son père courant vers elle et détruisant tout sur son passage. «Papa!» S'exclama-t-elle en se débattant avec le peu de force qu'elle possédait, prévenant malencontreusement la Zabrak de l'arrivée tonitruante d'Ha'dard. En grognant de rage cette dernière lâcha la pauvre Alouna sous le choc pour se saisir de son sabre rouge. La petite fille tenta avec les moyens du bord de se relever et de partir, trop lente et désavantagée, le son du sabre rasant l'air, elle se mit en boule pesant que l'on sonnait sa mort. Au lieu de ça le rasoir rouge la frôla, Threja la voulait vivante... hélas son exosquelette, lui, en avait pâti, elle l'avait saccagé pour la clouer au sol. Tout ce qu'Alouna pouvait faire désormais privée de ses jambes était de ramper dans la boue.  
Derrière elle Ha'dard et Threja croisaient le fer. Ce combat était d'une rare intensité, le père désespéré devenait presque sanguinaire à viser sa fidèle ennemie principalement au visage, faisant virevolter ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux par la force les laissant à la merci des sabres lasers de ses compagnons. Ha'dard en profitait d'ailleurs souvent pour regarder sa petite tentée de fuir comme elle le pouvait, espérant en vain de faire basculer Threja non pas vers son vaisseau à elle, mais vers le centre du camp. Lors de l'une de ses tentatives, l'homme fut bloqué entre le bras et la lame laser de la Zabrak, il voulut lui saisir la gorge de sa main libre, à la place c'est elle qui lui infligea un puissant coup de tête, après quoi elle passa son sabre le long de son bras alors qu'il s'écroulait par terre gravement blessé. Son cris de douleur à peine contenu figea un instant Alouna. Puis la brute de Zabrak l'avait à nouveau entre les bras, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que son père, son unique sauveur avait été vaincu.  
«-Non! Non! Papa! Hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer la voix, la grande Zabrak la portant au dessus de son épaule, laissant Alouna tambouriner contre son dos.  
-Tais-toi petite sotte!» Aboya-t-elle, sans pour autant calmer la jeune fille déboussolée et paniquée en voyant son père au sol, il s'éloignait d'elle. Ha'dard eut juste le temps de relever la tête et de faire face à cette horrible réalité. Il ne pouvait rien dire, même pour cela son cœur était devenu trop morne, froid et faible.  
À la place ce fut Solan qui alla vers lui, Mara Jade prit le paris, sans réfléchir alors que Threja et les siens partaient avec la Palpatine, leur vaisseau près à décoller, l'ancienne Jedi se jeta dans la fumée du vaisseau, se sacrifiant sans réfléchir. Après quoi ce fut un néant total, deux d'entre eux étaient partis vers l'inconnu, l'un était tombé au combat, Sangha avait connu des jours plus heureux.


	47. Chapter 47

Finalement ils l'avaient fait. Les adolescents téméraires et butés qu'ils étaient parvinrent à sortir du vieux bâtiment où le son et les hurlements des Anoobas et des hommes à leur recherche résonnaient comme un cri lointain. La troupe poisseuse et désorientée se trouvait sur leur point de départ après une longue course et une partie d'escalade non sans encombre. Le petit muret où Alice s'était confessée cachait toujours le petit Droïde que Kei courut récupérer. Il prit la petite sphère désactivée dans les bras, plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait. La troupe se raidit à l'entente d'un sourd crissement, Kei courait à nouveau en leur direction lorsqu'un second Anooba se hissa sur les toits. «Kei!» Jess était extrêmement inquiet pour son ami coupé d'eux par cette horrible créature. Coraïn et Jaïna avaient déjà activé leurs sabres tandis qu'Alice se précipita vers le jeune homme.   
«-Qu'est-ce que... souffla Jaïna  
-Non, Alice reviens c'est de la folie!» Hurla la seconde utilisatrice de la force.   
L'animal tournait en grognant autour du jeune homme qui, seul, serait plus facile à tuer. «Hey!» appela la Kenobi pour attirer l'attention de la créature, le reste du groupe appelant Kei pour le forcer à revenir vers eux. Le monstre n'eut pas le temps de réellement prendre conscience de la situation qu'il fut propulsé en arrière par la poussée de force de la courageuse Alice, le laissant retomber dans les profondeurs de l'épave qui servait d'usine.  
Un souffle de soulagement balaya tous les adolescents qui n'en profitèrent guère pour se reposer, il fallait fournir un dernier effort et traverser la ville jusqu'au spatio-port.  
Une ville sans le moindre ennemi, comme toute journée banale sur Corellia, les rues étaient bondées ne facilitant pas leur course bien que les voilà bien mieux camouflés. Tout semblait être gagné, les voilà dans le spatio-port et un dernier virage derrière le bâtiment détruit par les artifices de Marloe, Sana et Kei et... Jaïna en tête s'arrêta brusquement avant de reculer en emmenant les autres avec.  
«-Ça va pas de...  
-Chut! Jaïna coupa Sana dans son élan, la Zabrak était surprise, dans le mauvais sens du terme.  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Sana s'obligea tout de même de répondre à son aîné qui recula pour tous les laissés regarder, discrètement.  
-Voyez pas vous même.»   
Une petite tête empilée l'une sur l'autre se distinguait dans le paysage sombre et gris, chacun constatant cette nouvelle situation périlleuse.  
«-Merde. Marloe toujours aussi constructive était à mi chemin entre la haine et le sentiment de défaite.  
-La république, ils savent que nous sommes là? S'inquiéta Jess avant de reculer à nouveau derrière le mur. Leur accès au faucon était bloqué, deux soldats y faisaient tranquillement le guet à l'entrée du vaisseau.  
-Et votre avis de recherche alors?   
-Vous n'y avez plus pensés? Firent tour à tour les filles de Sangha.  
-La galaxie est grande! Ils auraient pu nous chercher n'importe où. Répondit naïvement Kei en prenant les deux adolescentes de haut.  
-Oui, mais tu connais beaucoup de planètes où des hôtels entiers sont saccagés par une bande d'ados?» Demanda sèchement et ironiquement Alice qui marqua un point. Après coup cela devenait évident, ils sont trop reconnaissables et trop peu discrets pour passer inaperçus dans une situation pareille.   
Et les voilà dans un nouveau cul de sac, à croire que ça n'en finirait jamais. Pendant que les frères et sœurs Tico, les jumeaux et Alice se lamentaient plus qu'autre chose, Jess se pencha à nouveau pour regarder le vaisseau de plus prêt, suivi de Jaïna et Coraïn.  
«Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient se tenir à carreau et être discret pour cette fois?» Le jeune Dameron avait une petite idée dernière la tête, espérant que les autres suivront sans tout faire exploser.

Les deux soldats qui stationnaient devant le mythique vaisseau étaient silencieux, droits comme des i, écoutant l'ordre que leur avait donné Jannah qui vaquait à ses recherches et ses interrogations, celui de vérifier que personne ne tente de le voler, elle avait espoir qu'ils tombent sur leurs adolescents mal préparés.  
Et au contraire, peut-être avaient-ils sous-estimé la ruse dont ils pouvaient faire preuve... lorsqu'ils le voulaient bien.   
Proxima vola innocemment en leur direction, contrôlé à distance par Jess, Keran étant toujours incapable d'articuler une phrase construite. Bien évidemment, l'intriguant et mignon petit Droïde flottant seul ici ne passa pas inaperçu et les deux hommes furent immédiatement séduits par son charme et ses grands yeux holographiques.   
«-Sympa comme petit Droïde. Fit le premier en l'examinant.  
-Tu sais d'où il peut bien venir?  
-Non...»   
À cet instant le garde s'approcha de Proxima qui, par réflexe de sécurité, recula en bipant.  
«J'adore!» les soldats avaient complètement craqués face au Droïde bucolique, le plan fonctionnait à merveille, le temps qu'ils passaient à tentés d'approcher Proxima fut suffisant à Coraïn, experte en l'art de la discrétion, pour marcher jusqu'à l'arrière de la rampe. Un petit regard de la part de l'adolescente vers ses amis dispersés et bien concentrés derrière d'autres vaisseaux se perdit avant qu'elle ne prenne appuis sur le métal pour glisser délicatement à l'intérieur du faucon millenium. Ici en théorie, on ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre, autant se lâcher et passer à la partie plus brusque de leur plan.   
Seule dans le cockpit la Palpatine fut plus que reconnaissante envers son père pour lui avoir tout de même appris la base du pilotage, une base assez solide qui permit à Coraïn après quelques manipulations rapides de lancer à fond les réacteurs. Le vieux cargo souffla et se souleva du sol avant même que les gardes n'eurent le temps de faire quoique ce soit, l'accès au vaisseau toujours possible, elle pivota sec assommant l'un d'eux au passage. Jess se dévoila le premier en rappelant le droïde qui fusa vers le vaisseau, le second homme commença à tirer en alertant l'unité, mais hélas il fut trop lent et pas à la hauteur d'une horde d'adolescents en fuite et plus dégourdie qu'au départ. Le vaisseau fut entièrement chargé en moins d'une minute, Coraïn fit place à Jess et donna le feu vert pour s'en aller, directement à la vitesse maximale pour ne laisser aucune trace. Certains n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'accrocher qu'il démarra au car de tour complètement à l'horizontale, clouant les plus lents contre les murs. Encore une fois Keran n'eut le temps de rien voir et rien sentir, il était encore à moitié sous hallucinogènes et dans son état cataplectique "normal" à rouler et glisser dans le faucon comme une poupée en chiffon.  
Un franc succès pour la bande qui avait encore une fois échappé aux leurs avec une certaine finesse. Jannah, au sol, laissa tomber son comlink en les voyant détaler sous ses yeux, ceux-là elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sur Sangha, la lutte s'était achevée laissant derrière elle un goût amer. Les Mandaloriens venaient de déposer un drap blanc délicatement sur le corps de Mashen devant qui trônaient ses trois plus jeunes padawans détruits se tenant la main en retenant leurs larmes.  
Ha'dard fut spectateur d'un triste spectacle, voyant sa petit fille quitter sa terre entre les mains de ces voyous déchirant le père solitaire et si protecteur. Hors de contrôle lui même et incapable de la protéger, il hurla de douleur et de rage en plantant la lame de son sabre dans le sol boueux, à genoux et la tête baissée. Derrière lui, jamais les autres ne l'avaient vu en tel état de détresse, excepté peut-être lorsque sa femme avait été assassinée, un mal que le Palpatine n'avait jamais su expier.  
La troupe de combattants vinrent à lui, lui donner le courage de se relever. Qui-Ark porta presque son ami qui releva la tête pour hurler face au ciel. Même si ils essayaient de le calmer, ça ne changeait rien. Le maigre espoir qui restait était que Mara Jade puisse neutraliser à elle seule un vaisseau, en partant du principe qu'elle avait réussie à y embarquer.  
Autour du cercle d'adulte, Kalen arriva d'un pas timide, par peur de déranger, derrière eux, il savait potentiellement quoi faire pour les sauver... il ne voulait juste pas aggraver la situation, tout était si délicat.  
Solan, toujours si discret et froid sursauta lorsque son petit frère lui rentra dedans pour se frayer un passage entre eux. «Hey, nabot!» aboya le plus âgé, Kalen avait l'habitude de son attitude désagréable et en l'occurrence il avait mieux à faire, devant les regards intrigués et l'air désespéré mais toujours aussi autoritaire d'Ha'dard, le jeune Kenobi se reprit en main et tendis un comlink face au leader du groupe qui ne compris pas tout de suite.  
«Coraïn, je suis sûre qu'elle répondra et qu'elle fera tout pour aider.»  
Il ne savait pas qu'Ha'dard avait été fort déçu par son comportement, mais le petit Kenobi dressé plein d'espoir et de bonnes intentions allait le pousser à renouer avec cette jeunesse sauvage et, il faut l'admettre, courageuse qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

Alouna osait à peine prendre son souffle, elle était pétrifiée de peur, persuadée qu'ils allaient la tuer de la plus cruelle des manières. Traînée jusqu'à l'avant du vaisseau prêt du poste de pilotage, on la laissa tomber au sol en riant en prime de sa situation. Entre moqueries, frayeurs et humiliations, Alouna ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer des pleurs dans son bras avant que Threja ne la relève en la tirant par les cheveux.  
«-Tu remercieras ta sœur pour nous avoir laissé champ libre. La petite ne répondit rien, elle n'avait même pas vraiment écouté, en étant relâchée au sol la seule phrase qu'elle puisse articuler fut:  
-Je veux rentrer chez moi.   
-Que c'est adorable...» rétorqua Threja en la regardant paralysée au sol.  
Un visage, une femme qu'elle reconnut pénétra à son tour dans la pièce grisâtre et sale. Mara Jade, les poings liés, avait été escortée jusqu'ici. Alouna regarda l'adulte du coin de l'œil, avachie contre le sol en métal froid, il y avait au moins une deuxième prisonnière pour le moment.  
«-Elle est entrée dans le hangar du vaisseau juste avant que nous quittions l'atmosphère de la planète. Fit l'un des sbires face à la Zabrak.  
-Doit on la faire prisonnière? La torturer? Demanda un second. Mara semblait plutôt confiante à lancer quelques regards furtifs à la petite Palpatine qui sentait pourtant un danger sans précédant s'approcher, cognant dans sa poitrine. Une imminence que la grande rousse ne vit pas venir en souriant du coin des lèvres à la grande Zabrak qui tira profit de l'ignorance de l'une et du traumatisme de l'autre.  
«À genoux! Elle ordonna aux soldats, tirant Mara, la forçant à s'incliner face à son ennemie. Son sourire s'effaça et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, ou se débattre plus longtemps, Threja mît fin à tout espoir.  
Nous n'en aurons pas besoin!»   
Sa lame rouge et incandescente jaillit et vint trancher la tête de la personne mise à genoux. Alouna détourna soudainement le regard les mains sur ses oreilles, prise par une envie de vomir ou de hurler de terreur. Mara Jade, qui, pour une fois avait fait preuve de bonté et manifesté toute la lumière pour qui elle s'était battue tant d'années aux côtés de Luke Skywalker, venait d'être décapitée comme un vulgaire bout de viande dans l'unique but de blesser une enfant victime de son histoire et d'elle même.

Et alors que le Faucon Millenium, lancé en hyper espace vers Lothal, laissait un peu de répit à nos jeunes avant de récupérer leur amie, Ha'dard et sa voix grave fit sursauter les adolescents avant que Coraïn ne fasse voler son comlink dans sa main.  
«-Papa? S'exclama-t-elle avec étonnement et espoir, il ne répondit pas immédiatement, on l'endentait longuement respirer, tout de même rassuré de là où il était, que sa fille aînée semblait en pleine forme.  
-Coraïn, tu me reçois?   
-Bien sûr! Dit moi que tout va bien! Elle continua sur sa lancée, faisant abstraction des autres autours d'elle.  
-Ils ont réussis. Lâcha le père.  
-Qu...quoi? Bégaya la jeune fille qui sentît son cœur se serrer, là où elle porta directement sa main.  
-Alouna, ils nous l'ont arrachés, je suis navré.»  
Coraïn reçut la nouvelle comme une gifle, elle sentait la faiblesse de son père et sa douleur comme elle subissait la sienne. Soudainement figée sur place, les bras ballants la Palpatine ne cessait de psychoter et de répéter des mots pour se rassurer, les autres autour d'elle venant lentement à ses côtés, Alice courant chercher Jess et Jaïna dans le cockpit pour qu'ils puissent constater d'eux même. Une triste défaite pour la belle Coraïn toujours en liaison avec son père qui ne pouvait rien lui dire, même pas la rassurer, ça serait un mensonge de sa part que de lui susurrer que tout irait bien.  
Mais même si ils semblaient toucher le fond, quand bien même on aurait pu croire qu'ils y étaient déjà, c'était l'une des valeurs de leurs parents, leurs ancêtres que de garder espoir et toujours espéré remonter. Comme par instinct, Kei arracha le comlink des mains tremblantes de la pauvre Coraïn pour hurler:  
«-Lothal, monsieur! Ils vont sur Lothal! Cette détermination et cet aveu laissa les Jedis de Sangha de l'autre côté perplexes.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être... peu importe à qui ils s'adressaient, il fallait qu'ils y aillent eux aussi.  
-Mon frère dit vrai! Allez sur Lothal. Coupa Sana.  
-On vous le jure. Supplia presque Kei, alors que, excepté Alice qui tenait Coraïn à l'écart dans ses bras, le reste du groupe se redressa et vinrent porter leur soutien.  
-Ameryn est avec eux là-bas, ils les amènent au portail! Allez sur Lothal! Cette fois c'est Marloe, qui très transparente, fit entendre sa voix. Certains regardaient un peu tendus de dévoiler autant de leur échec à des gens si éminents. Ha'dard le remarqua d'ailleurs.  
-Comment ça Ameryn?  
-Ne posez plus de question allez-y! Continua Marloe.  
-On vous en prie! Jaïna.  
-Pour la force, pour Alouna, pour Coraïn.» Puis Jess, ils se relayèrent tous pour convaincre sans perdre plus de temps de partir vers Lothal.  
Au final, sous les regards ébahis et luisants de fiertés et d'espoirs de Coraïn et Alice qui ne les imaginaient pas aussi courageux et persévérants, le groupe ne s'arrêta pas de scander le nom de la planète (même Keran à demi endormi qui ne devait sans doute pas comprendre pourquoi ils hurlaient comme ça, mais qui suivait la majorité).   
«Très bien.» fit Ha'dard, peut-être un peu agacé de les entendre aboyer de cette façon. De toute manière, ils avaient été entendus et sans doute écoutés, pour Alouna, pour Coraïn, pour Ameryn et pour la force.

Les Jedis de Sangha avaient tous reçu le message, un message clair et limpide auquel une unique réponse s'imposait:  
«-Nous repartons. Fit Ha'dard en prenant une gorgée d'air comme une gorgée d'espoir.  
-Lothal? Demanda Solan en croisant les bras.  
-Je pense qu'ils ont été assez clair là dessus!» parvint à plaisanter son père, Qui-Ark.  
La totalité du petit groupe se mit à sourire, à garder la tristesse et les larmes de côté. Kalen était fier de lui, face au grand Palpatine, pour avoir su quelque part, du moins il le pensait, influencé leur décision.  
«Après tout... repris ce dernier en regardant ses amis qu'il considérait comme proches depuis le temps, un jour, ce sera à leur tour de protéger la paix, de prendre des décisions, de faire leur marque dans cette rude galaxie. Alors à nous de les soutenir coûte que coûte.»   
En voilà un discours enfin encourageant parmi ces nouvelles sombres successives. S'ensuivra, sans laisser le temps leur échapper, d'un départ hâtif pour cette fameuse planète, les adultes ayant pris la décision de suivre la jeunesse, une voie vers le futur. Après tout, comme Ha'dard sous entendait: plus tard il ne restera que leur parole pour guider la galaxie.  
Et ils étaient fiers de le dire et de le penser. Qui-Ark avait demandé à sa conjointe, Mellia de rester sur Sangha, veiller sur les blessés et sur les enfants qui avaient déjà assez subis pour aujourd'hui et pour un bon moment. Cela faisait parti du jeu et Mellia l'acceptait volontiers, bien que chagrinée de voir son cher et tendre s'envoler une fois encore vers le danger... et son grand garçon qui portait si fièrement l'héritage de la force et de la famille Kenobi.  
«-Solan? Il descendit du vaisseau pour venir auprès de sa mère qui lui souriait gentiment.  
-Oui?  
-Je veux juste te dire que je suis fière de toi! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue de son fils, bien plus grand qu'elle. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Faites bien attention à vous!»   
Elle lâcha son fils et le laissa monter à bord du vaisseau avec Qui-Ark, fier lui aussi. Kalen devait reconnaître que malgré le mauvais caractère de son frère aîné, il était brave, courageux et dévoué, sa mère avait raison d'être si heureuse de le voir en héro, persuadé quelque part que cela sera aussi sa place à lui et à sa sœur aussi butée soit elle.  
Finalement ce fut au tour des Mandaloriens de s'approcher, leurs armures et casques endommagés, du vaisseau. Ha'dard eut tout de même assez de compassion pour leur demander:  
«-Rien de vous oblige de partir, vous avez assez combattus en notre faveur malgré vos blessures. Malgré ça, avec tout le respect qu'ils devaient à la gentillesse du leader, leur âme mandalorienne primait.  
-Nous nous sommes jurés de vous suivre et de vous aider jusqu'à la mort, sur la tombe des nôtres ayant combattus et protégés la force et ceux qui la manipulent. Fit solennellement Tenart  
-Telle est la voie.» Poursuivit Chag.  
Ainsi se termina cet arrêt sur la planète aux milles couleurs, sur la phrase de la voie irréfutable de mandalore qui résonnait encore dans la tête de Kalen, regardant le vaisseau retourner vadrouiller dans la galaxie, vers Lothal.

Dans le faucon millenium toujours fixé sur sa trajectoire, le temps semblait s'être figé depuis quelques instants, depuis l'élan fantastique des enfants de la république et le crève cœur de Coraïn assise sur la banquette à fixer le sol, elle n'avait pas bougé ni parlé depuis sa conversation avec son père. L'euphorie était visiblement retombée pour les laissés affronter la dure réalité. Jaïna, seule dans le cockpit, regardait la galaxie défiler alors que son esprit lui hurlait qu'ils couraient à la catastrophe. Une ambiance cyclothymique qui passait d'heureux espoir à un sombre cauchemar sans cesse.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Marmonna Keran à moitié endormi et étalé de tout son long sur la banquette.  
-À ton avis! Aboya la jumelle, refroidie, les bras croisés. On va sur Lothal sauver Ameryn et Alouna.»  
Contre toute attente, le jeune rouquin se mit à rire, un rire qui sonnait toujours aussi faux, il faudra visiblement du temps avant de récupérer un Keran complètement sobre. Enfin, à cet instant précis la totalité des jeunes présents dans le vaisseau se regardèrent un peu perplexe alors que Keran argumenta:  
«Vous avez vus... franchement, à nous seuls on sera d'aucune aide!»  
Avec ses mouvements de bras maladroits et sa voix tantôt dans les aiguës tantôt dans les graves, le groupe aurait très bien pu simplement ignorer ce rare moment de lucidité. Or pour une fois ils se montrèrent plus sages et réalistes qu'à l'habitude, Jaïna fit une moue en baissant les yeux.  
«-Il a raison, nous ne sommes pas d'une très grande utilité. Alice et Coraïn furent encore plus confuses, ça n'était pas le même discours encourageant qu'ils tenaient avec Ha'dard quelques instants plus tôt.  
-Et les nôtres? Impossible de... commença Kei avant de violemment se faire réprimander par la Kenobi.  
-Non!   
-Mais je veux juste proposer...  
-Hors de question, nous devons rester anonymes! Jamais la république ne dois se mêler de nos histoires, nous ne sommes pas censés exister.  
-Et puis quelle idée! Marloe vint en rajouter une couche, toisant le jeune homme, assise en tailleur sur la table de Dejarik. Si ils nous identifient moi et mon frère, ma mère sera condamnée à mort... et possiblement... nous aussi.»  
Alice haussa la tête approuvant radicalement les dires de sa camarade fière de lui en avoir bouché un coin. Kei leva les bras, reconnaissant sa culpabilité, pour tourner le dos au groupe, sans doute un peu vexé.  
«-C'est pas en boudant que tu vas trouver une solution. Pesta Sana  
-Bah vas y, si toi t'as mieux!» Les esprits s'échauffaient vites dans le faucon millenium, la Zabrak vint s'interposer entre la fratrie en les intimant de baisser d'un cran. Alice regarda discrètement Coraïn qui préférait fermer les yeux.  
Après un retour au silence, les regards s'arrêtèrent sur Jess qui tournait en rond, en cherchant ses mots visiblement, il venait d'avoir une idée peut-être incroyable, mais surdimensionnée:  
«-Dites, il s'adressa à Coraïn et Alice, il y a un second grand vaisseau sur Sangha?  
-Oui, celui qui nous sert d'unité médicale... enfin il est surtout bien vide... répondit Alice qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
-Et si, nous embarquions avec nous les lézards stellaires? L'idée était vraiment folle, mais pas tant que ça pour eux. Alice voulut se résonner.  
-Je ne pense pas que...  
-Si! Coraïn reprit finalement la parole. On peut les amener avec nous.   
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la Palpatine sourire comme ça, Jess ne perdit pas un instant pour courir dans le cockpit, il fallait changer de cap.  
-Ça! C'est comme ça qu'on va leur botter le cul!» Marloe accentua la fin de sa phrase en désignant Kei qui osait enfin se retourner vers eux.

Dans son cockpit le jeune Dameron ne perdit pas la moindre seconde. Sortant de l'hyper espace au beau milieu de nulle part dans une lourde secousse, il reprogramma un nouveau saut in extremis, direction Sangha, un petit détour pour s'armer de la plus grande arme qu'avait inventé la galaxie: la vie elle même. Le saut ne se fit pas en douceur, il fallait être efficace, alors il cria une dernière fois à ses compagnons:  
«On s'accroche!» pour ne pas les prendre au dépourvu comme les fois précédentes.


	48. Chapter 48

Pendant ce temps sur Naboo ils ignoraient tous ce que l'avenir leur réservait, la seule chose qui se dessinait à l'horizon était le rassemblement de ce matin avec leurs alliés... qui allait être long. En entrant dans la salle imposante du palais, les voix résonnant dans l'écho, un détail n'échappa pas à Poe toujours collé à son ami Finn.   
«-Des nouvelles de Zaraam?  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'elle devait être là.»  
Finn regarda du coin de l'œil son camarade, un peu perplexe, elle était sans doute simplement en retard? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait tant le préoccuper. Pourtant Poe continua à fouiller longuement dans la pièce avant de crier à la foule de se séparer.

Zaraam qui manquait à l'appel en était d'ailleurs bien consciente, mais incapable de plus, la jeune femme faisait de son mieux. Dans les appartements de Lando, face au soleil s'élevant dans le ciel, la Cathars regardait l'horizon les yeux mis clos. Elle préparait les médicaments de son grand père qui ne bougeait plus depuis deux jours, refusant constamment de prendre l'air, de manger. Zaraam était inquiète presque ivre et surtout désemparée, elle ne pouvait se soumettre au fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien de plus.  
Mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, la jeune hybride avait peur. Fiévreux et pâle, Zaraam ne pouvait faire autrement que de louper la figuration politique au profit de sa famille. Alors elle ruminait, fouillait dans les placards en jetant de petits regards inquiets à l'homme allongé sur son lit qui fixait le plafond.  
«Zaraam!» Lando appela sa petite fille qui s'agitait à ses côtés. Elle leva enfin la tête, laissant paraître toute la pression qu'elle avait sur ses épaules, les enjeux qui s'ajoutaient de jours en jours.  
«-Laisse voir ça de côté, approche. Bien évidemment elle ne pouvait s'y opposer, venant lentement s'agenouiller face à son grand père qui prit un grand bol d'air avant de reprendre:  
Tu sais, je crois que tu es la petite la plus attentionnée et courageuse que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma petite fille! Plaisanta-t-il, décrochant un sourire timide mais sincère de la part de Zaraam. Tu sais quoi d'autre, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, tu es incroyablement douée, talentueuse dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Sans doute l'homme faisait référence à la politique, le sens de la justice auquel la jeune femme était si attachée. Pour l'instant cette conversation avait tout d'honorable. Jusqu'à ce que Lando s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle, plus affaibli que jamais:  
Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre ton envol ma petite. Il inspira lentement, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans sa tête.  
-Attends... commença-t-elle, soudainement traversée par une vague de panique.  
-Écoute, il déposa une main sur l'avant bras tigré de Zaraam, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu as besoin de vivre pour toi.   
-Non...  
-Si, c'est à ton tour de jouer, à toi de faire ton chemin, seule. Je n'ai plus à m'imposer à toi, tu dois ouvrir tes ailes ma fille.  
-Non... elle répéta ce même mot pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, la main de son grand père perdant sa chaleur dans laquelle elle baignait depuis petite, sans lui, sans ses histoires et si il ne l'avait pas gardée après la mort de son fils aîné, Zaraam n'aurait jamais été telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.  
-Mais il le faut. Souviens toi, tu vaux tellement, pour moi, tes parents... et plus encore.»  
Les derniers mots étouffés seront réellement ceux qui marqueront la fin du célèbre contrebandier, la génération de l'alliance rebelle se terminait ici.  
«Grand père?» Elle tenta en vain de l'appeler, de le réveiller, peut-être que cela n'était qu'un malaise? Qu'un cauchemar... mais non, la voilà livrée à elle même, face à la vie adulte. Alertée par les pleurs Moona passa sa tête dans la pièce n'osant pas vraiment ouvrir la porte.  
«Va chercher un médecin! Vite!» supplia la Cathars en hurlant, elle avait l'impression que le monde se décomposait et que rien ne pourra arrêter sa tristesse.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans une pièce à part Finn avait rejoint Larma d'Acy pour prendre des nouvelles de Jannah et ses frères, ils venaient juste de leur annoncer à nouveau la fuite des jeunes confirmant les observations faites.   
Un médecin entra dans la pièce sans frapper, interrompant sans précédent la discussion.  
«-Excusez-moi! Il remarqua les trois grands hologrammes diffusant les silhouettes des Calrissian, oh et vous faites bien d'être présents...  
-Il y a un problème? Finn voyait que le jeune médecin avait quelque chose à dire, et il percevait aussi dans son regard et grâce à la transpiration apparente sur son visage, la vague de pression et d'émotions qui allait les frapper.  
-Lando Calrissian est mort.»  
Comme une tornade déferla dans le palais de Naboo, frappant injustement les proches, la famille de l'homme. Rosabelle et ses frères étaient parqués dans une chambre seuls avec leur cousin et sa mère qui se retrouvait seule à tenter de calmer les pleurs et les questionnements de ces enfants, sachant qu'en pleine mission loin d'ici son mari devait affronter la mort de son père absent une bonne partie de sa vie. Un vaisseau qui, quittant à peine Corellia, était incroyablement calme, c'était presque morbide, aucuns des trois enfants de Lando n'osaient parler.  
Cette perte était de trop dans cette mêlée de catastrophes. Et Chewie, pour qui Lando était quelque part comme un petit souvenir de son passé tumultueux et énergisant avec Han qui vieillissait avec lui, venait de briser une énorme statue par la force de ses puissants bras de Wookie sous le coup de la peine. Rey, Poe, Finn et les autres le laissant faire, ils étaient eux aussi très affectés en plus d'avoir ce sentiment de porter sur leur dos la tristesse des autres.

Dans le cockpit du Faucon Millenium Jess ne quittait plus l'immensité spatiale des yeux. Depuis quelques minutes désormais le groupe avait rejoint les abords de Sangha, à nouveau piégés dans l'immense nébuleuse noire qui protégeait la planète et ses astres. Avec lui, Jaïna, Kei et Alice surveillaient son parcours, le jeune pilote aux aguets dans son vaisseau lancé à pleine puissance après une longue traversée plus explosive qu'une montagne russe.  
Keran pourrait en témoigner, de ce voyage trop agité pour le rouquin qui n'en avait pas terminé avec les toxines. Chaque mouvement du vaisseau commandé à l'avant par la Kenobi qui se fiait à la force pour rejoindre sa planète faisaient accroître le malaise du pauvre garçon.  
« - Marloe... et ça recommençait, dès que sa sœur qui tentait de le tenir assis le sentait partir il fallait agir dans la seconde.  
-Merde, Coraïn vite, vite un sceau, quelque chose ! » s'excita la jumelle qui détournait déjà le regard et s'éloignait comme elle le pouvait.   
Le faucon bascula une fois encore dans l'autre sens, Keran avait quasiment les yeux au ciel en toussant dans un bruit réellement horrible tandis que Coraïn courait par ici en s'accrochant aux tuyaux pour lui trouver... quelque chose, comme disait Marloe.   
Mettant sa main contre sa bouche en appelant sa sœur pour exprimer sa détresse on pouvait sentir que cela ne tiendrait plus longtemps.  
« -Dépêche-toi ! Il est mûr ! hurla Marloe en regardant la Palpatine qui fouillait, heureusement elle finit par rapidement sortir un vieux seau qui devait surement servir à une fuite d'huile, mais tant pis ça n'était qu'un détail et la voilà à revenir une fois encore en plein virage serré.  
-Je suis là. Elle tendit sa trouvaille express au pauvre Keran qui y vomit trippes et boyaux, Marloe se demandait combien de temps elle tiendrait assise à côté de lui sans s'y mettre aussi, jamais ils ne s'étaient imaginés dans une situation aussi peu flattante.  
-On arrive bientôt ? Demanda le rouquin en levant à peine la tête, dépité.   
-J'espère, s'il vous plaît... » Ils en avaient oublié Sana, qui accrochée plus loin, se bouchait le nez sensible comme elle était et visiblement peu ravie de tenir compagnie à Keran.

Dans le poste de pilotage Alice se réveilla soudainement, faisant sursauter les autres adolescents lui tenant compagnie, elle sentait quelque chose.  
«Dix-sept degrés, gauche!» Elle se figea droite comme un I, avec une telle précision dans sa voix qu'il était impossible de réfuter, surtout Jaïna qui sentait sa gorge se serrer comme étouffée par la puissance de l'énergie qui se profilait, il n'y avait pas de doutes, ils y étaient presque.  
Jess prit un nouveau virage serré tout en accroissant à nouveau la vitesse, ils ne prenaient pas en compte l'état de Keran qui, basculé dans l'autre sens, ressaisit son vieux seau pour vomir à nouveau dedans, lui qui glissait sur le siège forçant Coraïn et Marloe à le redresser pour éviter de verser le triste contenu du seau.  
Sana n'en pouvait plus de rester ici avec Keran et ses rejets gastriques nauséabonds, l'adolescente décida de partir voir dans le cockpit à la place. Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur passer un savon, le brouillard noir et épais disparût sous ses yeux aux profits de la belle planète rougeâtre. L'ensemble du groupe lâcha un soupir de soulagement et Kei cria:  
«-On y est!   
-Atterrissage imminent! Rajouta son fidèle ami Jess, fier de ses manœuvres jusqu'ici.  
Derrière Marloe fut plus que soulagée, s'empressant de hurler la nouvelle à son frère blanc comme un linge que les filles tenaient à bout de bras.  
-T'as entendu, c'est bon on y est.»  
Il ne répondit rien, le pauvre Keran avait juste la force d'émettre un petit gémissement en se laissant glisser lentement.

L'arrivée du faucon millenium sur Sangha était aussi folklorique et bruyante que la première fois, le vacarme du vaisseau contrastait avec le calme en cette matinée sur la planète colorée.  
Et après autant de mauvaises surprises et de visiteurs importunés, le moindre son de vaisseau entrant dans l'atmosphère éveillait de sombres souvenirs, particulièrement dans la tête des plus jeunes.  
Mellia fut prise d'assaut par trois petits corps déjà inquiets.  
«-Kalen! Elle appela son fils cadet qui rappliqua immédiatement. Va voir ce qu'il se passe, je les mets en sécurités et je te rejoins.  
-Oui maman.»  
Autant employer les grands moyens, au final ils n'en savaient rien de ce qui pouvait les attendre. Kalen, bien qu'assez jeune, était assez courageux et impliqué pour ne pas succomber à la peur ou au stress. Il courait, son sabre en main entre les arbres tout en suivant, l'oreille fine, les grondements du Faucon Millenium, jusqu'à rejoindre la plaine la plus proche.  
Il eut juste le temps d'arriver que, aussi rapidement que la foudre frappe un arbre, un vieux cargo fonçait droit sur lui, l'adolescent était littéralement pétrifié sous le vaisseau qui plongeait vers lui. Dans le cockpit c'était la même chose, le groupe perdit complètement les pédales alors qu'Alice hurla comme hystérique:  
«Bordel, mon frère, mon frère!»  
Jess lui même devait avouer que face à une telle surprise, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.  
Avant que tout incident ne puisse arriver, Mellia c'était démenée pour arriver vite et prête à affronter un quelconque danger, et elle fut la première à être choquée et surprise à la vue du Faucon Millenium s'effondrant sur son fils.  
La mère Kenobi tendis le bras et écrasa ses paupières comme elle sentait la force écraser son cœur en cet instant, cet exercice, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps, et aujourd'hui, sans elle, Kalen et les autres jeunes auraient été dans une bien triste situation. Pourtant les voilà suspendus dans les airs, le vaisseau comme flottant tranquillement vers le sol pour y être déposé par Mellia tendis que le jeune Kalen s'autorisait à reprendre une gorgée d'air.

Alice sauta hors du vaisseau, ne prêtant même pas attention à son frère, elle se rua dans les bras de sa mère qui eut presque du mal à accueillir la joie trépidante de la jeune Alice sans tomber à la renverse. Revenir ici, sur leur planète à elle et Coraïn c'était comme revenir à l'enfance et redevenir le soi innocent et naïf.  
La Palpatine ne vit d'ailleurs pas venir Mellia vers elle, qui la surpris en posant une main sur son épaule, concernée, elle voyait en elle la souffrance et la peur qui s'emparait de son cœur.  
«-Et toi? Comment vas-tu? Demanda doucement Mellia, même si la réponse est évidente.  
-Je... je ne sais plus. Coraïn ria, d'un rire qui sonnait faux, vide qui étouffait la douleur et la peur sans l'expier.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira pour le mieux, vous êtes une famille de bâtants et on vous aidera.» la mère termina par la prendre dans ses bras, de toute façon, à ses yeux tous les jeunes vivant sur cette planète étaient comme ses enfants, elle les avait vus naître et grandir.  
Et Mellia n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, en se redressant elle fut tout simplement horrifiée en voyant l'état de la troupe qui discutait avec son fils, les voilà arrivés encore plus sales que la première fois. La Kenobi poussa un petit cri comme consternée, et ça c'était encore avant que Marloe, les vêtements en lambeaux, du sang et pleine d'autres substances ne descendent avec son frère qu'elle trainait. À peine le pied de Keran toucha l'herbe rouge qu'il s'écroula, trop pour lui et dieu sait qu'il en prenait pour son grade depuis quelques temps.  
«-Les enfants mais que vous est-il arrivé encore! Elle vint vers eux d'un pas précipité. Il faut faire quelque chose. Dit elle en se penchant vers Keran.  
-Il a été empoisonné. répondirent ensembles Kei et Alice  
-Et depuis il... évacue ce qu'il reste. Conclut Marloe quelque peu cynique.  
-Le pauvre. Allons, retournons au camp, il faut le soigner et vous... arranger.»   
La Kenobi ne posa pas plus de question en tournant vers la forêt laissant les adolescents soudainement emmêlés dans leurs idées derrière elle. Mais ça n'était pas terminé, ils étaient là pour une mission, soigner Keran était une chose sauf que le temps continuait d'avancer, lui. Jaïna passa devant pour lui barrer la route, exposant clairement ses idées:  
«-Mais nous ne sommes pas revenus ici pour nous y cacher...   
-Vous vous êtes vus.  
-Je sais mais, soigner Keran est une chose oui. Jaïna ne se sentait pas vraiment écoutée. Nous avons besoin de votre dernier grand vaisseau, pour retourner sur Lothal.»  
Cette fois Mellia s'arrêta, bien sûr, c'était bien trop facile de penser qu'ils resteraient en place. Et bien sûr que non, au point où ils en étaient, que la grande Kenobi n'allait pas les retenir, à quoi cela servait, ils désobéiraient de toute manière. Alors elle soupira, il restait quand même des choses à éclaircir, des nouvelles à donner, ils n'étaient ni au courant de l'état de Zawadi, devenue aveugle, de Mara Jade qui avait disparue avec Alouna, et encore moins de la mort de Mashen. Il fallait qu'ils patientent, juste un cours instant.  
«Bien, vous repartirez avec quoi qu'il en coûte, après avoir repris vos esprits.»

Loin d'ici, dans la terreur et l'abandon, Alouna arrivait enfin sur Lothal, les yeux bandés elle ne vit rien de la planète vallonnée et sablonneuse hormis quelques traits de lumières. Traînée par les bras tandis, qu'envers et contre tout, la jeune fille se débattait parfois, la voilà à traverser ce lieu froid, des bâches blanches et grises tapissants des murs soutenus par des morceaux de ferrailles et des Droïdes creusants dans la pierre. Le camp de Rekon aimait creuser des terriers de fortune pour se cacher visiblement, Alouna pouvait le constater malgré son air perdu, la petite si affolée comme elle était.  
Elle fut vulgairement jetée au fond d'une pièce sombre et vide, barricadée par une vieille porte blindée d'un ancien destroyer qu'ils avaient démantelés. Depuis son départ, il n'y eut pas une seconde sans qu'elle ne verse des larmes, la jeune fille était désormais seule, par terre, dans le noir, incapable de mouvoir ses jambes... elle avait froid et son esprit lui infligeait les dures images auxquelles Alouna fut confrontée depuis le début de la journée. On l'avait anéanti, et elle se laissa retomber sur la pierre dure pour continuer la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire: pleurer, geindre, et attiser la pitié, mot qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à voix basse couchée dans le noir, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.  
Mais ses gémissements étouffaient bien une voix, une masculine et féminine, dans la pièce juste à côté. Le timbre sombre et granuleux de Rekon et celle rauque et masculine de Haz, cette sorcière. Alouna sans bouger, se retrouva plongée dans cette conversation par accident, faisant même involontairement, cesser sa peine (du moins en apparence). Et si l'on tendait l'oreille, en ouvrant son esprit à la force... on pouvait sentir cette puissance brute émanant de l'âme d'Ameryn, ils chuchotaient son nom, ils étaient avec elle, Alouna pouvait le sentir.

Ameryn était quant à elle toujours inconsciente, attachée à une chaise bien solidement, ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient que son réveil risquait d'être des plus agité. Dans la pièce il n'y avait que Rekon, observant avec délice et fierté sa proie ici présente et ainsi à sa merci, tête tombante et yeux clos, et Haz qui se chargeait de la manipuler, plaçant des capteurs et autres électrodes sur son corps. Ils étaient tous reliés par des fils, certains plus épais que d'autres, des rouges, des bleus et des noirs. Il n'y avait bientôt plus que ça dans la pièce et voilà la Skywalker entièrement reliée aux machines d'analyse de Haz pour une observation minutieuse... une dernière expérience pour ce qu'ils voyaient comme un rat de laboratoire.  
Threja entra à pas de velours dans la pièce, la Zabrak prenait des pincettes avec Rekon qui pouvait être lunatique parfois.   
«-Que me vaut votre présence? Il ne bougea pas, les mains dans le dos il continuait d'observer le corps inerte d'Ameryn.  
-Je voulais vous informer qu'Alouna Palpatine était bien placée dans une cellule et hors d'état de nuire.   
-Autre chose? Rekon était au courant depuis que leur vaisseau avait atterrit sur Lothal qu'Alouna était bien là, Threja avait une autre question derrière la tête et il savait qu'elle ne serait pas assez disciplinée pour ne pas empiéter sur ses plans les plus secrets.  
-Et bien... débuta la Zabrak un peu maladroitement, pourquoi garder la Palpatine, à quoi nous sert-elle, elle est infirme et... Rekon la coupa en levant le bras, puis enfin il se tourna vers sa fidèle combattante attendant sa réponse comme un chien attendait son repas.  
-Ma très chère, il y a donc beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez. Il pouffa de rire seul sous son masque. La Palpatine possède bien plus de puissance que vous ne l'imaginez, et je peux en témoigner! Threja ne pouvait cacher son incompréhension, quelque chose lui échappait, Rekon commença à tourner dans la pièce, racontant l'histoire de cette drôle de petite. Le jour où j'ai enfin pu mettre un terme à la vie d'Almaël Shan, leur mère, cette fausse petite sainte pétulante, la petite Alouna avait tenté d'utiliser la force sur moi. Je l'avais lassé faire, c'était... ridicule, presque attendrissant, de voir une si petite morveuse essayée de sauver sa maman. Et elle persévérait! Jusqu'à l'épuisement, la Palpatine en saignait même du nez et des oreilles, pour vous dire. Rekon reprit son souffle, son ton changea soudainement, plus mystérieux et plus sombre, je pensais que ce qu'elle avait fait était en vain, il ne s'était rien passé... pensais-je. Jusqu'à ce que je sorte du dit lieu, le temps ne s'était pas écoulé d'une seule seconde, je vous laisse finir. Il désigna Threja du doigt qui se noyait dans la confusion.  
-Elle impacte le temps?»  
La Zabrak le dit a voix basse, cela semblait tellement irréaliste et improbable qu'elle ne voulait elle-même pas paraître ridicule a comprendre une telle chose. Pourtant Rekon répondit par un petit hochement de tête, aussi fou que cela paraissait, c'était une forte possibilité. Et Haz ajouta en s'écartant d'Ameryn désormais recouverte de capteurs.  
«-Au delà de ça, si Ameryn Skywalker a su ouvrir une faille à travers l'espace et nous retrouver sur Lola Sayu et qu'Alouna sait retenir le temps... ainsi nous pouvons considérer qu'elles forment une nouvelle dyade: l'espace et le temps.  
-Ce que Kylo Ren et Rey Palpatine étaient la lumière et l'obscurité... ajouta Rekon, tous regardant sagement Ameryn, songeant au moment où leur théorie sera prouvée.

Alouna avait tout entendu, sur le sol froid elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer sa stupéfaction, même elle ne s'était jamais posée de questions aussi loin. Pourtant, en réfléchissant bien, oui, la jeune fille a su réparer le faucon en usant de sa forme passé, oui elle avait prévu l'attaque de Solan par accident lorsqu'il se battait contre Ameryn, oui elle avait une fois changée le sens d'écoulement d'une cascade pour se sauver de la noyade et d'autres exemples encore. Il se pourrait bien que la folle théorie de Haz et Rekon ai une grande part de réalité.

Coraïn devait mettre ses soucis de côté pour un court instant, elles avaient récupéré leurs deux garçons, les lézards stellaires Astral et Astran sur lesquels elles volaient sentant le vent siffler dans leurs oreilles. Ils étaient venus aux jeunes filles naturellement, sans se cacher et sans chercher à jouer, sans doute dû à la joie des retrouvailles, les filles et leurs créatures étaient très complices. Il fallait désormais espérer que cette complicité soit suffisante pour qu'ils entrent sans encombre dans le vaisseau, étroit et sombre, effrayant et inhabituel.   
Jess, qui était l'un des rares à avoir approché d'aussi prêt les grands reptiles, était un appât parfait et digne de confiance pour Astran et Astral. Alors c'est débout sur la rampe menant dans le hangar du vaisseau qu'il maintenait le sabre d'Alice comme source de lumière pour capter l'attention, tout de même soucieux ce que qui les attendait.  
C'est le chant de l'un des deux dragon qui alerta la plaine entière, mobilisant d'un coup tous les sens et réflexes de Jess. Sortant des nuages, Astran fut le premier à apparaître, son pelage gris brillant sous le soleil discret. Les autres adolescents du groupe firent tous un pas en arrière par instinct, les corps fuselés et la taille impressionnante des deux lézards stellaires évocateurs d'un magnifique chaos. Ils ne voyaient plus rien à part eux et les petites silhouettes de Coraïn et d'Alice, Marloe s'était littéralement, pour sa part, perdue dans les yeux rouges d'Astral.  
«-c'est...   
-Mortel? Blagua Sana même si de son côté la stupeur était égale à celle de la rouquine.  
-Mais carrément!»  
Puis tout s'accéléra à nouveau, Astral avait repéré la couleur vive du sabre que brandissait Jess, Coraïn le laissa simplement filer et Astran suivit. Au sol, Mellia avait beau connaître et voir sa fille et son lézard stellaire faire des acrobaties assez souvent, elle n'en était pas moins inquiète, son cœur se serrait à chaque battement d'aile. Cependant leur plan avait l'air de marcher à merveille ou du moins presque. À un détail prêt tout aurait été parfait, ce détail se nommait Astrad, et c'est proche du but qu'il intervint en usant de toutes ses capacités de prédateur. Astran tourna la tête manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à la Kenobi et Coraïn eut juste le temps de se baisser en sentant le souffle du grand Astrad la frôler. Il était furtif et allait bien plus vite qu'eux, plongeant en piqué les ailes refermées sur Jess qui se décomposa.  
«Astrad!» Coraïn siffla en appelant l'animal, Jess était pétrifié et ne savait pas quoi faire, si il courait de toute manière Astrad suivrait le sabre et sa couleur verte. Malgré ça, juste le temps suffisant pour ne pas se faire prendre par la mâchoire acérée du lézard stellaire, il jeta le sabre d'Alice dans un coin du vaisseau et plongea de l'autre côté. Le faisceau lumineux disparut mais Astrad, trop rapide, ne fut pas en mesure de ralentir pour autant et se laissa tomber dans le hangar du vaisseau, juste au dessus de Jess.  
Coraïn et Alice se posèrent plus délicatement sur le sol, après ce petit spectacle, Jess sortit en tremblant, Astrad restait immobile, visiblement ils étaient bien partis pour s'en aller avec trois créatures au lieu de deux.

De plus grâce à Astrad, patient au fond du vaisseau, embarquer les deux autre fut plus aisé, ils étaient plus en confiance bien qu'avançant à tâtons sur la taule qui tapissait le fond du vaisseau, Astran levait bien haut ses pâtes imposantes tant le son produit était peu habituel. Au final, après un dernier regard aux trois frères dont les yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, Coraïn, Alice et Jess fermèrent le grand hangar du vaisseau, ils pouvaient repartir.

Il s'agissait sans doute du dernier grand départ, du moins ils l'espéraient, Alice alla remercier sa mère et son frère en les étreignant, quelque chose de peu commun pour cette adolescente plutôt solitaire et peu démonstrative lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. Mais là c'était différent, tout était devenu différent et allait encore changer. Jaïna lança un sourire reconnaissant à Mellia avant de se retrouver à son insu face aux trois petits enfants.  
«-Au revoir maître Jaïna. Dirent ils tous ensemble. Jaïna eut un temps de latence... maître Jaïna? Cela paraissait surdimensionné, irréel mais aussi affectueux venant de trois orphelins ayant perdus leur maître. Alors, bien qu'elle aurait sans doute pu les corriger et nier cette appellation, elle se baissa vers eux et répondit en souriant.  
-Au revoir, que la force soit avec vous.»   
Leurs yeux s'illuminaient, ils se sentaient aimés et pris en compte, Jaïna le voyait, le comprenait, secrètement elle espérait les revoir, ces trois petits pleins d'espoir.

Lorsque le faucon quitta avec à son bord: Jaïna, Kei, Sana, Marloe et Keran suivit de près du vaisseau corvette qui transportait les lézards stellaires, Coraïn, Jess et Alice. Mellia leur fit signe de la main en regardant son fils cadet, Kalen.  
«De vrais petits héros... toi aussi.»  
Elle était fière, réellement, et cette phrase n'avait jamais relaté d'une telle vérité. À leur façon rocambolesque, ils étaient tous les héros de cette aventure, d'une petite part d'histoire.


	49. Chapter 49

Comme une lumière soudaine, un flash tonifiant et douloureux éveilla à nouveau l'âme endormie d'Ameryn. Confuse, épuisée, emballée dans du coton, elle papillonna des yeux dans ce qui, apparaissant comme flou et bien trop blanc à son goût, se révèlera être une vaste pièce totalement vide. La Skywalker ne sentait rien, ni sa tête, ni ses bras, ni ses jambes, comme revenant d'une soudaine paralysie dont il ne restait en guise de souvenir que de la douleur.  
Son cœur avait été brutalement malmené lors de cet étrange réveil et dès que son rythme cardiaque se stabilisa, Ameryn redressa sa tête douloureuse, un homme était assis devant elle un faux visage sculpté collé sur sa vraie nature d'Homme, on aurait presque pu dire de lui que c'était une statue. L'adolescente ne posa pas de questions, elle scruta simplement l'inconnu d'un regard interrogateur. L'un de ses premiers réflexe fut de bouger, le petit nuage qui engourdissait ses membres s'évinça contre une sensation de brûlure froide. Ameryn s'en rendit vite compte, elle était attachée ici, assise dans des entraves métalliques, les mains dans le dos et, après une seconde analyse, des sortes de patch disséminés sur son corps. On aurait pu croire à un animal coincé en laboratoire. C'en était presque le cas, les récepteurs qui attisaient la curiosité de la jeune fille perdue laissaient entrevoir tous les secrets de son corps à Haz et Rekon, cachés dans la pièce à côté, de nombreux écrans affichants la moindre information enregistrée par les capteurs, tout cela sous une haute video surveillance. Un vrai délice pour Haz, médecin de nature.

«Comment avez-vous fait?» L'homme face à elle alla droit au but, lorsqu'il posa sa question, Ameryn se mit à le fixer d'un regard sombre... et ne répondit rien. «Comment avez-vous ouvert le portail?» Répéta-t-il, sans réponse une nouvelles fois. Sans doute lassé du silence, il se leva dans un bond ce qui éveilla les vieux réflexes de la Skywalker, elle se raidit et le voilà à nouveau propulsé sur sa chaise.  
La jeune fille était épuisée, certes, mais visiblement toujours capable de se défendre.  
«-Dit donc, il recommençait à parler en se relevant plus doucement cette fois, un peu patraque, la proie se défend?   
-VOUS êtes la proie! Elle sortit de son silence en lui crachant sa phrase à la figure, la réponse d'Ameryn le fit ricaner.  
-Alors que faites-vous attachée devant moi!» l'homme eut à peine le temps d'articuler la fin de sa réponse cinglante que cette fois-ci, pour imposer sa domination, Ameryn l'envoya jusque dans le mur d'en face en un mouvement de tête. Elle sentait désormais ses veines se gonfler d'énergie, le sang qui recommençait à sillonner le dessous de son nez, la Skywalker était un fauve en cage qui ne se laissera pas faire.  
«Quelle audace, surtout dans votre posi...» hors de question qu'il ne la tourmente ainsi, et tant pis si elle perdait à nouveau connaissance. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever qu'Ameryn fronça simplement les sourcils pour le maintenir opprimé contre le sol. La pierre froide sur laquelle il fut retenu, laissant échapper des petits bruits de douleur et de suffocation.   
Et son supplice s'arrêta au profit d'une énième mauvaise surprise, Ameryn fut électrocutée, une petite décharge douloureuse qui la fit violemment sursauter et perdre son souffle un instant, cessant son emprise sur l'homme. L'une des sondes collées sur elle devait sans doute servir à la maintenir la plus calme possible. Ameryn n'avait même pas prêtée attention au fait qu'il était à nouveau assis sur sa chaise, le masque craquelé après sa collision avec le mur, elle était encore occupée à comprendre d'où était venu cette décharge plutôt douloureuse.   
«-Je repose ma question, il l'interpella encore une fois, Comment avez-vous ouvert ce portail?» Et accentua chaque mots en se penchant vers l'adolescente, qui s'était remise à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux, le visage sombre et empli de colère.  
«Où bien vous préférez que je vous demande comment allez-vous rattraper vos erreurs auprès des vôtre? Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas la quote en ce moment, vous, vos amis.» l'inconnu avait l'air franchement fier de sa pique qui déplus fortement à la Skywalker, mordillant sa lèvre de colère. La tentation était de toute manière trop forte, alors quand il prononça un nouveau mot, Ameryn pencha sa tête à droite et le corps de ce dernier suivit comme un vulgaire chiffon, le voilà à nouveau dans le mur. Elle, ne fut pas déçue non plus de sa réaction, encore une fois son corps entier se raidit sous le coup de la décharge électrique, c'était le prix à payer pour le rendre misérable. Au moins cette fois l'adolescente visa bien, il avait frappé le mur le nez le premier et se releva en titubant, son masque brisé avec le visage ensanglanté, se tenant la bouche.

Alouna avait aussi été déplacée et attachée au sol dans une pièce similaire, bien que plus sombre et plus petite. Ils avaient débarqué sans raisons, la portant à bout de bras jusqu'ici. La jeune fille les regardait, statufiée, refoulant ses larmes pour ne pas paraître plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
En plus des deux mystérieux corps imposants et masqués face à elle, Threja entra dans la salle, affichant un traditionnel rictus malsain. Alouna fut interpellée par cette drôle de mise en scène, la Zabrak avait apporté un sablier en bescar qu'elle posa sur une pile de caissons, laissant le sable noir ruisseler. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, c'était l'incompréhension totale, elle n'y comprenait rien, ne voyait pas pourquoi Threja restait là sans rien dire, les bras croisés, ni pourquoi elle avait déposé un sablier. Et si ils espéraient qu'elle allait figer le temps ou le remonter, si la petite fille en avait la force, elle leur dirait tout de suite que ces actions sont toujours involontaires, qu'ils pourraient attendre longtemps.  
Au lieu de ça elle baissa timidement la tête, regardant ses fines jambes paralysées, cherchant la trace d'Ameryn quelque part dans la force. Les dyades étaient souvent "connectées" l'une à l'autre, pourtant, même en s'y efforçant, Alouna ne sentait rien de différent.

Et plus loin, le corps du geôlier d'Ameryn s'écrasa une énième fois au sol. Désormais les décharges électriques semblaient réellement douloureuses, Ameryn tremblait de douleur, ses muscles exacerbés par une drôle de douleur autant physique que psychique.  
Mais cette fois, l'homme complètement démasqué désormais prit des mesures drastiques, aidé par d'autres, ils resserrèrent les menottes autour des membres de la Skywalker jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sentent plus que des éternels fourmillements, et pour finir il terminèrent par lui immobiliser la nuque et lui bander des yeux avec un bout de tissu noir épais. Voilà Ameryn coupée de presque toutes facultés sensorielles, excepté l'ouïe.  
«-Alors, on s'est calmé? Fit l'homme entre deux gémissements de douleur, il boitait désormais, sans doute d'une bonne entorse de la part d'Ameryn.  
-Non. Même là, la jeune fille avait décidée de ne pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement.  
-Pathétique... il pouffa de rire, Dites ce que vous voulez, maintenant vous allez devoir coopérer que vous le vouliez ou non.»  
Ameryn n'avait pas vraiment écouté sa dernière remarque, en réalité la voix de ce dernier semblait se perdre de plus en plus alors qu'il commençait à répéter les mêmes questions qu'au départ. L'adolescente plongeait involontairement dans cet étrange monde, sans effort, sans douleur cette fois. Naturellement elle semblait sortir de son enveloppe charnelle, quitter la scène de la réalité pour devenir le public de toute vie autour d'elle... pas à pas.   
Et la voilà enfin complètement immergée dans son monde, immobile et muette, seules ses lèvres tremblaient de temps à autre, l'inconnu assis devant elle attendait des réponses à des questions que la jeune Skywalker n'entendait plus, elle ne réagissait plus à rien, même aux petits stimuli pour tenter d'en soutirer une réaction. Ameryn se baladait bien en dehors du réel et bien en dehors de cette pièce, elle marchait dans le noir vers les silhouettes de Rekon et de cette femme aux allures masculines, Haz.  
L'homme qui l'interrogeait ne comprenait plus, il appela son mentor, légèrement désespéré:  
«-La Skywalker est inerte? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je fais quoi?  
Haz s'empressa de lui répondre.  
-Si vous claquez des doigts à côté de son oreille?   
Il tenta sans grand succès.  
-Rien.  
-Tapez sur son genou, a-t-elle des réflexes?   
-Non, pourtant elle respire toujours.»  
L'adolescente était un casse tête à elle toute seule, alors que la scientifique se penchait sur les innombrables tableurs qui apparaissait, Rekon vint à ses côtés, pointant du doigt une ligne droite qui s'affichait sur l'un des datapads... celui qui était relié au cerveau d'Ameryn par les capteurs.  
«-Regardez moi ça. Fit il en tentant de masquer sa stupeur.  
-Aucune activité cérébrale...  
-Pourtant elle n'est pas morte.»  
Il était bien là le mystère, où était l'âme d'Ameryn Skywalker en ce moment? C'était fascinant autant qu'effrayant. N'osant plus rien faire, attendant la suite des événements, ils laissaient le champ libre à la jeune fille pour se balader, enfin libérée de ses chaînes le temps d'un instant. Enfin, la voilà désormais face à Rekon et Haz, tournant autour en les inspectant, les dévisageant, eux qui tentaient de savoir où la vraie conscience d'Ameryn se cachait. Elle allait leur donner la réponse:  
«Je suis avec vous...» murmura le corps de la Skywalker, le sbire face à elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, de même pour Haz et Rekon qui entendaient les conversations de l'interrogatoire, ils se figèrent sans savoir que quelque part, Ameryn s'apprêtait à les toucher. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut la même chose qu'à l'habitude, un défilement d'images, une projection dans leurs esprits le temps d'un court instant, le temps pour elle de s'imprégner d'eux avant de rebasculer dans la réalité en un tressaillement, laissant à Haz et Rekon le soin de cacher leur stupeur lorsque la lumière clignota brusquement. Elle leva la tête, son cerveau affichait une santé normale et Ameryn se redressa.  
«Ils sont une dizaine de mètres plus loin n'est-ce pas... autour des machines qui enregistrent ce que je fais... sur Lothal.» Ameryn garda la neutralité dans sa voix, même si elle pouvait s'avouer fière d'avoir fait trembler Rekon lui-même, la Skywalker marquait un point, définitivement, et son geôlier face à elle avait lui aussi définitivement envie de la fuir.  
Alouna aussi leva la tête en regardant dans toutes les directions. La force, elle l'avait sentie s'envelopper autour de son être comme pour lui apporter réconfort et chaleur, sans aucune raison... seule un mot pendant désormais aux lèvres de la jeune blonde qui se tourna pour fixer ses ravisseurs puis Threja qui affichait un visage confus.  
«Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Lothal?»  
Encore une fois ce fut le coup de massue dans le visage. Le nom de la planète était apparu miraculeusement dans son esprit aussi clairement que lorsqu'elle regarde face à elle. Et vu la réaction que cette phrase a provoquée, la Palpatine avait eu raison. Peut-être était-ce cette dyade qui, au moment le plus crucial, décidait de se manifester si tentée qu'elle soit vraie.

Le vaisseau des Jedi de Sangha venait juste d'atterrir non loin du repère secret de Rekon, Lothal était enveloppée de grands nuages sombres, il y avait un vent monstrueux qui aveugla le groupe, remuant le sable fin qui recouvrait la surface de la planète, dès qu'il posa pied à terre. Solan regarda autour de lui, une pression semblait appuyer sur sa cage thoracique, jamais il n'y avait eu une telle atmosphère, aussi négative, sur cette planète, Ha'dard et Qui-Ark étaient du même avis.  
« -Je ressens quelque chose... dit Solan qui continuait d'observer l'horizon.  
-La force ? Le cadet du groupe acquiesça d'un geste lent de la tête.  
-Elle est brute, ici, moi aussi je la sens, comme un poison mortel. Ha'dard s'exprima à son tour, dans son esprit habituellement si refermé on pouvait y voir le malaise et la douleur similaire à celle que Solan ressentait, puis il poursuivit. La force soumise à aucune loi, ni celle de l'obscurité, ni celle de la lumière, ni celle de l'équilibre des deux, a une empreinte bien plus marquée, douloureuse pour ceux qui la ressentent facilement comme nous. Elle est sauvage et nous possède.  
-Ameryn Skywalker a-t-elle un lien avec ça ? Demanda le Kenobi.  
-Tu remarqueras qu'elle saigne du nez lorsqu'elle fait appel à la force.  
-Et donc ?  
-C'est de celle-ci qu'elle use, puissante au point d'être insupportable à totalement modeler pour l'esprit humain, à chaque fois qu'elle en fait usage son corps souffre un peu plus. Sans doute qu'aujourd'hui pour se sauver des griffes du fou, Ameryn se plonge et puise au plus profond de cette forme brute. »  
L'explication du Palpatine était complexe mais plausible. C'était seulement curieux qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé à Solan ni à aucun autre jeune. Qui-Ark coupa son fils en lui tapant sur l'épaule, et fit signe aux mandaloriens de venir, « Au tour de notre plan maintenant, avec des prisonniers comme ça ils doivent sans doute avoir fait preuve de ruse. » s'exclama-t-il avec sa grosse voix, motivé à en finir avec eux et au plus vite.

Et finalement, envers et contre tout, l'homme assis face à Ameryn flancha, toussant fort il s'effondra et heurta le sol. En toute discrétion, sans bouger et sans répondre à la moindre question, Ameryn avait réussi à l'achever, à user de la force pour s'imposer. Cette dernière décharge, après avoir éliminée son ennemi lui fit réellement mal cette fois pour son corps et son esprit déjà soumis à la puissance de la force. La jeune fille en tremblait de douleur et d'une sorte de frénésie incontrôlable, les poignets et les chevilles froides, écrasés sous le poids et la pression qu'exercent les menottes.  
Pour l'ennemi et Rekon en particulier, c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie, il fallait y aller plus fort et y mettre les bouchées doubles, une force égale (ou presque) à l'héritière Skywalker.   
Threja, toujours stoïque et les bras croisés fut surprise d'être appelée par Rekon presque paniqué, en tout cas, clairement déstabilisé. «Nous avons besoin de vous chez la Skywalker!» cria-t-il au travers du comlink. La Zabrak déserta la petite pièce sur le champ, lançant un dernier regard froid à la jeune Alouna, désormais seule face aux deux gardes qui fixaient le mur, ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas, au final c'est comme s'il n'y avait que deux grandes statues face à elle. Peu à peu la jeune fille se détendit, se mettant dans l'esprit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, que quelqu'un allait venir la sauver. Elle fut finalement happée par l'écoulement du sable dans le sablier, son imagination se perdait, voyant derrière le verre une longue cascade à l'eau tiède comme sur Sangha, cet objet insignifiant devint son échappatoire, Alouna laissa par inadvertance la force atténuer son anxiété et envahir l'espace pour le libérer de l'atmosphère si glauque qu'il possédait. Et personne, ni même la petite fille ne se rendit compte, dans ce moment de flottement, que le sable ne s'écoulait plus, le temps était suspendu.

Threja fut très discrète lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où était détenue Ameryn, surprise de la voir maintenue dans de telles conditions, entre elle et la Palpatine c'était le jour et la nuit. Derrière son bandeau noir la jeune fille, toujours plongée dans son obscur monde, voyait la silhouette de la Zabrak s'approcher d'elle, l'adolescente avait compris qu'ils lui lançaient un nouveau défi. Toutes deux savaient comment extraire de force des informations, des souvenirs, et ça ne sera pas agréable pour la jeune Ameryn qui déglutit, avertie de la sensation qu'allait engendrer l'acte de Threja.   
Cette dernière, s'immobilisa le temps de contempler sa prestigieuse victime avant de rétorquer:  
«Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus simple d'obtempérer, avant d'en arriver là. Ameryn n'eut rien le temps de répondre, elle sentait déjà la force invasive plonger dans son esprit tandis que sa tortionnaire tendait le bras en s'approchant de son visage en sueur pour lui murmurer. Sache que je suis honorée de pouvoir me languir ainsi de ta douleur.»   
La femme ricana en laissant sa poussée intrusive prendre en grippe tous les souvenirs d'Ame, elle qui arqua la tête en arrière, grimaçant et sans le moindre repère, essayant de ne pas hurler. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tiraillait le cerveau, que sa tête allait exploser, voyant de sa scène noire le visage satisfait de Threja changer d'expression selon ce qu'elle découvrait en la dernière Skywalker, et cela dura, encore et encore.  
Au bord du gouffre, Ameryn sentit la pression se libérer légèrement, le temps de reprendre son souffle légèrement, se remettre de ce viol mental, jusqu'à ce que la Zabrak dévoila publiquement ce qu'elle venait de retrouver dans sa mémoire.  
«-Docteure Haz? Commença-t-elle, arborant un côté fier.  
-Nous vous recevons, qu'en est il du sujet?  
-Et bien sachez que votre théorie est juste! Ameryn Skywalker est liée aux mondes, l'espace tout entier lui appartient, elle est à l'origine du portail.  
Malgré sa torpeur la concernée ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de détresse, puis cela continua.  
-Et ce n'est pas tout!   
-Dites! S'impatienta Rekon aux côtés d'Haz.  
-La solution se trouve dans un lien entre deux entités situées dans un monde différent, créant une ouverture, une erreur... Ameryn est une partie de la clé, l'autre moitié se trouve dans les objets qu'elle analyse, l'autre moitié de la clé s'appelle Ben Solo.»  
Lorsque Threja termina Ameryn hurla et se débâtit sur sa chaise, malgré tout, elle venait de tout révéler par la force, compromettant sa vie et celle de la galaxie. C'était un cri de désolation et de détresse, mais ce fut impossible d'aller plus loin, la Zabrak resserra à nouveau l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son esprit, l'immobilisant à nouveau, «Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!» dit elle alors que l'adolescente se retrouvait une fois encore envahie et sans repère, pleurant malgré elle à cause de ce que son esprit n'avait pas su cacher.

Haz et Rekon, cachés et isolés du reste festoyaient à leur façon de cette magnifique découverte. Ils étaient aussi euphoriques que de jeunes enfants, riant aux éclats, lorsqu'une question fit surface dans l'esprit de la scientifique.  
«-Mais... avons-nous un objet que possédait l'ancien suprême leader? Il nous faut une liaison.  
-Ma chère, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut!»   
Car en tant qu'adorateurs du chaos, de l'oppression et du mal, même si le premier ordre et l'empire étaient trop perfectionnistes et droits pour eux, ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'empêcher d'en obtenir certaines reliques. Et surtout, dans le cas de Rekon, si Kylo ren était une cible à abattre, un objet rappelant toute la haine donc il devait faire preuve pour se venger d'une quelconque manière. Ils n'étaient pas sur Corellia proche du chantier de démantèlement du Finalizer et du Tie Silencer pour rien.

Threja s'en donnait à cœur joie, torturant avec plaisir l'âme sensible d'Ameryn qui se laissait tout bonnement faire. Elle prenait avantage de la situation comme jamais elle ne fut en mesure de le faire, fouillant dans les souvenirs douloureux de l'adolescente, les commentants parfois. Des pleurs d'enfants que la Zabrak prenait à la rigolade, des moqueries d'adultes qu'elle répétait, «une bavure? Et ça te heurte, regarde toi, tu t'es vues?» ce fut l'une des innombrables insultes qu'elle réutilisait, des fois où la petite Ameryn encore peu acceptée entendait des échos d'adultes malveillants et dogmatiques.  
Or, autre chose trottait dans sa tête, pour ne pas se morfondre dans sa brûlure psychique et la pitié, elle fixait l'image de Threja qui apparaissait dans son esprit toujours capable de bouger intérieurement. Et cette phrase revint en boucle "l'espace tout entier lui appartient" et Threja appartient à l'espace et au temps elle aussi... elle lui appartient. Ce fut un changement drastique pour elle, oubliant la faiblesse pour ne laisser place qu'à la force dans tout les sens du terme. Comme pour situer un objet dans la galaxie, elle plaça au travers de son monde sa main sur le cœur de Threja qui sentit quant à elle un long frisson la parcourir: l'exaltation pensa-t-elle.   
Et la Skywalker, s'arrêta de geindre, retînt son souffle, rouge pivoine et le corps ardent, méningé par le double effort qu'elle faisait. Elle voyait sous la couche de force émanant de son ennemie un passage identique à celui qu'elle utilisait pour voir aux travers des mondes... Ameryn s'y introduisit avec autant de violence que Threja lisait dans son esprit. L'espace noir infini ne ressemblait plus qu'à une sorte de boîte refermée sur son objectif, anxiogène mais plus au point de faire flancher Ameryn qui sentît la douleur de l'invasion s'effacer, au contraire, elle entendait désormais Threja suffoquer et gémir, elle qui ne mît pas longtemps avant de tomber abruptement sur le sol, elle ne sentait plus rien et était surprise, inquiète. «qu'es-tu en train de faire... petite... garce!» elle articula avec difficulté en voyant une nouvelle vague de sang défiler le long des narines d'Ameryn. Son combat, là où son esprit était pour l'instant toucha à sa fin, quand lors d'un dernier soupir le corps de la Zabrak s'immobilisa, en réalité elle fut comme anesthésiée bien que toujours consciente, de rares convulsions témoignant de la véritable présence de cette dernière ici qui tentait de récupérer les ficelles qui dirigeaient son corps. Quant au contrôle c'était Ameryn qui l'avait désormais, par la force de son esprit elle articula le bras de Threja qui bougea d'une manière similaire dans la réalité, bien que dans un geste plus saccadé, elle était un pantin.  
«Lève toi!» ordonna la jeune fille. Threja se mit à lever elle aussi les yeux au ciel, dès qu'Ameryn lui donnait un ordre, même des plus simples, elle était comme aspirée par cette voix qui déambulait dans sa conscience.  
«Détache moi!» le corps possédé de Threja ne pouvait rien faire excepté obéir, et lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, laissant la Skywalker retrouver sa liberté, sa vision, la poupée qu'elle était devenue tomba au sol complètement sonnée et à demi consciente seulement, comme si un esprit tout entier venait de sortir de ses entrailles, quelque part c'était presque le cas.  
Ameryn retrouvait enfin le monde, le vrai, le sien, les membres engourdis et bleus, et la douleur lancinante qui faisait perler des gouttes de sueurs sur son front, une nausée et des vertiges persistants, que ce soit ses propres efforts ou les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait reçue, il fallait qu'elle court, qu'elle parte. Elle se leva maladroitement de sa chaise, poussant la porte, prête à fuir.

Sa fuite mit directement la base entière en alerte, même faible, dans la peur et son état de crise la force gênerait en elle comme un réflexe de protection qui pulsait dans ses tempes, la moindre expression de surprise menait la personne face à elle droit dans le mur. Ameryn n'avait cependant plus aucun repère, le haut du bas, la gauche de la droite. Sa fuite fut rapide et bientôt elle était au sol, seule à se débattre et craquer le dos d'un homme qui tentait de la maintenir désespérément, tout était confus, dans sa tête, mais aussi dans celle d'Alouna qui par hasard se sentit comme agressée par quelque chose.  
«Stop...» la petite fille captive murmura, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que à quoi, étonnement des mètres plus loin, Ameryn hurla «Je... je ne peux pas!» se repliant sur elle même au sol, laissant la force disparaître dans l'atmosphère, dans un petit cri mêlé à un pleur, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent au moment où le groupe de sbire lui courant après se jetèrent sur la jeune fille qui se raidit une dernière fois, mais il n'y avait plus aucun effort possible. «Désolée.» Ameryn gémissait, un peu pour elle, pour soulager sa conscience, celle de cet entité qui lui témoignait de sa gêne, et de tous ceux qu'elle mettait en danger.


	50. Chapter 50

Le temps avait vite changé, désormais il pleuvait des cordes sur Naboo. C'était comme si l'atmosphère se calquait sur les événements tragiques qui s'ajoutaient au sein du palais.  
La famille Calrissian, Jannah et Maiden en tête de liste ouvrirent les portes menant dans la grande salle de réception plongée dans l'obscurité, ils étaient encore vêtus, tous, de leur tenue de pilotes, armés, revenant à l'instant du hangar de Theed.  
Enfin, ils n'étaient pas seuls visiblement à avoir rappliqué à cette cérémonie express en tenue de travail. Beaumont était plein d'huile, Rey en tenue d'entraînement... tous face à un triste spectacle: le corps endormi pour l'éternité de Lando Calrissian, au centre de la pièce, allongé sous un petit dôme de verre. La famille se sentait vulnérable, atteinte alors qu'ils avaient enfin pu trouver une harmonie, Jannah qui avait été enlevée par le premier ordre avant même de savoir marcher, Maiden qui avait abandonné son père pour se cacher au fin fond de la galaxie... à cause de la discorde qui régnait entre lui et Lando, et ils s'étaient pardonnés, pour aboutir à une vie de famille heureuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il regarda son petit garçon, dans le coin de la pièce, tenu fermement par sa compagne, il était difficile de savoir qui pleurait le plus entre tous. Zaraam peut-être, que Jannah était allée étreindre. La cathars avait préparée un petit discours pour honorer la mémoire du grand père qui l'avait élevée, en espérant qu'elle ne flanchera pas.  
Cet après-midi là, il faisait bien sombre dans le grand palais doré.

Et dans les entrailles poussiéreuses de Lothal, c'était la terreur et la desolation qui venait de prendre le pas. Ameryn, repliée sur elle même, tachée de sang et parcourue de larmes ne bougea même plus lorsqu'un soldat plaqua un tissus imbibé de tranquillisant sur sa bouche, elle frissonna et haleta en inhalant le produit. Elle sentait ses membres se fragiliser, se couper de son corps alors que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, ne distinguant même plus la silhouette de Rekon qui venait de rappliquer: enragé et lassé de son comportement.   
Il regarda la Skywalker, pâle et mal arrangée avant de tourner les talons en aboyant:  
«Cessez tout! Amenez là au portail, il s'y passera bien quelque chose, aliénée comme elle est!»   
Rekon avait passé l'état de contemplation face à la force et à ses démonstrations, maintenant il voulait du concret, de quoi servir ses intérêts.   
Bien sûr, malgré son état de léthargie complet, la jeune fille avait été en mesure d'entendre, de comprendre dans quelle impasse elle se trouvait. C'était désespérant au point qu'elle se laisserait mourir si il n'y avait pas de solutions. Pourtant, alors que l'on s'apprêtait à sonner le glas de la paix, Ameryn laissa tomber ses dernières défenses, ses barrières physiques la laissant se faire porter par les hommes de Rekon... et ses barrières mentales, livrée à la force et à nouveau ouvertement liée au monde. L'adolescente qui avait su résister à la tentation devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.  
«Maman...» Ameryn murmura en appelant au travers du lien maternel qu'elle possédait avec Rey, de l'aide, que son héroïne vienne la sauver. «Maman.» et elle répéta, tâtant dans son esprit la chaleur et le réconfort, la présence de Rey quelque part dans la galaxie, prête à lui livrer tous ses secrets, Ameryn avait besoin de sa mère plus que tout.

Alouna en tressaillît, toute cette chaleur, cette libération, et cet appel qu'elle entendait loin dans son esprit. La petite fille connaissait ce cri de désespoir, mais contrairement à Ameryn, lorsqu'elle le faisait tout restait froid et sans réponse, ici c'est comme si tout reprenait de la couleur d'un coup, une forte lumière qui levait le voile sur le monde. Les joues empourprées d'Alouna prise dans l'émotion la força à, à son tour, cesser de tâtonner la force qui gravitait autour d'elle, revenant à elle même, sa vraie nature dans sa triste condition actuelle pour retrouver son anxiété.  
Le sablier, le sable figé, le temps arrêté... tout cela pris fin dès lors que la cascade qu'imaginait Alouna laissa place au gris maussade du bescar.  
Son changement d'attitude brusque éveilla la curiosité du garde qui tourna la tête vers le point que fixait la jeune fille, soudainement figée à son tour, cet homme (ou cette femme) n'inspirait aucune confiance. Il saisit en un geste rapide, faisant clore les yeux d'Alouna sous l'effet de la surprise, son comlink:  
«-Threja, le cœur de la Palpatine loupa un battement à l'entente du nom de la Zabrak, la petite l'a fait, le sablier a été immobilisé, nous avons gagné du temps.  
Un moment de silence, puis on entendit cette dernière rire un moment, possiblement satisfaite de l'action d'Alouna.  
-Parfait... elle ne semblait pourtant pas aller très bien, c'est parfait!»  
En espérant qu'elle ne revienne pas dans sa "cellule" Alouna baissa la tête pour ne surtout pas croiser le vide du masque intimidant du sbire, reprenant sa pose de statue. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la tâche de sang sur le sol rocheux, la petite voulut porter la main à son visage, oubliant qu'elle avait été attachée ici. Alouna se concentra sur ses sensations, jusqu'à percevoir la fine présence de chaleur le long de ses lèvres, et le goût métallique qu'avait ce liquide, son sang, lorsqu'elle passait sa langue dessus.

Pendant ce temps, seule dans la pièce qu'avait fui Ameryn, Threja semblait ne toujours pas se remettre de cette victoire, ce gain de temps qu'avait permis Alouna. Allongée sur le sol elle continuait de sourire les yeux à demi clos. La Zabrak se sentait comme saoule et vidée de toute énergie, avoir méjugé Ameryn avait été une grave erreur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savourer chaque petit élan de puissance qu'ils exerçaient sur elles.

Sur Naboo, Zaraam malmenait le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle l'avait promis: elle rendra un dernier hommage à son grand père face à la foule.  
Visiblement le moment était venu, autant dire qu'entre la tristesse et la pression, la Cathars n'étant pas très à l'aise face à la foule de politiciens, Zaraam aurait préféré rester cachée dans la masse près des siens. Mais il fallait bien y aller, faire preuve de courage.   
En allant vers la petite estrade au fond de la grande salle, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois ses notes... devenues illisibles. Dommage, surtout quand on avait la sensation de se souvenir de rien du tout. Tête baissée, elle monta, la mâchoire serrée, ses poils rayés hérissés. En regardant la salle remplie de monde attendant sa prise de parole la pauvre Zaraam se sentait presque partir, encore une fois elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce pari là. Scrutant la pièce, elle tomba sur le regard réconfortant de Rose qui lui fit un petit sourire, une petite attention qui enferma la pression sous un verrou, laissant Zaraam le temps de commencer, par un raclement de gorge.  
«Aujourd'hui... marque la fin d'une histoire, celle de mon grand père, celle de l'alliance rebelle d'il y a un demi siècle. Elle tremblait, incapable de faire le moindre geste, tout semblait tellement décousu dans sa tête. Nous, en ce lieu, sommes une preuve que là où la mort frappe... l'amour, l'espoir et la reconnaissance ripostent. La mort, le corps inanimé de Lando, ses propres mots lui donnaient la nausée, instinctivement la Cathars se mit à laisser rouler ses larmes, ses émotions. Lando Calrissian, mon grand père, sera à jamais cet exemple d'amour, un amour qui m'aura donné le courage de me battre, de sourire peu importe ce qu'il adviendra. Un exemple d'espoir, parce que tous pouvons aspirer à un avenir meilleur. Zaraam était désormais en roue libre, en mouvement, la voix dégagée de toute anomalie, prenante et tonifiante. Et celui à qui je dois toute ma reconnaissance pour cela, et vous aussi, car aujourd'hui même si mon grand père n'est plus, les combats qu'il a mené pour que nous soyons libre, pour que nous puissions nous réunir et parler ici, ensemble, il est intemporel, tant que nous ne l'oublions pas!»  
Zaraam était prise dans le tourbillon formé par la force de son discours, une éloquence, une vivacité qui éveilla l'oreille fine de certains politiciens. Plus que l'amour qu'elle témoignait pour son grand père, Lando Calrissian, ils voyaient en la jeune femme une prodige de l'art rhétorique.  
Rey, entre Finn et Poe écoutait Zaraam, aussi prise par la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses mots. Jusqu'à que quelque chose vienne rompre l'esprit presque tranquille de la Jedi. Les mots de la Calrissian s'étaient évanouies pour laisser place à un murmure lointain dans la force, il n'y avait plus que ça, la force, encore et encore. Rey s'était fermée au monde, Finn l'avait vu se braquer et fixer le vide.  
«Maman...» une voix ricocha dans son esprit, par instinct, Rey fut en alerte, se redressant instantanément et la voix revint «Maman!» c'était un appel à l'aide, le danger rongeait le cœur de Rey et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une partie d'elle même venait de renouer avec la force, avec la voix qui l'appelait grâce à elle, et Rey fit à voix basse: «Ame!». Sa fille, réconciliée avec le lien de force maternel, était en danger, Rey ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, une partie de son visage affichait du bonheur, l'autre de l'effroi.  
Lorsque la foule se mit à applaudir, que Zaraam se détendit, Rey fit demi tour et se mit à presser le pas en suivant les appels de sa fille, cette fois Finn et Poe se mirent à la suivre.  
Le long des couloirs Rey tournait, cherchait, fouillait dans son esprit. «Maman, réponds, Maman...» c'était effrayant de l'entendre dire ça, de ne pas pouvoir agir, juste d'être un spectateur au travers de la force. «Ameryn!» et Rey répondait présente faisant revivre le lien plus que jamais. Jusqu'à être interrompue par Poe.  
«-Rey ça ne va pas?   
-Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça? Poursuivit Finn, lui aussi visiblement très inquiet. Rey se mit à trembler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! S'agita Poe.  
-C'est Ameryn! Je la sens... je l'entends... elle a besoin d'aide, elle est en danger!»   
Rey s'agitait elle aussi, se remettant à regarder autour d'elle, victime de son impuissance sur le moment. Bien sûr ses amis la croyaient, sachant ô combien de surprises pouvait réserver la force et étant donné la réaction surdimensionnée de la Jedi, il y avait une lourde part de sérieux là dedans. Le souffle court, avançant à nouveau droit devant elle en appelant sa fille désespérément, Ameryn souffla: «Lothal...» Rey se stoppa net et prit les bras des garçons en se retournant, réveillée, prête à se battre et à mourir si il le fallait.  
«Nous devons partir sur Lothal! Maintenant!».

Mais la jeune Skywalker, séparée par des années lumières de sa mère, arrêta de l'appeler, autre chose venait d'attirer inexorablement son attention. À moitié traînée au sol, vaseuse, mais pas inconsciente, elle fut jetée et maintenue au sol par le long bâton de Rekon. Ici, dans ce gouffre poussiéreux où gisait la force, le temps et l'espace avaient été brisés, révélés par la jeune Ameryn. Elle était dans l'incapacité de cacher sa stupeur, la bouche ouverte, aspirée dans la surprise, ainsi elle était capable de faire ça? Une longue brèche dans la fresque qu'ils avaient arpentés des jours plus tôt au sein du temple effondré et désormais recouvert d'une drôle de toile complètement opaque, sans doute pour cacher le chantier qu'ils faisaient en dessous. Des machines entreposées sur les côtés avaient essayé de briser, d'ouvrir ce portail à peine suffisamment grand pour y passer un bras, ça n'était qu'une petite faille lumineuse qui changeait parfois de couleur selon les événements qui se produisaient autour, à l'intérieur on n'y voyait rien mais pouvait distinguer les différentes expressions du visage de Rekon, selon les possibilités, les circonstances qui pourraient être différentes. Visiblement creuser avec des machines n'amenait à rien, le mur de pierre enfoncé sur le côté n'ouvrait rien, ne créait qu'une étrange illusion d'optique à en donner mal à la tête.  
Rekon saisit alors, sans délicatesse, le col d'Ameryn pour la soulever et la mettre à genoux. Accroupi face aux cernes, au sang sec et à l'air défiant de l'adolescente on pouvait voir sous le morceau brisé de son masque sa fierté. Ameryn, bien qu'ayant une maigre chance de s'en sortir, ne se défilera pour rien au monde.  
«Tu vois ce que tu sais faire? Demanda-t-il en riant doucement. Un tel potentiel à explorer, il désigna la petite brèche lumineuse de sa main, ne peut pas être gâché, surtout quand la solution est assise sous mes yeux.»   
Rekon la lâcha complètement, dominant Ameryn qui, si elle le souhaitait, pouvait partir, tenter de s'enfuir. Cependant l'adolescente ne fut rien de cela, trop faible et endormie par le gaz tranquillisant, atterrée par la puissance du lieu qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, des sniper prêts à l'achever dans les passerelles fraîchement montées, c'était du suicide.   
Haz fit son apparition aux côtés de Rekon, elle tenait un sac. Ce même sac d'où son ennemi tira un casque, noir et rouge, Ameryn le reconnaissait vaguement, de souvenirs, de visions.  
«-Tu sais ce que c'est? Demanda son ennemi.  
-Non.   
-Qu'elle est inculte! Tu ne sais pas à qui était ce casque? Toi? Elle nia une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il se payait sa tête, visiblement. Le casque qui cachait la honte et l'incapacité de Kylo Ren, ton père.»  
Tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers elle pour le positionner au sol face à la jeune fille, elle prit le temps de réfléchir, tout était compliqué et embrumé. Tous ce qu'elle connaissait de lui était sa réputation, le fait qu'elle lui ressemblait et de rares Holovids que Rey lui avait montrée lorsqu'elles vivaient seules toutes les deux. Ameryn n'a toujours vue que ce que sa mère voulait bien montrer, l'humanité de Ben sans doute. Ce casque apparaissait sur de vieilles archives, éventuellement, mais la Skywalker n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Elle releva la tête, fixant Rekon des yeux:  
«Quel hasard que de posséder ce bien alors que tout ce qu'il nous manquait... était un lien entre toi et une entité disparue. Il semblait tellement ravi, tellement enjoué, cruellement heureux. Son rire, à force de l'entendre était devenu insupportable. Enfin Rekon termina avant de se mettre sur le côté. Et aujourd'hui, comme Kylo ren a usé de moi... tu useras de lui, pour ouvrir le portail.»  
La voilà maintenant face à l'échec, ou au destin, son regard était tantôt focus sur le masque, tantôt sur le portail. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et il fallait trouver une solution presque miracle. Pourtant la réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux et parmi les phrases qui hantaient ses souvenirs: "le portail relit deux entités entre un entre monde et une dimension", "si Ben Solo est au centre, alors on peut considérer qu'il n'est ni mort ni vivant" c'était presque mots pour mots ce qu'avait prononcé Keran sur Corellia. Ameryn ne savait pas si elle devait y croire mais, la fantaisie était la source ultime d'espoir. Soit elle parvenait à extirper quelqu'un du portail pour lui venir en aide, soit la galaxie sera condamnée à faire face à un grave danger.  
«Un heureux hasard... sans doute.» elle osa défier les dires de Rekon, alors qu'elle même n'était sûre de rien, presque persuadée que son espoir était surdimensionné... pourtant elle plaça sa main sur le casque, prête à partir chercher son père dans la force.

Et maintenant que la voix de sa fille s'était éteinte, Rey avait cédé à l'hystérie. Criant presque sur Poe et Finn qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, malgré le contexte et les tensions.  
«-Rey écoute! Rose descendit les longs escaliers, venant en renfort pour essayée de la raisonner. Tu as sans doute raison mais dans l'immédiat tous quitter Naboo serait impossible.  
-Pourquoi! Hurla-t-elle  
-Mais parce que tu nous vois disparaître alors que la paix et la confiance est au bord de la rupture dans cette république! Poe montait d'un ton, lui aussi.  
-La république? Sérieusement? Je m'en fiche royalement de cette république d'accord! Je veux ma fille, on sentait sa voix flancher, prise par l'émotion. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, et contrairement à vous je pense à mes enfants. Dites vous que si ça se trouve ils sont avec elle, courant un grand danger. Les cris de la Jedi avaient attisé la curiosité de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle des funérailles. Penchés au dessus de l'escalier ils l'entendaient hurler et pleurer des larmes de colère et de rage.  
-Laisse nous le temps, au moins de nous organiser...» Finn s'interposa entre les deux adultes qui se crachaient presque à la figure.  
L'enjeu était compréhensible, la peur et la peine de Rey aussi. Les politiciens et sénateurs comprirent vite la situation. L'un d'eux descendit les rejoindre:  
«Écoutez, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux, pour nous tous, que vous vous en alliez maintenant. Cette situation a assez durée, je suis sûr que sans ce poids sur vos épaules nos négociations se passeront mieux.» Il parlait avec une bonté sans égale et derrière, des dizaines et dizaines de voix s'élevaient pour approuver. Rey serra la mâchoire, ils n'eurent pas besoin de le leur répéter une deuxième fois que voilà des pilotes, soldats et le groupe de parents, excepté Larma d'Acy, en direction des vaisseaux, prêts à mettre la cap sur Lothal.  
Selemn devait également rester cachée dans la villa de Varykino, c'est Jannah qui fut en charge de la prévenir.  
La grande rousse observant le grand lac, accoudée au balcon, entendît Jannah s'approcher, en se tournant elle sentit et lut sur son visage qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inattendu.  
«-Ils seraient sur Lothal. Ni besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, ni qu'ils étaient sûrement en danger. Le ton de Jannah parlait pour elle même.  
-Non...   
-Nous partons tous dès maintenant, compte sur nous! La Calrissian eut à peine le temps de faire demi tour que Selemn se jeta sur elle prise dans un tourment semblable à celui de Rey.  
-Je viens avec vous. Jannah balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles comme tentative d'opposition, peu importe le risque, je veux sauver mes enfants, je veux les revoir, être une mère digne de ce nom!»  
Tenter de s'opposer à la détermination de Selemn fut en vain, elle aussi, sera de la partie.

La communication s'ouvrît dans le vaisseau abritant les lézards stellaires, Jaïna prit la parole du Faucon Millenium.  
«Sortie de l'hyperespace dans une minute, soyez vigilant une fois sur Lothal!» elle n'attendit pas de réponse. La Palpatine se retourna vers Alice et Jess, le pilote.   
«On y arrive, enfin.» car ils savaient, sentaient que le grand final, leur aventure, allait vers son apothéose, sa fin, et les surprises qui l'accompagneront.


	51. Chapter 51

Les Mandaloriens étaient occupés à scruter les horizons de Lothal, Chag captait bien des ondes thermiques sous la surface du sol, mais sous le sable persistait une couche de roche qu'ils seraient dans l'obligation de faire exploser... problématique lorsque l'on cherche à ne pas mettre Ameryn et Alouna en danger.   
Plus en hauteur, Qui-Ark et Ha'dard observaient les sbires masqués qui passaient par là, menant probablement à une entrée quelque part, ces foutues taupes pourraient essayer autre chose que de creuser des galeries sans sens.  
Le vrombissement d'un grand vaisseau coupa le Palpatine dans son observation, il tourna la tête, il eut juste le temps de voir foncer le Faucon Millenium vers une vallée non loin d'ici. Les adolescents venaient d'arriver et un courant de sang froid ruissela dans les veines de l'Homme qui se redressa en un bond. Le Kenobi avait vu également, lui attrapant le bras avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers la vallée.  
«-Ils vont se mettre en danger! Se justifia Ha'dard.  
-Tu oublies ce que nous avons dit. les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis le Palpatine baissa la tête.  
-C'est leur combat.  
-C'est à eux de s'imposer aujourd'hui, ils sont assez grands et fourbes pour ça.»   
Ils ne furent pas en mesure de s'empêcher de sourire, "fourbe" voilà de quoi les qualifier parfaitement. Un dernier regard en arrière et voilà le leader du groupe replongé dans sa quête.   
«-Qu'est-ce que ça en dit? Demanda le Kenobi à son fils, qui toisait la plaine aride, gardant un œil sur les Mandaloriens.  
-Tenart et Chag disent que l'on serait obligé de briser la roche avec des explosifs pour s'infiltrer, il doit y avoir une entrée, mais visiblement elle est bien cachée et bien protégée.  
-Au moins, pour une fois ils ont appris de leurs erreurs passées.»   
Et effectivement, ces fous ont su passer d'un campement en taule de fortune, à leurs galeries sur Lola Sayu... à une vraie forteresse souterraine, visiblement.

Dans la vallée plus loin, les lézards stellaires sortaient et découvraient ce nouvel environnement inédit non sans angoisse, même Astral était étrangement vif et angoissé, il fallait espérer que tout ce passe bien, voler sur un être vivant et sensible était bien différent que le métal froid d'un vaisseau.  
Doucement, ils rejoignirent lentement le Faucon Millenium, marchant au rythme des créatures intriguées. Il avait atterri dans une sorte de crique, où l'eau s'était asséchée, un lieu bien à l'abris et parsemé de sortes de petites grottes, mais trop étroit pour y faire atterrir le corvette. Jess se laissa glisser le long d'une pente pour rejoindre Jaïna et les autres.  
«-Que va-t-il advenir de l'autre vaisseau? Demanda la Zabrak.  
-On l'abandonne là haut, tant pis. La décision laissa cette moitié du groupe dans la confusion, que le jeune Dameron perçu avec aisance. Je sais, ça peut paraître bête, expliqua Jess, mais de toute manière il est vide, toutes les coordonnées sont brouillées. Personne ne peut rien en faire.»  
Alice arriva de l'autre côté, entre Astran et Astrad, elle regardait le ciel, le temps se gâtait par ici, le vol pourrait être dangereux mais elles n'auront pas le choix, vraiment pas.  
«-Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici et veille sur Astrad. Fit Coraïn, l'animal concerné bougea les oreilles en sa direction, son mouvement fit reculer le reste du groupe. Visiblement choisir quelqu'un n'allait pas être une chose très aisée.  
-Faites pas les peureux, continua Alice, s'agrippant déjà aux poils gris d'Astran pour s'y hisser. Il pourrait nous suivre dans les airs mais la moindre distraction comme un vaisseau le rendrait fou.  
-Et le but est d'éviter de tuer des innocents avec une créature sauvage censée être disparue.» Conclût Coraïn.   
Mais personne ne sourcilla, Sana regardait le ciel comme pour éviter la conversation. Et dans la tête de Kei, voir cet immense reptile noir à quelques mètres de lui se frotter et provoquer son frère gris faisant apparaître les canines en forme de lames lui donnait même plus envie de voir Rekon lui-même, pour être honnête.  
«-Keran! S'exclama Marloe en tirant son frère devant elle, le mettant face aux trois lézards stellaires.  
-Quoi? Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et comment réagir dans l'instant.  
-Oui, Keran fera parfaitement l'affaire. Continua Sana.  
-Surtout qu'il a eut assez d'ennuis ces dernières heures. Laissons-le ici, avec Astrad. Jess le poussa même encore plus prêt, le rouquin presque dans les bras, maintenant qu'il avait réalisé quelle sera sa tâche.  
-Bien parfait!» Termina Coraïn.  
Astran se mit à avancer tandis que la Palpatine monta sur le dos d'Astral, le dernier du trio restant occupé, intrigué par le petit humain pétrifié sous lui, son angoisse nourrissait sa curiosité et Keran lâcha un murmure de désespoir «J'ai jamais dit oui...». Ses camarades étaient visiblement passés à autre chose.  
«-Dernière mise au point, La Zabrak monta sur un petit rocher pour se mettre à niveau avec les deux filles de Sangha. Vous restez en surveillance là haut, fit-elle en pointant les cieux du doigt, Alice et Coraïn approuvèrent simplement. Et nous, on s'occupe de chercher leur cachette.  
-N'oubliez pas de nous appeler en cas de besoin. Ajouta Alice.  
-Nous n'y manquerons pas. La Kenobi regarda Sana, répondant à sa remarque par un clin d'œil alors que Coraïn posa une nouvelle et dernière question.  
-Le temple était dans quel état la dernière fois? Ils rôderont forcément autour si la brèche y est.  
-En ruine, il s'était enfoncé dans la terre, un glissement de terrain où je ne sais quoi... il n'en reste pas grand chose.» Termina Jaïna, honnête, d'une posture incroyablement droite, une allure de leader et une sensation de perfection transpirait dans le moment. Jamais ils n'avaient semblé aussi bien rodés tous ensemble, aussi puissants, entre Coraïn, Alice et les deux géants qu'elles chevauchaient.  
Après ce dernier contentement, une dernière fois ensemble, Jaïna n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, ils se mirent tous en chemin seuls, les armes à la main. Alice et Coraïn prirent leur envol avec puissance et élégance, regardant une dernière fois le sol s'éloigner en dessous d'elles. Le décollage fut moins aisé qu'à l'habitude, aujourd'hui particulièrement, le vent soufflait fort, le ciel était d'un gris extrêmement sombre et d'une tension capable de vous comprimer le crâne.  
Keran était maintenant seul avec le grand lézard noir qui, à peine les autres partis, commençait à faire des caprices, chantant pour appeler les siens. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'en aille, Keran dans un pur moment de panique claqua des doigts pour l'appeler. Erreur ou idée de génie, cela dépendait pour qui, l'adolescent voyait ça comme quelque chose à ne pas reproduire, à chaque pas en arrière Astrad s'approchait, soufflant de l'air chaud sur le pauvre Keran en sueur. Le rouquin priait de tout cœur pour que cela soit rapide.

Ameryn était désormais en train de sombrer dans cet étrange monde, petit à petit, les mains posées sur le casque noir et rouge de Kylo ren. Rekon était silencieux, patient et admiratif, il observait la petit brèche réagir, la couleur et la lumière de celle-ci pulsait au rythme du cœur de la Skywalker, de moins en moins fort... comme si son âme qui passait au travers s'y enfonçait, s'égarait, de plus en plus loin.   
Il se retourna vers elle, la brèche était revenue à la normale et Ameryn, les yeux totalement blancs, s'était pétrifiée, il claqua des doigts pour le plaisir de l'expérience, et elle ne bougea pas, Ameryn était ailleurs. Là où son âme divaguait, Rekon était déjà bien loin, son corps tremblant de peur avançant, passant outre la douleur de l'exercice et la puissance du lieu. Elle cherchait, elle le cherchait, Ben Solo.

Les deux Mandaloriens, Solan, Qui-Ark et Ha'Dard marchaient quant à eux juste à quelques mètres au dessus de l'antre souterrain du fou, les plaines parsemées de roches et de longues herbes sèches leur permettaient une infiltration plus facile, éliminant à l'aide d'armes furtives les soldats qui passaient par-là, pour l'instant il n'y avait eut aucun loupé. Solan, tapis dans l'herbe jaune ne put malheureusement pas échapper au détecteur d'un droïde, le seul visiblement qui rôdait dans le coin. Les bruits mécaniques et furieux de ce dernier éveilla le jeune homme qui eut à peine le temps de rouler par terre pour éviter un tir de blaster. Ils étaient repérés, Qui-Ark, libéré de son devoir de discrétion sauta sur les sbires qui couraient vers son fils. Ce Droïde était un droïde Kamikaze, si Solan l'approchait il allait le faire exploser. Le faisant ainsi tourner en rond autour de lui, perdant le sens de l'orientation lui même, le jeune utilisateur de la force laissa le temps à Tenart de viser avec son fusil blaster. Car derrière la roche, il était moins vulnérable et pas encore pris pour cible, son tir fut précis, suffisamment pour faire exploser l'endosquelette de la machine, là où se trouvaient les explosifs. Solan étant proche fut projeté dans les airs glissant vers Ha'dard qui le releva dans l'instant. Chag glissa dans l'énorme creux qui venait de se former sous l'explosion.  
«-Une entrée à été ouverte! S'exclama-t-il utilisant la vue améliorée sous son casque pour voir que la base était bien animée, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de visite.  
-On fonce! Pas le temps, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on est là tout se joue sur le chrono.» S'était une des vieilles règles du Palpatine, une opération pouvait prendre des jours, mais une fois que l'on les savait dans les parages il fallait se contenter de frapper fort et vite.   
Qui-Ark passa devant et força la porte de sécurité qui venait de se fermer, tout était rudimentaire, pas assez résistant face à l'imposant grand barbu qu'était le Kenobi. Dès leur arrivée, l'alerte fut lancée, une alarme à en s'exploser les tympans retentissait dans toutes les galeries, sombres et précaires, il fallait être vigilant, les soutènements provisoires n'étaient pas stable et le moindre coup de sabre ferait s'effondrer la roche sur eux.  
Rekon n'eut pas besoin de plus d'informations, il se doutait bien qu'Ha'dard Palpatine et ses compagnons viendraient, il était presque sûr que les plus jeunes avaient rejoints la partie, mais pas encore. «Enfermez nous ici!» répéta-t-il, emplit de rage, de frénésie, il ferait tout pour ne pas échouer si prêt du but. Et Ameryn, elle, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, aucune réaction, tout comme la brèche, bien calme pour le moment.  
Ce retournement de situation renversa la donne pour Alouna aussi, presque trop accommodée à son nouvel environnement, attachée dans cette cellule, le bruit de l'alarme et les pas des sbires lui donnait le vertige. La petit fille en avait le poil hérissé, son corps soudainement réveillé par la panique. Elle était blanche comme un linge quand Threja, boitante et bleue à certains endroits s'enferma avec elle. Toute cette mise en scène était étrange, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre la Zabrak et les soldats en charge de surveiller Alouna qui devait faire face à sa crise d'anxiété seule, une sensation de danger impossible à fuir qui la torturait. Et cela se stoppa net, comme si ses angoisses venaient de foncer dans un mur, son père était là et la petite le sentit, distinctement de tout autre présence dans la force. Alouna s'y rattacha, comme un homme s'accrochant à une falaise pour ne pas tomber, se calmant peu à peu pour se laisser flotter dans la force. Et la Palpatine se mit à respirer, profondément, à humer l'énergie autour d'elle, s'en imprégner, pour témoigner sa présence et ainsi avoir un espoir d'être retrouvée.

Le passage qu'avaient laissé les adultes derrières eux fut vite pris d'assaut par la nouvelle génération qui, pour une fois, n'hésita pas avant de se jeter dans ce trou, directement pris pour cible par les Droïdes de combats, se séparer était la seule manière de les débarrasser d'eux. Bientôt, chacun se retrouva seul dans son couloir, ou presque, Sana avait tirée Marloe avec elle dans une sorte de dortoir pour pouvoir attaquer les Droïdes de dos.   
Kei était à peine plus loin, entendant les coups de sabre de Jaïna s'éloigner, il grimpa dans un couloir non aménagé, rempli de câbles ou l'espace et la luminosité y étaient restreints. Au moins il pouvait reprendre son souffle, personne ne l'avait vu se faufiler par ici. Et en fin de couloir, un passage plus étroit encore, il allait devoir se faire fin et se baisser au maximum. Ça n'était de plus pas vraiment de la terre, plus de la roche, griffant son visage. À mi parcours de grandes griffes s'accrochèrent à l'un des soutènements, griffant le métal pour se frayer un chemin. L'adrénaline du jeune Kei monta en flèche, il avait totalement oublié qu'il restait deux fichus Anoobas dans ce terrier. Claquant sa mâchoire puissante le temps de se hisser lui aussi au niveau de Kei, l'adolescent eut de quoi progresser un centimètre, pas assez rapide pour échapper à l'animal, maintenant face à lui et sa respiration saccadée. Kei remarqua d'un coup les pas pressés venant derrière lui, avant qu'une vive couleur jaune vienne transpercer et élargir le passage dans lequel il s'était coincé. Sans trop comprendre, le voilà jeté à terre au pied de Solan, il était arrivé là haut pile au bon moment. C'est en assistant, impuissant, au combat que menait le jeune Kenobi face à la grosse créature, que l'adolescent sous le choque reprit conscience de la situation. Puis l'Anooba cria de douleur, s'effondra, Solan retirant sa lame laser de son dos, observant les griffures et éraflures de l'animal, avant de poser son regard sur Kei qui prit à peine le temps de se relever.  
«-M...Merci. Fit le plus jeune, encore un peu perdu.  
-Normal. Reste bien avec moi maintenant!» Solan n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes, les rares fois où Kei avait interagi avec lui il semblait même très arrogant, mais là maintenant, même si ce Solan pouvait parfois être horriblement méprisant et insupportable, il n'allait pas contester et allait suivre.  
«-Solan pour Qui-Ark. Même en rampant entre les câbles et mécanismes il était capable d'appeler son père.  
-Fils, l'homme répondit dans la seconde, quelque chose?  
-J'ai l'un des jeunes avec moi, ils sont... le bruit de sabre de l'autre côté de la communication le fit tressaillir.  
Qui-Ark, au détour d'une allée venait de se faire littéralement canarder par les deux jeunes Marloe et Sana, surprises de le voir, il avait tout juste eu le temps d'éviter les tirs avec son sabre.  
-J'en ai deux aussi!» Il reprit la conversation avec son fils, laissant le temps aux deux filles de comprendre et de venir vers lui.  
Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en ajouter, tous savaient que leur frappe avait été doublée, pas par les plus habiles des soldats, mais sans doute par les plus courageux.   
Et les renforts, il y en avait d'autres sur la liste. Le sous sol trembla à cause de l'écho bruyant des x-wings et autres, ceux de la république. Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, Selemn, Zorii, ils venait de quitter l'hyper-espace presque à ras du sol, tellement ils souhaitaient arriver vite sur Lothal. Une surprise, une belle surprise, même si pour l'instant, sous terre, on lisait chez les adultes et les enfants juste réunis pour certains: une confusion des plus totale.

Le bruit soudain, mélangé à la météo instable présageant un orage, commençait à rendre Astrad, coupé de son groupe, de plus en plus nerveux. Caché avec Keran, qui n'osait toujours par ne serait-ce que tendre la main vers lui, sous une excroissance de terre, les vaisseaux et leur vrombissement dans le ciel créèrent une sorte d'agitation dans la tête du lézard stellaire, la tête levée et les pupilles dilatées, prêt à protéger ses frères de cet étrange bruit.   
Plus les vaisseaux s'approchaient plus ses mouvements étaient furtifs et plus Keran se faisait petit en serrant sa mâchoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Astrad décide de grogner, s'appuyant sur ses pâtes puissantes pour se surélever légèrement, une position dominante pour évacuer sa peur et son envie de se défendre, l'instinct animal était éveillé en lui et Keran dut faire quelque chose. Le rouquin se redressa maladroitement en direction du grand dragon noir, «Tout doux!» l'adolescent bégaya cette phrase, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses mots. Cela ne fit d'ailleurs ni chaud ni froid à l'animal qui continuait de gesticuler jusqu'à passer le nez dehors. «Oh merde.» Et Keran laissa tomber les distances qu'il s'imposait avec Astrad pour se jeter vers lui, quoique tremblant de peur malgré tout, son angoisse communicative et ses gestes abrupts firent réagir le lézard stellaire qui se retourna, suivant de son oreille fine les bruits de pas du jeune homme. Et il le heurta avec son aile bleue, Keran tomba, laissant s'échapper un petit soupir de douleur, il venait de tomber en arrière, la tempe contre un rocher. Le mouvement d'Astrad ne fut pas particulièrement fort, mais lui contre un humain, il y avait une différence de force notable.  
En rouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui frappa le rouquin fut le x-wing, qui passa juste au dessus de sa cachette à lui et Astrad, il comprit tout de suite que la république leur venait en aide. Mais Keran n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa joue, et par réflexe il passa sa main dessus. Il lui fallut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour lui empêcher de hurler de terreur, il s'était ouvert et semblait saigner plus qu'abondamment de la tête. Sa blessure et son visage au teint blafard, attisa la curiosité du grand lézard sur Keran, plutôt que sur son environnement. Le pauvre garçon était pétrifié, sa main immobile tenue éloignée de lui et désormais... le souffle chaud d'Astrad qui s'approchait de son visage. Keran hoquetait, retenait son souffle, il était raide comme un piquet et tentait tant bien que mal de se défiler de l'emprise de la créature qui semblait l'observer dans toute sa complexité. Dans la tête du garçon milles questions défilaient: peut-être qu'il était attiré par le sang, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé être retenu ici.  
Pourtant, le bout du museau d'Astrad se posa simplement et délicatement sur sa joue, Keran toujours en train d'exagérer la situation, les yeux fermés et la tête tournée. Il entendait la grande créature souffler, respirer, sentait ses écailles sur sa peau. La douleur de sa blessure et la sensation du sang frais coulant le long de sa joue disparurent, laissant Keran baigner dans rien d'autre que de la douceur tandis qu'Astrad se recoucha à ses pieds, observant le garçon effrayé se remettre de leur étrange proximité.   
Keran passa sa main sur sa tempe, une fois encore, osant pour la première fois fixer Astrad dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, il n'y avait plus rien, Astrad ne voulut ni le croquer ni lui faire le moindre mal... il venait de le soigner.

Au même moment l'arrivée de la république atterrit dans les oreilles de Rekon, qui venait d'être prévenu par l'un de ses sbires.   
«Peu importe de qui il s'agit ils ne récupèreront pas la Skywalker! Défendez nous avec tous ce que nous avons!» la réponse sèche et enragée de Rekon fut hurlée dans toute la pièce, il perdait ses nerfs à toujours avoir des bâtons dans les roues. Mais dans son orgueil, refuser et abdiquer serait de la folie.   
Pourtant, tous autour de lui, Haz la première savait que de vieux vaisseaux de la résistance et du premier ordre, ressemblant plus à des patchworks n'allaient pas servir à grand chose contre la force militaire de la république. Ils ne dirent cependant rien, dans cet état, Rekon serait de toute manière incontrôlable.   
Il posa son regard sur elle, absente et immobile, si elle ouvrait le portail avant qu'ils ne la récupère ou qu'ils ne la localisent... alors ils auront toutes les cartes en mains pour gagner.

Ameryn ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, surpassant la migraine qui s'installait peu à peu, se concentrant sur l'énergie de l'objet qu'elle tenait en main, elle était enfin seule. Jamais ce lieu ne lui avait semblé aussi réconfortant qu aujourd'hui, la Skywalker si sentait comme cachée, appelant à l'aide. Dans le noir, la force éveillée, Ameryn courait, se retournait, suivant l'écho de vie qui émanait de l'objet.  
Son cœur loupa un battement, la sensation pulsait dans ses tempes, elle sentait, elle le sentait. La jeune fille se retourna dans un bond, pour remplacer la douleur physique de l'effort par un drôle de mélange, oscillant entre espoir et effroi. Ben Solo se tenait là, face à sa fille qui commença à pleurer ne maîtrisant plus son angoisse. Il ne comprenait rien mais sentait le danger et très vite la jeune fille se laissa aller et se précipita vers Ben. Ce mouvement là, venant de sa fille, était quelque chose de tellement inimaginable et inattendu qu'il commença par faire un pas en arrière mettant maladroitement fin à la course d'Ameryn, une sorte de douche froide, se rappelant qu'il y a un mois encore tout cela était inconcevable et que pour Ben, c'était même impossible dans son esprit à jamais torturé.  
Les deux individus restèrent immobiles, distants, calmes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ameryn tente de briser la glace, celle qui retenait le cœur de son père prisonnier.  
«Papa...» en soufflant ce mot elle se remit à pleurer, incapable de cacher ses émotions qui, même au travers d'un champ quantique différent, atteignaient l'esprit de Ben Solo chez qui la force chantait la peine de sa fille, et c'était une horreur à sentir.  
Le voyant tourmenté ainsi, affecté et profondément lié à elle l'incita à lui tendre sa main, espérant nouer ce fameux contact qui ouvrira le portail. Ben ne comprenait pas, ses yeux embués détaillaient le corps de sa fille, cherchant une réponse quelque part. «Aide moi... s'il te plaît.» et il remit les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Sa fille était venue à lui, bravant les lois de la physique, la douleur et la dangerosité de l'exercice pour chercher de l'aide, pour LUI demander de l'aider, l'homme soit disant vu comme une honte à sa famille, un échec, on venait le supplier, sa fille le suppliait.   
«Ameryn?» c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, il s'approcha d'elle sans plus réfléchir, prêt à n'importe quoi pour comprendre et la sauver, et saisit sa main, capturant l'autre au travers du contact froid et faux, séparés par le filtre de l'espace et du temps. Le père et la fille se perdirent dans les regards de l'un et de l'autre, Ben sentait la douleur vive et l'énergie lui traverser le corps comme si on l'écartelait. Impossible de se délier de l'étreinte de sa fille qui serrait ses poings pour le retenir.

À cet instant précis Rekon ouvrit grand ses yeux, pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant, le portail réagissait, il irradiait la pièce de lumière tandis que le mur craquelait dans un bruit effroyable, comparable à des nuques que l'on brisait. Tout n'était plus que chaleur et chaos, et personne ne sembla porter attention à la presque-agonie d'Ameryn proche de la convulsion, chez qui l'effet de l'ouverture de la brèche était une véritable torture.

La sensation pour la jeune fille était même d'un seuil de douleur et de confusion indescriptible, au moment où, alors que sa peau semblait rougir, ses veines bleues se gonflant dans les mains de son père, Ameryn toussait et perdait connaissance lentement. Ben ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que paniquer, l'appelant et secouant le corps raide de sa fille qui n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot tant elle suffoquait. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais!» elle n'avait plus la force de le retenir, Ben en profita pour se mettre à la auteur de l'adolescente, mettant sa main contre sa joue. «Réponds!» Aboya-t-il, il secouait Ameryn dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été plus inquiet. La force n'était elle même plus qu'un champ d'énergies qui se contredisaient.  
Une nouvelle sensation étrange se profila dans l'environnement de Ben, celle de la vie, de la matière, une forte lumière se dégageant de la scène noire, derrière Ameryn, quelque chose s'éveilla autour du père et de sa fille qui flanchait petit à petit. Froide dans son réel, ardente dans l'entre monde, quelque chose n'allait plus en tout cas.

Rey et Finn étaient dans un état similaire de panique, ils avaient été lâchés au sol et venaient de repérer le Faucon Millenium. C'était une véritable course et leur cœurs battaient à tout rompre, Rey prit de l'avance donnant un coup de sabre pour ouvrir de force le vaisseau, et Finn hurlait de désespoir: «Ameryn! Kei! Jess! Sana!» il continuerait jusqu'à l'extinction de voix si il le fallait.  
De l'intérieur Rey fit de même, avant d'être rejoint par son ami, «Ame!» appela la Jedi, regardant dans les moindres recoins, mêmes les plus insignifiants, en vain.   
«-Les enfants! Finn fit de même en courant d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau.  
-Il doit bien y avoir un indice quelque part. Fit Rey désormais immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, vidée de sa force.  
-Sans doute...»  
Finn ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait non plus, il dévalisait le vaisseau, littéralement, jetant tout d'un bout à l'autre. Il en sortit le sweat de Ben au passage, le regarda un instant et le lança. Ce dernier arriva aux pieds de Rey qui s'abaissa tout de suite pour le prendre en main, sentir l'odeur de sa petite fille, la mère n'était plus concentrée et son geste fit un pincement de cœur à son ami.  
«-Rey? Il essaya de la ramener à la réalité.  
-C'est... Ameryn... ma... ma petite fille.» elle pinça ses lèvres, voyant des souvenirs, prise dans le tourbillon des émotions une nouvelle fois, elle semblait si proche mais en même temps si loin du but.

Les destins s'entremêlèrent si soudainement que personne ne fut en mesure d'encaisser le choc. Coincé dans le néant, Ameryn s'effondra d'un coup, vidée de toute énergie, de toute force. Ben eut juste le temps de respirer et de la rattraper, un genou à terre. Sa fille avait perdue connaissance si soudainement, et pourtant, son corps n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ben aurait été si heureux, si honoré de tenir sa fille réellement dans ses bras, mais là la vérité était bien tristement différente. Il observa son visage un instant, le temps de comprendre, de pouvoir agir, le temps malgré tout d'apprécier son contact avec elle.

Face à l'immense cratère lumineux, et grouillant de toutes les vies de tous les âges, Ameryn tomba elle aussi, lâchant le casque de l'ex suprême leader, le bruit, cette rupture soudaine mit le groupe de Rekon en alerte, les sniper visants subitement le corps inanimé de l'adolescente. Après quoi Ameryn eut encore une dernière fois la force de cligner les yeux, Rekon et Haz se précipitèrent vers elle. «Qu'est-ce que?» Rekon articula le début de sa phrase et se figea, le sang glacé par la colère, Ameryn s'évapora lentement, suffisamment vite cependant pour ne laisser personne l'approcher tant son geste avait été inattendu. Bientôt, il ne resta rien de la dernière Skywalker, évaporée dans la force, même pas ses vêtements. Et son ennemi hurla de rage, Haz posant sa main sur la place qu'elle occupait il y a quelques secondes, «Impossible...» balbutia la scientifique. Elle avait préféré prendre un risque pareil et mourir dans l'effort plutôt que de se laisser voir perdre. Car maintenant, même la Skywalker disparue, le portail était ouvert, et criait de vie.

La stupéfaction fut plus grande et plus intense encore pour Rey, toujours fixée devant le sweat noir qui se mit à perdre toute consistance. Finn restait immobile derrière elle, jusqu'à la voir craquer, perdre le nord et perdre les nerfs se mettant à frissonner, un frisson de peine et de terreur. Bientôt les poings de Rey se serrèrent sur du vide, l'esprit agité de la mère comprit et jugea bien vite ce qu'il se passait, brisant son cœur. «Non...» Rey étouffa ce mot prise dans la douleur vive, «Ame!» elle geignit le nom de sa fille en se laissant tomber sur les genoux, le lien que sa fille avait rétablie une heure plus tôt était à nouveau muet. Finn courut la prendre dans ses bras en regardant le mur, lui aussi grandement inquiet et choqué. Le bouleversement était tel que Rey hurla en pleurant comme pour expier toute sa douleur, en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles... ou une phrase: «Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!» c'était tout ce qu'elle fit en mesure d'articuler entre deux pleurs et deux cris.

Seule Haz compris bien plus vite que les autres, des mètres plus loin, elle se releva soudainement pour inspecter le portail plus attentivement:  
«On ne peut exister deux fois.» conclut la scientifique.

Haz avait tapée juste, Ameryn était loin d'être morte, affaiblie ça c'était une certitude, mais bel et bien en vie dans l'étreinte de son père agenouillé sur cette sorte d'antimatière noire, il n'avait pas encore retiré son regard du visage de sa fille, son contact était vrai, elle était là et ILS étaient vivants.   
Soudain, le monde s'éveilla et s'anima, au travers du rayonnement de lumière qui l'aveuglait et l'appelait. Ben sentait la présence de milliards d'âmes, dont une... celle de Rey qui dans sa peine et sa tentative de contacter Ameryn une dernière fois, inondait l'esprit de ce dernier chez qui la flamme fut ravivée pour de bon. Face à lui se trouvait une ultime chance de faire ses preuves dans la galaxie. Alors en se relevant dans un grognement de détermination, serrant bien fort Ameryn contre son torse, Ben se décida de la saisir, cette chance, de retrouver Rey de vivre une vraie vie et de sauver sa fille même si il devait y passer pour de bon cette fois. Peu importe qui sont ceux qui causent du tort à sa famille, ils auront à faire à la rage de vivre de Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Je tenait juste à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2021, en espérant qu'elle soit mieux que 2020 (de toute manière je suppose que c'est difficile de faire pire).


	52. Chapter 52

L'arrivée en fanfare de la République n'échappa pas non plus à Alice et Coraïn, s'étant immobilisées dans le ciel sombre et brumeux, en vol stationnaire sur les lézards stellaires. Le passage des vaisseaux sous leur nez, en plus de les surprendre, c'était certain, mit Alice rouge de colère.  
«-On se moque de nous! S'écria-t-elle  
-Pardon?  
-On se moque de nous! La Kenobi répéta sa phrase, plus fort, plus énervée encore. Ça nous aura mené à ça, la République et nous tous sur cette planète en même temps pour la même chose! Ils se paient notre tête Coraïn, tout ce qu'on aura gagné c'est la fin de notre anonymat... la fin... Elle ne trouvait même plus d'arguments dans l'illusion de trahison qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, même si, oui, cela serait sans doute la fin de leur vie cachée et coupée des ennuis et des exigences de la société, il fallait passer un cap et admettre qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide plus que jamais.  
-Non, Alice. Coraïn l'avait compris. Justement, saisissons notre chance, ils sont là pour sauver les leurs et nous faisons de même, la force nous réunie ici pour quelque chose! L'adolescente têtue fit une drôle de moue, n'osant pas admettre la phrase criante de vérité de sa meilleure amie. Moi, en tout cas, je vois ça comme une opportunité, on ne pourra pas vivre éternellement caché, un demi siècle c'est amplement suffisant.»   
Elle était difficile à raisonner, Alice menait un combat entre ses anges et ses démons, cela ce voyait sur son visage qui ne cessait de changer d'expressions. Mais Coraïn avait raison, on ne peut pas se cacher éternellement et de toute manière... que risquait elle? Alice Kenobi, descendante d'un illustre Jedi ayant servi durant la guerre des clones, ayant été aux côtés d'Anakin Skywalker. Et c'était encore une fois Coraïn, une Palpatine, qui portait le chapeau de l'optimisme. Plus qu'une page à tourner Alice devait faire preuve de bon sens.  
Astran se mit à remuer nerveusement, des bruits étranges fendaient l'atmosphère, un peu plus bas dans le ciel. Les deux amies, à nouveau stables sur leurs créatures ailées regardèrent vers le bas. Pour être une surprise s'en était une bonne, des chasseurs Tie? C'était à ce demander jusqu'où Rekon allait pousser le plagiat... pour quelqu'un qui se proclamait contre les techniques de l'empire et du premier ordre, et puis quel culot de s'exposer ainsi devant la république galactique. Les chasseurs n'étaient même plus authentiques, ils étaient rouillés, ré-assemblés, certains possédant une aile de Tie Fighter et une autre de Tie dagger... c'était à ce demander comment faisaient-ils pour voler.  
«-On va les aider? Alice devança Coraïn, voulant prouver qu'elle avait compris le message, saisie le changement.  
-Tout de suite!»   
Coraïn laissa Astral refermer ses ailes et se laisser tomber sous les nuages, très vite suivie par son amie et le lézard gris, lancé à pleine vitesse vers là d'où l'on entendait les chasseurs. Elles prévoyaient une belle entrée en scène, quitte à être vues, autant ne plus le faire à moitié.

Poe avait également été très surpris par l'apparition soudaine de ce que l'on pouvait vaguement qualifier de chasseurs TIE et cela éveillait bien des questions dans la tête du pilote, qui donc pouvait les accueillir d'une manière si hostile? Par reflexe il songea à appeler Finn, seul au sol il risquait, lui et Rey de ne pas voir un potentiel danger arriver. En tant que bon leader il se chargea de donner ses ordres de vive voix: «Escadron, en formation défensive, si ils attaquent soyez prêt à nous défendre!» et enfin il alerta ses deux amis au sol:  
«-Finn? Tu me reçois?  
-Cinq sur cinq. Dans le faucon, ce dernier se releva, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Rey.  
-Il y a des chasseurs en approche... le bruit du premier tir, démarrant le début des hostilités. On vous couvre mais soyez prudent.»   
Finn commença à articuler une réponse mais ce fut sans suite. Poe avait mis fin à la conversation, il n'avait pas le temps et de s'occuper de leurs assaillants et de parler à Finn, surtout qu'ils n'étaient venus qu'en petit comité dans l'éventualité d'un danger certes... mais pas de cette ampleur.  
Rey, elle qui pleurait toujours à genoux et meurtrie, n'avait même pas entendue l'arrivée des chasseurs. Serrant toujours ses poings sur eux mêmes, elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenter de ne pas hurler à nouveau, la Jedi avait l'impression d'avoir touché le fond. Or désormais, Rey ne pouvait que remonter.  
Une chaleur et une énergie se mit à germer dans son cœur, jusqu'à éclore à la manière d'une fleur. C'était inattendu, tellement inattendu que Rey se figea et entra dans un état second, heurté de plein fouet par une vague d'émotions et de sensations qu'elle ne pouvait même pas d'écrire. Petit à petit et inconsciemment, la Jedi se redressa, quelque chose d'endormi depuis longtemps venait de redonner des couleurs à son monde... cela lui rappelait cette connexion: la dyade. Et Ameryn, son lien maternel silencieux n'avait jamais paru aussi présent, aussi chaud et aussi criant de puissance. Tellement que Rey fut prise de vertiges, lynchée par tous ces ressentis et les questions qu'ils imposaient.  
D'une seconde à l'autre elle se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, courant vers la sortie du vaisseau.  
«-Rey! Où est-ce que tu vas! Finn n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui prenait.  
-Ils sont dans le temple!   
-Ils?»   
Finn buta sur le pronom, mais peut-être qu'après tout son amie faisait allusion aux autres enfants, mettant de côté le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les sentir dans la force. Rey elle même ne savait pas pourquoi "Ils", son cœur et la force avaient parlés pour elle.  
Ce dernier devait composer avec l'état d'aveuglement qui semblait avoir possédé son amie, Rey se précipita sans réfléchir à l'extérieur et se mit à courir sous les feux des chasseurs, elle ne prêta même pas attention à l'exclusivité de la scène: ce qui était un danger était un danger, point, peu importe sa nature et au diable la logique. Désormais la voilà en train de foncer tête baissée, son sabre et sa lame jaune soleil déjà au poing, elle était en rage. Finn avait du mal à la suivre et du mal à saisir, assurément c'était de la folie de sprinter de la sorte à ciel ouvert.

Sous terre, la situation avait dégénéré depuis bien longtemps. Les adolescents comme les Jedi de Sangha s'étaient enfoncés dans les méandres de l'antre de Rekon et continuaient à se battre. Alouna était la seule qui demeurait, jusqu'à présent, préservée de tout assaut sous les regards et l'attente agitée des gardes et de Threja qui respirait comme un chien enragé en marchant autour de la jeune fille.   
Alouna, malgré la situation, était étrangement calme comme rassurée de savoir les siens auprès d'elle. Ils étaient même plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Ha'dard avait senti l'appel désespéré de sa petite fille et suivait le chemin qui mènerait jusqu'à elle peut importe le danger et les épreuves qu'il allait rencontrer. Le Palpatine s'approchait, touchait même son but, terrassant les droïdes qui passaient sur son chemin, l'un d'eux qu'il maintenu au sol par la force dévoila une lignée de câbles électriques... il y avait un étage dessous. Son sabre s'enfonça dans ce dernier, faisant disjoncter l'électricité dans la cellule d'Alouna qui sursauta et se crispa avant de voir son père qui, après avoir tracé dans la roche un long cercle pour pouvoir descendre, retomba sur ses jambes, son sabre pointé vers l'avant. "Papa!" l'exclamation de la pauvre jeune fille donnait chaud au cœur, sa voix angélique alimenta la fureur d'Ha'dard qui lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de renvoyer les tirs des gardes, de les bloquer, c'est seulement à ce moment que Threja s'éveilla:  
«-Toi! aboya-t-elle.  
-Je viens reprendre ma fille. Il savait garder son calme pour alimenter la fureur de l'autre.  
-Tu mourras avant!»  
La Zabrak ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et encore moins de mettre sa fille en sûreté, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment sous un crissement atroce, Threja y mettait tout son poids et sa force pour faire basculer le Palpatine en arrière vers la petite fille qui ferma fort les yeux en appelant à l'aide. Lorsqu'Ha'dard réussit enfin à repousser celle-ci, Threja qui voyait les gardes se relever et revenir vers lui pour certains, donna un ordre clair: «Laissez le moi et séparez la!» il obéirent dans la seconde. Le Palpatine eut le temps de réagir, se glissant de côté pour esquiver un coup et trancher un homme en deux par la même occasion. Le corps retomba aux pieds d'Alouna qui perdait complètement pied, continuant d'appeler continuellement son père qui se battait juste sous ses yeux. Lui était surmené par le grand nombre d'hommes qui arrivaient.  
Le bruit du combat au sabre laser n'attirait d'ailleurs pas que les sbires de Rekon, Jaïna frissonna lorsque le son se distingua de tous les autres. Elle sentait dans les coups portés la rage et la violence du combat. Peut importe de qui il s'agissait elle allait leur venir en aide, activant à nouveau son propre sabre. La Zabrak ne pensait même plus à ses arrières, ni au bruit qu'elle faisait en courant sur la roche. Elle croisa au détour d'une allée deux droïdes, enfoncés contre le mur par la partie solide du sabre long de Jaïna, aussi visée par un tir de blaster que sa lame fit ricocher, le temps qu'elle disparaisse. De plus en plus proche du lieu du combat, Jaïna pouvait désormais distinguer autre chose... des sanglots, ceux d'une petite fille, probablement Alouna. La savoir au milieu de ce massacre la fit sortir de ses gonds, jamais une enfant si jeune n'avait à faire à ça, Jaïna ne tolérant plus cette situation, prit la balise que sa mère lui avait jadis donnée et l'activa, elle aidera n'importe qui mais il fallait aussi sortir cette petite d'ici.

Le signal arriva jusqu'au x-wing de Wrobie Tyce, en plein combat aérien. Voir cette balise s'illuminer fut une bonne nouvelle pour elle, inquiète comme les autres, mais dans le cas actuel, Wrobie serait inutile à sa fille, s'était évident qu'il leur fallait du renfort.  
«-Rose! Elle enfonça la balise dans une petite encoche et appuya rapidement sur des boutons, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle du vaisseau. Jaïna m'a transmise sa position, faites de votre mieux pour les aider.   
-Je viens de voir.» la réponse fut rapide.  
La concernée fit pivoter le siège du Lander pour constater d'elle même, le signal était émit juste en dessous d'eux, ce qui ne laissait pas de doutes, ils avaient à faire à bien plus important et bien plus dangereux que prévu, il y avait en réalité toute une base fourmillant de criminels.   
Des grognements mirent fin à l'observation de cette dernière, elle n'avait pas vu Chewie arriver. Il répéta une nouvelle fois et Rose répondit, déterminée.  
«-Oui, on va nous déposer à terre. Préparez vous au combat! Prenez vos armes et des explosifs!» cria-t-elle dans le vaisseau.

Il y en avait d'autre qui était troublés, dans le camp ennemi, le temps s'était suspendu car l'Histoire venait de leur présenter le plus impossible des rebondissements. Rekon et Haz aux premières loges n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.  
Ben Solo se tenait droit devant eux, les jaugeant et leur assénant un regard sombre et impétueux. Il tenait fermement Ameryn dans ses bras. Il avait eu le courage de saisir cette dernière chance, et il n'allait pas gâcher cela. Derrière le décor pétrifié dans la surprise le portail grognait de rage et d'énergie, débordant d'une lumière aveuglant qui venait de leur empêcher de voir Solo arriver.   
Rekon était tendu, un conflit intérieur le rongeait, devait-il ordonner d'ouvrir le feu sur lui et sa fille? Ou régler ses comptes en toute dignité? Difficile de savoir lorsque l'homme qui se tient devant soi ressemble plus à une bête affamé prête à vous bondir dessus qu'à un gentilhomme courtois. Ben serrait sa mâchoire et tressaillait de temps à autre, souffrant physiquement de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se maintenir le plus calme possible. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui ouvrit les hostilités:  
«-Je ne me débarrasserai jamais de toi alors? Rekon. La voix de Ben était grave et l'on sentait qu'il risquait d'imploser à tut moment. Rekon allait essayer d'en faire un atout.  
-Mort ou vivant, jusque dans ta descendance j'appliquerai les dures lois de la vengeance. Imposteur, autant pour l'Ordre que pour ta propre famille. Ben se crispait de plus en plus, irrité par le rire de son ennemi qui remarquait que sa remarque l'avait touché.  
-Oh ne ris pas trop, on ne prend pas avantage avec moi sur ce terrain, pas lorsque l'on est un ancien soldat alcoolique de l'Ordre.  
-Au moins je ne couchais pas avec la Jedi de la résistance. La pique de Rekon le fit baisser la tête et se redresser, alimentant sa fougue. L'un des sbires prit cela comme une attaque, braquant son arme vers Ben qui leva simplement une main pour l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche et l'y maintenir tandis qu'il prit le temps de répondre.  
-Et bien sache que ce qui découle de cette trahison comme tu dis vient de te mettre à ma merci. Me voilà devant toi, dans ce misérable terrier ou tu riras pour la dernière fois.»  
Ce moment d'affront verbal qui n'allait plus s'éterniser tant l'atmosphère se tendait dangereusement d'un côté comme de l'autre fut le moment qu'avaient choisis Qui-Ark, Solan, Marloe, Sana et Kei pour entrer. Ils coururent sur une passerelle, celle qui tenait la voûte câblée qui cachait le temple et le portail de la surface. Il n'y avait personne ici et il y faisait suffisamment sombre pour ne pas être repéré.  
Sana s'approcha de la rambarde métallique, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son visage étonné attira ceux de ses compères: Marloe et Kei qui eurent la même réaction. Kei sembla soudainement s'agiter et murmura d'un ton euphorique:  
«-C'est Ben Solo! C'est le papa d'Ameryn!  
-La classe.  
-Trop mortel.» Firent Sana puis Marloe.  
Les deux utilisateurs de la force n'y comprenaient certes rien à cette histoire, mais ça n'était pas un prétexte pour ne pas réagir. Solan porta déjà sa main à son sabre, vite stoppé dans son élan par son père.  
«Attends, bientôt...» tout n'était qu'une question de secondes et de jeux de nerfs, la foudre allait déferler ici, c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche, on le présentait dans la force communicative émanant du portail et de l'avenir résidant déjà en son sein et de Ben qui pour sauver sa fille pourrait bien laisser l'obscurité faire son travail.

Jaïna avait enfin terminé par tomber sur la source des cris de terreur qu'elle entendait, éliminant avec dextérité les ennemis se glissant sur son passage elle finit bien vite par voir au travers de la fumée dégagée par les coups de sabre dans la roche: les lames violettes et rouges s'entrechoquant violemment. La Zabrak avait l'impression d'entendre Threja rugir tant elle mettait toute sa puissance dans ce combat.   
Malgré la volonté de cette dernière de garder Alouna en sa possession, Threja ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer au fur et à mesure que son adversaire reculait, laissant le champ libre à Jaïna qui, après un bref contact visuel avec le Palpatine débordé, s'engouffrât dans la pièce balayée par la même poussière épaisse et opaque. La petite fille effrayée et maintenue attachée sans defense ni repaire attendait là dans un état pitoyable. Jaïna la saisit par les épaules pour la relever et tenter de la calmer.  
Les petits yeux rouges et les pleurs de peur et de désespoir d'Alouna brisèrent le cœur de l'empathique Jaïna, «On va s'en sortir, D'accord, fait moi confiance.» prit le temps de dire la Zabrak en détachant la petite, elle saisit sans mal le cou de Jaïna qui se mit à la porter. C'était plus difficile qu'escompté, Alouna n'était pas lourde mais Jaïna n'était pas assez forte, pas assez en forme pour la porter avec un seul bras.  
À peine elle sortit la tête de la pièce qu'une rafale de tirs l'accueillit, Alouna n'osait même pas regarder, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de Jaïna qui devait réfléchir au plus vite à une solution.  
Heureusement pour elle, les siens venaient de tomber sur la bonne partie de leur cachette. Un bruit d'explosion non loin lui mit la puce à l'oreille, elle entendait des hommes et des femmes marcher et tirer, une structure militaire qui mettait à mal les quelques personnes venues récupérer Alouna. Jaïna en profita qui s'extirper de sa cachette et courir vers ce qu'il semblait être, au travers de l'épaisse fumée, un Wookie. Chewie avait déjà l'arbalète braqué vers la silhouette de la Zabrak lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber à ses pieds, il grogna d'étonnement, soudainement intrigué par la jeune fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Une jeune blonde cramponnée à Jaïna qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme un être sans défense qui priait de tout cœur pour qu'on lui laisse une chance de survire. Jaïna lui confia sans plus de cérémonie la petite Palpatine, Chewbacca fit de petits bruits, demandant des éclaircissements.  
«Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, prends soin d'elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi! Puis elle tourna son visage vers Alouna qu'elle regarda avec ses grands yeux violets compatissants. Tu es en sécurité avec Chewbacca, tu ne risques rien, je vais aider ton père!»  
La fumée se dissipa, les renforts du côté ennemi arrivaient petit à petit, Ha'Dard était seul face à Threja et deux hommes qui le maintenaient dans un cul de sac avec des vibro-lames. Jaïna se mit à courir vers eux, suivie des tirs de Blaster des soldats à ses côtés, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être la leader d'un tel affront. Le bout de son sabre pointé vers l'avant elle était sur le point de toucher Threja qu'une sbire se mit sur son chemin, se sacrifiant à sa place.  
Threja avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait hors de son combat fou et violent contre le Palpatine, elle voyait Alouna et Chewie qui la défendait et Jaïna devant elle. Plus fort elle hurla: «Voleurs!» comme si le cœur si précieux et l'âme d'or de la Palpatine n'était réduite qu'à un pouvoir. La petite s'accrochait aux poils du Wookie, espérant que cela se termine vite, plus vite.

Et Rey l'espérait aussi, courant et mettant à mal ses poumons, suivie de très près par Finn qui ne cessait de s'alarmer sur le danger de leur acte. Dans sa course la Jedi transpirait de férocité et de hargne, ne laissant pas de place à la méfiance, fonçant en ligne droite alors que le combat aérien venait de débuter lui aussi.   
À découverts, contrastés pas le jaune du sabre de Rey et le ciel grisâtre, ils étaient une proie facile à abattre. Un chasseur passa sous les x-wings débordés des pilotes en sous effectifs. Son tir ne fut pas extrêmement précis, Poe Dameron le collait de trop près, il l'avait vu se ruer près de ses amis.  
Mais son tir toucha l'espace séparant Rey de Finn et ce dernier qui freina au dernier moment tomba à la renverse, réveillant Rey, soudainement consciente de l'acte irréfléchi qu'elle faisait.  
«-Finn? Elle fit demi tour, trébuchant dans l'obus, cicatrice de ce qui aurait pu les tuer.  
-Tout va bien!  
-Il faut continuer!» il lui saisit la main, regardant le ciel menaçant et les vaisseaux qui allaient avec, tout cela prenait une tournure presque apocalyptique.  
Se remettant à courir, un peu déstabilisés par ce rappel à l'ordre, les voilà de nouveau dans le viseur d'un autre chasseur, cette fois il les aura.  
Dans un grondement sonore, un laps de temps aussi court qu'un battement de cœur, le chasseur qui s'apprêtait à achever Rey et Finn fut écrasé par une masse grise, imposante, rapide, venant de nulle part. Poe était juste à côté ayant tout juste eu le temps de basculer sur le côté. Astran et Alice étaient les premiers à se dévoiler, le grand lézard stellaire avait réduit en poussière le vaisseau en l'écrasant entre ses pattes. L'étonnante arrivée de cette force de la nature mit en pause toutes actions des pilotes, personne n'avais jamais eu le droit à un tel spectacle.  
Puis Astral arriva fondant vers le sol les ailes repliées, le moment d'inattention de la république commençait à leur faire suffisamment défaut. Aux yeux de tous, Coraïn se jeta sur l'aile triangulaire du chasseur déstabilisé, glissant délicatement dessus pour y planter sa lame et couper le Tie en deux, finissant son acrobatie sur le dos de son compagnon à plumes, prêt à s'en prendre au vaisseau suivant.  
Leur intervention surprenait, l'époustouflante grâce que ses mystérieux dragons et leurs cavalières poussait Poe à remettre en question l'utilité même d'un X-Wing. Les pilotes avaient saisis le message, les deux jeunes filles les sortaient d'une mauvaise impasse et il fallait leur prouver qu'ils savaient également se défendre. Les réacteurs des vaisseaux à pleine puissance, les voilà engagés dans un combat aux côtés de ces puissantes créatures.  
Finn et Rey couraient plus lentement, eux aussi pris par l'agitation venant du ciel et la même incompréhension que leurs coéquipiers là-haut. Pourtant l'intervention de Coraïn et Alice ne dégageait aucune mauvaises ondes, Rey et Finn prendraient bien le temps d'observer les lézards stellaires se mouvoir si tout cela n'était pas si urgent.   
La silhouette d'Astran s'approchait soudainement un peu trop, les forçant à presser le pas au fur et à mesure de sa venue vers eux. Alice avait reconnu en Finn l'allure dépassée et la mine sérieuse qu'arborait souvent Kei, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il devait être son père.   
À leur hauteur, passant plus doucement devant eux elle leur cria:  
«Kei et Sana son dans leur base, dans le temple!»   
Et la Kenobi remonta vers le champ de bataille. Pas le temps de remettre sa parole en question, elle venait de prouver la théorie de Rey et désormais ils devaient fuser, un peu à l'aveugle certes, vers ce fameux temple.

Ce vacarme soudain, le bruit des ailes et celui de la destruction finit par mettre le feu à l'instinct d'Astrad qui n'en pouvait plus d'être isolé ici.   
Keran avait fini par s'habituer à ses mouvements brusques et répétitifs, un vrai animal rendu fou par la captivité en outre. Sauf que dans le cas particulier du lézard noir, il restait libre de partir à tout moment. Les sons et la présence dans la force de ses frères le firent hurler, chanter, Astrad s'agitait une nouvelle fois et Keran tentait encore et toujours de l'apaiser. Le rouquin comprenait aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'assez... violent, dangereux, poussant Astrad à vouloir agir. Jusque là il fut en mesure de le retenir, jusque là.   
L'animal respirait fort, les pupilles dilatées prêt à bondir sur le moindre mouvement, il était nerveux de n'obtenir aucune réponse de ses frères. Alors de sa propre initiative, il ouvrit ses ailes et recula, Keran comprît qu'Astrad prenait de l'élan, il allait s'envoler. Comme dernier acte désespéré il eut la mauvaise idée de se cramponner à sa cuisse en l'appelant. Visiblement l'adolescent n'avait pas retenu la leçon: il n'était que l'équivalent d'une plume pour lui, s'y accrocher ne changea rien. L'exécution si rapide de son geste l'empêcha de prendre conscience de sa réaction maladroite. Keran ne fut vite plus en contact avec le sol et en s'en rendant compte, le jeune garçon s'accrocha et planta ses ongles dans les écailles d'Astrad prit d'une fougue incontestée, il hurlait sans trop savoir quoi faire, à part fermer les yeux et ne surtout pas regarder en bas.

Ben aussi devait trouver une solution, marchant à reculons vers l'antre lumineux du portail, cela semblait faire une éternité qu'ils s'insultaient lui et Rekon, la tension était à son apogée et il fallait faire quelque chose, or, avec Ameryn dans ses bras, cela devenait difficile et il ne la laissera sûrement pas seule et inconsciente.  
«-On doute, Ren? Rekon avait perçu le trouble sur le visage bien trop expressif de Ben.  
-Jamais!» sa réponse bien qu'insuffisante, servira au moins à lui faire perdre du temps.

Temps qu'Astrad rattrapait, volant à toute vitesse et tout droit traînant avec lui le jeune Keran qui hurlait toujours. Étonnement, il passa en dessous de ses frères, l'animal avait une autre destination en tête ses oreilles bougeaient comme des radars. Et le ciel s'assombrissait encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que Ben puisait dans la force, tentant une nouvelle manœuvre plus fourbe cette fois. La planète n'était plus qu'une boule d'énergie, d'une force chaotique qui allait se faire déchaîner les éléments.  
Le regard scrutant la grande salle face au portail, Ben s'était immobilisé, raide et silencieux. Rekon leva le bras «Tes manœuvres n'aboutiront à rien» l'homme laissa ses sbires pointer son adversaire avec toute sa force de frappe, Ben déglutit, serrant Ameryn encore plus fort dans ses bras. Et la tension dans la force augmentait encore et encore.

La tempête était proche, l'orage grondait désormais et l'air était pesant, presque étouffant. Astrad prit un grand souffle, laissant une bouffée d'air filer entre ses ailes, c'était le moment idéal pour lui.  
Soudain, alors que la créature s'ouvrait encore et encore, un cobra face au ciel, Keran sentit ses écailles piquer, un frottement statique entre sa peau et celle d'Astrad. La sensation s'accroissait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un filament électrique parcours le dragon, le ciel et ses grondement se rapprochant, Keran comprît qu'il devait lâcher immédiatement. Lorsque Astrad se mit à hurler, perpendiculaire au sol, le rouquin se laissa glisser pour retomber lourdement dans la poussière, la peau brûlée par la friction statique. Et la foudre frappa, en plein sur la figure noire et bleue d'Astrad qui s'évapora dans l'aura de lumière.

Et lorsque Rekon ria, saisissant subitement un lance flamme pour en finir avec la lignée Skywalker, que Qui-Ark ordonna «Maintenant» à son fils, la voûte métallique camouflée qui cachait soigneusement l'ancien temple fut percée, mutilée dans un grondement assourdissant. Ben se replia sur lui même, cachant Ameryn du mieux qu'il pouvait, Rekon se retourna, certains des sbires furent écrasés par les morceaux de roches tombées. L'épaisse couche de sable évaporée, tous rouvrirent les yeux, encore secoués par la surprise. Petit à petit, de petites tâches noires se révélaient, puis une aile et deux, Astrad réapparût aux yeux de tous, faisant de l'ombre sur Ameryn et son père. Rekon trembla, face aux yeux sombres du lézard stellaire qui grognait, dévoilant chacune de ses dents tranchantes.  
En plus d'avoir sauvé la mise, Astrad venait d'ouvrir la voie à Poe et sa flotte, le cœur du conflit était désormais accessible, Alice et Coraïn se mirent devant les x-wings, les escortants au plus proche du temple.

Volant proche de la terre ferme, la Palpatine fut distraite par une ouverture, fumant de gaz en tout genre, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, d'angoissant qui l'appelait, une sensation qui la força à quitter Alice. «Reste avec eux!» dit elle avant de disparaître et de se laisser tomber au sol, à genoux, Alice n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que Coraïn courait déjà vers ce lieu qui l'appelait, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi menacée.  
En se glissant dedans, tranchant un Droïde de combat à l'entrée, l'adolescente compris bien vite pourquoi elle sentit le besoin de venir ici. Elle retrouva sa sœur dans les bras massifs d'un Wookie, bloqué ici à se battre contre des vagues et des vagues de Droïdes. Le visage de l'aînée se décomposa, «Alouna!» elle appela sa sœur qui la regarda avec de petits yeux larmoyants. Bientôt ce fut à son tour d'être interpellée:  
«-Coraïn! S'était son père, dos à Jaïna, qui contrait Threja et ses renforts dans ces passages étroits.  
-Papa!»   
Elle cria à son tour, se joignant à lui, assénant des coups violents de sabre à quiconque souhaitant se mettre devant elle.  
«Où tu vas comme ça!» une voix inconnue sortie de l'ombre résonna avec une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton, Coraïn fut prise au piège par un grappin, s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles, l'adolescente fut stoppée net à quelques mètres de son père qui s'efforçait à ne pas écraser Jaïna, lui qui était durement mit à l'épreuve par la force de Threja. Coraïn rampa dans un espoir vain de pouvoir l'atteindre, le pied de cet inconnu venant lui écraser le poignet. Mais quelqu'un tira derrière elle et son geôlier tomba raide mort sur le côté. Cette fois ci, cette voix là, Coraïn la reconnaissait.  
«-Vite vas y, je vais sauver ta sœur. S'exclama la voix presque enthousiaste de Jess, Coraïn n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour le voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
-Merci.» c'était tout ce que sa détresse lui permît de dire.  
Threja l'avait malheureusement vue venir, bloquant son sabre en tentant maintenant de repousser et Ha'dard et sa fille, mais au moins Jaïna était libre de s'en prendre aux renforts qui venaient, et ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux.   
La Zabrak ennemie, voyant la situation se gâter, évita de justesse un coup violent porté dans le mur par le père, se défilant et passant sous l'arc formé par les sabres des Palpatine, elle siffla, appelant le dernier Anooba à elle. La réponse de la créature fut immédiate, signalant à tous qu'il allait arriver. Jess, furieux, tira vers Threja, qui s'abaissa, son coup brûla l'écharpe brune de Jaïna, c'était moins une. Et les coups s'enchaînaient, encore et encore, le trio de combat entre les Palpatine et la combattante de Rekon étaient épuisés, la fatigue allait finir par en faire trépasser un tôt ou tard.   
Habile et observatrice, Coraïn remarqua au dessus d'elle un petit tuyau verdâtre, il transportait, évacuait l'humidité. Baissant volontairement son sabre, Threja voulut porter un coup et Coraïn roula vers l'arrière, la Zabrak coupa elle même la veine. L'épaisse fumée humide la désorienta totalement, surprise et perdue, l'eau opaque lui soufflant sur la figure, Ha'Dard cria et planta son sabre violet en plein dans son cœur, le lui arrachant par un mouvement de poignet. Le corps de Threja et le visage triomphant d'Ha'dard Palpatine se perdirent un temps dans l'épais nuage blanc, on y entendait son souffle puissant et les derniers jurons de Threja.  
Jess et Jaïna rejoignirent Coraïn, le jeune Dameron lui rendant son sabre par la même occasion.   
Ce fut que quelques secondes plus tard que son père, vainqueur émérite de ce combat émergea de la fumée, regardant ses filles de ses yeux bleus de père fier. Une magie qui se transforma en désillusion, un cauchemar même, celui qui se tenait là, apaisé et souriant, ne remarqua pas la créature sortant de nulle part derrière lui, la gueule ouverte. Le dernier Anooba écrasa sa mâchoire sur la nuque du Palpatine, la secouant, un véritable théâtre des horreurs. Coraïn se mit à hurler, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, Jess eut le bon réflexe de l'enserrer dans ses bras et Jaïna se releva directement en frappant l'Anooba avec l'arrière de son sabre, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et continuait de secouer le corps mutilé et inerte d'Ha'dard. Alouna appelait son père, puis sa sœur, qu'elle voyait se déchirer le tympan en tremblant et en tirant vers l'avant. Alouna ferma ses yeux et commença à respirer de manière convulsive, Chewie lui même n'arrivait pas à cerner l'horreur et la douleur de cet événement. Les deux Palpatine pleuraient d'un désespoir et d'une tristesse infinie.  
Jaïna avait fini par l'achever ce fichu animal, apercevant du corps d'Ha'dard qu'une marre de sang. Puis Coraïn tirait et tirait, presque à en arracher le blouson de Jess, voulant retourner chez son père et se dire que cela n'était pas vrai.  
«-Non... non... elle refusait de se laisser emmener loin de lui.  
-Coraïn ça ne sert à rien! S'il te plaît. Jess tentait avec maladresse de la raisonner.  
-Laisse-moi, laisse-moi! Papa! Elle cria plus fort, d'une voix plus aiguë encore.  
-Non il faut arrêter...»   
Lorsqu'elle stoppa ses coups et arrêta de remuer. Coraïn se laissa tomber, toujours en hurlant.  
Jaïna se retourna vers Alouna et Chewbacca, la petite fille respirait tellement vite que l'on voyait sa cage thoracique se contracter, se tortiller, la vision de cette mort était imprimée dans ses pupilles, c'était terrifiant de voir cela dans les yeux d'une si jeune fille.   
«Ramène là chez Rose, loin d'ici, on arrive.» fit la Zabrak en regardant le Wookie quitter cette cave, entendant la petite protester et commencer à se débattre. Jaïna craqua elle aussi. Sur Lothal aujourd'hui, Coraïn et Alouna Palpatine étaient devenues orphelines.


	53. Chapter 53

Maintenant que le haut de la crevasse renfermant l'ancien temple était ouverte, le chemin pour y arriver parût simple pour Rey, courant vers le nuage de sable qu'avait engendré le pic d'Astrad à l'intérieur du lieu.   
La Jedi y était presque, lâchant des grognements, signe de sa détermination alors que même à bout de souffle elle parvenait à accélérer encore et encore.  
Elle aurait pu se laisser glisser à l'intérieur, récupérer sa fille et se venger de ceux qui auraient osé lui faire du mal, hélas les sbires armés de Rekon furent plus rapides, escaladant rapidement les dunes formées sur les côtés. Rey tomba nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux, s'arquant et prenant juste une seconde pour le couper en deux avec son sabre. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne récupérera pas sa fille si facilement et qu'elle devra se débarrasser de ceux qui parviennent à monter. Finn restait derrière, tirant avec son blaster pour couvrir Rey fonçant tête baissée toujours très hâtive et agressive dans ses combats au corps à corps.  
Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à s'éloigner suffisamment de Rey et Finn, les hommes masqués tiraient sur les x-wings, de petits tirs qui, à la longue, pourraient s'avérer dangereux pour les vaisseaux qui avaient encore quelques problèmes à régler dans les airs.  
De l'autre côté, le corps engourdi et endolori du jeune Keran peinait à se dégager du bord de la fausse, sa chute ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir conscience d'être au mauvais endroit, mais le jeune rouquin n'avait tout simplement pas la force de bouger, et encore moins de s'appuyer sur son bras, sans doute cassé.  
Puis, une main vint lui saisir l'autre bras, le soulevant avec force du sol, alors qu'il distinguait de son oreille fine le vrombissement d'un vaisseau posé au sol et l'écho de tirs, juste à côté de lui. Des tirs qui ricochaient encore et encore tandis que Keran se sentait soutenu par cette main ferme. Le son des ennemis s'atténua un moment et la personne lui saisit le torse, le retournant pour l'asseoir.   
«-Keran? Selemn s'alarma, son visage marqué par une soudaine inquiétude, elle passa sa main sur son visage et sous l'œil bleu de son garçon.  
-Maman? Mais...   
-Comment tu as fait pour t'arranger comme ça?» il ne prit même pas garde à sa question, Keran n'avait juste pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment elle en était venue à s'exposer ainsi à la république.  
Mais Selemn savait que si elle était amenée à perdre ses enfants, cela signerait la fin de tout, absolument tout, un peu à la manière de Rey: c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
Jannah brisa leur retrouvailles, «Selemn, reviens!» cria-t-elle en se remettant à tirer. La mère des jumeaux ne se fit pas prier, soutenant son fils très affecté par son atterrissage, elle se mit à marcher le plus vite possible vers le second Lander de la petite flotte, où attendait Jannah. De nouveaux sbires arrivaient, certains la canardant. Selemn qui se défendait avec la longue lance chromée datant de l'époque du premier ordre était même étonnée de voir son fils aussi calme, elle ignorait toutes les aventures et surtout les mésaventures qu'il avait vécu tout simplement.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent tous deux saufs dans le vaisseau, prêts pour repartir en quête d'une nouvelle personne à aider, et pour Selemn l'espoir de retrouver Marloe.

Et après le drame qui venait de frapper Coraïn et sa petite sœur Alouna, malgré la douleur et l'horreur, il fallait continuer à se battre, passer outre la mort de leur père et mettre la petite Alouna à l'abri. Les Mandaloriens avaient fini par renouer contact avec Jess, qui expliqua brièvement la situation... et la perte de leur Leader et ami.   
Ils allaient devoir obtempérer main dans la main avec la république, l'idée venait du jeune Dameron:  
«Vous avez des explosifs? Il cria dans le long couloir de roche, recevant des multitudes de réponses positives.  
Très bien! Deux des leurs sont plus loin dans la base et vont faire exploser leur couloir, il pointa Coraïn, intimidée et cachée derrière lui, il faut qu'on fasse de même.  
-Ça suffira? Ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus grand... demanda Maiden Calrissian en inspectant les recoins de la base. Il les avait rejoints après s'être défendu contre les sbires à la surface.  
-Si l'on part du principe que tout ça tient sur plusieurs couches... oui!»  
Jess semblait conforté à l'idée de tout faire exploser, ça ne servirait à rien de courir dans ce labyrinthe sombre où il était presque impossible de respirer convenablement, et puis après tout ce qu'il venait de voir, même si cela ne l'impactait pas directement, il préférait sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
Alors le long couloir débarrassé d'ennemis devait être rempli à ras bord de bombes. Chewbacca emmena la petite-fille qu'il portait dans ses bras à l'extérieur, protégé des tirs ennemis par Maiden et d'autres soldats, Rose l'attendait plus loin. Lorsqu'Alouna avait quitté le sous-terrain, elle avait continué d'appeler sa sœur et son père, Coraïn la fixant en tremblotant sans réussir à articuler un mot, encore bien trop choquée sans doute, perdue aussi.   
Jaïna se tenait toujours face au corps d'Ha'dard, enfin, face à ses vêtements, après l'avoir vu disparaître dans la force... regardant parfois Coraïn qui n'osait pas tourner la tête vers le lieu de l'accident.  
Puis Chewie réapparût, des sacs pleins à craquer de tous les explosifs encore à bord du Lander de Rose qui avait pris en charge la Palpatine effrayée et muette sans poser de questions, elle l'avait couverte et mise à l'abri c'est tout. Jess se sentait coupable pour ça, pour avoir demandé au Wookie de l'éloigner d'ici alors que peut-être, simplement, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était serrer sa sœur et désormais unique référente dans ses bras.  
«-Tu... tu veux rejoindre ta sœur? Le jeune Dameron parla doucement. Le visage neutre, fermé de Coraïn, humidifié par les larmes se raidit, les sourcils blancs de la Palpatine se froncèrent et enfin, Coraïn franchît le pas du deuil et de la réalité.  
-Non! Je me bats avec vous!»  
Elle quitta son ami, revigorée par cette sorte de haine qui lui était inconnue et elle partit aider les soldats, comme si c'était naturel. Jamais un travail de cet ampleur fut à ce point rapide, et si ordonné, une bombe prête à décimer l'ennemi placée à chaque battement de cœur, jusqu'au bouquet final.  
Le comlink de Jess lui fit écho d'un message:  
«Nous sommes prêt!» les Mandaloriens avaient placés leurs explosifs.  
«Nous aussi!» et Jess colla la dernière bombe adhésive à un disjoncteur avant que Jaïna derrière lui ne commence à faire des signes, il fallait qu'ils sortent désormais. Émergeant tour à tour de ce dédale, Coraïn regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, là où avait trépassé son père... son assassinat mourra et ce souvenir traumatisant sera effacé et condamné et tant mieux. Coraïn cligna des yeux, essayant de voir le positif, les bons souvenirs avant de saisir la main de Jess pour se mettre à courir à ses côtés.  
Lorsque Maiden appuya sur le détonateur, à quelques secondes d'intervalles avec Chag et Tenart, la puissance de l'explosion fut bien plus impressionnante et dévastatrice qu'ils n'y auraient crus. Le tremblement que la détonation engendra en déséquilibra plus d'un et nul doute que même les pilotes dans leurs vaisseaux furent affectés par l'onde de choque et le bruit puissant et ravageur de l'explosion. Jess, Coraïn et Jaïna avaient le visage crispé, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, qui sifflaient douloureusement.   
Finalement, le coup porté fut assez fort pour se faire sentir dans le point névralgique de cette base: le portail.

La secousse, dans le trou béant maintenant exposé à tous, engendra un moment de flottement, d'incompréhension, où les sabres de Solan et son père se figèrent et où tous s'agrippèrent là où ils pouvaient. Ben sentit, en posant le genou à terre, la masse imposante d'Astrad s'envelopper autour de lui et sa fille.  
Ce calme chaotique ne fut que très court, Rekon hurla, défiant Solo:  
«Montre-toi! Viens!»   
Ben était caché derrière l'éventail bleuté d'Astrad. Ne supportant pas d'être défié ainsi et comprenant que le lézard stellaire était venu pour Ameryn, il finit par se résigner et la laissa à même le sol, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne bouge pas.  
Ben Solo grogna, une fureur brute vint étriquer son âme et il se lança, sautant sans mal au dessus de la queue d'Astrad. Rekon lâcha un rire satisfait, saisit une lance parsemée de pics tranchants venue de nulle part dont le bout s'enflamma. «Maintenant récupérez la fille!» ordonna ce dernier, qui fonça tête baissée vers Ben, bien conscient du déséquilibre entre sa force de combat et la sienne, mais au diable les inégalités. Et à peine les premiers sbires se mirent à descendre que le dragon noir se referma sur lui même, plissant les ailes, laissant Ameryn dans un cocon et encaissant les coups et les tirs en criant et attrapant ceux qui osaient passer trop prêt de sa mâchoire.  
Ben jouait de Rekon, immobilisant la flamme qu'il tenait en main pour le faire courir, s'épuisant lui aussi par la même occasion.  
Et pour ce qui en était de Qui-Ark et Solan, désormais au fond de la crevasse, le duo frappait, d'une manière plus ou moins hasardeuse ceux qui passaient prêt de leurs lames ardentes et meurtrières.  
Plus haut dans le ciel, alors que les derniers chasseurs tombaient un à un et qu'Alice ouvrait la voie, elle remarqua les traits jaunes et bleus de son père et son frère au travers de l'épais nuage formé par l'explosion. La jeune Kenobi n'hésita pas une seule seconde, plongeant à pic dans l'œil de la tempête, elle se laissa glisser le long du cou d'Astran pour lui dire de repartir chez son frère. La jeune fille céda toute pression sur lui, sentait sa grande silhouette grise se laisser porter par le vent, prêt à remonter. Alice sauta mais la jeune fille visait juste, toujours, même quand cela ne le semblait pas, chaque geste était calculé. Ainsi l'adolescente retomba et se laissa glisser le long de l'aile d'Astrad, encochant deux flèches au passage pour les tirer vers un sniper qui visait la tête de la créature. S'ensuit de ses premières victimes dans ce trou au sabre laser, qu'elle avait dégainé plus vite qu'un passage en hyper-espace, elle n'avait même pas prêtée attention au portail pourtant émanant d'une lumière aveuglante derrière elle.  
Et Ben en face, elle ne remarqua pas non plus, Alice l'avait reconnue mais comme plus rien n'avait de sens, cela paraissait complètement normal. Ben qui après une énième tentative, finit par agripper la lance de Rekon, le tenant immobilisé à quelques centimètres de son visage, là où l'on pouvait voir une partie du visage de ce dernier, calciné et suant, éclairé par la torche que formait son arme dont la flamme commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de l'avant bras de Ben.

Haz s'était isolée dans un coin, face au portail, derrière deux bonbonnes d'oxygène pressurisé. La femme discrète jusqu'à présent sentait leur heure approcher, il était impossible pour elle d'attendre ici les bras croisés... comme il lui était impossible de combattre, Haz serait tuée, elle maîtrise la chimie mais pas les arts martiaux. Débordée, submergée même par un fléau de colère et d'idée de vengeance, elle prit la décision en voyant Astrad se défendre un peu plus bas qu'elle, de donner un grand coup de pied dans l'une des bonbonnes pour écraser l'écrou de sécurité puis, la laisser glisser vers le vide. L'objet explosa dans sa chute, libérant un nuage de gaz noir dans un son similaire à celui de l'explosion de tout à l'heure. Astrad releva son long cou et hurla de douleur, Haz se félicita pour l'avoir mis ainsi à mal et espérait qu'ils réussiront à en finir avec lui. Hors, l'aile blessée, en partie écorchée et le flanc éraflé coupèrent Astrad dans son lien avec Ameryn, il était redevenu un lézard stellaire, animal luttant pour sa survie. En haletant, tenant son aile supérieure en l'air, il se mit à reculer de plus en plus avant de décoller avant même d'avoir tenté la moindre riposte. Ils perdirent un atout de taille lorsque la grande créature se fraya un chemin pour aussitôt s'envoler et disparaître.  
Voilà donc la Skywalker seule et vulnérable gisant sur le sol froid dans la poussière fraîchement remuée d'Astrad. Ben se retourna le temps d'un instant, voyant sa fille exposée à tous les dangers. Sans réfléchir il asséna un coup de poing dans le masque de Rekon. Cette décision hâtive ne lui apporta qu'une douleur vive au poing, Rekon fit juste un pas en arrière avant de rapidement revenir le retenir sachant pertinemment qu'il souhaitait retourner près de sa fille. Mais heureusement pour lui, une boule d'énergie vive sauta par ici, glissant devant Ameryn et les trois personnes qui étaient sur le point de mettre la main sur elle. Alice retenait par la seule force de ses bras et de son sabre les trois sbires et leurs lances, se brûlant les yeux avec les éclats verts de son sabre en collision constante. Ben, au plus profond de lui, était extrêmement reconnaissant envers cette adolescente emplie de fougue, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir absolument revenir vers Ameryn, et plus le temps de séparation était long, plus l'obscurité montait encore et encore en lui.  
L'activité que produisait ce vacarme aussi bien sur terre que dans le ciel ne faisait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà bien pesante, et éventuellement, c'est cette énergie vive qui fit remuer Ameryn dans son sommeil profond dénué de rêves et de sensations... ou alors il est juste temps pour elle d'en finir avec cette histoire de mondes entre les mondes, de portail, et que son corps comme son inconscient se forçait pour accomplir un dernier geste. Mais ça y était, la jeune fille commençait à bouger, le bout des doigts, les paupières, retrouvant certaines sensations pour la plupart désagréables sur le moment. Même encore à demi inconsciente, la douleur dominait déjà, et déjà trop même.  
Une nouvelle fois encore, Ben se retourna, obsédé à l'idée de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, ce qu'il en était d'Ameryn. Rekon en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied puis un coup de lance que Ben parvint de justesse à arrêter, figeant la flamme dans l'air, lui comme son ennemi respiraient comme des monstres, se tuant du regard.  
Sur une passerelle parallèle, Marloe enfonça l'un de ses poignards entre les deux yeux de l'un des sbires qui tomba raide mort, une chose lui sauta directement aux yeux: il avait le sabre d'Ameryn accroché à sa ceinture. La rouquine n'hésita pas et d'emblée, elle le récupéra. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas et en tuant un autre homme plus bas qu'elle vit Ben en train d'essayer de maintenir Rekon, elle saisissait parfaitement dans sa posture et sur son visage, sa détresse apparente. Prise d'une drôle d'hystérie Marloe siffla fort, aucune réponse il était bien trop pris dans son combat, alors elle l'appela:  
«Ky... euh, à vrai dire elle ne savait plus, tant d'action, tant de choses qui changeaient subitement, elle était un peu perdue, Solo!» hurla-t-elle fièrement.  
Il tourna la tête et vit Marloe saisir fermement un objet en main, prête à le lancer.   
Marloe jeta de toute ses forces le sabre et Ben se laissa tomber au sol sur le dos sans relâcher la force qu'il exerçait sur Rekon, son autre main appela le manche noir et anthracite de l'arme qui vola et s'écrasa contre sa paume. Ben fit une roulade en arrière laissant Rekon cracher un jurons et frapper le sol. Le temps qu'il retire sa lame flamboyante du sol, Ben était déjà debout, analysant ce qu'il semblait être un sabre laser, imprégné de la force balancée et brute de sa fille, c'était le sien et quelque part dans la tête de Ben, y régnait de la fierté.   
Face à son ennemi juré, il laissa simplement jaillir la lame bleue nuit, puis rouge qu'il examina discrètement, étonné par ce sabre si unique et porteur d'un message aussi fort, celui de l'équilibre entre bien et mal, le rouge et le bleu. En relevant la tête, il était redevenu l'arme vivante qu'il fut longtemps, assoiffé de haine et du sang de ce traître, mais contrairement au passé, aujourd'hui le cœur de Ben battait en l'honneur d'une cause des plus noble: la famille. Et à ce moment, il frappa Rekon, sans retenue.

Les frères d'Astrad qui avait disparu à nouveau dans un coup de tonnerre continuaient de se défendre à l'extérieur et par ailleurs: de défendre les parents des adolescents. Astran survolait Jess et Coraïn qui, main dans la main, traversaient la plaine aride dans la peur. Ils avaient été isolés du reste du groupe par des chasseurs qu'Astran avait su maîtriser juste à temps! Désormais il suivait les deux adolescents épuisés de cette course qui paraissait sans fin.  
«là! Droit devant» alerta Jess, le Lander où venait d'être abritée Alouna se dégageait du paysage gris et sombre, il fallait qu'ils y accourent pour s'y mettre à l'abris et lui permettre de décoller.  
Maiden y faisait le gué sur le toit, le fusil blaster chargé, prêt à tirer si quelqu'un s'approchait. Son viseur s'arrêta sur les quatre ailes déployées du lézard stellaire, instinctivement, l'aîné des Calrissian plaça son doigt sur la détente, avant d'apercevoir Jess et son étrange amie courir dans l'ombre de l'animal. Le jeune Dameron leur faisait de grands signes, difficiles à interpréter il fallait avouer. Maiden cria à Rose dessous:  
«-Jess reviens!   
-Parfait, on va pouvoir repartir.»   
Zorii qui surveillait à l'arrière avait également entendu et son cœur loupa un battement, soudainement agitée et vivifiée, son garçon revenait enfin à elle.  
Et Rey aussi continuait de se battre, toujours avec tant de colère, son avant bras semblait de plus en plus lourd à force de manier son sabre. Alors la Jedi frappait, tenant fermement le manche dans ses deux mains, ne faisant plus attention ni à elle, ni à Finn, ni à la brutalité et à l'aspect négligé qu'elle donnait à son combat.   
Dos à Finn qui tirait désormais avec deux Blaster, Rey fut prise d'assaut par cinq personnes lui semblant sortir de nulle part, une mauvaise surprise de trop qui la fit hurler de rage en pointant son sabre vers l'avant. Son cri se mélangea à un autre, plus clair, plus guttural, plus long et fort. Même Finn se retourna en pensant que c'était son amie qui venait de pousser ce cri. Astral s'écrasa contre le sol dans un déferlement de poussière, de roche détachée qui aveugla Rey un moment. Finn le pointa aussi mais la Jedi lui ordonna: «Non! Laisse le, occupe toi de ceux derrière!» et elle alla prêter main forte à la créature blanche donc la silhouette se tordait autour d'un corps qu'il étouffait. Rey, inconsciemment, sentait en lui toute la bonté de la nature, l'empreinte dans la force qui faisait qu'effectivement: Astral était digne de confiance.

Sans avoir lâché la Palpatine d'une semelle, Jess enfourcha la main de Maiden pour se hisser à bord du Lander déjà prêt à fuir et à se cacher dans les cieux, enfin un moment pour souffler et faire le point sur leur parcours, bien que sinueux et sanglant... pour les sœurs Palpatine en particulier, désormais seules, laissées à l'abandon, victimes de la mort. Ce chagrin, n'importe qui pouvait le ressentir émaner du corps mince et blanc de Coraïn et de la petite mine fragile d'Alouna.  
La Palpatine se jeta sur le corps tremblant et froid de sa petite sœur à peine après avoir eut le temps de poser un œil dessus.  
«-Ma petite sœur! Fit elle en étouffant un sanglot, tandis qu'elle serrait fort, très fort la petite dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.  
-Coraïn... Alouna s'effondra, se mit à pleurer en agrippant la fine cape blanche de la plus âgée.  
-Chut... je suis là maintenant...   
-Je veux mon papa.   
-Je sais.»  
L'une dans les bras de l'autre, elles pleuraient là, anéanties, deux orphelines cherchant le réconfort dans la souffrance de l'autre.  
«-Tu m'as fait tellement peur en partant comme ça! Jess, vous êtes fous! Zorii regardait son fils droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient embués, un mélange d'exaltation et d'une peur enfin expiée.  
-Pardon Maman. Il baissa la tête tout penaud avant que Zorii aussi ne l'enserre dans ses bras.  
-Tu es bien le fils à ton père toi.» finit elle par formuler, en souriant, la tête posée sur les cheveux châtains du jeune Dameron.  
Zorii regarda un instant les deux sœurs dont l'avenir devenait de plus en plus brumeux, sans amour et sans famille, héritant d'une lignée détestable. Rose passa doucement en mesurant ses pas à côté de Zorii pour se pencher devant Coraïn qui tourna la tête pour lui faire face, Alouna regardant avec de grands yeux rouges, par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.  
«-Et vous les filles? Qui êtes-vous? Rose prit un ton très doux. Mais n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, le regard de Coraïn oscillant entre Rose et Jess, anxieux de connaître leur réaction si elles répondent honnêtement.  
-Je m'appelle Coraïn. Sa langue se délia enfin, mais l'adolescente demeurait presque inaudible, osant à peine regarder Rose, Zorii ou n'importe quel adulte.  
-Et toi? Tu es sa petite sœur?   
Alouna ne répondit pas, elle hocha de la tête en essuyant une larme c'est tout.  
-C'est Alouna... son nom. Jess venait de perdre le contrôle de lui même, et se plaça aux côtés de Coraïn, incapable de supporter ce long dénouement qui mènerait sans doute à l'effarement. Il poursuivit sans crier garde: leur père était un Palpatine et ils ont vécus avec d'autres... Jedi... cachés durant des décennies. Le sang de l'empereur coule dans leurs veines mais... je vous assure, ce sont les personnes les plus belles et les plus gentilles que je connaisse et de loin. Le jeune Dameron regarda Coraïn qui rougît et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Alors s'il vous plaît, voyez d'abord leur grand cœur, à quel point elles sont magnifiques, extraordinaires avant de juger l'histoire de leur famille.» Lorsqu'il termina, Jess lâcha un long souffle, il semblait épuisé comme après avoir couru un marathon. Face à lui, toutes les personnes à bord incluant sa mère semblaient plongés dans une intense réflexion. C'était une drôle de nouvelle, très déconcertante et inattendue. Impossible pour eux de remettre l'histoire bout à bout et d'en tirer une conclusion logique, c'était juste pas croyable.  
Rose acquiesça, lançant un regard furtif derrière elle, la tension dans la pièce était apaisée. Elle s'accroupit face aux deux jeunes filles apeurées et dit, souriante, un large sourire compatissant:  
«Ne vous inquiétez pas, peut importe qui vous êtes, on prendra soin de vous.»   
Avec le temps ils commençaient tout doucement à comprendre que, pour bâtir une république, il ne fallait pas se limiter à une chasse aux sorcières, et que parfois les accusés peuvent simplement n'être que de grandes victimes de leur histoire. Et dans le cas des deux jeunes Palpatine, leur anonymat, leur innocence dans ce monde leur donnera la chance d'être n'importe qui, personne si elles le souhaitaient.

Face au portail, là où se battaient sans scrupules les sbires de Rekon contre Ben et les Jedi entre autre, Ameryn se réveillait, reprenait connaissance avec ce qui pouvait être comparé à une longue chute vers le néant.  
Elle parvenait à entendre maintenant, rien d'autre que des sons confus venant de toute part, cognant dans ses tempes douloureuses et voyait un immense point blanc, flou, aveuglant. Jamais la Skywalker ne s'était sentie aussi faible à giser ici, vaseuse et étourdie écrasée par la force présente ici qui se manifestait en des centaines de voix et de souffles parcourant sa nuque au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille revenait à elle. Et tandis qu'elle s'éveillait, se tournant pour faire face au portail, une douleur en particulier se démarqua des autres. Plus la force se manifestait dans son esprit sensible plus cette douleur était vive, Ameryn se sentait forcée de pleurer, bientôt, elle agrippa son estomac, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir, en fait cette douleur donnait la sensation d'être coupée en deux de la tête au pied. Une douleur l'irradiant totalement au bout d'une minute seulement, laissant Ameryn agoniser derrière les coups de sabre d'Alice. Mais l'avantage à cela, c'est que ça avait eu le mérite de la réveiller, de la rendre consciente un peu plus alors que sa vue devenait claire, nette, précise démarquant les bords du portail qui mobilisait toute son attention.  
L'insoutenable force qui tiraillait son corps, la mettant à bout physiquement la forçait à regarder droit devant elle, à respirer longuement pour ne pas hurler de douleur, c'était pire qu'être écartelée, assurément. Hors cette stimulation sensorielle hors norme n'empêcha pas Ameryn de réfléchir et de comprendre... elle avait cette phrase dans la tête depuis des jours: "La seule liaison entre les mondes, la seule passerelle, Ameryn, c'est toi.", oui, elle se souvenait du ton sérieux qu'avait prit Ha'dard ce jour là et maintenant l'adolescente comprenait que ce portail, cette passerelle, elle était comme une partie d'elle même.  
Alors Ameryn plaça ses mains à plat sur son corps, en papillonnant des yeux, cherchant à se focaliser sur son être, l'intériorité de la douleur. Sa mère lui avait montré des années en arrière comment soigner, comment supplier la lumière pour octroyer une seconde chance. Ameryn se donnera une seconde chance pour prouver qu'elle est l'héroïne de sa propre vie, si la force le voulait.   
Et petit à petit la douleur s'atténuait, cette longue blessure fantôme semblait commencer à se refermer sous l'effet de la force. Quant au portail, les mondes crépitants au travers, se mirent à rugir de vie puis à rétrécir, à guérir de l'erreur spatio-temporel comme Ameryn guérissait cette étrange douleur à même le sol. Enfin, elle s'apaise, d'abord sa tête, puis son coup, puis ses poumons... etc.  
Le bruit de craquement que créait la brèche guérissante finit par alerter Rekon. Il remarqua la silhouette d'Ameryn se mouvoir lentement, happée dans une drôle de transe, il fallait l'arrêter immédiatement avant qu'elle ne referme le portail. «Stoppez là!» gueula l'homme en retenant Ben soudainement prit de peur et de panique, voyant ses sbires prendre d'assaut la pauvre Alice rouge et affaiblie elle aussi.   
Tous se ruèrent sur la pauvre adolescente qui prenait des coups, des choques électriques et parvenait à peine à rendre la pareille à ses adversaires. Marloe et Kei qui venaient de descendre à son niveau furent eux aussi coincés dans des espaces opposés à la jeune Kenobi.   
Ameryn était de plus en plus exposée, mais elle ne le remarquait même pas tant la douleur et la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve étaient accablantes.   
Alice reculait pour s'imposer face à Ameryn, se laissant une seconde pour se concentrer et reprendre son souffle. Et par miracle cette seconde suffit à Solan pour se positionner entre sa sœur et ses ennemis, son sabre comme bouclier. Et le jeune homme se mit à frapper sans pitié et avec dextérité ceux qui s'approchèrent les premiers. Bientôt, Alice quelque peu revigorée, revint à la charge en jetant de petits coups d'œil à Ameryn. La Skywalker y était presque, la brûlure qui semblait déchiqueter sa peau avait été remplacée par ce mal connu de l'effort mélangé à la fatigue accumulée, elle gardait son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas gâcher cette guérison, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux larmoyants de douleur.  
Voyant ses sbires se faire terrasser, Rekon perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait et lâcha son arme pour agripper le sabre que Ben tenait. Rekon grognait en écrasant le poignet de Ben qui lui saisit le col pour l'éloigner, leur combat n'avait plus rien de logique ni de générique, ça n'était que deux bêtes agissant selon leur instinct. Rekon finit tout de même par lui assener un violent coup de tête, son masque sculpté, lourd comme il était, fit énormément de dégât. Ben se retrouva au sol, le nez et la bouche en sang, complètement sonné, laissant Rekon se précipiter vers Ameryn, Solan et Alice venaient de tuer le dernier sbire, laissant derrière eux une traînée de cadavres et leurs armes. Rekon en saisit deux d'entre elles, les fameuses lances électrifiées dont l'une toucha Alice de plein fouet. Il l'épargnât, la laissant à genoux pour parer, en croisant ses armes, le coup de sabre de Solan. Le Kenobi sentait le poids de son adversaire s'appuyer contre lui, le faisant glisser sur le sol de pierre alors que Rekon regardait, impatient et horrifié, le portail se réduire à un maigre faisceau de lumière.  
Les choses basculèrent vite, lorsqu'Alice se releva, elle vit face à elle Rekon embrocher son grand frère qui hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendu crier. Dans son agonie Solan se laissa tomber en arrière, encore bien conscient que rien n'était gagné d'avance et enfin, il agrippa Rekon pour activer son sabre jaune dans son dos, se transperçant lui même une seconde fois avant de le tirer avec lui dans le portail. On entendait Qui-Ark et ses grands pas courir vers la brèche ne s'apparentant qu'à un unique point lumineux. Et lorsque la pauvre Alice voulut passer sa main au travers en gémissant le nom de son grand frère disparu, Ameryn lâcha un long soupir, laissant tomber ses bras frêles sur le côté, apaisée mais balayée de toute énergie, le portail était désormais refermé et il n'y subsistait que la roche et les peintures présentes à l'origine.

Cachée dans les hauteur, il ne subsistait de Rekon et de sa secte, qu'Haz qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Prête à tirer, un sourire en coin et la vengeance liée au cœur, elle visait avec le sniper d'un sbire défunt, Ben Solo qui se relevait avec difficulté. Elle était prête à en finir avec l'un d'eux au moins. Au lieu de sentir la satisfaction d'un autre mort chez ses ennemis, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud, brûlant même, lui agresser le bas ventre. Instantanément, Haz lâcha son arme, privée de ses gestes et soudainement incapable de respirer. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le rayon violet d'un sabre laser.  
Jaïna, en sueur et pleine de poussière laissa le corps de la femme retomber inerte au sol, avant de se pencher au dessus de la rambarde donnant sur le fond de ce trou. Le spectacle était fort triste, la Zabrak y retrouva Sana qui relevait son frère, Marloe se tenant le dos, Ameryn gisant au sol et à sa grande surprise... Ben qui boitait vers elle, sa main au visage. Milles questions traversèrent son esprit, suivant le père de la Skywalker qu'elle avait considérée mort, comme les autres, des yeux. Mais sa réflexion se stoppa, elle vit Alice pleurer, le front sur le mur de roche. «Solan... Solan...» elle l'entendait murmurer tandis que son père s'approchait d'elle avec effroi. Jaïna compris que cette aventure avait fait plus de mal qu'escomptée, en plus de Mashen, de Mara, d'Ha'dard... Solan Kenobi y aura péri aussi.

Dans les airs y demeurait un dernier Tie Dagger et il fallait avouer qu'il était manié par un pilote hors pair qui aura faillit avoir la peau d'un pilote de la république. Maintenant, le chasseur rouillé par le temps lézardait entre les nuages gris et sombres, Poe le loupait à chaque fois et, agacé, il s'était lancé dans une course poursuite qui l'avait mené au beau milieu des nuages, seul, coupé de son groupe. Perdu, par crainte que ce pilote ne puisse tirer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Poe se dépêcha d'ouvrir la communication avec les siens.  
«-Où es-tu passé! Gronda Wrobie qui l'avait vu remonter dans les nuages à pleine puissance.  
-Je le tiens, j'ai...»   
Le contact fut brusquement rompu, la foudre frappa, donnant l'impression à Poe d'être devenu sourd.   
L'éclair bleu et puissant figea certains vaisseaux, dont le Lander qui transportait entre autre: Keran, Selemn et Jannah. Secoués de part et d'autre dans le vaisseau forcé de se poser quelques temps, tous les voyants passèrent au rouge en un éclair.  
Poe reprit le contrôle de son x-wing et à peine eut-il relevé la tête qu'une créature sombre, d'un noir profond, se dégagea d'entre les nuages, tenant le dernier chasseur dans sa gueule. Astrad qui venait de provoquer le coup de foudre avait littéralement réduit en pièce le dernier des Tie que possédaient Rekon et ses sbires. La mâchoire de Dameron allait bientôt se décrocher et son cœur pulsait à trois milles à l'heure. Astrad avait beau être blessé et contraint de voler les ailes repliés, il n'en était pas moins puissant et sanguinaire quand il le fallait.   
Lorsque la créature lâcha les restes du chasseur pour s'en aller dans un chant, Poe rouvrit une nouvelle fois la communication: «Dernière cible... abattue.» dit il encore très étonné de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Désormais au sol, Jannah et Selemn observaient le ciel, à la recherche de bonnes nouvelles. Toutes les deux esquissèrent un large sourire en voyant les X-wings se réunirent, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite sur le visage soudainement alarmé de Selemn. Un convoi reliant sans doute deux villes de Lothal, plein à craquer de passagers, était menacé d'entre enseveli sous une aile de chasseur enflammée. La collision serait inévitable.  
Sans prévenir Selemn prit un détonateur thermique en pleine main et se précipita à l'extérieur sans plus d'explications. «Selemn! Reviens, restes à couvert!» avertît Saior jusqu'à présent aux côtés de Keran. Il rejoint sa conjointe à l'avant du vaisseau, Selemn sprintait dans la plaine aride son détonateur à la main. Ils se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un explosif de ce genre à la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent du regard le fameux transport que la grande rousse aspirait à sauver.  
Les passagers de ce dernier ne se souciaient visiblement de rien. Près du but, Selemn cria le plus fort possible, tentant de capter leur attention. «Stoppez-Vous!» hurla-t-elle, courant et faisant de vifs gestes avec les bras. Enfin! Ils remarquèrent, les passagers se mirent à hurler et les pilotes de l'engin à freiner, leur convoi patinant sur le sable. C'était pire comme ça, de plus l'aile de chasseur n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. «Baissez-vous!» ordonna Selemn avant d'activer l'explosif thermique et de le jeter avec le plus de force possible. Elle se froissa quelques muscles mais au moins, lorsque l'explosion se fit entendre, Selemn ne sentît rien d'autre que de la poussière. Elle leva la tête et découvrit ce qu'elle espérait: un transport toujours sur ses quatre roues et visiblement, plus de chasseur, elle l'avait bel et bien pulvérisé sans créer plus d'incidents. Selemn reprit son souffle, soulagée et ravie, avant de partir vers le convoi, en espérant que personne n'aura été blessé.

Bien sûr, tous les pilotes l'avaient vue faire, cette étrange inconnue sortant de l'un de leur transport, ce qui menait à une étrange confusion.  
«-Poe? La voix d'un pilote grésilla dans son x-wing. Qui est-ce?   
-Elle est avec nous? Je ne la connais pas?  
-Vous avez vu ce qu'elle vient de faire!   
Ils semblaient par ailleurs enthousiasmés par le sauvetage de Selemn, mais dire la vérité sur qui était cette femme mortifiait le général qui suait à grosses gouttes.  
-Poe, dis leur! Fit Wrobie, qui comprenait le mutisme de ce dernier, elle qui était déjà au courant depuis fort longtemps.  
-C'est Selemn Demali. Commença-t-il   
-Son nom me parle.   
-Je sais... elle était à la tête du commando d'espionnage au sein du Premier Ordre, et c'est à elle que l'on doit beaucoup de leurs plans, c'est pour ça que nous l'avons sauvée et épargnée. Poe la regardait sortir des jeunes enfants du convoi, des femmes et des hommes comme n'importe quel autre personne ayant du coeur ne l'aurait fait. Il s'attendait à être fortement réprimé par les siens pour avoir fait ça, même si c'était il y a dix-sept ans, et pourtant:  
-Et bien, qu'elle femme!  
-Très courageuse pour une réformée de l'ordre.  
-Bien dit!»  
Une réaction si optimiste était la dernière chose envisageable, pourtant ses compagnons semblaient voir au delà du passé de la grande rousse. Poe ne put s'empêcher de sourire, relâchant toute cette pression si soudaine. La liste des rédemptions risquerait de s'allonger visiblement.


	54. Chapter 54

Parmi les derniers Hommes masqués qui résistaient à la surface, certains furent tranchés sans scrupule par la lame de Rey. La Jedi était définitivement perdue dans sa rage et sa haine, à bâillonner le moindre homme se mettant à sa portée. D'autres passaient entre les griffes acérées d'Astran ou la gueule draconienne de son frère Astral. Lorsque Poe et sa petite flotte de X-Wings revinrent à terre, il n'y avait plus personne du camp ennemi, des tas de cadavres s'empilaient autour de Rey et de Finn, tous deux déphasés et exacerbés, Rey avait d'autant plus de mal à s'en remettre lorsqu'elle voyait avec quelle férocité elle les avait tués... pour protéger son enfant. Et au même moment, dans la fosse énorme où le portail s'était effacé, il n'y avait déjà plus rien depuis longtemps.  
On pouvait enfin souffler, se dire que tout cela était terminé et acté. Les x-wings et les deux Landers se posèrent doucement encerclant l'immense crevasse dans laquelle se laissa glisser Rey, sans attendre une seconde de plus.  
Le fond de ce trou béant était sombre, la poussière et le sable dégagés par les X-wings à l'atterrissage s'y engouffrèrent vite, suffisamment vite pour réduire considérablement le champ de vision de Rey qui n'avait aucune idée de vers où elle allait, vers qui elle allait. La Jedi suivait cette intuition, cette petite flamme de vie qui l'animait depuis le début de ce combat.  
Et à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, Ben était accroupi, soucieux de l'état d'Ameryn et suffisamment bouleversé pour ne plus réussir rétablir de l'ordre dans ses émotions et ses sensations, c'était un feu d'artifice. Penché au dessus de sa fille allongée de tout son long sur le dos, Ben lui soutenait la nuque, sa main sur son cœur qui battait lentement, comme toussant après une longue course pour sa survie. Il accepta d'ailleurs volontiers la venue des autres adolescents, Marloe, Sana et Kei. Ils l'aidèrent à la relever, parlant à Ameryn qui toussotait à qui Ben ne lâchait pas la main. La jeune Skywalker n'avait plus de poigne, plus d'énergie, plus rien, elle n'entendait que les Échos rassurantes et douces de ceux qu'elle aime et la chaleur d'une âme à moitié sienne. Le trio d'adolescents était, quant à lui, étonnamment calme face à Ben, surpris et réservé, lui qui pensait être craint le voilà face à des jeunes l'aidant aveuglément et visiblement très attachés à sa fille. Des amis comme il n'en avait jamais eu, qui attendaient patiemment à ses côtés les yeux rivés sur elle et remplis d'espoir.  
Puis Jaïna arriva, plus discrète, le regard fuyant celui de Ben fortement intrigué par cette jeune Zabrak et ce qu'il lui semblait être un long bâton avec un sabre laser au bout, une Jedi, où quelque chose du genre. Jaïna mesurait chaque pas, avant de s'arrêter devant Ameryn et de relever brusquement la tête. Là bas, il y avait Rey, du moins, sa silhouette. La Zabrak se racla la gorge et se figea, sans parler, par de simples mouvements de tête répétés, elle indiqua à Ben que quelqu'un arrivait.  
Tous levèrent la tête et, d'un coup, la bande d'adolescents se turent, même Alice détourna le regard un temps, abandonnant le mur sur lequel elle pleurait depuis tout ce temps.

En se retournant enfin, Ben finit par voir Rey, sa Rey, qui regardait partout autour d'elle comme un peu perdue. Elle était un peu sale, avec des égratignures ici et là et pourtant à ses yeux il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle demeurait rayonnante, les cheveux lâchés dans sa tenue blanche. Ben se leva, soudainement fébrile, il aurait tellement aimé hurler son nom comme son cœur hurlait à l'intérieur de son thorax... mais cela paraissait si irréel, si magique qu'il réussissait à peine à tenir debout. Ben tremblait et ne put rien dire, ni faire, jusqu'à ce que Rey tourne enfin la tête en sa direction, l'air toujours aussi confuse.  
Lorsque leur regard se croisa la Jedi s'immobilisa sur le champ, comme pétrifiée, presque comme si elle avait été horriblement terrifiée. Ben aussi semblait choqué, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus comme si il allait enfin parler. Chacun tendit l'avant bras, sans avancer, sans doute encore trop habitués à tous les entraves sur leur chemin, habitués à être séparés. Rey aussi faisait des gestes de la mâchoire, en reniflant, réalisant malgré toute logique, ce qu'il se passait.  
Ensembles ils se mirent à pleurer, l'un réussissant à mieux se contenir que l'autre, le temps d'un instant seulement. L'horrible prison qui retenait leur bonheur se brisa en un instant, et Rey courra vers Ben, convaincue, sûre même qu'il ne disparaîtra pas cette fois. Ben fit de même, plus fébrile, accueillant la silhouette aimante de Rey qui tomba dans ses bras, il vacilla lui aussi, tellement prit dans l'émotion. Tous deux étaient au bord de l'évanouissement, la reconquête du cœur de l'autre donnait le vertige. Deux cœurs qui, l'un contre l'autre, hurlait de bonheur et d'amour dans un rythme parfaitement synchronisé, là où les deux visages des amants se réunirent, après une brève étreinte, en un long, très long baisé. Ils pleuraient et riaient en même temps, c'était terriblement fantastique, et les larmes étaient suffisamment abondantes pour faire germer une plante à leurs pieds, Ils se collaient tellement l'un à l'autre que s'en était étouffant. mais contrairement à il y a 17ans ils savaient que la force ne les séparera pas et que cela pourrait durer éternellement.  
La dyade était réunie aujourd'hui et sans doute pour toujours, et la sensation de cette réunification était simplement incroyable, l'un comme l'autre, ils venaient de récupérer une part d'eux même, une part de chaleur qui renaissait et qui redonnait espoir, espoir en tout, absolument tout! Toutes les folies, toute la galaxie... de cette dyade réunie il en naissait la vie, la vraie, la belle. Et la lumière irradiait leurs esprits, tandis que la passion de l'obscurité irriguait leurs veines, tout cela dans un équilibre transcendant et juste.  
Les autres membres de la république arrivèrent au même moment en haut de la faille énorme, Finn qui était à mi chemin avec Poe dû s'arrêter un instant, découvrant avec émotion, les retrouvailles entre la Jedi et Ben Solo. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient reconnu, ils le haïssaient toujours et de le voir, le front collé à celui de Rey, continuait à agrémenter leur haine et leur dégoût. Mais la vision des larmes, la chaleur du soleil les illuminants, tout cela apaisa le groupe, tous restèrent statufiés, peut-être était-ce la force qui laissait à Ben et Rey le temps de se retrouver et qui mettait les amis de la Jedi dans un tel état de flottement. Même Finn, le visage froid, la main sur son blaster, finit par reculer, par s'apaiser, parce que voir Rey heureuse, la voir rayonner et profiter d'une chose qui lui avait été volé, l'emplissait d'un drôle de sentiment, une sorte de joie qui sera peut-être éphémère, mais qui tout de suite changeait tout à l'atmosphère du lieu. Il remarqua, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, que cela faisait dix sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas sourie de cette manière, un sourire sincère qui ne cachait aucune tristesse et aucune détresse.  
Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, et pourtant, on avait l'impression que tout avait été dit, tous les aveux, toutes les preuves d'amour et de paix, en un geste et un regard entre Rey et Ben, et ceux qui se nourrissaient de cette tendresse silencieuse.

Rey se détacha du regard de Ben pour voir derrière elle, sa fille, allongée comme morte dans les bras de ses amis. La Jedi serrait fort la main de Ben, qui se retourna à son tour pour l'emmener vers la jeune Ameryn. Rey était fébrile et l'inquiétude qui se dégageait de son esprit était intolérable pour sa dyade.   
«-Ame. Rey souffla son nom, marchant dans les pas de Ben. Ils reprirent place, à genoux, de chaque côtés de la pâle silhouette muette d'Ameryn. Sana, Marloe, Jess et Jaïna reculèrent pour s'effacer, laisser les deux parents avec leur fille.  
-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.» Fit Solo avec un maigre sourire, tentant au mieux de garder son calme pour paraître crédible et rassurer Rey. Elle se mordait fort la lèvre en regardant, les larmes aux yeux, le visage de sa fille, du sang sec sur toute la moitié basse de sa figure. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, se délectant de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué.   
Ameryn respirait lentement, une respiration marquée par de petites saccades que Ben analysait avec attention. Lors de l'une d'entre elle, les yeux de l'adolescente remuèrent sous ses paupières, posées délicatement l'une sur l'autre et Ameryn toussota une fois encore en bougeant comme si cela demandait un effort surhumain, ses deux parents se penchaient de plus en plus au dessus d'elle, tous deux sur le qui-vive.

Enfin, Finn sauta le dernier mètre qui restait pour rejoindre le fond de la crevasse et hurla de pleine voix:   
«-Sana! Kei! À l'entente de leurs noms, les deux adolescents se regardèrent, revigorés, surpris à la fois, les autres à côtés se mirent aussi à se poser des questions... à scruter autour d'eux.  
-Papa! Sana courût vers son père qui se pencha vers elle, les bras ouverts, oubliant Ben et ses vieilles rancœurs, ses inquiétudes... tout! Sana se laissa tomber dans les bras de son père sans hésiter, contrairement à son frère qui pensait encore qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fuis avec ses amis et sa sœur. Mais à ce niveau, il s'était passé tellement de choses, que la bêtise avait été enfouie depuis bien longtemps.  
-Viens là mon garçon.» Finn invita son fils à se joindre à son étreinte, et Kei s'y abandonna. Regardant vers le ciel, l'ex-stormtrooper se rendit compte d'à quel point ses enfants étaient importants, à quel point il avait pu être égoïste parfois aussi.  
«-Par la force! Les enfants! Rose manqua de dévaler la pente en descendant. Heureusement, elle se rattrapa à sa petite famille, regardant ses enfants, scrutant la moindre égratignure.  
«-Et où est mon fiston! Fit Poe au centre de l'ancien temple, il fut interpellé par une voix masculine juvénile.  
-Papa! Papa! Répéta Jess, suivit de Zorii et du reste de l'équipage des deux Landers.  
-Oh toi! Fit il en le pointant du doigt, un sourire en coin, le même qui illuminait la mine de son garçon qu'il prit à son tour dans ses bras.  
Wrobie qui suivait Poe n'avait même par remarqué Jaïna qui fondit sur sa mère, en riant et en pleurant à la fois:  
«-Maman.   
-Ma chérie, la pilote lâcha un long soupir avant de la couvrir de baiser sur le visage, ma Jedi tu vas bien!»  
Jaïna n'arrivait même plus à répondre, c'était de trop, elle ne pensait même plus cela possible.  
Quant à Marloe, elle fut la dernière seule dans l'ombre, regardant ses nouveaux amis se réunirent avec leurs familles, cela la fit même sourire un peu pour une fois. Il fallait croire qu'en plus de les avoir fait grandir et mûrir, ce voyage lui avait ouvert le cœur, elle qui était si dure. Il y avait dans ses yeux une pointe de déception qui s'effaça bien vite, «Marloe!» une voix lointaine l'appelait, une fois, deux fois, puis trois. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle leva la tête qu'elle compris. Toujours en haut se tenait fièrement son jumeau, Keran, lui faisant signe de la main, son bras droit bandé en une sorte d'écharpe. La rouquine s'approcha, s'apprêtait à escalader la pente quand Selemn, pleine de suie, se pencha pour la rejoindre. Marloe sauta de joie, plus enthousiaste que jamais en voyant sa mère venir vers elle. Elle était venue les sauver, elle et son frère, ça n'était jamais arrivé, cet acte avait quelque chose de beau, de miraculeux et la saveur qu'avait ce câlin n'était comparable à aucun autre.  
Tout le monde finit par en profiter, de ces longues et belles retrouvailles qui finalement, réglèrent plus qu'un simple problème d'évasion, on le lisait notamment dans les larmes de Finn, dans le sourire de Marloe... enfin, tout le monde était un bien grand mot, il y avait encore Alice, qui ne savourait rien, la Kenobi ne voyait même pas ce qu'il se passait pourtant juste sous ses yeux. Elle était bien trop concentrée à observer, concernée, son père qui avait gravît la côte pour rejoindre les Mandaloriens, elle sentait et voyait sur son visage déjà marqué par le chagrin, que la situation s'empirait.  
Alice était sur le point de perdre patience et de succomber à son inquiétude, de partir rejoindre son père, mais l'arrivée si soudaine des trois lézards stellaires la figèrent comme ils figèrent le reste des personnes présentes dans une symphonie d'exclamations suivies de tonnes de questionnements.  
Astran ira directement pousser Alice du bout du museau, lui qui avait remarqué son trouble dans la force et dans son attitude, jamais elle ne restait immobile comme ça. Sans plus attendre la Kenobi se tourna pour l'enlacer, serrer sa tête immense fort contre elle avant de recommencer à pleurer. Astran s'assît, ferma ses yeux ambrés lui aussi, émettant de doux feulements pour affaiblir le chagrin d'Alice.  
Les deux autres lézards stellaires se contentaient d'observer, de jouer, de venir au contact de ces inconnus. De méfiants inconnus qui ne parvenaient pas à saisir la subtilité de telles créatures. Seul les adolescents se montraient enchantés de les voir, ils étaient heureux et avenants, poussant leurs parents à se détendre sous une pluie de rires, des rires bienvenues qui semblaient avoir été oubliés. Jess prit ses parents par les bras pour les emmener au centre du lieu.  
«-Regardez! Il commença à désigner chaque créature du doigt, l'air passionné.  
-Le grand noir c'est Astrad... le gris de dos c'est Astran et le grand blanc... pendant un instant il se voyait à nouveau sur son dos, cramponné à la douce Coraïn, perdus tous les deux dans les airs, c'est Astral. Conclut il d'une voix plus douce.  
-Tu... tu les connais? Tous? Demanda Zorii  
-J'ai déjà volé dessus! Répondit le jeune Dameron, les bras croisés, terriblement fier de lui. Sur Astral, le blanc.»   
Poe et Zorii se fixèrent longtemps, s'imaginant Jess sur le dos de l'une de ces immenses créatures. Jess avait toujours souhaité impressionné son père, l'infatigable tête brûlée... et bien aujourd'hui, c'était fait, Poe en tombait des nues.

Faisant abstraction du monde derrière eux, Rey et Ben patientaient toujours. L'empreinte dans la force que possédait Ameryn croissait lentement et son état mental comme physique se rétablissaient tout aussi doucement. Ses parents la sentaient se stabiliser dans le flux de la force, la sentaient respirer et vivre à travers eux tandis que sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme désormais régulier sous la paume de Ben. Au bout de ce qui semblait être le millième battement de cils, Ameryn laissa ses yeux noisettes entre ouverts, suffisamment requinquée pour reprendre la main sur ses sens. En voyant sa fille s'éveiller, vraiment, Rey posa son autre main sur celle de Ben qui la saisit dans la foulée.   
Du point de vue de la jeune fille, au départ, tout n'était qu'un voile flou et épais au travers duquel on distinguait à peine deux silhouettes humaines. Mais la force, à laquelle Ameryn était si sensible, soumise à la réunion de la Dyade, créait en son esprit comme une douce sensation de chaleur dont son corps entier se nourrissait. Et plus vite qu'elle n'y aurait pensée, l'adolescente retrouva une vue normale, les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles s'atténuèrent et de petits vertiges lui firent comprendre sa situation dans l'espace. Le regard fuyant, l'air assommée, Ameryn se statufia faisant de gros yeux qui se mirent immédiatement à couler, des larmes à peine ses sens retrouvés. Allongée ici, elle voyait sa mère, son père, ensembles, front contre front, souriants et visiblement heureux.  
«-Papa... Maman... bégaya Ameryn qui s'emballa, prise de panique, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Ame. Rey et Ben se regardaient, regardaient Ameryn avec la même incompréhension.  
-Je suis morte! La jeune fille marquée par l'effroi tenta de se redresser, avant d'être retenue par Ben qui la saisit et Rey qui chuchotait doucement:  
-Chut... non, tu es bien vivante Ame, tout va bien.   
Ameryn continua de nier un instant, avant de se calmer sous les caresses attendrissantes de ses deux parents chez qui les larmes coulaient involontairement à flots.  
-Mais... l'adolescente perdit le don de la parole et se mit à pleurer de plus belle, la tête tournée vers son père.  
-Je suis vivant, Ben débuta, ta mère est vivante, tu es vivante.   
-Et nous sommes avec toi!» Termina Rey.  
Ameryn sourît tout en pleurant, un grand sourire reprit par sa joie, mêlée de tristesse, l'expiation de sa peur aussi, d'années de questions et de drames. Elle s'effondra sans retenue, dans des pleurs forts... et pourtant, pour la première fois: indolores. Très vite, la petite famille se serra, l'un contre l'autre, tous ensembles, Ben et Rey enveloppant Ameryn dans leur étreinte réconfortante tandis que les deux parents exténués et émotionnellement bouleversés se tenaient la main.  
Ce dont ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas, c'était à ressentir ce long souffle décoiffant, et de se faire pousser ainsi vers l'arrière. Ben et Rey regardèrent sur le côté, libérant Ameryn, à nouveau visible entre ses deux parents. Astrad tournait la tête comme intrigué, ses yeux bleus observant la petite famille avec intensité. Ni Rey ni Ben n'osaient vraiment bouger, ils regardaient simplement l'animal s'approcher d'Ameryn, souriante. C'était étrange pour eux, pour Rey surtout, de ressentir l'âme animale et indomptée d'Astrad dans la force, si présente, comme s'il leur parlait et qu'il les comprenait.   
Ameryn tendit la main pour venir à son contact, pour se perdre dans son regard profond et ses feulements affectifs alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper de petits rires, s'essuyant une larme d'un revers de manche.   
Rey et Ben eurent comme un réflexe commun, ou plutôt une tentation commune, celle de venir, doucement, toucher les écailles noires d'Astrad. Ben regardait Rey et son émerveillement avec intensité, elle et sa fille étaient magnifiques et de les voir dans le reflet bleuté de la créature avait quelque chose de magique. Cette sensation, ce contact privilégié autant physique que mental, il n'était pas étranger à Ben qui souffla, parcourant de ses yeux le corps du lézard stellaire: «Ça fait une éternité que je n'en avait pas vu...»   
Il se sentait comme un enfant, et se voyait enfant, face à ces géants que tous considéraient disparus.

Qui-Ark souffla un bon coup, voyant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles s'estompait, il avança vers les membres de la république, l'heure pour lui de présenter ce qu'il reste de leur groupe, leur grande famille qui saignait abondamment en ces heures.  
Le grand brun barbu se racla la gorge, Rey se retourna alors, avant de se relever, laissant à Ben le soin de maintenir Ameryn. La Jedi vint vers lui, suivie par Poe et Finn dans un premier temps.  
«-Qui-Ark Kenobi. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et poliment. L'évocation de son nom suscitant une vague d'incompréhension.   
-Comme? Demanda timidement Finn.  
-Oui, Qui-Ark avait compris et il leur devait quelques explications, son fils et d'autres personnes sensibles à la force ce sont enfuis dans les confins de la Galaxie, nous en sommes... il désigna les deux Mandaloriens et Alice d'un geste de bras, avant de répondre, un peu dépité, ce qu'il en reste, avec quelques autres.   
-Alors c'est bien vous les Jedi qui étaient à notre recherche! S'enflamma Rey en avançant vers lui.  
-Des Jedi, il ria dans sa barbe, je ne nous qualifierais pas d'une manière aussi radicale... enfin, passons, c'était bien nous qui étions à votre recherche.  
-Pourquoi? Lui demanda Finn.  
-Pour tenter d'empêcher ce qui a faillit arriver aujourd'hui. La menace de Rekon planait et nous voulions vous ramener dans l'anonymat avec nous... mais le temps a fait que beaucoup de choses ont changés.  
Tout cela devenait plus clair, Rey se retourna pour regarder sa fille, les autres adolescents, ses amis qui étaient partis avec elle. Ils avaient, à leur âge et presque à eux seuls, résolus ce qui aurait pu être une véritable catastrophe en plus d'avoir réalisés leur mission, ce sont eux qui ont retrouvé ces gens. Jamais les parents ici présents n'auraient imaginé être reconnaissant voir fiers de la bêtise de leurs enfants.  
Rose s'avança, affichant un large sourire:  
-Merci. Et face à la confusion du grand homme elle ajouta, d'avoir veillé sur eux.  
-Merci de les avoir protégés surtout.» Ajouta Finn qui posa son bras sur l'épaule de Rose.  
Face à ces remerciements qui au moins avaient le don d'apaiser un peu sa tristesse, Qui-Ark baissa simplement la tête en souriant, avant d'être remercié par tous les parents, un à un, des qu'ils passaient à côté de son immense silhouette. Au final il ne restait que Rey, de marbre face à lui, rayonnante.   
«-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Qui-Ark Kenobi.  
-Et moi donc, Rey Skywalker.»   
Il suivit les autres, prêts à remonter à la surface. Rey tourna la tête vers Ben, il avait entendu le nom que l'homme avait employé, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris et très touché visiblement. Sa drôle de tête fit rire légèrement Rey qui en profita pour hausser les épaules, après tout, il était un Skywalker lui aussi... elle méritait bien de garder quelque chose de plus qu'un vieux vêtement.

Jess suivait sa mère lorsqu'une petite main fébrile lui tapota sur l'épaule. En se retournant, il découvrit, avec effroi et peine, le visage mouillé et rouge d'Alice. Il avait compris, depuis longtemps déjà, que Solan avait disparu, il l'avait senti dans l'allocution de Qui-Ark, mais il ne préférait pas en parler.  
«-Où est Coraïn? S'inquiéta l'adolescente.  
-Au chaud, avec sa sœur, ne t'inquiètes pas.   
-Et... elle va bien? L'élan positif d'Alice fut brutalement stoppé, Jess devint blanc et regarda le sol, avant de dire a voix basse, comme gêné:  
-C'est Ha'Dard...»  
La Kenobi fut prise de court, eut un mouvement de recul, affectée par cette nouvelle et appréhendant désormais l'état dans lequel elle allait bientôt retrouver sa meilleure amie. 

L'un après l'autre, ils s'extirpèrent de ce fichu ''temple'', ce lieu cauchemardesque méritant d'être oublié. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils apercevaient la lumière du jour, sous un ciel maintenant éclairci et dégagé de toutes tensions. Le vent frais fit un bien fou, Ameryn qui se tenait au bras de son père ferma même les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette sensation de fraîcheur, une vraie bénédiction.

Au loin, alors qu'elle s'agrippa à Jess pour escalader un dernier morceau de roche, Alice aperçut tout de suite Coraïn qui marchait tête baissée et enveloppée dans une sorte de couverture de survie. La Palpatine semblait dans un état encore plus pitoyable que la Kenobi qui n'avait pas de quoi être fière. Coraïn, quant à elle, n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Alice, elle se contentait de suivre machinalement, perdue et brisée, Chewie qui portait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras. Alouna s'était endormie, du moins elle somnolait, accablée par tous ces changements brutaux, au moins dans les bras du Wookie elle se sentait en sécurité.   
Avançant vers le reste du groupe, les premiers échanges de regards se firent, laissant Coraïn face à tant d'inconnus, la mettant mal à l'aise. Son oppression qui s'estompa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Alice qui marchait lentement face à elle. Leur peine était visible et partagée et après un court instant de contemplation, les deux amies coururent l'une dans les bras de l'autre s'étreignant presque jusqu'à l'étouffement. Les deux filles silencieuses se remirent à pleurer sans échanger le moindre mot, toujours. Les barrières de leurs esprits n'étaient jamais obstruées, laissant Alice comme Coraïn, voguer dans la peine de l'autre, ne se cachant aucun secret, aucune image douloureuse et même si c'était difficile cela servait au moins à assainir la plaie du sang de l'autre. Leur étreinte larmoyante ne passa pas inaperçue non plus, surtout pas aux yeux de ceux qui sont devenus leurs amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent, lâchèrent leurs parents pour venir se resserrer autour des deux jeunes adolescentes. Ameryn malgré sa faiblesse s'efforça à avancer jusqu'à être soutenue par Kei et Jaïna avant de se mêler à ce beau geste. Le groupe d'adolescents cachaient Alice et Coraïn, se tenant par les mains, les épaules. Une proximité qui mit du baume au cœur des parents présents ici, la plupart d'entre eux auraient rêvé de connaitre une jeunesse telle que celle-ci, avec d'autres adolescents avec lesquels former des liens solides.   
Le groupe se sépara, doucement, laissant le temps aux deux filles de Sangha de reprendre leur souffle, Ameryn venant se glisser aux cotés de Coraïn. Rey observa les deux filles échanger quelques mots, suivie de très près par Ben, intrigué et touché et qui se crispa soudainement lorsqu'il vit le grand Wookie se tourner vers lui le temps d'un instant. Ben en avait la gorge nouée, des souvenirs amers s'imposants à lui surtout un en particulier, sur la passerelle de l'oscillateur de la base Starkiller. Lorsque Chewbacca inclina la tête, passif, étonné, ému même quelque part, Ben eut l'impression que la cicatrice qu'il possédait sur son flan, celle résultant du tir désespéré de Chewie, brûlait encore. Il ravala sa salive et baissa doucement la tête, espérant qu'il ne vienne pas à lui, pas encore, il n'était pas prêt.

Rey observait cet échange de regard en se rongeant les ongles, elle craignait ces retrouvailles en particulier.   
Une grande ombre vint la rappeler sur terre, la Jedi se retourna tandis que Qui-Ark s'approcha avant de lui adresser la parole:  
«-Excusez moi, mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous expliquer, puis il continua à voix basse, entre nous.   
Rey semblait désorienté, elle mit du temps avant de répondre tout en hochant vivement la tête.  
-Bien sûr. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était étonnamment anxieuse lorsqu'elle attendait la réponse de Qui-Ark.  
-Et bien, il poussa Rey dans le dos gentiment et lui montra au loin, Coraïn et Alouna, ces deux jeunes filles que vous voyez là... elles viennent de perdre leur père, il était le dernier membre de leur famille proche.  
-Oh! S'exclama Rey d'un air désolé.  
-Or... Rey, ce sont des Palpatine.   
Les yeux de cette dernière faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, le sang de Rey ne fit qu'un tour et son premier réflexe fit de rire nerveusement.  
-C'est? Comment? Bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Leur père, Ha'dard Palpatine était issus de la même lignée de clonage que votre père, il a fuit sur Sangha très jeune... avec moi. Lui et sa femme ont eu ces deux jeunes filles, Coraïn la plus âgée, avec la queue de cheval... et Alouna qui a été victime d'un accident et y a perdu ses jambes, ce sont vos nièces Rey.»  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, le cerveau de Rey tournait à toute blinde, elle qui essayait de recoller les morceaux. Rey demeurait encore moins seule qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle se perdait dans ses pensées, face aux mines avachies des deux jeunes Palpatine, elles semblaient si innocentes, si pures, si lumineuses.  
Qui-Ark reprit une nouvelle fois la parole:  
«-Tout ça pour vous dire... qu'elles mériteraient de venir vivre avec vous, et leur cousine, vous êtes les derniers vrais membres de leur famille.  
-Je...» à cette demande si soudaine, Rey ne s'y attendait surtout pas. Elle était au bord des larmes, on venait de lui imposer un immense dilemme, une proposition que le cœur de l'orpheline qu'elle avait été ne pouvait refuser. Mais était elle prête à prendre en main une si grande famille, à pouvoir réellement les protéger, Coraïn comme Alouna.  
Poe mît fin à sa réflexion, une nouvelle fois, il s'écria, en venant vers le Kenobi:  
«-L'heure est arrivée de rentrer sur Naboo! Le nom de la planète fusa dans l'air, Ben se sentit partir et les adolescents passèrent de la tristesse partagé à une euphorie due à cette immense surprise. Pour eux Naboo était un mythe, une destination de rêve, contrairement à Kalabra.  
J'espérais pouvoir, vous accueillir là bas, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Poe invitait, avec courtoisie, Qui-Ark et les siens. Comme aujourd'hui signait l'aube d'une nouvelle vie pour eux, ce dernier, souriant, s'exclama:  
-Avec joie, laissez nous juste le temps de rassembler ceux qui manquent à l'appel.»  
Les deux hommes se firent un clin d'œil, il était désormais temps de faire chauffer les réacteurs et de rentrer à la maison, leur maison actuelle qui semblait ravir nos nouveaux héros. Avant de prendre la direction du corvette, Ha'dard passa aux côtés de Rey qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis sa proposition de tout à l'heure.   
«Réfléchissez y, Rey.» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.   
Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que Lothal s'éloignait de plus en plus, devenant un lointain souvenir et désormais étiqueté par une nouvelle histoire, celle marquée par la nouvelle génération qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose: arriver sur Naboo.

Le survol de la belle planète verte et parsemée de lacs avait fait son effet et il était désormais temps d'atterrir. Dans le hangar de Theed, certaines personnes, dont Larma d'Acy au premier plan, attendaient déjà avec impatience leur arrivée. Dans les vaisseaux, certains l'étaient un peu moins, Ben par exemple savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres des personnes présentes dans le palais.  
Les réacteurs des vaisseaux étaient éteints, il n'y avait plus de bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Jaïna se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère qui ne fit pas tout de suite attention à ce qui l'attendait derrière.   
Et lorsque ce fut le cas, Larma redevint froide et les larmes de joie sur ses joues disparurent instantanément. Ils étaient dans un sale état, poisseux, les parents comme les enfants. Ameryn en particulier avait quelque chose d'horrifiant, on voyait clairement sous ses cernes les traces de sang sec que Rey et elle avaient peiné à nettoyer... avec le peu de moyens qu'ils avaient. Et Ben Solo, elle préférait ne pas y penser, de toute façon ils n'avaient plus le temps de rien et il fallait avancer.

Bien évidemment, Ben avait vu juste, dès qu'il posa un pied dans le grand hall du palais, des voix haineuses et colériques s'élevèrent, on pouvait les entendre dire: "Impossible, il est mort!", "C'est une trahison!","ramenez le d'où il vient, d'entre les morts". Et ils ne s'en cachaient même pas. Leur réaction était compréhensible, cela n'affectait même pas l'ex Suprême Leader, au contraire, il se contentait de baisser la tête et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes passés... c'était malheureusement non sans douleur et rancoeur. Rey le prenait beaucoup moins bien, serrant fort les poings, la Jedi prenait sur elle pour ne pas hurler et leur demander de la fermer, sauf que si c'était le cas, cela ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer la situation.  
Les personnes de retour de Sangha n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine et les collaborateurs politiques au bout de leur surprise, l'entrée de Selemn allait encore intensifier la cacophonie. Ils ne se firent pas prier et à nouveau les échanges foudroyants se mirent à raisonner, Selemn n'était pas inconnue au bataillon non plus. "La générale Demali.","une partisante du premier ordre","ils sont indignes de confiance"...  
Elle prenait sur elle, elle aussi, en serrant la mâchoire, comme Ben devant elle, Selemn pouvait parfaitement comprendre leur haine. Marloe le saisissait moins et entendre des inconnus balancer de telles injures à l'encontre de sa mère commençait à lui taper sur le système.   
«-Pour qui ils se prennent! Elle parla à voix basse mais cela n'empêchait pas d'y saisir la colère dans sa voix.  
-Marloe! Selemn la rappela à l'ordre, n'empire pas les choses s'il te plaît.»  
Elle se tut en soufflant, levant les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude, se promettant intérieurement qu'un jour: ils auront à faire à son sale caractère.   
Un homme descendit en trombe, suivi d'une poignée d'autres politiciens et se rua vers le groupe dont Poe et Larma étaient à la tête.  
«-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous! Aboya-t-il, Poe voulut répondre mais il fut coupé dans la seconde par une femme cette fois.  
-Vous nous faites perdre du temps et maintenant nous voilà avec l'ancien Suprême Leader revenu comme par magie et cette ancienne espionne que nous pensions tous avoir été exécutée!»   
L'assemblée colérique se mit à crier autour d'eux, à siffler, tandis que Poe ne parvint pas à en placer une... les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus.  
« -Attendez ! Wrobie et les pilotes de l'escadron de Poe vinrent s'interposer, avant de la juger elle et ses actes passés, sachez au moins qu'il y aurait eu une énorme perte civile sur Lothal si elle n'avait pas été là. En voulant apaiser les tensions, Wrobie ne fit rien d'autre que de durcir leurs visages déjà froids et aigris.  
-Et nous en sommes tous témoins ! Commença un autre pilote.  
-A elle seule elle aura empêché une collision entre un transport et un chasseur. » Poursuivit un autre.  
Selemn restait muette mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir presque émue d'être ainsi défendue, pourtant cela ne changeait rien à la colère des politiciens, vraiment rien, c'était même presque pire. Les Jedis en provenance de Sangha, désormais accompagnés de Mellia, Kalen, Zawadi que l'on menait à bout de bras (elle, qui avait du mal à s'habituer à ce regard noir, à sa nouvelle vie d'aveugle) et les trois autres enfants, se faisaient tous petits, très petits, oppressés par cette atmosphère brûlante de mauvaise foi et de vengeance. Alice comprenant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont souhaités vivre cachés, lorsqu'elle voit quel niveau de fourberie les gens de la haute politique ont. Cela semblait presque malsain, et Mellia luttait contre la crise d'angoisse, sa main dans celle de Qui-Ark, elle venait de perdre son fils, son premier bébé et la voilà au cœur d'un brouhaha où n'en ressort qu'insultes et menaces de mort. 

Et une autre Cathars dans l'assemblée descendit rejoindre le groupe de politiciens, elle marchait vite, pleine d'une énergie salvatrice puis désigna Ben du doigt :  
« Et lui alors, ce... ce monstre, s'emporta-t-elle, qu'a-t-il fait de bien pour pouvoir être pardonné ! »   
Les personnes autours d'elle se mirent à l'acclamer, ils lui donnaient raison. Ben restait statique, le cœur serré, désarmé et désemparé, de toute façon... il ne pouvait pas reprocher leur réaction. Avant que personne ne puisse prendre sa défense, la Cathars posa discrètement mais fermement la main sur son Blaster, Rey remarqua, sursauta et voulut hurler. Heureusement les gungans interrompirent cette situation qui aurait bien pu déraper, ils apprirent un peu tard le retour d'Ameryn, et c'est avec maladresse qu'ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au centre du hall, un papier et un holopad en main.  
«-La vraie Naboocrate est revenue parmis nous! Luissa peut récupérer sa place! Ils allèrent en la direction d'Ameryn qui commença à gesticuler, elle était nerveuse et ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait.  
-Je... de quoi vous me parlez. Fit-elle sur la défensive.  
-D'après le testament de la reine Padmé, voussa pouvez récupérer le Palais Royal!» Le Gungan sauta, il semblait bien plus réjoui qu'Ameryn, complètement perdue, et que la totalité des personnes présentes.  
L'adolescente chercha des réponses dans le regard de sa mère qui acquiesça d'un geste bref, alors qu'Ameryn se sentait écraser par cette soudaine responsabilité, ce choix inattendu.  
«Balivernes! Un autre Homme fut projeter sous les feux de la rampe, tous détournèrent les regards vers lui. Naboo est une monarchie électorale, cela n'a rien à voir avec les liens du sang!  
-Elle était sénatrice si je ne m'abuse? Fit un autre membre de l'opposition.  
-En plus! Reprit cet homme, elle a abdiqué avant la fin de son règne pour pouvoir siéger au sénat de l'ancienne république. Vous n'êtes que des menteurs vous aussi.» les Gungans baissèrent la tête, en réalité, ils ne faisaient que suivre les directives des anciens, ils n'en savaient rien de ce qu'était la vie politique sur Naboo auparavant. 

«Minute papillon!» la mine teigneuse et défiante de Moona et sa bande se dégagea de la foule, poussant sans une once de politesse, les adultes sur son chemin. Elle brandit un autre papier qui ressemblait plus à un vieux chiffon.  
«Je peux?» demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement courtois. Le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans le hall lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait commencer. Moona se racla la gorge et prit sa meilleurs intonation, fière de sa prise de parole, se félicitant intérieurement et en avance pour le problème qu'elle allait résoudre.  
Ainsi, elle lut l'entièreté du testament qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans le tombeau de Padmé.  
Et comme elle l'avait prédit, une fois fini, le calme était revenu, certes les représentants politiques ne semblaient pas, mais vraiment pas ravis, mais au moins, elle leur avait cloué le bec et ils devaient accepter la décision de la défunte reine Amidala puisque telle avait été sa dernière volonté.   
«Vous pouvez même vérifier, c'est bien elle qui a écrit ça.» ajouta Moona. Certains firent passer l'objet, mais bien vite il retourna entre ses mains. Ben, Rey, Ameryn et tous les autres pouvaient souffler un peu.

Les Gungans se voyaient rassurés eux aussi et ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
«-Alors, voussa acceptez votre rôle? Dit l'un d'entre eux, tendant l'holopad dans la direction d'Ameryn un peu plus loin.  
Elle secoua la tête, fixa sa pensée et fit quelques pas en avant avant de demander, à demi sûre d'elle:  
-Si j'accepte, je veux que tous ici me promettent ne faire de mal ni à Ben Solo, ni à Selemn Demali et ses deux enfants. Quant à moi je vous jure en retour qu'ils ne quitteront jamais ce palais. Le ton d'Ameryn était incroyablement posé, pour une fois la Skywalker semblait savoir où elle allait et ce qu'elle voulait. Sa mère et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vus comme ça, Ameryn était plutôt d'un naturel timide. Scrutant la salle de ses yeux sombres et embrasés de détermination, elle commença à voir les gens remuer et chuchoter.  
-C'est d'accord. Les politiciens se mirent à accepter un à un, à contre cœur.  
-Comme vous voudrez.  
-Bien...  
Alors la jeune fille se tourna vers le Gungan qui n'attendait plus qu'une empreinte sur son holopad pour qu'elle accepte son titre, il répondit lui aussi à sa question:  
-Tout ce que voussa voulez.»  
Ameryn inspira profondément, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Enfin, l'adolescente posa sa main, l'holopad valida son titre et les Gungans s'écrièrent:  
«Longue vie à notre nouvelle Naboocrate!»   
Une phrase qui fut très vite suivie pas une pluie d'applaudissements dont certains demeuraient réellement sincère. Elle se tourna, un peu mollassonne, angoissée et regrettant une part de ce choix presque forcé pour regarder ses amis chez qui la mâchoire allait se décrocher ou son père qui sourit en hochant la tête, très reconnaissant.  
Ce qu'elle venait de faire allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, l'adolescente solitaire, l'électron libre qui voulait ne dépendre de rien ni de personne, mais elle l'avait fait pour les siens, pour sa famille, c'était un sacrifice mais un beau sacrifice. Ce que ses amis voyaient et qu'elle ne réalisa pas, c'était que quelque part, la jeune héritière Skywalker était devenue reine.

Quelques instants plus tard, la foule s'était dissipée, Coraïn et Alouna profitaient d'un moment de sérénité, assise l'une en face de l'autre sur le rebord d'une grande fenêtre. Coraïn tenait la petite main frêle et douce de sa sœur, elle s'efforçait de lui sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais l'aînée avait peur plus que jamais, sans famille, sa famille, elle se sentait perdue.  
Rey vint vers les deux sœurs, elle avait un regard doux et chaleureux qui capta directement l'attention des deux filles.  
«-Vous êtes Coraïn et Alouna, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elles.  
-Oui. Fit Coraïn et son triste sourire.  
-Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, très difficile. Dit la Jedi en prenant les mains de Coraïn et Alouna, hésitantes, dans les siennes. Mais vous ne serez plus seules, plus jamais. Vous allez rester avec nous désormais, et je vous promet de veiller sur vous deux comme si vous étiez mes propres enfants, d'accord?»   
Rey avait prise sa décision, c'était au final évident pour elle de ne pas agir comme ses parents avaient fait. Rey partait du principe que ces deux orphelines avaient besoin d'un peu d'amour et de paix dans leur vraie famille.  
Face à elle, Coraïn voulut dire quelque chose, sans succès, les larmes furent plus rapides que les mots et elle hoquetait en pleurant face à Rey qui avait les yeux embrumés elle aussi. Coraïn tourna sa tête pour regarder sa sœur, Alouna baissait timidement la tête, s'adapter à cette vie sera difficile et pour l'instant c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse se réjouir de cette deuxième chance.  
Rey se redressa et, au même moment, Ben vint à ses côtés, tous les deux regardèrent derrière eux.  
«Venez, ne restez pas isolées.» les encouragea Rey. Coraïn fut bientôt debout, cette femme avait quelque chose de rassurant. Alouna derrière commença à gesticuler en voyant sa sœur avancer devant elle, son geste réveilla Ben qui se glissa devant elle, «Attends!» s'exclama-t-il avant d'attraper les bras d'Alouna. La petite arrêta de bouger, se détendit et se laissa gentiment porter par sa nouvelle figure paternelle, en quelque sorte.

Alice, qui regardait sa meilleure amie et sa petite sœur aux côtés de leur nouvelle famille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter encore et encore. Elle était Accoudée contre un mur, son regard était perdu, elle avait appris par son père que Coraïn et Alouna allaient rester sur Naboo et qu'ils allaient rentrer sur Sangha. Impossible pour l'adolescente de ne pas se sentir attristée, profondément nostalgique et quelque part angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans son monde, leur monde, leur terrain de jeux. Et pourtant elle le savait, que c'était mieux pour elles, c'était ce qui la retenait et lui permettait de ne pas fondre en larmes.  
«-Alice? Jess passait par là et avait remarqué l'intense conflit qui rongeait le visage perdu de la Kenobi. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui.  
-Tu sais pour Coraïn?  
-Oui. Son père lui avait demandé qu'elles étaient les deux filles qui allaient rester avec eux, il en avait conclu qu'Alouna et sa sœur ne retourneraient pas sur Sangha.  
-Jess je veux que tu me jures sur la force que tu veilleras sur elle! Sa voix fut plus vive, presque agressive, Alice n'a jamais été aussi franche.  
-Bien évidemment que je veillerai sur elle! Je l'aime et jamais je ne tolérerai qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit!  
-Mais jure le! Répéta la Kenobi qui commençait malgré tout à craquer.  
-Je le jure, sur la force, Alice!»  
Elle se détendit un peu, pinçant ses lèvres, le regard embrasé.   
Jess souffla et la prît dans ses bras pour la calmer, pour calmer la colère qui lui permettait de cacher sa tristesse et sa peur, cela fit son effet et Alice s'apaisa.  
Mais à peine eut elle le temps de se redresser qu'elle se retrouvait déjà étouffée dans les bras d'une nouvelle personne. Coraïn lui avait sautée dessus, elle aussi tiraillée entre l'angoisse, la nostalgie et la joie de ce nouveau départ. Quelques doux éclats de rires plus tard, Coraïn redevint étrangement muette, elle pensait à quelque chose. Alice lui releva le menton, la forçant à avouer ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Un peu hésitante, une pointe de peine dans la voix, la Palpatine avoua:  
«-Tu prendras bien soins de toi hein! Et d'Astral, je veux qu'il sache que je suis toujours là prête à le rejoindre... et...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sait de là où il est que tu es heureuse, vous êtes liés dans la force rappelle toi!»  
Coraïn sécha une larme d'un revers de manche en hochant la tête. Alice la regardait en souriant et Jess vint lui prendre la main. Puisqu'en effet, c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible que de lâcher Astral seul ici, sur Sangha au moins, il était en sécurité et avec ses frères.  
Coraïn le savait pertinemment et s'imaginait son partenaire en train de voler dans le ciel coloré et parsemé de milliers d'étoile qui tapissaient les nuits de Sangha. Pour chasser cette belle mais triste image (en ces conditions) de sa tête, elle détourna le regard vers Jess, l'adolescent timide mais brillant dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et lui, il restait là, pour toujours, avec elle. C'est en pensant à cela que la jeune fille lui prit le visage, sans prévenir, pour l'embrasser. Jess fit de gros yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, une réaction des plus comique qui amusa Alice, désormais faite à l'idée que ces deux grands réservés puissent s'aimer.  
Et lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, le jeune Dameron se rendit compte d'une chose... son père était derrière lui, et vu le regard et le sourire en coin qu'il lançait à son fils, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Jess devint rouge en un quart de seconde, connaissant son père en plus, il savait qu'il allait avoir le droit à des conseils à côté de la plaque et à des blagues bancales pour le restant de ses jours.

Jaïna profitait de ce moment et de la présence de ses deux mères pour lâcher la pression. Cette aventure avait été d'autant plus éprouvante pour elle puisqu'elle s'était jurée de veiller sur les plus jeunes qui se sont avérés être de vrais têtes de mule. Jaïna n'en pouvait plus et était extrêmement ravie d'être aux côtés de ses parents qui l'écoutaient, attentives et fières de la droiture qu'a su garder leur fille.  
«-Excusez-moi. Mellia s'approcha de la Zabrak et ses parents, cette dernière poussait les trois petits orphelins, ils regardaient Jaïna avec de grands yeux, les pieds rentrés.  
-Oui? Fit Larma, un peu intriguée.  
-Pardon de ne pas m'être présentée, je suis Mellia Kenobi. J'aurais quelque chose à demander à votre fille. Elle sourit à la Zabrak qui se retourna un instant vers ses deux mères, et Mellia ajouta: ils ont quelques choses à vous demander.»  
Mellia les poussa un peu vers l'avant, leur chuchotant de petits encouragements. L'innocence et la timidité des trois enfants était attendrissante et même si Jaïna n'avait pas passé trop de temps avec eux, elle les appréciait beaucoup. C'est Misao, l'aîné Togruta qui finit par tout avouer, l'air presque désolé.  
«-Nous voulons... que... vous restiez avec nous... maître Jaïna. Fit la petite.  
La Zabrak se bloqua, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et articula quelques mots incompréhensibles, elle s'attendait à tous sauf à ça, tous sauf à ce qu'on lui propose de devenir "maître". Voyant l'effet que cela fit sur elle, Mellia prit la parole:  
-Après avoir remplacé Mashen et... depuis sa mort, ils ne font que parler de vous Jaïna. Ils vous aiment énormément et, qui plus est, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les conduire à l'équilibre dans la force. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour le faire, et nous avons besoin d'un nouveau membre dans notre grande famille.»  
Malgré l'honnêteté de Mellia, Jaïna resta silencieuse un long moment, c'était une jeune fille modeste et en l'occurrence elle ne se trouvait pas digne de tenir un tel rôle. La Zabrak nia, à contre cœur, regardant comme effrayée, ses parents derrière elle qui la prière d'un signe de tête de continuer, de parler.  
-Je ne peux pas, Mellia, je n'en suis pas digne et... moi même je ne suis pas une vraie Jedi.  
Mellia ricana doucement avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille désorientée.  
-Ce n'est pas d'une Jedi dont nous avons besoin, nous ne sommes pas de vrais Jedi de toute manière. Mais nous voulons une personne vraie, sensible, au grand cœur et qui saura tirer des conclusions de bonnes, comme de mauvaises choses, quelqu'un comme toi.   
À ça, Jaïna ne savait plus quoi répondre, mais il fallait avouer que les mots de Mellia lui allaient droit au cœur.   
Incapable de se décider, elle se retourna une fois encore vers Wrobie et Larma.  
-Oh ma chérie, fit Larma en venant prêt d'elle, tu sais, tu es une jeune adulte maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre tes décisions et c'est aussi à toi de saisir la bonne occasion pour prendre ton envol. Dit-elle, la voix teintée d'émotions.  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes et resterons les parents les plus fières de la galaxie.» Ajouta Wrobie en prenant la main de sa compagne.  
Les deux femmes pensaient comme Mellia, elles savaient que quelque part, Jaïna et la voie de la spiritualité étaient faites pour se côtoyer, il n'y avait aucun doute.  
La jeune Zabrak finit par se faire à l'idée que le temps était venu de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, tout compte fais, et puisqu'elle avait réussi à protéger ses cadets durant leur vadrouille, il y avait une grande chance qu'elle soit capable d'en faire autant avec les trois jeunes enfants qui attendaient impatiemment leur réponse.  
Et enfin, ils sautillèrent de joie en se jetant sur Jaïna lorsqu'elle hocha la tête en s'accroupissant devant eux.  
Personne n'aurait imaginé que ce retour sur Naboo serait accompagné de tant de changements.


	55. Chapter 55

Le soir de la grande cérémonie arriva vite. Une fois la nuit tombée, les résidents provisoires du grand palais royal de Theed s'agitaient, se préparaient, cocottaient. Les jeunes adolescents vadrouillaient, d'une pièce à l'autre, prenant soin d'exposer leurs vêtements plutôt luxueux qui leurs avaient été prêtés.  
Jaïna, même à ce moment précis, arrivait à se mettre la pression, à courir derrière le trio infernal qu'étaient Moona, Blake et Bettam. Or il était difficile de les rattraper, elle portait une combinaison noire, un short évasé, et une longue cape rouge tombait des épaules, cape sur laquelle elle trébuchait en tournant en bourrique. Par hasard, la Zabrak entra dans une pièce isolée surprenant C3PO, une Kage et Ameryn, en bien meilleure forme, qui sursauta. Jaïna souffla, quelque peu déçue et désolée de les déranger, puis son regard se posa sur la robe qu'arborait la jeune Skywalker, une longue robe noire, prenant une forme similaire à une rose, de longues manches tombantes et se perdant dans les limbes de tissus fins qui recouvraient la belle Ameryn.  
« Mademoiselle Jaïna, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Regardez, n'est-elle pas sublime ! »  
Jaïna s'avança dans la pièce, se plaçant aux côtés du droïde, souriant à son amie, dos à elle qui faisait face à un grand miroir qu'elle n'osait pas regarder. La Kage qui l'aidait à se préparer tira son corset encore ouvert vers l'arrière et tira d'un coup sec, Ameryn fit de gros yeux inspirant une grande gorgée d'air avant de grimacer.   
« -Ce n'est pas trop désagréable ? demanda la Kage en nouant le corset de la Skywalker.  
-Non. » Fit Ameryn en s'étouffant, en réalité elle avait l'impression que l'on compressait sa cage thoracique, une telle robe c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Ame qui était plutôt habituée aux chemises confortables, aux vêtements amples.  
La voilà fin prête, son aide recula pour la regarder, fière du résultat tout comme Jaïna était fière de la jeune Ameryn. C3PO, comme à son habitude, ne put se retenir de parler, il avait et aura toujours la langue bien pendue pour un droïde :  
« Mademoiselle Ameryn ! Je ne le répèterais jamais assez, mais vous êtes ravissante ! »  
Il continua de s'étonner, de s'exalter après ça, sans qu'Ameryn ne l'écoute pour autant, bien trop occupée à s'analyser. Statique et mal à l'aise, ce n'est qu'au bout de deux longues minutes que la Skywalker osa enfin tourner sur elle-même. Soufflant d'autant plus en voyant son dos partiellement nu, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être pudique à ce point. C'était surtout ses tâches, une fois encore, ces maudites tâches qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher sous sa robe comme elle en avait l'habitude. Son dos dénudé donnait vu sur l'une d'entre elle, comme un foudroiement qui s'était figé et demeurait fossilisé dans son dos.   
Jaïna avait senti le trouble et le malaise grandissant chez la jeune Skywalker et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle vint, s'approcha d'Ameryn et lui saisit la main. Jaïna souriait, un sourire qu'Ameryn ne comprenait pas.  
« -Ai confiance. Fit l'aînée, qui dut faire face au visage sombre et renfermé de l'adolescente. Mais Jaïna insista. Regarde... elle la positionna face au grand miroir, Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
-Moi-même... je suppose. Répondit Ameryn, toujours aussi confuse.  
-Moi je vois surtout une très belle jeune fille, aussi belle de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur et qui mérite aujourd'hui qu'on la regarde comme étant la plus courageuse, la plus admirable des reines. Je ne vois que toi, Ameryn, il n'y a que toi, profite-en. »  
Jaïna semblait profondément sincère, elle parlait avec le cœur cela se sentait. Ameryn inspira, elle voulait répondre, or l'intervention de son amie lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose qui l'immobilisa pendant un long moment : c'était qu'effectivement, ce soir en particulier, elle serait ici pour son choix, un choix qu'ils considèrent comme étant un geste sauveur pour l'harmonie de la république et que ce soir, peut importe sa pudeur et ses défauts, elle brillera.

C'est confiante et revigorée qu'Ameryn se mettra en marche vers le grand hall principal, là où l'on entendait déjà la foule s'agiter, la Skywalker était assurément en retard. Durant les derniers mètres, la Kage qui avait aidée Ameryn à se préparer courra à ses côtés, l'arrêta et lui donna ce qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un microscopique boitier, avec un petit bouton blanc pour l'activer.  
« Appuyez dessus... quand vous entrerez dans la salle. » Fit-elle avant de disparaître et de laisser Ameryn et cet objet étrange dans la main.

La grande salle était en effet, déjà pleine à craquer, Rey et Ben y attendaient déjà avec impatience l'arrivée de leur fille. Depuis leur retour de Naboo, malgré leur complicité et leur liaison dans la force, la longue séparation qu'ils avaient vécus n'était pas à leur avantage, ils ne se parlaient pas trop, n'osaient pas se regarder, semblaient étrangement timides l'un envers l'autre, c'en était presque innocent.   
Voyant que Rey commençait à tourner en rond, à se ronger les ongles en apercevant les amis d'Ameryn arriver au compte goutes, Ben s'approcha et la força à rester immobile le temps de décompresser. Rey commença à se tendre.  
«-Où est-ce qu'elle est!   
La Jedi voulut partir à la recherche de sa fille qui n'était de toute manière pas réputée pour sa ponctualité. Ben la retînt, s'attirant les foudres de son amante qui le fusilla du regard.  
-Laisse lui le temps d'arriver. Commença-t-il en se justifiant, et elle a toutes les raisons du monde pour être nerveuse et retarder son entrée... tu ne crois pas?»  
La mine boudeuse, Rey finit par acquiescer lentement avant de se blottir aux côtés de Ben pour tenter désespérément d'atténuer sa névrose.   
Solo posa sa tête sur celle de Rey, son regard tombant sur Alouna, accoudée comme cachée derrière l'un des grands piliers de la salle. Il y avait quelques escaliers et la petite fille qui venait juste d'être équipée d'un nouvel exosquelette un peu raide mais provisoire ne semblait pas très adroite sur ses petites jambes.  
«Je reviens.» Rey n'eut rien le temps de dire ou faire, elle manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque Ben s'en alla, trottinant en direction d'Alouna. La Jedi observa avec attention ce moment, le voyant prendre la petite dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur le sol, comme si il posait un morceau de verre susceptible de se briser. Ce simple geste suffit à faire monter les larmes de Rey qui voyait à nouveau la bonté en Ben Solo, celle qu'elle même s'était refusée de voir pendant longtemps, et que c'était beau, et touchant. Rey se fit la réflexion suivante: que pour rien au monde elle ne regretterait de l'avoir rencontré et d'avoir cru en lui, jamais.

La salle était vraiment plus que remplie et l'heure du discours d'ouverture avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'impatience commençait à gronder dans l'atmosphère. Larma accourût vers Zaraam, très préoccupée par le retard qu'ils accumulaient. En effet, c'était la jeune Calrissian que l'on avait choisi pour ouvrir la cérémonie. Après son allocution tonitruante lors des funérailles de son grand père, la jeune femme avait été repérée par les hauts dirigeants du système d'Angor, lui offrant une place et une occasion de faire ses preuves dans la politique et la dialectique. C'était donc pleine de joie puisqu'elle était aussi à l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure, et qu'elle avait acceptée, qu'elle monta sur la grande estrade faisant face à la foule.   
Contrairement à sa première fois, Zaraam était calme, presque impatiente et capta directement l'attention de son public réduit au silence. Droite et énergique, la Cathars ,dont les dorures de sa robe étincelaient sous les lumières du palais, débuta:  
«Mesdames, messieurs et vous tous, chers enfants, nous voilà enfin réunis sous les étoiles de Naboo dans la paix et l'harmonie. En cette douce soirée il semble que l'équilibre soit revenu et nous en sommes tous reconnaissants. Bien sûr nous pouvons être fiers des travaux accomplis par tous les représentants de tous les systèmes, après des heures de labeurs, de débats, de pleurs parfois, nous avons réussis. La plupart des grands politiciens dans la salle applaudirent une première fois, laissant quelques secondes à Zaraam pour reprendre son souffle. Et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de continuer, la sensation de bonheur explosa en elle, sa voix devint plus chantante, Zaraam était plus expressive encore:  
Mais nous pouvons être fiers d'autres choses encore, ici et maintenant nous pouvons être éperdument fiers de notre jeunesse, une jeunesse galactique qui aura à elle seule résolue mystères et dangers. Cela me permet aussi de remercier les Jedi qui nous aurons aidés, à qui nous devons beaucoup et qui, pour leur sagesse et leur bonté, méritent d'être avec nous ce soir. Enfin, La Cathars à bout de souffle se racla une fois la gorge, je voudrais dire même que nous ne pouvons pas, mais nous devons comprendre à quel point ces adolescents, ces enfants sont précieux, sont incroyables, car ce sont eux qui dirigeront ce monde un jour, et ce sont eux qui, en grande partie, ont fait que nous soyons là et que nous ayons dépassé nos querelles. Cette histoire nous aura appris à improviser, à croire et à comprendre et aura apporté sur Naboo, sa nouvelle souveraine royale...»  
Tandis que Zaraam continuait de parler, Ameryn entendait et écoutait en se précipitant, courant maladroitement vers la grande porte fermée qui menait dans la salle. Elle se sentait déjà embarrassée avant même d'enfoncer la porte.

Ameryn ne cogita pas plus longtemps, mit l'une de ses mains sur la commande qu'avait donné la Kage tout à l'heure et poussa violemment la grande porte qui claqua contre le mur de pierre. Son acte ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu, le bruit de claquement fit se retourner la salle entière vers elle, Zaraam s'arrêta en plein discours, enfin bref, il n'y en avait plus que pour Ameryn en cet instant. Dans la stupeur qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée et sa honte la jeune fille appuya sur le bouton et sursauta, aveuglée par une forte lumière qui sembla l'envelopper, des flammes violettes... froides et fausses.  
La foule réagit vivement, leurs visages se figèrent dans l'admiration et la surprise et Zaraam, qui croisa le regard d'Ameryn, se mit à lui sourire en hochant la tête.  
La robe noire de geais d'Ameryn s'était illuminée, éclairée par ces flammes holographiques qui reflétaient leur couleur violine sur le carrelage du palais et dansaient autour du corps de la jeune Skywalker. Bien évidemment, personne ne pouvait s'y attendre et, au vu de la tête d'Ameryn en découvrant sa robe, elle ne savait rien non plus et avançait à tâtons, tentant de comprendre la magie du vêtement dont l'hologramme suivait sa mouvance. Zaraam ne continua même pas son discours :  
« Ainsi... les voix se turent devant elle, Je déclare cette cérémonie ouverte, et que la force soit avec vous ! » Tonna la voix enjouée et puissante de la Cathars.  
Le grondement des applaudissements, l'élan de joie, la lumière et la paix qui régnaient dans la pièce donna à Ameryn envie de pleurer de joie. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rey et de Ben ,pour qui elle devait encore se pincer tant elle ne croyait pas à sa présence, l'adolescente qui marche vers l'âge adulte se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, les yeux plissés et embrumés, Ameryn était relâchée et Rey se jura qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi accomplie.

Ameryn avança de quelques pas encore, observant la foule se dissoudre et vaquer à leurs occupations. «Ame!» Zaraam marchait à toute allure, les bras grands ouverts vers la jeune Skywalker qui fit de même. Les bras de la Calrissian traversant les flammes artificielles, elle s'enlacèrent longuement, Zaraam trépignait presque. Puis elle regarda longuement la jeune fille se tenant devant elle, admirant sa robe au passage.  
«-J'ai l'impression... qu'en peu de temps... tu as tellement grandie! Puis elle lui pinça la joue, décrochant un petit sourire de la part de son amie. Et regarde toi, comme tu es radieuse.  
-arrête... fit elle en baissant les yeux, restant modeste, n'exagère pas.  
-Moi! Exagérer? Tu me connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ça n'est pas mon genre... et il faut que tu puisses admettre qu'au moins, tu es une ravissante jeune souveraine.»  
Ameryn voulut rétorquer quelque chose, elle avait la bouche ouverte, prête à parler, mais son esprit bloquait tout! Comme la Cathars l'avait bien dit: elle n'exagérait rien, si Ameryn réfutait cela serait un mensonge qui ne satisferait rien d'autre que la facilité à se dénigrer elle même. Alors elle abandonna, laissant Zaraam lui sourire longuement avant d'être accostée par Jaïna.  
«-Félicitations pour ton discours et... ton futur grand voyage? Plaisanta la Zabrak qui semblait détendue pour une fois.  
-Et bravo à toi aussi, "maître". Elles en rirent nerveusement toutes les deux, puisque leur choix commun de partir n'était pas un choix simple ni anodin.  
-Au fait Ameryn, la concernée releva la tête vers Jaïna, je me répète mais... quel sens du spectacle!  
-C'est familiale. Répéta Ameryn à son tour.  
-J'avais bien remarquée.»  
Regardant par dessus l'épaule de la Zabrak, la Skywalker y aperçut ses deux parents, et déduisant qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps isolée, elle se hâta en leur direction. Zaraam et Jaïna, les deux aînés du groupe et désormais vues aux yeux de tous comme les adultes du groupe, la suivirent du regard.  
«-Et toi tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils ont grandis... depuis leur retour ici? Zaraam posa une nouvelle fois la question, à laquelle Jaïna répondit d'un ton soudainement calme et emplit d'émotions:  
-Effectivement, c'était peut-être leur plus grosse bêtise, mais chaque heure qui passait, ils grandissaient. On en a vu des choses, des leçons qu'ils n'oublieront jamais, des rencontres qu'ils n'oublieront jamais et des histoires qu'ils raconteront toujours...  
-Les adultes ne sont en fait que des enfants qui vivent des aventures au lieu d'en inventer.  
-C'est bien ça.»  
Après cet échange témoignant de l'affection que toutes deux leurs   
portaient, Jaïna comme Zaraam continuèrent d'échanger des anecdotes, ces fameuses "histoires" que l'on s'imagine enfant et que l'on vit adulte. C'est une étape passée avec succès, quoiqu'un peu tôt, pour notre groupe de héros plutôt mal partis pour devenir de vrais adultes telle que la société galactique les voit, mais c'était un pas de franchi quand même.

Arrivant toute sourire face à ses parents, Ameryn fut un peu décontenancée lorsqu'elle vit Rey essuyer une larme, Ben semblait tout aussi surpris, forçant la Jedi à se justifier :  
« Ce n'est rien, je... elle se pencha un peu pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille, même si la différence de taille n'est plus si importante maintenant, Je suis fière de toi, vraiment très fière de toi ! » Rey craqua, prise par l'émotion et prit sa fille dans les bras avant d'elle-même sentir une présence physique derrière elle. La mère et la fille se retournèrent, Ben se pinça la lèvre et prit la main de la jeune fille.  
« -Moi aussi, de là où j'étais, de ce que je vois maintenant, je peux dire que je suis fière de ma fille, puis il regarda Rey, de vous deux. Le visage de Ben se durcit, dans la seconde, c'est comme s'il redevenait froid, fermé à tout bonheur. En réalité, je ne suis même pas sûr de mériter tout ça, de vous mériter... après tout ce que j'ai fait.  
-Non ! » Gronda Rey, rappelant immédiatement Ben sur terre.  
Rey voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la famille fut brutalement interrompue par une boule d'énergie passant par-là :  
« -Ame tu viens ! s'écria Sana.  
-Attends, j'arrive. » Elle lança un dernier petit sourire à ses parents en se retournant et en partant vers le groupe d'adolescents, les flammes artificielles de sa robe suivant son mouvement.  
Ben donna un coup de coude à Rey qui le regarda un peu confuse :  
« -C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Sa réflexion fit rire Rey qui comprenait que derrière le ton humoristique de sa question se cachait une réelle fierté... où un réel questionnement auquel elle ne répondit pas sérieusement non plus.  
-NOUS avons fait ça et pour ma part... j'ai eu le plus difficile ! »

La bande était à nouveau réunie, prise d'assaut par des personnes inconnues venant les féliciter. Cette explosion de louanges était comme rafraîchissante, encourageante, ensembles ils riaient et osaient enfin être eux même, sans peur de faire du bruit ou de créer un incident, sans peur des reproches. Même si tous les adolescents et pré-adolescents ici présents n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, ça ne leur empêchait pas de découvrir le sentiment d'équilibre en cet instant.  
La lumière du grand hall s'atténuant, l'ambiance de la salle devenant plus tamisée, les voix suivirent et le bruit fut moins agressif. C'était assez surprenant de voir une telle masse de personnes ainsi happées par l'atmosphère. Les dialogues furent remplacés par une musique plus dense plus forte... mais douce. Au milieu du hall certains ne se sentirent plus vraiment à leur place ici.  
«-On va manger? Fit Keran, le bras dans son plâtre en marchant allègrement vers le grand buffet.  
-Et nous? Coraïn interpella Jess, on va danser? Cela paraissait presque étrange à entendre, une fois encore, les deux adolescents devinrent extrêmement rouges.  
-Avec plaisir!» Jess ne se fit pourtant pas prier, saisissant la main de sa petite copine pour disparaître au loin.  
Les autres restèrent muets et immobiles un long moment.  
«-Je rêve où ils viennent de nous mettre un gros vent? S'insurgea Alice.  
-J'en sais rien... mais moi aussi j'ai faim.» Sana tourna les talons et suivit Keran vers le buffet, choses qu'ils firent tous au final.  
Pendant ce temps, lovés l'un contre l'autre, Coraïn et Jess se perdaient dans leurs pas lents et rythmés, Jess sentait la Palpatine sourire dans le creux de son cou et il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant précis.

Et tandis que les autres marchaient en direction du buffet copieux qui les attendait, Marloe s'arrêta, elle qui marchait en retrait du groupe juste derrière Kei.  
«Hey! Face de Rathtar!» Appela-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, Kei se reconnût malheureusement et se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Marloe, dans sa robe courte jaune et orangée semblait bien plus douce qu'à l'habitude, Kei remarqua que derrière sa petite pique amicale se cachait une certaine angoisse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la rouquine lui tandis la main.  
«-Une danse? Demanda Marloe en arquant un sourcil.  
-Bien... oui.» Kei était surpris, son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir, mais impossible pour lui de résister à la belle rousse pour qui il craquait déjà depuis longtemps.  
Lorsqu'ils finirent perdus en plein milieu de la foule, Marloe et Kei restèrent un petit moment immobile, la jeune fille le scruta longuement, elle s'avouait maintenant sans honte qu'il était mignon, surtout ce soir dans son costume bleu, une petite cape sur l'épaule, "il a du charme cet abruti.". Sa propre pensée la fit sourire, Kei semblait confus face à sa réaction et ce dont il s'attendait encore moins, ce soit que Marloe l'embrasse. Le cœur de l'adolescent bondissait dans sa poitrine, se laissant transporter par le geste de la jeune Marloe qui approfondissait ce baiser inattendu.   
Ameryn tourna la tête à ce moment là, un peu en hauteur, de là où ils étaient, elle fut en mesure d'apercevoir ses deux amis s'embrasser et elle laissa s'échapper un cri d'exclamation.  
«-Quoi! Firent Alice et Sana en même temps. Lorsque Ameryn pointa Kei et Marloe du doigt les deux filles furent sur le point d'en tomber par terre, seul Keran ne voyait toujours rien.  
-Où? Répétait il, perdu.  
Sana lui prit la tête et la tourna de force vers le lieu où étaient Marloe et Kei.   
-Tu vois maintenant... mon frère, ta sœur!  
-Oh putain.» murmura-t-il sous le choc.  
Mais malgré leur air outré, ils étaient contents, ravis même pour eux.  
Quant à Marloe et Kei, encore embrumés d'un amour nouveau qui s'éveillait, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se séparer, Kei ne parvint pas à parler et Marloe redevint... elle-même. Elle se cacha en baissant la tête, la posant sous celle de Kei qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Aucun des deux ne regrettaient et l'absence de mots, d'explications, de contexte ne leur empêcha pas de commencer à danser, se balancer doucement l'un contre l'autre, un peu timide comme un premier amour... et c'était le cas.

Du côté des adultes, la plupart divaguaient, surveillant que les invités ne manquent de rien. Les Jedi de Sangha se faisaient particulièrement discrets même si nombreux sont les politiques qui viennent à leur rencontre, pour les féliciter entre autres.  
Qui-Ark se sentit observé, et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Poe l'appela :  
« -Qui-Ark ? Le pilote s'avança vers lui, accompagné de Mellia, Est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ?  
-Bien sûr. » Fit le Kenobi en lançant un regard perplexe à sa compagne.  
Il suivit Poe, qui sortit du grand hall, le brouhaha incessant de la foule disparaissait et dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Poe se mit à parler d'une voix assez faible, vérifiant que personne ne puisse entendre, que personne ne soit dans les parages.  
« Nos enfants nous ont bien fait comprendre à quel point vous tenez à votre anonymat, et nous même avons appris que bien souvent les Jedi sont sources de conflits et de convoitises. Sur ce point, Qui-Ark était d'accord avec Poe qui s'arrêta pour lui faire face, le visage fermé et sérieux. Mais Rey, Finn, Rose, Selemn, Larma et moi-même entre autres avons besoin de vous en tant qu'alliés. Poe sortit alors de sa poche un objet qui intrigua le grand Kenobi, une sorte de petite carte magnétique. Nous avons décidé que les coordonnées de Sangha resteront brouillées, mais si vous avez besoin de nous, cette carte vous mènera directement sur Naboo. L'autre carte est gardée sur Varykino, personne n'y aura accès excepté la dizaine de personnes que vous avez aidés en retrouvant nos enfants. »  
Qui-Ark mit quelques instants avant de saisir l'objet qu'il cacha à son tour, même s'il ne répondit rien sur le moment, on lisait derrière la surprise qu'affichait son visage, une reconnaissance infinie et une confiance qui s'instaurait entre les deux camps. Le Kenobi serra la main de l'ancien résistant : « Merci infiniment ! » finit il par dire.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée que la foule commença à se disperser dans le palais, certains sortaient marcher aux alentours. D'autres, comme le groupe d'adolescents, en profitèrent pour s'enfuir, joyeux, vers la contrée des lacs. Le vent nocturne et frais était agréable et dans leur course, il n'y avait que leurs rires qui brisaient le silence et le bruit des cascades.  
Ils couraient par là depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes, mais même exténués comme ils étaient les adolescents restaient en mesure de se bousculer, de rire.  
Il était facile de retrouver leur trace, des vêtements trainaient un peu partout, les garçons se débarrassants des vestons et les filles des capes ou d'autres montagnes de tissus, la robe d'Ameryn par exemple était redevenu noire et elle avait retiré le bas de celle ci, ne laissant que le jupon noir tombant à mi mollet.  
En pleine course, Jess disparu soudainement, il tomba dans l'eau, cachée derrière les hautes herbes. Lorsqu'il en sortit, tout penaud et étonné, les autres se mirent à se moquer sans se retenir, seul Kei se retenait un peu.  
«-Hey! Fit Jess en faisant un pas vers Kei.  
-Qu...» il n'eut rien le temps de faire ou dire, Jess le tira et l'emporta dans le lac avec lui.  
Quand l'adolescent sortit la tête de l'eau, toussotant après avoir avalé la tasse, il s'exclama tout en riant: «Salaud!» heureusement que son père ou sa mère ne l'avaient pas suivis aussi loin, eux ne sont pas très familiers avec les insultes.  
La blague de Jess mit le feu aux poudres, alluma les consciences espiègles de ces éternels enfants. Alice la première sauta pieds joints presque sur Kei, éclaboussant ceux qui restaient sur la terre ferme.  
«-Plus d'excuses! Vous êtes tous mouillés, vous devez tous venir!   
-Toi!» Coraïn, pointa du doigt sa meilleurs amie, et plongea littéralement sur elle.  
Et au final, au bout d'une minute seulement, ils furent tous en train de barboter joyeusement dans le lac et le bruit des éclaboussures devenait presque plus fort que celui des cascades. C'était incroyablement rafraîchissant pour le corps et pour l'esprit. Ils pourraient rester là à jouer comme des enfants de dix ans jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.  
Après s'être faite noyer par Marloe, Ameryn s'appuya sur la berge, dégageant les cheveux noirs de son visage comme si elle ouvrait un rideau. La Skywalker vit ses parents marcher seuls plus loin dans la plaine. Les voir comme ça, main dans la main, l'a fit sourire de plus belle et sans crier garde, elle sortit de l'eau, suintante et trempée comme pas possible et se mit à courir en leur direction.

Arrivant à toute blinde vers eux, Ameryn glissa plusieurs fois, se tâchant de boue au passage. Lorsqu'elle se redressa face à ses deux parents, surpris, la jeune fille à bout de souffle n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, Rey commença à râler:  
«-Ameryn regarde toi! Tu t'es vue? Tu sais à quel point cette robe vaut cher!   
-Oh mais la robe n'a rien, elle doit traîner dans la plaine, toute propre. Répondit la fille avec une once de sarcasme, ce qui ne plaît et n'a jamais plu à Rey.  
-Ah parce que tu trouves ça drôle?   
Rey fut encore plus surprise et prise au dépourvue lorsqu'elle entendit Ben glousser à côté d'elle. Quoi? Aboya-t-elle.  
-Rien... rien. Fit il en détournant le regard, tu exagères un peu, c'est tout. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda Rey et son visage crispé, les sourcils froncés. Et ton autorité vaut celle de C3PO.»  
Rey se décomposa, ronchonnant, tandis qu'Ameryn éclata en fou rire, tout comme son père. Lorsque Ben et Ameryn se rendirent compte qu'elle devait sans doute bouder en cet instant, ils se regardèrent et eurent le même réflexe: venir à ses côtés. Ben l'enveloppa dans ses bras et Ameryn se glissa entre eux en se collant à sa maman qui ne résista pas et finit par sourire à nouveau et les enlacer à son tour: «Comment je fais pour aimer des idiots pareils!» fit elle en plaisantant désormais, fermant ses yeux, laissant planer la force autour d'elle et les petits rires de sa fille.

La petite famille ne bougea pas, la force ici était tranquille, très tranquille et, les uns contres les autres, ils s'abreuvaient d'amour et d'équilibre.  
Une petite vague d'énergie fit tressaillir Ameryn, ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle avait vue sur la plaine, regardant derrière le dos de ses parents.   
Dans le bleu sombre de la nuit, se dégageait un faisceau bien plus clair, dont des silhouettes se distinguaient. La force qui baignait en elle, tous ses sens se mirent à crier de vie. Par réflexe elle s'écria: «Maman! Papa!» ils se retournèrent aussitôt pour faire face à une belle, divine surprise. Luke, Leïa et Anakin, errant dans la force, observant leur héritage avec fierté. La famille les regarda, tous étaient émus et Ben vint dire à l'oreille de sa fille qui avança vers les fantômes de force: «Je te présente ta famille, Ameryn.»   
C'était pour eux tous, d'un côté de la vie comme de l'autre, le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse exister. C'était aussi le plus bel accomplissement, la tragédie des Skywalker était brisée aujourd'hui, pour une fois il y avait une promesse d'un équilibre durable qui brillait au travers d'Ameryn entre autre, de ses yeux émerveillés en cet instant, mais aussi de toute la jeunesse batifolant dans la plaine.  
Aujourd'hui, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, il y avait la paix dans la force.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.  
> Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette aventure touche à sa fin, et c'est non sans émotions que je m'apprête à dire au revoir à tous les personnages que j'ai créée et qui m'ont accompagnés.  
> Aujourd'hui cela fait un an presque jour pour jour que le premier chapitre fut posté (sur Wattpad) lors d'une nuit d'insomnie. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé arriver à 55 chapitres déjà, et encore moins à ce que cette histoire soit lue.  
> Alors merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir été mes lecteurs...  
> Et que la force soit avec vous ;-)


End file.
